Valor, Honor y Lealtad
by SweetCandyAndley
Summary: Historia de universo alterno, relatada desde el punto de vista de un nuevo personaje. Es mi primera historia. ¿Que pasaria si alguien mas forma parte de los Andley y protege a Candy de la Tia Abuela? Ojalá dejen comentarios y acepten acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, creada solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.
1. Capítulo 1 Dejando Escocia

¡Hola a todas!

Bienvenidas a esta aventura que he decidido emprender en el mundo de Candy Candy. Es la primera vez que escribo lo que mi imaginación ha creado en mi cabeza con relación a esta historia que marcó mi infancia.

Quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Ms. Puddle por apoyarme e impulsarme a tomar la decisión de compartir mi historia con ustedes.

Quiero mencionar también que la historia original y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno, donde aparecen nuevos personajes. Empieza mucho tiempo antes de que nuestros queridos amigos conozcan a Candy. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie".

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 1

Dejando Escocia.

Era la madrugada del ocho de marzo de mil novecientos cuatro. Aún estaba oscuro cuando la nana entró en la habitación. Ha cuidado de su pequeña señorita desde que nació. Es una joven de dieciocho años, de cabellos negros y tez blanca. Tiene los ojos de color café y sus rasgos son amables. Suavemente llamó a la niña esperando que despertara. Lentamente la ayudó a incorporarse, para que pudiera vestirse y prepararse para salir. La pequeña no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver el rostro de su nana, se sintió tranquila.

– _**Nina, pero ¿por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Todavía tengo mucho sueño.**_

– _**Vamos, apúrate pequeña, no tenemos mucho tiempo.**_

_**\- Tiempo, ¿para qué? – **_

Al terminar de arreglarla la tomó de la mano y con la otra agarró una pequeña maleta que ya tenía preparada y escondida dentro del ropero.

Apresuró el paso por los corredores que aún se encontraban oscuros y viendo en todas direcciones evitó que las encontraran. Salieron en silencio de la mansión que hasta ese momento había sido su hogar. Cuando llegaron a la reja que estaba al final del patio detrás de la casa, un gran carruaje ya las esperaba. Las maletas, baúles y cajas que conformaban todo su equipaje ya se encontraba en la parte trasera. Cuando la pequeña vio a su madre bajar del carruaje se sintió ligeramente aliviada. Jack también se encontraba ahí. Un joven de 20 años que junto a Nina habían sido dos de las personas de mayor confianza de sus padres. La dama se acercó a ellos y de inmediato les dijo:

– _**Jack, Nina, tienen que llevarla a América, busquen en Chicago a la Sra. Elroy Andley. Jack, ¿traes contigo los documentos que te entregó Lord Kendrick?- **_Ante el gesto afirmativo del joven, la dama continuó_** \- Deben asegurarse de que la niña se quede con ella. No necesito recordarles cuán importante es lo que les estoy pidiendo. En estos momentos sólo en ella y en el Señor George Johnson podemos confiar. Si todo sale bien, nosotros los alcanzaremos en unos meses. Jack, aquí tienes los pasajes, viajarán en primera clase en el Cedric (1), rumbo a Nueva York. Sé que las cuidarás bien. Todo está perfectamente programado, no deberán tener ningún problema.**_

_**\- Nina, no la pierdas de vista. Toma, llévate estos botones de jazmín. Serán un hermoso recuerdo. Cuida de ellos.- **_le dijo a la joven que sostenía en sus brazos a la niña.

En ese momento la pequeña supo que viajaría a América, un lugar que desconocía. Le preocupaba que su madre no fuera con ella. Observó su rostro una vez más y aunque no quería separarse de sus brazos, ella la miraba con tanto amor en sus enormes ojos grises que aun sin palabras, pudo entender que esto era importante para ella. Sintió que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero recordaba lo que su padre siempre le decía, "Virtute, Honore et Fidem" _**(2)**_, el lema de su Clan. Debía esforzarse y ser valiente _**(3)**_. Le dio los brazos a Jack quien la ayudó a subir y la acomodó en el asiento y que luego retrocedió para ayudar a Nina.

– _**Viajarán como hermanos, serán una familia, así no llamarán la atención, tendrán dos camarotes continuos. El apellido con el que viajarán es Wellington. Por ningún motivo usen cualquier otro. Los pasajes de tren estarán listos cuando lleguen a la estación de Nueva York y deben partir de inmediato hacia Chicago. A partir de ahora, ella será Elaine Wellington. -**_ Fueron las últimas instrucciones de la Dama.

La pequeña se asomó por la ventana y cuando el cochero inició el viaje observó la figura de su madre hacerse pequeña en la distancia hasta que no la vio más. Su primer destino era el puerto de Liverpool.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Elaine no comprendía por qué tenía que viajar hacia un país lejano, sin sus padres. Nunca se había separado de ellos, nadie le explicó porque tenía que vivir esta aventura por su cuenta. Habían pasado tres largos días y ahora lo único que podía ver en la distancia era la inmensidad del océano. Su hogar había quedado muy atrás y algo en su interior le decía que no regresaría pronto. Aunque solía ser una aventurera innata, en esa ocasión por primera vez sintió miedo. Todo era tan diferente. No pudo evitar sentirse triste ni que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas nuevamente. Aunque sus ojos ardían y quemaban, era simplemente inevitable.

\- _**Nina, ¿por qué tenemos que ir tan lejos? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?**_ – preguntaba constantemente. Las horas eran largas y la tristeza empezaba a hacerse presente en su corazón.

\- _**Todavía viajaremos algunos días más. Es importante mantenerte a salvo. Por eso tus padres han decidido que hagamos este viaje.**_

_**\- ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Es que ya no me quieren? **_

_**\- No digas eso. Ellos te aman más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.**_

_**\- ¿Y entonces, por qué me alejan de ellos? ¡Yo los extraño mucho!**_

_**\- Y ellos seguramente te extrañan igual. Por el momento no lo comprendes, pero algún día lo harás. **_

_**\- Pero no quiero estar sola, quiero su compañía.**_

_**\- Jack y yo te prometemos que no te dejaremos sola, hasta que te reúnas con tus padres nuevamente, ¿te parece bien?**_

_**\- Sí.**_

_**\- Elaine, ¿recuerdas que nombre debes usar en todo momento? **_

_**\- Si, Elaine Wellington.**_

_**\- Muy bien. **_

Después de esa conversación, el ánimo de la pequeña cambió y pasaron agradables momentos entre juegos y risas en el interior del camarote. Habían logrado el objetivo de pasar desapercibidos y todos creían que eran una hermosa familia. La idea le agradó mucho a la pequeña, que aprovechaba la situación para sentirse querida y protegida.

Una mañana deseaba tomar un poco de aire. La realidad es que no le agrada estar mucho tiempo encerrada porque se sentía asfixiada. Así en compañía de Nina y Jack salieron a explorar el barco. Prepararon algunos bocadillos y decidieron jugar a las escondidas para ver quien encontraba el mejor escondite. Para la pequeña fue fácil encontrar a sus amigos, pero cuando fue su turno se le ocurrió meterse en uno de los botes salvavidas. Al esperar, se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido. Cuando despertó ya había oscurecido y alcanzó a escuchar muchas voces alrededor. Cuando regresó al camarote las caras de Jack y Nina estaban muy tensas. Al verla, sana y salva, se sintieron aliviados. Sin embargo, tuvieron que llamarle la atención y pedirle que no volviera a darles un susto como ése. Se habían preocupado por ella. Al principio pensó que jugar a las escondidas era divertido, pero cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad no les había hecho pasar un rato agradable, dejó de interesarle ese juego. Jack tuvo que disculparse con el Capitán, pues algunos oficiales se habían unido a la búsqueda.

Después de la cena, todos se retiraron a descansar y en cuanto estuvo bañada y lista para acostarse, sólo hizo falta que pusiera su cabeza en la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormida. El cansancio del día le cobró factura.

Al otro día, temprano en la mañana, se le ocurrió pedir disculpas personalmente al Capitán. Después de todo, había sido ella a quien estaban buscando. Le pidió a Nina que la llevara desde temprano y pensó en llevar algunas galletas. Cuando estuvieron listas se dirigieron a la cabina de mando.

Tuvieron que esperar unos momentos afuera, deseando ver al Capitán. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo vieron dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban. Las saludó cordialmente y ella haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa se presentó. Le ofreció una disculpa por el mal rato que les había hecho pasar. El Capitán la observó muy serio y después de unos instantes le dijo que le había hecho recordar a sus dos hijas que vivían en Londres. Durante sus vacaciones solía jugar con ellas a las escondidas también. Sostuvieron una pequeña charla y la pequeña le pidió a "su hermana" el paquete con las galletas de chocolate que llevaban y las compartieron con él. Las invitó a la cabina y ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos oficiales, a quienes la pequeña también ofreció una disculpa, el Capitán solicitó a la cocina que les enviaran tres vasos grandes con leche. Después de esa mañana compartieron galletas y leche todos los días durante el resto del viaje.

El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido y pudo conocer a otras personas que también viajaban rumbo a América. Entre los pasajeros, había uno que particularmente le llamó la atención. Se parecía al tipo de personas con las que su padre solía conversar en las reuniones que se efectuaban en su casa. Era muy alto, elegante, refinado, aunque parecía estar triste la mayor parte del tiempo. Su rostro siempre estaba serio. No socializaba con el resto de los pasajeros, y de vez en cuando se había dado cuenta que lo observaba. Cuando eso ocurría la miraba por unos momentos y luego se retiraba.

El último día del viaje, la pequeña tomó una determinación. Se armaría de valor y hablaría con aquel caballero triste. Le había pedido a Nina que la llevara, pues quería encontrárselo. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su nana, le dijo que quería compartir con él uno de sus jazmines. A ella siempre la llenaban de tranquilidad y paz cuando percibía su dulce aroma. Después de convencerla, caminaron por la cubierta hasta llegar a la popa, dónde sabía que lo encontraría como todos los días, observando el horizonte. Al verlo, supo que había algo diferente. Estaba muy pensativo, como si recordara algo triste. Era la misma expresión que ella solía tener cuando pensaba en sus padres y los extrañaba.

\- _**Si voy a hacerlo, tiene que ser ahora.**_ – Pensaba indecisa. Giró su rostro en busca de su nana, quien con una sonrisa la alentó para que continuara con lo que había decidido hacer.

El caballero sintió su presencia y se giró para quedar de frente a ellas. Les dedicó una mirada inquisidora.

\- _**Me llamo Elaine Wellington**_– le dijo la pequeña, esbozando su mejor sonrisa y haciendo una elegante reverencia. Se acercó a él después de respirar profundo tratando de controlar sus nervios. - _**Tome, esto es para Usted**_. – Le entregó uno de los botones de jazmín que llevaba como recuerdo del jardín de su madre.

\- _**Gracias.**_ – Le contestó, recibiendo el obsequio sorprendido por aquel gesto.

\- _**Espero que encuentre la felicidad Señor**_\- le dijo y se dio la media vuelta para regresar corriendo al lado de su nana rumbo hacia su camarote. Dejando a un muy consternado caballero, que al ver hacia la dirección en que se dirigía hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo a la dama que esperaba a la niña.

\- _**No sé si se quedará con el pequeño jazmín o si lo tirará, espero que no. Pero en verdad deseo que encuentre la felicidad.**_ – le dijo a su nana, mientras sonreía satisfecha con lo que había hecho.

\- _**Ese fue un lindo detalle de tu parte Elaine.**_ – le contestó sonriente su nana.

Al llegar al puerto de Nueva York había demasiadas personas recibiendo a los que llegaban. Jack les pidió que lo esperaran mientras él se ocupaba de arreglar el transporte del equipaje. Después se unió a ellas para desembarcar y abordar el carruaje que los estaba esperando. Llegaron a la estación de trenes, donde recogieron los boletos para su viaje a Chicago. Una vez más el vagón en el que estarían era privado. Les quedaba un día entero de camino. Aunque todo era nuevo, para la pequeña el viaje ya había sido demasiado largo y aún les faltaba para llegar a su destino. Se le veía cansada, pero más que cualquier cosa era el encierro lo que le fastidiaba. Había estado acostumbrada a los lugares amplios con grandes zonas boscosas y áreas verdes, tanto que el hecho de estar confinada por largo tiempo en el barco y ahora en el tren, ya había minado su carácter alegre y efusivo. Extrañaba el aroma fresco y limpio de las laderas escocesas donde estaba su hogar. La tristeza y la ansiedad empezaban a llenar su pecho sumiéndola en un profundo silencio.

El sol se ocultaba ya cuando llegaron a la estación de Chicago. Fue más complicado conseguir un carruaje lo suficientemente amplio para transportar todo el equipaje. La gran cantidad de maletas, baúles y cajas lo dificultaban.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando iniciaron su viaje en dirección de la mansión de una familia muy importante de Illinois. Al acercarse, podía verse cuán larga era la barda que delimitaba la propiedad. Al abrir la reja de la entrada, quedó al descubierto la gran extensión de áreas verdes que envolvían el camino que dirigía a la puerta principal. Pasaron por una gran fuente que se encontraba en medio de cuatro explanadas bellamente diseñadas.

En cierto modo, tenía el mismo porte majestuoso del hogar que habían dejado atrás en Escocia. Y podría decirse que era igual de grande que la propiedad de los padres de la pequeña.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche cuando un mayordomo muy elegante y serio les recibió en la entrada. Al enterarse del motivo de la visita les pidió que esperaran.

Mientras tanto, algunos sirvientes ayudaron a Jack con el equipaje. Una vez que terminó, le pagó al cochero y se unió a la joven y a la pequeña para esperar por el mayordomo. Cuando este regresó los dirigió a la biblioteca donde la Dama de la casa les recibiría.

Nina llevaba en brazos a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida y junto a Jack siguió al mayordomo, no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos. Conforme avanzaban percibían lo imponente de la casa, aunque también era algo fría. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y después de tocar, escucharon una voz desde el interior.

\- _**Adelante**_\- se escuchó una voz femenina y firme. Nina respiró profundamente y Jack sintió la tensión recorrer su cuerpo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) El RMS Cedric fue un barco de la White Star Line que se construyó en el astillero Harland and Wolff de Belfast.

(2) Valor, Honor y Lealtad. Lema del Clan Andley, según mi propia historia.

(3) Esfuérzate y sé valiente. Tomada de la Biblia, Josué 1:7

=0=0=0=0=0=

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Capítulo 2 Acostumbrándose a Chicago

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie".

Ha empezado en el año 1904, con un viaje inesperado para "Lainie". Ha dejado atrás su casa y a sus padres. ¿Cómo le irá en su nueva vida? ¿Quién es la Dama de la casa?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 2

Acostumbrándose a Chicago

\- _**Adelante**_\- se escuchó una voz femenina y firme. Nina respiró profundamente y Jack sintió la tensión recorrer su cuerpo.

\- _**Buenas noches, Madame Andley.- **_Habló Jack lo más sereno posible, ocultando sus nervios. -_** Disculpe que hayamos llegado a esta hora. No creímos que nos retrasaríamos con los carruajes. Nuestras instrucciones implicaban no detenernos en ningún lugar hasta llegar aquí. Mi nombre es Jack Smith, ella es Nina Thompson y trabajamos para Lord Kendrick y Lady Lula. **__-___

\- _**¿Cómo dices? ¿Es que acaso ha sucedido algo?-**_ La dama se sorprendió.

\- _**Lamentablemente, así es. Lord Kendrick me pidió que le entregara unos documentos y que después usted misma me daría algunas indicaciones**_.- Su voz sonaba seria y consternada.

\- _**Recuesta a la niña en ese sillón.**_ – Le indicó un sillón muy elegante de color beige con adornos en madera de nogal a la joven.

\- _**Aquí tiene. **_\- Jack sacó una carpeta de cuero y se la entregó. – _**Las respuestas a sus preguntas deben encontrarse ahí.**_

\- _**Bien.**_ \- Acto seguido la elegante dama se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba detrás del enorme escritorio de madera de nogal, que era el centro de aquella inmensa biblioteca. Abrió cuidadosamente la carpeta y comenzó a examinar cada uno de los documentos que contenía. Su mirada, seria al principio se tornaba inescrutable conforme avanzaba en su revisión. Un rayo de preocupación invadió su rostro por un momento. Conforme los documentos iban pasando uno a uno por sus manos, levantaba las cejas en señal de confusión y asombro. De vez en cuando miraba a los jóvenes que tenía enfrente y después observaba a la pequeña que yacía dormida en el sillón.

Finalmente, volvió a leer la carta que iba dirigida a ella.

_Querida Tía Elroy Andley,_

_Si está leyendo esta carta es porque lo que más me temía ha sucedido. Delante de usted, se encuentra nuestra pequeña Elaine "Lainie" como cariñosamente le decimos. Ella es nuestro más grande tesoro y es a quien encarecidamente depositamos en sus manos._

_Últimamente han surgido varios movimientos dentro del clan, existen quienes desean destituir a Sir William del cargo que le corresponde y han ofrecido sobornos para aumentar el número de opositores._

_Estoy tratando de averiguar lo más que puedo para descubrir a quien está detrás de todo esto, sin embargo temo que haya represalias en contra de mi nombre y de mi familia; sin embargo es un alto riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr para salvaguardar la integridad y la unión de nuestro Clan.. _

_Los documentos que le he enviado, son todos los títulos de propiedad de nuestras familias. Debido a que tanto Lula como yo somos hijos únicos, las fortunas de ambos pasarán a manos de nuestra pequeña Lainie. _

_Junto a Lainie viajan dos jóvenes, de nuestra completa confianza. Nina ha sido la nana de Lainie y con ella a su lado el cambio que se avecina para su vida será más fácil. Jack ha sido un buen administrador y él ayudará a cuidar de lo que le corresponde a Lainie. Además tiene instrucciones específicas que le hará saber a su debido tiempo. Ellos cuidarán de ella, y estarán bajo sus órdenes. Ambos quieren mucho a mi hija y estoy seguro que serán siempre leales. Puede confiar en ellos también. En caso de no estar de acuerdo con permitirles continuar trabajando para usted, le pido que les entregue la cantidad que está estipulada en los documentos que le he enviado junto a los títulos. Ya que es nuestro deseo, que tengan la oportunidad de vivir una vida plena en ese país que ofrece tanto. Sin embargo no podrán comentar nada acerca de las instrucciones que les he dado, hasta el momento adecuado._

_En el equipaje que enviamos, además encontrará dos cofres. Uno contiene las joyas de la familia de Lula que han sido heredadas de generación en generación y que a partir de ahora le corresponden a Lainie. El otro contiene lingotes en oro __**(1)**__, que deberán ser distribuidos a lo largo de los próximos años y que cubrirán la educación, formación y necesidades de nuestra pequeña. El resto será para que quede como una inversión en las arcas de los Andley hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y contraiga matrimonio. Las condiciones para tal evento están perfectamente estipuladas en documentos anexos, que quedarán sellados hasta que llegue ese día._

"_Valor, Honor y Lealtad" ha sido siempre el lema de los Andley. Desde el tiempo en que fuimos incluidos en las filas del Clan, hemos adoptado dicho lema en nuestro corazón y consideramos incluso dar nuestra vida de ser necesario. Lo llevamos impreso en el alma y hasta la muerte seguiremos de pie luchando por su bienestar. Lainie lo sabe, a pesar de su corta edad. Enséñela a amar al Clan y ella se convertirá en una fiel defensora del mismo. _

_Si se da la oportunidad de conocerla, estoy seguro que llegará a quererla y ella a usted._

_Es nuestro deseo, que durante el tiempo que Lainie permanezca bajo su tutela, su verdadero apellido quede en secreto y continúe utilizando el apellido Wellington._

_Espero poder resolver pronto esta intriga y darle la información que necesita para proteger a Sir William._

_Reciba nuestros saludos,_

_Lord Kendrick y Lady Lula L._

Después de meditar en las palabras que acababa de leer, suspiró tomándose unos minutos para observar detenidamente a la pequeña que seguía durmiendo. Sin duda era una niña muy hermosa, tenía el cabello largo, lacio y castaño. Su piel blanca, aunque algo bronceada debido al viaje que acaba de realizar. En su carita ovalada, un par de finas cejas y largas pestañas enmarcaban sus enormes ojos, cerrados en el sueño tranquilo. Su nariz respingada y delicada, sus labios delgados y rosados conformaban una boca pequeña que hacía en este momento un puchero.

\- _**¿Qué saben del apellido Wellington?**_ \- Les peguntó la dama.

\- _**Es el apellido que utilizamos durante el viaje desde Escocia Madame.**_ – Fue la pronta respuesta que le dio Jack. – _**Lord Kendrick ordenó que no se hiciera mención de su apellido, pues consideraba peligroso que se supiera que su única hija viajaría a América.**_

\- _**Lo entiendo. Y ése será el apellido oficial que la niña tendrá que usar a partir de ahora.**_ \- Se levantó de su asiento y sonó una pequeña campanilla dorada que se encontraba encima del escritorio. Después de unos instantes el mayordomo ingresó en la biblioteca.

\- _**Samuel, que lleven las pertenencias de la pequeña a la habitación rosa, justo al lado de la que normalmente ocupa Anthony cuando Rosemary viene a la mansión. A partir de hoy esa le corresponderá a esta pequeña. Una vez que la hayan instalado, asígnales dos habitaciones a los jóvenes que la acompañan en el ala correspondiente. Nina seguirá siendo la nana de Elaine y el joven podrá ser reasignado a partir de mañana. **_

\- _**Se hará como usted ordene Madame.**_ – Le dijo el mayordomo.

\- _**Mañana seguiremos hablando. Si requieren cenar algo, díganle a Samuel que les indique donde está la cocina.- **_Había dicho dirigiéndose a los recién llegados.

\- _**Gracias Madame Andley, hasta mañana.**_\- Así Nina siguió a Samuel, cargando a la pequeña Lainie. Y Jack esperó cerca de la escalinata.

A la mañana siguiente el sol comenzó a filtrarse en los ojos de la pequeña Lainie, sacándola del sueño en el que descansaba. Eran las siete de la mañana y debía alistarse. Nina estaba preparando todo para arreglarla.

Cuando despertó pudo observar detenidamente la habitación en la que se encontraba. El color predominante de las cortinas y las telas era el rosa. Diferentes tonalidades brindaban al ambiente una sensación acogedora y placentera. En contraste los taburetes y los muebles eran de color marfil. En un costado se encontraba un romántico tocador de madera de caoba rosada con un hermoso espejo ovalado. La cama también de caoba rosada tenía cuatro postes y en la parte superior estaban unidos con un hermoso dosel cuadrado. En cada lado había delicadas cortinas de seda en color rosa pálido.

\- _**Buenos días, Srita. Elaine. Hoy la espera un día muy importante. ¿Cuál vestido prefiere, el amarillo o el verde?- **_La llamaba con su tono amable de siempre.

\- _**Buenos días Nina, ¿por qué de repente te has vuelto tan formal?- **_Había notado la ligera diferencia empleada en la forma en que se dirigía a ella su querida nana.

\- _**Algunas cosas van a cambiar. Y las reglas serán diferentes. En esta casa debemos comportarnos de acuerdo a las exigencias de su dueña. Y nos ha dejado claro como debe ser nuestro trato. Es lo que corresponde a una señorita de su clase. Ahora, ¿el amarillo o el verde?- **_ Volvió a inquirir la nana.

\- _**Prefiero el verde. Me gustan los holanes que tiene en las mangas.**_ – Fue la contestación que se ofreció mientras se tallaba los ojos.

\- _**Muy bien, Señorita.**_\- Le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

\- _**No entiendo por qué las cosas tienen que cambiar entre nosotras. Antes, no había sido necesario que me dijeras Señorita. **_\- Hizo un pequeño puchero con la boca.

\- _**Vamos Señorita, es hora de desenredar ese hermoso cabello y terminar con su arreglo. Será mejor que nos comportemos adecuadamente, tendrá que irse acostumbrando. El desayuno está por servirse y no querrá llegar tarde su primera vez. **_-__Le decía con toda la ternura que podía expresar.__

\- _**Está bien Nina. Sólo ponme la cinta en el cabello. **_\- Asintió Lainie, y se dejó arreglar.

\- _**Como usted guste. **_-__Nina le guiñó un ojo para que no se sintiera tan estresada por las nuevas reglas de conducta.__

\- _**Y ¿quién es la Dama que vive aquí? ¿Es muy elegante?**_ \- Preguntó insegura.

\- _**Sí, mucho. Su nombre es Madame Elroy Andley y es la Matriarca de su Clan. Desde este momento usted estará a su cargo. **_\- Le explicó amablemente su nana.

\- _**Eso quiere decir, que vamos a quedarnos aquí ¿hasta que lleguen papá y mamá? **_\- Preguntó con cierto temor en la voz.

\- _**Así es. ¿Recuerdas el nombre que debes usar? - **_Le preguntó al tiempo en que terminaba de prepararla.

\- _**¡Ajá! - **_Contestó Lainie con un resoplido.

\- _**Esa no es la forma correcta de contestar. Recuerde la formalidad. Ahora dese prisa. Madame Andley la está esperando ya. - **_La condujo por la puerta hacia el comedor.

Al llegar al comedor, la Dama se encontraba sentada a la cabecera de una mesa larga para dieciséis comensales. Los lugares estaban vacíos y al ver a la pequeña le pidió que se acercara.

\- _**Buenos días. Acércate. Toma asiento en este lugar**_.- le dijo mientras le señalaba la silla a su lado derecho. El mayordomo estaba listo para mover la silla en la que ella debía sentarse.

\- _**Buenos días. Mi nombre es Elaine Wellington, pero me gusta que me digan Lainie.**_\- la saludó haciendo una reverencia como le había enseñado su madre. - _**Muchas gracias por recibirme.**_ – Y se sentó donde le habían indicado.

\- _**Tienes buenos modales Elaine. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.**_ – Le dijo muy seria.

\- _**Sí**_. – Asintió con la cabeza.

Sirvieron un poco de fruta como primer plato, seguida de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa. Soufflé de jamón con queso y le ofrecieron un vaso con leche.

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde la elegante Dama inició la conversación.

\- _**Elaine, a partir de hoy vivirás en esta casa.- **_La observaba intensamente. -_** Estaré a cargo de ti en el tiempo que sea necesario. Hay reglas que se deben cumplir, sin importar las circunstancias. Debo decirte que a partir de este momento tu nombre será Elaine Wellington Andley.**_

\- _**¿Andley? ¿Cómo usted? **_\- Levantó la mirada y observó a la dama.__

\- _**Así es. Como te decía, el desayuno se sirve a las ocho de la mañana y debes presentarte como lo hiciste hoy. La puntualidad es una cualidad muy importante que debe cultivarse desde tu edad. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes? **_-

\- _**Tengo cinco. **_\- Decía al tiempo en que le mostraba los dedos de su mano derecha. - _**Mi cumpleaños es el 26 de septiembre. **__\- _

\- _**¿Septiembre? **_– Preguntó, mientras pensaba en otro joven cercano a su corazón. - _**Qué bien**_.- Mientras se aclaraba la garganta para continuar. - _**Como te decía, dentro de la casa no se puede hablar en voz alta, no se puede correr, no se puede hablar con los sirvientes ni distraerlos de sus actividades a menos que necesites su ayuda. Para eso, tendrás que dirigirte con Nina, quien seguirá a tu servicio por tiempo indefinido. **_\- Hizo una pequeña pausa sin dejar de observarla. - _**El almuerzo es a las doce del día, la hora del té es a las cinco y la cena se sirve a la siete de la noche. Por el momento tienes los días libres, para que hagas lo que desees. Tu nana tiene instrucciones de los lugares a los que puedes tener acceso y los lugares a los que no puedes ir. Es muy importante que obedezcas las reglas. ¿Está claro? **_\- Su mirada no dejaba lugar a contradicciones.

\- _**Si**_ \- Asintió con la cabeza -_**¿Puedo jugar en el jardín?**_\- Preguntó un poco temerosa. - _**Me gusta mucho estar al aire libre. **_\- Trató de explicar sus motivos.

\- _**Sí, puedes salir el tiempo que gustes**_. - Asintió la dama.

-_** Muchas gracias. Me comportaré**_. - Lainie comentó prometiendo portarse bien.

\- _**Bien dicho. Si necesitas algo más, puedes pedírmelo y te lo haré llegar con tu nana. -**_ Haciendo una indicación con la mano le dijo, - _**Puedes retirarte.-**_

\- _**Sí, Madame Elroy. **_\- Lainie se levantó y se disponía a salir del comedor.

\- _**Desde ahora, llámame Tía Abuela. **_-

\- _**Sí, Tía Abuela. - **_Lainie asintió mientras sonreía.

Al salir de la biblioteca la pequeña se dirigió a su nueva habitación, en busca de su nana para que le acompañara a descubrir el mundo nuevo que representaba para ella el vivir en esa casa.

Una vez en la entrada principal, pudo sentir como el sol bañaba su rostro calentando sus mejillas y una ligera brisa la acarició. Añoraba caminar libremente, gozando del aire y el espacio abierto que le proporcionaba el enorme jardín.

De repente recordó los botones de jazmín que traían del jardín de su madre y se preguntó si la Tía Abuela la dejaría plantarlos en alguna parte. Llegaron a la gran fuente que estaba en el centro de la explanada. Estaba hecha de mármol y en medio había una escultura de una venus que se erigía majestuosamente. Alrededor de la fuente había cuatro jardines delineados en los que se apreciaba el esfuerzo invertido en el cuidado de la hierba de un verde profundo cortada uniformemente. Era tan hermoso. Había también algunas bancas donde se podía descansar y charlar.

\- _**Me pregunto, ¿quién charlará aquí? ¿Habrá más personas, además de la Tía abuela?**_ – Pensaba para sí. - _**Nina, ¿dónde está Jack?- **_Al darse cuenta de la ausencia del joven.

\- _**Le han asignado algunas tareas fuera de la Mansión. Estará lejos algunos días.- **_Le comentó sin poder ocultar cierta nostalgia en su voz.

\- _**¿Y por qué no se despidió de mí? Ustedes me prometieron que estarían conmigo hasta que llegaran papá y mamá.- **_ Le reprochó.

\- _**Es verdad, pero como le dije Señorita, algunas cosas van a cambiar. No dependía directamente de él. Fueron las instrucciones que recibió esta mañana. **_-__Continuaba hablando serenamente.

\- _**¿Estás segura de que regresará? **_\- Con cierto recelo a que no fueran verdad las palabras de su nana y que aquel joven se hubiera arrepentido de la promesa hecha.

\- _**Estoy segura de que seguirá cerca, no importa cuán lejos haya tenido que ir a trabajar.- **_Le sonrió, como quien sabe que se hará lo que dice.

\- _**Nina, ¿por qué no puedo usar el nombre de mis padres? **_-__Preguntó Lainie con tristeza.

Nina se detuvo un momento. Después se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del rostro de su pequeña. Mirándola directamente a los ojos le explicó: - _**Es por su propia seguridad. Debe mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sus padres vengan por usted. **_-

Comprendiendo la importancia de lo que le decía su nana le preguntó nuevamente. - _**Entonces, ¿será nuestro secreto? **_-

\- _**Sí, será nuestro secreto. **_\- Asintió la nana.

Y así continuaron su caminata descubriendo todo a su alrededor. El terreno era demasiado extenso para recorrerlo en un día, así que hicieron un itinerario con las cosas que quería hacer y los lugares que quería descubrir, dentro y fuera de la Mansión.

A la hora del té, Madame Andley habló con Elaine sobre las cosas que vendrían durante los próximos días.

\- _**Elaine, una vez que lleguen tus tutores a Chicago, vas a empezar con tus lecciones. Ya tendremos tiempo de explicarte cuales serán tus deberes. Y aunque todavía eres muy pequeña, tienes que esforzarte para ser una damita muy elegante. Pronto se acabarán las vacaciones.**_

\- _**Sí Tía, pero las damitas elegantes, ¿también tienen tiempo para jugar?-**_

\- _**Por supuesto. – **_Le había enternecido la reacción de la pequeña. -_** Cada quien a su edad tendrá sus propias obligaciones y sus descansos adecuados, en los que podrás hacer lo que desees. Pero para ganártelos debes cumplir primero con tus deberes.**_

\- _**Ah, bueno.- **_Se sintió aliviada ante la aclaración ofrecida. -_** ¿Puedo hacer una petición, Tía Abuela?-**_

\- _**¿De qué se trata?-**_

\- _**A mi mamá le gustan mucho los jazmines - **_Había hecho una pausa, imaginando a su madre en su jardín predilecto, con cierto orgullo en su voz continuó - _**y he traído unos brotes conmigo. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda sembrarlos y cuidar de ellos?- **_

\- _**Le diré al Sr. Hartman que se los darás. Creo que sé exactamente dónde los podrás plantar. – **_Asintió la dama.

\- _**Muchas gracias Tía Abuela.- **_y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

La Mansión era sin duda alguna majestuosa. Lainie iba descubriendo poco a poco el interior de la construcción. Su aventura empezó en la planta baja, donde se encontraban el Gran Salón, lugar en el que seguramente se celebraban grandes fiestas; la biblioteca; el comedor; el Salón de Té que tenía un gran ventanal que brindaba el acceso a un jardín lateral, cubierto de cristal. Un pequeño invernadero donde cuidaban de las flores destinadas para adornar los jarrones de la habitación de la Tía Abuela y donde ya se encontraban sus amados jazmines.

Había una pequeña sala para recibir invitados, cuando eran pocos. El Salón de música donde se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola en color blanco como punto principal, además de varios sillones donde se podía sentar la audiencia a un recital para escuchar plácidamente. También se encontraba la cocina, lugar al que a menudo iba a pedir alguna fruta o un jugo después de jugar en el jardín. Adicionalmente había dos habitaciones de buen tamaño donde últimamente se habían colocado dos pizarrones y cuatro pupitres en cada una.

\- _**Me pregunto por qué tantos pupitres. ¿Acaso habrá más niños como yo?-**_ pensaba, mientras observaba como los sirvientes terminaban de preparar las futuras aulas.

\- _**Aquí es donde la Tía abuela dijo que tomaré lecciones a partir de la próxima semana. Espero que sea divertido. Aunque tengo acceso a todos estos lugares, aún hay más habitaciones a las que no puedo entrar. Nina me dijo que el ala izquierda de la Mansión es zona prohibida. ¿Qué habrá ahí? ¿Por qué estará prohibida? Por el momento no me afecta, ya que es suficiente espacio el que puedo utilizar –**_ pensaba Lainie al ir descubriendo cada uno de los rincones de la planta baja.

En el Primer piso, se encontraban las recámaras. Había ocho en esa área. Era algo extraño, solitario y un poco sombrío, debido a que por el momento sólo una habitación estaba ocupada. La habitación Rosa como denominaban a la habitación de Lainie. Del lado derecho estaba la habitación de alguien llamado Anthony.

\- _**Me pregunto ¿quién será? Y ¿por qué no se encuentra aquí ahora?**_\- Estaba bastante intrigada.

Había dos habitaciones más junto a la de Anthony. Del otro lado, justo enfrente de su habitación se encontraba la de su Tía Rosemary a quien aún no conocía, pero había descubierto que era la madre de Anthony. Junto a esa había otras tres habitaciones. Madame Andley tenía su habitación en el ala izquierda de la Mansión.

En el segundo piso, había más habitaciones y en algunas guardaban todo lo que se necesitaba en una casa como esa. Era un piso mucho más solitario, que no invitaba al alma curiosa y aventurera de la pequeña.

Los tutores empezaron a llegar. La primera fue la Señorita Emma Miller, una joven de finos modales, amable y atenta. Provenía de una familia modesta a la que ayudaba económicamente. Ella sería la tutora oficial.

Después llegó el Señor Thomas Sawyer, un hombre joven muy serio de aspecto ligeramente retraído y soñador. Era hijo único de una familia inglesa de clase media que había encontrado en América grandes posibilidades en el comercio. El estaría a cargo de las materias de matemáticas y ciencias exactas.

Más tarde llegó la Señora Jessica Wilkins, una viuda que ocupaba su tiempo como tutora de protocolo y modales. Tenía gran experiencia con familias reconocidas en la alta sociedad. Era de carácter firme y solía alcanzar grandes elogios al finalizar su instrucción.

El último en llegar fue Señor Jason Becket, un hombre maduro, de carácter afable, con un gusto enorme por la música, en la que encontraba su más grande pasión. Disfrutaba de compartir ese arte con aquellos que como él amaban la música. Provenía de una familia de músicos reconocidos, y en ocasiones formaba parte de la Filarmónica, ofreciendo recitales en las altas esferas sociales. Él sería el nuevo tutor de música.

Pasaron tres meses desde su llegada. Los días estaban completos de actividades. Todo era una perfecta sincronía y conformaba la rutina. A las ocho se servía el desayuno. A las nueve iniciaba la primera clase con la Srita. Miller, quien impartía escritura y lectura. En ocasiones a la pequeña se le dificultaba conseguir el estilo adecuado, y se aburría. Sin embargo, la Srita. Miller la corregía pacientemente impulsándola a perseverar y mejorar su caligrafía y sus expresiones al hablar.

A las diez treinta empezaba la lección con el Sr. Sawyer, quien le enseñaba el arte de los números, las matemáticas. Logró explicarle las sumas y las restas comparando lo que podía ganar o perder si se equivocaba. Podía ganar más tiempo libre o podía perder los permisos para salir al jardín. De eso se trataba sumar y restar.

A las doce en punto se servía el almuerzo.

A la una y media era el turno de la Sra. Wilkins quien enseñaba Modales y Protocolo. Establecía la manera en que debía comportarse, la postura correcta, la manera de caminar. No era tan malo como creía, pues con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que al poner en práctica lo que iba aprendiendo, su Tía Abuela la miraba con agrado. Abriendo poco a poco su corazón.

A las tres iniciaba su lección favorita con el Sr. Becket el tutor de música. Las lecciones de piano son interesantes, aunque le he pedido que nos enfoquemos en la flauta traversa. Era su instrumento predilecto, porque con su melodioso y suave sonido podía sentir como si las aves le hablaran de su libertad en la naturaleza. Se transportaba en un segundo a cualquier parte fuera de la mansión. Cuando lograba alcanzar las notas exactas, las emociones vibraban en su interior. En ocasiones, sentía alegría, tristeza o añoranza. Y podían ser tan profundas, como la vida misma.

Había traído con ella la flauta de plata de su madre. Le recordaba los momentos tan agradables que solía pasar con ella y con su padre. Le encantaba escucharla cuando tocaba para ellos. Y había heredado sus dotes musicales de su madre. El Señor Becket se encontraba muy complacido en poder enseñarle a alguien que vivía la música en cada nota.

A las cinco de la tarde se servía el té y era el tiempo en que podía compartir con su Tía Abuela.

Después tenía un descanso en el que prefería salir al jardín para contemplar el atardecer y para pensar en sus padres.

A las siete debía estar lista para la cena y así cuando el día terminaba, caía rendida y dormía apaciblemente.

El mes de septiembre llegó y el cumpleaños de Lainie sería en la última semana del mes. Durante una tarde de amena conversación, el plan para festejarla se completaba.

\- _**Elaine, por esta única ocasión solo podremos celebrar tú y yo. Te prometo, que en tu siguiente cumpleaños haremos una gran fiesta.-**_

\- _**Tía Abuela, ¿todavía no tienes noticias de mis papás? ¿Crees que puedan venir a comer el pastel con nosotras?**_

\- _**Aún no, pequeña.- **_Desafortunadamente, no había fecha establecida para que ellos llegaran. Cambiando de tema para distraer a la pequeña continuó con la conversación. - _**Dime, ¿de qué sabor quieres tu pastel?**_

\- _**Me gustaría de vainilla, con nueces en el centro.- **_De imaginarlo, ya se lo estaba saboreando.

\- _**Está bien, veré que lo preparen. Vas a cumplir seis años ya.-**_

\- _**Sí**_.-

\- _**El fin de semana haremos un viaje. Iremos a Lakewood. Ahí es donde viven Tu Tía Rosemary y Anthony. También será el cumpleaños de Anthony, sólo cuatro días después del tuyo.**_ – Y pensaba que su reacción había sido bastante tranquila, era una niña dócil y educada.

\- _**¿En serio? ¿Y está muy lejos ese lugar?**_\- Se interesó en saber.

\- _**No mucho, saldremos muy temprano y llegaremos a media mañana. He elegido dos hermosos vestidos como regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que uno lo uses en tu cena y el otro lo lleves a Lakewood. –**_

\- _**Tía Abuela, se supone que en los cumpleaños se entregan regalos. ¿Crees que puedo regalarle algo a Anthony? ¿Qué regalo puede ser apropiado? ¿Qué va a regalarle usted?**_

\- _**Le he elegido un potro que llegará en estos días a las caballerizas. Después lo llevarán a Lakewood.-**_

\- _**Y ¿cree que podré regalarle a Anthony un dibujo de ese potro?**_ – preguntó después de meditarlo un poco.

\- _**¿Te agradaría hacerlo tú misma o prefieres que sea un artista quien lo haga?**_\- le preguntó, sin duda le parecía un detalle muy dulce de su parte. Se imaginaba que sus habilidades en pintura no serían nada impresionantes, pero al menos tenía la intención y había pensado en alguien más.

\- _**¿Un artista puede hacer que se vea real?-**_

\- _**Sí, puede hacerlo tan real como si lo tuviera enfrente.**_

\- _**Me gustaría que fuera sólo de la parte de la cabeza, como si lo estuviera viendo de cerca.-**_

\- _**Es una excelente idea Lainie. Me ocuparé de eso de inmediato.**_\- La complacía mucho la forma en que se comportaba. Se iba ganando su cariño día tras día.-

\- _**Gracias Tía Abuela. **_

Dos días después llegó el artista y después de detallar los deseos de la pequeña logró captar la esencia del magnífico potro. Para satisfacción de ambas terminó la pintura justo a tiempo.

El viaje de fin de semana estaba listo, festejarían en Lakewood el cumpleaños del sobrino favorito de Madame Elroy Andley.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) El equivalente a 1 millón de dólares, que en la actualidad serían como 21 millones.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios.


	3. Capítulo 3 Visita a Lakewood

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie".

Vaya, parece que algo importante y peligroso está ocurriendo en Escocia. Por esa razón Lainie ha tenido que viajar a Chicago para convertirse en la protegida de Madame Elroy Andley. Su vida se ha llenado de actividades y ha comenzado su estricta educación.

¿Cómo será Lakewood? ¿Quiénes son Rosemary y Anthony?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 3

Visita a Lakewood

Una gran celebración se preparaba en la majestuosa Mansión de Lakewood.

No todo era felicidad, las rosas del jardín caían y aunque el viento frío soplaba en el rosedal, un pequeño corría en busca de su madre. Rosemary Brown se encontraba cuidando de su gran pasión, contemplando el resultado de su trabajo arduo y constante, de su amor por las rosas. La belleza de Lakewood radicaba en el colorido y aroma de la flor favorita de su dueña. Muchos decían que la belleza del rosedal manifestaba la hermosura de su creadora, que su alma pura se había reflejado en cada una de las rosas. La vida misma se dibujaba cada primavera y era siempre una vista única y especial. El pequeño estaba aprendiendo el arte de la jardinería y la botánica. Amaba compartir con su madre esos pasatiempos ya que los momentos que pasaban juntos le llenaban de alegría.

Sin embargo, esa tarde parecía que algo diferente flotaba en el aire, se respiraba pesado, denso.

\- _**¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – **_Se escuchó la voz del pequeño llamándola desde la distancia.

Levantó la vista buscando a su pequeño, alzando la voz para indicarle donde se encontraba, le preguntó. - _**¿Qué sucede Anthony?-**_

\- _**¡Las rosas están cayendo!- **_Había sido la respuesta del pequeño que después de ubicar a su madre, había corrido a sus brazos. __

\- _**¡Oh, Anthony! Las flores son bellas porque se deshojan, crecen y caen, crecen y caen y viven para siempre. Ellas no mueren.- **_Comentó la dama al momento en que levantó al niño en brazos y se acomodaron en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el hermoso jardín.

\- _**¡Ni tú tampoco!- **_Exclamó con cierto temor y angustia en su voz el niño.

\- _**Si yo muero, viviré para siempre en tu memoria**_. – Al decir esto una sombra de tristeza cruzó su bello rostro y abrazó tiernamente al pequeño entre sus brazos. Acarició sus rubios cabellos en señal de cariño y afecto. Pasaron un momento así, hasta que el frío les hizo entrar en la mansión.

Esa tarde, Anthony no quiso despegarse de su joven madre, quien disfrutaba observando como el pequeño jugaba sobre la alfombra frente al fuego de la chimenea. Ambos se encontraban muy a gusto dentro de la burbuja de felicidad que habían construido. Nada parecía afectar el buen humor entre ellos.

\- _**Mamá, ¿cuándo llegará papá? ¿Crees que esté aquí para mi cumpleaños?**_

\- _**Seguro que sí, sabes que hace todo lo posible por pasar esa fecha con nosotros. Tú también eres muy importante para él.**_

\- _**Y ¿crees que se quede más tiempo?**_

\- _**Eso espero, cariño. Bueno, ya casi es hora de la cena, así que ve a arreglarte, te espero en el comedor.**_

\- _**Sí mamá.**_\- Después salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

\- _**¡No corras, Anthony!**_

El pequeño se detuvo en seco, y una jovial risilla salió de su pecho.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Por fin, el día tan esperado había llegado, era el treinta de Septiembre de mil novecientos cuatro. Aún era temprano, pero seguramente le esperaban muchas sorpresas. Se había levantado de la cama con más alegría de la usual, se cambió rápidamente y estaba listo para hacerle frente a su octavo aniversario. Se veía muy bien ataviado con un traje tipo marinero que su padre le había enviado para tal ocasión. Sin duda su padre sería una de las primeras personas a quienes saludaría. Su madre, por supuesto sería la primera en abrazarlo y besarlo. Después vería a la Tía Abuela, la matriarca de la familia. Una mujer que a muchos infundía temor, a otros, respeto; pero a él, sólo le inspiraba cariño. Un sentimiento puro e inmenso.

Una vez que llegó a la planta baja, se dio cuenta que el movimiento de sirvientes ya estaba en marcha, la decoración del gran salón estaba prácticamente lista. Su madre, Rosemary, estaba hermosa, parecía un ángel. Su atuendo consistía en un hermoso vestido color champagne, con elegantes brocados color perla que contrastaban brillantemente. Sus hermosos cabellos rubios recogidos en un moño perfecto, con algunos rizos sueltos de manera despreocupada. Llevaba un par de aretes de diamantes rosas y una pequeña gargantilla de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante en forma de corazón. Ligeramente maquillada, con un toque de colorete en las mejillas y un ligero brillo rosado en los labios que resaltaban su belleza. Sus ojos destellaban en un hermoso color verde esmeralda que destilaba en cada mirada, todo el amor que sentía por su pequeño. Anthony la miraba con alegría y en sus ojos azules se podía ver la admiración que sentía por su madre.

Un carruaje se acercó a la entrada de la mansión, Rosemary tomó de la mano a Anthony y se encaminaron a la puerta para recibir al primer invitado. Como Anthony había presentido en el momento de despertar, una figura alta, elegante y varonil descendió del carruaje. El hombre, al levantar el rostro, se percató que unos hermosos ojos verdes le miraban con amor y devoción, mientras que un par de ojos azules le miraban con alegría y emoción.

\- _**¡Papá, papá! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! **_– el pequeño, se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió en dirección del hombre que sonreía complacido con la calurosa bienvenida. Extendió los bazos y recibió al pequeño en un abrazo fuerte y prolongado. Le dio vueltas en el aire hasta que la risa se escuchó en todos lados. Bajó al pequeño, lo tomó de la mano y le dijo con una voz dulce - _**¡Cómo has crecido! Te estás convirtiendo en todo un caballero. ¿Has sido bueno con tu madre? ¿Te has portado bien? ¿No has hecho muchas travesuras?-**_

\- _**Claro que sí, papá. Ya tengo ocho años. Y no me gusta ver triste a mamá por eso trato de ser bueno siempre.- **_Le dijo sonriente, orgulloso de él mismo.

\- _**Me parece muy bien. Entonces es hora de entregarte tu regalo.**_\- Sacó una pequeña caja de madera de su maleta y se la entregó al pequeño. Luego se dirigió a su amada esposa y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo –_** Amor, ¡cómo te he extrañado!**_

\- _**Y yo a ti Vincent. Me alegra que por fin estés aquí. Nos has hecho mucha falta.**_\- Lo abrazó y juntos entraron a la mansión.

\- _**Mira mamá, ¡es un barco! Igual al de papá.**_ – Dijo Anthony, sosteniendo en sus manos un barco de madera a escala del Montgomery _**(1)**_.

\- _**Bueno, cariño. Dejemos que papá se relaje y se prepare para recibir a los invitados. **_\- Así, Vincent Brown, dejó de ser el Capitán de barco para convertirse en esposo y padre de familia por los siguientes días.

Dos horas después, otro carruaje arribó a la entrada de la mansión, y esta vez Anthony seguro de encontrarse con su querida Tía Abuela Elroy, se apresuró para recibirla. Conforme el carruaje se acercaba, el corazón de Anthony se aceleraba, sin alcanzar a comprender por qué. Una vez que llegó a la entrada, observó cómo el carruaje se detuvo y Jeffrey, el mayordomo, abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, apareció una pequeña de hermosos ojos grises que lo miró tímidamente.

\- _**¿Quién es? Nunca antes la había visto. ¿Por qué viene con la Tía Abuela?**_ \- Se preguntaba.

En ese momento, Jeffrey ayudó a la pequeña a bajar del carruaje, una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños, grandes y expresivos ojos grises, sonrisa pícara, adornados únicamente con una cinta que hacía juego con la que traía atada a la cintura. Ataviada en un hermoso vestido color azul celeste con pequeños detalles en tonos más oscuros de azul en las orillas. La niña esperó a que su Tía bajara también para seguirla y ser presentada.

Mientras tanto observaba a aquel rubio, de grandes ojos tan azules como la profundidad del océano. Su mirada era intensa y tierna a la vez, una combinación muy interesante. Su nariz perfectamente perfilada y sus labios ligeramente rosados, facciones que en conjunto hacían de él un jovencito muy atractivo. Aunque para su edad, ya era bastante alto, no podía negar el porte que había heredado de su familia.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron en sorpresa y al mismo tiempo en una interrogante. La dama se percató y sólo esbozo una sonrisa llena de ternura y afecto hacia el muchachito que seguía parado en el mismo lugar. Ella vestía elegantemente, ataviada en un hermoso vestido color purpura con acentos en negro brillante.

\- _**¡Anthony, querido! ¿Acaso no vas a saludar a tu Tía Abuela?**_\- expresó con un alegre reproche en la voz. – _**He venido desde Chicago, solo para verte.-**_

\- _**Hola Tía Abuela, la estábamos esperando. Ya llegó mi papá.**_ – dijo el pequeño con alegría en su voz, al tiempo que abrazaba a su tía por la cintura.

\- _**Bueno, ya es suficiente de tanta efusividad. Me alegro de verte jovencito. No todos los días se cumplen años. Entremos, vamos con tus padres, que quiero presentarles a alguien.**_ – Estiró la mano para que la pequeña se acercara. Acto seguido, la dama se dirigió a la mansión seguida de los dos pequeños, que se miraban curiosamente.

Al llegar al Salón de Té, se saludaron cordialmente. Los esposos Brown ya se encontraban ahí. Madame Elroy Andley, empezó las presentaciones.

– _**Tía Elroy, ¡bienvenida! **_– La saludó calurosamente la madre de Anthony.

\- _**Bienvenida Madame Elroy. **_\- La saludó cortésmente el Capitán Brown al tiempo en que besaba el dorso de su mano.

\- _**Querida Rosemary, Vincent, Anthony, quiero presentarles a esta pequeña que desde ahora es mi protegida.**_ – Extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña, le indicó que se acercara más.

– _**Elaine, ellos son desde hoy tus Tíos Vincent y Rosemary. Este jovencito es tu primo Anthony**_.

La pequeña hizo una leve reverencia y se presentó a sí misma. - _**Buenos días, mi nombre es Elaine Wellington Andley, pero me gusta que me digan Lainie.**_\- Cuando levantó la vista para observarlos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Miró a su Tía Abuela en busca de aprobación y al recibir un leve asentimiento por parte de ella, se giró hacia un paquete que se encontraba en una mesita al lado de la entrada. Lo tomó en sus manos y se acercó a Anthony.

\- _**Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños Anthony y por eso te traje esto. Espero que te guste.**_\- En ese momento, le entregó un regalo envuelto en papel de seda en color azul pastel amarrado con un lazo en azul marino.- _**¡Felicidades!**_

El jovencito se sonrojó un poco y recibió el regalo con gusto.

\- _**¿Lo puedo abrir ya?**_ \- Preguntó buscando en sus padres aprobación y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos en el salón, se dispuso a descubrir lo que le habían dado. Una vez que retiró el papel, quedó al descubierto la pintura al óleo de un hermoso potrillo color blanco, de fondo el paisaje hipnotizante del Lago Michigan al atardecer. Asombro fue lo que se dibujó en el rostro de Anthony y una alegría contagiosa en el rostro de Lainie.

\- _**¿Te gusta?**_ – le preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

\- _**Sí, es hermoso. Lo pondré en mi habitación.**_ – Contestó sonriendo, mientras seguía contemplando el cuadro. A él le gustaba mucho la pintura y pudo apreciar todos los detalles de ese obsequio.

\- _**Bueno, quiero decir, ¿te gusta el potrillo?**_ – preguntó nuevamente.

– _**Claro, es muy hermoso. Parece que va a salir del cuadro. Se ve muy real.**_ – Contestó aunque no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar la pregunta. Lo que llamó su atención fue la sonrisa pícara con la que se lo preguntó.

Una vez más Lainie le sonrió abiertamente y levantando su barbilla le dijo – _**Lo sabía, que te iba a gustar. Pero te va a gustar más cuando lo veas llegar.**_\- Y le guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué quería decir esta chiquilla?, seguramente había algo más de fondo en sus palabras. Miró atentamente a su Tía, quien no podía contenerse de la alegría. Finalmente, le dijo – _**Anthony, ese potro está por llegar a Lakewood. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.**_

\- _**¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- **_Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron enormemente y eran sorpresa, alegría y emoción las que se reflejaban en su rostro.

\- _**Vayan a la caballeriza, tal vez alcancen a verlo llegar antes de que lleguen los invitados. Anthony, lleva a Lainie contigo.**_

\- _**Está bien. ¿Vamos Lainie?**_

\- _**Sí.**_ – Le dijo con emoción.

Caminando hacia la caballeriza, platicaban para conocerse mejor.

\- _**Lainie, ¿vives con la Tía Abuela?**_

\- _**Sí, desde hace algún tiempo. Creo que fue en marzo cuando llegamos.**_

\- _**¿Con quienes llegaste? ¿Has venido con tus padres?**_

\- _**No. Llegué con mi nana, se llama Nina. Y con Jack, aunque ahora mismo no sé dónde está. Desde que llegamos a él lo enviaron a trabajar a otra parte. **_

-_** Y ¿De dónde eres?**_

\- _**Nací en Escocia. Mis padres están allá.**_

\- _**¿Tan lejos? ¿Te gusta vivir en Chicago?**_

_**\- Aún no conozco Chicago, sólo he estado en casa de la Tía Abuela. ¿Aquí es Lakewood?**_

_**\- Bueno, no es precisamente un lugar. Pero es más bien el nombre de esta Mansión. Entonces se puede decir que sí. Esta es la Mansión Lakewood.**_

_**\- Es una casa muy grande también. **_

_**\- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí. Pero no tanto como la de Chicago, en donde vives. ¿Y te gusta explorar? ¿Has tenido tiempo de descubrir los rincones de la Mansión? **_

_**\- ¡Oh! No la he visto toda. Hay algunas áreas en las que no tengo permitido estar.**_

_**\- Seguramente el ala izquierda, ¿no es así?**_

_**\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**\- Es un área prohibida para todos. Es un misterio, a lo mejor algún día descubrimos cuál es. Bueno, aquí es. Esta es la caballeriza. Joseph es el encargado de las áreas verdes y de las caballerizas. Por el momento cuida de los caballos de mis padres. Belleza y Zafiro.**_

_**\- Apurémonos, tengo muchas ganas de verlos.**_

En el interior de la caballeriza se podía escuchar el bufido de dos caballos que estaban siendo cepillados por un joven de 20 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel. Su rostro mostraba algunas pecas pero en general era de facciones agraciadas. De carácter amable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Mientras cepillaba a Belleza le hablaba suavemente. Zafiro ya había sido cepillado y se encontraba tranquilo.

\- **¡Joseph!**

\- _**¡Joven Anthony! ¡Felicidades por su cumpleaños!**_

\- _**Gracias Joseph. ¿Ha llegado algo para mí?**_

\- _**¡Oh sí! Tendrá unos quince minutos de haber llegado. Lo dejé afuera bajo la sombra del cerezo para que descansara un poco antes de traerlo a la caballeriza. Es un ejemplar majestuoso en verdad. Creo que le gustará mucho.**_

\- _**Ella es mi prima Elaine. ¿Puedes llevarnos con él?**_

\- _**Mucho gusto señorita. Por supuesto, síganme.**_

La pintura que Lainie le había dado un momento antes cuando se encontraban en la casa, le hacía honor al ejemplar que tenían enfrente. En general, la majestuosidad de su porte era innegable. Su pelaje era de color blanco, con pequeños detalles grises. Las ganas de tocarlo y acariciarlo se acrecentaron y después de recibir cada uno un cepillo y un banquillo para poder alcanzarlo, iniciaron la tarea de cepillarlo con cariño.

\- _**¿Cómo le vas a llamar, Anthony?**_

\- _**No estoy seguro. Debe ser un nombre que refleje su personalidad y belleza. Además me gustaría tener más contacto con él antes de decidirme. Aunque me imagino que correrá como el viento.**_

\- _**La Tía Abuela dijo que se trata de un potro pura sangre. Y que lo han traído de los países árabes.**_

\- _**Sin duda, es de buena cuna.**_

\- _**Y sin duda es hermoso.**_

\- _**¿Quieres cabalgar?**_

\- _**No puedo hacerlo sola. Además no estoy vestida correctamente.**_

\- _**Yo te llevaré. Y Joseph puede acompañarnos. Siendo esta la primera vez que lo montemos.**_

\- _**¿Será seguro? ¿No crees que se moleste la Tía Abuela?**_

\- _**No puede molestarse, después de todo fue ella quien me lo obsequió.**_

\- _**De acuerdo, pero sólo un corto paseo. No deseo provocarla.**_

Sin embargo, Joseph consideró que era inadecuado cabalgar en el potro, ya que aunque se veía tranquilo, debían terminar de entrenarlo primero. Ante su sugerencia, aceptaron montar a Belleza, la yegua de su madre. Era un ejemplar que hacía honor a su nombre, además de ser completamente mansa y dejarse guiar fácilmente por el jinete.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y al ver que los invitados comenzaban a llegar, se apresuraron a regresar. Joseph los acercó hasta la entrada y los dejó frente a la puerta de la cocina, en la parte posterior de la casa. Así tendrían tiempo de lavarse la cara y prepararse para unirse a la recepción del resto de los invitados. Nina, que había venido también, se ocupó de ayudar a Lainie y después la dejó junto a Anthony en el Gran Salón.

Todo estaba listo, cada quién se encontraba en su lugar correspondiente. Todo era perfecto y el banquete en honor a Anthony Brown Andley esperaba la orden para ser servido.

El fabuloso festín inició su desfile. Sirvieron pato, ternera, ensaladas, frutas de todos tipos, postres variados y finalmente el riguroso pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Anthony.

Se cantó el cumpleaños feliz y Anthony sopló las velas que representaban los ocho años que acababa de cumplir. Le entregaron más obsequios que se fueron acumulando a su lado derecho y que después fueron trasladados a su habitación para que los abriera una vez que se encontrara en ella.

Una vez terminada la hora de comer, los niños y los más jóvenes salieron a jugar en el amplio jardín, mientras que los adultos se quedaban dentro de la mansión.

Aprovechando que aún faltaban algunas presentaciones por hacer, Anthony tomó de la mano a Lainie y se dirigieron al jardín nuevamente.

\- _**Ven, quiero presentarte a mis primos.**_ – Cuando salieron, Anthony logró ubicarlos en la distancia y después de hacer algunos movimientos con los brazos, les pidió que se acercaran.

\- _**Stear, Archie, quiero presentarles a alguien, acérquense.**_-

-_** Hola Anthony, ¿de quién se trata? **_– le preguntó Stear intrigado al ver a la pequeña que estaba parada junto a Anthony.

\- _**Hola Anthony **_– saludó Archie extendiendo su mano derecha, haciendo gala desde entonces de sus buenos modales.

\- _**Ella es Elaine Wellington Andley. Actualmente, vive con la Tía Abuela Elroy.-**_

-_** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alistair Cornwell Andley, pero llámame Stear**_. – Haciendo una venia, decía un joven de cabello negro. De rostro gentil y sereno, en el que un par de expresivos ojos color café se escondían detrás de unas gafas. - _**Él es mi hermano.**_\- dijo indicando a su lado derecho.

\- _**Yo soy Archivald Cornwell Andley, pero llámame Archie.**_ – se presentó tomando la mano de Lainie para besar su dorso. Un chiquillo de cabellos castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

\- _**Mucho gusto, Stear, Archie. Sólo llámenme Lainie. **_– Y haciendo una reverencia terminó la presentación.

\- _**Entonces, si vives con la Tía Abuela y también eres una Andley, eres prima nuestra también. ¿Cómo te sientes viviendo en Chicago? ¿No te aburres?-**_ Le preguntó Stear.

\- _**Por supuesto que no. En realidad no me da tiempo para eso. Tengo muchas actividades que hacer durante el día. Y cuando llega la noche termino rendida.- **_Fue su contestación sincera, al recordar sus múltiples responsabilidades.

\- _**Entonces debes conocer muchos juegos, para tener todo el día ocupado.**_\- Afirmó Archie.

\- _**No se trata de eso. Estoy tomando lecciones.- **_Negando con la cabeza y moviendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

\- _**Típico de la Tía Abuela. Ya te está introduciendo en su mundo de la disciplina y el deber.**_ \- Exclamó Anthony al escuchar lo de las lecciones. - _**Pero no te apures, hoy no hablaremos de lecciones, es un día para divertirse y jugar. ¿Qué les apetece hacer primero? **_\- Invitándoles a comenzar sus aventuras.

\- _**¿Qué tal unas carreras? El primero en llegar a la entrada principal gana. **_\- Comentó Stear.

\- _**Suena interesante, les daremos unos segundos de ventaja a Archie y a Lainie porque son más pequeños.**_ \- Comentó Anthony.

\- _**Que salga primero Lainie, porque con su vestido no creo que pueda correr tan rápido como nosotros. Además sería una pena que lo ensuciara porque es muy bonito. **_\- Dijo Archie, advirtiendo la desventaja del hermoso vestido de Lainie.

\- _**No se preocupen por eso. Ya verán que puedo seguirles el paso. Pero no se tarden mucho, no me gustaría esperarlos sola allá.**_ \- Y salió disparada en esa dirección. Podía sentir la libertad acariciando sus mejillas. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez en que se sintió tan viva. Demostró que efectivamente su hermoso vestido no era obstáculo para correr con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto sintió los pasos de sus compañeros de juego y haciendo un esfuerzo logró llegar hasta el portal seguida por Stear, Anthony y Archie.

Recuperando el aliento, sin contener más la risa que brotaba desde su interior, les dijo. - _**Lo ven se los dije, ¡ja, ja, ja! **_-

\- _**En verdad eres rápida. No me lo esperaba. **_\- Le había dicho Anthony.

\- _**Es que en casa solía jugar en las grandes explanadas junto a mis padres. A papá le gustaba mucho retarme en las carreras. Algunas veces me dejaba ganarle, pero yo sé que lo hacía a propósito. Me gusta mucho estar en campos abiertos y ya extrañaba esta sensación. **_\- Sus ojitos se cubrieron de tristeza por un momento, pero cambió en el momento que escucho a Stear decir:

\- _**Como tú ganaste, Lainie, te corresponde elegir el siguiente juego. **_-

\- _**¿En serio, Stear? ¿Qué me dicen de las escondidas? **_-

\- _**Suena interesante. Pero primero debemos elegir un área donde jugar. Para que sea más fácil y nos dé tiempo para jugar otros juegos.**_ \- Había comentado el chico de anteojos.

\- _**Que sea sólo la zona del rosedal**_. - Sugirió Archie.

\- _**De acuerdo. ¿A quien le tocará hacer la primera búsqueda?**_ \- Preguntó Anthony.

\- _**Que sea Archie, ya que él fue el último en llegar a la entrada.**_ \- Dijo Lainie.

\- _**¿Estás de acuerdo Archie?**_ \- Preguntaron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

\- _**Sí, es justo. **_\- Asintió sonriente.

\- _**Debes contar hasta el diez y después salir a buscarnos. **_\- Le dijo Lainie.

\- _**Sí. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. ¡Listos o no, allá voy! **_-__

A cada uno le llegó su turno de ser el buscador y descubrieron que Lainie era una experta en el juego de las escondidas, en verdad, resultó más ingeniosa y encontraba los lugares más extraños. A la hora de buscarla, tenían que redoblar los esfuerzos para ubicarla. De no ser por su contagiosa risita, que la delataba una vez que se aburría de esperar, no habrían dado con ella.

No importaba si el juego era para niños, ella se animaba a probar. No importaba si requería osadía de su parte, no se quedaba atrás. Así las horas pasaron y cuando el atardecer se miraba en el cielo, comprendieron que era hora de regresar a la mansión.

Los invitados se fueron y sólo la familia más cercana se hospedó esa noche en Lakewood. La Tía Abuela, se mostraba complacida con lo bien que se llevaron Anthony, Stear y Archie con Lainie.

Después de cenar y de tanto juego durante el día, los cuatro pequeños se rindieron ante el cansancio y cayeron en un profundo y reparador sueño.

La mañana siguiente llegó y el momento de las despedidas también. Primero se retiraron los Cornwell. Después de ellos era el turno de la Tía Abuela y con ella el de Lainie.

Habían pasado un fin de semana muy divertido, pero la hora de regresar a Chicago era inevitable. Nina había preparado el equipaje, estaba lista esperando por Lainie y Madame Andley.

\- _**Lainie, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. Que tengas buen viaje y no hagas enojar mucho a la Tía Abuela. **_\- Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y la acompañó afuera.

\- _**Gracias Anthony, me agradó mucho pasar tu cumpleaños contigo. Y para mí también fue un gran regalo conocerlos a todos. **_-

\- _**¿Un regalo? **_\- Preguntó Anthony intrigado.

\- _**Así es, mi cumpleaños fue antes que el tuyo, el veintiséis. Acabo de cumplir seis años. No hubo invitados como en tu fiesta, sólo la Tía Abuela y yo, por eso considero que también fue mi fiesta. Gracias por aceptarme.**_

\- _**¿Cómo no lo dijiste antes? Habría tenido tiempo de prepararte algún obsequio. **_-

\- _**No era necesario, el mejor obsequio que pudieron darme, es su amistad. **_\- Diciendo esto, la Tía Elroy apareció en la entrada lista para salir rumbo a Chicago.

\- _**Bueno, Rosemary, por favor cuídate, y debes mantenerme al tanto. Ya sabes que para cualquier cosa que se necesite estaré en Chicago. Hay otros pendientes que deben arreglarse lo antes posible. **_-

\- _**Por supuesto, Tía. Por favor entregue esta carta al Tío Abuelo William. Me habría gustado mucho verle. Y creo que se alegrará de recibirla. **_-

\- _**Bien, lo haré.**_\- Dirigiéndose al mayordomo preguntó - _**¿Ya está todo listo? **_-

– _**Si, Madame. Todo está listo, además la Señorita Nina ya las espera.**_ \- Contestó muy propio Jeffrey.

– _**¿Y la joven Elaine? **_\- Preguntó Madame Elroy.

\- _**Ella está afuera con el joven Anthony. **_\- Contestó Jeffrey. __

– _**Muy bien. **_\- Asintió la Dama. __

\- _**Bueno, Lainie, la próxima vez que nos veamos, tendré un obsequio para ti. **_\- Le dijo Anthony.

\- _**Hasta pronto, Anthony. **_\- Se acercó a su Tía Rosemary y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - _**Hasta pronto Tía Rosemary, hasta pronto Tío Vincent. **_\- Después de eso, Jeffrey la ayudó a subir al carruaje, donde ya se encontraba la Tía Elroy.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) El Montgomery es el barco del Capitán Vincent Brown. Según mi propio criterio.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen comentarios.

=0=0=0=0=0=

_***** Bienvenida ccc73 *****_


	4. Capítulo 4 El arte de la Comunicación

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie".

Lainie conoció a sus Tíos Vincent y Rosemary. Además Anthony es su primo. El cumpleaños de él fue una celebración llena de sorpresas agradables. También conoció a Stear y Archie Cornwell, quienes también son sus primos. Parece que Rosemary está enferma. Los padres de Lainie aún están en Escocia.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

CAPITULO 4

El arte de la comunicación escrita.

El viaje fue tranquilo, aunque bastante pesado para la pequeña, que llegó rendida. Una vez que se instalaron y después de un relajante baño, Lainie estaba arreglada para la cena.

En esa ocasión llevaba un vestido gris con toques en verde esmeralda. Los colores hacían resaltar la hermosura de su piel y contrastaban con la profundidad de sus ojos.

A pesar de que sólo compartía la mesa con la Tía Elroy, disfrutaba de su compañía. Se preguntaba, como es que una mujer que parecía fría con los demás, con ella tenía la paciencia para conversar aunque fueran cosas de niñas.

\- _**¿Qué te pareció el viaje a Lakewood? **_\- Preguntó la dama.

\- _**Es un lugar precioso, Tía Abuela. Me recuerda mucho la casa de mis padres en Escocia.**_ \- Le contestó.

\- _**¿Y qué me dices de tus Tíos Vincent y Rosemary? **_\- continuó la dama.

-_** Pues creo que son muy amables.**_ \- Dijo sonriente.

\- _**¿Y qué más te gustaría contarme? **_\- La invitó a seguir conversando.

\- _**Pues, Anthony me agradó mucho. Se portó muy bien conmigo. Me mostró los caballos de sus padres. ¿Sabía tía, que Belleza es una yegua muy dócil? Se deja montar fácilmente y no trota mucho si uno no quiere. Anthony me prometió que me enseñaría a cabalgar pronto. **_-

\- _**¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo se te ocurre que pueda ser eso? **__-_

\- _**Bueno, pues pensaba que en algunas vacaciones, o ¿es que no va a haber vacaciones?**_-

\- _**Sí, las hay. Las siguientes están programadas para fin de año. Regularmente son en el mes de diciembre. **_-

\- _**¿Diciembre? ¡Pero si falta mucho para eso!**_ \- Dijo resoplando con desilusión.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! **__-_ Siempre con esas puntadas. No cabía duda que la inocencia sólo se refleja en la infancia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía con ganas. La risa era algo que no se veía bien en una dama. Debía ser más recatada en la expresión de sus emociones, pero con los comentarios y gestos de Lainie, eso era casi imposible. - _**Bueno, ¿qué me dices de Alistair y Archivald? **_-

\- _**Oh, ¡ellos son increíbles! Fueron amables y considerados. También me gustó mucho jugar con ellos, son muy divertidos y me aceptaron en sus juegos. **_-

\- _**Me alegra escuchar eso.**_ \- Asintió la dama en completa satisfacción.

\- _**Muchas gracias Tía Abuela, por llevarme a la fiesta de Anthony**_. - Lainie dijo humildemente.

\- _**Eres miembro de nuestra familia, por lo tanto también debes conocerlos a todos. **_-

\- _**¿Hay más miembros de la familia que debo conocer?**_ -

\- _**¡Oh sí! Muchos más, pero por ahora iremos de poco a poco.**_ -

La cena terminó y después de concluir por esa ocasión la plática tan amena, Lainie fue enviada a su habitación.

En la vida de Lainie las lecciones formaban parte fundamental de su rutina diaria. Se establecían las normas que se irían arraigando poco a poco hasta formar parte integral de su vida.

Los días transcurrieron sin muchas dificultades, nuevamente se había acoplado a sus lecciones y las disfrutaba bastante. Siendo la única pupila, la atención estaba centrada completamente en ella y podía avanzar a su propio ritmo. Sorprendiendo con su capacidad de observación y su inagotable fuente de cuestionamiento, absorbía toda la información que le era proporcionada y asimilaba lo que más se acoplaba a su propia personalidad.

Se había dado cuenta que la Tía Abuela pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, detrás del gran escritorio de madera finamente tallado, conversando con muchas personas. Todos la escuchaban atentos y siempre hacían lo que ella indicaba. Entendía lo que ella le había dicho alguna vez cuando llegó a la Mansión. _**"Cada quien a su edad, tendrá sus propias obligaciones y sus descansos adecuados, en los que podrás hacer lo que desees. Pero para ganártelos debes cumplir primero con tus deberes."**_ Esas palabras resonaban en su memoria y su Tía le estaba comprobando con hechos que hay que cumplir lo que se dice.

Había un hombre, mucho más joven que la mayoría, de aproximadamente 25 años, siempre venia vestido de negro. Hablaba pausado, lo que hacía que su voz fuera cálida. Y aunque era muy serio, a Lainie le provocaba curiosidad. Su mirada era profunda y algo triste. Tenía los ojos negros, el cabello perfectamente corto y un bigote que le daba un aire particular. Según lo que Lainie sabía, ese hombre se llamaba George y acompañaba a su Tía Abuela en las reuniones. Se decía que era el vocero del Tío Abuelo William, el hombre más importante del Clan. Algunas veces las acompañaba a la hora de la cena y muchas otras se retiraba cual relámpago.

Regularmente el último viernes de cada mes, recibía una carta de sus padres y las noticias de ellos, la ilusionaban y alegraban.

_Querida Lainie,_

_Hija hermosa, tu madre y yo queremos decirte cuánto te extrañamos pequeña. Desde que partiste, todos los días pensamos en ti. Sabemos que te estás esforzando mucho en tus lecciones y que has hecho feliz a la Tía Abuela._

_Estamos muy orgullosos de ti pequeña. Esperamos que pronto podamos tenerte de vuelta en nuestros brazos y llenarte de cariños y afecto._

_Por el momento, mi trabajo me impide viajar, así que deberás continuar viviendo con la Tía Abuela. _

_Sigue portándote bien, y recuerda que eres nuestro mayor tesoro._

_Te aman tus padres,_

_Kendrick y Lula._

Desde que había aprendido a escribir, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de contarle a sus padres y a su primo Anthony, lo que había aprendido, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sus alegrías y sus tristezas.

_**Querido Anthony,**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Esta es la primera carta que te escribo y pensé en enviártela. **_

_**La otra noche hubo una gran tormenta y en la mañana cuando paseaba por el jardín encontré un nido de gorriones. Estaba en el pasto cerca del árbol del que cayó. Había tres huevos dentro, pero debido al golpe de la caída se quebraron. Me dio mucha tristeza porque ya no podrán nacer los gorrioncillos. **_

_**Estoy aprendiendo muchos números y mi tutor el Señor Sawyer me ha explicado las sumas y las restas. Soy muy feliz cuando no me equivoco. **_

_**La lección que más me gusta, es música, porque siento que puedo expresar mis emociones y a la Tía Abuela le complace escucharme cuando toco la flauta traversa, que es mi instrumento favorito.**_

_**Mi tutora preferida es la Señorita Miller. Ella me sugirió que practicara mi escritura enviando cartas. Además es emocionante, porque así puedo contarte muchas cosas.**_

_**Espero que me escribas pronto,**_

_**Tu prima,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley.**_

Así la comunicación entre ambos pequeños se fue haciendo más periódica y pronto las cartas se enviaban y se recibían una vez cada dos semanas. La confianza entre ambos se había construido y se contaban todo.

Elaine estaba descansando, como empezaba a ser su costumbre durante las tardes, en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente. Nina sabía que la encontraría ahí, por lo que se le acercó para entregarle una carta.

\- _**Señorita Lainie, tengo una sorpresa para usted.- **_Le dijo con cierto tono juguetón en la voz.

-_** Hola Nina. ¿De qué se trata?- **_La curiosidad empezó a llenar su pecho.

\- _**¿Hay alguna cosa que estés esperando? **_\- Le sonrió amablemente.

\- _**¿Cómo qué? **__-___Lainie preguntó entrecerrando los ojitos.

\- _**Pues creo que hay alguien que desea tener noticias… **_-

\- _**Mmm… …¡Es una carta! ¿De quién se trata? Vamos Nina dime ya. ¡No puedo esperar más! **_\- Lainie corrió hacia su querida Nana.

\- _**Sí, es una carta. Aquí tiene jovencita. **_\- Le entregó el sobre que tenía entre las manos escondido en su espalda.

\- _**Gracias. ¡Quiero leerla de inmediato!**_ \- Al abrirla sus ojitos se alegraron al enterarse de su contenido.

Querida Lainie,

¿Cómo estás? En este momento, todo en Lakewood está tranquilo. No creas que se me ha olvidado la promesa que te hice. Ya la tengo casi lista.

Sabes, he estado practicando mucho la equitación con mi caballo, ya decidí como le voy a llamar. Pero su nombre seguirá siendo un secreto que te voy a revelar la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Este sábado, mamá me ha prometido que irá a cabalgar conmigo. Quiere comprobar cuánto he mejorado y así estar más tranquila cuando salgo durante las mañanas. Todavía no me deja hacerlo solo, por lo que Joseph me acompaña. Disfruto su compañía porque conoce muy bien toda la propiedad.

Cuando vengas, te llevaré a un lugar que me encanta.

Saluda a la Tía Abuela de mi parte.

Cordialmente,

Anthony Brown Andley

La alegría se instaló permanentemente alrededor de la pequeña. En su mundo, las cosas empezaban a funcionar correctamente. Seguía extrañando a sus padres, pero al recibir sus cartas, sabía que no la habían olvidado. Ojalá su padre terminara pronto con sus responsabilidades para que pudieran viajar pronto en su encuentro.

El mes de octubre pasó rápidamente, los avances de Lainie empezaban a notarse en su comportamiento, sus movimientos, sus palabras y su forma de relacionarse con los que la rodeaban.

Siempre amable con todos los trabajadores, se ganó sus corazones y su lealtad. Sin saber que en un futuro la necesitaría. Con respecto a la Tía Abuela, su relación era cada vez más cercana. La dama buscaba el tiempo en su jornada para dedicárselo a las conversaciones que tenían después del té y durante las comidas.

_**Querido Anthony,**_

_**Me dio mucho gusto saber que estás practicando mucho. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber el nombre que le has puesto a tu caballo. **_

_**Me gustaría visitarte pronto, pero la Tía Abuela me dijo sólo podría hacerlo durante las vacaciones. Y ¿qué crees? Mis próximas vacaciones serán hasta diciembre. Aunque no sé cómo me aguantaré hasta entonces.**_

_**Cuéntame más acerca de lo que haces y de lo que te gusta más.**_

_**Saluda a mis Tíos, por favor.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar. En cuanto tuvo un descanso se apresuró a leer la carta recién llegada.

Querida Lainie,

Es una pena que ambos tengamos que esperar hasta diciembre.

Pero al menos tenemos la libertad de escribirnos cuantas veces queramos. Así que tengamos paciencia.

Sabes, hay pocas cosas que me apasionan de verdad. La primera, es pasar tiempo con mi madre. Ella es muy delicada en su salud, sin embargo, es muy fuerte cuando se empeña en hacer las cosas. Le encantan las rosas, siempre está cuidando de ellas en el jardín. Para pasar más tiempo junto a ella, me he interesado en las rosas también. Requieren mucho tiempo también pero nos recompensan brindándonos su belleza y su aroma cuando florecen.

Otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos es la pintura. Me gusta mucho plasmar en un lienzo la belleza de la naturaleza y de todo lo que me rodea. Es una manera de dejar huella en el paso del tiempo para recordar lo que me parece interesante.

Como te lo había mencionado antes, me encanta la equitación. Por eso, estoy practicando mucho.

Ahora cuéntame tú, qué te gusta más.

Saludos a la Tía Abuela,

Con afecto,

Anthony Brown Andley

La contestación pronto se escribió de vuelta.

_**Querido Anthony,**_

_**¿Cómo estás? **_

_**Te cuento un poco más de mí. Me encanta la naturaleza, todo lo que existe en ella. Porque la naturaleza nos da todo para que podamos ver la belleza de la vida. Me hace**_ _**muy feliz**_ _**estar al aire libre, sintiendo cómo el viento acaricia mi cara, el aroma y frescura, llenan mis pulmones. El sonido de las aves cantando alegra mis oídos. Es como si la naturaleza preparara un recital especialmente para mi cada día.**_

_**Me gusta mucho la música. Sobre todo tocar la flauta. El Sr. Becket, mi tutor, es muy bueno. Me ha dicho que si me empeño lo suficiente, algún día podría formar parte de una filarmónica**_ _**o de una orquesta. Aunque no estoy segura de que a la Tía Abuela le parezca una buena idea.**_

_**Me gustan mucho los postres de frutas, pero especialmente la natilla de vainilla es mi favorita. Me encanta**_ _**la textura suave que tiene y como se deshace en mi boca, llenando todos mis sentidos con su sabor delicado.**_

_**Y a ti, ¿te gustan los dulces? ¿Cuál es tu favorito?**_

_**Saludos cordiales para todos.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Nuevamente no tardó mucho en buscar el tiempo necesario para leer la contestación que le había llegado desde Lakewood.

Querida Lainie,

Estamos muy bien. Mi madre, te manda saludos. Espera verte pronto también.

¡Vaya! No sabía que fueras tan intensa. Para una niña de tu edad, creo que te apasiona de verdad la naturaleza. Qué bien por ti.

Bueno, me gustan los dulces en general, pero mis favoritos son los bombones al licor. Mi papá ha traído durante sus viajes, diferentes tipos de bombones. Los que hasta ahora me han gustado más son los franceses, porque aunque son dulces, no me empalagan muy rápido. Sólo tengo permitido comer dos bombones en cada ocasión. Cuando crezca un poco más podré comer una ración más grande.

Tal vez, si estuvieras de acuerdo, la próxima vez que nos visites, puedas deleitarnos con un recital de flauta. Me encantaría escucharte. Quizás pueda acompañarte y tocar la última pieza que he estado practicando con mi gaita. Es una melodía antigua que nos ha representado durante generaciones. En mi opinión es muy compleja, pues transmite diferentes emociones. Como una admiradora de la belleza que eres, creo que entenderás a lo que me refiero cuando la escuches. ¿Sabías que todos los varones de nuestro Clan deben tocar la gaita?

He recibido carta de Stear y Archie, están disfrutando mucho de su viaje. En esta ocasión han tenido que viajar a Asia. Están conociendo a otras personas, y una cultura diferente a la nuestra. Planean venir a visitarnos también en las vacaciones. Ojalá podamos reunirnos todos.

Por lo regular, la Tía Abuela, viaja a Londres durante el fin de año. Si lo hace, ¿irás con ella? Tal vez te gustaría festejar con nosotros la navidad en Lakewood. Si es así, me encantaría que vinieras pronto.

Hasta la próxima,

Con afecto,

Anthony Brown Andley.

Después de leer la carta, Lainie se preguntaba ¿cuáles serían los planes que tendría la Tía Abuela? Aún no habían hablado sobre el asunto y ella no le había mencionado nada acerca de algún viaje que estuviera organizando pronto. Tal vez tendría que preguntárselo directamente durante la cena o el desayuno. Al fin y al cabo ya tenía la confianza suficiente de comentarle cualquier cosa.

\- _**¿Tía Abuela? -**_

\- _**¿Qué pasa Lainie?-**_

\- _**Anthony me ha comentado que durante las celebraciones de fin de año, usted siempre viaja a Londres.-**_

\- _**Así es. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? **_-

\- _**Bueno, pues es que yo… Me preguntaba si este año también va a viajar y que va a pasar conmigo.**_

\- _**De momento, mi viaje a Londres se ha pospuesto. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí en Chicago.**_

\- _**Entonces, ¿podríamos ir a Lakewood a pasar las vacaciones con Anthony?**_-

\- _**¿Te gustaría hacer eso?-**_

\- _**¡Sí! Además, también vendrán Stear y Archie.-**_

\- _**Estás muy bien informada, por lo que veo.-**_

\- _**Es sólo que Anthony y yo nos escribimos mucho.**_-

-_** Me alegra por ustedes. Veré que se prepare todo para que pases la navidad allá. Me temo que yo no podré acompañarte, pero nos veremos cuando regreses.**_-

\- _**Oh, muchas gracias Tía Abuela. Le escribiré pronto a Anthony, seguramente le dará mucho gusto saber que sí voy a pasar las vacaciones en Lakewood.-**_

\- _**Sólo debes prometerme una cosa antes de que te ilusiones tanto.**_-

\- _**¿Qué cosa?**_-

\- _**Debes portarte bien. Procura no molestar demasiado a tu Tía Rosemary. Ella debe descansar y no fatigarse de más. No hagas travesuras y pórtate como toda una Andley.-**_

\- _**Por supuesto Tía Abuela. No se preocupe por eso. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudar también.**_-

\- _**Esa es la actitud que esperaba de ti.**_ –

Una vez que estuvo sola en su habitación se dispuso a escribirle a Anthony para hacerle conocer la decisión de la Tía Abuela. Empezó a hacer planes para pasar unas vacaciones felices.

La contestación pronto se escribió de vuelta.

_**Querido Anthony,**_

_**Estoy verdaderamente contenta en este momento. He platicado con la Tía Abuela, y no me vas a creer. ¡Me ha dado permiso para pasar unas vacaciones en Lakewood! **_

_**Acepto la invitación que me has hecho. Ella preparará todo, así que estaré llegando lo más pronto posible.**_

_**¿Crees que pueda invitar a mis padres también? ¿Podrías preguntarles a los Tíos si me dejan llevarlos? Aún no sé si ellos vendrán, pero si vienen, me gustaría que también conocieran Lakewood. Estoy segura que a mamá también le gustarán las rosas.**_

_**No te había contado antes, pero a mi mamá también le gustan las flores. Sus favoritas son los jazmines. De hecho, he traído algunos de su jardín y la Tía me ha permitido plantarlos en su invernadero. El aroma que desprenden ha inundado el ambiente deliciosamente. Si quieres, te llevaré algunos brotes para ti.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

La carta de Anthony llegó antes del tiempo normal, parecía que estaba igual de emocionado.

Querida Lainie,

Por supuesto que puedes invitar a tus padres. Lo he comentado con mamá y ella está de acuerdo. Se lo ha comentado a mi padre, no hay inconveniente. Además será muy agradable conocerlos. Si te pareces a ellos, estoy seguro de que son muy buenas personas.

Te comento también que Stear y Archie llegarán al terminar la primera semana de diciembre. La Tía Janice viajará con ellos. Aunque el Tío Walter no podrá venir pues parece que tiene mucho trabajo.

Estoy ansioso por que lleguen las vacaciones.

Dale las gracias a la Tía Abuela de mi parte.

Con afecto,

Anthony Brown Andley

Así, llegó el mes de diciembre tan anhelado. Y una carta no se hizo esperar.

_Querida Lainie,_

_Hermosa pequeña. Tu madre y yo estamos terminando los preparativos para viajar a Chicago. _

_Podremos verte muy pronto. Estamos ansiosos de tenerte de nuevo con nosotros y darte todo el cariño que hemos estado guardando sólo para ti._

_Tu madre ha insistido en que pasemos unos días contigo aunque no haya concluido con mi trabajo. Así que es posible que festejemos juntos la navidad o el año nuevo._

_Llegaremos cuando menos lo esperes, así que pórtate bien. _

_Sabemos que te sigues esforzando y que has sido muy valiente al superar la distancia entre nosotros. Recuerda que eres y siempre has sido lo más importante de nuestras vidas. Nuestro amor por ti es tan grande como el mismo cielo. No sabes dónde empieza ni donde termina._

_Estamos orgullosos de ti. Hasta pronto amada hija,_

_Tus padres,_

_Kendrick y Lula L._

La emoción que la llenó, era tanta, que no le importó danzar de alegría alrededor de la fuente. Reía y tarareaba. Desde el ventanal del Gran Salón, una dama observaba con afecto, la algarabía que era Lainie. Ella también había recibido la notificación de la llegada de los padres de la niña. Aunque su corazón se encontraba envuelto en una confrontación de emociones y sentimientos.

Por una parte, sabía que ese momento tendría que llegar. Los padres de la chiquilla tenían todo el derecho de llevársela con ellos, si así lo decidían. Había visto como en algunas ocasiones, Lainie pasaba ratos contemplando el horizonte, inmersa en su melancolía. Era de esperar que extrañara a sus padres. ¿Qué niño no lo hace?

Sin embargo, esa chiquilla, sin proponérselo se había colado hasta el fondo de su corazón. La compañía que le brindaba, su ternura e inocencia se la habían ganado. Por mucho que se esforzara por mantener cierta distancia, tenía que reconocer que no era de palo. Aunque muchos lo dudaran, ella también tenía sentimientos y era capaz de amar.

Tenía al menos su conciencia tranquila. Había hecho lo que estaba a su alcance por darle a la pequeña un hogar mientras las cosas no marchaban bien. Había cumplido con lo que se le había pedido. Si Lainie debía regresar con sus padres, que así fuera. Con esta convivencia, el lazo que se había creado entre ambas no se rompería fácilmente. Elroy Andley, seguiría al pendiente de ella, aún en la distancia. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

El invierno estaba en su apogeo y se acercaba Navidad. Todo estaba preparado para pasar unas vacaciones en Lakewood y Lainie estaba muy emocionada de ver nuevamente a sus primos. En esta ocasión, la Tía Abuela Elroy no la acompañaría, como ya se lo había dicho anteriormente, pues tenía muchos asuntos importantes que atender aún en Chicago. Sin embargo, había consentido en enviar a Elaine con los Brown durante las festividades, y en caso de que sus padres llegaran, los enviaría a Lakewood para que la alcanzaran. Debido a las distancias, una carta no llegaría a tiempo para informarles de su viaje.

Era la mañana del quince de diciembre de mil novecientos tres y aunque estaba algo fría, Lainie se había levantado temprano. Cuando Nina entró en su habitación para ayudarla, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarla lista. Estaba completamente vestida, esperando solamente para que la peinara con una cola de caballo perfecta.

\- _**Vaya, veo que en verdad está emocionada de ir a Lakewood. **__-_ Le dijo en tono alegre.

\- _**Sí, porque podré ver a Anthony, Stear y Archie. Además, papá y mamá llegarán también. Podré verlos después de tanto tiempo.**_-

\- _**Lainie. Preciosa, sabe que eso es sólo una posibilidad. ¿Entiende lo que eso significa? -**_

\- _**Sí. Que podré ver a papá y mamá.**_ -

\- _**No, cariño.- **_Suspiró ante lo que tenía que decirle._** \- Significa que puede que sí pero también puede que no. Es mejor que no se haga ilusiones.-**_

\- _**¡No! Yo sé que voy a verlos. Además me he portado bien. He hecho caso de todo lo que me piden. He sido obediente. He sido una damita elegante como quiere la Tía Abuela. Así que me parece que voy a ver a mi papá y a mi mamá.**_ \- Su carita empezó a enrojecerse y unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus hermosos ojos grises. - _**No me entiendes Nina, quiero verlos, los extraño mucho. Me hacen falta. Además ellos me prometieron que llegarían antes de Año Nuevo en la última carta que recibí.**_ \- Buscando entres sus cartas, sacó la que había recibido una semana atrás y se la extendió a su nana para que la leyera.

\- _**¡Oh, preciosa! **_-__Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para inclinarse y estar a su altura. -_** No hace falta que yo la lea. No se ponga triste. Sólo quiero que esté feliz. Si sus padres le prometieron que los verá pronto, así será. - **_Le acarició una mejilla al tiempo en que continuaba diciendo. -_** Ahora cambie esa cara y apurémonos. Tiene que desayunar antes de salir de viaje. Ya todo está listo y no creo que quiera hacer esperar a Madame Elroy. Sabe que le desagrada la impuntualidad. -**_

\- _**Si. -**_

Después del desayuno, Madame Elroy daba las últimas instrucciones a Elaine, antes de subir al carruaje que la llevaría a la mansión en Lakewood.

\- _**Elaine, recuerda que debes comportarte adecuadamente. Eres una Andley y como tal, espero que seas una damita elegante. **_\- Decía la Dama, mientras acariciaba la coronilla de la pequeña.

\- _**Nina, que no le den trabajo de más a Rosemary. Ella debe descansar y no estar preocupada por las travesuras que pueda hacer Elaine. Será tu responsabilidad a partir de este momento, hasta que regresen después de Año Nuevo. -**_

\- _**Como usted ordene Madame Elroy. Así lo haré. **_\- Contestó la nana.

Sin que ella lo esperara, Lainie se le acercó y jalando su mano para que se inclinara, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo - _**Hasta luego Tía Abuela, la voy a extrañar. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. **_\- Acto seguido subió al carruaje, seguida de su inseparable nana.

\- _**¡Yo también Lainie!**_ \- dijo para sí misma, dando la instrucción al cochero para que iniciara el viaje.

\- _**En poco tiempo esa niña ha llenado de alegría esta casa.**_ \- Una varonil voz se escuchó detrás de la dama.

\- _**Así es George, así es. Y cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está William?**_ -

\- _**Él se encuentra bien, Madame. De acuerdo al itinerario, llegará el día veinte a las diez de la mañana. **_-

\- _**¿Irás tú por él?**_ \- Volteó a verlo directamente.

\- _**Así es Madame. **_\- Asintió George.

\- _**Bien… **_-

=0=0=0=0=0=

Gracias a todas las personas que leen anónimamente. Espero que en algún momento se decidan a dejar un comentario.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bienvenida _**Lady Lyuva Sol**_.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a _**ccc73**_.


	5. Capítulo 5 Unas vacaciones

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie".

La relación entre Madame Elroy y Lainie se ha estrechado con el paso de los días. Aparentemente, la Matriarca está siendo cautivada por la ternura y la inocencia de la pequeña Lainie. La comunicación entre Anthony y Lainie también los ha ayudado a conocerse más. La invitación para las vacaciones de diciembre no se hizo esperar y todo parece indicar que finalmente los padres de Lainie llegarán a América.

¿Qué sorpresa le tendrá preparada Anthony a Lainie? ¿Por qué no viajó con ella la Tía Abuela? ¿Acaso planeaba pasar las festividades con William?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

CAPITULO 5

Unas vacaciones.

Era poco después de mediodía y en la puerta de la mansión de Lakewood, tres jóvenes esperaban la llegada del carruaje que acababa de cruzar por el portal. Aunque el día anterior había nevado y todo el paisaje se encontraba cubierto de nieve, el calor de la emoción que les invadía era mayor que el aire frío que se sentía en el ambiente. Sabían perfectamente quien venía en ese carruaje y aunque habían pasado casi tres meses desde la vez que se vieron, era como si el tiempo y las distancias no tuvieran significado.

Una vez que el carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos, las sonrisas en sus rostros reflejaban el verdadero cariño que había nacido entre ellos.

Anthony se acercó a la puerta del carruaje para ayudar a su pequeña invitada a bajar. - _**¡Lainie, que bueno que llegas! Te esperábamos desde hace un rato ya.**_ -

\- _**Gracias Anthony. La verdad que el viaje se me hizo muy largo. Tuvimos que parar en varias ocasiones para que Peter quitara algo de nieve. Y ahora mismo me muero de hambre.**_ – Había expresado abiertamente. Pues no había adultos entre ellos que pudieran ofenderse con su sinceridad, excepto Nina, claro.

\- _**¡Lainie!**_ – La retó Nina, - _**¡Eso no es correcto!- **_Le decía al tiempo en que le guiñaba un ojo.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ – rieron los jóvenes al ver el puchero que hizo Lainie al escuchar a Nina.

\- _**Lo siento.**_ \- Se apenó ante el reproche de su nana y agachó la cabeza.

\- _**Bienvenida Lainie -**_ Dijo Stear.

\- _**Sí, bienvenida.**_ – dijo Archie.

\- _**Entonces, entremos ya. Después de que comas algo, iremos a ver a mamá y papá. **_\- Dijo Anthony alegremente.

\- _**Creo que sería mejor que los salude primero, porque una vez que coma, quiero salir al jardín. Necesito que me dé el aire. Sin la supervisión de la Tía Abuela puedo hacer cosas que en verdad quiero. **_-

\- _**¡Ah! ¿Y cómo qué cosas?**_\- Le preguntó Anthony.

\- _**Pues explorar, por ejemplo. **_-__

\- _**¿Explorar? Me parece que estos días no permiten que se pueda explorar mucho. Todo está cubierto de nieve y no se pueden ver grandes diferencias. **_\- Le comentó Stear muy serio.

\- _**Bueno, y ¿qué me dicen de los muñecos de nieve? Papá y mamá solían hacerlos conmigo antes de navidad o después de grandes nevadas. Era divertido y ganaba el que hiciera el muñeco más grande. **_-

\- _**En ese caso creo que podremos encontrar algo que hacer. **_\- Aseguró Archie.

\- _**¡Entonces ese es el plan de hoy!**_ \- Exclamó con júbilo Lainie.

Los jóvenes saludaron a Nina y las guiaron a la habitación que habían asignado a Lainie desde la vez en que se había hospedado en Lakewood por primera vez. Una vez instalada, se dirigieron al Salón de Té, donde esperaban Vincent y Rosemary.

\- _**¡Bienvenida Lainie!**_ \- La saludó alegremente Rosemary.

\- _**Muchas gracias Tía. Te he traído un obsequio. **_\- Le entregó una cajita que contenía galletas de vainilla con trozos de nuez. - _**Son mis favoritas, espero que a ti también te gusten. **_-

\- _**Las probaremos hoy a la hora del té**_. -

\- _**Hola Tío Vincent.**_ \- Le saludó cordialmente.

\- _**Hola Lainie. Bienvenida. **_-__Había saludado cordialmente el Capitán Brown.

\- _**Hola Lainie, yo soy tu Tía Janice. Soy la mamá de Stear y Archie.**_ \- Se presentó amablemente una dama de cabellos castaños, de ojos café y mirada dulce. - _**Me han hablado maravillas de ti.**_ -

\- _**¿En serio?**_ \- la observó intrigada. - _**¡Perdón! **_\- Ofreció mientras hacía una leve reverencia para presentarse. -_** Mi nombre es Elaine Wellington Andley, es un placer conocerla. **_-

\- _**¡Eres encantadora!**_ \- Le dijo. - _**Ven, acércate que quiero darte un abrazo.**_ \- Le indicó con los brazos abiertos que podía acercarse confiadamente.

\- _**Gracias.**_ \- Dijo Lainie algo ruborizada.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ \- Rieron todos.

-_** Me ha dicho Anthony que tienes hambre. Adelante, ve por un bocadillo. Disfruten del resto del día.**_ \- Fueron las palabras de Rosemary.

\- _**Gracias. **_-__

Después del pequeño refrigerio salieron al jardín, comenzaron con la construcción de sus muñecos de nieve. Lainie les había dicho que además de nieve, el muñeco debía tener algún artículo que lo diferenciara de los demás y que cada quien podría agregar cuantos quisieran.

Cuando todos habían encontrado los elementos para su muñeco, empezaron a trabajar. Aunque Lainie era la más pequeña, no se quedaba atrás. Archie había elegido un sombrero de copa y una pipa para su muñeco. Stear había elegido una bufanda y un par de guantes. Anthony había elegido una zanahoria, unas ramas y un chaleco de lana. Lainie había elegido un vestido y una cinta para el cabello.

Cuando terminaron, se sorprendieron de lo lindos que habían quedado todos e invitaron a los adultos para dar su veredicto. Tanto Rosemary, Janice como Vincent se alegraron de ver lo bien que se llevaban los jovencitos y decidieron declararlo como un empate. Pues, no podían elegir entre los cuatro. Así llegó la hora de la cena y todos se apresuraron a arreglarse para compartir los alimentos en el calor de la familia.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Anthony no había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Lainie. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para preparar la sorpresa que tenía para ella. Había convencido a sus padres y cuando se puso en contacto con sus primos Stear y Archie, les había comentado que el cumpleaños de Lainie había sido sólo unos días antes que el suyo y que como ninguno de ellos sabía, pues no le habían festejado adecuadamente. Para preparar esa ocasión especial, habían solicitado la ayuda de Nina.

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas los cuatro compartían la alegría. Lainie quería ver qué tanto había crecido el potrillo que le habían regalado a Anthony en su cumpleaños. Así que estaba emocionada de verlo.

\- _**Lainie, ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a revelarte el nombre que había elegido para el potrillo? **_-

_**\- Sí, me lo mencionaste en tu primera carta. **_-

_**\- Pues he decidido llamarlo Trueno. **_-

\- _**¿Trueno? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para lo nombraras así? **_-

\- _**Así es, me parece que es un nombre que le queda muy bien, ya que cuando cabalgas en él es como si pudieras volar sobre el viento.**_ -

\- _**Ya veo.**_ \- Y dirigiéndose al caballo. - _**¡Hola Trueno!**_ \- Miró hacia arriba desde una distancia prudencial. Pues la verdad, la majestuosidad del animal la había impresionado, había crecido bastante. -

\- _**Pero además hay alguien más a quien quiero que conozcas. Acércate. No tengas miedo. **_-

\- _**¡No tengo! ¡Es sólo que está enorme! Y ¿si no me recuerda? **_-

\- _**No te preocupes, no te hará daño. Pero te repito, hay alguien más a quien quiero presentarte. **_-

-_** Bueno. **_\- Y se acercó lentamente, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Anthony.

\- _**¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te prometí un regalo? **_\- Le preguntó Anthony.

\- _**Si**_ \- Lainie dijo con sorpresa y curiosidad en la voz.

\- _**¡Pues aquí lo tienes!**_ \- Y la dirigió a la cuadra que estaba enfrente de donde se encontraba Trueno.

Al asomarse al interior, pudo ver una pequeña yegua, réplica del corcel que acababa de ver. También era blanca y tenía unos vestigios color gris, que con la luz brillaban en tonos plateados.

\- _**¡Oh, es hermosa! ¿En verdad es para mí? Debe ser una broma, ¿no es cierto? **_\- Volteó a ver a los tres jóvenes que la observaban alegres. - _**Pero, no puedo aceptarla Anthony**_. - Finalmente dijo agachando la carita con cierta tristeza. - _**La Tía Abuela se enfadará mucho si la llevo conmigo. No creo que me deje tenerla en mi habitación.**_ \- Dijo resignada.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ \- Rieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Y ante la mirada atónita de la niña, Anthony sólo pudo decir - _**No, no creo que te deje tenerla en tu habitación. **_-

\- _**Lo ves, por eso no puedo aceptarla. **_-__

\- _**Pues yo creo que sí puedes. Sólo que tendrá que quedarse aquí en Lakewood y así cada vez que vengas podrás ir a cabalgar conmigo. **_-

\- _**¿En serio, Anthony? ¿Cuidarás de ella por mí?**_ -

\- _**Aunque no lo haga todo el tiempo, podré asegurarme de que reciba un buen trato al igual que Trueno. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es ponerle nombre. ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara? **_-

\- _**No lo sé… Es tan hermosa… Me parece que le pondré… Luna. Es tan blanca como ella y brilla como si tuviera luz propia. **_-

\- _**Sí, es un bello nombre, Luna. Aunque también suena un poco como el tuyo, Lainie, ¿no crees? **_-

\- _**No lo había pensado, pero creo que tienes razón. Así no te olvidarás de mí. **_\- Acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

\- _**Nunca lo haría.**_ \- Le sonrió ante aquel gesto inocente.

\- _**Oigan, creo que es hora de pasar a la fase dos.**_ \- Comentó Stear, que estaba impaciente por ver la reacción de Lainie.

\- _**Cierto, así no nos sentiremos excluidos**_. - Afirmó Archie, quien ya se dirigía a la parte trasera de las caballerizas. - _**Vamos Lainie, es por aquí.**_ \- Le ofreció su mano, indicándole el camino a seguir.

Una vez afuera, se encontraron en una pequeña terraza de madera. En medio había una mesa elegantemente adornada con un enorme jarrón que contenía algunas de las pocas rosas que quedaban y cuatro platos cubiertos con tapas de plata.

Lainie abrió los ojos nuevamente sorprendidos y mirando a los tres jóvenes que la acompañaban les inquirió. - _**¿Qué es esto?**_-

\- _**Es una fiesta sorpresa para ti. En honor a tu cumpleaños, aunque sea tarde. No lo sabíamos en ese entonces, pero ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir, pensamos que sería bueno festejarte.**_ \- Explicó Stear.

\- _**Y como en toda fiesta hay regalos, nosotros también tenemos obsequios para ti.**_ \- Comentó Archie, sacando dos cajas de debajo de la mesa. Le entregó una a Stear y él se quedó con la otra.

\- _**Lainie, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_ \- le dijo Stear, extendiéndole la caja que tenía y dándole un abrazo. - _**Espero que te guste, vamos ábrelo ya**_. - Le pidió algo impaciente, pues deseaba ver la reacción de ella.

-_** Gracias. **_\- Y con una emoción descontrolada, rompió el papel que envolvía la caja. Cuando la abrió se encontró con una muñeca de porcelana igual a ella. Podía distinguir el parecido, unos enormes ojos grises, nariz pequeña y labios delgados. El cabello castaño y lacio amarrado en una elegante cola de caballo. Traía un vestido en color azul celeste parecido al que usó la ocasión en que los conoció, zapatos, sombrero y sombrilla miniatura a juego. - _**¡Es hermosa, Stear, muchas gracias!**_ \- Y sin que nadie lo esperara se arrojó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Stear se sonrojara.

\- _**Oye, preciosa, falta mi regalo. Aquí tienes. Ábrelo también.**_ \- Le dijo Archie, quien se estaba impacientando por tener que ser el último en recibir la atención de su pequeña prima.

\- _**Por supuesto. A ver.**_ \- De igual forma se deshizo del papel de envoltura y al abrir la caja encontró tres atuendos más en colores lavanda, verde y rosa, haciendo juego con zapatitos, sombreros y sombrillas. Volteó a ver a Archie, quien ya estaba listo con los brazos extendidos para recibirla. Ante lo que Lainie no pudo contenerse y también se abalanzó sobre él para darle otro beso en la mejilla. - ¡_**Están hermosos, gracias Archie!**_

\- _**Así también ella podrá acompañarte a las fiestas y podrá vestirse adecuadamente como toda una damita elegante igual que tú**_. -

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojitos grises, pronto el llanto fue incontrolable. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos pues lo último que se imaginaron era verla llorar así.

\- _**Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no estás contenta? ¿Por qué lloras así?**_ \- Se acercó Anthony a abrazarla y a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- _**Es sólo que estoy demasiado contenta, tanto que no puedo contener todo lo que siento. Es muy hermoso lo que hacen por mí. Gracias. Muchas gracias. **_-

\- _**Y esto aún no se acaba, tenemos otra sorpresa más**_. - Dijo Stear.

\- _**Acerquémonos a la mesa, esta también te va a gustar.**_ \- Dijo Archie, moviendo la silla para indicarle a Lainie donde debería sentarse.

\- _**Y ¿qué es?**_ \- Preguntó hipando aún. Sentándose dónde se le había indicado.

\- _**No te lo mostraremos hasta que dejes de llorar**_. - Dijo Anthony muy serio.

Lainie trató de controlarse y después de unos minutos lo logró.

\- _**Muy bien, ahora a la cuenta de tres, destapamos los platos al mismo tiempo. ¿Listos? Uno, dos, tres. **_-__Fue la sugerencia de Anthony.

Y lo que había delante de ellos logró recuperar la sonrisa en el rostro de Lainie, quien finalmente pudo exclamar - _**¡Natilla de vainilla! Mmh, es deliciosa. Además tiene trocitos de nuez. ¡Me encanta! **_-

Cuando los cuatro terminaron su postre, ya era casi hora de volver a la mansión. Al llegar a la entrada ya los esperaban Samuel y Nina.

\- _**Jóvenes, por favor apresúrense, la cena está por servirse. **__-___Les había observado Jeffrey, quien se mantenía siempre muy serio. Pues se tomaba muy a pecho sus responsabilidades en la mansión.

\- _**Vamos, Lainie, tengo que ponerla muy bonita**_. - Le había dicho Nina, al extenderle su mano para que se apresurara.

Así cada quien se dirigió a su habitación para estar listos y puntuales en el Comedor.

Cuando Lainie y Nina se quedaron solas en la habitación, la niña no pudo controlarse más y le platicó todo lo vivido a su querida nana. Le mostró la hermosa muñeca que Stear le había regalado y los trajes que Archie había confeccionado para ella. Le dijo que la yegua que le había regalado Anthony se llamaba Luna, que era muy hermosa y parecida al corcel del mismo Anthony, que se llamaba Trueno. Estaba extremadamente alegre y no paraba de hablar mientras la arreglaban.

\- _**Lista, ya quedó muy bonita. Ahora apresúrese, que el día aún no acaba y seguramente ya la están esperando**_. -

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

\- _**Adelante.**_ \- Nina dio la indicación.

En ese momento, los tres chicos estaban en el umbral de la puerta esperando por Lainie.

\- _**Vamos**_. - Dijeron al unísono.

\- _**Si, vamos**_. - Contestó la niña.

Al entrar al Comedor, se encontraron con los padres de Anthony y la Tía Janice, que ya los estaban esperando. Cada quien se dirigió a su lugar correspondiente. El Capitán Brown estaba sentado en la cabecera, a su lado derecho estaba Rosemary. Del lado izquierdo se ubicaba la Tía Janice. Junto a Rosemary se encontraba el lugar de Anthony. Junto a Janice los lugares de Stear y Archie. A Lainie le correspondía el asiento junto a Anthony.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y después los chicos fueron enviados a sus habitaciones a descansar. Después de todo había sido un día lleno de sorpresas y emociones que los habían agotado completamente.

Antes de quedarse dormida, Lainie pensó en sus padres y en lo felices que se pondrían al ver que ella era verdaderamente querida por sus primos. Seguramente les agradaría tanto como a ella su nueva yegua y sin duda su madre elogiaría la muñeca que le acababan de regalar. Así la niña se quedó profundamente dormida y sumida en un sueño lleno de amor y calidez.

Así transcurrieron los días, entre juegos, aventuras y risas hasta la celebración de Navidad. Todos se encontraban reunidos frente al enorme y perfectamente adornado árbol. Contemplando como los destellos del fuego de la chimenea brillaban en cada uno de los adornos de cristal. Después de cantar algunos villancicos y de tocar diferentes instrumentos musicales, el amor familiar que se respiraba en la casa había cubierto a todos los integrantes de la fiesta. Aunque había otros invitados que pocas veces venían, amigos de la pareja Brown principalmente, todos se mostraban alegres de participar de dicho evento.

Después de la cena, hubo algunos regalos entregados a los invitados y después del brindis, los chicos fueron enviados a dormir. Poco sabían de los acontecimientos que tendrían que enfrentar. Y de las amargas sorpresas que los esperaban.

=0=0=0=0=0=

A la mañana siguiente, un carruaje estaba listo para empezar el viaje a Lakewood, y una dama taciturna lo abordaba. Su semblante mostraba los vestigios de una noche sin sueño, los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos revelaban el cansancio que llevaba a cuestas. Durante varias noches, había estado pensando en la manera más sutil para dar la penosa noticia, ya que quien tenía que escucharla, probablemente no entendería del todo el alcance de la situación.

En el tiempo que la pequeña llevaba viviendo bajo su tutela, se había ganado ya un lugar dentro de su corazón. Era muy alegre y siempre estaba dispuesta a complacerla. Se empeñaba en alcanzar los objetivos que le imponía y al mismo tiempo seguía siendo una niña pícara e impredecible. Sencillamente ya la quería. Justo como Lord Kendrick lo había dicho. Lainie se había ganado su corazón. Además se encontraba en deuda con sus padres, en nombre de los Andley y por su honor, se prometió que cuidaría de ella durante el resto de su vida. Se lo debía. Sin embargo, eso no hacía menos difícil la tarea que tenía por delante.

Finalmente, después de mediodía llegó a Lakewood. Fue recibida por Jeffrey, quien inmediatamente la guio al Salón de Té, donde se encontraban Rosemary y Janice leyendo cada una un libro. Sin duda fue una gran sorpresa ver a la elegante dama, ya que de acuerdo a los planes que habían hecho, ella pasaría las fiestas en Chicago.

Algo debió suceder para que la dama cambiara tan repentinamente de opinión.

\- _**Tía Elroy, ¿ha pasado algo? El Tío Abuelo William, ¿se encuentra bien?**_ \- Indagó Rosemary con sorpresa.

\- _**Por supuesto, él se encuentra muy bien. En realidad es por Elaine, que estoy aquí**_. – En su voz podía percibirse cierta inquietud.

\- _**Tía, pero si apenas ha pasado la Navidad. ¿Acaso ya la extraña?- **_Fue Janice, quien comentó jocosamente.

\- ¡_**No se trata de eso!- **_expresó muy seria. - _**Rose, Janice, es algo muy delicado. ¡Y aún me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo! **_-__Su voz empezaba a quebrantarse.

\- _**¿De qué se trata Tía? Me está usted preocupando**_. - Observó Rosemary, quien sabía perfectamente que no era fácil para la Tía Elroy dejar entrever sus emociones.

\- _**Los padres de Elaine han… Ellos han hecho mucho por el Clan Andley y… En ese proceso, lamentablemente han perdido la vida. **_-__Les dijo estoicamente.

-_** ¿Cómo dice?**_ – La sorpresa de la noticia y lo devastador de la misma hicieron que el rostro de Rosemary palideciera y que las fuerzas de sus piernas flaquearan. Tuvo que tomar asiento nuevamente en el sillón en el que se encontraba cuando la Tía Elroy entró al Salón. Janice inmediatamente se acercó a ella ofreciéndole un vaso con agua. Ella también se había impactado con la noticia.

_= = = FLASHBACK = = =_

Dos días después de la partida de Lainie, en Chicago, las cosas se complicaban y las noticias que llegaban a manos de la Tía Abuela Elroy sólo presagiaban mayores conflictos y dificultades. La preocupación que tenía Elroy Andley se reflejaba en su rostro mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la biblioteca.

\- _**George, tienen que confirmar a como dé lugar, la veracidad de esta información**_. - Decía al tiempo en que dejaba caer una carta sobre su enorme escritorio.

\- _**Madame Elroy, me temo que es completamente cierto. Lord Kendrick descubrió que quien estaba detrás de todo el complot en contra de Sir William, es alguien de América. Las pistas que siguió lo llevaron a uno de sus cómplices en Escocia y después de varias averiguaciones, lograron desenmascarar a tres de ellos. Lord Wessex, Lord Comonfort y Lord McDonnell. Debido a que Lord Wessex y Lord McDonnell pertenecen a nuestro Clan ya han sido expulsados y entregados ante la ley; aunque Lord Comonfort no es parte del Clan, también fue entregado ante la justicia. Lamentablemente, ninguno de ellos ha dicho quién es el cuarto traidor. Cuando Lord Kendrick y Lady Lula emprendieron su viaje hacia América, fueron emboscados durante el trayecto al puerto. Me temo Madame que los Lexington han muerto. La investigación del caso señala que fue en represalia por haber descubierto parte del complot y hacer que los culpables fueran encarcelados. Debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos Madame, esto aún no termina**_. - Había explicado George, en su postura siempre inamovible. Aunque por dentro también podía sentir la pena que embargaba a la familia.

\- _**¡Esto es una tragedia, George! Es una gran pérdida. Y al mismo tiempo una muestra de la lealtad y el respeto que ellos sentían por William. ¿Cómo vamos a darles la noticia?- **_Todavía sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente y que una gran pesadez le oprimía por dentro. - _**Tanto William como Elaine tienen derecho a saber. Sus reacciones, sin embargo, me preocupan bastante**_. -

\- _**Madame, yo puedo darle la noticia a Sir William, si usted me lo permite. Buscaré el momento adecuado**_. -

\- _**Está bien George, creo que yo tendré que viajar a Lakewood después de todo.**_ – Suspiró cansadamente. - _**Seré yo quien le dé la noticia a Lainie. Esperaré a William y pasaré con él la Navidad. Viajaré a Lakewood el veinticinco**_. -

_= = = FIN DE FLASHBACK = = =_

\- _**Es por esa razón que estoy aquí.**_ \- Les terminó de informar a ambas damas.

\- _**Lainie estaba tan emocionada, tenía la esperanza de ver a sus padres. Será muy difícil para ella. **_-__Expresó con pesar Rosemary.

\- _**Lo sé. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?- **_Inquirió la dama.

\- _**Seguramente están en las caballerizas, Anthony está enseñando a Lainie a cuidar de su pequeña yegua**_. - Respondió Rosemary cabizbaja.

\- _**¿Tienen una nueva yegua?**_ \- Se sorprendió la Tía Abuela al conocer la noticia.

\- _**Tía, lamento no habérselo dicho antes, pero Anthony nos insistió en comprarla para Lainie. Nos pusimos en contacto con Walter y Janice, para que fuera el mismo criador del caballo de Anthony. **_\- Explicó Rosemary, aún impactada con la noticia.__

_**\- Afortunadamente, pudimos contactarlo antes de iniciar nuestro viaje y la yegua es muy parecida al caballo anterior. – **_Comentó Janice, muy segura de sí misma.

\- _**Y como Anthony se enteró que el cumpleaños de Lainie había sido unos días antes del suyo, le había prometido tenerle un regalo la próxima vez que se vieran. Estaba tan emocionado que fue imposible no complacerlo. **__-___Miró a la Tía Abuela en complicidad, pues ella entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería la joven madre. -_** La yegua puede quedarse aquí, bajo el cuidado de Joseph. Les hará compañía a los demás caballos**_. - Sugirió Rosemary.

\- _**Bueno, me parece bien. Será mejor si tiene buenos recuerdos de esta temporada antes de que sepa la verdad. **__-___Comentó Madame Elroy, intentando dominar sus emociones. Debía estar preparada para en encuentro con Lainie. Después de unos minutos de silencio, preguntó con cierta preocupación. -_** Y cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te has sentido? **_-

\- _**Unos días bien y otros algo cansada. Pero el tener a Vincent cerca me da fuerzas**_. - Reconoció Rosemary.

\- _**Ya lo veo. Creo que tienes más color que la última ocasión en que nos vimos en Chicago. **_\- La observó cuidadosamente.

\- _**Sí. Aunque no ha sido fácil ocultarlo, sobre todo a mi querido Anthony. Se preocupa demasiado, a pesar de ser tan joven. Cuando Vincent está fuera, él representa el papel de protector. Es tan tierno verlo así**_. - Expresó con orgullo Rosemary.

\- _**¡Mmh!**_ \- Asintió la Tía Elroy.

\- _**También debo reconocer que desde que Janice llegó, su compañía me ha hecho mucho bien**_. - Le sonrió en reconocimiento a su querida prima.

\- _**Sabes que lo hago gustosamente Rose**_. - Le dijo Janice.

El momento había llegado, Elroy Andley decidió que era tiempo de darle la noticia a Elaine. En estos días se la había visto nerviosa al no ver llegar a sus padres. Ella esperaba que estuvieran a la hora de abrir los regalos o que llegaran en el transcurso de la tarde. Y dejarla en ese estado podría ser aún más cruel que decirle la verdad.

Armándose de gran valor, la mandó llamar y se propuso hacerle frente a la situación. Así que recordando una plática anterior y pensando en unos ojos azules de mirada triste y desolada, no pudo evitar encontrar un parecido a la situación. Esta ocasión eran grises los ojos que la miraban, tratando de descubrir algo que no quería escuchar.

Lainie estaba muy nerviosa y no comprendía por qué. En su cabecita buscaba alguna razón para que su Tía la hubiera mandado a llamar y sobre todo que la mirara de esa forma tan fría y distante. Pero no encontraba razón alguna. Se había comportado muy bien. Había obedecido. Había actuado como una damita elegante.

\- _**Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba esto? ¿Sería acaso que no podría quedarse con Luna después de todo? O ¿sería porque salieron a cabalgar?**_ \- Pensaba.

Pero ella había cabalgado en Trueno junto a Anthony, no lo había hecho sola. Le había quedado claro que aún era muy pequeña para hacerlo sola y que debía tomar algunas lecciones primero. - _**Entonces, ¿de qué iba todo esto?**_ -

Después de un silencio largo e incómodo, Elroy Andley finalmente habló.

\- _**Ven Lainie, siéntate aquí a mi lado…**_ -

=0=0=0=0=0=

Gracias a todas las que leen anónimamente. Ojalá que en algún punto de la historia se decidan a dejar un comentario.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bienvenida _**sayuri1707**_

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a _**ccc73 **_y a _**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


	6. Capítulo 6 Ángel de mis Sueños

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie".

La hermosa yegua que Anthony le regaló a Lainie es tan elegante como su Trueno. Luna permanecerá en las caballerizas de Lakewood. La ternura que Stear y Archie empiezan a tener por su prima también es palpable. La visita sorpresa de Madame Elroy ha llegado con terribles noticias. Finalmente, descubrimos la razón que tenían Kendrick y Lula para enviar a Lainie a Chicago y el porqué de tanto misterio al cambiarle el nombre.

¿Cómo reaccionará Lainie ante la noticia devastadora que le dará la Tía Abuela? ¿Qué reacciones tendrán los chicos Andley? ¿Cómo reaccionará el Tío Abuelo William?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

CAPITULO 6

Ángel de mis Sueños.

\- _**Ven Lainie, siéntate aquí a mi lado… Hay algo importante de lo que debo hablar contigo… Dime ¿estás a gusto viviendo con nosotros?**_ \- Tenia que romper el hielo de alguna manera, pues la tensión había crecido intensamente entre ambas.

\- _**Sí Tía Abuela, me gusta vivir con usted, con Tía Rosemary y Tío Vincent, con la Tía Janice, Anthony, Stear y Archie**_. -

\- _**Me da gusto escuchar eso. **_-

\- _**Pero también extraño a papá y a mamá. Me gustaría que ellos también vivieran con nosotros. **_-

\- _**Bueno, de eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar contigo.**_ \- Carraspeó un poco, tratando de llenarse los pulmones de aire y el ánimo de fuerza. - _**Me temo que eso no será posible.**_ \- Su voz sonó más seria de lo que deseaba.

\- _**¿Por qué? Tía, ¿no quiere a mi papá y a mi mamá?**_ \- Una tristeza inexplicable comenzaba a calarla por dentro.

\- _**Por supuesto que los quiero, Lainie, no se trata de eso**_. -

\- _**Y a mí, ¿me quiere? **_-

\- _**Claro que te quiero niña, ¿qué pregunta es ésa? **__-_

\- _**Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos vivir juntos? **__-_

\- _**Lainie, escúchame bien. Tus padres no pueden vivir con nosotros porque ellos han tenido que emprender un viaje muy largo. Y aunque se han adelantado, no podemos alcanzarlos nosotros tampoco. **_-

-_** ¿Y por qué se fueron a ese viaje sin mí? A mí me habría gustado ir con ellos, los extraño mucho.**_ \- Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza muy acelerado.

\- _**Lainie, tú tienes muchas qué hacer todavía. Por eso no podías ir con ellos en este viaje. Hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender, compartir, hay experiencias que tienes que vivir y gente que conocer. **_-

\- _**Podía hacer eso en ese viaje. En los viajes uno conoce diferentes personas, como el Capitán Sealy, el del barco que me trajo aquí. En este viaje la conocí a usted y a los demás. He aprendido a leer y a escribir. También a sumar y a restar. Puedo tocar la flauta traversa como mamá y me encanta.**_ \- Lainie comenzaba a desesperarse. No comprendía a dónde quería llegar la Tía Abuela con esos comentarios.

\- _**Lainie, no me has entendido… El viaje que tus padres iniciaron, es un viaje que sólo se hace una vez. Y nadie puede regresar una vez que se ha ido. Ellos están en el cielo ahora y desde allá cuidarán de ti.**_ \- Su voz sonaba triste y llena de pesar.

\- _**¿En el cielo? ¿No pueden volver? ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ellos no se irían sin mí, si sabían que no pueden volver!**_ \- Diciendo esto se levantó del sillón y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Su llanto enmudecido la embargaba y las lágrimas corrían desesperadamente por sus mejillas. Aún recordaba la última carta que había recibido, en ella sus padres le decían cuanto la amaban y que pronto estarían juntos. Que habían preparado las cosas para alcanzarla en Chicago y que se verían antes de Año Nuevo. Ahora, su Tía Abuela le decía que ellos se habían ido sin ella. Eso no podía ser verdad, ellos no iban a abandonarla. Corría y corría atravesando el jardín, no le había importado salir con el frío que hacía. Sólo quería alejarse de todos, quizás si ella pudiera alcanzar a sus padres, ellos la llevarían.

La nieve que se había acumulado en los últimos días hacía más difícil que pudiera avanzar. Caminó y caminó hasta el punto en que el frío ya le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Su llanto no cesaba, no sabía exactamente qué le dolía más. Si el corazón y el alma, o su cuerpo que empezaba a sufrir la inclemencia del tiempo. Sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre la nieve y continuó llorando. Los minutos pasaron, tal vez las horas, no supo cuando se quedó dormida.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Un olor dulce y aromático en el ambiente la despertó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba envuelta en una acogedora manta de lana. Ya había oscurecido y la luz de la chimenea iluminaba la pequeña sala de una casa desvencijada.

Aún adormilada observó a su alrededor y cuando se incorporó lentamente arropada por una manta de lana, logró identificar la figura de un joven concentrado en su tarea. Estaba acomodando algunos trozos de madera y revolviendo de vez en cuando lo que tenía en la lumbre. Indudablemente el olor de la vainilla había impregnado el lugar. El olor a nuez también podía percibirse.

El ruido de sus pasos al acercarse alertó al joven, quien al voltear a verla le sonrió. Era un chico muy bien parecido, de mirada profunda y tierna. Parecía tener unos catorce o quince años. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban a la luz de la chimenea y aunque sus ropas eran algo desgastadas no le quitaban el aire dulce que emanaba confianza.

\- _**Por fin despertaste**_. - Le dijo el joven.

\- _**¿Estoy en el cielo?**_ \- Lainie le preguntó.

\- _**¿En el cielo?**_\- Preguntó desconcertado el joven. - _**¿Por qué creerías eso? **__-_

\- _**¿Eres un ángel? **_\- Volvió a decir la pequeña.

\- _**¿Un ángel?**_ \- Él repitió sin salir de su desconcierto.

\- _**Sí, salí de mi casa en busca de mis padres. Me dijeron que habían hecho un viaje al cielo y quiero alcanzarlos.**_ \- Continuaba observándolo meticulosamente. - _**¿Eres el ángel que me llevará con ellos? **_-

\- _**Me temo, que no soy un ángel**_. - Negó con la cabeza. - _**Soy un simple mortal. Y me temo que no puedo llevarte con ellos. Ese es un viaje que nadie debe hacer por voluntad propia. Creo que cada quien tiene su tiempo**_. - Había dicho en un tono compasivo.

\- _**Pero se fueron sin mí. Ahora qué voy a hacer sin ellos. Ya no volveré a verlos nunca más.**_ \- Su rostro se enrojeció, pues estaba tratando de evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Sabía que si empezaba de nuevo, no podría detenerse.

\- _**Tal vez no en este mundo. Pero si cierras los ojos y te esfuerzas por guardar su recuerdo en tu mente, podrás verlos cuantas veces quieras**_. - Le sugirió amablemente. Podía percibir el dolor que ella sentía.

\- _**¿Y si alguna vez necesito que me envuelvan en sus brazos, o si quiero sentir sus besos en mis mejillas, qué debo hacer?**_ \- Las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojitos, ya no podía evitarlo. - _**Aún ahora, casi no puedo sentirlos, porque hace mucho que no los veía. Tenía la esperanza de reunirme con ellos. Ahora, ya ni siquiera eso**_. - Hipaba.

\- _**La esperanza es lo que mueve al mundo. Y es lo único que tenemos que nadie nos puede quitar**_. - Continuaba diciendo mientras movía el contenido de su pocillo. - _**Tienes derecho a sentirte triste, todo lo que quieras. Lo único que debes evitar, es quedarte ahí indefinidamente. Debes buscar dentro de ti, a la persona en la que quieres convertirte. Eres muy pequeña y tienes toda una vida por delante. **_\- Le dijo mientras le sostenía la barbilla, para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. - _**Busca tus propios sueños e intenta alcanzarlos. Cuando sepas cuál es el objetivo de tu vida, encontrarás la chispa que te dará la energía para continuar. Para defender tus sueños y tus propósitos. Nunca les dirás adiós a tus padres, porque ellos siempre estarán contigo, aquí en tu corazón. A cada paso que des, si piensas en sus enseñanzas y en su amor por ti, jamás te sentirás sola. **__-_

Las palabras que le había compartido la llenaron de un cálido sentimiento, el frío de la tristeza que había querido congelar su corazón empezaba a disiparse. Se sumió en sus pensamientos y después de un momento le dijo:

\- _**Escogeré vivir para dar todo lo que pueda, encontraré mis propios sueños y seguiré adelante. No le diré adiós a los recuerdos de mis padres, los mantendré vivos dentro de mí. Cumpliré mi destino, aunque encuentre tormentas en el camino. Haré que todos me recuerden y vean en mí a mis padres. Viviré con todo mi amor.**_ -

\- _**¡Muy bien dicho!**_ \- Le sonrió ampliamente.

\- _**¿Qué es eso?**_ \- Preguntó señalando lo que el joven preparaba.

\- _**Oh, esto es natilla de vainilla, ¿te gusta? **_-

\- _**Sí**_. - Lainie asintió tímidamente.

\- _**Esperemos que se enfríe un poco antes de comerla. La pondré afuera aprovechando que hay nieve.**_ \- Le guiñó un ojo y salió con el recipiente para ponerlo a enfriar.

Cuando entró nuevamente a la casita, vio que la pequeña se había sentado nuevamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Se había quedado muy seria y callada.

\- _**Entonces, ¿te escapaste de casa? **_\- Le preguntó al entrar nuevamente en la casa.

\- _**Si**_. - Lainie volvió a hacer un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- _**¿Y no crees que deben estar preocupados por ti? **_\- La mirada dulce del joven suavizaba su rostro aún más.

Lainie levantó los hombros y suspiró tristemente.

\- _**¿Te parece bien, si después de comer la natilla te llevo a tu casa?**_ -

\- _**¿Tú sabes dónde vivo? Porque yo no sé cómo llegar**_. - Un brillo de esperanza asomó en sus hermosos ojos grises.

\- _**Eso es un problema entonces, tendremos que esperar a mañana para ver si reconoces algo. O tal vez tu familia te encuentre primero.**_ \- El joven le sonrió abiertamente.

\- _**Sí, gracias.**_ -

Cuando la natilla estuvo lo suficientemente fría para comer, la compartieron con algunos trocitos de nuez que había picado anteriormente. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la pequeña fue suficiente recompensa.

Después de un gran bostezo, los ojitos de la niña se empezaron a cerrar hasta que quedó totalmente dormida en el viejo sillón.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Muy temprano en la mañana siguiente, los cascos de varios caballos, se escuchaban al acercarse a la casa. Y las voces de los guardabosques y de Jack inundaron el ambiente.

Jack había ido a Lakewood con la autorización de Madame Elroy para visitar a Nina, pues no tenían familiares en América y como habían crecido juntos se tenían un cariño especial. Él tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio, pero conociéndola, sabía que no querría separarse de Lainie, mucho menos ahora con la situación tan complicada que Lainie tenía que enfrentar. Además también quería saludar a Lainie después de estar lejos trabajando y continuando con sus estudios en el banco de Nueva York.

Al enterarse que la pequeña no había regresado después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, había solicitado unirse a un grupo de búsqueda que la rastrearía en toda la propiedad. Se había puesto de acuerdo con Joseph para liderar una cuadrilla. Le preocupaba que Lainie pudiera enfermar de hipotermia y si no la encontraban pronto, muriera. Ya era trágico que los padres hubieran fallecido y no podía ni imaginar que también Lainie lo hiciera. No sería justo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del bosque, Jack encontró a Lainie dormida aún envuelta en la manta caliente. Se acercó y revisó todos los rincones de la casa, pero no encontró a nadie. El fuego de la chimenea ya se había extinguido pero el calor aún se percibía dentro. Se sintió completamente aliviado de encontrar a la damita que los había tenido tan preocupados durante la noche.

\- _**Lainie, vamos despierta. Lainie abre tus ojitos.**_\- Le hablaba suavemente. Esperando no asustarla y moviéndola dulcemente. - _**Lainie, despierta. –**_

Después de unos instantes la pequeña comenzó a moverse y sus ojitos adormilados se abrieron de par en par y al descubrir que era Jack quien la llamaba, le sonrió con tristeza.

\- _**Pero ¿por qué has hecho eso, Lainie? Nos has tenido muy preocupados. Todos están vueltos locos buscándote. Hemos estado toda la noche ahí afuera recorriendo todo el bosque. Pensé que te habríamos perdido. Nunca vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa, ¿me entendiste?**_ \- Por primera vez en su vida, le habló de esa manera. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella debía entender que su vida era demasiado importante como para perderla.

Lainie asintió levemente. Entendió la verdad detrás de las palabras de su antiguo amigo, y la preocupación que escondía detrás de su actitud.

\- _**Dime, ¿con quién estabas?**_ -

Lainie miró alrededor y no encontró al joven de cabellos rubios. Se preguntaba si acaso lo habría soñado, o si acaso de verdad se trataba de un ángel que había estado ahí para cuidarla. El ángel de sus sueños.

Lainie levantó los hombros y suspiró resignadamente.

\- _**Necesito saber, ¿te encuentras bien?**_ -

Lainie asintió nuevamente.

\- _**¿Acaso no piensas hablarme?**_ \- La miró detenidamente.

Esta vez negó con la cabeza.

\- _**Vamos, te llevaré a casa.**_ \- Después de eso, la levantó envuelta en la manta y montó a su caballo llevando su preciosa carga. Los demás guardabosques le seguían.

Al llegar a la mansión, todos respiraron con alivio, al percatarse que Lainie se encontraba a salvo. La Tía Elroy, después de sentir que su corazón latía con cierta tranquilidad, la retó por haber huido.

Las miradas de todos estaban sobre ella. Y ella sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Ni una palabra fue pronunciada, ni una lágrima fue derramada. Parecía una muñequita sin voluntad propia, dejándose llevar por los demás.

Los días pasaron y el silencio en que se había hundido parecía no desvanecerse, a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos por hacerla reaccionar. No había sonrisas, no había mohines, no había signos de emoción en el rostro de la que una vez fue una niña alegre y traviesa. Quería dormir la mayor parte del día.

Durante la celebración del Año Nuevo no participó en ninguna actividad ni pronunció palabra alguna a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos por hacerla reír o sonreír.

El médico fue llamado, después de revisarla, sólo pudo decirles que la noticia recibida la había sumido en un shock. Sólo con el tiempo ella misma volvería a hablar, pero por el momento no encontraba motivo alguno para comunicarse con los demás. Físicamente se encontraba con buena salud, pero emocionalmente estaba frágil. Sugería que no la dejaran sola y al menos intentaran realizar las actividades que a ella le agradaban antes de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres. Elroy Andley decidió que era mejor regresar a Chicago y volver a la rutina que habían establecido. Los tutores tendrían que encontrar la manera de hacerla regresar del mundo del silencio.

Así se despidieron y regresaron a Chicago después de Año Nuevo. En Lakewood, los tres primos se quedaron muy preocupados y tristes por la reacción de su pequeña prima, pero intentaban entender lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Para la conversación que sostuvo Lainie con el Ángel de sus Sueños, me inspiré en la canción de _**Celine Dion, Immortality. **_

=0=0=0=0=0=

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen anónimamente.

Veo que aún no logro convencerlas de salir del clóset. Bueno, no se preocupen. Solo quisiera que compartieran algún comentario, para saber si les está gustando la historia.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a ccc75, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707


	7. Capítulo 7 Interrumpiendo el Silencio

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie".

Lainie conoció a un joven rubio de ojos azules. Después de ayudarla, el joven habló con ella acerca de la partida de aquellos seres a los que se ama, haciéndola reconsiderar su deseo de alcanzarlos antes de su propio tiempo. El joven aparece y desaparece de forma misteriosa. Lainie se ha sumido en un profundo silencio que ha preocupado a todos a su alrededor.

¿Cómo logrará Lainie salir de su depresión? ¿Podrán los tutores ayudarla, tal como lo espera Madame Elroy?

_**¡Preparen sus pañuelos!**_ y empecemos a leer.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 7

Interrumpiendo el silencio.

En la mansión de Chicago, los trabajadores estaban desconcertados con la actitud de Lainie. Su sonrisa característica había desaparecido. La algarabía que solía crear a su alrededor se había disipado. Su personita se mantenía sombría todo el tiempo. Aunque no dejaba de ser amable con ellos, ni una palabra era pronunciada.

Al principio fue complicado aceptar el cambio. Principalmente para Madame Elroy, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba sacarle una contestación verbal. Lo único que hacía Lainie era mover la cabeza para afirmar o negar. Apuntaba con las manos hacia lo que quería, o necesitaba responder.

Los tutores tampoco la tuvieron fácil. La Srita. Miller podía medir el avance sólo de las respuestas escritas de Lainie, pero la lectura oral había quedado rezagada por el momento. Las preguntas y observaciones que Lainie solía tener a la hora de las clases, que las hacían más entretenidas e interesantes habían cesado. La Srita. Miller tenía que ingeniárselas para que el aburrimiento no se instalara en su aula.

El Sr. Sawyer continuaba con sus clases de matemáticas y aunque Lainie respondía adecuadamente los ejercicios que le ponía, la monotonía amenazaba con invadir su espacio.

La Sra. Wilkins no se quedaba atrás. Los movimientos de Lainie empezaban a ser mecánicos, autómatas, les hacía falta la gracia que caracterizaba a la jovencita en el principio.

A las actividades que le ponían estos tutores, no se negaba. Sin embargo, el Sr. Becket, fue quien más dificultades tuvo, para impartir sus clases. La joven que amaba la música y disfrutaba de cualquiera de sus expresiones, ahora no toleraba ni una nota. Tan sólo una pequeña nota ejecutada en cualquier instrumento, desataba una tormenta de lágrimas en el rostro de la pequeña. Podía darse cuenta, del sufrimiento que padecía, cada vez que llegaba el turno del Sr. Becket. Finalmente, decidió dejar la práctica a un lado, impartiendo mejor las biografías de los grandes compositores de la historia.

Así pasaron los primeros meses del año. Lainie seguía sus lecciones, había avanzado mucho en caligrafía, escritura, matemáticas, modales. Pero en música se había quedado estática. No podía tocar ningún instrumento, ni siquiera toleraba escuchar a su tutor tocar el piano. La música que había sido una de sus materias favoritas, ahora era una muy difícil de llevar.

La actitud de Lainie, también afectó a Anthony, pues dejó de escribirle las cartas que solía enviarle con tanta emoción y alegría. Sin embargo, él no había dejado de escribirle como de costumbre y le enviaba una carta cada dos semanas. Al recibirlas, eran leídas inmediatamente.

_**Querida Lainie,**_

_**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**He estado muy preocupado desde tu partida a Chicago. Decidí dejar pasar un tiempo, antes de escribirte esta carta. Pensé que tal vez tú me escribirías antes.**_

_**Sé que debes estar pasando por momentos muy duros. Pero la vida sigue.**_

_**Estoy aquí, para ti, en todo momento. Te pido que no te encierres en una jaula. No me dejes afuera. Permíteme acompañarte y darte consuelo. Desearía ver a la niña que amaba la libertad y que me alegraba con su entusiasmo.**_

_**Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.**_

_**Con afecto, **_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

_**Querida Lainie,**_

_**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Sabes, la semana pasada, se fueron la Tía Janice, Stear y Archie. Han regresado a Asia para alcanzar al Tío Walter.**_

_**Ellos también están preocupados por ti. Te han dejado saludos.**_

_**Aquí en Lakewood, todo empieza a volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, a veces pienso que es demasiado espacio para mí solo y desearía poder compartirlo contigo.**_

_**Tal vez, por el momento mi casa te traiga malos recuerdos, pero espero que algún día no muy lejano, puedas volver a visitarme.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

_**Querida Lainie,**_

_**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Quiero decirte que tu yegua está creciendo bien. Joseph se ha encargado personalmente de entrenarla y creo que será muy parecida a Belleza en personalidad. Sé que será una yegua muy hermosa algún día. Aunque físicamente cada día se parece más a Trueno. Si no supiera que no son hermanos, juraría que lo son. Joseph los ha puesto a pastar juntos, dice que es bueno para ellos crecer brindándose mutua compañía. Trueno está siendo algo protector con Luna.**_

_**Empiezo a considerarte así, Lainie. Para mí aunque no estés contestándome, sé que estás ahí. Te repito, yo estoy aquí para ti. También quiero protegerte.**_

_**Esperaré, te lo prometo.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

_**Querida Lainie,**_

_**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**No tienes idea de cómo extraño a mi querida prima en estos momentos. **_

_**¿Sabes? Mamá se ha puesto mal en los últimos días. Ya casi no sale al rosedal que le encantaba tanto. Estoy preocupado por ella. **_

_**Aprovecho todas las oportunidades que me dan para estar con ella. Le gusta que lea en voz alta. Dice que mi voz es muy melodiosa y le da calma.**_

_**Ojalá estuvieras aquí.**_

_**Discúlpame, probablemente no pueda escribirte pronto, me dedicaré por completo a mamá y trataré de cuidar del rosedal en su lugar. Espero que me entiendas.**_

_**Cuídate mucho.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

Así fue como a través de Anthony sabía que Stear y Archie estaban en Asia, con sus padres. Se enteró que la Tía Rosemary había enfermado. Sabía también que Anthony se encontraba preocupado por ella y que sentía angustia por la salud de su madre. Pedía perdón por adelantado, ya que en las siguientes semanas podría dejar de escribir. Le comunicaba que Luna estaba creciendo bien y que se estaba convirtiendo en una yegua muy hermosa. La había dejado bajo el cuidado de Joseph pues necesitaba más tiempo para dedicarle a su mamá y al rosedal.

Fue a finales de mayo, cuando la noticia de la muerte de Rosemary Brown llegó a Chicago. Era el veinte de mayo de mil novecientos cinco, cuando la luz que habitaba en ella finalmente se apagó. La enfermedad había ganado y la batalla había terminado. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos médicos, aún no existía un tratamiento eficaz para la leucemia.

Los funerales se llevaron a cabo en la mansión de Lakewood. Lugar que Rosemary adoraba y dónde pasó los mejores años de su vida. Lakewood sin duda alguna representaba el espíritu de esa joven dama de carácter afable y alegre. Capaz de luchar por sus propios ideales y defender a aquellos que amaba. Sin duda la belleza de su delicada figura se reflejaba en esos días en el floreciente rosedal. El perfume que emanaba inundaba el ambiente despidiendo afectuosamente a aquella que con paciencia y perseverancia le fue creando.

Los familiares empezaron a llegar esa mañana de primavera, con ellos el desfile de rostros afligidos y tristes. Los hombres portaban el traje típico que les distinguía como miembros del Clan Andley. Y las mujeres lucían elegantes vestidos negros con tartanes del clan.

También llegaron Madame Elroy Andley y Elaine Wellington Andley. Ambas mudas, ambas afligidas. Una lloraba por una sobrina a quien consideraba casi una hija y la otra miraba con tristeza a aquel que había llegado a querer como a un hermano. Aquel que se encontraba junto al féretro de su madre, entonando una melodía triste con el instrumento típico escocés, una fabulosa gaita.

Al terminar la pieza, volvía a empezar, una y otra vez, vertiendo en ella todo el sentimiento que llevaba dentro. Ante el asombro de los que conocían a Lainie, ella tomó su flauta y empezó a acompañar a ese que lloraba a través de la música. Sus miradas se cruzaron y en ese momento hubo un reconocimiento único. Ambos vivían el mismo sentir. Finalmente, se comprendían como nadie más podría hacerlo. La música que ambos produjeron en esa sincronía, inundó el lugar, llegando a los corazones de todos los presentes que se fueron uniendo, unos en silencio y otros tocando sus gaitas sumándose al dolor en la Sala donde se le daba el último adiós a Rosemary Brown.

Era increíble, que un niño de ocho años y una niña de seis pudieran transmitir en tan pocas notas tanto sentimiento. Cuando todos terminaron, Lainie se abalanzó a los brazos de Anthony y lloró junto a él. Las lágrimas pudieron salir después de tanto tiempo. Le daba el adiós a su Tía Rosemary, pero también se despedía de sus padres. Lloró hasta que su propio dolor se fue transformando y supo que tendría que ser fuerte para apoyar a Anthony y que tendría que ser la hermana que él ahora necesitaba. Así como él había estado para ella en esos meses, a través de sus cartas en la distancia, ahora ella debía estar para él en este momento. Había tomado una decisión, recordando el encuentro con su ángel. Entendía por fin que cada persona tenía su propio tiempo. Seguramente su Tía Rosemary se estaba reuniendo con sus amados padres Kendrick y Lula. Una vez más las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente, _**"Valor, honor y Lealtad"**_**.** Debía tener el valor de enfrentar la realidad, con honor recordar a los que ya habían partido, poniendo en práctica lo que le habían enseñado y ser leal a los seres que amaba y le amaban, los que ahora eran su familia. Sabía que así como ella en esa ocasión había necesitado el consuelo que la calentara por dentro, ahora Anthony necesitaría el calor de su compañía para alejar el frío de la tristeza. Pero ¿qué podría hacer?

\- ¡_**Anthony**_! - Llamó su nombre suavemente y muy bajito. Luego levantó su rostro para observarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- _**Por fin has decidido hablarme**_. – Le dijo tiernamente.

\- _**Lo siento**_.-

\- _**No hay problema, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a dejar de hacerlo**_.- Le guiñó un ojo. Y le regaló una leve sonrisa.

\- _**Te prometo que nunca más dejaré de hablar contigo**_.-

\- _**Pues yo te prometo que nunca te dejaré que lo hagas**_.- Le confirmó Anthony firmemente.

En los días posteriores, la tristeza se había instalado en Lakewood. Las circunstancias en la vida de los jóvenes estaban por complicarse aún más. El Capitán Brown no sabía cómo manejar sus emociones y había decidido continuar trabajando en altamar. Aunque amaba a su hijo, no podía llevarlo con él.

Así, se tomaron decisiones importantes para la vida de Anthony. A partir de ese momento quedaría bajo la tutela de Elroy Andley. Tendría que mudarse a Chicago, pues no podía quedarse solo en Lakewood. Sólo había pedido dos cosas. Una, que fuera el Sr. Whitman, quien se hiciera cargo personalmente del cuidado del rosedal, mientras él se encontrara ausente y dos, que Joseph siguiera a cargo del cuidado de los caballos, especialmente de Trueno y Luna.

Así se decidió que Lakewood quedaría cerrado durante una larga temporada.

Cuando llegaron a Chicago, Anthony también se vio inmerso entre tutores y lecciones sorprendiendo a todos al superar las expectativas. Entregándose por completo al estudio, pudo superar favorablemente la muerte de su amada madre. Estaba convencido de que ella había dejado de sufrir por su enfermedad y que seguramente se encontraba en el cielo, cuidando de él. Aunque no comprendía la reacción de su padre, agradecía que al menos pudiera tener contacto con él a través del correo. Recibía una carta después de cada viaje de su padre y alguno que otro recuerdo del mismo. Así aprendió a conocer el mundo a través de los ojos de Vincent Brown.

La cálida compañía de Lainie también había sido importante, pues ambos se ayudaron a superar sus tristezas y por fin la alegría volvía a reflejarse en el rostro de los pequeños compañeros.

El tiempo transcurrió y nuevamente llegó Septiembre. Dos cumpleaños se festejarían este año y aunque la Tía Abuela Elroy había prometido una gran celebración, el humor aún no estaba para grandes festejos. Preferían dejar pasar este cumpleaños en la paz del silencio. Se contentaban con estar juntos y soplar las velas de un solo pastel de vainilla y chocolate.

Había más sucesos inesperados para ambos y cambios que serían anunciados.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capi. Es un poco cortito, ya sé, pero fue súper emotivo. Espero que les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran al igual que yo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Gracias a todas las que leen anónimamente. Me estoy esforzando para convencerlas de dejar un comentario.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, mis fieles seguidoras desde el capítulo 1. Gracias ccc73 por tus hermosas palabras de aliento.


	8. Capítulo 8 Cambios Significativos

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Lainie logró salir de su mutismo, desafortunadamente, Rosemary Andley falleció en el mes de mayo de 1905. Anthony y Lainie lograron una conexión más profunda y entre ambos se ayudaron a superar sus pérdidas.

¿Cuáles son las sorpresas que aguardan a Anthony y a Lainie? ¿Estarán preparados para los cambios que se avecinan?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 8

Cambios significativos.

A principios del mes de octubre recibieron una visita sorpresa. La familia Cornwell había llegado de Asia y después de instalarse en su villa, decidieron visitar a los Andley.

La alegría que se percibió al momento de reunirse después de tanto tiempo fue totalmente palpable. La relación que mantenían los cuatro era verdadera y profunda. Los hermanos Cornwell relataron sus aventuras en aquel lejano lugar, y sobre todo las diferencias en cuanto a la cultura y las costumbres. Sin olvidar que el clima desértico era bastante caluroso. Había muchas cosas interesantes, nunca se quedaban en una ciudad mucho tiempo, por lo que no podían hacer muchas amistades y acostumbrarse a los lugares que visitaban.

Sólo habían pasado unos días y otro miembro de la familia también tendría su propia celebración. Era la primera vez que festejaba con sus familia entera. Estarían presentes sus padres, su hermano, la Tía Abuela y sus queridos primos. El once de octubre de mil novecientos cinco, Archivald Cornwell celebraba su octavo aniversario envuelto en un ambiente amable y cariñoso.

A petición expresa de Archie, esa noche, todos deberían lucir sus mejores galas, ya que deseaba poner en práctica sus modales y quería que todo fuera muy elegante. Su color favorito, el azul, sería el motivo de la fiesta. Y los adornos florales serían las orquídeas. (Aunque ese sería un pequeño predicamento para la Tía Abuela, pues no tenían orquídeas en sus jardines. Bueno, ella se las arreglaría para complacer a su sobrino).

Unos días después fue anunciado que el Sr. Cornwell había sido nombrado embajador de América en Arabia Saudita recientemente por lo que los Señores Cornwell debían regresar a ese lugar.

Debido a los constantes viajes y cambios a los que tendrían que enfrentarse, no era adecuado para los chicos ser sometidos a tantas mudanzas y además debían continuar con su preparación. Por esa razón ellos también quedarían bajo la tutela de Elroy Andley.

Aunque sus responsabilidades como Matriarca de la familia exigían la mayor parte de su tiempo, el hecho de tener a los chicos con ella la hacía muy feliz. Después de todo, el futuro del Clan recaía en las manos de esos chiquillos. Era la mejor oportunidad para educarlos y guiarlos, así serían los mejores en todo lo que se propusieran. Debían aprender a anteponer el _**Valor**_ de la familia, resguardar el _**Honor**_ del Clan y fomentar la _**Lealtad**_ entre sus miembros. Era una oportunidad única de crear vínculos fuertes y duraderos entre los próximos líderes.

Para los Cornwell fue más fácil acoplarse a la nueva rutina y pronto todo marchaba de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Elroy Andley. Para ella los viajes necesarios para resolver los asuntos y negocios familiares empezaron a ser más largos y continuos.

A pesar de eso se sentía tranquila pues en realidad sus sobrinos eran responsables y podía confiar en ellos. La fortuna se incrementaba tras cada negociación y todo iba marchando perfectamente.

Una de las instrucciones que había sido dada a Jack, consistía en continuar la investigación de la muerte de los padres de Lainie. Aunque parecía que el complot se había venido abajo, no podían simplemente confiar en que todo había terminado. La mente detrás de todo seguía siendo un misterio. El único dato disponible no ayudaba mucho. Tenían que continuar la búsqueda en América. Aun así las vidas de los jóvenes Andley transcurrían sin percances.

Los cuatro avanzaban en sus deberes y cada día sobrepasaban las expectativas. Debido a que Anthony y Stear eran de la misma edad, les tocaba tomar juntos sus lecciones.

Archie y Lainie tomaban las lecciones en el mismo salón, aunque él era un año mayor que ella. La cantidad de materias aumentaba según los resultados de cada uno, así las personalidades de los chicos empezaron a diferenciarse, cada uno descubría cuáles eran sus materias favoritas.

A Anthony y a Lainie les agradaban las ciencias naturales, aunque Anthony prefería aprender sobre los tipos de flora y Lainie sobre fauna.

A Stear le atraían las matemáticas y le agradaba la idea de que todo tuviera una explicación. Le gustaba investigar el funcionamiento de las cosas, el orden de las mismas y su lugar en el universo.

A Archie los modales, la etiqueta y la música parecían fascinarlo, la elegancia que fue adquiriendo lo representaba en su afán de estar siempre limpio, listo y presentable. Su personalidad se desarrollaba en un joven atractivo y gallardo.

A Lainie le agradaba tanto la nueva materia de ciencias que desde el principio la fascinó y cautivó. Alimentaba su deseo de conocer la libertad de la naturaleza. Y cómo era que vivía cada una de esas criaturas. Además, como compartía la vida con sus primos, no tenía la necesidad de escribirles, por lo que pensó que la única persona que se encontraba lejos, era precisamente el Tío Abuelo William.

Con ese pensamiento, decidió que le escribiría a él y que le haría llegar sus cartas a través del buen Sr. George. Ella debía practicar su escritura, era parte de sus lecciones. Y tal vez, el Tío Abuelo contestaría.

Así su primera carta fue escrita,

_**Querido Tío Abuelo William,**_

_**¿Cómo está? Tal vez le parezca extraño que le escriba, pues aunque soy parte de su familia, nunca nos hemos visto.**_

_**Sé que tiene muchos deberes y por eso no tiene tiempo de visitar la mansión de Chicago, dónde vivo con la Tía Abuela Elroy y Anthony.**_

_**Alistair y Archivald se quedarán con nosotros, porque sus padres los tíos Cornwell viajarán por Arabia Saudita. No sé bien dónde queda eso, pero dicen que es muy lejos. Y como van a estar en muchos lugares, creen que es mejor que ellos se queden aquí en Chicago. Me da mucho gusto porque así tendré con quienes jugar además de Anthony.**_

_**La Srita. Miller, mi tutora, me ha recomendado practicar mi escritura y me parece muy aburrido hacerlo sola. Por eso decidí que sería más emocionante escribirle a alguien que puede leer lo que pienso.**_

_**Este mes empecé a estudiar ciencias naturales. La Srita. Miller, me ha dejado un libro con muchos dibujos de la naturaleza, me encantan los animales y aprender de cómo viven. ¡Me gustaría mucho salir a investigar algún día!**_

_**Espero que le agrade mi carta y me dé permiso de seguir escribiéndole.**_

_**Respetuosamente,**_

_**Elaine Wellington Andley**_

No tuvo que esperar mucho para tener la oportunidad de enviar su carta, pues esa semana, el Sr. George hacía su visita regular a Madame Elroy y ajustaban sus agendas para controlar las actividades de sus negocios. Trabajaban largas horas en la biblioteca y después volvía a irse. El último día, Lainie pudo conversar con George.

\- _**Hola Sr. George.**_ \- Lainie saludó alegremente. Con su mirada fija y observadora. - _**¿Tiene muchos deberes que cumplir todavía?**_ -

\- _**Hola Srita. Elaine. No, ya terminé con ellos.**_ \- Le contestó seriamente, pero bastante intrigado por la forma en que ella lo observaba.

\- _**Qué bueno. Este… yo… yo quiero pedirle un favor, Sr. George**_. - Titubeaba al hablar, pero ya se había decidido.

\- _**Y, ¿qué favor será ese? **__-___George se sentía cada vez más intrigado. Esperaba no verse envuelto en alguna de las travesuras de la pequeña.

\- _**Aquí tiene.**_ \- Extendió su mano para entregarle un sobre. - _**Es para el Tío Abuelo**_ _**William**_. - Le confirmó el destinatario.

\- _**¿Cómo dice?**_ \- Exclamó George Johnson completamente perplejo.

\- _**Sí, es una carta que quiero enviarle al Tío Abuelo, pero como no sé dónde vive, quiero que usted se la entregue. ¿Puede hacerme ese favor? **_\- Y lo miró suplicante.

\- _**Muy bien, lo haré señorita Elaine. **_\- Y procedió a guardar el sobre en la bolsa interior de su impecable saco negro. No pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad sobre el motivo por el cual dicha carta había sido escrita. - _**¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Elaine? **__-___Quizás la pequeña tuviera algún problema y solicitaba ayuda.

\- _**Sí, por supuesto, Sr. George. Me encuentro bien. Gracias**_. - Y salió alegremente en dirección a la habitación de estudio, dónde ya la esperaba la Srita. Miller.

Así los días pasaban, entre deberes y juegos los cuatro jovencitos crecían en un ambiente disciplinado y ordenado, pero alegre y amistoso. _Con cada una de las pequeñas acciones que hacían cada día, iban forjando su carácter._ **(1)**.

Casi siempre estaban solos, a cargo de los tutores. Compartían su tiempo, sus sueños, sus tristezas y sus anhelos; la mayor parte del tiempo libre que les quedaba lo pasaban juntos.

Algunos días también presentaban cambios de humor, se mostraban taciturnos, pensativos, callados. Los cuatro sabían que en ocasiones Lainie extrañaba a sus padres, había entendido que no los volvería a ver. Anthony al igual que ella en algunas ocasiones extrañaba a su madre y cuando pensaba en su padre, le escribía. Stear y Archie, mantenían contacto esporádico con sus padres y aunque era muy corto el tiempo en que convivían, a veces también se sentían solos. Anthony y Lainie actuaban como hermanos, Stear y Archie lo eran. Sin embargo los cuatro eran inseparables.

Una mañana la Srita Miller creyó conveniente reunir a los cuatro para compartir la lección de lectura, sería mucho más interesante si había más comentarios sobre a historia que les había elegido. Se trataba de la historia de un chico que iba a la escuela por lo que los jóvenes no tardaron en identificarse con él. Aunque se preguntaban cómo sería estar rodeados de muchos más chicos de sus edades, pues ellos siempre habían estudiado con tutores particulares. Se dejaron llevar al mundo de Enrique, junto a él también aprendieron a darle valor a la familia. Reconocieron los esfuerzos y sacrificios que cada personaje hacía, por un bien superior. Aprendieron el valor de la humildad humana y del alma, reconociendo en sus propias vidas que ellos cuatro eran una familia. **(2)**

Bajo la guía de la Srita. Miller tuvieron que hacer un reporte de sus observaciones y lo que habían aprendido. Tenían mucho sobre qué meditar y la lección de lectura adquirió un nuevo sentido en sus vidas. Se mostraban ávidos de participar durante la lección. Aunque Stear y Anthony eran mejores lectores y más rápidos, Archie y Lainie eran más perspicaces y cuestionaban con regularidad. Los por qué, los cómo y los cuándo hacían la clase más entretenida. La Srita. Miller les había dicho que "_los libros son los mejores consejeros, porque ni el temor ni la ambición les impedían decir las cosas_." **(3)**.

Un viernes por la tarde, los chicos estaban descansando de sus deberes. Cada quien se había retirado a su habitación para disfrutar de un momento a solas. Lainie se encontraba observando a través de la ventana de su habitación hacia el cielo, contemplando la belleza de los colores pastel que le obsequiaba el firmamento.

Desde su llegada a Chicago había descubierto en uno de sus tantos paseos de exploración un gran árbol de tronco grueso en uno de los grandes jardines. Había logrado subir a su copa y ver desde ahí uno de los más hermosos atardeceres. En este momento se le había ocurrido que sería una vista digna de compartir con Anthony y los demás.

Salió en busca de su nana para pedirle ayuda para preparar un día de campo sorpresa al siguiente día. Tal vez por la hora podrían tomar el té afuera, aprovechando que la Tía Abuela no se encontraba en Chicago debido a sus múltiples compromisos.

Así fue que el sábado por la tarde los cuatro tomaron el té cerca del árbol favorito de Lainie. Además de los dulces pastelillos y los deliciosos bocadillos que habían llevado, también jugaron un poco al aire libre. Cuando el sol empezó su descenso, Lainie invitó a sus primos a trepar el árbol y llegar a la copa. Se sorprendió de la habilidad que demostraron, sobre todo al seguirla muy de cerca Stear, luego Anthony y finalmente Archie, quien no se mostraba muy entusiasmado con esa aventura. Una vez en la cima, pudieron contemplar la belleza del ocaso y comprendieron porqué Lainie había insistido tanto en que subieran. Después del espectáculo, decidieron bajar y regresar a la mansión. Todo marchaba bien, cuando de pronto Archie perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo con la camisa rota. ¡Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a trepar árboles en su vida!

Un año más llegaba a su fin, nuevamente llegó la Navidad. Y aunque era una época en que la alegría se respiraba en cada rincón de Chicago, también era una época de tristeza para una pequeña. Esa Navidad había hecho sólo una petición a la Tía Abuela Elroy.

Una semana antes, en la sala de lectura, Lainie se encontraba sola y callada, contemplando el fuego de la chimenea. Escuchando el crepitar de los leños y pensando en el Ángel de sus sueños. No había hablado con nadie, acerca de aquel encuentro. Se había convencido a sí misma que sólo podría tratarse de un ser especial que había venido del cielo para ayudarla esa fría noche de invierno. Aunque no tenía alas y él mismo lo había negado, esa noche le salvó la vida y le dio una oportunidad para seguir adelante. No fueron necesarias muchas palabras, tan sólo su cálida sonrisa, su dulce voz y su semblante luminoso fueron capaces de hacerla desistir de su viaje para alcanzar a sus padres. Ahora entendía sus palabras. _**"Ese es un viaje que nadie debe hacer por voluntad propia. Creo que cada quien tiene su tiempo."**_ Y definitivamente aún no era su tiempo. Ella tenía la oportunidad de hacer aún tantas cosas y sobretodo en compañía de los que ahora amaba tanto.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó los pasos de la persona que había entrado y que la observaba con cautela desde el umbral.

\- _**Hola Lainie**_ – Dijo la Tía Abuela con voz suave. Una que sólo usaba en contadas ocasiones y que era empleada para no asustar a la pequeña.

\- _**Hola Tía Abuela**_ – contestó, levantándose y haciendo una venia en manera de saludo.

\- _**Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos **_– decía al momento en que se acercaba hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea.

\- _**Sí**_ – respondía observando los movimientos de la mujer.

\- _**Vamos, siéntate junto a mí **_– Haciendo una seña indicándole que se acercara.

El rostro de Lainie palideció un momento, recordando fugazmente una escena similar que había ocurrido casi un año atrás. Notando su turbación y duda, la Tía le dijo – _**No te preocupes, esta vez no tengo malas noticias que darte. Sólo quiero conversar contigo un momento.**_

\- _**¡Ah! **_– Inmediatamente se relajó y se acomodó junto a su Tía.

\- _**¿En qué estabas pensando?**_

\- _**¿Mmh?**_ – Sintiéndose descubierta bajó la mirada y un rayito de tristeza cruzó por su rostro.

\- _**Es normal que pienses en ellos. Puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras. Estoy segura de que ellos te protegen desde dónde están.-**_

\- _**Yo… yo tengo miedo Tía Abuela.**_

\- _**¿Miedo? ¿De qué?**_

-_** De olvidar sus rostros. Que cuando piense en ellos no pueda ver el color de sus ojos, el color de sus cabellos. De la calidez de sus sonrisas y a veces, de lo fuerte de sus abrazos, de lo dulce de sus caricias y lo suave de sus besos.**_

\- _**Algunas cosas, se olvidan con el tiempo, otras se quedan grabadas en el corazón. Ya veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarte.**_

\- _**¿En serio, Tía Abuela? **_– Sus ojitos se iluminaron en ese momento.

\- _**Te doy mi palabra. Y la palabra de un Andley debe ser cumplida.**_

\- _**Muchas gracias, Tía Abuela.**_\- Y se giró para besar su mejilla. Después salió corriendo en busca de sus primos.

\- _**No corras Elaine, eso no es bien visto. Recuerda comportarte como**_ –

\- _**Sí, ya sé, una damita elegante**_ – Y se contuvo. Sólo apresuró el paso.

\- _**Tampoco es correcto interrumpir a tus mayores.**_ – Le dijo un poco más enérgica.

_**\- ¡Lo siento!- **_Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo de la habitación.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) _No olvidemos que las pequeñas acciones de cada día hacen o deshacen el carácter. _Oscar Wilde.

(2) _Corazón Diario de un Niño_. Publicado en 1886 en Italiano. Edmundo de Amicis.

(3) _Los libros son, entre mis consejeros, los que más me agradan, porque ni el temor ni la ambición les impiden decirme lo que debo hacer._

Alfonso II de Aragón (1157 – 1196) Rey de la corona de Aragón.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Hasta aquí éste capítulo. Otro cortito, pero lleno de sorpresas. Espero que en este no las haya hecho llorar. Como pueden ver, vamos llenando algunos vacíos de la historia original y descubrimos el trasfondo de las personalidades.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Gracias nuevamente a todas las que leen anónimamente. Espero que en algún momento se decidan a dejar el anonimato y me dejen un comentario.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos especiales a _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707.**_


	9. Capítulo 9 Sorpresa para el Tío Abuelo

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Alistair y Archivald Cornwell se han unido a Anthony y Lainie, ahora los cuatro viven bajo la tutela de la Matriarca del Clan Andley. Lainie ha decidido escribirle al enigmático Tío Abuelo William y ha nombrado mensajero oficial a George.

¿Cuál será la respuesta del Tío Abuelo? ¿Estará complacido con la carta de Lainie o le solicitará que deje de escribirle? ¿Qué otras sorpresas los aguardan?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 9

La sorpresa para el Tío Abuelo William.

Un leve toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- _**Adelante. **__-___Dijo a quién tocaba detrás de la puerta.

\- _**Hola, Anthony, ¿estás muy ocupado? **_\- Se escuchó la voz cálida de Lainie.

\- _**Jamás estaré demasiado ocupado para ti, Lainie. Dime. ¿Qué sucede?- **_Le dijo tiernamente.

\- _**Me preguntaba si puedes ayudarme. **__-___Comentó tímidamente, mientras lo veía de frente.

\- _**Claro que sí. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? **__-___Le dijo al tiempo en que la invitaba a decirle lo que tenía en mente.

\- _**Quiero hacerle un regalo al Tío Abuelo William. **_\- Le había contestado algo dubitativa.

\- _**¿Al Tío Abuelo? ¿Y qué tipo de regalo? **__\- _Le preguntó Anthony. Esta chiquilla sí que lo había sorprendido con sus ocurrencias.

\- _**Pensé que tal vez podríamos enviarle una tarjeta de Navidad. Además podríamos hacer algo todos juntos, así él también puede recibir un regalo de parte nuestra. **__-___Terminó de explicarse muy segura de sí misma.

\- _**Nunca se me habría ocurrido. ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente exactamente? **_\- Necesitaba más información al respecto, para formarse una idea de lo que le pediría Lainie.

\- _**Me gusta mucho como pintas. ¿Podrías hacerme un dibujo del árbol de Navidad que se encuentra en el gran salón y además poner la chimenea de la biblioteca atrás de él? **_\- Le describía lo que quería que hiciera.

\- _**¿Lo quieres con acuarelas o lo quieres en blanco y negro? **_-__Le preguntó Anthony, después de un momento, una vez que se hizo una imagen mental del cuadro.

\- _**Me gustaría más con acuarelas, así parecerá más real. Voy a pedirle a Stear y Archie, que me ayuden a conseguir otras cosas. **_-__Lainie le había explicado seriamente. Después de todo la idea era que todos hicieran algo en particular.

\- _**Está bien, me pondré a trabajar de inmediato. Creo que es una estupenda idea. **_-__Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió abiertamente.

\- _**Entonces nos vemos más tarde**_. - Y así salió deprisa en busca de los demás.

\- _**Stear, Stear, ¿estás aquí? **_\- Preguntó Lainie mientras entraba al salón de lecciones. Seguramente su primo estaría haciendo algunos deberes extra. Le encantaba resolver ejercicios matemáticos aunque fueran vacaciones.

\- _**Sí, Lainie, aquí estoy. ¿Se te ofrece algo? **__-___Le decía el inventor mientras dejaba sobre el pupitre su cuaderno de ejercicios.

\- _**Ahora que lo preguntas, la verdad es que sí. ¿Me puedes ayudar? **__-___Le preguntó Lainie, sabiendo de antemano que su primo no se negaría a su petición.

\- _**Dime, ¿qué necesitas? **__-___Stear le puso toda su atención.

\- _**Podrías ayudarme a hacer una caja, ¿así de grande?v**_\- Y con sus brazos le mostró el tamaño que quería.

\- _**Eso sería como de 40 X 20 centímetros. Sí, creo que sí podría. ¿Para qué la quieres? **__-___Le intrigaba la petición de su pequeña prima.

\- _**Estoy preparando una sorpresa para el Tío Abuelo William. **__-___ Le sonrió al tiempo que lo observaba con una mirada cómplice.

\- _**¡Oh! ¿Y qué clase de sorpresa? **__-___La diversión comenzaba a dibujarse en su gentil rostro.

\- _**Es que si te lo digo, ya no sería una sorpresa. **__-___Le respondió un poco retraída.

\- _**Está bien. ¿Quieres que la caja sea suave y flexible o rígida? **__-___Volvió a adoptar una actitud seria.

\- _**¿Suave y flexible o rígida? **_\- La confusión claramente reflejada en su rostro.

\- _**Bueno, ¿la quieres de papel acartonado o de madera? **__-___Le explicó en inventor.

\- _**¡De madera! Para que dure más. **__-___ Se emocionó al imaginarla terminada.

\- _**Muy bien, me pondré a trabajar en ello. **__-___Le aseguró Stear.

\- _**Gracias, Stear. Ahora iré a buscar a Archie.**_ \- Y salió en busca del único que le faltaba.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado, lo encontró en la cocina tratando de convencer a la Sra. Melville de que le sirviera otro pastelillo.

\- _**¡Archivald Cornwell! Otra vez estás comiendo el postre antes de la comida. ¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ \- No pudo evitar reírse, al ver la cara de espanto que había puesto su primo al darle una mordida a su pastelillo.

\- _**¡Ay Elaine! Me asustaste. Casi me atraganto por tu culpa. **__-___Le recriminó Archie.

\- _**Eso no sucedería si no fueras tan goloso. Te va a doler el estómago con tanto dulce. **__-___Le dijo Lainie, adoptando el tono que en contadas ocasiones usaba la Tía Abuela cuando les llamaba la atención.

\- _**No lo creo, además, ni modo de dejarlo a medias. Mejor me lo acabo de una vez. **__-_ Y de dos bocados más el pastelillo desapareció por completo. - _**Dime, ¿y para qué me estabas buscando? La última vez que te vi, estabas conversando con la Tía Abuela. **__-_

\- _**Sí, lo que pasa es que necesito tu ayuda. **_-Le dijo Lainie mientras lo observaba tiernamente.

\- _**¿Para hacer qué? No se trata de otra de tus aventuras ¿o sí? Aún recuerdo como tuve que cambiarme después de que se te ocurrió que era buena idea trepar a los árboles. **__-___Archie le había contestado un poco molesto.

\- ¡_**Era una buena idea! Además era la única manera en que creo que se puede ver al horizonte. **__-___Le había contestado. Aun recordaba la tarde en que había invitado a sus primos a subir por las ramas del gran árbol que se encontraba en una de las grandes extensiones de áreas verdes de la propiedad. Ese día le había pedido a Nina que prepara algunos bocadillos para que tomaran el té al aire libre en lugar de tomarlo en el Salón de Té de la Tía Abuela. Había querido compartir con ellos el maravilloso paisaje que se divisaba a lo lejos. Jamás pensó que terminaría como lo hizo. Volviendo al presente, recordó el motivo de su búsqueda._** \- Pero no te preocupes, ésta vez necesito que me ayudes a hacer otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con los árboles. Quisiera elegir algunas combinaciones. Quiero conseguir que un regalo se vea muy elegante. **__-___Le había explicado con la mayor de las paciencias.

\- _**¡Mmh! Y ¿vas a decirme para quien es el regalo? **__-___Archie no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto.

\- _**Sí, pero no aquí. Es una sorpresa. Vamos. - **_Y Ambos salieron de la cocina ante la mirada graciosa de los empleados.

Una vez en la habitación de Lainie, ella sacó uno de los baúles que había traído desde Escocia. Al abrirlo, algunas telas que tenía guardadas en el interior quedaron a la vista e inevitablemente llamaron la atención de Archie. Sin duda alguna, eran muy finas.

\- _**Y bien, ¿Para quién es el regalo? **__-___Volvió a cuestionar Archie, mientras escudriñaba el rostro de su prima.

\- _**Es para el Tío Abuelo William. **__-_

\- _**¡Oh! ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? **__-___Le preguntó, pues aún no lograba entenderla del todo.

\- _**¿Qué te parecen unos pañuelos? ¿No crees que serían un excelente regalo? Puedes escoger las telas que quieras. ¿Cuánto crees que sean adecuados? ¿Te parece bien si son siete? Uno para cada día de la semana. ¿Me puedes ayudar? **__-___Lainie se había emocionado.

\- _**Por supuesto. Los caballeros siempre necesitan pañuelos. Y estas telas son realmente hermosas. **__-___Archie le decía al tiempo en que tocaba las telas.__

_\- __**Me gustaría que llevaran un bordado, ¿crees que se pueda?**__ \- _Preguntó algo preocupada.

_\- __**¿Qué clase de bordado? No hago bordados. **__\- _Negó enfáticamente Archie.

_\- __** Me gustaría que tuvieran algo como su nombre. ¿Qué opinas de "Tío Abuelo William"? **__-___Le describió la idea, mientras abría los brazos como si extendiera las palabras con las manos.

\- _**¿Tío Abuelo William? **__-___Repitió Archie, asimilando la idea.

\- _**Si**_. _**Tal vez Nina nos pueda ayudar con el bordado.**_ \- Terminó sugiriendo Lainie.

\- _**Empezaré a trabajar ahora mismo, yo me pondré de acuerdo con Nina y seguramente los tendré listos mañana por la tarde. **__-_

\- _**Gracias, Archie. Ahora tengo algunas otras cosas que conseguir. Nos vemos después. **_ \- Y salió presurosa con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Buscó a la Tía Abuela para pedirle permiso de ir al centro de Chicago, ya que quería comprar unas cajas de bombones y chocolates. Le dijo que debía preparar una sorpresa y que le hacían falta esos elementos. Así, le fue permitido salir en compañía de Nina y Peter, el chofer.

Una vez en el gran almacén, solicitó amablemente al tendero, que le diera dos cajas de bombones al licor, dos cajas de chocolates surtidos, dos cajas de dulce de leche y una caja de caramelos de café. Cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitaba se sintió feliz. Regresaron a la mansión, en cuanto entró subió a su habitación para prepararse para la cena. En realidad, tanto ajetreo ya la tenía hambrienta.

Los cuatro comieron en silencio, meditando cada uno en sus propios asuntos, sólo se escuchaban los ruidos normales de los cambios de plato y los cubiertos. La Tía Abuela estaba algo intrigada por este comportamiento, pero no les dijo nada. Era un tanto extraño que se mantuvieran en silencio durante toda la cena, cuando en otras ocasiones, conversaban amenamente. Terminaron sus alimentos más rápido de lo normal y una vez que acabaron todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Así transcurrió la noche, el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena del día siguiente. Los cuatro se reunieron en la habitación de Lainie para mostrar lo que habían terminado.

Al ver el resultado final, quedaron encantados. El dibujo de Anthony era precioso, cada detalle destacaba en color y se podía percibir la esencia de la Navidad al verlo. Decidieron no doblarlo y mejor escribir en la parte posterior del cartoncillo. El mensaje central deseaba una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año 1906. Además de firmarlo cada uno de ellos. La caja de madera, era impresionante, Stear había hecho un pequeño grabado con unas rosas en la parte frontal y en la tapa había grabado el nombre de William Andley. Los pañuelos de Archie, eran exquisitos y estaban perfectamente doblados. Adicionalmente había hecho un protector en tela gris brillante para guardarlos. Lainie sacó una caja de bombones al licor y una de chocolates surtidos. Todo cabía perfectamente dentro de la caja de madera. Ahora sólo faltaba el mensajero que le haría llegar la sorpresa al Tío Abuelo William.

Adicionalmente, Lainie decidió escribir su segunda carta.

_**Querido Tío Abuelo,**_

_**¿Cómo está ahora? Espero que se encuentre muy bien de salud. Por el momento aquí en Chicago ya han comenzado las primeras nevadas. Y aunque el frío es tolerable, no nos dejan salir mucho estos días. **_

_**Empezaron nuestras primeras vacaciones desde que Stear y Archie vinieron a vivir con nosotros y nos hemos divertido un montón. Nos dieron permiso de ayudar a adornar el árbol de Navidad y esta vez le tocó a Alistair poner la estrella en la punta, porque es el mayor. **_

_**Espero que pase una Feliz Navidad donde quiera que se encuentre. **_

_**Respetuosamente,**_

_**Elaine Wellington Andley**_

Esa tarde, como enviado por el cielo, se apareció el Sr. George Johnson. Además de los informes que traía para la Tía Elroy, traía uno especial para la pequeña Lainie. Después de terminar de intercambiar información, de recibir nuevas instrucciones y dejar otros asuntos en manos de Elroy Andley, George Johnson salió de la biblioteca satisfecho de los logros de ese año.

En las escaleras que se encontraban en el Gran Salón, Lainie lo esperaba ansiosa. Dependía de lo que el Tío Abuelo William opinara de su carta, si se animaba a entregar la sorpresa que con tanto esmero habían preparado.

\- _**Hola Sr. George **_– le saludó alegremente. – _**¿Acaso ya terminaron por hoy los muchos deberes que tienen?**_

\- _**Hola Srita. Elaine. Sí, ya terminé con todos ellos.**_ – Le contestó seriamente, como siempre.

\- _**Qué bueno. Este… yo… yo quiero preguntarle si tiene algún mensaje para mí, Sr. George. **_-

\- _**Y sí que lo tengo, Srita. Elaine. **__-_

\- _**¿En verdad? **_\- Y sus ojos mostraban ansiedad y alegría.

\- _**El Sr. William está muy complacido con su carta. Y espera que continúe escribiéndole. Aunque es muy probable que él mismo no pueda hacerlo, le alegra tener noticias suyas. **__-_

\- _**¡Qué bueno! Espéreme un momento por favor.**_ \- Y salió disparada a su habitación en busca de la caja de madera. Al regresar, con mucho cuidado de no tropezar, se la entregó a George, quien la miraba completamente asombrado.

\- _**Es para el Tío Abuelo. **__-_

\- _**¿Cómo dice? **__-_

\- _**Sí, es una sorpresa que le hemos preparado todos nosotros. Anthony, Stear, Archie y yo. Pensamos que tal vez él siempre está muy ocupado y no puede venir a celebrar con nosotros. Así que quisimos que sintiera el calor de nuestra familia. **__\- Lainie le explicó.___

En ese momento, los chicos se acercaron expectantes a la respuesta de George. Sin percatarse de la presencia de la Tía Abuela que había escuchado la conversación. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla y la retiró disimuladamente con su pañuelo.

George observó cuidadosamente la caja que le habían entregado y pudo darse cuenta del trabajo y esmero con el que había sido hecha. Estaba intrigado por su contenido. Sin embargo, no la abriría y quizás tampoco se enteraría de lo que había dentro. O ¿quizás sí?

\- _**Muy bien, de ser así, me siento muy honrado en ser elegido el mensajero para entregar tan importante obsequio. **__-_

\- _**Muchas gracias, Sr. George. **_\- Le dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Los días pasaron, las festividades se llevaron a cabo, los bailes en casa de los Andley siempre estaban en boca de la alta sociedad americana. La primera de muchas experiencias en grandes bailes se llevó a cabo el veinticuatro de diciembre. Una celebración bastante concurrida, personas importantes en el ámbito financiero y comercial desfilaban en el Gran Salón. La cena tradicional se compartió en armonía y la orquesta amenizó con melodías navideñas. Los jóvenes que siempre estaban juntos, disfrutaron de la reunión, aunque fueron enviados a dormir después de la cena.

Los jóvenes debían comportarse siempre a la altura de las circunstancias, mostrando en todo tiempo el buen uso de la etiqueta y el protocolo. La elegancia que despedían todos era palpable, pero además estaba cubierta de una naturalidad y luz innatas.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó la hora de abrir los regalos. Los cuatro se reunieron en torno al árbol de Navidad. Y mientras abrían sus regalos, la emoción se reflejaba en sus hermosos rostros. El primero en descubrir su regalo fue Anthony, quien recibió un juego completo de pinturas nuevas, al óleo, acuarelas, pasteles, colores, caballetes y lienzos de diferentes tamaños.

Alistair recibió una caja de diversas herramientas. Las que llamaron más su atención fueron las diseñadas para trabajar la madera, entre ellas, un pirógrafo con una gran cantidad de figuras para realizar el pirograbado.

Archivald recibió una suscripción anual para recibir todas las actualizaciones en moda de París, Inglaterra y América. Doce ejemplares de cada país le llegarían directo a casa.

Elaine recibió la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Un retrato al óleo de sus padres, con ella en medio de ellos. Inmediatamente supo que su querida Tía Abuela Elroy había cumplido su palabra. Aunque las lágrimas salieron desbocadas de sus ojos grises, era alegría lo que iluminaba su rostro. Así jamás olvidaría como eran sus padres, ni el profundo amor que alguna vez sintieron por ella.

Compartieron los bombones al licor, los chocolates surtidos, los dulces de leche y los caramelos que Lainie había comprado aquel día en el almacén.

Como cada Navidad, Jack también había llegado a Chicago para ver a Lainie. A ella le alegraba verlo, pues había entendido que debido a las responsabilidades que le fueron asignadas, normalmente radicaba en Nueva York y viajaba a Londres periódicamente. Aunque continuaba cumpliendo su promesa y la visitaba una vez cada tres meses. Seguía siendo uno de sus guardianes y era quien protegía lo que sus padres le habían dejado. En esas ocasiones Jack también aprovechaba ese tiempo para ver a Nina. Ese año finalmente se había decidido a hablar con ella de sus sentimientos. Se conocían desde pequeños y el cariño y la confianza entre ellos había crecido hasta convertirse en algo más profundo. Si las cosas le eran favorables, tal vez Nina accediera a su petición. Nerviosamente contemplaba el anillo que sostenía en su mano derecha. Y anhelaba compartir su vida con ella.

Al principio fue la emoción de descubrir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Nina se había enamorado de Jack desde su adolescencia, pero creía que era un amor imposible. Confirmar que él sentía lo mismo la llenó de entusiasmo. Quería aceptar la propuesta hecha por él, sin embargo, pensaba en Lainie. Si se casaba con Jack, tendría que dejar a Lainie y no quería hacerlo.

Conversaron largamente, y después de confiarse mutuamente sus deseos y preocupaciones, decidieron comprometerse y dejar la fecha de la boda para un futuro lejano. Tal vez cuando Lainie fuera un poco más grande y no necesitara tanto de Nina. Por ahora se contentaron con saber que eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad.

El año mil novecientos seis pintaba ser un año muy bueno. Al menos los primeros tres meses pasaron volando. Aunque el invierno no había sido demasiado crudo, no se les había permitido salir mucho al aire libre. Salvo por unas cuantas ocasiones y durante el mediodía cuando el ambiente no era tan frío.

Las lecciones continuaban y había sido el turno de leer otra historia interesante que describía la vida de un niño huérfano en las calles pobres de Londres. Atravesar un sinfín de experiencias difíciles, como pasar hambre, trabajar para un enterrador, sufrir humillaciones y maltratos hasta tener que huir. Y terminar en una banda de niños carteristas en pleno Londres. _**(1).**_ Esta historia les hizo pensar que también existen otros que sufren pobreza, que viven en la suciedad, que terminan destruyendo sus vidas al caer en la delincuencia. Sin embargo, pudieron apreciar también las ganas de progresar en la vida y encontrar su propio lugar.

Al mismo tiempo pudieron valorar las circunstancias de sus propias vidas, aunque huérfanos y solos, se sentían siempre protegidos por la unidad de su familia. Aprendieron a amar a su propio Clan.

Las lecciones de ciencias, también eran muy interesantes, y ya que el clima empezaba a ser más favorable y cálido, se les ocurrió que podrían tener muchas más aventuras al aire libre. En la parte trasera de la propiedad, había un gran árbol, de cuerpo ancho y altura considerable. A Lainie le encantaba intentar trepar por él, sobre todo cuando la Tía Abuela se encontraba fuera arreglando sus negocios. Debido a que el árbol no contaba con muchas ramas en la parte baja de su tronco, era más difícil llegar a la cumbre. Algunas veces cayó estrepitosamente, pero nunca se dio por vencida. En sus juegos siempre invitaba a sus primos y las ideas que se les ocurrían en conjunto, siempre terminaban cumpliendo algún deseo de la pequeña.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) Oliver Twist. Charles Dickens.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia. ¿En verdad aún no las convenzo de salir del anonimato? Sí que me la están poniendo difícil.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Les doy la bienvenida a _**Blanca M**_. y _**Lulushkita**_. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707.**_


	10. Capítulo 10 La Casa del Árbol

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Valor, Honor y Lealtad es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Lainie recibió la autorización del Tío Abuelo William para continuar escribiéndole. Además organizó junto a Anthony, Alistair y Archivald una enorme sorpresa para el anciano.

La Tía Abuela sigue viajando por cuestiones de negocios, y aun en su ausencia las actividades de los jóvenes no se ven interrumpidas.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 10

La Casa del Árbol

La única ocasión en que Lainie había convencido a sus queridos primos de subir con ella al gran árbol, quedaron impactados de la belleza del paisaje que desde ahí se podía observar. Así que juntos idearon construir una pequeña casa en el árbol.

Como para esa tarea requerían de material especial, así como de manos expertas, Lainie finalmente escribió su tercera carta.

_**Querido Tío Abuelo,**_

_**Finalmente ya casi es primavera. Seguramente ya podrá disfrutar de un poco de calor. Espero que no le duelan los huesos cuando hace frío, como a la Sra. Melville quien se queja de sus reumas cuando el clima está muy frío. Dice que a las personas mayores a veces les duelen los huesos.**_

_**Ahora que podemos estar más tiempo fuera de casa, hemos tenido muchas actividades. Hemos ido de día de campo.**_

_**Dentro de la propiedad hay un gran árbol de tronco grueso y fuerte. Desde su copa se puede observar una gran extensión de la propiedad, pero es en las tardes cuando el paisaje se ve más hermoso coloreado por los restos de la luz del sol. **_

_**Por primera vez, Stear, Anthony, Archie y yo hemos visto juntos ese paisaje. Y en nombre de todos, quisiera pedirle permiso para construir una casa en ese árbol. Así sería más seguro y divertido ver los atardeceres. Es que Archie resbaló cuando bajábamos y se molestó aún más cuando su camisa favorita se rasgó con una de las ramas. Afortunadamente no le pasó nada grave, pero nos prometió que nunca más volvería a intentarlo. Alistair ha trabajado mucho en el diseño de los planos, para construirla a nuestro gusto. Y tenemos muchas ideas para cuando esté terminada. **_

_**Si acaso nos diera su aprobación, seríamos muy felices.**_

_**Espero que se encuentre bien donde quiera que esté. **_

_**Respetuosamente,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Pasaron algunas semanas después de entregarle a George la carta correspondiente, sin recibir noticias.

Fue durante la última semana del mes de abril, cuando para sorpresa de todos, la Tía Abuela Elroy tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente a la Ciudad de San Francisco. Según las noticias de un telegrama que había recibido, un enérgico terremoto había azotado la ciudad y muchos de los negocios que habían empezado a florecer en aquella ciudad habían desaparecido. Como representante del Clan Andley, su presencia era necesaria para determinar si se invertía una gran cantidad de dinero para recuperar lo perdido o si en definitiva se retiraban de esa ubicación. **(1)**

Para principios de mayo llegó un grupo de trabajadores con instrucciones de construir la casa de árbol que había diseñado Stear, con la mejor madera que había al alcance. Además del mobiliario a medida que completaría el cuadro. Como un regalo adicional, se construiría un pequeño mirador para que pudieran observar las estrellas, alguna que otra noche. Dos columpios se agregaron, y una pequeña terraza.

Cuando el proyecto concluyó, la primavera estaba en su apogeo y la primera celebración que hicieron, fue el 25 de mayo de 1906. El primer cumpleaños de Stear en compañía de todos ellos. Para festejar su décimo aniversario decidieron que ese día acamparían por primera vez en la casa del árbol y por la noche podrían observar la majestuosidad de la bóveda celeste. El brillo de las estrellas y la luz de la luna crearon un ambiente casi místico. Cada uno eligió una estrella favorita y pidieron un deseo. Estar siempre juntos.

El verano había llegado y con él las añoradas vacaciones. Fueron días de completa felicidad, de juegos y descubrimientos. Los días pasaban y los chicos disfrutaban enormemente de su casita en el árbol.

Aprovechando el calor del verano tuvieron oportunidad de darse un chapuzón en el lago de la propiedad, aprendiendo a nadar en el proceso.

Ese verano, sus habilidades individuales continuaron desarrollándose. El carisma de cada uno se diferenciaba en los pequeños detalles que tenían con las personas que los rodeaban. Eran amables y les tenían cariño a todos los trabajadores.

Anthony seguía aprendiendo el arte de la jardinería y la botánica, aunque no había grandes rosedales como los de Lakewood, se había empeñado en crear su propio jardín. Era de los más madrugadores y se esforzaba en cada flor.

Elaine desarrollaba sus capacidades de observación y le fascinaba contemplar a todos los animales. Desde las aves que con su trinar le despertaban cada mañana, las ardillas que corrían tímidamente entre los árboles hasta las hormigas que no paraban de trabajar. En todo encontraba algo de qué asombrarse.

Alistair empezó a tener ideas para crear objetos únicos, a los que empezó a llamar inventos. Puso manos a la obra con su caja de herramientas y daba vuelo a su imaginación.

Archivald por su parte empezó a interesarse por el arte de la esgrima. Le habían contratado un entrenador personal. El Sr. François Renoir.

No había espacio para el aburrimiento, si del cuarteto se trataba. Sólo se les veía entrar y salir presurosos. Siempre trayendo o llevando cosas, las ideas no faltaban, pues si no se les ocurría hoy, se les ocurriría mañana. Si no era uno, era el otro, o eran los cuatro.

Para mediados de junio, se había decidido que los caballos que estaban en Lakewood fueran traídos a Chicago. Así Belleza, Zafiro, Trueno y Luna fueron trasladados a las caballerizas de la Mansión Andley. Además Newton y Velvet, los caballos de los Cornwell también serían trasladados desde la Villa, ya que esta permanecería cerrada. Joseph, seguiría a cargo de los hermosos ejemplares equinos, siendo el principal responsable de su cuidado y alimentación.

Las lecciones de equitación se sumaban a las que se habían establecido en el diario vivir de los jóvenes, una actividad muy apreciada y esperada, a la que gustosamente dedicaban una hora diaria, casi al amanecer.

La Tía Abuela había regresado mucho más acabada de su viaje a San Francisco. Parecía haber envejecido en unos cuantos meses lo que había tardado en algunos años.

Los tutores le entregaron los resultados de los cuatro jovencitos. Como siempre, hicieron excelentes comentarios en su desempeño. Admiraban sus fortalezas y sobre todo fomentaban en ellos el hambre por el conocimiento. La Matriarca se sentía orgullosa de sus nietos, no podía reprocharles nada.

_Las buenas maneras y modales en la conducta de los chicos reafirmaban su carácter_ _**(2)**_.

Fue un verano excitante. Lleno de emociones y alegrías. Pero también llegó a su fin y las vacaciones quedaron atrás.

De vuelta a la disciplina, el día estaba lleno de actividades escolares. Nuevamente se sumergirían en el mundo de la imaginación a través de la lectura y en esta ocasión vivirían las aventuras de dos hombres que realizarían un viaje apresurado alrededor del mundo _**(3)**_.

A quien más le gustó esta historia, sin duda alguna fue a Lainie, quien se sintió totalmente atraída por la idea de conocer muchos lugares y aprender de cada uno de ellos. Y pensar que en tan poco tiempo se podía viajar tanto. Tal vez algún día ella misma lo intentaría.

El valor, la osadía, el misterio y el cumplimiento de la palabra empeñada fueron algunas de las lecciones aprendidas por este cuarteto.

El mes de Septiembre había llegado, y en esa ocasión no se harían dos celebraciones de cumpleaños sino una sola, y sería en honor a ambos. Además se presentaría a Lainie formalmente como protegida de Elroy Andley.

Se preparaba un gran baile, pues además en esta ocasión tendrían algunos invitados especiales. La Tía Abuela se había asegurado personalmente de todos los preparativos. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Dos familias importantes asistirían por primera vez y era necesario que todo se diera en armonía y elegancia.

Había mandado confeccionar un vestido especial para Lainie, en una tela de seda de color vino. Con detalles en brocado dorado. Llevaría una pequeña tiara con rubíes a modo de corona. Se vería como una princesa. Después de todo, se trataba de su protegida.

Para Anthony se preparó un traje que imitaba los utilizados por los príncipes de antaño. En color azul, su favorito. Ambos representarían una pareja de príncipes durante su cumpleaños.

Stear y Archie llevarían un elegante traje de dos piezas en color azul profundo para acompañar a sus primos. La fiesta sería el treinta de septiembre, ya que era sábado.

El gran salón estaba adornado con hermosas telas, los cristales de los imponentes candelabros habían sido pulidos para tal ocasión. Los sirvientes se encontraban dando los últimos toques a la decoración.

La mesa del banquete, lucía la mejor cristalería disponible, los cubiertos de plata relucientes. Y el olor que provenía de la cocina, auguraba un delicioso festín.

Los primeros invitados estaban llegando, mientras en las habitaciones de los jóvenes los últimos toques eran dados. Lainie se miraba en el espejo que tenía en el tocador. El peinado que le había hecho Nina dejaba lucir su cuello blanco y su rostro despejado, con excepción del pequeño flequillo, mostraba la emoción y la alegría. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero sería el primer baile formal en el que se les permitiría bailar. Recordaba que debía ser cortés con los invitados especiales de la Tía Abuela y le intrigaba saber quiénes eran. Los toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus preguntas y se paró en el centro de la habitación al momento en que Nina abría la puerta y dejaba entrar al trío que había venido a escoltarla.

Una vez listos salieron rumbo a la escalinata que los dirigiría al gran salón. El murmullo de las voces se fue apagando al tiempo que descendían. Las miradas observaban detenidamente a los jovencitos, exclamando en aceptación. El rostro de la Tía Abuela reflejaba el gran orgullo que sentía por dicha recepción y por la imagen que se vislumbraba ante ella.

Anthony llevaba del brazo a Lainie y detrás de ellos venían Stear y Archie. Cruzaron elegantemente el salón hasta llegar delante de la matriarca e hicieron una venia para saludarla. Los ¡oh! y los ¡ah! Eran los únicos sonidos audibles.

\- ¡_**Buenas noches a todos! **_\- decía la Tía Abuela al momento en que se ponía de pie, para dar la bienvenida formal. - _**Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos. Tengo el honor de presentar a ustedes a mis queridos sobrinos. Anthony, Elaine, Alistair y Archivald. Quienes a partir de ahora quedan bajo mi tutela. Además de esta presentación ante ustedes, el Clan de los Andley, celebramos el cumpleaños número ocho de Elaine y el número diez de Anthony.**_ \- Los aplausos se hicieron y los envolvieron en un ambiente de júbilo.

Se entregaron regalos, y se hicieron diferentes presentaciones. Hasta que llegó el momento de conocer a los invitados especiales. En primer lugar, fueron dos hermanos, Daniel y Eliza Leagan. Daniel era de la edad de Archie, y Eliza también tenía ocho años. Después fue la presentación de una jovencita tímida de nombre Annie Brighter.

Los Leagan también pertenecían al Clan Andley y venían de Florida. Los negocios que tenían con los Andley requerían la presencia del Sr. Robert Leagan en Chicago. Su familia poseía una propiedad cerca de la Mansión de Lakewood y unos días antes habían llegado para instalarse definitivamente.

Por otra parte, los negocios con el Sr. Edward Brighter empezaban a mostrar grandes beneficios y una relación más estrecha con su familia podría ser buena en el futuro próximo.

El banquete se sirvió en la manera más ceremoniosa, cumpliendo con los exigentes paladares presentes. En los rostros de los invitados solo se veía complacencia y satisfacción.

Después de cortar el pastel, que era de vainilla y chocolate, se abrió la pista de baile. La gran orquesta que se había contratado, entonó el vals inicial. Como era costumbre, los festejados abrieron el baile, mostrando sus avances en la práctica del mismo.

Otras parejas se fueron uniendo. Hasta que la pista estaba llena de movimiento y los vestidos de las damas giraban agregando color al lugar. Después de haber cumplido con el baile protocolario, los chicos salieron al balcón a tomar aire y a platicar de lo que les había parecido hasta ahora la fiesta.

-_** Qué bueno que pudimos salir de ahí, ¡siento que me ahogo entre tanta gente! **_\- había dicho Lainie.

\- _**Sobre todo porque no conocemos a la gran mayoría. - **_Decía Anthony. -_** Stear, Archie, me alegro que sus padres hayan podido venir.**_ \- Continuó diciendo al tiempo en que miraba a Stear y Archie.

\- _**Sí, es bueno verlos de vez en cuando**_. - Decía Stear.

\- _**Claro, además trajeron regalos para todos**_. - Decía Archie, mientras se comía un delicioso pastelillo.

\- _**Archie, ¿qué no te aburres de comer tanto dulce?**_ \- preguntó Lainie.

\- _**La verdad es que no, sobre todo si tiene esta rica y deliciosa crema batida.**_ \- Deslizando la lengua alrededor de sus labios para limpiar el exceso de crema que tenía en el rostro.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ \- rieron de buena gana los demás.

\- _**Y ¿qué les ha parecido la fiesta? Anthony, ya viste que Eliza, ¿no deja de mirarte?**_\- Preguntó Stear en tono burlón.

\- _**Sí, pero no me apetece volver a bailar con ella. Prefiero bailar con mi hermanita. - **_Y sonreía mientras miraba a Lainie con cierta complicidad.

-_** A ella Neil, no le quita la vista de encima**_ \- Decía Archie igualmente bromista.

\- _**Oh, ¿pero qué dices? Después del pisotón que me dio, no me quedan ganas de bailar con él. Y qué me dices tú Archie, Annie Brighter sólo se sonroja cuando está cerca de ti. - **_Le contestaba al tiempo en que subía y bajaba las cejas graciosamente.__

\- _**No es verdad, parece que la asusto cuando me acerco a pedirle una pieza de baile. No me gusta rogar. - **_Comentaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- _**Pero si sólo se lo pediste una vez. Y si no quieres volver a hacerlo, con gusto lo haré yo.**_ \- Decía Stear.

\- _**Bien, Stear, por mí no hay problema. - **_Decía Archie mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de acuerdo.

\- _**Lamento interrumpirlos, pero la Tía Abuela quiere verlos**_. - Se escuchó la voz de George en la puerta del balcón.

\- _**No hay problema George, gracias**_. - Fue Anthony quien lo disculpó. Y dirigiéndose a su prima le solicitó. - _**¿Vamos Lainie? -**_

\- _**Por supuesto, Anthony**_. -

Y los cuatro se dirigieron rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba la Tía Abuela.

\- _**Hijos, que bueno que vinieron. Ya sé que no se los había pedido con anticipación, pero estoy segura que no habrá problema si les pido que nos hagan una presentación musical. Ustedes tres pueden tocar algo con sus gaitas y después Lainie podrías deleitarnos con un solo de flauta, ¿les parece bien?**_ -__Les preguntó la Matriarca.

Los cuatro se miraron algo sorprendidos, pero aceptaron de buen agrado.

Las melodías se ejecutaron impecablemente, agradando a los invitados. El sonido de las gaitas, armoniosamente sincronizadas entonaron _Loch Lomond_ _**(4)**_ mientras Lainie cantaba la letra.

O wither away my bonnie May

_**Dónde se encontrará mi amado**_

_**S**_ae late an' sae far in the gloamin'

_**Tan tarde y tan lejos en el crepúsculo**_

The mist gather grey o'er moorland and brae

_**La niebla se reúne gris sobre la pradera y la colina**_

O wither sae far are ye roamin'?

_**¿Por qué lugares lejanos vagarás?**_

Chorus:

O ye'll tak the high road an' I'll tak the low

_**Tomarás el camino alto y tomaré el camino bajo**_

I'll be in Scotland afore ye

_**Estaré en Escocia antes que tú**_

For me and my true love

_**Porque yo y mi amor verdadero**_

will never meet again

_**Nunca nos volveremos a encontrar**_

By the bonnie bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond

_**En las bellas bellas orillas del Lago Lomond**_

I trusted my ain love last night in the broom

_**Confié en mi amor anoche en el monte**_

My Donald wha' loves me sae dearly

_**Mi joven que me ama entrañablemente**_

For the morrow he will march for Edinburgh toon

_**Porque mañana partirá hacia Edimburgo**_

Tae fecht for his King and Prince Charlie

_**A luchar por su Rey y Príncipe Carlos**_

O well may I weep for yestreen in my sleep

_**Puedo llorar por el ayer en mis sueños**_

we stood bride and bridegroom together

_**Nos paramos juntos novio y novia**_

But his arms and his breath

_**Pero sus brazos y su aliento**_

were as cold as the death

_**Eran tan fríos como la muerte**_

And his heart's blood ran red in the heather

_**Y la sangre de su corazón corrió roja sobre la hierba**_

(chorus)

As dauntless in battle as tender in love

_**Tan intrépido en batalla como tierno en el amor**_

He'd yield ne'er a foor toe the foeman

_**Jamás se arrodilló ante el enemigo**_

But never again frae the field o' the slain

_**Pero nunca más desde el campo de los caídos**_

Tae his Moira will he come by Loch Lomond

_**A su morada en el lago Lomond regresará**_

The thistle may bloom, the King hae his ain

_**El cardo florecerá, el Rey obtendrá su voluntad**_

And fond lovers may meet in the gloamin'

_**Y los enamorados se encontrarán en el crepúsculo**_

And me and my true love will yet meet again

_**Y yo y mi verdadero amor nos encontraremos otra vez**_

Far above the bonnie banks of Loch Lomond

_**Más allá de las amadas orillas del Lago Lomond.**_

(chorus)

Inundaron el ambiente con la hermosa sensación que causa el anhelo por el origen del Clan. Al cerrar los ojos podía percibirse el verdor de las praderas de la Vieja Escocia y oler el frescor del viento. Le siguieron _**Flor de Escocia**_ _**(5)**_ a la que se unieron cantando los miembros mayores de la familia. Finalmente los tres jóvenes entonaron la melodía del Clan, que se tocaba en celebraciones importantes y con la que pudieron danzar para alegrar el ambiente. En esta melodía, el sonido de las gaitas inundó todo el lugar, haciendo que la sangre escocesa que llevaban en las venas vibrara al unísono.

Agregaron otras piezas en las que Anthony tocaba la gaita, Stear el pandero, Archie el piano y Lainie la flauta. De último momento, Annie se unió al recital, acompañando a Archie en el piano a petición de la Sra. Brighter creando un ambiente muy agradable, al terminar con la demostración musical todos aplaudieron.

La fiesta llegó a su final, los chicos fueron enviados a descansar y aunque estaban cansados por el ajetreado día, se sentían gozosos. Habían disfrutado de la velada y habían hecho feliz a su Tía Abuela Elroy.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) La mañana del 18 de abril de 1906, un terremoto de magnitud entre 7.9 y 8.6 grados Mw azotó San Francisco durante 28 segundos. Después del terremoto, se produjo un incendio, lo que se considera la catástrofe más importante de los Estados Unidos.

(2) _Nuestro carácter es el resultado de nuestra conducta._ Aristóteles.

(3) _La vuelta al Mundo en 80 días._ Julio Verne.

(4) _Loch Lomond._ By The Corries.

(5) _La Flor de Escocia._ Himno Nacional Escocés.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Le doy la bienvenida a _**pau114.**_

Con mucha alegría también le doy la bienvenida a mi querida amiga Ms. Puddle (Welcome my dearest friend! See you around!)

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707, Blanca M **_ y _**Lulushkita.**_


	11. Capítulo 11 Una Sorpresa Desagradable

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

A los chicos se les concedió su petición, y el Tío Abuelo William envió una cuadrilla de trabajadores para que construyeran la casa del árbol soñada. Esa pequeña construcción se convirtió rápidamente en el lugar favorito de los chicos. Los cumpleaños se celebraron con entusiasmo.

Aparecieron personajes que podrán causar diferentes impresiones en el cuarteto Andley.

¿Qué sucederá ahora con la presencia de los hermanos Leagan? ¿Será posible que puedan convivir armoniosamente?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 11

Una desagradable sorpresa

La familia Leagan se quedó esa noche en la Mansión, debido a que acababan de llegar a vivir a Illinois. Elroy Andley creía que la convivencia entre sus sobrinos sería placentera.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, la Tía Elroy sugirió que podrían invitar a los jóvenes Leagan a la casa del árbol y que juntos podrían pasar la mañana. La idea de llevar a Daniel y Eliza a su refugio, no parecía buena, pero los modales se hicieron cargo del asunto y terminaron por aceptar llevarlos.

Después del desayuno, se cambiaron y se pusieron sus ropas de montar, ya que tal vez tendrían tiempo de hacer una cabalgata, o quizás podrían realizar algún juego que requiriera ropa más cómoda.

En la habitación de Lainie, Nina ya la estaba esperando para ayudarla a cambiarse y le había preparado su traje favorito. El gris con blanco y negro. Sabiendo que la Srita. Eliza no contaba con un traje en esa ocasión, Lainie le pidió a Nina que sacara el traje rojo con blanco y el azul con café. Además un par de botas extra.

\- _**Puedes elegir el que quieras, te lo obsequio como bienvenida**_. - Y le mostró amablemente ambos trajes.

\- _**Déjame verlos.**_ \- Al examinarlos, pudo notar que el traje rojo tenía un ligero trabajo de cristalería en la solapa derecha y que era el único traje que lo tenía. No había perdido detalle del traje que Lainie se pondría y pensó que ella se vería mucho más elegante con el traje rojo. - _**Creo que me quedaré con el rojo. **_-

\- _**Como gustes Eliza. Me parece que ese color te sienta bien. Hace que tu hermoso cabello sobresalga.**_ \- Le comentó con una sonrisa. - _**Aquí tienes, estas botas hacen juego con ese traje.**_ \- Le entregó un par de botas de piel en color negro, perfectamente lustrado y brillante.

\- _**Mi cabello siempre sobresale de entre los demás. Es brillante y estoy de acuerdo contigo, es hermoso.**_ \- Comentó secamente la pelirroja.

\- _**Nina, por favor, apresúrate con los peinados, no quiero hacer esperar mucho a los chicos. Sólo quiero un sencillo recogido en esta ocasión.**_ \- Le pidió amablemente a su querida nana.

\- _**Entonces que me arregle a mi primero, yo si quiero un recogido más sofisticado, dejando algunos caireles sueltos en la parte de atrás. Supongo que no tendrás problema con eso, ¿verdad, Lainie? **__-___

\- _**Oh, pues supongo que no. Creo que yo sola puedo recogerme el cabello. En esta ocasión no hay problema.**_ \- Sorprendida por la petición, ladeando la cabeza le hizo una señal a Nina para que hiciera lo que Eliza había solicitado.

En la habitación de Stear y Archie, otro cantar ocurría. Debido a que Archie y Daniel tenían la misma estatura, le tocó a él proporcionar el traje que usaría su invitado. Sin duda, el gusto y la elegancia del chico ya se dejaban ver en la totalidad de su guardarropa.

\- _**Puedes elegir cualquiera de estos.**_ \- Decía Archie, mientras le mostraba dos trajes. El primero en color azul cobalto y el segundo en color chocolate. Ambos tenían las solapas en piel y el corte era exquisito.

\- _**Me quedo con el azul**_. - Dijo Daniel al momento en que bruscamente lo tomaba de manos de Archie.

\- _**Muy bien. Supongo que no traes botas, así que toma estas**_. - Le entregó un par de botas negras.

\- _**No esperabas que llevara zapatos, ¿o sí? Obviamente tiene que ser el atuendo completo. -**_

\- _**¿Cómo dices? Escucha…**_ \- Empezaba a irritarse.

\- _**Déjalo, Archie. Recuerda que es nuestro invitado. Debemos hacer que se sienta bienvenido.**_ \- Intervino Stear, quien conocía perfectamente los arranques que solía tener su pequeño hermano, que portaba ya su traje favorito en color café haciendo juego con unas elegantes botas del mismo color.

\- _**¿Ya están listos? **_\- Se escuchó la voz de Anthony, que entraba en la habitación vestido en un traje azul real con botas color café.

\- _**En un momento, sólo estaba siendo… cortés con nuestro invitado **_\- Dijo Archie al tiempo en que se ponía las botas. Usaba un traje en azul plumbago.

\- _**Pasaremos por las chicas y de ahí nos vamos a la casa del árbol**_. - Enseguida se dirigió a la puerta para salir en busca de su hermanita y su invitada.

Tocó la puerta y esperaron a que les abrieran o les dieran permiso de entrar. No esperaron mucho cuando Nina les dejaba el paso libre para ver a dos damitas muy elegantes.

\- _**Qué bueno que ya están listas, ¿vamos Lainie?**_ \- Anthony extendió su mano para que lo tomara del brazo.

\- _**Anthony, ¿no vas a escoltarme? ¿Qué modales son ésos?**_ \- Eliza se fingió indignada.

\- _**Bueno, yo…**_ \- Miró sorprendido a Lainie, quien con una sonrisa le dijo - _**No te preocupes, tiene razón. Yo iré del brazo de Stear, ¿verdad, Stear? **__-_

\- _**Sí claro. Vamos pequeña, hoy yo seré tu acompañante. - **_Le decía mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

\- _**Si me permiten, yo la llevaré.**_ \- Interrumpió Daniel, al momento en que hacía a un lado a Stear y tomaba de la mano a Lainie.

Los cuatro estaban asombrados de los modales de sus invitados. Las cosas no pintaban bien y se sentían incómodos ante la situación. El día iría empeorando y apenas estaba empezando.

Al bajar la escalinata, se toparon con la Tía Abuela y los señores Leagan. Estaban complacidos de ver que el grupo se dirigía al exterior. La tía estaba orgullosa de sus sobrinos que habían resuelto lo de la vestimenta sin que ella tuviera que intervenir. Los Leagan observaron muy bien los trajes que portaban sus hijos, se percataron que eran ligeramente más elegantes que los que portaban los Andley en ese momento. Se sintieron arrogantemente complacidos.

Una vez que los chiquillos salieron, la Tía Abuela le dio instrucciones a Nina, para que se prepararan algunos bocadillos y bebidas que debían ser llevadas a la hora del almuerzo. Nina debía vigilar que todo fuera en perfecto orden y siguiendo el más estricto protocolo.

Mientras en la casa del árbol, una batalla estaba por iniciar. Sonrientes, orgullosos de su refugio, se preparaban para subir. Stear había colocado una escalera de soga y madera que colgaba de la terraza superior. Al ver la incómoda manera de subir, las quejas de los Leagan no se hicieron esperar. Anthony se vio en la necesidad de cargar prácticamente a Eliza, Stear y Archie tuvieron que hacer lo mismo con Daniel.

Después del esfuerzo, cuando estaban dentro, les mostraron todos los rincones. Les comentaron los grandiosos momentos que pasaban ahí durante sus horas de descanso y que desde ese lugar podían apreciar los maravillosos paisajes. Era un lugar de inspiración para todos, pues Anthony encontraba motivos que pintar, Stear tenía tiempo de realizar planos para sus próximos inventos, Archie podía ponerse al día en cuestión de moda y Lainie podía tener contacto directo con algunos animales.

Su refugio reflejaba su amor por la lectura. Entre los autores encontrados en la pequeña biblioteca estaban Los hermanos Grimm _**(1)**_, Charles Dickens _**(2)**_ y Julio Verne _**(3)**_. Tenían varios libros con láminas y dibujos. Algunos libros de inventores como Leonardo Da Vinci _**(4)**_, Tomas Alva Edison _**(5)**_ e Isaac Newton _**(6)**_ principalmente de Stear.

Mientras platicaban de sus actividades, Lainie dejó unas nueces en la cornisa de la ventana, como siempre lo hacían, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de Anthony. Los rostros aburridos de los Leagan, intrigaban a los chicos, pues para ellos era muy divertido compartir su tiempo en ese lugar. Había una mesa con cuatro sillas, a la que los invitados fueron guiados. Anthony y Stear cedieron sus lugares sentándose ellos en unos cómodos y amplios cojines.

Observando todo de manera descarada, los muy delicados invitados acababan poco a poco con la paciencia de sus anfitriones. Sus comentarios tendían a ser hirientes y faltos de tacto.

\- _**Archie, ¿no crees que las revistas y folletos de moda sólo le competen a las chicas?**_ \- Empezó a decir Neil.

\- _**En realidad, para vestir elegantemente y con distinción es necesario estar a la moda. ¿De dónde crees que salió el traje que estás usando en este momento? **_\- Archie empezaba a desesperarse con la actitud de Daniel.

\- _**Pero eso es sólo para afeminados, ¿no te parece? **_\- Daniel seguía provocándolo.

\- _**¡No me importaría demostrarte cuán equivocado estás! **_\- Archie ya se había cansado, había cerrado en dos puños apretados ambas manos.

-_** Vamos, Archie, los golpes no resuelven nada. Ya dejen esa conversación**_. - Les amonestó Stear.

\- _**Pues no es la gran cosa este lugar. Además está lleno de tierra. Está sucio**_. - Dijo Eliza sacando su pañuelo para limpiar su lugar.

\- _**Y qué esperabas hermanita, si el viento entra por todos los rincones.**_ \- Intervino Daniel.

\- _**Oh, Neil, creí que sería un lugar más elegante. **_\- Siguió comentando Eliza, en un tono francamente irritante.

\- _**Disculpa Eliza, pero este lugar es para divertirse y es nuestra responsabilidad tenerlo limpio.**_ \- Comentó Anthony, quien no pudo aguantar más el rumbo de los acontecimientos. - _**Como no sabíamos que ustedes vendrían en realidad no tuvimos tiempo de arreglarlo adecuadamente. Pero eso no es problema, ¿qué les parece si nos ayudan? Así terminaremos más rápido.**_ \- Sugirió.

\- _**Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? En casa tenemos suficientes sirvientes para que lo hagan.**_ \- Eliza casi gritó en indignación y llevándose una mano a la boca.

\- _**Como te dije antes Eliza, esta es nuestra casa del árbol y aquí no hay sirvientes, sólo estamos nosotros. - **_Volvió a decir Anthony, tratando de guardar la compostura.

\- _**Es una manera de aprender orden y disciplina. Somos responsables y sabemos que después de usar todo lo que hay aquí, debemos dejarlo en su lugar cuando nos vamos.**_ \- Había dicho Archie.

\- _**Pero si no quieren ayudar, no importa. Si quieren pueden esperar un momento en la terraza.**_ \- Comentó Stear.

\- _**Sí, creo que lo haremos. **_\- Dijo Daniel mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana y salían a la terraza.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando unos a otros, sorprendidos de las reacciones de sus invitados. Sin embargo, se pusieron a sacudir y limpiar rápidamente el interior. Cuando terminaron llamaron a los hermanos Leagan para compartir en ese momento la lectura de un cuento.

La voz melodiosa de Anthony, contaba la historia de Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos, ante la mirada atenta de Lainie, Stear y Archie. Al terminar la historia, recibió los aplausos correspondientes e iniciaron la siguiente actividad. Sin embargo, Eliza y Neil empezaban a bostezar de aburrimiento y decidieron salir nuevamente a la terraza.

Dentro de la casita, Anthony y Lainie estaban acomodando los utensilios para pintar, cuando el sonido de una ardilla traviesa llamó su atención. Los ojos alegres de Lainie se iluminaron mientras se dirigía a la ventana para acariciar a su amiguita peluda y convidarle más nueces que guardaba en el bolsillo de su saco de montar.

Recordaron que desde los primeros días en que habían empezado a arreglar el interior de la casa, esa ardillita había mostrado cierto interés en observarlos. Con paciencia y constancia la habían atraído. Le llevaban nueces, avellanas y una que otra vez galletas con chispas de chocolate. Se había acostumbrado mucho a la presencia de Lainie y cada vez que les veía llegar se les acercaba y se dejaba acariciar.

Con la emoción, quiso compartir el momento con Eliza, para que ella también acariciara el suave pelaje del animalito.

\- _**Mira Eliza, es mi ardilla. Se llama Cotton, ¿quieres acariciarla?**_ \- Y extendió sus manos acercándole la ardilla.

\- _**¡Aaah! ¿Pero eres tonta o qué?**_ \- Y de un manotazo golpeó a la ardilla que cayó al suelo cerca de los pies de su hermano Neil.

\- _**¿Por qué me la avientas?**_ \- Gritó Neil, dando una patada a la ya asustada ardilla.

\- _**¡Nooo!**_ \- Gritó angustiosamente Lainie al momento en que sus primos salían a la terraza para ver qué había pasado.

\- _**¿Qué sucede aquí?**_ \- Se escuchó la voz de Anthony. Al mirar con preocupación el rostro inundado de lágrimas de Lainie, que sostenía a la ardilla inmóvil en sus pequeñas manos.

\- _**¿Qué pasa?**_ \- Dijeron al unísono Stear y Archie.

\- _**Pues que Lainie, ¡quiso aventarme a esa asquerosa rata!**_ \- Dijo una encolerizada Eliza.

\- _**Es un animal apestoso**_. - Continuó Neil.

\- _**¡No es una rata, es una ardilla!**_ \- Les gritó Lainie entre sollozos.

Anthony en una franca pose de protección, abrazó a Lainie y espetó - _**Pues me parece de muy mal gusto que hicieran llorar de esta manera a mi hermanita.**_ \- Les dijo mientras los miraba fríamente.

\- _**Y ¿qué querías?, si esa cosa me podía morder. - **_Contrarrestó Eliza.

\- _**Una ardilla de este tamaño, que además se deja tocar, no atacaría a menos que se sintiera en peligro**_. - Afirmó Stear, quien también estaba molesto por la situación.

\- _**Pues no es manera de tratarnos. En este momento su tono no me hace sentir bienvenida. **_\- Espetó Eliza.

\- _**Son libres de irse en el momento en que lo decidan**_. - Le dijo Archie.

\- _**¿Nos están corriendo?**_ \- Inquirió encolerizado Neil.

\- _**Por supuesto que no. Simplemente que es evidente que las actividades que nosotros realizamos aquí no son de su agrado. Por lo que no es necesario que compartan con nosotros si es en contra de sus gustos.**_ \- Dijo Anthony muy seriamente.

\- _**Quiero ir con Joseph, ¿me puedes llevar Anthony?- **_Lainie lo observaba con ojos suplicantes, mientras sostenía a Cotton.

\- _**¿Para llevarle a Cotton?**_ \- Anthony la miraba tiernamente.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Asintió tristemente.

\- _**Muy bien. Vamos. - **_La tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a la escalera de soga. Detrás de ellos iban Stear y Archie.

\- _**¿Piensan dejarnos aquí?**_ \- Chilló Eliza, conteniendo su furia

\- _**Como les dije antes, son libres de hacer lo que prefieran. **_\- Le repitió Anthony.

\- _**¡Eres un irrespetuoso! - **_Le dijo Neil.

\- _**¿Irrespetuoso? Por si no lo saben, el respeto se gana y ustedes no han sido nada respetuosos desde que llegaron. Sólo se han dedicado a criticar todo lo que les hemos ofrecido y las atenciones que hemos tenido con ustedes... ¿Así que quienes son los irrespetuosos? - **_Anthony no pudo contenerse más.

\- _**Esto no se va a quedar así. Se lo voy a contar a la Tía Abuela.**_ \- Dijo Eliza en un tono amenazante.

\- _**Como quieras. Pero en este momento tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que con su permiso. - **_Anthony dio por terminada la conversación.

Descendieron por la escalera y se dirigieron rumbo a las caballerizas sin quedarse a ayudar a sus "invitados". En la caballeriza encontraron a Joseph terminando de preparar a Belleza, Zafiro, Trueno, Luna, Newton y Velvet. Sabía que en cualquier momento saldrían a cabalgar y que quizás llevarían a los hermanos Leagan con ellos. Por supuesto que se sorprendió, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Lainie y las caras serias del trío que la acompañaba.

\- _**Pero, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?**_ \- Joseph le preguntó a Lainie.

\- _**Es Cotton, mira.**_ \- Y le entregó la pequeña ardilla. - _**Fue Neil Leagan, quien la pateó.**_ \- Y al recordar lo sucedido lloró nuevamente.

\- _**Veamos.**_ \- Y empezó a examinarla cuidadosamente. - _**Te prometo que voy a cuidarla, necesitará algunos días de reposo y observación. Te mantendré al tanto. ¿Es por eso que ese par no los acompaña en este momento?**_ \- Preguntó Joseph intrigado.

\- _**Sí**_. - Asintieron los cuatro.

\- _**¿Todavía quieren ir a cabalgar? Sus amigos aquí ya los están esperando.**_ \- Les dijo Joseph al tiempo que señalaba a los caballos. En ese momento se oyeron algunos resoplidos.

\- _**No creo que podamos en este preciso momento, debemos ir con la Tía Abuela. Tal vez estemos en problemas.**_ \- Comentó Stear.

\- _**Pues será la primera vez.**_\- Les dijo Joseph.

De regreso en la mansión, efectivamente, les esperaba una muy enfadada Tía Abuela, en compañía de la familia Leagan.

\- _**Me quieren explicar, ¿por qué dejaron solos a sus invitados en la casa del árbol? Nina les llevó el almuerzo, para encontrar sólo a Eliza y Neil. Es una descortesía de su parte niños. Samuel tuvo que ayudarlos a bajar. - **_La Tía Abuela les habló en un tono severo que no había usado antes.

\- _**Las cosas no fueron exactamente así**_. - Exclamó un Anthony muy serio.

\- _**¿No? Y ¿entonces como fueron?**_ \- Sin darle tiempo de explicar continuó - _**Además Elaine les debes una disculpa. En este momento vas a decirles que lo sientes y que no volverá a suceder. - **_Se dirigió a la pequeña de manera autoritaria.

\- _**¿Qué dice?**_ \- Una sorprendida Lainie observaba a su Tía y descubría la mirada vengativa de los hermanos Leagan. - _**Yo no les debo una disculpa. Son ellos los que se comportaron mal.**_ \- Dijo con voz firme, sosteniéndoles la mirada.

\- _**Elaine, te lo estoy pidiendo. Discúlpate ahora.**_ \- Cada vez perdía más la paciencia.

\- _**¡No lo haré! Si en verdad fuera mi responsabilidad lo haría, pero yo no hice nada malo y ellos lo saben. - **_Lainie permaneció firme, levantando la barbilla segura de sus palabras.

\- _**Elaine, si no te disculpas estarás castigada las próximas dos semanas. - **_Le enfatizó la Tía Abuela.

\- _**Prefiero el castigo a pedir disculpas por algo que no hice. - **_Le contestó seriamente.

\- _**Como quieras entonces. Desde este momento estarás confinada en tu habitación y no podrás recibir a nadie hasta que yo ordene lo contrario, ¿entendiste? - **_Sentenció finalmente la Tía Abuela.

\- _**Perfectamente Tía. Con permiso.**_ \- Y subió a su habitación.

\- _**Tía Abuela, no puede hacer eso. Antes tendría que escucharnos.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony.

\- _**¿Estás cuestionando mis decisiones, Anthony? - **_A la Tía Abuela le sorprendió escucharlo.

\- _**En este caso, sí Tía. No estoy de acuerdo. - **_Se expresó firmemente.

\- _**Entonces ¿tú tampoco piensas disculparte? - **_Le preguntaba al tiempo en que intentaba moderar su tono de voz. La situación se le estaba saliendo de control y lo que menos quería era dar un espectáculo frente a la familia Leagan.

\- _**No, no pienso hacerlo. Y supongo que tendré el mismo castigo que Lainie, ¿no es así? Entonces me retiro.**_ \- Y se dirigió a su habitación.

Stear y Archie sin decir palabra hicieron lo mismo, cuando fueron detenidos por la voz de la Tía Abuela. - _**¿A dónde piensan que van ustedes dos?-**_

\- _**Pues debido a la situación, es seguro que tendremos el mismo castigo nosotros también. Así que buenas tardes Tía Abuela. **_\- Y retomaron su camino.

\- _**¡Esto es el colmo! Jamás se habían comportado de esa manera.**_ \- Exclamó, liberando una gran bocanada de aire.

\- _**No se preocupe Tía Elroy, son cosas de niños. Ya se les pasará**_. - Le decía la Sra. Sara Leagan, tratando de controlar la indignación que sentía al ser humillada por un cuarteto de mocosos maleducados.

\- _**Nosotros nos retiramos Madame Elroy. Ya no hay motivo para prolongar nuestra visita. En este momento, es evidente que por hoy no podrán convivir más los jóvenes. Quizás en otra ocasión las circunstancias sean mejores. **_\- El Sr. Leagan muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que esos chiquillos eran fieles en sus convicciones y había gran lealtad entre ellos. Él conocía perfectamente a sus hijos y sabía que no todo lo que habían dicho era verdad. Regularmente tergiversaban la realidad para salir beneficiados y terminaban muchas veces creyendo sus propias mentiras.

Sin saberlo, los hermanos Leagan habían iniciado sus relaciones con los Andley con el pie izquierdo. Aunque los Andley tenían un gran corazón, habían aprendido a guardar sus reservas con respecto a estos nuevos miembros de su familia.

Aprendieron que en la vida también existían personas que gozaban con el sufrimiento de los demás.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) Los hermanos Grimm

(2) Charles Dickens

(3) Julio Verne

(4) Leonardo Da Vinci

(5) Tomás Alva Edison

(6) Isaac Newton

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y poder continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**Ms. Puddle (My warmest regards to you my dearest friend! ****See you around!)**

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707, Lulushkita y Pau114.**_


	12. Capítulo 12 Una Nueva Amistad

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Los hermanos Leagan resultaron ser egoístas y egocéntricos. Al parecer consideran que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos y que todos los demás deben cumplir con sus deseos. Definitivamente empezaron con el pie izquierdo, y en lugar de ganarse la simpatía y la confianza de nuestro cuarteto Andley, se han dedicado a molestarlos.

¿Seguirá la amistad entre Lainie y Annie? ¿Qué sucederá ahora que inviten a Lainie a la Mansión de los Brighter?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 12

Una nueva amistad

Así pasaron dos semanas, en completo silencio en la Mansión de Chicago. Elroy se preguntaba si había sido demasiado dura con sus sobrinos. Pero una idea la hacía mantenerse, habían cuestionado su proceder en público y ese era el motivo real de su enfado. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Claro que reconocía internamente que se había precipitado y que sólo contaba con una versión de la historia. Sabía que no les había dado la oportunidad de explicarse y el hecho de que los cuatro hubieran reaccionado exactamente igual, era una muestra de la unión que había entre ellos. Uno de sus principales objetivos después de todo.

Uno por uno los fue llamando para constatar lo que había pensado. La versión que daban era la misma. Habían sido los Leagan quienes originaron el problema. Lo único que podía reclamarles ahora era el hecho de no haberlos ayudado a bajar de la casa del árbol, cuando ellos descendieron, pero de ahí en fuera, no podía agregar nada más.

Finalmente les levantó el castigo y reanudaron sus lecciones. La vida volvió a la normalidad.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Archie y como sería el primer evento importante que vivirían todos después del castigo, decidieron festejar solos. La idea de invitar a los hermanos Leagan no les produjo mucha alegría, así que optaron por una reunión privada y la única invitada especial fue Annie Brighter.

Unos días después, en su tiempo libre, Lainie recordó que había pasado ya algún tiempo desde la última vez en que le había escrito al Tío Abuelo William y muchas cosas habían ocurrido en ese tiempo. Así que se dispuso a escribirle.

_**Querido Tío Abuelo,**_

_**Muchas gracias por la casa del árbol, se ha convertido en nuestro refugio. Podemos hacer muchas cosas ahí, disfrutar de la naturaleza, es una de ellas, por ejemplo. **_

_**Durante los primeros días en que estuvimos organizando el interior de la casa, una pequeña ardilla nos estuvo observando. Descubrí que le encantan las nueces y las avellanas porque cada vez que dejaba algunas en la ventana, venía por ellas. Dejó de tenerme miedo y ahora ya se deja acariciar, se ha convertido en una compañía muy grata cada vez que vamos. He decidido llamarla Cotton, porque su pelaje es muy suave y esponjoso. **_

_**Tuvo un accidente pero ahora ya se encuentra mejor. Joseph, mi amigo me ayudó a cuidarla.**_

_**Stear me construyó una caja para colibríes, se le ocurrió hacer una mezcla dulce para que pudieran alimentarse, pero la verdad es que las únicas que se acercaron fueron las abejas. Joseph tuvo que retirar una colmena que estaban construyendo en una esquina, pues según la Tía Abuela Elroy podría ser peligroso para nosotros si nos picaban. Stear tuvo que idear como perfeccionar el depósito y así solo puedan comer los colibríes. **_

_**Stear está construyendo un elevador, así es como lo llama, para poder subir a la casa sin usar la escalera de soga. Creo que tiene mucho talento para esas cosas que él llama inventos. **_

_**Ojalá algún día pueda venir y subir por el elevador, creo que le será más fácil que la soga, para que conozca personalmente nuestro querido refugio.**_

_**Tuvimos una gran fiesta para nuestro cumpleaños, Anthony, Stear, Archie y yo estábamos muy contentos. La Tía Abuela nos dijo que era tiempo de presentarnos como sus protegidos. Los cuatro estamos muy contentos de vivir juntos.**_

_**Conocimos a la Srita. Annie Brighter, es la hija de uno de sus socios. Creo que es una chica muy agradable. Al principio era muy tímida, pero con el tiempo ha empezado a tenernos confianza y eso la ha ayudado a convivir más.**_

_**También conocimos a los hermanos Leagan, se llaman Eliza y Neil. **_

_**Espero que sea feliz donde quiera que se encuentre. **_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Pasaron los meses y diciembre llegó. Como ya lo habían hecho el año anterior, se reunieron nuevamente para preparar el regalo del Tío Abuelo William. Habían ahorrado algo de dinero para comprar cada uno algo especial. Le habían pedido permiso a la Tía Abuela para ir al centro de Chicago y buscar en las tiendas. No se había opuesto, y había dado instrucciones a Nina y a Peter para que los acompañaran y les ayudaran en lo posible.

La primera parada fue en el gran almacén, dónde Lainie compró los bombones al licor y los chocolates surtidos. Además de una caja de dulce de leche, el favorito de la Tía Abuela.

La segunda parada fue en una tabaquería, donde Stear eligió una pipa, especialmente tallada con algunas filigranas de oro.

La tercera parada fue en una tienda de artículos para caballero, dónde Archie eligió un sombrero de copa y un par de guantes que le hacían juego.

Los cuatro se entretuvieron observando toda la tienda y aprovecharon para adquirir algunos abrigos, pues el invierno estaba encrudeciendo. Mientras Lainie esperaba a que sus primos terminaran, una bufanda de seda blanca llamó su atención. Era una verdadera exquisitez, la suavidad del material, junto con su ligereza, la convencieron para comprarla. La tomó del estante, se la enrolló en el cuello y percibió su calidez. Pensó que podría usarse tanto en el frío como en una mañana fresca de verano. Sí, esa bufanda formaría parte de su regalo. Sería cuestión de bordar únicamente las iniciales del Tío Abuelo, o quizás lo enviaría sin ningún bordado.

Finalmente, se dirigieron a una tienda de damas, pues los jóvenes pensaron que Lainie también necesitaba un abrigo y la ayudaron a elegirlo. De pronto observaron una chalina especial, de color crema con los bordes en color café que llamó su atención. Pensaron que sería un regalo adecuado para su Tía Abuela, por lo que la adquirieron de inmediato. Además agregaron cuatro pañuelos finos.

Después de envolver los regalos para la Tía Abuela, regresaron a la mansión para preparar la caja que entregarían a George esa misma semana. Desde el año anterior lo habían elegido como el portavoz oficial y más seguro para hacerle llegar al Tío Abuelo su regalo.

El contenido de la caja estaba completo, los bombones al licor, los chocolates surtidos, la pipa, el sombrero de copa y los guantes, la bufanda blanca, y para cerrar como quien dice con broche de oro, Anthony agregó el cuadro en el que había estado trabajando, donde logró capturar en el lienzo una hermosa vista del atardecer enmarcando la belleza de la casa del árbol.

Para estas fechas, Jack también llegó para celebrar la Navidad junto a su prometida y Lainie. Él era uno de los pocos adultos que seguía jugando alegremente con la niña, y había aprendido a querer también a los chicos. Jack siendo hijo único, sabía valorar lo que significaba vivir en familia. Aunque había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía quince años, siempre fue el orgullo de ellos. Lord Kendrick le había dado la oportunidad de continuar con sus estudios y le ofreció el puesto que había tenido su padre, como administrador.

Jack valoraba mucho la confianza que Lord Kendrick había depositado en él, por ello es que se había propuesto superarse a sí mismo y demostrar que podía con el puesto. Lamentablemente, la oportunidad de demostrarle su agradecimiento fue muy corta. Ahora su principal objetivo era cuidar de Lainie hasta que ella ocupara el lugar que legítimamente le correspondía. Cuando eso sucediera, él podría considerar que había cumplido con Lord Kendrick.

Aunque por ahora las pistas que habían logrado conseguir después de aquel desafortunado incidente, se habían enfriado, él no dejaría de estar al pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño dentro del Clan. En este momento habían llegado a un punto muerto y mientras no surgiera alguna otra amenaza, no podrían hacer nada al respecto.

Se había enterado que las familias de los traidores, los Wessex y los McDonnell habían tenido dificultades económicas al verse aisladas de los negocios que les habían favorecido durante años, al ser miembros del Clan Andley.

Habían reconocido que había tomado una decisión equivocada, al querer remover a Sir William de su cargo. Que haber confiado en alguien a quien no conocían verdaderamente les había causado más problemas que beneficios. Que la ambición se había apoderado de sus corazones y que las cosas simplemente se habían salido de control.

Pero el daño estaba hecho, se habían perdido vidas en el proceso, y aunque ahora se arrepentían, simplemente no podían ser aceptados de nuevo. Las familias no sabían quién era la mente detrás del complot, y Lord Wessex tanto como Lord McDonnell se negaban a hablar por miedo a las represalias en contra de la vida de sus familiares. Habían preferido guardar silencio y quedarse en prisión cumpliendo sus condenas.

Jack había discutido el tema en varias ocasiones con Madame Elroy y con el Sr. George Johnson y los tres habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Si bien no podían hacer nada más, al menos no bajarían la guardia en cuanto a la seguridad de William y de Lainie. George tendría que estar más tiempo en Londres donde se encontraba el Tío Abuelo William. Los viajes que realizaba tendrían que ser aún más esporádicos. Jack se había terminado de ganar la confianza de ambos y sería más conveniente que él viajara entre ambos continentes.

La Sucursal de Nueva York ya se había establecido correctamente y se esperaba la apertura de algunas otras sucursales en otras ciudades. El Imperio de Los Andley seguía creciendo y reportando buenas ganancias para los miembros del Clan. Por ese lado, Madame Elroy los tenía contentos, y ella seguía fungiendo como representante del Tío Abuelo William.

Las celebraciones de fin de año se llevaron a cabo en Chicago, entre familias de mucho prestigio y poder en el ámbito de los negocios. Los rostros eran conocidos, algunos más carismáticos que otros, algunos más rígidos y formales, algunos incluso intimidantes. Pero los protocolos sociales se cumplían y cada quien actuaba como se esperaba en estos casos.

Madame Elroy se sentía cada vez más orgullosa de sus sobrinos, y le complacían en sobremanera los comentarios favorables que se hacían a su alrededor.

El año mil novecientos siete llegó y con él nuevas aventuras y lecciones de vida.

Una mañana Madame Elroy llamó a los chicos a la biblioteca, después de recibir el reporte de sus avances académicos. Se sentía inclinada a premiar el buen desempeño de los cuatro, pero había sido Stear, quien la había sorprendido grandemente al destacarse en el área de las ciencias exactas.

Su gran habilidad en las matemáticas había dejado impresionado al Sr. Sawyer, quien había recomendado un ligero cambio en el plan de estudios para proporcionarle a Stear una educación más exigente.

La Tía Abuela sabía que uno de los autores favoritos de Stear era Julio Verne, y había escuchado que uno de los recientes avances era lo que llamaban "Sala Cinematográfica". Había un filme que se estaba presentando en Chicago que se había basado en una de las historias de Julio Verne. Así que decidió llevar a los chicos a verla, a la Sala Nickelodeon _**(1)**_. Consiguió los boletos, y cuando tuvo todo listo los mandó a llamar para comunicarles la fecha y la hora. Dándoles tiempo suficiente para que se prepararan.

El primero en emocionarse hasta el cielo fue Stear. La película que irían a ver se llamaba "Viaje a la Luna" _**(2)**_, y ya se había estrenado en Francia. Desde ese momento, Stear decidió compartir la historia que ya había leído en numerosas ocasiones con los demás, para que ellos también tuvieran una idea de lo que verían.

Ir a la Sala Cinematográfica era una actividad moderna y emocionante, y se había convertido en el tema principal de conversación y de investigación de Stear.

Stear era un chico amable y en esos días buscaba aún más como ayudar a quien pudiera haciendo una multitud de actividades con tal de tener más que feliz a la Tía Abuela.

La dicha no podía ser completa siempre, el día tan anhelado había llegado, y ya se disponían a salir cuando llegaron los hermanos Leagan. La Tía Abuela los había invitado para que limaran las asperezas que habían quedado entre ellos desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Stear, Archie, Anthony y Lainie decidieron disfrutar del paseo, sin permitir que la compañía les mitigara la alegría. Se comportaron como se esperaba de ellos, fueron educados la mayor parte del tiempo, corteses en su trato, aunque prefirieron guardar la distancia para evitar cualquier diferencia que terminara en algún enfrentamiento.

Les compraron algunas bebidas y golosinas antes de la función y fue agradable compartirlas. Considerando el tiempo que les tomó ver el filme, fue excelente y salieron felices. De regreso a la Mansión estuvieron serios, esperando para llegar a comentar sus impresiones.

Su alegría crecía conforme observaban el rostro emocionado y lleno de satisfacción de Stear, lograron identificar en él, esa mirada que sólo tenía cuando estaba por desarrollar una idea para un nuevo proyecto.

Después de despedirse de los Leagan, los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa del árbol y fue entonces cuando Stear les comentó que construiría un telescopio. Haría una lista del material que necesitaría y después de conseguirlo empezaría a armarlo. El Sr. Miller le había proporcionado algunos libros de ciencia, y ya había leído algunos de ellos. Tenía algunas ideas propias para desarrollar e inventaría algunas otras el proceso, conforme las fuera necesitando. Estaba convencido de que los grandes inventores de antaño habían empezado como él, usando la información que ya tenían y utilizando su ingenio y creatividad para crear lo que hacía falta. Deseaba poder observar más de cerca la Luna, y quizás algún día alguien podría verdaderamente llegar hasta ella y pisar su superficie.

Fue para el cumpleaños número once de Stear, que finalmente había concluido su proyecto. Estaba ansioso por compartirlo con sus primos y revivir sus comentarios. Le había pedido a la Tía Abuela que le permitiera celebrar en privado, pues no deseaba una gran reunión.

Aunque no era de su agrado, la Tía Abuela accedió a la petición de Stear. Además de que ella no podía estar presente, pues debía realizar un largo viaje ya que se había solicitado su presencia en San Francisco, California. La nueva sucursal bancaria que habían establecido en esa ciudad requería la firma de alguno de los miembros más importantes, y solicitaban que se presentara personalmente. Como ella era la representante formal del Tío Abuelo William, se vio obligada a asistir. Ya había pasado un año desde su última visita, bien le serviría para verificar los avances en el banco y algunos otros negocios.

Así pues, el 25 de mayo llegó y los cuatro festejaron en la casa del árbol. Habían decidido invitar a Annie Brighter, quien cada vez se mostraba menos tímida y conversaba con más naturalidad. Se había dado cuenta de que aunque los Andley pertenecían a la familia más prestigiosa de Chicago, eran cálidos, sinceros y amables.

Esa noche, probaron el "Telescopio Stear", pudieron observar la luna y algunas estrellas. Stear había preparado una lista de estrellas conocidas para enfocarlas, y no perdió la oportunidad de hablar de cada una de ellas. Los dejó asombrados, emocionados y con la intención de conocer más.

Al terminar, Stear les compartió unos capítulos del libro que estaba leyendo, por supuesto de Julio Verne. Una historia que hablaba del fondo del mar y del Capitán Nemo _**(3)**_. Otra fuente inagotable de ideas para la mente ágil de este joven con tendencias de inventor.

Después de la historia, ya se sentían cansados, por lo que regresaron a la mansión para cenar y retirarse a descansar. En esta ocasión Annie se quedaría en la mansión, como invitada especial.

A manera de retribución, por las atenciones que siempre tuvieron con su hija, los señores Brighter decidieron invitar a Lainie a su casa. La invitación era por una semana, y aseguraban que no se verían afectadas sus lecciones, pues su pequeña hija también contaba con tutores privados. El permiso no fue difícil de obtener, ya que la Tía Abuela consideraba adecuado que Lainie conviviera con Annie. Sería bueno para ella, pues aunque estaba complacida de la unión entre sus sobrinos, parecía que Lainie solo convivía con chicos. Era una oportunidad para empezar a desarrollar su femineidad, y Annie era un buen ejemplo.

La planificación se llevó a cabo, y los tutores le entregaron a Nina la lista de temas que Lainie debía cubrir durante la semana en que estuviera con los Brighter. Además, como era de su conocimiento, Lainie se aplicaba para cumplir con sus deberes, por lo que no creían que se le complicara cambiar de tutores por ese tiempo.

Los tres chicos, estaban nerviosos, pues sería la primera vez que se separaban desde que empezaron a vivir juntos en Chicago. Aunque entendían que esta sería una experiencia benéfica para su prima, les costaba trabajo dejarla ir. El consuelo que tenían era que al menos Lainie se llevaba bien con Annie, y parecía que llegarían a ser buenas amigas.

La tarde del domingo, se despidieron, y después de colocar su equipaje en el carruaje, las chicas salieron rumbo al hogar de los Brighter cerca de la Mansión de Lakewood.

Esa semana, además de las lecciones rigurosas, Lainie se dio cuenta de la calidez con la que el Sr. Edward Brighter trataba a su hija. La Sra. Meribeth Brighter era más estricta, pero también se portaba cariñosa con Annie.

Por un momento Lainie sintió una gran nostalgia, pues hacía tiempo que no se sentía como en ese instante. Pensó en sus padres, y en lo cariñosos que habían sido siempre con ella. Los extrañó, pero comprendía que nunca más los tendría a su lado para que la abrazaran y la sostuvieran como lo hacían los Brighter.

Decidió que no se pondría triste y que disfrutaría de su estancia al máximo. Finalmente Annie no tenía la culpa de su tragedia y no debía ser ella quien recibiera su frustración o su enfado.

Nina las acompañaba y las animaba en todo lo que podía. Habían jugado con las muñecas, principalmente con la que Stear le había regalado cuando se conocieron por su primer cumpleaños juntos.

Después jugaron a los peinados y fue entonces cuando Nina junto con la dama de compañía de Annie, una joven de 17 años llamada Sophie, se destacaron en el ingenio creativo a la hora de diseñar diferentes estilos. Pasaron el tiempo entre risas y agradables conversaciones. Pudieron conocerse más y estrechar su joven amistad.

Tenían algunas cosas en común y en otras eran muy diferentes. Annie disfrutaba de su clase de tejido mientras que Lainie prefería disfrutar de la piscina. Se había convertido en una buena nadadora y le agradaba estar al aire libre. Podía ser toda una damita en algunas ocasiones, pero en otras era osada y atrevida.

Annie les tenía miedo a los caballos y para nada se acercaba a ellos, en cambio Lainie los amaba.

Otra de las actividades que realizaron tenía que ver con la cocina. La verdad era que a Lainie no se le tenía permitido involucrarse en el proceso de la preparación de los alimentos. Al menos todavía no. En cambio a Annie parecía gustarle mucho todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cocina. Ya era bastante hábil en la preparación de pasteles y galletas, por lo que le enseño a Lainie algunas recetas para preparar galletas de vainilla con nuez, sus favoritas.

Al final, las galletas que quedaron mejor fueron las de Annie, pues eran crujientes y se deshacían en la boca. Sin embargo, las que había preparado Lainie parecían rocas y fue imposible morderlas, mucho menos masticarlas. Ambas se rieron de la primera experiencia de Lainie en la cocina, y ella decidió que se involucraría más cuando regresara a su casa.

El trío que se quedó en Chicago, no lo estaba pasando tan bien como se esperaba. Anthony principalmente había perdido el apetito y se encontraba más melancólico que de costumbre. Salía a cabalgar dos veces al día, en la mañana antes del desayuno, como era su costumbre y después en la tarde, a la hora de su descanso. Stear se encerraba en la casa del árbol para seguir devorando sus libros de ciencia y no sentir el paso del tiempo. Archie por su parte se había enfocado en su entrenamiento de esgrima y le dedicaba más tiempo. Los tres habían buscado la manera de no percibir la ausencia de su querida prima.

Ya había llegado el viernes y se preparaban para regresar a la Mansión en Chicago. Annie había preparado un paquete especial de galletas y biscochos de chocolate para que Lainie los compartiera con sus primos. Habían acordado verse nuevamente cando llegaran las vacaciones y en esa ocasión Annie se quedaría con Lainie por dos semanas. El tiempo en que convivieron resultó ser muy agradable para ambas niñas, además resultó muy satisfactorio para los propósitos de la Sra. Meribeth Brighter.

Cuando el carruaje que traía de regreso a Nina y a Lainie se escuchó aproximarse a la entrada de la Mansión, la hora de la cena se aproximaba. Los jóvenes estaban impacientes por recibir a su prima y escuchar las aventuras que seguramente había vivido. La Mansión no había sido la misma sin su presencia, su alegría y algarabía.

No se habían percatado de cuanto la necesitaban y de cuanto la querían. Tan sólo una semana lejos y toda la Mansión se sentía sombría y fría. Tal como había sido antes de que Lainie llegara a vivir en ella.

La cena transcurrió amenamente y después del plato fuerte, Lainie sacó el paquete de galletas para compartirlo. Primero le ofreció a cada uno de ellos una de las que había hecho ella y como ya lo esperaba, ninguno pudo morderla. Se rio a carcajadas ante los gestos que hicieron sus primos y la decepción de verse imposibilitados de comer algo hecho por ella. Después de contarles cómo fue que había creado esas rocas, les dijo que había olvidado agregar suficiente mantequilla a la mezcla y que aunque había seguido las indicaciones, no quedaron como ella esperaba. Después sacó las de Annie y todos las disfrutaron, sintiendo inmediatamente la gran diferencia. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que Annie podría llegar a ser una experta en repostería.

Aún tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero el cansancio del viaje, hizo mella en la pequeña, quien se retiró a descansar poco después. Les había prometido contarles todo, con lujo de detalles al día siguiente. Anthony la acompañó a su habitación y le dijo que la había extrañado demasiado. Que preferiría acompañarla en su siguiente paseo, o que al menos invitara a Annie a quedarse en la Mansión, ya que había suficientes habitaciones para escoger.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) El 19 de junio de 1905 se abre en E.E.U.U. la primera sala de cine, Nickelodeon. Antes de esta, las películas se exhibían en teatros, iglesias, salas de concierto, etc. No existía un lugar específico para la proyección de películas.

(2) Viaje a la Luna. Pueden ver esta proyección en youtube, sólo tienen que buscarla por ese nombre.

(3) Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino. Julio Verne. Publicada en 1870.

__=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y poder continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Le doy la bienvenida a _**Gil Miza**__, _tus comentarios me llegaron profundamente. Aunque no tengo la posibilidad de escribirte directamente, me tomo este espacio para hacerte llegar mi agradecimiento. Espero leerte pronto.

También le doy la bienvenida a _**Josie**_, espero que sigas conmigo en esta aventura, a pesar de que los hermanos Leagan hayan aparecido.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707, Ms Puddle, Lulushkita y Pau114.**_


	13. Capítulo 13 Diversión en Verano

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

El viaje que hicieron a Nueva York para premiar el desempeño de Stear fue asombroso. Todos quedaron encantados con la proyección en la Sala Nickelodeon. El espíritu inventor de Stear se ha entusiasmado y sus inventos empiezan a destacarse.

La amistad entre Lainie y Annie se ha estrechado. Los chicos se sintieron abandonados durante el tiempo en que Lainie estuvo en casa de los Brighter. os hermanos Leagan resultaron ser egoístas y egocéntricos. Al parecer consideran que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos y que todos los demás deben cumplir con sus deseos. Definitivamente empezaron con el pie izquierdo, y en lugar de ganarse la simpatía y la confianza de nuestro cuarteto Andley, se han dedicado a molestarlos.

¿Seguirá Lainie el consejo de Anthony? ¿Qué sucederá ahora que inviten a Annie a la Mansión de Chicago?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 13

Diversión en Verano

En las lecciones de lectura de este año se les asignó leer la historia de un joven y valeroso caballero de la época medieval _**(1)**_. Su imaginación ya podía volar libremente, y con la guía de la Srita. Miller, habían aprendido a leer entre líneas. Podían intentar comprender las situaciones que vivían los personajes y transportarse en el tiempo para vivir junto a ellos. Gozaban de la lectura, más aún la vivían.

Identificaban la lealtad, la amistad, el valor, el sacrificio y el amor; reconocían la envidia, el egoísmo, la ambición y la traición. Todas esas cualidades y defectos que el ser humano podía llegar a experimentar eran cuidadosamente explicados por la Srita. Miller. Y nuevamente jugaban papeles importantes en la lección aprendida con esta lectura. La historia estaba llena de aventuras y los personajes ayudaban a forjar aún más el carácter de los jóvenes Andley.

En sus ratos libres Lainie se aislaba algunas ocasiones, para meditar sobre lo que había dicho la Srita. Miller. Si bien en su corta vida, había sentido ya el dolor de perder a quienes amaba y había experimentado brevemente lo que podía ser la envidia, reconocía que ese sentimiento no llenaba el vacío que había en una recóndita parte de su interior. Aún no sabía cómo, pero sin lugar a dudas, cuando el momento llegara, estaba segura de que lo descubriría.

El verano llegó, y con él las anheladas vacaciones. Cada año, los tutores también gozaban de un tiempo para ellos, por lo que en ese tiempo solían visitar a sus familias.

El cuarteto se quedaba en la mansión, bajo el cuidado de Nina y del resto de los empleados.

Las dos primeras semanas transcurrieron tranquilamente. Cada uno había encontrado algo que hacer por su propia cuenta. Se reunían a la hora de los alimentos y platicaban generalmente antes de ir a dormir.

Anthony había podido dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a sus plantas, no eran muchas, pero le gustaba tenerlas bien cuidadas. Lo mismo hacía Lainie, quien cuidó sus jazmines.

Había cortado algunas flores y con la ayuda de Nina había logrado extraer su esencia en ocasiones anteriores y habían juntado varias botellitas que ya se le habían acabado.

No era extraño que alrededor de Lainie todo tuviera el aroma de los jazmines. Prácticamente podría decirse que eran una sola.

\- _**Vamos Srita, creo que con estas flores tenemos suficiente para llenar cinco frascos, en esta ocasión. Debe tener cuidado al retirar las hojas.**_ \- Le decía Nina a Lainie.

\- _**Sí, Nina. ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda mucho a mamá.**_\- No pudo evitar que cierta nostalgia se escuchara en su voz.

\- _**Nunca te lo había dicho, pero esta técnica la aprendí de ella. Es por eso que con agrado la comparto contigo. Así tendrás algo más para recordarla.**_ \- Le dijo amablemente, sonriéndole con cariño.

\- _**Gracias Nina. Siempre has estado a mi lado y has hecho tanto por mí. Espero algún día poder hacer algo por ti también. Cuando sea más grande tal vez.**_ \- La miró con una sonrisa.

\- _**No te preocupes por eso. Yo lo hago con mucho gusto, porque tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón.**_ \- Le decía la nana.

\- _**Nina, ¿te irás algún día? Quiero que tú también seas feliz.**_ \- Le preguntó Lainie, sin estar preocupada realmente.

\- _**¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo soy?**_ \- Su mirada dulce confirmaba que estaba complacida con su vida.

\- _**¿En serio? ¿De verdad eres feliz conmigo?**_ \- La observaba detenidamente, buscando algo en el rostro de Nina.

\- _**Por supuesto, eres una niña maravillosa. No creo que pudiera encontrar otra como tú. Aunque a veces también eres algo impetuosa, pero eso es lo que te hace especial.**_ \- Nina le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla derecha.

\- _**Nina, ¿crees que…?**_ \- Empezó a preguntar, pero se detuvo en el momento de descubrir hacia donde iba dirigida su pregunta. Quería saber si sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de ella si aún vivieran.

\- _**¿Qué cosa? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. - **_La alentaba a continuar, notándola dubitativa.

\- _**Sí, lo sé. Pero… olvídalo, te lo preguntaré en otra ocasión. - **_Se giró hacia la cesta donde colocó el último par de jazmines que había cortado.

\- _**Como quieras… Bueno, en un momento regreso, voy por el alcohol y por los frascos. **_\- Le decía al tiempo en que se alejaba rumbo a la cocina.

\- _**Sí. Te veo en mi habitación. - **_

\- _**Muy bien. - **_Asintió Nina.

Cuando Nina ingresó en la habitación, llevaba una botella grande de alcohol, y cinco frascos limpios con tapadera. Lainie ya había deshojado las flores de jazmín y comenzaron a introducirlas cuidadosamente en los frascos.

Cuando habían llenado a ¾ cada frasco, Nina vació el alcohol en cada uno de ellos hasta cubrir completamente los pétalos. Conforme lo hacía, cerraba cuidadosamente cada frasco.

Lainie tenía una caja de madera especial para guardar los frascos. Estaba tallada y tenía dos jazmines labrados en la parte superior. Su madre la había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella. Su nombre estaba labrado también en una placa de plata en la parte frontal.

Cuando terminó de poner los frascos en el interior, cerró la caja y la colocó cerca del ventanal, en el lugar más cálido de su habitación.

Ahora solo tendría que esperar, removiendo eventualmente los pétalos durante dos semanas. Después filtraría el alcohol, agregaría pétalos frescos y esperaría dos semanas más.

Finalmente, filtraría perfectamente el alcohol y tendría suficiente perfume para el resto del año. _**(2)**_

Archie, había logrado que se acondicionara un pequeño muelle a la orilla del Lago, donde le agradaba pasar gran parte de su tiempo, con su caña de pescar.

Justo como lo habían acordado, Annie llegó para quedarse durante dos semanas. La Tía Abuela la miraba con buenos ojos, pues consideraba que era una buena influencia para Lainie.

Stear, siendo el mayor de todos, había pensado que podrían construir juntos cometas de diferentes colores, para después volarlos en el campo abierto de la propiedad.

Había conseguido ya la mayor parte de los elementos que necesitarían, sólo faltaba que estuvieran de acuerdo.

\- _**Escuchen, ¿les gustaría ayudarme en un proyecto que podría ser divertido?**_\- Les preguntó a todos Stear.

\- _**¿De qué se trata?**_ \- Le preguntó Archie, pues ya se imaginaba que terminaría completamente sucio o con alguna camisa rota.

\- _**Pues, escuché que se va a realizar un concurso de cometas y creí que sería buena idea que nosotros hiciéramos nuestro propio concurso.**_ \- Les explicó Stear.

\- _**Suena interesante. Pero, ¿no será muy complicado?**_ \- Le preguntó Lainie.

\- _**En realidad, no lo es tanto. Sólo es necesario contar con todo el material. Y ya me he anticipado, encargué algunas cosas en el gran almacén, y Peter acaba de traerlas ayer. Le pedí que las dejara en la casa del árbol.**_ \- Expresó Stear algo emocionado.

\- _**Veamos, de qué se trata entonces.**_ \- Anthony se dispuso a seguir a su primo.

\- _**Sé que nos vamos a divertir haciendo los cometas, pero estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos aún más cuando los terminemos y los volemos en el jardín**_. - Aseguró Stear.

\- _**Bueno, pues entonces, manos a la obra. Dinos qué es lo que tenemos que hacer. **_\- Aceptaron todos y se dirigieron a la casa del árbol.

Nina se dirigió a la cocina, para prepararles algunos bocadillos y llevarles algunas bebidas frescas. Ella los alcanzaría en un momento.

Una vez que todos llegaron al refugio, las chicas subieron por el elevador, ayudadas por los chicos que manejaban la manivela de la polea. Y después ellos subieron por la escalera de soga.

\- _**En primer lugar, déjenme les muestro el material. Miren hay varias varas de 90 centímetros, telas de seda de diferentes colores, hilo de algodón, tijeras, navajas, reglas, lápices, agujas, y algunos retazos de tela.**_ \- Extendió todos los artículos sobre la pequeña mesa.

Las chicas observaron los colores de las telas de seda y estuvieron de acuerdo en que eran brillantes y llamativos.

Aún no decidían si cada uno haría su cometa, si trabajarían en parejas y quienes serían, o si mejor entre todos hacían uno solo. La cuestión era que si llevarían a cabo un concurso, entonces lo lógico era que hubiera varios cometas.

Al final decidieron trabajar en parejas, Anthony junto a Lainie, Archie junto a Annie, y como Stear era quien sabía cómo elaborarlo, entonces él trabajaría solo, mostrándoles cada paso a seguir.

\- _**Lo primero que hay que hacer, es tomar tres varas y marcarlas a la mitad.**_ \- Fue la primera indicación que les hizo.

Anthony y Archie se apresuraron a hacer lo que Stear les estaba diciendo.

\- _**Muy bien. Ahora el siguiente paso es más complicado, y deben tener mucho cuidado.**_ \- Les había indicado. - _**Observen cómo lo hago yo, y después lo hacen ustedes. Les repito, tengan cuidado.**_ \- Tomó una de las navajas y con ella empezó a hacer una muesca en la orilla de una de las varas, a un centímetro aproximadamente de la punta. - _**Estas muescas las vamos a hacer en los extremos de todas las varas. Serán importantes para evitar que el hilo se mueva, en caso de que el viento sea muy fuerte.**_ \- Puntualizó Stear.

Anthony y Archie, por ser los chicos, observaron lo que hacía Stear y repitieron el proceso. Les tomó poco tiempo en realidad, pues cada uno de ellos ya tenía cierta práctica en el manejo de instrumentos parecidos. Tanto la jardinería como la pesca requerían de concentración y el uso de pinzas y tijeras.

\- _**¡Listo!**_ \- le dijo Anthony cuando terminó.

\- _**¡Listo yo también!**_ \- dijo Archie cuando terminó él también.

\- _**Ahora, debemos medir veinte centímetros a partir de la marca que ya hicimos en el centro de las varas, hacia los extremos de cada una. De esta manera tendremos tres marcas en cada vara.**_ \- Les mostró cómo hacerlo, tomando una regla y midiendo. Cuando terminó de poner sus marcas, les hizo una indicación para que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

\- _**Muy bien. Ahora, por acá tengo varios carretes de hilo, tomen uno.**_ \- Y les dio un carrete a Anthony y a Archie. - _**Ahora, con el hilo uniremos las varas. Es importante que una de ellas esté a la altura de la marca que hicimos en el centro y la otra en una de las marcas que hicimos a veinte centímetros.**_ \- Puso dos varas juntas, justo como les había indicado y empezó a unirlas con el hilo. - _**Miren, así movemos la vara para hacer una cruz, y continuamos la unión apretando fuertemente.**_ \- Terminó de unir las varas, en una cruz que formaba ángulos de 90 grados.

Los chicos trabajaban repitiendo exactamente los que hacía Stear, mientras las chicas observaban todo el proceso.

\- _**¡Listo!**_ \- volvieron a decir Anthony y Archie.

\- _**Ahora hay que hacer lo mismo con la otra vara, observen.**_ \- Y unió la otra vara por las marcas del centro y a los veinte centímetros. - _**¿Lo ven? Ahora tenemos una vara en forma de "H".**_ \- Les mostró como debía quedar.

Sus aprendices eran indudablemente hábiles, y lograron hacer sus "H" perfectamente.

\- _**El siguiente paso, es unir los contornos. Para eso necesitaremos el hilo, y podemos empezar en cualquiera de las puntas. Miren, voy a hacer un nudo, y verificaré que el hilo quede dentro de la muesca.**_ \- Stear cuidadosamente anudó el hilo, y lo pasó por una de las muescas, para que quedara seguro en ese sitio. - _**Ahora de aquí, será más fácil, porque estiraré el hilo hasta la siguiente vara, haré un nudo en ella, y así con todas las puntas.**_ \- Y continuó su labor, observado por sus compañeros.

Anthony y Archie, empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Y al final los tres tenían la figura perfecta de un hexágono.

\- _**Para terminar con esta parte, voy a amarrar un hilo al centro de la vara horizontal. Observen que una vez hecho el nudo, me quedan dos hilos de unos 70 centímetros aproximadamente.**_ \- Pasó el hilo y cuando midió los 70 centímetros con el hilo doble, cortó el hilo para hacer un nudo apretado. - _**Así les va a quedar.**_ \- Les mostró las dos puntas del hilo estirado.

Así lo hicieron los chicos.

\- _**Ahora, es turno de Lainie y Annie. Ustedes, pueden elegir la tela, del color que quieran, con ella cubriremos un lado del cometa. **_\- Les indicó las telas que le había traído Peter.

\- _**¡Por fin! Creí que sólo estaríamos observando.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! **_\- Rieron los chicos.

\- _**Siempre tan impaciente por hacer algo.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony.

\- _**Aquí podrán lucirse con sus habilidades, hay que coser los extremos de las telas alrededor del contorno de hilo.**_ \- Les explicó Stear.

\- _**¡Aah! Pero yo no soy muy buena con eso. Creo que Archie lo hace mejor que yo. **_\- Repuso Lainie, con una pequeña mueca. La costura no era realmente una de sus actividades favoritas.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! **_\- Esta vez rieron todos con ganas.

\- _**De haber sabido que la actividad requería destreza en el uso de aguja e hilo, creo que hubiera hecho pareja con Archie.**_ \- Le decía Anthony a Lainie al tiempo en que le daba un leve codazo.

\- _**Pues creo que habría sido más justo, porque a Annie se le da muy bien la costura también.**_ \- Le contestó Lainie, obviamente, no se avergonzaba de admitir sus debilidades, y admirar las de los demás.

\- _**Bueno, inténtalo, y si de verdad no puedes hacerlo, entonces yo te ayudaré.**_ \- Le había dicho Archie, al tiempo en que le sonreía.

\- _**Está bien. Manos a la obra**_. - Se había convencido de intentarlo.

Lainie había elegido una tela de color gris claro, que con el reflejo de la luz parecía brillar como la plata. Annie había elegido una tela en tonos azules, pues sabía que ese era el color favorito de Archie. Stear finalmente había elegido una tela de color rojo, que hacía su cometa bastante llamativo.

Terminaron de coser cada una su cometa, como Annie terminó antes que Lainie, decidió ayudar a Stear con el suyo.

Una vez que los tres cuerpos estaban formados, pudieron observar que eran cometas bastante grandes. _**(3)**_

\- _**Bien. Ahora debemos pasar el hilo que habíamos unido al centro de la vara, por la tela. Para tenerlo enfrente.**_ \- Tomó una de las agujas con el ojal más abierto, para introducir el hilo de algodón grueso. Y así pasó ambos extremos al frente de la tela. - _**¡Listo! Ahora ustedes.**_ \- Esperó a que las chicas hicieran lo mismo que él.

\- _**Para darle más estabilidad, uniremos dos extremos con hilo doble pasando por el centro. De esta manera.**_ \- Tomó una gran porción de hilo y lo dobló por la mitad, tenía un largo aproximado de un metro veinte. Hizo el primer nudo apretado en una de las puntas, y cuando terminó extendió el hilo sobre el cometa hacia el centro y de ahí lo extendió hacia la otra punta formando un triángulo. Anudó fuertemente y verificó que ambos nudos quedaran dentro de las muescas. - _**Ahora, tomamos el hilo del centro y lo extendemos hacia una de las puntas para marcar la distancia. ¿Ven que es la misma en ambas puntas? En esta marca haremos un nudo uniendo este hilo con el centro del hilo con el que unimos ambas puntas, así.**_ \- Les mostró cómo hacerlo, tomó el hilo que había dejado en forma de triángulo, manteniendo el punto donde se formaba el ángulo de 45 grados, y justo ahí anudó el hilo que habían pasado por el centro, a la altura de la marca que había hecho. - _**Como pueden ver, si lo elevo, parece como si tuviéramos una pirámide. Aquí, en este punto donde unimos los hilos, amarraremos ahora el hilo del carrete.**_ \- Terminó de dar las instrucciones, orgulloso de lo que habían logrado juntos.

\- _**¡Wow!**_ \- exclamaron todos. Y procedieron a hacer exactamente lo que les indicó Stear.

\- _**Ahora sólo nos falta hacer la estela del cometa, para esto podemos usar retazos de tela. Podemos hacer varias tiras y unirlas juntas desde las otras dos puntas, tal como lo hicimos con el triángulo. La estela debe medir unos ocho metros aproximadamente.**_ \- Les dijo Stear para finalizar con el proyecto.

La emoción al ver terminados sus cometas, era inmensa. Pero el día estaba bastante avanzado y debían regresar a la mansión. Tendrían que esperar al día siguiente para volarlos.

La mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, invitaron a los empleados de la mansión, para que disfrutaran junto a ellos y eligieran al ganador. Tal proeza no era nada fácil, pues los tres cometas se habían elevado por los aires, y llevaban tal fuerza, que tuvieron que ayudar a los pequeños a sostenerlos, ya que los habían jalado inesperadamente.

La fuerza del viento era imponente, y aprendieron que la naturaleza puede ser caprichosa y que develar sus secretos no era cosa fácil.

Se divirtieron de lo lindo, y pasaron horas jugando. Al final del día, estaban extenuados de tanto correr, y sus cuerpos agotados por el esfuerzo cayeron en profundo sueño.

Otra de las ideas geniales de Stear era realizar una carrera de costales, aprovechando los que quedaban en el granero, había logrado juntar cinco de ellos y decidió agregar algunos toques a los de las chicas. Se le había ocurrido pintarlos de color rosa, con pintura vegetal que le pidió a la Sra. Melville. Lo que no calculó, fue que sus manos quedaron de un color rosado ¡también!

Lainie sugirió que hicieran competencias de nado, ya que los días habían estado soleados y calurosos. Los cuatro eran buenos nadadores, y aunque Annie no se atrevía a nadar, al menos los acompañó en la orilla, desde donde los veía alejarse y regresar. Por supuesto el más ágil en esta disciplina resultó ser Archie, en Segundo lugar llegó Anthony, seguido de Stear y por último llegó Lainie.

\- _**¡No es justo! Ustedes dan las brazadas más largas y aunque me esfuerzo ¡no puedo alcanzarlos! **_\- Les decía Lainie al tiempo en que salía del agua en la orilla.

\- _**Pero aun así lo haces muy bien pequeña.**_ \- Le decía Anthony.

\- _**Algún día lograrás nadar igual de rápido que nosotros.**_ \- Le decía Archie.

\- _**Al menos podemos estar seguros de que no te ahogarás.**_ \- Le decía Stear.

Así, entre carreras en costales, competencias de natación y de equitación, días de campo y viajes al centro de Chicago transcurrieron los días llenos de emoción y alegría. Las dos semanas de Annie se convirtieron en cuatro, y el tiempo pasaba rápidamente.

En ocasiones esporádicas tuvieron que convivir con los Leagan. La Tía Abuela parecía estar convencida de que se llevarían bien. No lograban convencerla para distinguir la cortesía y los buenos modales del desagrado y la incomodidad que se vivía durante esos momentos.

Casi al terminó del verano, cuando ya sólo estaban los cuatro, La Tía Abuela les informó que llegaría un pintor de renombre para hacerles un retrato.

\- _**Avíseles a los jóvenes que deseo verlos en la biblioteca.**_ \- Le indicó a Samuel.

\- _**Enseguida Madame.**_ \- Samuel se dirigió en busca de los jóvenes.

Después de unos minutos, los cuatro ingresaban en la biblioteca.

\- _**Hola Tía Abuela.**_ \- La saludaron alegremente.

\- _**Los he mandado llamar, porque tengo algo importante que decirles.**_ \- Les hablaba seriamente.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, pues hasta el momento se habían comportado bien, y ninguna de sus travesuras había llegado a oídos de la Tía Abuela, o al menos eso creían.

\- _**El próximo viernes, llegará desde Londres un prestigioso pintor (4), para realizar un cuadro de ustedes cuatro. Es necesario que se arreglen bien. Quiero que usen sus kilts y Lainie tú llevarás el tartán sobre un vestido blanco. Pondré ese retrato en esta biblioteca. Además, hará uno de cada uno.**_ \- Continuaba explicando la Tía Abuela.

\- _**¿Y eso le tomará mucho tiempo, Tía Abuela?**_ \- Le preguntó Lainie.

\- _**Sólo el estrictamente necesario.**_ \- Replicó la dama.

\- _**¿Será como el cuadro que me regaló Lainie cuando nos conocimos?**_ \- Le preguntó Anthony.

\- _**Será algo parecido, aunque yo creo que podría ser mejor.**_ \- Comentó. Pensaba que debía ser mucho mejor, de acuerdo a la fama con la que el pintor ya contaba en Europa.

\- _**¿Y a qué hora debemos estar listos? **_\- Preguntó Archie.

\- **Será después del almuerzo. El primer cuadro será grupal. Dependiendo del tiempo que le tome, organizaremos los demás.** \- Le respondió enfáticamente.

Los días pasaron y llegó el momento de posar para el retratista. Los cuatro se encontraban dispuestos a seguir las indicaciones del artista. Stear, Anthony y Archie se veían gallardos y sin duda tenían el porte de su familia. Lainie estaba hermosa, y también irradiaba un aura de elegancia, que no negaba sus raíces.

El fin de semana fue cansado, sin embargo el resultado de su esfuerzo, se vio plasmado en hermosos cuadros que resaltaban realmente en belleza.

La decisión de la Tía Abuela había sido perfecta. El cuadro grupal se convertiría en punto focal de la Biblioteca.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) (1) Ivanhoé, de Sir Walter Scott. Novela escrita en 1819.

(2) (2) Pueden buscar en la página de Perfumes Valencia, los consejos que ahí aparecen para elaborar el perfume casero de jazmín.

(3) (3) Pueden ver en la página de YouTube un tutorial para la fabricación de cometas o papalotes.

(4) (4) John Singer Sargent fue un retratista muy famoso. Pueden buscar su biografía en Wikipedia.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor si encuentran algún error, podrían decirme para corregirlo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y poder continuar escribiendo.

Le doy la bienvenida a _**Paolau2**__, _muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios me halago el que hayas hecho uno de varios capítulos. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y pueda continuar leyendo tus comentarios.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707, **_**Ms. Puddle,**_** Lulushkita, Pau114, denisegmiza (¡listo, lo corregí, cariño!) y a Josie.**_


	14. Capítulo 14 Estudiando con los Leagan

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

El verano que compartieron con Annie Brighter fue realmente divertido. Aprendieron a fabricar papalotes con la ayuda de Stear y se divirtieron mucho a la hora de volarlos. Nadaron, cabalgaron y jugaron hasta agotar sus fuerzas. Hicieron días de campo y compartieron los inventos de Stear.

El cuarteto posó para un cuadro familiar que tendría un lugar de honor en la biblioteca de la Mansión, primordialmente para el deleite de la Matriarca.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 14

Estudiando con… Los Leagan

\- _**¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra opción, Robert?**_ \- Le decía a manera de reproche a su esposo.

\- _**Como ya te lo dije antes, Sarah. Si quiero que me tomen en cuenta como un hombre de negocios serio, debo presentarme personalmente y resolver el problema. Esta podría ser la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando. Hay que analizar qué es lo que nos conviene más, si comprar los terrenos colindantes, o vender esa propiedad.**_ \- Le contestó de forma indiferente.

\- _**Aun así. No me parece que te vayas durante tanto tiempo.**_ \- Volvía a mostrar su inconformidad.

\- _**¿Qué es lo que quieres? Siempre me has presionado y exigido un nivel de vida igual al que tenías cuando vivías con ella. Tú sabías que yo no podía darte los mismos lujos, pues mi posición social aunque holgada no es tan acaudalada como la de ellos y según tus propias palabras, eso no era importante.**_ \- Sonaba alterado. - _**Bien, aquí me tienes, hago lo que tengo que hacer, y hasta ahora te lo he dado todo. Pero ahora, sólo se trata de una cuestión de trabajo.**_ \- Cada vez estaba más exasperado.

\- _**Es que casi nunca estás, y yo he tenido que asistir a todas las reuniones, sola. No es agradable. Las demás van acompañadas por sus esposos en la mayor parte de las ocasiones.**_ \- La frustración se notaba en el temblor de su voz.

\- _**No es necesario que asistas a todas las fiestas a las que te invitan. Eso también cuesta. Quieres renovar tu guardarropa para cada evento. Debes aprender a vivir con lo que tenemos. A este ritmo, ninguna fortuna será suficiente. ¿Por qué siempre quieres aparentar que somos iguales a los Andley?**_ \- La miraba fijamente.

\- _**¡Porque somos parte de los Andley!**_ \- Le gritó desesperada.

\- _**¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que eso no es del todo cierto?**_ \- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - _**En el momento en que aceptaste ser mi esposa te convertiste en una Leagan, y es como una Leagan que debes vivir.**_ -

\- _**Por supuesto que es cierto, ella me considera una hija, y por mí, ¡hará lo que yo le pida!**_ \- Sonaba muy segura de sí misma. - _**¿Acaso, no te ofreció un buen puesto en el Banco de Chicago?**_\- Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- _**Pero, finalmente ella no tiene la última palabra. Él es el líder del Clan, no ella. Cuando él quiera, puede quitarla de en medio. **_\- Contrarrestó.

\- _**Eso no sucederá. Él es mayor que ella y seguramente seguirá en decadencia. Llegará el momento en que ella tome las riendas por completo, e incluso buscará a alguien que la suceda. En ese momento, nosotros debemos estar cerca. ¿No lo entiendes? Estará vulnerable, y si demostramos que siempre puede contar con nosotros, entonces todo se resolverá a nuestro favor.**_ -

\- _**Sarah, Sarah. No podemos estar esperando que eso ocurra mañana. Sí, es verdad que él ya es un hombre mayor, pero en las cuestiones de los negocios sigue siendo muy fuerte. Y no existe ningún indicio de que planee dejar los negocios en un futuro próximo. Así que, deja ya de poner tus expectativas en eso. Será mejor, que me dejes terminar de arreglar mis papeles.**_ \- Le indicó que saliera de la biblioteca.

\- _**En ese caso, quiero acompañarte.**_ \- Le dijo a manera de aseveración.

\- _**¿Cómo dices?**_ \- sonaba confundido. En otras ocasiones le había pedido que lo acompañara, pero ella siempre se había negado, alegando que el clima no le era favorable.

\- _**Voy a ir contigo a Florida. Después de todo, también soy una Leagan, ¿no es lo que me dices siempre?**_ \- Sabía que después de eso él no se negaría a llevarla.

\- _**Debes quedarte con Neil y Eliza. No puedes seguir posponiendo la llegada de sus tutores. Los estás mimando en exceso, querida.**_ \- Le había recalcado con mucha seriedad.

\- _**Ellos son chicos encantadores. Sólo actúan de acuerdo a su edad. Y los tutores no han estado a la altura de las circunstancias.**_ \- Los defendía, aunque para él eso significara que los mimaba demasiado.

\- _**Si los planes no resultan como esperamos, Neil y Eliza tendrán que hacer su parte. Ellos podrían alcanzar el status que tú tanto deseas.**_ \- Le comentaba, queriendo que entendiera el motivo de su insistencia para con los tutores.

\- _**Lo que me da una idea. Le pediré a la Tía Abuela que los reciba durante el tiempo en que dure "nuestro" viaje.**_ \- Le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

\- _**Siempre encuentras la manera de salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?**_ \- Hizo una mueca de diversión. - _**Está bien. Arregla tus cosas. Partiremos en dos días.**_ \- Puntualizó.

\- _**Siempre lo has sabido, querido.**_ \- Se acercó a él, para darle un beso en la mejilla, después salió de la biblioteca, en busca del chofer para que la llevara a la Mansión Andley.

El verano terminó y antes del regreso a clases, Lainie decidió enviar su acostumbrada carta al Líder del Clan, quien para ella ya era parte esencial de su vida, aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta cómo era.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Espero que no le moleste que lo llame así. Me siento muy feliz en este momento, aunque las vacaciones acaban de terminar y nuestros tutores están por llegar. **_

_**Cada vez conozco más a mis primos. Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo. Anthony se ha convertido en un hermano para mí, es quien más me cuida. Siento su presencia protectora todo el tiempo y eso me da seguridad.**_

_**Stear es muy divertido, aunque a veces es distraído. Tiene un ingenio maravilloso. Durante este verano nos enseñó a hacer cometas, y fue la aventura más divertida que he experimentado. Volar una cometa puede ser emocionante y aprendí que también puede ser peligroso. La fuerza del viento es impredecible y muy poderosa. Si no hubieran estado Samuel, Peter y Joseph, seguramente nos hubiera ido muy mal. Es que el viento elevó nuestros cometas y a nosotros con ellas. Fue gracioso al principio, y no tanto cuando terminó arrastrándonos un largo trayecto. **_

_**Archie, por su parte, es sumamente elegante en todo lo que hace. Es quien más me ayuda durante las lecciones ya que estudiamos juntos. Me tiene mucha paciencia y es muy amable conmigo. Aunque también me he dado cuenta de que tiende a ser explosivo en cuanto a sus emociones. Puede ser muy sensible pero también muy impetuoso.**_

_**Annie Brighter pasó una temporada con nosotros, y creo que es una chica muy sensible y callada, pero me agrada. Nos hemos hecho amigas y me enseñó a preparar galletas de vainilla con nuez, mis favoritas. **_

_**Espero que se encuentre muy bien, donde quiera que esté. Ojalá me escribiera algún día, así sentiría que en verdad está leyendo mis cartas.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Desde el viaje que había hecho a la ciudad de San Francisco, Madame Elroy parecía más perturbada que de costumbre. Después de poco más de un año de la gran tragedia que había ocurrido en aquella ciudad, era imperativo tomar algunas medidas drásticas. El terremoto que había sacudido la ciudad _**(1)**_, había causado más estragos de los que podían haber supuesto. Mantener la sucursal podría causar algunas pérdidas incontables en la cuestión económica, y algunos de los miembros del consejo, estaban dispuestos a retirar su capital, aunque eso significara perder la plaza. Madame Elroy, por su parte pensaba que no era mala idea continuar apoyando a la Banca de San Francisco, y que aparentemente, el hecho podría hacerles perder en el presente, pero que auguraba una recuperación en un futuro medio. Tendría que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para convencer al Consejo, y de ser así, tendría que continuar viajando durante un tiempo indefinido.

Estaba pensando en eso precisamente cuando Sarah Leagan le había interrumpido para solicitar su apoyo en cuanto a sus hijos se refería. La había convencido de que era sumamente importante para ella acompañar a Robert en este viaje, y que sólo sería por un corto periodo de tiempo. Después de su conversación, las dos damas llegaron a un acuerdo. La dama mayor, se había comprometido a recibir a los hermanos Leagan, para que estudiaran unos meses junto a sus sobrinos, y Sarah, se había convencido una vez más del gran poder de persuasión que tenía sobre aquella dama, que le había recibido en su casa cuando se desposó con su difunto padre.

Pasaron dos días y después del desayuno, antes de ingresar a su primera lección la Tía Abuela les dio una noticia inesperada. Los hermanos Leagan habían llegado a la Mansión esa mañana pues vivirían con ellos un tiempo en lo que sus padres viajaban a Florida para arreglar unos negocios.

Harían algunos cambios. Debido a que Lainie y Eliza tenían ocho años, les correspondía estudiar juntas. Archie y Daniel tenían nueve, así que estudiarían juntos.

Aunque hubo cierta incomodidad al momento de escuchar las instrucciones de la Tía Abuela, Archie y Lainie sólo pudieron asentir en respuesta. Se habían mirado a los ojos, mostrando el desconcierto que ambos experimentaban. Se sentían invadidos en su espacio y sólo esperaban que eso no les causara problemas mayores en sus estudios. Aunque no estaban particularmente satisfechos con esa decisión, ingresaron en el aula, siguiendo a la Srita. Miller.

En cuanto a Neil y Eliza, después de la conversación que habían tenido con su madre, aprovecharían la oportunidad de estar más tiempo cerca de los Andley, aunque eso significara tener que estudiar de verdad. Sarah, les había dejado claro, que necesitaban ganarse la confianza de la Tía Abuela, a como diera lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y este le daría la razón a los reclamos iniciales.

Madame Elroy se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su escritorio, cuando un leve toque en la puerta, la interrumpió. Era el día acostumbrado a principio de mes para entregar el reporte del avance académico de los chicos.

\- _**Adelante.**_ \- Se escuchó su voz firme.

\- _**Buenos días, Madame Elroy.**_ \- Le saludaba con una leve reverencia la Srita. Miller, y el Sr. Sawyer tomaba su mano para besarla.

\- _**Buenos días.**_ \- Les respondió el saludo, mientras les indicaba que podían sentarse frente a su escritorio. - _**¿Y bien?**_ \- cuestionó, dando la pauta para que iniciaran su reporte.

\- _**En esta ocasión, Madame, el avance de Archie y Lainie, no ha sido del todo satisfactorio.**_ \- Comenzó a explicar la Srita Miller. - _**Es la primera vez, desde que iniciamos que están por debajo de las expectativas acostumbradas. **_\- Decía un tanto decepcionada.

\- _**Es evidente que el cambio, no les ha sido favorable.**_ \- Continuaba el Sr. Sawyer.

\- _**Es importante que empiecen a acostumbrarse a compartir el aula con otros estudiantes.**_ \- Aseveraba la Tía Abuela.

\- _**El socializar es una parte importante de su educación, es verdad, ayuda a promover la tolerancia y experimentar el hecho de que hay diferentes puntos de vista.**_ \- Le decía la Srita. Miller. - _**Sin embargo, también ejerce cierta influencia la actitud de los estudiantes. Madame Elroy, me apena mucho tener que informarla, pero no parece que Neil y Eliza sean una buena influencia, del todo. La actitud que han tomado durante el tiempo de las lecciones solo ha entorpecido el avance y el ritmo al que estaban acostumbrados sus sobrinos. Además el nivel académico es muy diferente entre ellos.**_ \- Explicaba con voz serena, aunque se sentía algo frustrada al respecto.

\- _**El caso es Madame Elroy, que la actitud de Eliza, por ejemplo, parece no poner atención en largos periodos de tiempo, no muestra ningún interés en cumplir con las tareas y ejercicios que se le asignan en su práctica diaria. Neil, por su parte, constantemente está interrumpiendo. Hace comentarios irrelevantes acerca de lo aburrido que se siente. Parece disfrutar al exasperar a Archie.**_ \- Explicaba más detalladamente el Sr. Sawyer.

\- _**No podemos negar que el ritmo de las lecciones ha disminuido, afectando en consecuencia el avance de Archie y Lainie. Debo decirle que ambos están tensos la mayor parte del tiempo. Lainie se ha retraído y guarda silencio por mucho tiempo. Ya no comenta las lecciones ni participa tan ávidamente como solía hacerlo. Archie, por su parte, parece propenso a explotar en cualquier momento. **_\- Continuaba la Srita. Miller.

Madame Andley escuchaba atentamente a los tutores.

\- _**El ambiente se ha vuelto tenso, tal vez sea buena idea separarlos.**_ \- Sugirió el Sr. Sawyer.

\- _**Por el momento, es mi deseo que continúen juntos. Hagan un esfuerzo por encontrar otras maneras de compensar las fallas. Entiendo que el rendimiento de mis sobrinos se vea afectado. Es una respuesta normal. Estoy segura de que lo superarán. Ahora, ¿qué me dicen de Stear y Anthony?**_ \- Volvió a decir la Dama.

\- _**Ellos continúan de manera adecuada. Sus lecciones no se han visto afectadas de manera directa. Sin embargo, se les nota preocupados por los otros dos. Siempre han sido muy unidos, y me parece que se cuentan todo. Seguramente ellos están al tanto de la situación en la otra aula. **_\- Explicó la Srita. Miller.

\- _**Bien, entonces no hay qué preocuparse por ellos. ¿Algo más que quieran comentar?**_ -

\- _**Por el momento es todo Madame. Aquí tiene el reporte de cada uno por materias.**_ \- El Sr. Sawyer le extendió los documentos.

\- _**En ese caso, ya pueden retirarse.**_ \- Les agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y les indicó la salida.

\- _**Que tenga buen día Madame**_. - Ambos expresaron al tiempo en se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían a la puerta.

El reporte de la Sra. Wilkins y el Sr. Becket no difería mucho. Aunque al menos en estas dos disciplinas Eliza parecía más interesada. Sin embargo el que la preocupaba era Neil, pues aparentemente nada le atraía, debía reconocer que no tenía talento alguno para la música. Tal vez un poco de mano dura pudiera ayudar en el caso de los hermanos Leagan.

Por su parte, Stear había notado algo cabizbajo a Archie, y se había propuesto hablar con él. Lo esperó afuera de su habitación a la hora del descanso. Sólo asi podrían conversar en privado y tal vez su hermano le confiara aquello que lo tenía así.

\- _**Archie, ¿podemos hablar?**_ \- Le dijo al momento en que lo vio acercarse.

\- _**Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? **_\- Le contestó con una voz plana.

\- _**Pues de ti, por supuesto. **_\- Le dijo enfáticamente.

\- _**¿De mí? Y ¿eso por qué?**_ \- Le respondió algo confundido.

\- _**Tiene varios días en que te noto muy decaído. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**_ \- Le preguntó.

\- _**¿Pues qué va a ser, Stear? La verdad es que siento que me asfixio en esa aula. He intentado por todos los medios posibles, que no me afecte. Pero cada día se vuelve más pesado. Creo que el aburrimiento, puede ser contagioso.**_ \- Le dijo en un suspiro.

\- _**Ese no eres tú. No permitas que tu carácter se vea afectado de esa manera. Mejor concéntrate en tus deberes y trata de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Escuché que has bajado en tu rendimiento académico. Sólo estás perjudicando tus estudios y tu propio avance.**_ \- Le aconsejaba.

\- _**Es fácil, para ti decirlo. No eres tú quien comparte las lecciones con ese par.**_ -

\- _**Tienes razón. Anthony y yo no hemos tenido cambios, y nuestra aula es la misma. Las lecciones son muy agradables y nos gusta estudiar. A ti solía gustarte también. Sólo digo, que el cambio de actitud está en ti, no en lo demás.**_ \- Le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- _**¡Aah! Stear, lo intento, te lo aseguro.**_ \- Le decía visiblemente cansado. - _**Por ahora sólo quiero descansar.**_ \- Le dijo al tiempo en que se retiraba a su habitación. - _**Nos vemos a la hora de la cena, ¿te parece?**_ \- Se despidió de su hermano.

\- _**Sí, está bien.**_ \- Le dijo al tiempo en que lo dejaba partir.

Del otro lado del corredor, una conversación similar se llevó a cabo entre Anthony y Lainie.

\- _**Entonces, ¿me prometes que harás un esfuerzo? **_\- Le decía Anthony.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Suspiró Lainie.

\- _**Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti. Pero creo que puedes lograr mucho más si te enfocas en lo que verdaderamente vale la pena.**_ \- Continuaba con su consejo.

\- _**Anthony, la verdad es que se me han hecho muy largas y cansadas las lecciones. Además he preferido guardar silencio y guardar mis pensamientos y opiniones sólo para mí.**_ \- Había bajado la mirada, y hablaba ciertamente desilusionada.

\- _**Bueno, creo que si hablas con la Srita. Miller podrías pedirle más apoyo. Siempre ha sido muy accesible.**_ \- Le sonrió, esperando darle el ánimo que necesitaba.

\- _**Lo haré.**_ \- Dijo al tiempo en que bostezaba. - _**Pero en este momento me siento muy cansada.**_ \- Lo miró, encontrando en sus ojos claros la comprensión que necesitaba.

\- _**He notado que ya no sales al jardín como solías. Te he visto muy decaída. No me parece saludable que continúes así. Por ahora, ve a descansar. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.**_ \- La acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación, dejándola para que pudiera dormir una siesta.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Asintió, y luego entró en su habitación.

Anthony, le había pedido a Nina que estuviera al pendiente de Lainie esa tarde, pues aunque habían hablado, le parecía que no era sano para ella continuar así.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Nina se acercó a Madame Elroy para informarle que Lainie se disculpaba, pues no tenía apetito y prefería descansar. Este hecho desconcertó a sus primos, sin embargo lo dejaron pasar y continuaron en silencio durante el resto de la cena.

Llegaron los cumpleaños de septiembre, Lainie ya cumplía nueve y Anthony once.

Justo la mañana del 26 de septiembre de 1907, Lainie recibió la primera sorpresa de cumpleaños. El Sr. George Johnson había llegado muy temprano esa mañana. Traía una consigna específica y debía cumplir con ella. Le entregó a Nina un sobre que iba dirigido a la Srita. Elaine Wellington Andley.

Nina subió las escaleras en un paso ligeramente más apresurado de lo acostumbrado, y en sus labios una sonrisa de complicidad empezaba a dibujarse.

Se sabía que el Tío Abuelo William se encontraba en Londres actualmente, y que nadie, en absoluto, podía tener contacto con él. El Sr. Johnson era conocido como la mano derecha del Sr. Andley, y era el único autorizado para contactarlo. Por lo tanto era una rareza, lo que sostenía en sus manos. Entró en la habitación, conteniendo su emoción, se dirigió al baño para preparar el agua y después se dirigió a la cama, para despertar a Lainie.

\- _**Buenos días, Señorita dormilona.**_ \- Le dijo al tiempo en que abría las cortinas de seda que rodeaban su cama.

\- _**Buenos días.**_ \- Contestó aún adormilada. Se frotó los ojos y se estiró totalmente para terminar de despertarse.

\- _**Vamos, apresúrate. El baño ya está listo.**_ \- Siguió su tarea, sacando un hermoso vestido nuevo en color lila que le había mandado a confeccionar la Tía Abuela como regalo de cumpleaños.

\- _**¡Mmh! ¿Qué hora es?**_ \- Le preguntó, pues le parecía que era más temprano de lo habitual.

\- _**Es a hora de tu baño. Si te apuras a arreglarte te entregaré una sorpresa que tengo para ti.**_ \- Le indicó, al tiempo en que la acompañaba al borde de la tina.

\- _**¿Una sorpresa? **_\- Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y todo indicio de sueño se borró inmediatamente de su rostro.

\- _**Así es, tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero primero debes arreglarte.**_ \- Le decía, mientras le ayudaba a lavar su larga y hermosa cabellera.

Una vez peinada y perfectamente arreglada, Nina le extendió el sobre que iba dirigido a ella.

Lainie, no entendió al principio de quien pudiera ser la carta. Primero pensó que podría ser de Annie, pero al leer el remitente, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y alegría desbordante. Miró a Nina, como tratando de preguntarle con su mirada, si era real. Nina simplemente asintió y la alentó a abrir el sobre.

Con manos un poco temblorosas, Lainie abrió el sobre y sus ojos leyeron cuidadosamente el contenido de la misiva. Escrita con una caligrafía impecable se leía lo siguiente:

Querida Elaine,

En principio te escribo para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.

En esta ocasión, es mi turno, de hacerte llegar algún presente que tu corazón anhele. George, tiene instrucciones de cumplirte el día de hoy, hasta el más pequeño de tus caprichos. Así que siéntete en la libertad de solicitar lo que te haga feliz.

Aprovecho la oportunidad de agradecerte por cada una de las cartas que me has enviado, aun en el mundo de los negocios, es agradable sentir que todo lo que hago, es por el bien de mi familia y de nuestro Clan.

Esperaré tu siguiente carta,

Con afecto,

William A. Andley

Era una carta corta y directa, sin embargo Lainie percibió que había sido escrita con verdadero sentimiento. Era una respuesta, y al mismo tiempo una petición. El Tío William le pedía que continuara escribiéndole, y eso la había hecho profundamente feliz.

Repentinamente, todos los problemas que estaba experimentando con la presencia de los hermanos Leagan, quedaron relegados a segundo término. Había encontrado la inspiración que necesitaba, para poder enfocarse en lo que verdaderamente valía la pena. Tal como se lo había dicho Anthony. Lo que importaba, era no decepcionar a la Tía Abuela, y ahora mucho menos al Tío Abuelo William.

Al bajar las escaleras, pudo ver que George la estaba esperando. La observaba mientras ella descendía envuelta en un aura de alegría, llenando todo a su alrededor.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando ella se dirigió a él, y le dio un abrazo cariñoso, haciendo que él se inclinara un poco. Al tener su oído lo suficientemente cerca, le susurró: - _**¡Muchas gracias, Sr. George!**_ \- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hecho que sin duda había sorprendido al serio caballero.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, George Johnson no pudo dejar de sonrojarse levemente ante aquel gesto inocente y lleno de agradecimiento. - _**Señorita Elaine, ¿qué es lo que desea hacer el día de hoy?**_ \- Le preguntó, mirándola seriamente.

\- _**Sr. George**_ \- empezó a decirle, - _**No me hace falta absolutamente nada, - **_sonriéndole abiertamente continuó, - _**El hecho de haber recibido una carta de él, ha sido en sí el más maravilloso regalo que pudiera recibir. Así que, ninguna otra cosa podría compararse con la felicidad que eso me ha otorgado. Por favor, sólo acompáñenos a desayunar, y después de eso, lo libero de toda responsabilidad.**_ -

\- _**Pero… mis instrucciones son muy específicas, Srita.**_ \- Trató de rebatir seriamente.

\- _**Y yo he dicho que no deseo nada más.**_ \- Y salió apresuradamente en dirección del comedor.

Se asombró de ser la primera en llegar, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Aún era muy temprano, por lo que seguía algo confundida. No le dio mayor importancia, y regresó al vestíbulo donde había dejado a George. Lo encontró aun pensativo, y le solicito que la acompañara a observar cómo la mañana terminaba de colorearse, esperando que su día continuara tan lleno de paz y armonía, disfrutando del inicio de un año más de su vida. Observaron en silencio, simplemente haciéndose compañía.

En el desayuno, sus primos la abrazaron cariñosamente, felicitándole por su cumpleaños, y visiblemente sorprendidos, por el brillo que había vuelto a aparecer en esos hermosos ojos grises. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, les alegró verla feliz. Para los hermanos Leagan, el hecho de que George estuviera presente no pasó desapercibido, sobretodo, porque la Tía Abuela no se encontraba en la Mansión de Chicago.

Ante la seguridad con la que Lainie le había confirmado una vez más, que no deseaba ninguna otra cosa, George se retiró de la mansión, para regresar a sus actividades.

Así Lainie pasó el día compartiendo, como de costumbre con aquellos a quienes amaba.

Pasaron los cumpleaños de Anthony, quien cumplía once y el de Archie, quien cumplía diez.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, los menores de los Andley, se enfocaron en recobrar el tiempo perdido y aun durante sus periodos de descanso, se reunían para cubrir los avances de su programa. Les habían solicitado a la Srita Miller y al Sr. Sawyer que les dejaran más actividades para practicar, cumpliendo cabalmente con sus tareas asignadas, y lograron recuperarse antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Aunque no superaron las expectativas como en ocasiones anteriores, pudieron cubrir todos los temas.

No sucedió lo mismo con los Leagan, quienes preferían gozar del estatus que les confería el vivir en la Mansión Andley, en lugar de estudiar cómo era debido. Les agradaba recibir toda la atención, que sus gustos y exigencias fueran cumplidos ceremoniosamente. El trato con los sirvientes era seco y mordaz. Les complacía ser vistos en el automóvil de los Andley en el centro de Chicago. Pero sobre todo convertirse en el centro de atención en las reuniones a las que frecuentemente eran invitados. Había grandes diferencias en las personalidades de estos hermanos en comparación con los Andley.

La siguiente entrega de avances académicos, reportaba el mejoramiento del aprovechamiento escolar de Lainie y Archie, y dejaba en entredicho el de los Leagan.

La época decembrina llegó y los preparativos para la celebración de ese año se llevaban a cabo. Como un ritual que se habían impuesto, decidieron enviar algo diferente al Tío Abuelo ese año. Habían logrado convencer a John Singer de que les hiciera una copia del retrato que les hizo en el verano. Esa copia llegó justo a principios del mes de diciembre. Bien valía los 5,000 dólares _**(2)**_ que habían pagado juntando todos sus ahorros.

Lo envolvieron cuidadosamente y el rostro que puso George cuando se lo entregaron, por primera vez se mostró impactado. Sin duda alguna, a Sir William Andley le gustaría mucho ese regalo. Y una carta se adjuntaba a ese retrato.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Quiero desearle una muy Feliz Navidad. Espero que no se decepcione porque este año no le enviamos bombones ni chocolates, pero pensamos que podríamos enviarle un poco del calor de nuestra familia.**_

_**En estos meses sucedieron muchas cosas. Los hermanos Leagan llegaron a estudiar con nosotros. No logro entenderlos. La verdad es que no nos llevamos bien y aunque me esfuerzo, nada de lo que hago parece ser de su agrado. **_

_**Stear y Anthony dicen que quizás con el tiempo nos podamos llevar mejor, pero no creo que sea tan sencillo. Cuando Stear y Archie llegaron nos llevamos bien desde el principio. En fin, ahora ya no me molesta tanto, creo que hay otras cosas en las que prefiero invertir mi tiempo. **_

_**Ahora tengo que irme, los chicos me esperan para ir a la fiesta en casa de los Brighter.**_

_**Hasta luego, **_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) Terremoto e Incendio en San Francisco, California, ocurrido en Abril de 1906. Si quieren saber más sobre lo ocurrido en esa ciudad que ha resurgido como un fénix de entre sus cenizas en varias ocasiones, les recomiendo el siguiente artículo: w w w . historynet the - great - 1906 - san - francisco - earthquake - and - fire . htm

(2) Los 5,000 dólares que pagaron era la suma que normalmente cobraba el artista por un retrato. En la actualidad, este importe correspondería a 130,000 dólares.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, vaya que me emocioné, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor si encuentran algún error, podrían decirme para corregirlo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, quisiera hacer algunos comentarios:

_**Lady Lyuva Sol, **_¿qué te pareció la escena con George? Cuando la estaba escribiendo me acordé de ti. Espero mantenerme fiel a su personalidad, y que te siga apasionando en mi historia. No he leído la historia que me recomendaste, pero en cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo, la buscaré. Sé que en este capi la Tía Abuela podría parecer intransigente, solo espera a leer lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo.

_**Josie, **_es un gusto que la idea del cometa te haya gustado, y sobre todo que te haya servido. ¿Sabes? La finalidad de escribir ese capítulo de esa manera, fue dar indicaciones claras, para los que quisieran animarse a construir una. Me hiciste muy feliz cuando sentí que te había funcionado.

_**Paolau2, **_me alegra que te esté gustando. La verdad es que Lainie es mi consentida, aunque parezca que por el momento es la protagonista, intento fusionarla en la historia sin dejar el alma de la misma de lado. Y si, adoro a mi cuarteto. Gracias por tus deseos, pasé un excelente fin de semana, espero que tú también.

_**Denisegmiza, **_quizás no te agrade mucho encontrar de nuevo a los Leagan en este capítulo, pero es necesario que aparezcan. Y contestando la pregunta que hiciste con referencia al capítulo 6, la respuesta es "Sí". Lo captaste perfectamente. Existen otras "pistas" diseminadas a lo largo de la historia, que hacen referencia a él. También analicé a lo que te referías con relación al capítulo 5, y tienes mucha razón, da la impresión de que cambian muy rápido de tema. Pensaré en cómo mejorarlo. Gracias.

**Ms. Puddle, **my dearest friend! Thank you for your continuous support. And I believe Stear had the ability to teach. I consider he had enough patience to do so, after all, he must have been so, an inventor should be patient and perseverant. I had the idea of the portraits from the importance they gave to their ancestors. What a better way of remembering them? And finally, Uncle William answered her letters. I was excited!


	15. Capítulo 15 El Retrato

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

El viaje que efectuaron los Leagan, cambió drásticamente la vida del cuarteto, pues Daniel y Eliza tuvieron que permanecer bajo la custodia de la Matriarca por una temporada. Las diferencias no se hicieron esperar y el ritmo académico se vio afectado. Sin embargo, la disciplina y las ganas de continuar aprendiendo impulsaron a Archie y a Lainie a salir triunfantes en su curso escolar.

El gran carisma y buen corazón del cuarteto propuso un hermoso regalo para el Patriarca de su clan. Los ahorros de los cuatro, cubrieron el costo de un retrato especialmente elaborado para el Tío Abuelo William y fue enviado con el buen George.

¿Cómo terminarán el año escolar? ¿Continuarán los Leagan bajo la tutela de Madame Elroy? ¿Podrán disfrutar de la calma nuevamente?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 15

El Retrato

Ya era mil novecientos ocho. Otro año más iniciaba y la promesa de vivir nuevas aventuras quedaba a la expectativa de ser cumplida. Tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos y seguir viviendo, creciendo, aprendiendo, queriéndose. Era lo que emocionaba a Lainie. La relación que había entre los cuatro jóvenes se había estrechado y fortalecido a lo largo de la convivencia. Eran una familia muy peculiar. No había figuras paternas ni maternas, pero en su inocencia cada uno representaba el cariño verdadero y desinteresado que sólo nace del amor filial.

Sus tutores les habían dado la oportunidad de establecer sus propias metas y trabajar duro para alcanzarlas. Habían aprendido a esforzarse y que cada meta alcanzada otorgaba la satisfacción del logro. Empezaban a enfocarse en sus anhelos y sin importar los obstáculos que se encontraran debían perseverar.

Los mejores ejemplos de perseverancia los tenían en los jardines de la propiedad. Anthony había logrado embellecer aún más su aspecto. Había cultivado varias flores y cuidaba de ellas personalmente. Lainie continuaba cuidando de sus jazmines. Comprendió que debía podarlos con frecuencia, pues crecían muy rápido y no debía dejar que invadieran el espacio entero. Manteniendo su belleza y delicioso aroma, que era tan característico en ella.

El jazmín la representaba perfectamente, era la expresión de su belleza, amabilidad y modestia.

Las lecciones habían retomado su ritmo habitual. El libro que les tocaría leer trataba de la relación entre compañeros de aventuras, leales entre sí, dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por un ideal. Adoptaron el lema "_**Todos para uno y uno para todos"**____**(1)**_. La promesa quedó implícita. Perduraría por el resto de sus vidas.

Tan impactada por su lectura se había sentido que decidió escribirle a su Tío Abuelo, a quien a pesar de no conocer en persona, cada día sentía más cerca.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Reciba mis mejores deseos en este tiempo.**_

_**Hoy me encuentro de muy buen ánimo, y creo que es porque ahora sé perfectamente que nunca estaré sola. **_

_**La Srita. Miller nos ha dejado leer una historia muy interesante, con la que siento que puedo identificarme. Se llama "Los Tres mosqueteros". **_

_**¿Alguna vez la ha leído? Creo que la unión entre Athos, Porthos, Aramis y D'Artagnan, puede representar la relación entre Anthony, Stear, Archie y yo. Hemos adoptado su lema como nuestro desde ahora. Por eso sé que siempre podré contar con ellos y que ellos contarán conmigo.**_

_**¿Verdad que eso también brinda paz y seguridad? Quisiera que algún día nos conociéramos y nos contara algo de su vida. Dicen que es usted un excéntrico, pero no sé lo que eso significa. ¿Eso es muy aburrido? **_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley **_

Pasaron los días y los juegos de espadachines. Archie les enseñaba algunos movimientos que practicaba en sus lecciones de esgrima y habían hecho algunas espadas de madera.

Aunque Lainie quería participar como un miembro más de los mosqueteros, le había tocado desempeñar el papel de la princesa a quien siempre debían proteger. En numerosas ocasiones, había dicho que ser rescatada era de lo más aburrido, y que toda la aventura la vivían sólo los chicos. Ella quería ser D'Artagnan, aunque nunca la dejaron. Finalmente, optó por interpretar el papel de princesa y se divertían de lo lindo.

Las diferencias entre los Andley y los Leagan no podían desaparecer y simplemente los soportaban. Evadían cualquier conflicto, optando siempre por la solución más gentil, frenando los impulsos y las emociones del momento.

Estaban organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Stear, quien sólo deseaba compartir con sus primos sus últimas invenciones y que lo ayudaran a detectar las fallas si es que salía alguna. En pocas palabras, necesitaba asistentes y qué mejor regalo que contar con ¡tres bien dispuestos!

El veinticinco de mayo llegó, desde la mañana se instalaron en la casa del árbol. Subieron al elevador que Stear ya había instalado y mejorado a lo largo de los años. La polea que había instalado previamente por separado, la había logrado integrar al mismo elevador, haciendo más fácil la manipulación del mismo. Así no era necesario que alguien tuviera que subir por la escalera de soga, podían subir todos juntos y accionar la manivela de la polea en el elevador.

El primer proyecto que les mostró constaba de dos vasijas de cristal unidas por un cable de cobre recubierto por un cordón de algodón. Había fundido un orificio en el fondo de la vasija y por ahí introdujo el cable. Se sorprendieron de lo extraño del invento y se asombraron cuando les explicó que era un transportador de voz. La idea era poder comunicarse a distancia y pensaba instalarlo para comunicarse con la mansión.

El segundo proyecto tenía que ver con la preparación de bebidas de fruta. Lo llamaba el mezclador, había unido dos navajas en diagonal a una jarra, que se movían con unos engranes unidos a una manivela. La idea era facilitar la preparación de bebidas de frutas, ya que al girar las navajas cortaban los trozos de frutas y los mezclaban con agua fresca. Anthony sugirió que también lo usara con leche para preparar batidos, aunque a Stear le disgustaba la leche, lo intentó y el resultado fue muy agradable para los demás. _**(2)**___

Por la tarde, comieron pastel en compañía de la Tía Abuela y los Leagan quienes no habían querido participar en la mañana. Finalmente la celebración del doceavo cumpleaños de Stear terminó.

La segunda semana de junio, la Tía Abuela comentó que finalmente los Señores Leagan regresarían de Florida, tras finiquitar exitosamente algunos negocios que tenían en ese Estado. Lo que significaba que Daniel y Eliza regresarían a su casa en el transcurso de las siguientes dos semanas. Al menos terminarían el ciclo de estudios de ese año.

En parte había decidido regresarlos con sus padres porque no se habían adaptado adecuadamente a la disciplina de las lecciones. En diversas ocasiones se quejaron de los tutores, de su falta de paciencia y atención, además del favoritismo que ejercían con Lainie y Archie. No era difícil darse cuenta que los logros de sus protegidos eran únicamente el producto de su propio esfuerzo y auto-disciplina. En los años en que los había tenido con ella, había observado su desempeño.

La idea de apoyar a los Leagan, en un principio había sido ofrecida confiando en que las actividades se desarrollarían delicadamente, pero el tiempo y el comportamiento de esos chicos habían confirmado que no sería así.

Los tutores habían tenido tiempo suficiente para demostrar su capacidad, cada uno en su categoría y en diferentes ocasiones los comentarios sobre la actitud de los hermanos dejaba mucho que desear.

En esta ocasión, sería mejor que sus padres se encargaran de resolver el asunto, ya bastante tenía ella, con la responsabilidad de velar por sus cuatro sobrinos.

Al iniciar el período de vacaciones, la Tía Abuela les informó que tendrían la oportunidad de viajar a Lakewood después de tres años. Al principio, la idea fue un poco perturbadora, pues era un lugar lleno de hermosos y tristes recuerdos. Sin embargo, no podían seguir evitando confrontar la realidad, así que se animaron a realizar ese viaje.

Así, un lunes, veinticuatro de junio, arribaron a la hermosa mansión, que había sido abierta para su limpieza y preparada para recibir a sus jóvenes dueños.

Los empleados que habían laborado anteriormente en la mansión habían regresado en su mayoría. La idea de continuar laborando para la familia Andley, era muy agradable. Aunque era sabido por todos que el carácter de la Matriarca era severo, también conocían a los jóvenes que venían con ella, ellos eran amables y alegres.

Ya todos los empleados necesarios habían sido contratados y cada uno tenía sus funciones específicas. Todos estaban apurados, pues además de la recepción de sus jóvenes patrones, también se les había solicitado preparar todo para un banquete especial para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo el cuatro de julio _**(3).**_ Esa era una sorpresa que la Tía Abuela les tenía preparada a los chicos. Así transcurrió la primera semana, en lo que se adaptaban nuevamente al espacio.

Anthony pasaba largas horas en el rosedal, agradeciendo al Sr. Whitman el haber cuidado tan esmeradamente de sus amadas rosas. La visión que ofrecían en verdad era hermosa, el tiempo las había hecho fuertes y resistentes. Anthony entendió que solo el tiempo ayuda a curar las heridas, que la pérdida de los seres amados te hace valorar a los que aún tienes, que las experiencias te hacen más fuerte y te ayudan a comprender la vida. Para él, había un significado único en la vida de cada ser humano.

Se prometió encontrar por sí mismo el significado de su propia vida. Debía aprovechar cada instante, para dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Sería como las rosas, un alma bella, fuerte y resistente.

Alistair, había solicitado un espacio para poder desarrollar sus inventos. Así le fue asignado un pequeño taller que le brindaría el ambiente aislado, para concentrarse y elaborar sus planos, llevando a cabo sus sueños de crear objetos que fueran de ayuda y otros que sirvieran de distracción.

Archivald, por su parte, deseaba tener un lugar donde reposar tranquilamente y leer sin distracciones. Aunque la biblioteca también era un lugar bastante amplio e iluminado, prefería la brisa que le proporcionaba el río que atravesaba la propiedad. Siempre impecablemente arreglado se le veía salir por las mañanas y las tardes.

Lainie por su cuenta, se encontraba fascinada con las grandes extensiones de bosque y áreas verdes que rodeaban la propiedad. Era la única que no se quedaba quieta por mucho tiempo. Se le encontraba en las caballerizas, junto a Belleza y Zafiro, los caballos que habían traído de regreso a Lakewood.

Por las mañanas cabalgaba en Belleza, la bella y dócil yegua que alguna vez perteneció a Lady Rosemary Brown. En sus recorridos, ya había descubierto varios puntos que la habían fascinado, por la gran cantidad de animales silvestres. Ciervos, conejos, ardillas, aves y según sabía había otros animalitos que poco se dejaban ver.

Se le solía ver ocasionalmente en uno de los lugares que también era considerado el favorito de su querido hermano, se trataba de un campo abierto en medio del bosque. Un lugar que invitaba a realizar días de campo y que brindaba privacidad y seguridad.

Había encontrado también una vieja casita en el bosque, cerca de una cascada. Le llamó mucho la atención, pues aunque estaba abandonada, tenía en su construcción hermosos detalles similares a los encontrados en las casas rústicas de Escocia. Por ese motivo, le pareció encontrar en ella un excelente refugio y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

El primer fin de semana llegó y estando reunidos los cuatro, comentaban lo que habían hecho durante la semana. Parecía increíble, pero la verdad era que no habían podido verse durante los primeros días, pues todos estaban enfrascados en sus propios descubrimientos.

Entre pláticas y bromas, la más grandiosa de las ideas surgió. ¿Por qué no construir algo que los identificara individualmente y que al mismo tiempo quedara como un recuerdo permanente de ellos en Lakewood? Así cuando fueran grandes, tendrían siempre un hermoso recuerdo de su infancia.

\- _**¿Qué les gustaría construir? **_\- Preguntó Stear - _**¿Y dónde? -**_

\- _**Bueno, pues a mí me gustaría que fuera cerca del rosedal. Algo que reflejara mi pasión por él. Aunque aún no me imagino qué puede ser. - **_Había expresado Anthony.

\- _**A mí me gustaría cerca del río, así todos sabrán que me encanta lo que tenga que ver con el agua.**_ \- Había dicho Archie.

\- _**A mí me gustaría que fuera algo relacionado con los animales, ¿se han dado cuenta de cuantos hay?**_\- Había expresado Lainie emocionada.

\- _**Yo quisiera que fuera cerca de mi taller, ¿pero qué será bueno?- **_Se preguntaba Stear.

\- _**Anthony.**_\- Lo llamó Lainie.

\- _**Dime. - **_La miró gentilmente.

\- _**Creo que sé lo que puedes hacer. Al fin que ya casi está hecho**_. - Le decía mirándolo juguetonamente.

\- _**¿De qué se trata?- **_Preguntó confundido.

\- _**Bueno, como el rosedal se encuentra en la parte frontal de la propiedad y para llegar aquí, todos tienen que pasar por ahí, ¿qué te parece si embelleces la entrada?**_\- comentó Lainie.

\- _**¡Ajá! Tal vez si creas un arco o un puente. No, ya sé, ¡un Portal!**_ \- Expresó emocionado Stear.

\- _**¿Un Portal?**_ \- Preguntaron al unísono.

\- _**Sí. Cambiaremos la entrada, creo que una nueva reja, será lo apropiado. Sí, ya me lo imagino, ¡en forma de arco!**_ \- Seguía emocionándose Stear.

\- _**¿En forma de arco, una reja nueva? ¡Enmarcada con las rosas! **_\- Exclamó Anthony emocionado. - _**Creo que ya me la imagino… ¡Es una estupenda idea! - **_Y cerró los ojos, imaginando en su mente, exactamente lo que quería.

\- _**Si puedes dibujarla como la imaginas Anthony, yo podría diseñar los planos para su construcción.**_\- Le ofreció Stear.

\- _**Anthony, tú dibujas muy bonito. La idea de Stear es muy buena. Podrías plasmar lo que quieres y estoy seguro que él lo puede hacer realidad.**_ \- Comentó Archie. - _**Creo que a mí me gustaría un Portón también, sólo que la idea que se me ocurre es algo así como una pequeña represa. Saben, para crear un pequeño muelle donde se pueda nadar y tal vez pescar un poco. - **_Daba una mayor explicación de la idea que surgió en su mente.

\- _**Eso suena interesante, habría que diseñar un mecanismo para operarlo como si fueran dos compuertas o una sola... Creo que tendré mucho trabajo por hacer.**_ \- Murmuraba Stear.

\- _**Y a ti Lainie, ¿qué se te ocurre?**_ \- Le preguntó Archie.

\- _**Pues yo no quiero un Portal o un Portón. No sabría dónde ponerlo. Además se supone que es algo que refleje lo que nos gusta, ¿no? Y ¿cómo puede algo reflejar la libertad? No se puede encerrar un bosque y ponerle una entrada… En realidad, preferiría reacondicionar una casita que encontré en el bosque. - **_Les comentaba Lainie.

\- _**¿Una casita has dicho?**_\- Preguntó Anthony, tratando de recordar si alguna vez había estado en ella.

\- _**La verdad es más como una casa de campo, se parece mucho a las que hay en Escocia.**_ \- Les decía, al tiempo en que la imaginaba en su mente.

\- _**Pues veamos, ¿qué podemos hacer?**_ \- dijo nuevamente Stear. - _**Podrías llevarnos para verla y tal vez te ayudemos a arreglarla. - **_Sugirió.

\- _**Sí, eso me encantaría. ¿Les parece bien si vamos mañana?- **_Les decía.

\- _**Por supuesto. **_\- Contestaron los tres jóvenes.

\- _**Excelente, tal vez podamos tener un día de campo cerca de la cascada. Le pediré a Nina que me ayude a preparar la canasta. **_\- Aplaudía emocionada.

Tal como lo habían planeado, a la mañana siguiente salían muy contentos en dirección a la casa que Lainie les había comentado. En su trayecto, pudo mostrarles algunos de los animales que ya había divisado en los días anteriores. Al verla tan emocionada y alegre los chicos decidieron hacer todo lo posible por cumplir con sus sueños. Para eso eran familia, ¿no? Para apoyarse unos a otros.

Al llegar a la construcción, observaron una casita de dos pisos. Algunas ventanas estaban rotas, las puertas desvencijadas, sin embargo, a pesar de su mal estado parecía acogedora.

Intentaron abrir la puerta para ingresar y después de varios intentos, lograron hacerlo. Dentro había muebles cubiertos de sabanas, totalmente empolvadas. En el interior se podía apreciar el techo de doble altura en el área de la sala. Las escaleras conducían a un segundo nivel en el que se apreciaban dos puertas. Un pequeño corredor las conectaba y tenía un barandal que permitía desde esa altura observar hacia la sala y la chimenea.

Frente a la chimenea se encontraba un cómodo sillón que evocó ciertos recuerdos en la cabecita de Lainie, quien al observar cuidadosamente su entorno descubrió que se trataba de la misma cabaña en la que estuvo tres años atrás.

El recuerdo del Ángel de sus Sueños revivió con fuerza, sintió una inmensa alegría por haber encontrado ese lugar místico, pero al mismo tiempo una gran nostalgia al descubrir que esa cabaña era propiedad de la familia. Entonces, ¿quién era aquél joven? ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? Al verla perdida en sus pensamientos, después de haberla llamado en varias ocasiones, Anthony se acercó a ella tocando suavemente su hombro derecho. Al percibirlo, Lainie se giró y le sonrió.

\- _**¿Sucede algo, Lainie? - **_Le preguntó suavemente Anthony.

\- _**No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**_ \- Le contestó alegremente.

\- _**Es que te he estado hablando y pareces no escucharme. ¿Acaso te has perdido en tus pensamientos? - **_La observaba directamente a los ojos. La conocía perfectamente.

\- _**Creo que es aquí donde estuve cuando escapé de casa. - **_Finalmente contestó, entornando los ojos, evocando el recuerdo.

\- _**Nunca quisiste hablar de eso. ¿Quisieras hacerlo ahora? - **_Anthony intentó averiguar por fin lo que había ocurrido.

\- _**La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar. Sólo encontré un refugio para pasar la noche. - **_Se encogió de hombros.

\- _**Eso no es del todo cierto. Es imposible que hayas llegado hasta aquí caminando en la nieve tú sola**_. - Anthony recordaba aquella noche.

\- _**En realidad no lo hice sola.**_ \- Confesó.

\- _**¿Qué quieres decir? - **_Anthony se mostraba cada vez más interesado.

\- _**Que fue un ángel quien me salvó. - **_Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo simplemente.

\- _**¿Un ángel?- **_Se escuchó desconcertado.

\- _**Sí, porque aún creo que lo era. No sé su nombre. Aunque lo tuve frente a mí, no lo toqué. Me dio la impresión de que era un ser lleno de luz. Sus cabellos resplandecían con la llama de la chimenea, al igual que el color de su piel. No lo volví a ver a la mañana siguiente. No lo he vuelto a ver nunca más. Sólo está en mi memoria y ahí vivirá para siempre.**_ \- Al hablar, parecía envuelta en una nube de ensoñación, y la ternura se percibía en su voz.

\- _**¿Tanto así te impactó?**_ \- La miró fijamente.

\- _**Por supuesto. Pero ese será un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? - **_Y le sonrió abiertamente.

\- _**De acuerdo**_.- Aunque no estaba muy convencido. ¿Sería verdad que no le hizo daño a su hermanita? ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? Si ya había estado en esa casa, ¿qué le aseguraba que no volvería? En fin, tendría que estar muy al pendiente, por si sus sospechas se hicieran realidad. No permitiría que nadie hiriera a quien él amaba.

\- _**¡Oigan chicos!**_ \- Les llamaba Stear desde el segundo piso.

\- _**¿Qué sucede Stear? - **_Le respondió Anthony mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a su primo.

\- _**Vengan acá. Miren lo que encontramos.**_\- Les comentaba Archie, al tiempo en que les hacía una señal con el brazo para que se acercaran.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso, entraron en una de las habitaciones. Definitivamente había fungido en otros tiempos como el aposento de una hermosa pareja. Había un retrato de ellos, algo empolvado. Al limpiarlo, descubrieron a un hombre rubio de hermosos ojos azules, muy parecido a…

Junto a él se encontraba una dama de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes. Ambos muy atractivos, elegantes y con gran porte. Después de observarlos minuciosamente, Anthony reconoció un parecido entre ambos a su finada madre. Quizás la Tía Abuela supiera de quienes se trataba. Decidieron llevarse el retrato y después de averiguar su identidad, tal vez, devolverlo al lugar.

Había otra habitación, más sencilla pero igualmente amueblada para dar hospedaje a otra persona.

Quedaron fascinados con la idea de arreglar esa casita, continuaron compartiendo sus ideas y planes, después se prepararon para regresar.

Una vez en la mansión, le comunicaron a la Tía Abuela, algunas de sus ideas.

\- _**Tía Abuela, si nos permites llevar a cabo estos proyectos, podríamos mostrarte los planos que pensamos desarrollar. Una vez que estén listos podrías aprobarlos o darnos otras sugerencias.**_ \- Explicaba Stear.

\- _**¿Y lo que planean es también para embellecer la propiedad? **_\- Les cuestionó seriamente.

\- _**Por supuesto. Además que sería algo único, ya que nos representaría de manera individual. Cada uno aportará sus propias ideas y reflejará nuestra personalidad. **_\- Continuó Anthony.

\- _**Muy bien, hagan el diseño. Muéstrenmelo cuando lo tengan listo y si cumple con los estándares familiares, yo misma veré que el Tío Abuelo William les de la autorización para llevarlos a cabo. No veo el por qué deba oponerme si esto los hace felices. Quizás él también pueda sentirse orgulloso de ustedes**_. - Puntualizó. Haciendo referencia a que al menos ella estaba orgullosa de ellos.

\- _**Gracias Tía Abuela. Lo tendremos listo lo más pronto posible.**_ \- Decía Stear, al tiempo en que se miraban entusiasmadamente.

Momentos después le mostraron el retrato que habían encontrado y se sorprendieron de la reacción de la elegante dama.

\- _**Pero ¿en dónde han encontrado esto?**_ \- Cuestionó la matriarca, con un leve quebrantamiento en la voz.

\- _**En una cabaña que se encuentra en el bosque cerca de la cascada, la que también nos gustaría arreglar.**_ \- Le contestó Lainie.

\- _**¿Y qué hacían allá?**_ \- Preguntó visiblemente afectada.

\- _**Pues disfrutábamos de un hermoso día de campo. Lainie la encontró por casualidad. **_\- Comentó Stear.

\- _**¿Los conoces Tía Abuela?**_ \- Preguntó Archie.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Respondió secamente, guardando total compostura.

\- _**¿Y quiénes son? Me parece que tienen un parecido con mi madre.**_ \- Reconoció Anthony. - _**Pero no logro recordarlos o ubicarlos. **_-

\- _**No podrías recordarlos, ambos murieron mucho antes de que tú nacieras.**_ \- Le informaba, mientras observaba el retrato minuciosamente.

\- _**Entonces, ¿sí son de nuestra familia?**_ \- Preguntó intrigado Stear.

\- _**Así es. Lo que me recuerda, que ya es tiempo de que empiecen a conocer la historia de nuestro Clan. Aunque sé muy bien que son vacaciones, tendremos una lección especial que les impartiré personalmente. -**_

\- _**¡Wow! En verdad, ¿aprenderemos la historia de nuestros antepasados?**_ \- Cuestionó Archie.

\- _**Para conocer el rumbo que debemos tomar en nuestras vidas, es necesario conocer nuestro origen. ¿De dónde venimos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? De esa manera, será más sencillo saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos y los motivos por los que se nos asignan nuestras responsabilidades. Lo que se espera de nosotros y lo que podemos esperar de los demás. - **_Expresó enfáticamente la dama.

Después de la tan agradable conversación, cada quien continuó con sus actividades hasta la celebración del día de la independencia. El baile estuvo soberbio. Muchas familias fueron invitadas, entre las cuales los Leagan y los Brighter, llegaron primero.

Como ya iba siendo costumbre, la Matriarca había solicitado que tres de sus sobrinos atendieran a los hijos de esas familias, fungiendo como sus respectivas parejas. Ninguno queriendo desairar a su Tía y obedeciendo, los escoltaron.

Así a Anthony, educado como un perfecto caballerito, no le quedó más remedio que bailar durante la noche con Eliza, Archie bailó con Annie y Lainie con Neil. El único que se salvó de una situación así de forzada fue Stear, a quien se le veía más que contento de invitar a varias señoritas que tampoco llevaban pareja.

Eliza se sentía feliz, pues le agradaba ser el centro de atención, acaparando el tiempo de Anthony.

Daniel por su parte, no se quedaba atrás y no soltaba a Lainie, quien trataba de evadirlo lo más que podía.

A Archie sin embargo no le disgustaba del todo la compañía de Annie, aunque con él seguía siendo demasiado tímida.

La fiesta terminó y después de que el último invitado se hubo retirado, con gran cansancio los jóvenes subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar. Le dieron las buenas noches a la Tía Abuela, quien se sentía satisfecha y orgullosa del comportamiento de sus queridos sobrinos.

El verano continuó y con él las agradables actividades que realizaban los jóvenes. Cuando los planos de sus proyectos estuvieron listos, los mostraron a la matriarca, quien pudo apreciar el amor y la dedicación de dichas creaciones. Aprobando las construcciones y la remodelación solicitada. Haciendo algunas observaciones hasta que todos quedaron de acuerdo.

Un grupo de trabajadores, se formó, para darle vida a las ideas plasmadas de los jóvenes. Una vez concluidos todos los proyectos, se maravillaron de los cambios estéticos que proporcionaban. Se sentían satisfechos de sus creaciones y compartían grandes momentos entre ellos.

El color de sus pieles se mostraba algo bronceado debido a las actividades al aire libre, la equitación, la natación, largas caminatas y días de campo.

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a Chicago, un poco de nostalgia les embargó. En ese corto tiempo se habían adaptado tanto a la mansión de Lakewood y sus alrededores, que se les dificultó dejarla atrás. Sin embargo, comprendieron que debían continuar con sus estudios y que podrían regresar en futuras vacaciones.

Estando en su habitación en la mansión de Chicago, Lainie no perdió más tiempo y decidió escribirle a su Tío Abuelo William.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Han pasado tantas cosas interesantes, que no estoy segura por dónde empezar. Seguramente al momento de recibir esta carta, la Tía Abuela ya le haya comentado que terminaron los proyectos que nos autorizó llevar a cabo durante el verano. **_

_**Este verano ha sido uno de los más maravillosos de mi vida, aunque en verdad todos lo han sido para mí, ya que cuento con una hermosa familia.**_

_**Para empezar, el Portal de las Rosas, como decidimos nombrar al proyecto de Anthony, es el primero que les da la bienvenida a los visitantes de la mansión de Lakewood. Ha quedado impresionante y bello, tal como lo es mi querido hermano.**_

_**El Portal de Piedra, es**_ _**una construcción formidable, y creo que representa perfectamente la personalidad de Stear. Sólido, firme, fuerte sin dejar de ser atractivo. Claro además creo que es permanente.**_

_**El Portal de Agua, es una construcción muy ingeniosa. Porque además de hermosa, genera una pequeña presa donde**_ _**se puede pescar y nadar tranquilamente. Refleja el carácter elegante y armonioso de Archie, aunque también puede ser tan impetuoso cuando llegan las lluvias y la cantidad de agua sube demasiado. Por eso la compuerta debía de ser muy resistente. **_

_**En lo personal lo que más me gusta es cómo quedó la cabaña**_ _**del bosque. Se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito en Lakewood y lo llamo mi refugio. Ahí puedo tener contacto con la madre naturaleza y la libertad. **_

_**Al final, la Tía Abuela nos sugirió que pusiéramos el emblema del Clan en cada uno de ellos, y la verdad le dio el toque final con eso.**_

_**Espero no haberlo aburrido con mis relatos. **_

_**De todo corazón deseo que se encuentre muy bien.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Elaine. **_

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) Frase conocida, tomada de la novela Los Tres Mosqueteros del escritor francés Alexandre Dumas. Fue publicada en 1844.

(2) La primera licuadora formal apareció en 1922.

(3) El 4 de julio es la fecha en que se celebra formalmente la independencia de los Estados Unidos de América. Este día marca la firma de la Declaración de Independencia en 1776 en la cual el país proclamó su separación formal del Imperio británico.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, díganme ¿qué les pareció? Por favor si encuentran algún error, ¿podrían decirme para corregirlo?

Díganme, ¿quienes creen que son la pareja del retrato?

¿Qué les pareció la idea de los portales? Aunque en el ánime ya existen, decidí darle importancia a cómo es que surgieron y lo que cada uno representa.

¿Les pareció bien que la cabaña fuera el refugio de Lainie?

Como pueden ver, las cosas empiezan a acomodarse…

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, quisiera hacer algunos comentarios:

_**Lady Lyuva Sol, **_¿qué te pareció? ¿Crees que la Tía Abuela haya abierto los ojos, aunque sea un poco? Al menos reconoció que Archie y Lainie habían logrado salir adelante por sí mismos, y aprendieron la lección. (Ver más allá, y centrarse en la meta, en lugar de ahogarse compadeciéndose a sí mismos.)

_**Paolau2, **_me alegra que te esté gustando. Saber que te emocionaste me hace sentir que las emociones si se están transmitiendo a través de las palabras. Algunas veces no es tan fácil conectarse con los demás y lograr que sientan lo mismo que yo, al escribir. Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

_**Denisegmiza, **_¿cómo ves? En cuanto a los Leagan, los vamos a tener un poco más presentes, pero recuerda que todo tiene una razón de ser… siempre encontraremos una piedra en camino. Lo único que queda por hacer es hacerla a un lado, sin darle mayor importancia de la que tiene. No vale la pena desperdiciar la energía en permitirles arruinarnos la vida.

**Ms. Puddle, **my dearest friend! I hope you liked it!


	16. Capítulo 16 Los Worthington 1a Parte

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

El curso escolar ya terminó, afortunadamente, Archie y Lainie lograron sus objetivos a pesar de las adversidades y los conflictos que tuvieron que enfrentar con los hermanos Leagan. La Tía Abuela decidió que al regresar Robert y Sarah, ellos se hicieran cargo de sus hijos.

Después de tres años, los Andley regresaron a Lakewood. Empezaron la construcción de sus Portales que representan la personalidad de cada uno, asombrando nuevamente a la Matriarca.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 16

Los Worthington (1ª Parte)

Al iniciar el nuevo curso, el hecho de que no compartieran más las lecciones con los hermanos Leagan, no evitaba el hecho de que coincidieran con ellos en algunas reuniones a las que eran invitados y a las que eran obligados a asistir por la Tía Abuela. Después de todo, debido a la posición económica y social a la que pertenecían, su presencia era requerida.

Anthony era asediado por Eliza y Lainie por Neil en esos eventos, logrando que la Tía Abuela les pidiera que fueran sus acompañantes. Paciencia, era lo que debían tener de sobra en cada evento. Trataban de complacer en todo aquello que podían, a su querida Tía, pero era tan complicado disfrutar de las veladas en compañía de sus primos.

Los Leagan sólo se dedicaban a criticar a todo aquel que en su camino se toparan, haciendo inútiles comparaciones entre ellos y los demás. Tanta hipocresía, falsedad y aires de grandeza, hacían que los jóvenes Andley se sintieran incómodos y a la primera oportunidad que tenían aprovechaban para desaparecer y perderse entre los invitados.

Aunque de vez en cuando se aparecían cerca de la Tía Abuela, para hacerle compañía o simplemente para mantenerse ocupados en otras cosas antes de continuar con sus parejas impuestas.

En esos últimos meses del año, se celebraron tres cumpleaños, Lainie cumpliría diez, Anthony doce y Archie once.

Al llegar el mes de diciembre, las primeras nevadas cayeron. En el calor de la mansión, cuatro jóvenes se encontraban reunidos para entregar a George la caja que simbolizaba ya un lazo con el Tío Abuelo William. En el interior habían guardado algunas sorpresas que ese año habían preparado por separado. Ninguno habló de lo que enviaba, el único que se enteraría sería el Tío Abuelo. George se despidió de ellos llevando consigo la caja, hasta entregarla a su destinatario.

Lo que los jóvenes no sabían, era que él disfrutaba tanto o más que el mismo Tío Abuelo al abrir la caja. Las reacciones que desplegaba William Andley cada vez que recibía esa caja, eran únicas y diferentes. Parecía un niño, envuelto con la emoción de la espera que le invadía cada diciembre.

El año 1909 fue un año bastante común. Y pasó prácticamente inadvertido. Los jóvenes cumplieron un año más de vida, Stear cumplió 13, Lainie 11, Anthony 13 y Archie 12.

La última fiesta que se celebraría en Chicago, antes de su partida a Lakewood para celebrar la navidad, también llegó.

En esta ocasión sería en casa de una familia rica que se acababa de instalar en esa ciudad y ofrecía su casa para ir conociendo a la sociedad local. La familia Worthington comenzaba a aumentar su fortuna a través del comercio. Estaban abriendo algunos almacenes en varias ciudades importantes del país. Chicago era uno de los centros económicos más importantes de la época y los negocios que podían entablar con los Andley eran muy prometedores.

Los Worthington tenían dos hijos, Adam el mayor, que tenía dieciocho años y Alexandra de catorce. Los hermanos eran bien parecidos, sus cabellos negros como el ébano, de grandes ojos color miel, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada, labios carnosos y sensuales bocas. Adam era de complexión media y bastante alto. Alexandra, era una chica de modales finos y trato exquisito, como los Andley.

En cuanto a sus personalidades, el mayor era extremadamente serio, formal, observador y directo. La menor por el contrario, era extrovertida, alegre, entusiasta y noble. Adam recientemente había ingresado en las filas militares para ejercer una carrera marcial. Alexandra asistía a un colegio privado para señoritas en Nueva York. Ambos se encontraban de vacaciones en Chicago.

En la mansión de los Andley, cinco personas ya estaban listas. Madame Elroy estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido color ciruela, con detalles en gris plata. La joyería que portaba la hacía resaltar con la categoría que la distinguía como representante del Patriarca Andley.

Alistair, Anthony y Archie portaban un traje formal en azul marino, que los hacía verse muy atractivos. Habían crecido bastante, y ya eran suficientemente altos para sus edades.

Lainie, llevaba un hermoso vestido en color rosa pálido, con detalles en gris Oxford. Sus aretes eran dos pendientes de diamantes rosas. Una resplandeciente tiara con algunas rosas labradas en oro rosado, adornaba su coronilla embelleciendo su cabello recogido. Como siempre, Nina había hecho un trabajo perfecto para dejar a su pequeña como una princesa.

Así partieron en dirección a la mansión de los Worthington. Al llegar observaron que aunque la propiedad era más pequeña que la suya, no dejaba de ser elegante y refinada.

Había ya una fila de carruajes esperando a ser atendidos al igual que algunos de los primeros vehículos de la época.

Cuando llegó su turno de ser anunciados, las miradas de algunos los observaron.

\- _**Madame Elroy Andley**_. - Decía el mayordomo en voz alta.

\- _**Joven Anthony Brown Andley y Señorita Elaine Wellington Andley.**_ \- Continuaba el mayordomo, al tiempo en que ellos entraron lentamente después de su Tía.

\- **Jóvenes Alistair y Archivald Cornwell Andley. **\- Terminó su anuncio el mayordomo.

Fueron recibidos inmediatamente por los señores Worthington.

\- _**Bienvenida Madame Elroy. Es un placer recibirla en esta casa.**_ \- Expresó el Sr. Auguste Worthington. Un hombre alto y de buen porte. De cabellos negros ondulados con un ligero mechón de color blanco en la sien, que le daba un toque especial a su aspecto, y ojos de color miel. Había tomado la mano extendida de Madame Elroy para besar su dorso. - _**Ella es mi esposa Caroline.**_ \- dijo, indicando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y lacios, de grandes y expresivos ojos marrones de mirada cautivadora. Su piel aterciopelada tenía un tono ligeramente acanelado y exudaba elegancia.

\- _**Buenas noches, encantada Sr. Worthington. Es un placer Sra. Worthington. - **_Saludaba la Tía Abuela, en un tono muy serio. Había apreciado inmediatamente el porte de ambos. Podría ser buen indicio. __

\- _**Hemos estado esperando por Usted desde hace tiempo. Es un honor para nosotros que haya aceptado nuestra invitación y haya venido en compañía de su familia. Sabemos la importancia de los Andley en el ámbito de los negocios y aunque este evento es para socializar, espero que nos conceda algo de su tiempo para discutir algunos asuntos comerciales después.**_ \- Comentó el Sr. Worthington.

\- _**Querido, por favor no presiones demasiado. Además este no es el mejor momento para discutir tales asuntos.**_ \- Se dirigió a su esposo. - _**Madame Elroy, sean todos ustedes bienvenidos. Por favor disfruten la velada.**_ \- Le dijo con una amable sonrisa a su invitada. - _**Estos son nuestros hijos, Adam y Alexandra.**_ \- Indicando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de ellos, Adam besó las manos de las damas, Alexandra les hizo una venia, y ambos saludaron cordialmente a los jóvenes, quienes a su vez besaron la mano de la chica.

\- _**Gracias. Es un placer. Podría ponerse en contacto con el Sr. George Johnson para la reunión comercial que solicita. Veremos cuando se ajustan nuestras agendas.**_ \- le aseguró al Sr. Worthington.

\- _**Por supuesto Madame, adelante. - **_Les dijo el Sr. Worthington, haciendo un movimiento para permitirles el acceso y que continuaran hacia el interior de la mansión.

En el interior, fueron dirigidos a los lugares que se les habían designado y comenzaron a socializar. Se encontraron con la agradable presencia de los Brighter y la no tan agradable de los Leagan.

Al terminar la cena y comenzar el baile, Adam invitó a Lainie a bailar con él. Ante la atención ofrecida, y después de recibir la anuencia de su Tía, no pudo negarse y se permitió disfrutar de la compañía del joven.

Ante la mirada complaciente de su Tía Abuela, Lainie se sintió libre de interactuar con los jóvenes Worthington. Lo mismo sucedió con sus queridos primos, pues independientemente de su status social privilegiado, se comportaban accesibles y entablaban agradables conversaciones.

\- _**Señorita Wellington, estoy agradecido de que haya aceptado bailar conmigo**_.- le había dicho Adam.

\- _**Oh, no es para tanto. Créeme la agradecida soy yo. Me has salvado de bailar con uno de mis primos.**_ \- Exclamó espontáneamente.

\- _**Entonces, ¿aceptó bailar conmigo sólo para escapar de alguien más?**_ \- Su voz sonó algo herida.

\- _**No, por supuesto que no. Por favor discúlpame si te he ofendido, no ha sido mi intención. Lo que quiero decir es que… **_\- Se había ruborizado completamente.

\- _**No se preocupe, no es necesario que me dé explicaciones.**_ \- Continuó hablando seriamente.

\- _**Por favor no seas tan formal conmigo, llámame Lainie, como me dicen mis primos y espero que podamos ser amigos. Además eres mucho más agradable que Neil**_. - Le solicitó amablemente.

\- _**Con que así se llama el joven del que estás huyendo**_. - Conjeturó Adam.

\- _**Sí, pero no estoy huyendo. Simplemente, lo estoy evitando cortésmente. Normalmente la Tía Abuela nos ha asignado como pareja de baile en los eventos a los que asistimos y nos llegamos a encontrar. - **_Había sentido la necesidad de explicarse.

\- _**Bueno, en ese caso, si me lo permites, me gustaría bailar contigo y ser tu pareja esta noche.**_ \- Le solicitaba educadamente.

\- _**Gracias, eso sería lindo.**_ \- Le sonrió francamente.

Del otro lado del salón, con la mirada los hermanos Leagan, no se perdían de ninguno de los movimientos de los Andley. Envidiaban la manera tan sencilla que tenían para hacerse aceptar por todos. Les hervía la sangre, pues a ellos difícilmente los integraban en cualquier conversación o grupo. La influencia de la Tía Abuela tenía que intervenir para que se les considerara.

Después de varias piezas de diferentes valses, Adam acompañó a Lainie hacia el área de las bebidas y le ofreció un ponche de frutas. Después de un momento, uno de los sirvientes se acercó a Adam para informarle que su padre lo buscaba, pues quería presentarlo con algunas personas importantes. Adam se disculpó por un momento con Lainie y le prometió regresar lo más pronto posible.

Entonces, Lainie pensó que había demasiada gente y se sintió acalorada. El aire le hizo falta y decidió que sería un buen momento para salir y observar la fuente del jardín.

Aprovechó el instante en que el siguiente baile empezaba para escabullirse sin ser detectada fácilmente. Logró llegar a una de las puertas laterales que conducía al jardín central.

El aire frío de la noche, le dio directamente en la cara, ante lo cual se estremeció un poco. Cuando se acopló a la temperatura exterior, caminó hasta la orilla de la fuente. El agua estaba extremadamente fría, tenía algunos trozos de hielo en la superficie. Había helado desde la semana anterior.

Mientras contemplaba la belleza de la noche, el resplandor de la luna sobre los arbustos y el follaje, se reflejaba sobre el agua cristalina de la fuente. No se percató que alguien la había seguido y se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Cuando lo sintió, lo tenía a tan solo dos pasos de distancia.

\- _**¡Me asustaste!**_ \- Le dijo, un poco exaltada, pues había interrumpido su aislamiento.

\- _**¿En serio?**_ \- Le preguntó burlón.

\- _**Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar adentro? Allá es donde se desarrolla la fiesta.**_ \- Le dijo algo molesta, indicando en dirección a la bulliciosa sala de baile.

\- _**Pues, vine por ti. Tienes que bailar conmigo.**_ \- Le ordenó.

\- _**¿Cómo dices?**_ \- Entrecerró sus ojos para mirarlo.

\- _**Se supone que eres mi pareja oficial en este tipo de eventos.**_ \- Le dijo sardónicamente. - _**Sin embargo, has hecho todo lo posible por bailar con cualquier otro. - **_Lo decía refiriéndose a Adam Worthington.

\- _**Creí que eso te daría una idea.**_ \- Suspiró pesadamente.

\- _**Vamos, yo también deseo bailar contigo.**_ \- La tomó de un brazo.

\- _**Pues yo preferiría disfrutar de un tiempo a solas, Neil. Así que déjame.**_ \- Se soltó de su agarre.

\- _**No creas que voy a dejar que te burles de mí. Seguramente estás esperando a ese tipo. Vamos, ya empezó un nuevo vals, y yo aún quiero bailar.**_ \- La jalaba de la mano sujetándola fuertemente.

\- _**¿De qué estás hablando? He dicho que no.**_ \- Le contestó efusivamente.

Neil la tomó fuertemente de la mano para obligarla a regresar al Salón y que bailara con él. Forcejearon ante la resistencia de ella. Después de unos segundos, la soltó abruptamente, ocasionando que la inercia la arrojara dentro de la fuente.

Completamente tomada por sorpresa por el helado líquido, se levantó jalando aire para llenar sus pulmones.

\- _**Es que acaso, ¿estás loco?**_ \- Le espetó con furia. - _**¿Cómo te atreves?**_ \- Continuó tiritando de frío. - _**¡Mira lo que has hecho!**_ \- Castañeaban sus dientes. - ¿_**Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan**_ _**arrogante y descortés conmigo?**_ \- Se le quebraba la voz. Luchaba internamente para no soltarse a llorar de la frustración. No quería darle ese gusto a Neil.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso te enseñará, que es mejor hacer lo que te digo. ¡Tú misma lo provocaste al negarte a regresar conmigo!**_ \- Se burló Neil.

Alexandra se encontraba en la terraza, cuando escuchó las voces provenientes del jardín. Impulsada por la curiosidad, se acercó para ver de quien se trataba. Al irse aproximando, escuchó la conversación y observó la escena como en cámara lenta. Lainie ya se había levantado, pero continuaba dentro de la fuente, y el agua escurría desde su cabeza, por su vestido. Neil se encontraba parado frente a ella, y reía de su aspecto. No tardó en comprender que ese par no se llevaba bien en lo absoluto. En ese instante, sintió compasión por la chica y se acercó para ayudar a la jovencita a salir de la fuente y retar a Neil.

\- _**¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera con una dama? ¿Qué modales son esos?**_ \- Le reclamaba seriamente.

\- _**¡A ti qué te importa! No te metas en donde nadie te llama**_. - Le espetó, sintiéndose superior.

\- _**Por supuesto que me meto.**_ \- Le dijo indignadamente. - _**Porque resulta que ésta es mi casa y ella es mi invitada. Es mi deber hacerla sentir bien. ¡Así que discúlpate ahora mismo!**_ \- Le ordenó.

Ante la vergüenza sufrida, Lainie salió corriendo en busca del cochero, para que la llevara a casa. Dejando a una preocupada Alexandra y a un burlón y sinvergüenza Neil.

\- _**¡Peter! ¡Peter!**_ \- le llamó.

\- _**Señorita Lainie. ¿Qué le sucedió?**_ \- Exclamó con sorpresa al observar que se encontraba totalmente empapada.

\- _**Por favor Peter. ¡No quiero hablar de esto! Vamos rápido. ¡Sólo llévame a casa!**_ \- Se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

\- _**¿Pero, su tía y los jóvenes?**_ \- Dudaba el cochero.

\- _**No importa, después vuelves por ellos. No quiero explicarles lo que ha ocurrido.**_ \- le suplicó con la mirada.

Sin dudarlo más, la ayudó a subir al carruaje y avanzó lo más rápido que le permitieron los caballos. Al llegar a casa, Lainie estaba prácticamente congelada. La temperatura de la noche había descendido considerablemente y había comenzado a nevar. Peter llamó a Nina para informarle lo ocurrido y pedirle que ayudara a Lainie a subir a su habitación. Le dijo que él tenía que regresar en busca de Madame Elroy y los jóvenes Andley.

\- _**Adelante Peter. Yo la cuidaré.**_ \- Le dijo Nina.

Se apresuró a preparar un baño de agua caliente para hacer que la temperatura de su damita se recuperara pronto. Estaba realmente preocupada, el aspecto de Lainie era débil. Casi había perdido el conocimiento, y no dejaba de temblar. Mientras tenía todo listo, ya la había ayudado a deshacerse del vestido mojado y la había envuelto en una manta seca esperando que su temperatura se templara, antes de introducirla en el agua caliente.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión de los Worthington, Anthony seguía evadiendo a Eliza que no paraba de seguirlo a todas partes.

\- _**Anthony, vamos a bailar.**_ \- Le decía Eliza.

\- _**Lo siento Eliza, pero no me encuentro bien hoy.**_ -

\- _**Entonces, si estás enfermo, ¿por qué viniste?**_ \- Insistía.

\- _**¿Acaso te debo explicaciones Eliza?**_ \- Se oía cierta frustración en su voz.

\- _**Vamos, se supone que eres mi pareja.**_ \- Insistía la chica.

\- _**Sólo estoy aquí, para cumplir con la invitación que nos hicieron. Eso no quiere decir que deba hacer lo que tú quieras, cuando tú quieras. Ahora, si me disculpas. **_\- Y se dirigió a tomar asiento junto a su Tía Abuela.

Ante su rotunda negativa, Eliza se sintió relegada. En ese momento su hermano se acercó a ella y la invitó a bailar. Mientras le relataba lo que había ocurrido en el jardín.

\- _**¿Qué dices, Neil?**_ \- le dijo Eliza tratando de disimular la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja.

\- _**Dije que terminó empapada en la fuente.**_ \- Continuaba su relato.

\- _**Entonces, ¿ya se fue?**_ -

\- _**Salió corriendo, dejándonos en el jardín.**_ \- Dijo de más.

\- _**¿Dejándonos? ¿Con quién más estabas Neil?**_ \- Eliza quería saber.

\- _**Con la fastidiosa de Alexandra. Se cree mucho porque es la anfitriona**_. - Decía con gran desprecio en el tono de su voz.

\- _**Solo esperemos que no se le ocurra abrir la boca y echarte de cabeza delante de todos.**_ \- Le decía Eliza en voz baja.

\- _**Y qué más da. Disfrutemos del resto de la velada. Si acaso nos echan de aquí, nadie nos quitará lo bailado. ¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ \- Se mofaba de lo que acababa de decir.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ \- Rieron los dos.

En otro lugar de la Mansión, la Tía Abuela empezaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de Lainie. La había buscado con la mirada en todo el salón pero no había señales de ella. Había divisado a Adam conversando con el grupo de amigos de su padre y comenzó a preocuparse en serio y decidió enviar a Anthony a buscarla.

Ante la petición, él solicitó la ayuda de Stear y Archie, entre los tres cubrirían el mayor espacio posible y tardarían menos en dar con ella. Para su sorpresa, no la encontraron en ningún lado y empezaron a preocuparse también.

Estaban en la entrada principal cuando vieron llegar su carruaje. Les sorprendía aquel hecho, pues aún no tenían dispuesto retirarse de la fiesta, y todavía faltaba al menos una hora. Esperaron a que Peter se acercara lo suficiente y les dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, como pudieron darse cuenta es la primera parte, porque ¡ufff! está bastante extenso. Decidí que podía darles este adelanto y así terminarán el capítulo completo el viernes, pero díganme ¿qué les pareció? Por favor si encuentran algún error, ¿podrían decirme para corregirlo?

Ya sé que muchas querrán casi matarme, pero créanme que las emociones viajaban de arriba abajo sin cesar. Tuve que corregir este capítulo en varias ocasiones, porque Adam ya quería aparecer, y no me dejaba en paz. La verdad es que me parecía como un capítulo apto para jóvenes un poco mayores, (me refiero a nuestro cuarteto, no a los lectores), pero no se adaptaba en ningún otro periodo de la historia, así que tuvo que ser en este momento. Lamento haberme saltado un año completo en la vida de nuestros chicos, pero tampoco quiero aburrirlas con una historia de relleno.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

¿Qué hará la Tía Abuela? Ese par va de mal en peor.

Me gustaría saber lo que piensan y si alguna de ustedes tiene más sugerencias.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=


	17. Capítulo 16 Los Worthington 2a Parte

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

El año 1909 ha sido muy tranquilo y al finalizar una celebración se lleva a cabo en la Mansión de la familia Worthington. El propósito de la fiesta es presentarse ante la sociedad de Chicago y aumentar el ingreso de sus negocios con familias como la de los Andley.

Sin embargo, en este tipo de reuniones, Madame Elroy ha establecido que tanto Anthony como Lainie sean los compañeros de los hermanos Leagan. Como la relación entre el cuarteto y los Leagan no ha sido muy buena desde el principio, la situación es tensa ente ellos.

Adam Worthington, el hijo mayor de los anfitriones se ha fijado en Lainie y la ha invitado a bailar, con la anuencia de la Tía Abuela. Pero ante el disgusto de Neil, quien se ha sentido ofendido al respecto.

¿Qué pasará con Lainie ahora que Neil se ha vengado? ¿Qué reacción tendrán los jóvenes Andley cuando se enteren? ¿Qué hará la Tía Abuela al respecto? El curso de los sucesos ya no puede detenerse, veamos en qué termina. Preparen sus pañuelos.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 16

Los Worthington (2ª Parte)

Estaban en la entrada principal cuando vieron llegar su carruaje. Les sorprendía aquel hecho, pues aún no tenían dispuesto retirarse de la fiesta, y todavía faltaba al menos una hora. Esperaron a que Peter se acercara lo suficiente y les dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- _**¿Pero por qué estaría mojada? **_\- se preguntaba Anthony.

\- _**Tal vez quiso jugar o hacer alguna travesura y ella sólo resbaló accidentalmente**_. - Comentó Stear.

\- _**No lo creo. Ella sabe bien que a la Tía Abuela no le gustaría que hiciera el ridículo, o que avergonzara a la familia**_. - Fue el turno de Archie.

\- _**No lo sé. Algo no me gusta.**_ \- Y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Peter le cuestionó. - _**¿Te dijo algo más? ¿Hizo algún comentario al respecto?**_ \- Algo en su interior le gritaba que Lainie no se encontraba bien.

\- _**No joven Anthony. Sólo dijo que no quería hablar de lo sucedido. Me pidió que la llevara a casa… Pero me preocupa, porque no se le veía bien cuando la dejé con Nina. - **_Peter bajó la cabeza, y se sintió impotente al no poder dar más explicaciones.

\- _**Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos. Tendré que ir a informar a la Tía Abuela.**_ \- Les dijo Anthony.

\- _**Nosotros esperaremos aquí, para no llamar demasiado la atención**_. - Le comentó Stear.

\- _**Está bien.**_ \- Asintió Anthony mientras se giraba para ingresar al Salón de baile.

Anthony regresó al Salón y discretamente informó a la Tía Abuela de lo sucedido. Inmediatamente, se levantó con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba, mientras disfrazaba perfectamente su preocupación y enfado. Esa niña la iba a escuchar en cuanto llegaran a casa. Era una descortesía absoluta dar tal muestra de falta de modales.

Al despedirse de los Worthington, Alexandra le pidió un par de minutos a Anthony para relatarle lo sucedido con Lainie. Una vez más, se decepcionaba de la actitud de los Leagan y le preocupaba seriamente hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar. Sin importar lo que sucediera, en ese momento, se prometió a sí mismo proteger a su hermana de ese par, aún si tuviera que enfrentar a su Tía en el proceso.

Elroy Andley, no podía esperar para llegar a casa y escuchar de la propia Elaine sus motivos para retirarse así, sin despedirse de nadie.

Al ingresar en la mansión, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Lainie. Nina al percatarse de su presencia, se encaminó hacia ellos para informarles del estado en que Lainie había llegado. Sin embargo, no pudo darles más detalles pues ella se negó a mencionar el asunto. Además le preocupaba su salud, pues no había podido entrar en calor rápidamente y al parecer se había resfriado seriamente. Tenía unos minutos de haber perdido el conocimiento debido a la fiebre que ya se había presentado.

El enfado de Elroy se disipó ante las noticias e inmediatamente ordenó que fueran en busca de un médico. Ante la instrucción dada, tanto Samuel como Peter se encaminaron a cumplir la orden.

Anthony quiso pasar a ver a su hermanita, pero no se lo permitieron y fueron enviados a sus habitaciones, con la promesa de informarles cualquier cambio en la salud de la pequeña.

Una vez en la habitación de Anthony, éste les comentó a Stear y Archie lo que Alexandra le había dicho acerca del altercado entre Lainie y Neil. Los tres coincidieron en que era bastante preocupante el alcance de sus maldades. Tendrían que tomárselo con calma en un futuro y poner barreras entre ellos.

Cuando el médico terminó de revisar a Lainie salió en busca de Madame Andley para comentarle su diagnóstico. La chica había sufrido de hipotermia y la fiebre no era un buen indicio. Tendrían que vigilarla esa noche para controlar la situación y tal vez en la mañana tuvieran un mejor diagnóstico. Todo residía en las próximas horas, si lograba mejorar durante la noche, podrían estar más tranquilos.

La noche fue larga y angustiosa para los miembros de la familia Andley. Ninguno pudo dormir realmente. El médico le había dado instrucciones específicas a Nina y había informado que se presentaría temprano para revisarla. También había dicho que no importaba la hora, si la chica empeoraba, podían ir a buscarlo.

El primero en preguntar por ella, en cuanto el sol mostró sus primeros rayos fue Anthony. Nina le sonrió compasivamente y le dijo que aún no había cambios. Anthony quería verla sólo un momento y aunque Nina dudaba en otorgarle el acceso, la preocupación reflejada en la mirada cristalina de Anthony, la convenció. ¿Cómo negarle el paso, cuando él se veía tan angustiado?

Anthony se dirigió a la cama donde Lainie estaba inconsciente, el tono ligeramente rojizo de sus mejillas y sus labios, así como el sudor perlado en su frente, signos inequívocos de la presencia de la fiebre, perforaron su corazón. Empuñó las manos, apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y elevó una oración.

\- _**Mamá, por favor. Tú que te has convertido en un ángel, y que desde el cielo cuidas de nosotros, por favor, aún no. Dios mío, no te la lleves, no así. Todavía tiene mucho por delante, y es tan buena con todos, que al llevártela, nos quitarías una luz que brilla poderosamente en nuestras vidas. - **_Tragó saliva, intentando hacer que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera. - _**He prometido que la cuidaría, ¿cómo voy a cumplir esa promesa, si no me das la oportunidad de hacerlo? Necesito más tiempo. - **_Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de sus ojos, tomó una de las manos de Lainie entre las suyas, y permaneció hincado al pie de su cama por unos instantes más.

Nina, observaba la escena, percibiendo los pensamientos de Anthony y después de darle unos momentos, tocó su hombro izquierdo y le dijo que era tiempo de que se retirara.

Anthony, asintió levemente, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. En el umbral le pidió nuevamente a Nina, que lo mantuviera al tanto de cualquier cambio. Sin más, se retiró con paso firme.

El medico llegó, tal como lo había dicho la noche anterior, revisó a Lainie y dejó medicamentos y nuevas indicaciones. Durante el transcurso de la mañana, la fiebre finalmente había cedido, y Lainie permaneció en observación durante los siguientes días.

Era imperativo seguir las indicaciones del médico, pues podría haber secuelas pulmonares, que sólo el tiempo descubriría. Tenía que guardar reposo y no exponerse a cambios de temperatura.

El viaje a Lakewood se canceló y ese año celebraron Navidad y Año Nuevo en Chicago.

El año 1910 había llegado, y ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde aquel incidente. Anthony, Stear y Archie habían estado muy al pendiente del restablecimiento de Lainie. A ellos, ella ya les había contado todo. Sobre todo cuando se enteró de que ellos ya sabían lo que había ocurrido. Le recordaron que habían hecho una promesa implícita hacía algún tiempo y que siempre serían "_Uno para todos y todos para uno_". Que ella era la princesa y que ellos la rescatarían siempre.

Cuando Lainie se había recuperado lo suficiente, la conversación con la Tía Abuela no pudo ser pospuesta y tuvo que hablar con ella para explicarle lo que sucedió. Sin muchas ganas de hablar, le relató su encuentro con Neil cerca de la fuente y cómo fue que terminó en el agua helada. También le dijo que se sintió completamente avergonzada pues la hermana menor de Adam, Alexandra había visto lo ocurrido y le había ayudado a salir de la fuente.

Madame Elroy no podía creer de lo que había sido capaz de hacer su sobrino Neil y comentó que tal vez sólo había sido un accidente, más no un acto intencional. Lainie simplemente levantó los hombros y se hundió un poco más en su cama.

Increíblemente su Tía había minimizado lo ocurrido y ella simplemente no quería continuar hablando del tema. A partir de ese momento, ella había decidido no tolerar ni una mala actitud más. Su tolerancia finalmente se había acabado. Ya no lo podía ocultar más, descubrió que nunca se llevaría bien con Neil.

Lo que más le dolía era que no había podido organizar el regalo del Tío Abuelo William este año y se sintió bastante triste al respecto. Le había fallado sin querer.

Lo que Lainie no sabía, es que George se había enterado de los hechos y se lo había comunicado a Sir William, quien había ordenado que lo mantuvieran al tanto de la salud de la pequeña, a quien había comenzado a estimar verdaderamente.

La Tía Abuela, por su parte, había recibido una carta de Alexandra Worthington, donde le comentaba lo que había escuchado y observado aquel día durante la fiesta. Le decía que se había sentido en la obligación de informárselo, pues no parecía ser la forma adecuada de tratar a una dama. También le comentaba que era realmente extraña la diferencia en el trato de Neil hacia Lainie, del que tenían con ella los jóvenes Andley. Confiaba que Madame Elroy interviniera convenientemente.

Esa información sólo confirmaba la versión de Lainie, quien se había quedado corta con su explicación, reservándose muchas cosas. Alexandra, por su parte no se había guardado nada, tal vez, ella no tenía la consideración que Lainie había mostrado, para no herir sus sentimientos. Debía confiar más en su sobrina, después de todo, ella la estaba educando. Lainie nunca le había dado motivos para dudar de ella y en todo momento le hablaba con verdad.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando Lainie recibió una carta que le levantó el ánimo.

Querida Elaine,

Me he enterado que has estado enferma. Es una noticia que me ha preocupado.

También he dado instrucciones para que se te atienda con excelencia, pues espero ansiosamente que te restablezcas y continúes escribiendo tan bellas cartas.

Junto a esta carta te he enviado un obsequio, que espero te ayude a soportar el encierro al que te han sometido, el cual es para ti, según lo presiento, bastante sofocante.

Sigue al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones que se te den, es por tu bienestar.

Con afecto,

William A. Andley

Había un pequeño paquete forrado con papel de seda y un listón de color azul cielo. Lo abrió nerviosamente, conteniendo la emoción que sentía. El Tío William se había tomado la molestia de enviarle otra carta, el tiempo para prepararle aquel obsequio. ¿Qué sería? Al desenvolverlo, descubrió que se trataba de una pequeña caja. La abrió y encontró algunos lápices de colores. Un libro encuadernado en cuero, que contenía algunas láminas que mostraban diferentes especies de aves. En cada una aparecía el nombre de ellas, al final estaba firmado con las iniciales W. A. A.

Los colores y los detalles de cada ave, habían sido perfectamente captados. Había otro cuadernillo, al abrirlo, aparecieron algunas láminas de esas aves, pero en tinta negra solamente. Intuyó que era para que ella los coloreara, tomando en cuenta los originales. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, evidentemente habían sido hechos con mucho interés. Agradeció profundamente aquel gesto y aprovechó el viaje de George, para enviar su carta en ese mismo instante.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Muchísimas gracias, por pensar en mí.**_

_**Me ha fascinado el obsequio que me envió. Es increíblemente hermoso.**_

_**Es verdad, el encierro me sofoca, pero continuaré esforzándome en mi recuperación. Y continuaré escribiendo. Ahora más que nunca, porque siento una conexión real con Usted.**_

_**Espero que se encuentre muy bien, y que le alegre el día cuando lea mi carta.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Elaine. **_

Una tarde, mientras Lainie se encontraba en el Salón de música, escuchó que alguien la llamaba desde la puerta. Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió al reconocer a Adam. Desde que Alexandra le había contado lo que había pasado, se mantuvo al tanto de la salud de Lainie y en el momento en que le autorizaron recibir visitas, no dudó en presentarse personalmente y llevarle una caja de bombones.

No era un joven que gustara de las grandes fiestas, ni mucho menos buscaba la compañía femenina. Tenía muy claro lo que quería lograr en un futuro cercano y para lograrlo, debía enfocarse al cien por ciento en su carrera militar. Algo en esa chiquilla había despertado su interés, algo desconocido en él y estaba dispuesto a averiguar de qué se trataba. No había que decir que desde el momento en que los presentaron en la entrada de su casa, en aquella fiesta, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando su mirada se posó en esos hermosos ojos grises.

\- _**¡Hola Lainie!**_ \- Le saludó cordialmente.

\- _**¡Adam, qué sorpresa!**_ \- Le sonrió amablemente.

\- _**Lamento mucho haberte dejado sola el día del baile. De haber sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, le hubiera pedido a alguien más que te hiciera compañía o te habría dejado cerca de tu familia.**_ \- Comentó algo apenado.

\- _**¿Te enteraste? Ahora sí que me siento avergonzada.**_ \- Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

\- _**No tienes porqué sentirte así. Alexandra me lo comentó solo a mí, antes de regresar al colegio. Mis padres no supieron nada.**_ \- Trató de tranquilizarla.

\- _**Bueno, es que de haber sabido, yo misma hubiera buscado a Anthony, Stear o Archie. Además se suponía que no era un lugar en el que debería estar en ese momento.**_ \- Reconoció su falta.

\- _**Por favor, esa fuente siempre llama la atención de los amantes de la belleza. Yo mismo te hubiera llevado de haber sabido que te gustó.**_ \- Le dijo Adam.

\- _**Sí, me gustan mucho los paisajes y los campos abiertos. Aunque por ahora me lo tienen prohibido. Debo permanecer dentro de casa. Al menos hasta que me encuentre mejor.**_ \- Decía con algo de frustración en la voz.

\- _**Te traje un obsequio, espero que te guste.**_ \- Le extendió una pequeña caja.

\- _**¿Qué es?**_ \- Preguntó curiosa.

\- _**Ábrelo ahora si quieres.**_ \- No pudo evitar alentarla, al ver la emoción reflejada en sus ojos, que él consideraba maravillosos.

\- _**A ver.**_ \- Tomó la caja que Adam le entregó y la abrió para encontrar una variedad de suculentos bombones de chocolate. - _**Se ven deliciosos. Comamos uno para probar.**_ \- Le ofreció a él uno de los dulces.

\- _**Muy rico. Aunque con uno tengo, no soy muy afecto a los dulces, me empalago muy fácilmente. - **_Adam le sonrió. Y recordando lo que ella estaba haciendo cuando llegó, le preguntó. - _**¿Qué estabas haciendo?**_ -

\- _**Estudiaba las partituras de una hermosa melodía. Quiero aprendérmela bien al piano primero**_. - Lainie señaló el hermoso piano blanco de cola.

\- _**Oh, y ¿cómo se llama la melodía?**_ \- Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- _**Claro de Luna, es de Chopin. Es una sonata en realidad, escrita para piano, pero quiero tocarla con la flauta. De hecho, la flauta es mi instrumento favorito y por eso estoy intentando adaptarla. Aunque no sé si eso se pueda, tendré que experimentar. **_\- Su pícara sonrisa lo capturó por un momento.

\- _**¿Te gusta la música?**_ \- Logró preguntar, ocultando su admiración.

\- _**Sí, mucho. Tal vez algún día me convierta en una gran concertista. Uno nunca sabe.**_ \- Inclinó su cabeza y elevó el hombro derecho mientras lo decía.

\- _**Supongo que si te empeñas lo suficiente, podrás lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas.**_ \- Le decía Adam muy serio, seguro de lo que acababa de confirmar.

\- _**Gracias.**_ \- Se ruborizó un poco por el comentario. - _**¿Te gustaría escucharme? Tal vez podrías darme tu opinión.**_ \- Lo miró expectante.

\- _**Sí, me gustaría.**_ \- Y se sentó para escucharla atentamente.

Lainie tocó varias piezas, inspirándose en cada una, sin darse cuenta había envuelto el Salón de música con un ambiente sereno y agradable. Anthony, Stear y Archie la habían escuchado cuando se dirigían al Salón de Té y se detuvieron para disfrutar de la pequeña presentación musical. Saludaron a Adam con un movimiento de cabeza, para no interrumpir.

Cuando Lainie terminó de tocar Claro de Luna, levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con su pequeña audiencia. La mirada que Adam le había regalado la ruborizó, e intentó controlarse.

\- _**Hola chicos - **_Los saludó.

\- _**Eso estuvo muy hermoso, Lainie. - **_Adam la elogió.

\- _**Gracias. Me halaga que te haya gustado. - **_Le dijo francamente. - _**¡Oh, pero que descuidada soy! ¿Te gustaría tomar el té con nosotros?**_ \- Le preguntó entusiasmada.

_**\- Si no es mucha molestia, creo que sí, me gustaría. - **_Aceptó gustosamente.

Adam tenía que partir ese fin de semana, pues sus vacaciones habían terminado, y ya lo esperaban en West Point _**(1)**_. Se había sentido más tranquilo al ver que Lainie se estaba recuperando completamente, y le prometió escribirle de vez en cuando. Lainie se sentía algo confundida por las atenciones que Adam había mostrado hacia ella, pero gustosamente le ofreció su amistad y le agradeció su visita.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) West Point es la academia militar más antigua de los EUA. Fue creada en 1811 y se ubica a unos 80 km al norte de Nueva York. Si quieren más información, lean el artículo de Wikipedia dedicado a la Academia Militar de los Estados Unidos.

_**-**_=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, ¡ufff! Estuvo bastante extenso, ¿verdad? Por eso quise darles un adelanto el miércoles pasado. Pero díganme ¿qué les pareció? Por favor si encuentran algún error, ¿podrían decirme para corregirlo?

Ya sé que muchas querrán casi matarme, pero créanme que las emociones viajaban de arriba abajo sin cesar. Tuve que corregir este capítulo en varias ocasiones, porque Adam ya quería aparecer, y no me dejaba en paz.

¿Qué les pareció lo que hizo Alexandra?

¿Les gustó la intervención del Tío Abuelo? ¿Qué tal su obsequio? ¿Y la respuesta de Lainie?

Me gustaría saber lo que piensan y si alguna de ustedes tiene más sugerencias.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, quisiera hacer algunos comentarios:

_**Lady Lyuva Sol, **_¿qué te pareció? ¿Crees que la Tía Abuela ya abrió los ojos, ahora que la vida de Lainie estuvo en juego? Al menos reconoció que Lainie le tenía consideración y siempre le había hablado con la verdad. Y Lainie decidió poner un alto ella misma.

_**Josie, **_Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo acerca de la Tía Abuela. Creo que contesté tu pregunta acerca de Alexandra. Cuando leí tu comentario pensé que estabas muy conectada con lo que venía. Ya casi llegamos al punto en que aparece Candy, ella tenía doce cuando fue adoptada por los Leagan, así que falta muy poco para que aparezca en nuestra historia.

_**Paolau2, **_Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. Espero no haberte hecho llorar demasiado, yo misma lloré con la oración de Anthony y esa escena me costó trabajo.

_**Denisegmiza, **_¿cómo ves? Por fin Lainie está dispuesta a poner un alto, y parece que no estará sola en ese asunto. En cuanto a Adam, el tiempo lo dirá. En cuanto a la diferencia de edades, tal vez en este punto te parezca demasiado, pero eso no será obstáculo, si es que las cosas suceden… En cuanto a Candy, ella ya casi llega. Sólo te pido un poco de paciencia. Faltan dos personas más antes que ella. Así que cuenta. Y bueno, pues deseo que Lainie continúe en la historia, veamos qué aceptación tiene.

**Ms. Puddle, **my dearest friend! What do you think? I definitely want Lainie to continue being a character in the story. LOL. I hope you like how she gets involved in the story, and that you won't feel disappointed.

_**Lulushkita, **_muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacer comentarios, me agradó recibirlos tan seguido. Y contestando tu pregunta, en efecto, los personajes del retrato, son los padres de Rosemary. Mami querida, gracias por tu aporte.

_**Blanca M. **_¿dónde te habías metido amiga? Qué bueno que estás de regreso, y que estás capturada con esta historia que he escrito con mucho amor.


	18. Capítulo 17 El Caballero Inglés

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

Después de la caída de Lainie en la fuente, al regresar a la Mansión Andley, cayó gravemente enferma. La hipotermia que le dio, afectó un poco sus pulmones por lo que después de ser revisada y atendida por el médico tuvo que permanecer dentro de la casa.

Al enterarse de la situación de Lainie, el Tío Abuelo William decide enviarle un regalo para ayudarla a soportar el encierro. Desafortunadamente, el patriarca no se entera del origen de su enfermedad.

Los jóvenes Andley, deciden proteger a su prima en el futuro. La intervención de Alexandra, al contarle a Anthony lo ocurrido, permitió que los jóvenes estuvieran conscientes de las acciones de Daniel Leagan.

Adam Worthington le hace una visita inesperada antes de regresar a West Point, donde estudia una carrera marcial. La amistad entre ambos comienza.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 17

El Caballero Inglés

Después de concluir el ciclo escolar, Madame Elroy estaba muy complacida con sus sobrinos. Reconocía que los había abandonado mucho últimamente. Su atención se había centrado principalmente en los negocios nuevos. Pero, ahora todos marchaban bien y las cosas seguían el curso adecuado.

Tenía pensado viajar a Escocia e Inglaterra, pues había algunos asuntos que requerían su atención y era la oportunidad perfecta para que los chicos pasaran un verano en la Villa Andley. Decidió darles la sorpresa, y compensarlos de alguna manera por sus esfuerzos.

Para Lainie, la posibilidad de volver a su antiguo hogar presentaba una gama de emociones contradictorias. El deseo de estar en las laderas, corriendo libre como solía hacerlo, fluía en todo su ser. Pensar en estar nuevamente en el lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar, despertaba en sus recuerdos las imágenes de su infancia cuando estaba con sus amados padres recibiendo su amor y sus cuidados. Por momentos la nostalgia la embargaba, pero había aprendido a dejar el dolor atrás, a creer que en el tiempo que compartieron habían sido felices.

Saber que en ese viaje no estaría sola, le dio valor para ilusionarse y esperar que sus aventuras empezaran. Tal vez no se quedarían en la que fue su casa, haciendo que la experiencia fuera más placentera y menos dolorosa.

El viaje en barco fue muy entretenido y pasaron unos días agradables, recorrieron el barco entero, de proa a popa. Les había contado a sus primos acerca de su primera experiencia y de las travesuras que había hecho en su viaje a América. Cómo al jugar a las escondidas se había escondido en un barco salvavidas y se había quedado dormida. Después se hizo amiga del Capitán quien le había contado de sus hijas. Y recordó también a aquel triste caballero elegante. Compartieron además, entre risas, algunas de las anécdotas del padre de Anthony, el Capitán Brown, y algunas experiencias de los viajes que ya habían hecho los hermanos Cornwell.

En esta ocasión viajaban en el lujoso transatlántico Mauritania _**(1)**_, habían zarpado del puerto de Nueva York y se dirigían a Southampton. Era un barco mucho más grande que el Cedric y ofrecía muchas más comodidades.

Tenía una gran biblioteca, era asombrosa, sobre todo por tratarse de un barco. Ese era un lugar bastante visitado por los chicos. El salón de música también ofrecía entretenimiento, pues en algunas ocasiones tocaban el piano, la flauta o se unían a otros pasajeros que tocaban el violín u otros instrumentos musicales. En algunos momentos más tranquilos se les encontraba en el cuarto de observación, contemplando el horizonte.

Llegaron al puerto de Southampton el 2 de julio de 1910. Un día caluroso y despejado les daba la bienvenida a Inglaterra. Un carruaje ya los esperaba en el Puerto y Scott les abrió la puerta.

Se dirigieron a la Mansión Andley, una enorme propiedad muy elegante, antigua y algo sombría. Se suponía que ése era el hogar del Tío Abuelo William, pero se les había informado que él no se encontraba ahí por el momento, pues estaba viajando también para atender otros asuntos, situación que decepcionó a los jóvenes, en especial a una pequeña señorita que se había hecho ilusiones de conocer a su enigmático Tío.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que otros miembros del Clan Andley habitaran en ella y los empleados que aún permanecían al servicio de la familia le daban el mantenimiento que requería, atendiendo exclusivamente las necesidades del Patriarca. Tenían todo listo para recibir a sus visitantes. Las habitaciones se habían preparado de acuerdo a las especificaciones de Madame Elroy. Además de la suya, otras cuatro serían acondicionadas.

A su llegada, fueron recibidos según el protocolo de la alta sociedad inglesa. Los empleados se encontraban alineados en orden de importancia a la entrada de la Mansión.

El programa que tenían les permitiría permanecer primero en Londres y posteriormente visitarían la Villa de Escocia.

Podían recorrer los lugares más emblemáticos de Londres. Madame Elroy había asignado a Scott para que los llevara a donde quisieran ir, con la consigna de cuidarlos. Nina también venía como la nana y guardiana inseparable de la pequeña.

Hicieron su primera visita al _**Big Ben**_ _**(2)**_, asombrándose con el diseño de la torre, con sus 96 metros de altura y los cuatro relojes que marcaban la hora. Toda una obra de ingeniería y belleza arquitectónica, que exigía ser descubierta con total respeto.

Tuvieron el privilegio de acceder a una visita guiada al _**Palacio de Westminster**_ _**(3)**___que la Tía abuela había solicitado desde algunos meses antes. Debido a la influencia que tenía el Clan, no había sido imposible.

Otra visita programada fue a _**La Catedral de San Pablo (4)**_, y pudieron admirar las pinturas de la cúpula y el tallado en la madera del coro y del órgano. Dentro de la cúpula después de subir 259 escalones llegaron a la _**Galería de los susurros**_ y después de ascender 378 escalones más llegaron a la _**Galería de Piedra**_ desde la que pudieron apreciar una maravillosa vista panorámica de la ciudad. A pesar de estar algo cansados por el esfuerzo, se tomaron su tiempo para observar absolutamente todo. Tendrían infinidad de detalles para compartir con la Tía Abuela a la hora del Té. Las relaciones con ella se habían visto fortalecidas últimamente.

Pasearon también por la _**Abadía de Westminster (5)**_, admirando la arquitectura de la construcción.

Los días pasaban entre alegrías, aventuras y visitas a lugares nuevos e interesantes. Los descubrimientos que hacían eran fascinantes y durante los últimos días de su estancia en Londres, decidieron hacer cosas por separado.

Anthony quería visitar el _**Real Jardín Botánico de Kew**_ _**(6)**_ para aprender sobre la creación de nuevas especies. Se sabía que en ese lugar existía una gran variedad de flores, y que de temporada en temporada se impartían cursos especializados de botánica y sólo un número reducido de solicitantes era aceptado.

Stear quería asistir al _**Observatorio de Greenwich (7)**_, y aprender sobre el manejo de piezas clave en la medición del tiempo. En el área de ciencias, este era uno de los lugares más sobresalientes de Inglaterra. Con el gusto que Stear tenía por la astronomía y la física, era indudablemente el lugar más idóneo para que se sintiera como Julio Verne o Hans Lippershey _**(8).**_

Archie estaba interesado en recorrer _**Piccadilly Circus (9)**_, pues era una zona extensa de comercio y moda. Quería comprobar que tan fieles eran las sugerencias que había sugerido la gaceta que llegaba a Chicago. Podría tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para detenerse en cada una de las finas y exquisitas boutiques.

Por su parte Lainie estaba interesada en visitar el _**Zoológico de Londres (10)**_. Seguramente podría observar algunos ejemplares, que de otra manera le sería imposible conocer en su verdadero hábitat. Aunque la idea que había tenido algunos años antes de recorrer el mundo en 80 días como lo sugirió aquella novela, seguía bullendo en su curiosa y aventurera mente.

Había tanto que ver y aprender, que decidieron tomarse una semana entera para recorrer cada rincón de su lugar elegido.

La última semana en Londres se terminaba y antes de partir a Escocia, Lainie hizo una visita a la _**Librería Hatchards (11)**_, en Piccadilly. Esa mañana todos salieron temprano, y los únicos que iban a la misma zona eran Archie y Lainie.

Lainie había convencido a Nina de que no era necesario que la acompañara esa mañana, pues su intención era exclusivamente conseguir uno de los libros que la Srita. Miller le había recomendado antes de salir de vacaciones. Le sugirió aprovechar la ocasión para visitar a Jack quien se encontraba en ese momento en Londres, y que tal vez podrían ir juntos a tomar un refrigerio. Nina se había rehusado al principio, pero Archie le aseguró que él mismo cuidaría de Lainie.

Ya que la librería se encontraba en el recorrido que haría Archie, decidió dejarla para que buscara ella misma los libros de su interés, acordando en pasar por ella después de dos horas.

Dentro de la gran librería, Lainie recorrió los pasillos, curioseando entre los nuevos lanzamientos y buscaba entre los estantes que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el techo de manera imponente, los que ya tenía en mente. Había encontrado ya dos de ellos, pero le faltaba el que más le interesaba.

Cuando lo ubicó, no podía alcanzarlo. Aunque había escaleras, ninguna estaba disponible. La más cercana la estaba usando un joven de cabello castaño, tan alto como Anthony.

\- _**Disculpa**_.- Le llamó ligeramente tímida. Pero el joven no se movía. Así que pensando que no la había escuchado volvió a llamarlo, esta vez más fuerte. - _**Disculpa. - **_

\- _**¿Es a mí? **_\- Le dijo con un aire arrogante, mientras volteaba a verla. La observó de pies a cabeza, asombrándose principalmente con sus hermosos ojos grises, que le miraban fijamente. Pudo notar que se trataba de una chica de clase alta ya que su vestido de color gris con cintas en color perla era de seda. Un delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz y fue cuando notó el arreglo de jazmines que adornaba su cabello bellamente recogido.

\- _**Por supuesto. Aparte de nosotros, no veo a nadie más cerca.**_ \- Lainie contestó.

\- _**Vaya, ¿qué quieres?**_ \- Se interesó en la pequeña, que evidentemente era la primera vez que venía a esta librería. De lo contrario, sabría que a él no le gustaba que lo molestaran.

\- _**¿Podrías ayudarme a alcanzar un libro?**_ \- Señalándole la dirección en que se encontraba el tesoro que había encontrado.

\- _**Acaso, ¿tengo cara de trabajar aquí?**_ \- le preguntó el joven irónicamente.

Ella entonces se tomó unos segundos para observarlo detenidamente. - _**En realidad no, sólo que esa es la única escalera que hay en esta sección. Y de momento eres tú quien la está utilizando. - **_Le indicó la lógica de su solicitud.

\- _**Efectivamente, la estoy utilizando. Yo también estoy buscando un libro**_. - Le dijo en tono sarcástico. Y regresó su mirada hacia la hilera de libros en la que estaba buscando al momento de ser interrumpido.

\- _**No te quitaré mucho tiempo. Yo ya encontré el que buscaba, pero está en las repisas superiores y no lo alcanzo**_. - Volvió a decirle, pasando por alto el hecho de que él la estuviera ignorando.

\- _**Pues qué pena, yo llegué primero y por el momento estoy muy ocupado**_. - Dijo sin mirarla.

\- _**Yr wyf yn credu bod y marchogion Saesneg yu fwy cyfeillgar.**_ \- Dijo para sí misma.

\- _**¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**_\- Volteó a verla con una mirada fría.

\- _**¿Me escuchaste?**_ \- Le preguntó sintiéndose descubierta.

\- ¡_**Por supuesto! Y aunque no hablo galés, creo que entendí una o dos palabras. **_\- Le contestó seriamente.

\- _**Pues dije que yo creía que los caballeros ingleses eran más amables**_. - Repitió literalmente.

\- _**¿Y quién te dijo que yo era un caballero? **_\- La__cuestionó burlonamente.

\- _**Bueno, para empezar, la ropa que llevas puesta sólo puede ser de alguien de la clase social más alta. Ese corte es definitivamente inglés. Tu acento me dice que eres local. Y por la arrogancia con la que hablas debes ser un aristócrata**_. - Levantó el rostro, en una pose que sólo le confería un aire que exigía respeto.

\- _**¡Vaya, vaya! Sí que eres una pequeña observadora. Y sólo para que lo sepas, sí soy un caballero inglés.**_ \- Le decía mientras se bajaba de la escalera, bastante entretenido ya con la pequeña. - _**Para demostrártelo, ¿dónde decías que se encuentra tu libro?**_ -

\- _**Bueno, gracias. Es por aquí.**_ \- Y empezó a caminar hacia el estante en cuestión. Cuando llegaron a él, le indicó cuál libro era. - _**Es el de pasta azul.**_ -

\- _**¿Este? **_\- Dijo señalándolo.

\- _**Si**_. - Contestó Lainie, al tiempo en que asentía con la cabeza.

\- _**Mmh. Tenía que ser este. Ya decía yo, que tú también perteneces a esta clase**_. - Dijo con un ligero desdén en el tono de su voz.

\- _**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**_ \- Preguntó realmente intrigada por el comentario.

\- _**Que sólo las de tu clase leen libros como este**_. - Le decía al tiempo en que depositaba en sus manos el libro solicitado.

\- _**¿Eso se supone que debe ser un…? - **_

\- _**Un halago, por supuesto. Es el manual perfecto para convertirse en una dama**_. - La interrumpió secamente.

\- _**¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Acaso ya lo leíste?**_ \- Le dijo con un tono de voz un poco más alto y seco de lo que en verdad deseaba.

\- _**Por supuesto que no, pero la reseña así lo describe. ¿En verdad quieres leer esto? - **_Le preguntó algo intrigado.

\- _**En realidad es un libro que mi tutora, la Srita. Miller me recomendó. Y como todavía estaremos unas semanas más en Londres pues decidí leerlo durante las vacaciones**_. - Le dijo a manera de explicación.

\- _**¿Entonces no eres de aquí?**_ \- Continuó haciéndole plática.

\- _**Soy escocesa por nacimiento, pero desde pequeña vivo en América**_. - Le informó. Era la primera vez que hablaba de eso.

\- _**Por eso hablas galés**_. - Dijo él a manera de afirmación, como si eso explicara todo.

\- _**La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hablaba, pero el estar en estas tierras ha removido algunos de mis recuerdos. Y simplemente me salió**_. - Le dijo, más para sí misma en realidad.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! - **_Rió de buena gana.

\- _**¿Qué es tan gracioso?- **_Cuestionó ligeramente indignada.

\- _**Tú.**_ _**-**_ Fue su corta respuesta.

\- _**¿Yo? ¿Acaso te he contado un chiste?**_ \- Lo miraba verdaderamente irritada.

\- _**No, pero eres tan… tan directa, que es muy refrescante**_. - Levantó ambas cejas mientras la observaba.

\- _**Vaya, no creí que la honestidad fuera refrescante. Para mí, debe ser la base de cualquier amistad**_. - Le dijo, girando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado y elevando la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- _**¿Amistad?**_ \- Ahora si sonaba desconcertado.

\- _**Sí, me has caído bien y por eso te ofrezco mi amistad, caballero inglés**_. - Le estiró la mano en señal de ofrecimiento.

\- _**Esa es nueva.**_ \- Le decía al tiempo en que la tomaba y le besaba el dorso.

\- _**¿Cómo?**_ \- Lainie se sorprendió

\- _**Sí, por lo regular las chicas quieren algo más que mi amistad**_. - Levantó los hombros en desdén.

\- _**No te entiendo. Yo sólo quiero tu amistad.**_ \- Le repitió sinceramente.

\- _**Suena interesante, en fin, deja me presento; Soy… - **_

En ese momento fue interrumpido por Scott, el chofer, que había entrado para buscarla. -_**Srita. Elaine, ya la estamos esperando, permítame llevar sus libros.**_ \- Tomándolos de las manos de la pequeña, se dirigió hacia la caja para pagar el importe de los mismos y después salir para ir hacia el vehículo y abrir la puerta en cuanto la pequeña saliera.

\- _**¿Y quién es ese?**_ \- Se sintió irritado al ser interrumpido en medio de su presentación.

\- _**Oh, lo siento, es Scott, nuestro chofer. Lo siento de verdad, pero ya debo irme, me esperan afuera. Fue un placer conocerte**_. - Le decía al tiempo en que ya caminaba apresuradamente hacia la salida.

\- _**Pero ni siquiera te dije mi nombre.**_ \- Alzó la voz, mientras la observaba alejarse.

\- _**No importa, mi estimado caballero inglés, hasta la próxima.**_ \- Y tomando un jazmín de su cabello, lo dejó sobre una mesita haciéndole la indicación que era para él.

\- _**Hasta la próxima**_. - Le dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano derecha y una venia en su dirección. Si había puesto algo de atención, recordó el nombre con el que la había llamado el chofer y dijo para sí - _**Elaine**_. -

Mientras tanto, afuera en el vehículo ya la esperaba un ansioso Archie, quien empezaba a preocuparse por la tardanza de su prima. Pero al verla salir alegremente de la Librería, se tranquilizó.

\- _**Tardaste más tiempo del esperado Lainie, ¿encontraste los libros que buscabas?**_ \- le preguntó curioso.

\- _**Sí, Archie. Y a ti, ¿cómo te fue? -**_

\- _**Bien, creo que ya terminé de recorrer todas las tiendas de esta zona. Tengo un nuevo guardarropa y traje algunos regalos para ti. En cuanto lleguemos a casa te los mostraré. - **_Señalaba unas cuantas cajas que se encontraban en el asiento de enfrente.

\- _**Gracias. Estoy segura que me encantarán. - **_Le dijo entusiasmada. Siempre le había admirado el buen gusto de su primo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, se fueron a refrescar un poco. Quedaron de verse en el Salón del piano una hora después. Ahí aguardarían por Anthony y Stear. Y durante el tiempo de espera Archie le mostraría sus regalos.

Le había comprado dos sombreros hermosos, los más modernos y pensando que a ella le gustaba mucho adornar con cintas su cabello, le consiguió varias de diferentes colores.

\- _**Están hermosos, Archie. Muchas gracias por consentirme tanto.**_ \- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- _**Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto. Me encanta verte feliz, pero sobretodo que sonrías tan abiertamente**_. -

\- _**Para sonreír no me hacen falta muchos motivos. El tenerlos cerca, a ti, a Anthony y a Stear me hace feliz. Ustedes son mis mejores motivos**_. -

\- _**Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te entretuvo tanto esta mañana en la librería?- **_Le preguntaba con cierta aprehensión en la voz.

\- _**En principio, me sorprendió que fuera tan grande. Así que me entretuve observando tantos libros. Fue fácil encontrar los primeros dos y no tuve problema alguno para tomarlos. Pero el tercero fue una historia completamente diferente. Estaba en una de las repisas más altas y tuve que pedir ayuda**_. - Le contaba.

\- _**Habría sido bueno acompañarte, lo lamento mucho, no lo pensé antes**_. - Archie se sintió verdaderamente apenado.

\- _**No te preocupes. Después de todo, logré mi objetivo. Aquí está mi libro.**_ \- Le mostró el que tenía entre sus cosas.

\- _**¿Éste es el que dices que te recomendó la Srita. Miller?**_ \- Decía al tiempo en que leía el título. - _**Mujercitas (12) -**_

\- _**Así es. Trata de la vida de cuatro jovencitas. Cuando termine de leerlo lo platicaré contigo**_. - Lainie había confirmado.

\- _**Será un placer, como siempre.**_ \- Archie guiñó un ojo.

En eso, se escucharon las voces de Anthony y Stear que se acercaban en busca de ellos.

\- _**Así que aquí están. ¿Cómo les fue esta mañana?**_ \- preguntó Anthony mientras se acercaba a Lainie para darle un beso en el dorso de su mano derecha.

\- _**Muy bien. Archie me regaló un par de sombreros, ¿quieres verlos?**_ \- Hablaba con emoción en la voz.

\- _**A ver**_. - Le contestó asintiendo ligeramente, e indicándole que lo hiciera.

\- _**Aquí están. ¿Cómo se me ven?**_ \- Se lo estaba poniendo, modelando uno después de otro.

\- _**Muy bien. Te ves encantadora.**_ \- Dijeron Stear y Anthony al unísono. Provocando un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Lainie, hecho que los enterneció a todos.

\- _**Gracias. Y a ustedes, ¿cómo les fue? - **_Les preguntó, verdaderamente interesada en el asunto.

\- _**Pues muy bien. Aunque creo que no podré continuar con lo que tenía planeado. Me hubiera gustado tomar el curso de botánica, pero durará tres semanas y no tendré tiempo suficiente si es que nos vamos a Escocia**_. - Comentaba Anthony algo decepcionado.

\- _**Lo mismo sucede conmigo, quería un curso de mecánica, pero el cupo es limitado, solo se impartirá a diez personas y durará tres semanas. Tengo hasta mañana después de mediodía para decidirme**_. - Decía Stear algo cabizbajo.

\- _**¿De mecánica? ¿Qué no habías ido al Observatorio?**_ \- Le preguntó Archie sorprendido.

\- _**Sí, sólo que me encontré con unos boletines que informaban acerca de mecánica, y quiero experimentar, tal vez eso me ayude a mejorar mis inventos.**_ \- Explicaba Stear serenamente. - _**¿Y a ti Lainie, qué te pasa?**_ \- La observó pensativa.

\- _**Bueno, yo he estado pensando que no me siento muy segura de querer ir a Escocia todavía. Tal vez podamos pedirle a la Tía Abuela que nos permita quedarnos todas las vacaciones en Londres**_. - Había contestado Lainie.

\- _**Y tú Archie, ¿estarías de acuerdo en quedarte en Londres, o preferirías ir a Escocia conmigo?**_ \- Había interrumpido una voz firme y seca.

\- _**¡Tía Abuela!**_ \- dijeron todos al unísono.

\- _**Niños, escuché que tienen planes y me parecen interesantes. Este viaje había sido planeado para premiarlos por su excelente desempeño durante el periodo escolar. Sin embargo, si se trata de continuar estudiando sus pasatiempos favoritos no tengo ninguna intención de limitarlos. Anthony y Stear se pueden inscribir en sus cursos. En cuanto a ti, Elaine, no pienso obligarte a ir a Escocia si ese no es tu deseo. Debo recordarte que llegará el día en que será necesario que lo hagas. Por el momento, puedes quedarte. Lo que me regresa al punto en cuestión. Archie, ¿deseas quedarte en Londres o quisieras acompañarme a Escocia? - **_Habían sido las palabras directas de latía Abuela.

\- _**Chicos, si no les molesta, en esta ocasión quisiera acompañar a la Tía Abuela. - **_Comentó Archie, después de haberse recuperado por lo que dijo la Tía Abuela Elroy.

\- _**Por nosotros no hay inconveniente Archie, ¿verdad?**_ \- dijo Anthony observando a Stear y a Lainie.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, sonriéndole a Archie, para confirmarle que podía irse si así lo deseaba.

\- _**Entonces, ya está decidido. Archie, saldremos pasado mañana y estaremos fuera dos semanas. Prepara tu equipaje.**_ \- Le había dicho la Tía Abuela.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Anthony y Stear se preparaban para salir e inscribirse a sus respectivos cursos. El entusiasmo que ambos desprendían era contagioso. Scott ya se encontraba cerca del vehículo, a la espera de los jóvenes.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la Tía Abuela y Archie habían partido hacia Escocia. Anthony y Stear habían iniciado sus cursos y solían estar fuera la mayor parte del día. Si bien, Lainie había decidido no ir a Escocia, tampoco había pensado que quedarse significaría estar "sola".

Había empezado la lectura de sus libros, y aunque le agradaba la música, y pasaba gratos momentos tocando el piano y la flauta, también quería encontrar alguna actividad que la sacara del aburrimiento que amenazaba con envolverla.

Recientemente escuchó de la belleza de los parques reales que había en Londres, y que ofrecían la oportunidad que ella necesitaba para estar en contacto con la amplitud y libertad que ella deseaba. También se había asegurado de qué tipo de actividades se llevaban a cabo en ellos, descubriendo que la equitación formaba parte de ellas. Así, le pidió a Nina que la acompañara y que compartiera con ella en un día de campo, después de una agradable cabalgata.

En la Mansión Andley, era imperativo contar con caballos. Se decía que le encantaban al dueño de la propiedad. El encargado de la caballeriza, un joven de carácter serio, llamado Steven, le había sugerido que cabalgara en _Siocled, _una hermosa yegua de color chocolate, tal como su nombre la describía.._._ Este hecho no llamó realmente la atención de Lainie, cuando Steven la seleccionó de entre la cuadrilla que había. Lo que ella no sabía, es había sido una instrucción directa de Sir William.

Lainie descubrió que se trataba de una yegua extremadamente dócil y suave de guiar. Cabalgar en ella era como disfrutar de un bocado de chocolate en el paladar. Se derretía bajo su mando, amoldándose perfectamente al ritmo que le imponía y generalmente se mostraba dispuesta a complacer a Lainie.

Se habían dirigido al Parque de St. James _**(13)**_, y Lainie ya iba por su segundo recorrido, cuando escuchó los cascos de otro caballo. Notó que alguien galopaba en su dirección. Paulatinamente disminuyó su velocidad, hasta que se detuvo. Observó en dirección al sonido de los cascos, y logró identificar al jinete.

\- _¡__**Hola! - **_Lo saludó cuando éste se detuvo a su lado.

\- _**¡Hola!**_ \- Le contestó él, al tiempo en que desmontaba. Tomando las riendas de su yegua y caminando lentamente hacia ella.

\- _**¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte precisamente aquí! - **_Lainie dijo, asombrada de verlo. Nunca pensó que se toparía con él nuevamente.

\- _**Lo mismo digo. Eres buena jinete.**_ \- Él le dijo.

\- _**Gracias. Mi hermano ha sido un gran instructor. Además siempre me ha corregido para mejorar mi técnica.**_ \- Le comentó ella con cierto orgullo en su voz.

\- _**¿Con que tienes un hermano?**_ \- La cuestionó.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Afirmó con entusiasmo. - _**Y tú, ¿tienes hermanos?**_ \- Le preguntó inocentemente.

\- _**No**_. - Contestó con una mirada fría. - _**Tengo tres medios hermanos**_. - Dijo sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

\- _**Oh**_. - Se sorprendió ella.

\- _**¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que eso es malo?**_ \- Le preguntó algo molesto, mientras la observaba cautelosamente.

\- _**¡Por supuesto que no!**_ \- Dijo enfáticamente. - _**Simplemente creo que tal vez sea mejor tener medios hermanos a no tener ninguno. **_\- Levantó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. - _**Pero seguramente eso es algo que no me concierne. - **_Comentó secamente.

\- _**Exactamente. No te concierne.**_ \- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- _**¡Aah!**_ \- Exclamó confundida. Entonces se giró dispuesta a montar en su yegua y simplemente le dijo - _**¡Hasta luego!**_ \- Dándole la espalda.

\- _**Espera. ¿A dónde vas?**_ \- La detuvo en seco.

\- _**Mi nana me está esperando para el almuerzo.**_ \- Le informó directamente.

\- _**¿Tienes una nana? ¿No te parece que ya estás bastante grandecita para tener una?**_ \- Le preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- _**Vaya, había olvidado lo arrogante que eras.**_ \- Le dijo desde su silla de montar. - _**Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, aún tengo una nana. En realidad es más mi dama de compañía ahora, es mi amiga y mi guardiana.**_ \- Le dijo muy orgullosa de su relación con Nina.

\- _**Ya decía yo, que una chica como tú, no estaría sola cabalgando en este parque**_. -

\- _**¿Qué quieres decir con eso de una chica como yo? Me parece que es la segunda ocasión en que haces referencia a eso de una chica como yo.**_ -

\- _**Pues me da la impresión de que eres una de esas chicas mimadas, a las que sus padres les cumplen todos sus caprichos. **_-

\- _**Tú, tú no sabes nada. No me conoces así que no puedes etiquetarme, ni hacer comentarios como ese.**_ \- Por primera vez, se había sentido ofendida en su vida. Hizo un movimiento, indicándole a Siocled, que avanzara.

\- _**No. Espera, ¡Elaine! - **_Dijo con voz firme.

En ese momento, Lainie se tensó. Frenó en seco a la yegua. Estaba sorprendida, de que ese joven conociera su nombre. Hasta donde recordaba, ella nunca se lo había dicho. Volteó a verlo, con los ojos exigiendo una explicación. - _**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**_ -

\- _**Escuché que así te llamó el chofer que te recogió en la librería.**_ \- Le dijo como cualquier cosa.

\- _**Sí, pero eso no te da el derecho de que me llames por mi nombre.**_ \- Lo desafiaba con toda su pose.

\- _**Tienes razón. Empecemos de nuevo. Déjame presentarme adecuadamente…**_ -

\- _**Tengo una mejor idea.**_ \- Lo interrumpió ella. - _**Claro, sólo si estás de acuerdo.**_ -

\- _**¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?**_ \- No podía evitar sentirse intrigado por tal sugerencia.

\- _**No me digas tu nombre completo. Sólo dime tu nombre de pila. Eso nos pondrá en igualdad de circunstancias. - **_Hizo una pequeña pausa, como imaginando hasta dónde podría llevarla tal osadía y continuó - _**También nos dará la oportunidad de ser sinceros y conocernos, en completa libertad de protocolos y formalismos que dicta la sociedad. - **_Hizo otra pausa. - _**¿Estarías de acuerdo, caballero inglés?**_ -

Después de unos momentos de silencio, en los que el joven parecía considerar las palabras que había escuchado, le dijo. - _**Me parece bien, entonces llámame Graham.**_ \- Finalmente hizo una venia en dirección a ella.

\- _**Encantada de conocerte, Graham.**_ \- Le extendió la mano para estrechar la del joven y sellar el acuerdo entre ellos.

\- _**El placer es todo mío Elaine.**_ \- Le sonrío de lado. __

\- _**Puedes llamarme Lainie, así me dicen todos**_. - Le pidió.

\- _**En ese caso, prefiero seguir llamándote Elaine, yo no soy como todos.**_ \- Le informó.

\- _**Como gustes.**_ \- Aceptó de buen agrado. - _**Y dime Graham, ¿vienes muy seguido por aquí?**_ \- Le preguntó curiosa.

\- _**En realidad, no. Prefiero recorrer el Parque Richmond (14), aunque esta mañana sentí el impulso de cambiar mi rutina. ¿Quién diría que te iba a encontrar justamente aquí?**_ -

\- _**¿En serio? Mira qué coincidencia. **_\- Le sonrió. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que había tardado más de la cuenta, y que seguramente Nina ya estaría preocupada. - _**Creo que debo irme, no quisiera que mi nana se esté imaginando cosas, o que piense que tal vez caí y estoy herida en alguna parte del Parque**_._** O que empiece a organizar una cuadrilla para que salgan a buscarme.**_ _**Aunque sabe bien que soy muy capaz de cabalgar durante horas.**_ \- Le decía, mientras se explicaba más para sí misma.

\- _**Te acompaño. Tengo curiosidad por conocer a tu nana. Seguramente es una mujer mayor, regañona y extremadamente mandona. **_\- Expresó Graham.

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ \- Rió abiertamente. Esa era la peor descripción que haría jamás de Nina, y por supuesto, estaba completamente alejada de la verdad.

\- _**¿De qué te ríes?**_ \- Le preguntó Graham intrigado. Al mismo tiempo que sonreía sinceramente al percatarse de la franqueza en que ella se había dejado llevar.

\- _**De tu descripción, poco acertada con relación a mi nana. ¿Siempre haces conjeturas acerca de las personas antes de conocerlas?**_ -

\- _**Creo que ése es uno de mis defectos.**_ \- Reconoció honestamente. Se sintió a gusto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. - _**Aunque por lo general, siempre acierto**_. - Había un ligero matiz de amargura en esa última frase.

\- _**Bueno, entonces, te sorprenderás bastante cuando la conozcas. Y probablemente, te rías tanto como yo.**_ \- Lainie guiñó un ojo.

\- _**Ya veremos.**_ \- Levantó ligeramente la ceja izquierda.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al punto en que Nina se encontraba esperando. Ya tenía todo preparado. Sobre una manta escocesa había dispuesto diferentes platones con frutas, quesos y rebanadas de pan. Tenía algunas rebanadas de tarta de manzana y un poco de natilla de vainilla, especialmente para Lainie.

Había algunos hombres jóvenes y bien parecidos a cierta distancia de ella, contemplándola discretamente. Tal vez, en espera de que el acompañante de la joven apareciera en cualquier momento.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Lainie, se levantó con gracia y elegancia. Definitivamente no tenía el aspecto convencional de una nana. Más bien, parecía ser una joven madre.

\- _**Lainie, ¿dónde se habías metido? Ya me tenía preocupada.**_ \- Le dijo, al tiempo en que la veía aproximarse. Se sorprendió de verla acompañada, y la observó minuciosamente, tal vez sí había tenido algún percance y el joven la había auxiliado, decidiendo acompañarla hasta dejarla junto a su familia.

\- _**Lo siento mucho, Nina. El tiempo se me fue más rápido de lo que creía. Me encontré con un amigo y nos detuvimos a conversar un momento. - **_Le explicaba.

\- _**¿Amigo?**_ \- Preguntó intrigada. Ignoraba de dónde se conocían, pues ella no tenía a nadie en Londres. - _**¿Le importaría presentármelo?**_ \- Le sonrió con dulzura.

\- _**Claro. Nina, te presento a Graham.**_ \- Señalando en su dirección. - _**Graham, ella es Nina, mi querida nana.**_ \- Le decía, sonriendo abiertamente. Consciente de que él ya se habría dado cuenta del error en que se encontraba con relación a la imagen que se había creado de ella.

\- _**Mucho gusto, Sr. Graham.**_ \- Nina lo había observado. Era evidente que se trataba de un joven de buena posición. Su traje de montar era de muy buena calidad. Estaba impecablemente vestido, incluso sus botas brillaban inmaculadas. Su cabello castaño, aunque empezaba a rozar sus hombros, tenía un ligero toque despreocupado y caía con elegancia. Sus rasgos eran muy finos, pero lo más impactante de su rostro, eran sus ojos de color zafiro. En general, tenía cierto porte arrogante que sólo poseían aquellos que pertenecían a los altos niveles de la aristocracia inglesa.

\- _**El placer es mío, mi Lady**_. - Le besó el dorso de la mano, en señal de respeto.

\- _**¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar, Graham?**_ \- Le ofreció Lainie.

\- _** Será un placer, Elaine.**_ \- Contestó.

A partir de ese día, se vieron con más frecuencia, acompañados por Nina. Dieron inicio a una amistad poco convencional para la época, estableciendo entre ellos la honestidad y la confianza. Se contaron acerca de sus experiencias y anhelos. Él supo que ella había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, siendo muy pequeña cuando tuvo que partir a América. Ella se enteró de que él había vivido en América, pero que había tenido que dejar a su madre, para vivir en Londres con su padre.

Se terminó el mes de julio y era ya mitad de agosto, cuando las vacaciones se dieron por terminadas. Pronto tendrían que regresar a Chicago, para reanudar el ciclo escolar. Ambos chicos prometieron continuar con su amistad, escribiéndose a menudo. El momento de revelar sus identidades había llegado. Al final, a él, no le sorprendió, que ella fuera Elaine Wellington Andley, que formaba parte de una familia americana extremadamente acaudalada, y a ella no le sorprendió, que él fuera Terrence Graham Grandchester, hijo de un Duque Inglés.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) El Mauritania. Para más información buscar en Wikipedia. Bajo el distintivo RMS_Mauretania

(2) El Big Ben. /wiki/Big_Ben

(3) El Palacio de Westminster. /wiki/Palacio_de_Westminster

(4) La Catedral de San Pablo. /wiki/Catedral_de_San_Pablo_de_Londres

(5) La Abadía de Westminster.

/wiki/Abadia_de_Westminster

(6) Real Jardín Botánico de Kew.

/wiki/Real_Jardin_Botanico_de_Kew

Ignoro si se dan cursos de botánica. En esta historia, lo acomodé así por convenir al tema del capítulo.

(7) Observatorio de Greenwich. /wiki/Real_Observatorio_de_Greenwich

(8) Hans Lippershey. Inventor Del primer telescopio.

(9) Piccadilly Circus.

/wiki/Piccadilly_Circus

(10) Zoológico de Londres.

(11) Librería Hatchards

.

(12) Mujercitas. Novela de Louisa May Alcott. Publicada en 1868.

(13) Parque de St. James

www . londres . es / st - james - park

(14) Parque Richmond

www . visitlondon es / cosas - que - hacer / lugar / 62295 -richmond - park

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, estuvo bastante extenso, pero díganme ¿qué les pareció? Por favor si encuentran algún error, ¿podrían decirme para corregirlo?

Me pareció importante hacer que nuestro querido cuarteto viajara a Inglaterra, pues en el ánime, da la impresión de que ellos ya conocían la Villa de Escocia con anterioridad, o ¿qué opinan al respecto?

Como muchas podrán haberse dado cuenta, apareció alguien muy especial, me pregunto, ¿qué les pareció la relación del caballero inglés? Y qué tal, prefirió que lo llamara Graham.

Me gustaría saber lo que piensan y si alguna de ustedes tiene más sugerencias.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, quisiera agradecer profundamente a mis queridas amigas:

_**denisegmiza, Ms Puddle, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paolau2, Josie, y Lulushkita**_ por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios.

Espero que tengan un fabuloso fin de semana y nos leemos pronto.


	19. Capítulo 18 Cartas

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

Madame Elroy decidió irse de vacaciones con sus cuatro sobrinos a Londres, aprovechando que tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar en el viejo Continente. Al llegar a la Mansión de los Andley en Londres, la decepción de no encontrar al Patriarca fue obvia, sin embargo el anciano había dejado indicaciones de que le prepararan una yegua especial a su sobrina querida.

Anthony y Stear lograron asistir a cursos de botánica y mecánica respectivamente, mientras que Archie viajó con la Tía Abuela a Escocia. Lainie se encuentra con el tiempo suficiente para pasear y conoce a un Caballero Inglés que la intriga y a quien le ofrece su amistad descubriendo con el tiempo que se trata del hijo de un Duque. Terrence Graham Grandchester le promete escribirle a menudo a América. Después de intercambiar direcciones se despiden.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 18

Cartas

Todo estaba listo ya, la estaban esperando para partir rumbo al Puerto de Southampton. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación en la que se había quedado durante la estancia en Londres.

Llevaba el corazón lleno de momentos muy agradables, y se sentía satisfecha de haber permanecido en Londres en lugar de haber ido a Escocia. El ligero sentimiento de culpa que la había invadido los primeros días después que su Tía Abuela y Archie partieran, había desaparecido por completo.

Pudo ver, la carta que había dejado sobre el pequeño escritorio, que había solicitado cuando recién llegaron. Era una carta de agradecimiento dirigida a su querido Tío William. Creyó que era más conveniente dejarla en la mansión de Londres, en lugar de esperar a encontrarse nuevamente con George. Junto a la carta, había un par de jazmines que había secado especialmente para su Tío. Los tomó y se dirigió a la planta baja. Entró sigilosamente en la enorme biblioteca, que también conectaba a un lujoso despacho que fungía como lugar de trabajo del enigmático Patriarca. Sabiendo de antemano, que él no se encontraba, entró para dejar la carta y los jazmines en la repisa, sobre la que se encontraba en un lugar privilegiado el retrato que le habían enviado anteriormente.

La primera vez que lo encontró, sintió un regocijo recorriéndola por completo. El Tío Abuelo, no sólo leía sus cartas y le contestaba de vez en cuando, sino que evidentemente valoraba lo que le habían regalado con tanto cariño.

Querido Tío William,

Estoy muy agradecida, por las atenciones que se tomó al preparar una yegua tan fascinante como Siocled. Me enteré, que fueron sus instrucciones específicas, de que fuera precisamente esa yegua, la que se me asignara durante mi estancia en Londres. Es una belleza, y me duele un poco tener que dejarla.

Disfruté al máximo mis vacaciones, cada vez me sorprendo más, porque siempre son mejores, conocí muchos lugares fascinantes, y también tuve la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos.

Me decepcioné un poco al enterarme de que no podría conocerlo en persona, pero creo que eso ya no tiene importancia. Siento que ya lo conozco. Es usted muy amable y considerado, aunque los demás piensen que es excéntrico. Sigo sin saber, ¿qué significa eso?

Espero que sus negocios sean exitosos, y que pronto tenga tiempo para descansar también. Cuídese mucho.

Con cariño,

Elaine

Suspiró, se dio la media vuelta y se apresuró a salir. Ya se había retrasado bastante, y seguramente la Tía Abuela le llamaría la atención. Cuando llegó a la entrada, ya todos se encontraban ahí, esperándola.

\- _**Lainie, ¿está todo bien?**_ \- Le preguntó Anthony, al verla acercarse.

\- _**Sí**_. - Asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una enorme sonrisa. - _**Sólo estaba tratando de guardar cada detalle en mi memoria, para poder recordar nuestras vacaciones. **_\- Le dijo, mientras observaba detenidamente el interior de la mansión desde la puerta de entrada.

\- _**Las disfrutaste mucho, ¿verdad?**_ \- Afirmó.

\- _**Sí. Creo que me cambiaron la vida.**_ \- Profetizó.

\- _**Ya lo veo. Tenemos mucho de qué platicar durante el viaje de regreso. Aún no me has dicho qué hacías mientras Stear y yo asistíamos a nuestros cursos.**_ -

\- _**Anthony tú también tienes que platicarme todo lo que aprendiste. Tal vez puedas enseñarme.**_ -

\- _**Por supuesto. Ya tengo muchas ideas que quiero aplicar a mis rosas**_. -

\- _**Seguramente las vas a embellecer aún más, aunque creo que eso es imposible. Porque ya son maravillosas.**_ -

\- _**Siempre se puede mejorar, Lainie.**_ \- Le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

En el puerto, un barco majestuoso, los esperaba. Había muchas personas, que se habían reunido en el muelle para despedir a sus familiares. La algarabía se mezclaba con la tristeza. Algunos estaban felices de regresar a América, otros debían realizar un viaje de negocios, y seguramente había quienes viajaban por primera vez. Reuniones y despedidas se llevaban a cabo en el mismo lugar.

Se mezclaban personas de distintas posiciones sociales, pues el barco contaba con camarotes de primera y de segunda clase. El nombre del barco era Lusitania _**(1)**_, muy parecido al que había traído a los Andley a Inglaterra hacía poco más de un mes.

Entre aquella multitud, dos caballeros observaban desde lejos, los movimientos de los Andley. Uno de ellos, estaba considerando seriamente, si en verdad había encontrado una amiga. El tiempo lo diría, y quizás, sólo quizás, tendría la posibilidad de mostrarse tal cual era. Había sido una experiencia muy gratificante, por no decir que le había hecho renacer, con ganas de encontrar su propio lugar en el mundo.

El otro caballero, observaba al cuarteto, con cierta nostalgia en su mirada. Aprovechando la forma en que podía pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, se acercó sigilosamente, para verlos partir y disfrutar aunque fuera un instante de esa aura de alegría y complicidad que evidentemente existía entre ellos.

La Tía Abuela se giró, percibiendo algo extraño en el ambiente, esa sensación de ser observada la recorrió. Se detuvo y con la vista de un águila defendiendo a sus polluelos, observó a su alrededor minuciosamente. De pronto sus ojos se toparon con los de ese caballero que los observaba. Al principio, se estremeció, pues se suponía que él no debería estar ahí. La mirada de ambos se encontró, el caballero le sonrió, y elevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a sus labios en una señal que indicaba guardar silencio. Ella, lo miró detenidamente, y después de unos segundos imperceptibles, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación. Ese intercambió pasó desapercibido ante todos los demás. Los chicos permanecieron en uno de los pasillos, cerca del borde, contemplando a la multitud. Lainie se apartó unos metros de los chicos, y de pronto su mirada encontró la mirada de un joven de ojos color zafiro. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y extendió el brazo despidiéndose de aquel caballero inglés, mientras el barco zarpaba.

El viaje estuvo muy tranquilo, los cuatro se pusieron al corriente en cuanto a sus experiencias vividas por separado. Sin duda aquél viaje les había ayudado a madurar un poco más. Habían encontrado nuevas áreas de interés, y descubierto que había muchas cosas que podrían hacer al llegar a casa.

Después de un viaje de poco más de 10 días, finalmente llegaron a la Mansión de Chicago, dónde el nuevo ciclo escolar los esperaba. Pronto se vieron inmersos en sus estudios. No habían transcurrido muchos días de su regreso, cuando una mañana, Nina le entregó una carta a Lainie. Provenía de West Point, ante lo que inmediatamente supo quién la enviaba.

Querida Lainie,

Espero que tus vacaciones hayan sido muy divertidas y emocionantes. Seguramente conociste lugares interesantes durante tu estadía.

Yo por mi parte he estado entrenando muy duro. Las exigencias del colegio son muy altas y todo el sistema es muy estricto. Me he ido acoplando a mis actividades, y creo que mi forma de ser me ayuda en el proceso.

A finales de septiembre tendré una licencia por una semana, y me gustaría invitarte al teatro. Habrá una función de caridad en Nueva York. Me han dicho que una actriz muy famosa formará parte del elenco. La obra se llama "Naná". Me he enterado de que tu cumpleaños será precisamente en esas fechas. ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme? Puedes invitar a Anthony, Stear y Archie. También asistirán mis padres y Alexandra. Ellos vienen a verla, y les he comentado acerca de esto, y estarían más que complacidos de traerlos con ellos.

Espero tu respuesta,

Adam Worthington.

En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, lo platicó con su Tía, quien al principio, dudó al respecto. Sin embargo, una invitación formal, había llegado por parte de Auguste y Caroline Worthington. Iba dirigida a todos ellos. Después de pensarlo unos días, decidió que bien podrían asistir todos, y aprovechar el viaje para supervisar algunos asuntos que se llevaban a cabo en Nueva York.

La carta, informando a Adam, de su asistencia, fue enviada.

Querido Adam,

Muchas gracias por tu invitación, iremos encantados. Cuando les comenté a Anthony, Stear y Archie, que veríamos "Naná", inmediatamente me dijeron que la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker sería la protagonista.

La verdad es que después de verlos tan entusiasmados, yo también me emocioné, y ahora tengo unas ganas inmensas de conocer a esa actriz tan bella.

Por otra parte, sí, disfruté muchísimo mis vacaciones, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar.

Espero que te encuentres bien,

Respetuosamente,

Elaine Wellington Andley

El viaje a Nueva York llegó. Y los Andley llegaron con unos días de anticipación. Se disponían a reponerse después de un viaje largo, pero las emociones que sentían, los tenían más que inquietos. Desde el momento en que se habían enterado de que verían "Naná", investigaron todo lo relacionado a la obra. Ya sabían que habría una firma de autógrafos especial. Y aunque la Tía Abuela les había prohibido tajantemente asistir a tal evento, se las ingeniaron para escabullirse.

Aprovecharon que se estaban tomando fotografías, que era algo sumamente innovador, y decidieron tomarse algunas, aparecieron juntos y posaron además individualmente. Después, adquirieron algunas de su actriz favorita, comprando prácticamente una foto de cada una de todas las que había en venta, sin importarles gastarse su mesada entera. Lainie estaba impactada con la actitud de sus primos y de su hermano, pero al verlos felices, simplemente se alegró por ellos.

Desde su llegada, Adam había ido a visitarla en las tardes, a la hora del té. Durante sus conversaciones, le había comentado que la función tenía motivos altruistas, esperando recaudar fondos para ayuda social. Fue la primera vez en la vida de Lainie, que la idea de ayudar económicamente a los que no eran tan favorecidos como ella, tocaba su corazón.

Ante esta revelación, Lainie le pidió a Adam que investigara a fondo a quien iba dirigida esa ayuda, y que la informara. Los fondos recaudados serían para los niños de dos orfanatos en Nueva York.

Lainie se puso en contacto con Jack, a través de Nina, y le solicitó que donara su mesada de los próximos tres meses, aunque eso significara tener que sacrificar el importe que había destinado para el regalo de su Tío William. Estaba segura de que él comprendería, y que tal vez no se sintiera ofendido por su acción.

Cuando ya tenía la información de los orfanatos, los que quiso visitar. La Tía Abuela se había enterado de los planes de Lainie, y no creyó que fuera conveniente que se presentara en esos lugares, y no se lo permitió. Sin embargo, la decisión que Lainie había tomado, la tomó por sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo la llenó de satisfacción. Después de convencerla de no efectuar aquella visita, ella misma le prometió donar una suma considerable a cada orfanato. Lainie pensó que sería más provechoso para los niños de los orfanatos contar con más recursos económicos, así que aceptó de buena gana.

Conforme los días pasaban y Adam la conocía mejor, más la admiraba. Aunque era pequeña todavía, podía ver que llegaría a ser una gran dama con un enorme corazón y carisma. Sin duda su belleza interior se reflejaría deslumbrando a todos a su alrededor, y él quería estar ahí cuando eso sucediera. No importaba si eso significara tener que esperar.

Era el día de la función, todos en la Mansión Andley se estaban terminando de arreglar. El carruaje ya estaba listo, y Adam había llegado para acompañarlos. Se veía muy atractivo, enfundado en un traje de color gris Oxford, que resaltaba su complexión y estatura. Se sentía ligeramente nervioso, aunque se le veía sereno. Estaba esperando en el Hall, junto a Anthony, Stear y Archie, quienes estaban vestidos elegantemente con trajes de corte inglés en colores obscuros.

Los cuatro giraron cuando escucharon a Lainie aproximarse. Estaba usando un hermoso vestido de corte princesa en color violeta. Traía guantes blancos que le cubrían hasta en antebrazo, y el cabello recogido en un moño alto, del que se desprendían algunos mechones sueltos. Sus accesorios eran un par de aretes con amatistas engarzadas en oro blanco. Una gargantilla a juego pendía de su cuello y un brazalete en la muñeca derecha. Sus ojos grises sobresalían en contraste con los colores que usaba. Se veía muy bonita. Al ver a sus cuatro escoltas, les sonrió dulcemente. Sólo esperaron un par de minutos después Elroy Andley aparecía elegantemente vestida para la ocasión. Así partieron en dirección al Teatro.

A su llegada, ya había muchos reporteros, que buscaban obtener la mejor nota de sociales. Les intrigó descubrir que los Andley llegaban en compañía del hijo mayor de los Worthington. Las especulaciones acerca de los lazos que estaban estrechando, no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, lo único que recibieron, fue una declaración que describía el hecho como el simple surgimiento de una amistad.

Finalmente, Lainie cumplió doce años, y Anthony cumplió catorce, y lo celebraron en Nueva York. La semana terminó, y el momento de las despedidas llegó. La comunicación entre Adam y Lainie continuaría a lo largo del tiempo.

En octubre, Archie cumplió trece años. Y celebraron en Chicago.

Lainie le había escrito al Tío Abuelo, para contarle acerca de su experiencia con el teatro y que había disfrutado mucho de la función. Le contó que desde entonces sus primos y Anthony se habían convertido en admiradores de la actriz y que seguían su trayectoria a través de los periódicos.

También le contó acerca de la amistad que tenía con Adam Worthington, y que además había conocido al hijo de un noble inglés durante su estadía en Londres. Para ella era cada vez más fácil abrir su corazón hacia su Tío Abuelo, y le contaba todos sus anhelos.

En otra ocasión le había dicho que esperaba ansiosa el momento en que cumpliera dieciséis, pues planeaba realizar un viaje tal como había leído años atrás, lo había hecho Sir. Phileas Fogg. Anthony le había prometido acompañarla. Y al igual que ella, se mostraba entusiasmado con la idea.

Por otra parte, le había escrito ya en dos ocasiones a Graham, y se sentía intrigada al no recibir noticias suyas. Fue justo antes de terminar el mes de noviembre que la Tía Abuela, los había reunido para informarles acerca de algunos cambios que se llevarían a cabo en los próximos días.

Debido a que su salud empezaba a verse afectada por la tensión generada en sus responsabilidades, había decidido que se mudaran de forma permanente a la Mansión de Lakewood. Ese siempre había sido un oasis de paz para los Andley que habían vivido en ella, y la idea les pareció fantástica. A todos les entusiasmaba el regresar a Lakewood.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Lainie, debía informar de su mudanza a sus amigos, para que pudieran continuar escribiéndole. Así se dispuso a escribir tres cartas.

Querido Tío William

La Tía Elroy nos ha dicho, que pronto nos iremos a Lakewood, y eso me emociona. Aunque me gusta mucho la Mansión de Chicago, no es lo mismo. En Lakewood hay una gran variedad de actividades que puedo realizar al aire libre. También hay una gran variedad de animales, que viven libremente en el bosque, y que aquí no veré.

Ya cuento los días, y prácticamente he terminado de empacar. Sentiré que estoy de vacaciones permanentes, y cuando lo digo, no quiero que piense que voy a dejar mis estudios de lado. Quiero decir, que tendré muchas más opciones para invertir mi tiempo libre recorriendo y explorando toda la propiedad.

Espero tener noticias suyas pronto,

Con cariño,

Elaine.

Querido Adam,

Espero que te encuentres bien, y no muy cansado con tantos entrenamientos. Me alegra que estés contento, y que disfrutes de lo que haces.

Por mi parte, he estado muy ocupada últimamente, pues nos vamos a mudar a la Mansión de Lakewood, te envío la nueva dirección, porque pienso que será más fácil que tener que esperar a que alguien me la envíe desde Chicago.

Hasta pronto,

Elaine

Y finalmente la tercera carta también fue enviada a Londres.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Londres, un joven se encontraba en la privacidad de su alcoba. Acababa de escribir una carta, en la que había vertido sus pensamientos más obscuros.

Elaine,

¡Qué rápido te has olvidado de tu promesa! Han pasado ya casi tres meses desde que regresaste a América. Debo suponer que tus múltiples actividades, te han quitado la mayor parte del tiempo. Y que consumen hasta la última gota de tu energía.

No te preocupes al respecto, te libero de la promesa que hiciste. No es necesario que me escribas, no suelo rogar para obtener la atención de los demás.

Sólo te digo una cosa, me engañaste, creí que eras diferente al resto, pero estaba equivocado. Alguna vez te dije, que siempre acierto, al hacer un juicio sobre las personas. Aunque me tardé en entenderlo, me has dado una lección más. No volveré a confiar fácilmente.

Graham

Acababa de sellar el sobre, y se dirigía al mayordomo que había acudido a su llamado. - _**Harold, necesito que envíen esta carta por correo**_. - Le decía al tiempo en que le entregaba el sobre.

\- _**Sí, joven, como usted indique.**_ \- Le contestó el mayordomo, recibiendo el sobre. - _**La llevaré esta tarde. Hoy ha llegado otra carta para usted.**_ \- Le decía mientras le entregaba personalmente un sobre.

\- _**¿Otra carta dices? - **_Preguntó desconcertado.

\- _**Si mal no recuerdo, esta debe ser la tercera.**_ \- Confirmaba el hombre de edad avanzada, que trabajaba para su familia desde que vivía su abuelo.

\- _**¿La tercera? ¿Dónde están las demás? - **_El tono empleado había sido airado, comenzaba a enfadarse.

\- _**¿Cómo? - **_El hombre estaba verdaderamente confundido. Sabía que su joven patrón tenía un temperamento explosivo, pero por lo general sólo actuaba así cuando se sentía invadido en su privacidad.

\- _**Pregunté ¿dónde están las demás? Yo no he recibido ninguna carta.**_ \- Al ver el remitente, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Elaine le había escrito, justamente ahora. Cuando acababa de escribirle reclamándole por su ausencia. Se apresuró a leerla.

Querido Graham,

Espero de verdad, que te encuentres bien, aunque debo decir que me ha extrañado que no me hayas respondido aún.

Tal vez, estés muy ocupado. Yo por mi parte, he estado estudiando mucho, y ahora estoy preparándome para mudarme.

Por eso te escribo, para pedirte que si aún es tu deseo escribirme alguna vez, lo hagas a la nueva dirección. A partir de navidad estaremos viviendo en una propiedad que se encuentra en las afueras de Chicago.

Mansión Andley

Lakewood Forest

Sunville, Chicago, Ill.

Tu amiga,

Elaine

En ese momento, una furia, lo invadió, evidentemente ella le había escrito antes, y pensaba que él no había tenido tiempo de escribirle de vuelta. Cuando la verdad era que pensaba que ella ya lo había olvidado. Tenía que saber en dónde estaban aquellas cartas anteriores, y porque se las habían ocultado.

\- _**Harold**_. - Dijo secamente. - _**Ya no será necesario que envíes la carta que acabo de darte. Devuélvemela.**_ \- Ordenó.

\- _**Aquí tiene joven. - **_Le decía mientras sacaba la carta que ya había guardado en el bolso de su chaqueta.

\- _**¿A quién le entregaste las cartas? - **_Continuó con su interrogatorio.

\- _**Pues estaban junto al resto de la correspondencia. - **_Explicó, como si fuera la cosa más normal en el trato a la misma.

\- _**Y ¿quién la recibió?**_ \- Insistió. - _**¿Acaso mi padre? **_-

\- _**No, joven. **_\- Dudó un poco antes de continuar. - _**La recibió Madame Giselle, como de costumbre. **_-

\- _**¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo llegaron las cartas?**_\- Ahora necesitaba saberlo todo.

\- _**La primera llegó en Octubre, y la segunda en Noviembre. **_-

\- _**Y ¿hasta ahora me lo dices? ¡Mañana es Navidad! - **_Su frustración se hizo presente, se pasó una mano por el cabello y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación.

\- _**Yo creí que usted las había recibido. **_\- Trató de excusarse humildemente.

\- _**Está bien, no es contigo con quien debo estar molesto. Debí imaginar que algo así podía pasar. Sólo no estaba preparado. - **_Le dijo al hombre que ya se veía muy apenado. - _**Puedes retirarte Harold. - **_Le indicó.

Después salió en dirección de la biblioteca dónde sabía que podría encontrar a su padre. Estaba dispuesto a exigirle que le entregara las cartas que su mujer había escondido. No era la primera vez que tenía problemas con ella. Ni tampoco sería la última.

Tocó la puerta, y cuando escuchó que le autorizaban la entrada, pronunció - _**Padre quisiera hablar contigo un momento. **_\- Su tono sonaba seco.

\- _**Justo ahora, voy de salida, lo haremos cuando regrese. - **_Contestó el padre de manera igualmente seca.

\- _**No te quitaré mucho tiempo. **_\- Insistió el joven.

\- _**Te he dicho que será cuando regrese. **_\- El padre se estaba impacientando.

\- _**Sólo quiero que me entreguen las cartas que me han enviado de América. - **_Le dijo sin rodeos.

\- _**¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso te estás escribiendo con tu madre?- **_El hombre le puso toda su atención.

\- _**No. Ella no me ha escrito. ¿O acaso lo ha hecho? ¿Me has ocultado sus cartas también? - **_Un pensamiento oscuro cruzaba por su mente. Existía la posibilidad de que su madre le hubiera escrito alguna vez, y que justo como ahora, le hubieran ocultado la correspondencia.

\- _**¿También? No sé de qué estás hablando. - **_Su voz estruendosa rebotó por todo el espacio.

\- _**Pero tu mujer seguramente sí lo sabe. - **_Dijo con cierta amargura.

\- _**No metas a Giselle en esto. - **_Reprendió a su hijo.

\- _**No lo hago. Ella lo hace bien sin mi ayuda. - **_Recalcó.

\- _**¿De qué estás hablando?- **_Prácticamente había perdido la paciencia.

\- _**Me han enviado dos cartas de América, y ella las ha retenido indebidamente. Y deseo que me las entregue. - **_Volvió a solicitar.

\- _**¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Cuándo será el día en que aceptes que ella es mi esposa, y que le agradezcas lo que hace por ti? ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan obstinado? Por lo menos muestra un poco de respeto. - **_

\- _**La respetaré el día que ella me respete a mí. Ojo por ojo, padre. Pero no tiene caso hablar de ella, ya entendí que está por demás. Siempre será su palabra contra la mía. En este momento, yo sólo quiero mis cartas.**_

\- _**Hablaré con ella cuando regrese. Esta tarde. Ahora tengo que irme.- **_Fue la expresión seca y definitiva de su padre.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde esa conversación, y en la mañana después del desayuno, Graham había acudido a la biblioteca, a petición de su padre. Éste se encontraba parado junto al ventanal, dándole la espalda.

Cuando lo escuchó entrar se giró para observarlo y cuestionar, - ¿_**Qué me dices de la opción de ingresar al internado?**_ -

\- _**¿Cómo? Creí que hablaríamos acerca de mi correspondencia.**_ -

\- _**Y lo haremos, en cuanto contestes a mi pregunta. Me pediste tiempo para considerarlo y ya pasaron más de tres semanas. No puedo esperar por siempre.**_ -

\- _**Creo que sería bueno para ti. Podrás deshacerte del problema fácilmente. Quitándome de en medio, podrás ser feliz con tu "hermosa" familia. Si eso significa que podré vivir en paz y que no interferirán en mi correspondencia, entonces me da igual**_. - Intentó contener la sensación de ser una carga de la que podían prescindir sin miramientos.

\- _**Entonces, está decidido. Ingresarás al Colegio al empezar el año**_. -

\- _**Como usted guste, Señor Duque**_. - Dijo irónico. - _**Por lo visto ya lo tenía todo dispuesto**_. -

\- _**Siempre hay posibilidades hijo. Sólo quise ahorrar tiempo, por si accedías, cosa que acabas de hacer tú mismo.**_ -

\- _**Sí, claro**_. -

\- _**Ahora, en cuanto a tus cartas.**_ \- Se dirigió a su escritorio. - _**Aquí tienes. Fue una simple confusión. Quedaron traspapeladas entre algunos documentos. ¿Vas a decirme quien te escribe?**_ \- cuestionó sin mostrar emoción alguna, al entregar las cartas.

\- _**Eso sólo me concierne a mí. ¿Traspapeladas? Ya veo.**_ \- Le decía mientras las tomaba y las guardaba en su pantalón.

\- _**Entonces, ¿no vas a decirme?**_ \- insistió.

\- _**Sólo te diré, que no es de mi madre. ¿Si es eso lo que te preocupa?**_ \- Respondió, mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Cuando estuvo sólo en su habitación, suspiró. Estaba cansado de la tensión que vivía diariamente, tal vez la solución sí se encontraba en vivir en el internado. Quizás ahí podría respirar libremente, sin tener que luchar constantemente con la esposa de su padre.

Sacó las cartas, y extendió los sobres encima de su escritorio. Se apresuró a leer la que debía haber recibido en octubre.

Querido Graham,

¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que muy bien. Yo por mi parte, he iniciado otro ciclo escolar. ¿Sabes? Tengo cuatro tutores, y debo confesar que me gusta mucho aprender cosas nuevas. Comparto el aula con uno de mis primos. Mi hermano comparte el aula con el hermano de él. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno, como habíamos quedado en no divulgar ningún otro nombre, al escribirlo así, suena muy gracioso, ¿no te parece?

En fin, hace poco fue mi cumpleaños, y para celebrarlo, unos amigos nos invitaron a ver una obra de teatro. Me gustó muchísimo. Pero lo que más me asombró fue que todos los fondos recaudados serían donados para ayuda social. Me parece que es bueno que existan personas que se preocupen por los necesitados. Creo que desde ahora, trataré de darle a mi vida un significado diferente.

Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho? Espero noticias tuyas pronto.

Cuídate,

Tu Amiga,

Elaine.

Al terminar de leer la carta, se preguntaba, ¿cómo sería su madre? Y qué posibilidad habría de que Elaine la hubiera conocido sin saber quién era en realidad. Pero, no había mencionado nada de Nueva York, ni mucho menos de Broadway. Quizás hubiera sido una obra cualquiera en Chicago.

No tenía caso divagar en eso precisamente en ese instante, por lo que decidió leer la segunda carta.

Querido Graham,

¿Cómo estás? Dudé mucho al escribir esta carta. Por lo regular, estoy acostumbrada a escribir y no recibir contestación muy seguido. Tengo un Tío al que suelo escribirle, y que de vez en cuando me contesta. Pero al menos ese es nuestro acuerdo. Él está muy ocupado, tiene mucho trabajo y viaja constantemente.

Pienso que tal vez tengas muchas ocupaciones y por eso no has podido contestarme. O quizás ya lo hiciste y aun no me llega tu carta. En todo caso, esperaré un poco más. Recuerda que no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama. No espero menos de un "Caballero Inglés".

Cuéntame, ¿qué haces? ¿Hay algo que te guste en especial? A mí me gustan muchas cosas. Me encanta la música, me fascina la naturaleza y me cautivan los animales. Pero sobre todo, disfruto los descubrimientos. Me intrigan las cosas que desconozco, y a veces me apasiona el hecho de descifrar los por qué y los cómo.

Amo la libertad, y anhelo ser libre de encontrar mi propio lugar en este universo. Algún día te lo explicaré más a fondo. Cuando yo misma sepa lo que significa.

Hasta pronto,

Tu amiga,

Elaine.

Al terminar de leer, no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Era evidente, que ella había pensado mucho antes que él, que se había olvidado de escribirle, y no había tenido problema alguno en hacérselo saber de una manera tan sutil. Era refrescante sentir que alguien confiaba en él, y Elaine estaba abriendo su corazón fácilmente. El que ella expresara sinceramente que se consideraba su amiga, le recordaba la tarde en que se conocieron. Le demostraba con hechos, que era sincera. Le había ofrecido su amistad y su confianza. Le causaba gracia el mote que le había puesto. "Caballero Inglés". Al menos trataría de ser uno con ella.

Decidió escribirle y confiarle algo de su vida, sin mencionar ni ahondar en ninguno de los conflictos emocionales que estaba experimentando. Así, otra amistad empezó a solidificarse, sin imaginar que con el tiempo, los dos se ayudarían en los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) El Lusitania es el barco gemelo del Mauritania.

/wiki/RMS_Lusitania

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, estuvo bastante extenso, pero díganme ¿qué les pareció?

¿Quién creen que es el otro caballero que observó al cuarteto al momento de partir en el Lusitania?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, muchísimas gracias a mis queridas amigas:

_**denisegmiza, Ms Puddle, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paolau2, Josie, y Luluskita**_ por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios.

Espero que tengan un fabuloso fin de semana y nos leemos pronto.


	20. Capítulo 19 Vida nueva en Lakewood

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

La correspondencia entre Lainie y el Tío Abuelo William, Adam y Graham continuó, fortaleciendo los vínculos de amistad entre ellos.

En Londres, la vida de Graham está llena de conflictos emocionales. La relación que lleva con su padre es evidentemente superficial. Sin embargo, la relación con su madrastra es dolorosa, ella se ha dispuesto a hacerle la vida difícil y complicada. Busca cualquier motivo para hacerle daño, ya sea físico o emocional.

Graham piensa que una vez más, las personas tienden a defraudarlo, cuando se da cuenta de que Elaine ha sido en realidad sincera y ha confiado en él. Esa situación lo sorprende y lo anima a creer y confiar en ella también.

Los Andley están a punto de mudarse nuevamente a la Mansión de Lakewood, de manera definitiva.

¿Tendrá que ver con esa decisión la salud de la Tía Abuela? ¿Qué aventuras los esperan una vez que se instalen en la Mansión de las Rosas?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 19

Una nueva vida en Lakewood

Para la tercera semana de diciembre invitaron a los Worthington, quienes se quedarían desde una semana antes para celebrar la Navidad en Lakewood y partirían al siguiente día para llegar antes de Año Nuevo a Nueva York. Se les veía realmente impresionados con la majestuosidad de la Mansión de Lakewood.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente entre juegos y agradables momentos entre los jóvenes. Adam, disfrutó de la compañía de Lainie y se sintió realmente complacido al ver que se llevaba bien con su hermana Alexandra. Aunque Lainie era menor que ella por dos años, se habían identificado favorablemente. El carácter abierto de Alexandra era algo muy agradable, pues se desenvolvía libremente. Era una joven dama muy elegante y refinada, demasiado franca en su hablar.

La Tía Abuela estaba agradecida con ella por haberle enviado aquella carta describiendo el penoso incidente ocurrido en la Mansión Worthington en Chicago el año pasado. Aunque al principio no había considerado correcto que una jovencita de su edad y posición se tomara tal atrevimiento, su intervención había sido en beneficio de Lainie.

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

Era casi ya la hora del té, cuando Samuel tocó a la puerta. Traía una carta dirigida a Madame Andley, con carácter de confidencial.

\- _**Adelante.**_ – Se escuchó la voz serena de la Matriarca.

\- _**Madame Elroy, ha llegado una carta para Usted.**_ – Le decía Samuel mientras le extendía la bandeja de plata en la que traía la carta. – _**¿Se le ofrece algo más, Madame?**_ – Preguntó solícitamente.

\- _**Es todo. Puedes retirarte.**_ – Le dijo una vez que tomó la carta.

\- _**Con permiso, Madame**_. – Samuel se dio media vuelta con soltura y salió de la biblioteca en silencio, dejando a la Matriarca para que leyera su carta en privado.

La carta tenía como remitente a Alexandra Worthington, lo que la había sorprendido, pues no tenía ningún contacto con ella. La única ocasión en que habían intercambiado algunas palabras de cortesía fue durante la fiesta de Navidad celebrada unos días antes en la Mansión de su familia. Abrió el sobre para leer su contenido.

_**Estimada Madame Elroy Andley,**_

_**Me apena en extremo el escribirle esta misiva. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo muy bien, me pareció que era mi deber informarle de lo acontecido durante la celebración que se llevó a cabo en la casa de mis padres hace tan solo unos días.**_

_**Fue un placer contar con su presencia y conocer a su distinguida familia. Lo que se dice de los jóvenes Andley no puede ser más correcto. Son amables, muy elegantes y de buena educación. Fue evidente que los tres jóvenes cuidan celosamente a la pequeña Elaine, quien me pareció una hermosa damita muy dulce. El poco tiempo en que pudimos convivir me dejó complacida y deseosa de establecer una amistad duradera y verdadera. **_

_**Por otra parte, fue una decepción conocer al joven Daniel, quien actuó de manera poco caballerosa con Elaine. Sin proponérmelo fui testigo de un desagradable intercambio entre ellos, frente a la fuente del jardín principal. Desde la distancia noté que Elaine no deseaba la compañía de Neil, quien intentaba forzarla a ingresar al Salón de baile. Entre lo que pude escuchar, él insistía en que era su obligación comportarse como su acompañante, ante lo que Elaine se negó, pues deseaba pasar un momento a solas. Neil insinuó que tal vez ella esperaba a mi hermano, cosa que me pareció de muy mal gusto. Ambos forcejearon y Neil provocó que Elaine cayera dentro de la fuente. Dicha acción no fue suficiente, pues además en lugar de ofrecerle su ayuda simplemente la contempló y rio ante su fechoría. En ese momento me acerqué a ayudarla y a retar a Neil por su actitud con una dama. Elaine salió corriendo muy apenada. Comprendo que en su situación, no había muchas opciones. **_

_**Madame Elroy, confío en su buen juicio, y de antemano sé que usted hará lo correcto, y tomará las medidas necesarias para corregir estas actitudes. **_

_**Espero que esta carta sea tomada en cuenta, con el afán de exponer la verdad. Decidí enviársela al enterarme de la salud delicada de Elaine. Deseo su pronta recuperación.**_

_**Respetuosamente,**_

_**Alexandra Worthington**_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, pensó que sólo confirmaba lo que Lainie le había contado de manera escueta. Había omitido ciertos detalles, quizá por consideración a ella.

Tomó una decisión, aunque fuera algo dura. Necesitaba hablar con Neil, escuchar su versión de los hechos. Le daría una oportunidad de enmendar la situación. Sin embargo, no podía continuar engañándose ella misma. En ocasiones anteriores, ya habían ocurrido situaciones difíciles entre sus queridos sobrinos. Y ya alguna vez había cometido el error de apresurarse a emitir un juicio sin escuchar ambas versiones. Ya tenía la de Lainie. Ahora faltaba la de Neil.

Mandó llamar al joven, quien viajó desde Sunville, donde vivía. Tardó en aparecerse tres días, lo que molestó profundamente a la Dama. Al llegar, fue conducido a la biblioteca donde se encontraba la Matriarca. Tocó la puerta y esperó que le dieran la indicación para pasar.

\- _**Adelante.**_ – Se escuchó la firme voz femenina.

\- _**Buenas tardes, Tía Abuela.**_ – Saludó Neil, visiblemente tranquilo.

\- _**Buenas tardes, Neil. Siéntate.**_ – Le indicó el sillón frente a su escritorio.

\- _**Gracias, Tía Abuela**_. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba para sentarse.

\- _**Neil, ¿sabes por qué te mandé a llamar?**_ – Le preguntó seriamente la dama.

\- _**No tengo idea, Tía Abuela. Pero sea el motivo que sea, debe ser urgente**_. – Contestó, sintiéndose importante por tal solicitud.

\- _**Si consideras que es de urgencia, ¿por qué tardaste tres días en acudir a mi llamado? Para mí es imprescindible.**_ – Le informó haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. - _**¿Sabías que Elaine ha estado delicada de salud?**_ – Le preguntó observándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- _**No, no lo sabía.**_ – Le contestó empezando a sentirse nervioso por la pregunta.

\- _**Ha estado enferma desde la fiesta de Navidad en casa de los Worthington.**_ – Continuó la dama con la voz serena. – _**Supe que hablaste con ella esa noche, ¿sabes si ocurrió algo inusual durante la fiesta?**_ – Continuaba observándolo fijamente.

\- _**¿Inusual? No que yo recuerde.**_ – Bajó la mirada, pues no podía sostenerla por más tiempo. Sus nervios empezaron a pasarle una mala jugada, no quería ser descubierto por la Tía Abuela. No obstante, había algo en la forma en la que lo miraba, pues parecía leer sus pensamientos.

\- _**Neil, cuando hago una pregunta, espero que me contesten con la verdad. En este momento, estoy dándote la oportunidad de aclarar los hechos.**_ – Le decía impasible.

\- _**No sé qué pudo inventar Lainie, Tía Abuela. Seguramente ella sólo quiere ponerla en mi contra. Yo sólo quería bailar con ella y ella sólo tenía ganas de bailar con ese estirado de Worthington.**_ – Le dijo, como excusando su actuar.

\- _**Ella tenía mi autorización para bailar con el joven Adam, Neil.**_ – Explicó la dama.

\- _**Sí, pero me estaba poniendo en ridículo al negarme una pieza. Además creí que no era correcto que se reunieran en privado frente a la fuente. **_– Continuó defendiéndose.

\- _**¿Qué te hizo pensar que se reunirían a solas frente a la fuente?**_ – Inquirió ella.

\- _**Pues si no se iban a reunir, entonces ¿para qué salió ella sola?**_ – Seguía en la misma línea. Era mejor tratar de orientar la conversación en esa dirección y buscar una salida fácil.

\- _**¿Qué tal respirar un poco de aire fresco? Sé perfectamente que Elaine prefiere los lugares abiertos. Después de convivir durante algunas horas entre tantas personas, seguramente necesitaba un poco de espacio en privado.**_ – Aclaró la Tía Abuela, haciéndole ver a su sobrino que no había creído en el mal proceder de Elaine, y por lo que había observado esa ocasión, el joven Adam estaba ocupado con su padre y algunos caballeros importantes. – _**Neil, ¿estás seguro de que te comportaste caballerosamente al solicitarle que bailara contigo?**_ –

\- _**Por supuesto, Tía Abuela. Eso es lo que se espera de un Andley, ¿no es así?**_ –

\- _**Entre otras cosas. Es necesario que consideres tu proceder, Neil. Debes honrar a los Andley, y actuar de manera decorosa e impecable en todo momento. Perteneces a una de las familias más importantes de América y del Reino Unido. No debes olvidarlo.**_ –

\- _**Lo sé, Tía Abuela**_. –

\- _**¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar, Neil?**_ –

\- _**No, Tía Abuela.**_ –

\- _**¿Estás seguro?**_ –

\- _**Sí, Tía Abuela.**_ –

\- _**Bien, entonces no me dejas otra opción Neil.**_ –

-_** ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Tía Abuela?**_ –

\- _**No has sido completamente honesto conmigo, Neil. En esta ocasión decidí darte la oportunidad de decirme las cosas y no la has aprovechado. Has evadido contarme tu encuentro con Elaine en la fuente, no mencionaste que forcejearon y a consecuencia de ello, Elaine cayó en el agua. Tampoco has preguntado por su salud, desde que mencioné que ha estado delicada.**_ – Hizo una pausa para contener su enfado. – _**Todo como resultado de ese desafortunado incidente. Y como toda acción debe tener una consecuencia, a partir de este momento, no será necesario que ustedes estén juntos en las próximas fiestas. Lo mejor es que tengan otra pareja. Además, deberás disculparte con ella por tu comportamiento. Piénsalo muy bien, Neil. Tus acciones pudieron haber sido fatales. **_–

\- _**Pero Tía…**_ -

\- _**Nada de peros, lo harás en mi presencia.**_ – Lo interrumpió. – _**Además, la mejor manera en que tomes conciencia de lo que haces, es orientarte a enfrentar tus consecuencias.**_ \- Finalizó.

Esa tarde, decidió que al llegar el verano viajarían a Londres, y por primera vez, desde que los Leagan llegaron a Illinois, creyó que no era conveniente llevarlos con ella. Se lo debía a Elaine y a los demás. Sería parte del castigo que les impondría, con la esperanza de que aprendieran la lección.

**=== FIN DE FLASHBACK === **

Después llegaron los Brighter, quienes habían estado fuera del país durante el último año, pues los negocios del Sr. Brighter los habían llevado hasta España. Durante ese tiempo Annie les había escrito a Archie y a Lainie esporádicamente.

Finalmente llegaron los Leagan, quienes se mostraron inusualmente respetuosos y correctos.

La Navidad se celebró tranquilamente en Lakewood. Los chicos le enviaron unas postales al Tío William, deseándole una Feliz Navidad y esperando que el Año Nuevo le trajera algo más que éxito en sus negocios. Le habían expresado su respeto y cariño, pero sobre todo su deseo de conocerlo algún día. Anexaron los chocolates y los bombones rigurosos. Lainie le pidió disculpas por no enviarle algo más, pero anexó las cartas de algunos de los pequeños que habían escrito para agradecerle su aportación al orfanato, diciéndole que de alguna manera él también había aportado una parte.

Así el año 1911 les dio la bienvenida en Lakewood. Eran las cinco de la mañana, de un día despejado, aunque frío. La nieve cubría una gran extensión del bosque, y dos jóvenes se preparaban para salir a cabalgar juntos. Era una de las actividades que más disfrutaban, pues les permitía disfrutar del paisaje y de un tiempo de mutua compañía. Anthony había accedido a salir esa mañana con la condición de que Lainie se abrigara adecuadamente. Procuraba evitar arriesgarla a enfermar pues sabía que sus pulmones se habían debilitado. Aunque ella siempre le aseguraba que se sentía bien, él no dejaba de ocuparse en prevenir cualquier situación que la afectara.

Así, como todas las mañanas, habían madrugado para dedicarles tiempo a sus caballos Trueno y Luna. Después de la cabalgata, antes de dar inicio a sus actividades diarias, ayudaban un poco a Joseph con los otros caballos y al Sr. Whitman en el rosedal de Anthony. El Sr. Whitman llegaba al amanecer y comenzaba a despejar los pequeños caminos que rodeaban el hermoso jardín. Él amaba las flores tanto como Anthony y Lainie.

Normalmente regresaban a la Mansión antes de que los demás despertaran. Anthony en algunas ocasiones salía rumbo a Sunville, para ver los jardines que el Sr. Whitman también cuidaba. Compartían ideas y cuando descubrían algún problema con las flores se ayudaban mutuamente. El viejo jardinero estaba siempre dispuesto a compartir su experiencia y conocimiento con su joven patrón.

Lainie por su parte continuaba aprendiendo los secretos de la cocina. Les había pedido a las cocineras que la ayudaran antes de que la Tía Abuela saliera de su alcoba.

Para la hora del desayuno, ellos habían terminado sus actividades personales preferidas y ya se encontraban perfectamente arreglados, dispuestos a iniciar las lecciones que tenían asignadas.

Uno de los cambios que se llevaron a cabo durante su mudanza a Lakewood, y que había sido de los más desafortunados, tenía que ver con dos de sus tutores. Tanto La Sra. Wilkins, la tutora de protocolo y modales, como el Sr. Becket, el tutor de música, no habían podido mudarse hasta la Mansión de las Rosas. Era una pena prescindir de sus servicios, y para Lainie había sido duro dejar de contar con la enseñanza del Sr. Becket.

La Srita. Miller y el Sr. Sawyer por su parte si los acompañaron, y continuarían con sus lecciones normalmente. La Tía Abuela tomó bajo su responsabilidad detallar algunas cosas del protocolo familiar e incluir algunas clases de la genealogía. La hora que se había destinado a la música podría ser dedicada a otras actividades extracurriculares, lo que les convino a los cuatro.

Enero estaba pasando demasiado rápido, entre ajustes y adaptaciones. La tan esperada carta de Graham llegó la segunda semana de enero.

**Querida Elaine,**

**Lamento mucho no haberte escrito antes, surgieron algunos malos entendidos con respecto a mi correspondencia y prácticamente acabo de recibir tus tres cartas. **

**Este año acabo de entrar a un colegio privado y a partir de ahora podrás escribirme directamente. Te envío la dirección y te pido de manera excepcional que incluyas mi apellido. Así no habrá confusiones.**

**Pues existen varias cosas que me agradan y entre ellas está la literatura. Me gusta leer y tengo varios autores favoritos. **

**En cuanto a mi vida en el futuro, pues me parece que no pinta ser del todo emocionante como la tuya. Ya me parece que será aburrida y estará rodeada de la alta aristocracia que abunda en Londres.**

**Ojalá pudiera cambiar eso y ser el dueño de mi propio futuro. Me encantaría descubrir mi "lugar en este universo", tal como lo has dicho tú misma. Cuando sepas como lograrlo, comparte conmigo el secreto, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Tu amigo,**

**El Caballero Inglés**

Lainie, se rio del hecho de que Graham firmara con el apodo que ella le había puesto. Le intrigó saber qué clase de mal entendidos había tenido con su correspondencia, y por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en recibirla. Le alegraba saber que la había recibido. ¿Un colegio privado? ¿Sería como el colegio al que asistía la hermana de Adam? ¿Cómo sería vivir en un colegio privado? Estaba agradecida de poder compartir las lecciones con sus primos y con Anthony, en lugar de estar lejos de casa y a solas.

Decidió escribirle en respuesta, y recordó que había mencionado que su cumpleaños era a finales de enero así que en su carta decidió felicitarlo.

**Querido Caballero Inglés, **

**He recibido con gusto tu carta. Es agradable tener noticias tuyas. Me pregunto, ¿cómo es la vida en un internado? Afortunadamente, yo tengo las lecciones en casa, en compañía de mi hermano y mis primos. La hermana de uno de mis amigos asiste a un colegio privado en Nueva York y sólo tiene vacaciones en verano y en diciembre. **

**Espero que en tu próxima carta me cuentes de lo que haces en el internado. Si te gusta vivir ahí, como es tener más compañeros, y si has hecho nuevas amistades.**

**Por mi parte, celebramos la Navidad en compañía de algunos amigos aquí en Lakewood. Mi hermano, mis primos y yo casi siempre estamos solos, pero en estas ocasiones nuestra Tía Abuela intenta acompañarnos y celebrar con nosotros. **

**¿Sabes? Me gustaría que alguna vez pudieras viajar y conocer esta tierra hermosa que me ha adoptado como su hija. Aunque aún tengo hermosos recuerdos de mi hogar en Escocia, los recuerdos que he acumulado aquí en Chicago también ocupan un lugar importante en mi memoria. **

**Por cierto, pronto será tu cumpleaños, no lo olvido. Pásalo muy bien y si acaso llegas a celebrar con pastel, come una rebanada en mí honor. Así podremos imaginar que estuve presente, acompañándote. ¿Te gustan los postres? A mí me encanta la natilla de vainilla con nueces. **

**Recibe mis mejores deseos y espero tu pronta respuesta.**

**Tu amiga,**

**Elaine**

A los pocos días recibió también una carta del Tío Abuelo William,

**Querida Elaine**

**Debo felicitarte por tu actitud hacia los que se encuentran en una situación diferente a la tuya. El mejor regalo que pudiste haberme hecho, fue darme el ejemplo, de que el dinero no solo sirve para adquirir posesiones u objetos que nos agraden.**

**También puede ayudar a mejorar la vida de los menos privilegiados. **

**Estoy orgulloso de ti. Recibe mi afecto.**

**William A. Andley **

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La luz que se reflejó en su mirada, no podía pasar desapercibida. No sabía por qué, pero esas palabras la habían llenado de satisfacción.

Cuando decidió donar sus mesadas, lo había hecho pensando en ayudar a otros y no para que fuera reconocida en ningún otro aspecto. Pero el hecho de que su Tío estuviera tan contento y no defraudado por no recibir su acostumbrado regalo, la hacía mantenerse con el pensamiento firme de ayudar en el futuro a quien quiera que la necesitara. Y ese descubrimiento era el que en realidad la hacía feliz.

Una tarde, se encontraba caminando hacia el taller de Stear. Habían pasado ya varios días, sin que hubieran coincidido con excepción de los horarios en que compartían los alimentos. Le intrigaba saber en qué estaba trabajando arduamente su primo. Tenía que tratarse de algo verdaderamente importante para él. Lo había visto ir y venir en diferentes horas, cargando cajas y otras cosas extrañas que había solicitado del gran almacén en Chicago. Lo vio emocionarse al darse cuenta de que Peter las había traído la tarde anterior.

Lo encontró muy concentrado en unos planos que tenía extendidos sobre el restirador que había en su taller.

\- _**Hola Stear. ¿Qué haces?**_ – Le preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaba.

\- _**Hola Lainie. Estoy terminando el diseño especial de competición Alistair**_. -

\- _**Y ¿Eso qué significa?**_ – No estaba segura de lo que estaba hablando su primo.

\- _**Digamos que estoy poniendo en práctica lo que aprendí durante el curso de mecánica al que asistí en Londres, ¿recuerdas?**_ \- Le dijo Stear.

\- _**Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Y todos esos artículos?**_ – Lainie le preguntaba al tiempo en que señalaba hacia una de las esquinas del taller, donde se encontraban las cajas abiertas que había visto a Stear llevar desde unos días atrás.

\- _**Esas piezas se unirán para darle forma a este diseño. Por fin las tengo todas. Ahora solo me queda ensamblarlas para terminar este proyecto.**_ – Stear contestó mientras tocaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha el plano que estaba sobre el restirador.

\- _**¡Oh! Supongo que vas a estar ocupado entonces. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?**_ – Se ofreció de buena gana.

\- _**¿De verdad, estarías dispuesta a ayudarme?**_ – Stear estaba intrigado.

\- _**Siempre y cuando no sea algo muy difícil y pesado, creo que al menos lo puedo intentar.**_ – Asintió Lainie.

\- _**¿Qué tal si me ayudas cuando realice la primer prueba? Por ahora, todavía no decido por dónde voy a empezar. Tengo mucho que organizar.**_ – Suspiró Stear.

\- _**Bueno, entonces voy a buscar a Archie.**_ – Le dijo algo decepcionada.

\- _**Sí, nos vemos después**_. – Le dijo Stear mientras continuaba con sus actividades.

\- _**Sí.**_ –

Lainie recorrió gran parte de la mansión buscando a Archie. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, él se encontraba practicando esgrima con su entrenador. Ambos estaban muy concentrados en los movimientos que efectuaban, y los realizaban con fluidez y elegancia. Ninguno se percató de la presencia de la pequeña. Lainie se quedó quieta observándolos atentamente, procurando no hacer ruido para no distraerlos. Mientras los observaba, en su mente imaginó algunas escenas de la historia de los "Tres Mosqueteros", una de las novelas que más la había impactado y que a todos les gustaba por igual.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Archie la vio, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría observando.

\- _**Lainie, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?**_ – Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- _**Sólo un poco. Eres magnífico y muy elegante. ¿Me enseñarías un poco de esgrima, Archie? **_– Le preguntó con cierto tono melancólico en la voz.

\- _**No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad Lainie?**_ – Archie se sorprendió con la petición de su prima.

\- _**Claro que sí. Me gustaría aprender. Es como si pudiera ser un espadachín en la época de los Mosqueteros.**_ – Le había contestado emocionada y sin vacilar.

\- _**Es una actividad que requiere mucha disciplina y constancia. Puede ser riesgoso si no tienes cuidado y concentración ¿Crees que puedas con eso?**_ – Archie la miraba fijamente.

\- _**Por supuesto. Tú sabes que cuando me comprometo con algo, me esfuerzo hasta lograr la meta.**_ – Había dicho seria y levantando un poco la barbilla.

\- _**No estoy seguro, Lainie. Puede que no le agrade a la Tía Abuela. Es una actividad para caballeros, no es precisamente para una dama como tú.**_ – Trataba de disuadirla cortésmente, pues sabía lo testaruda que podía ser algunas ocasiones.

\- _**Vamos Archie, será un secreto entre nosotros. Dame una oportunidad, si consideras que no tengo la habilidad suficiente para continuar, entonces lo entenderé.**_ – Había sugerido, pues sabía el predicamento en el que lo ponía si la Tía Abuela se enteraba.

\- _**Si vamos a hacer esto, tendré que conseguirte el equipo adecuado. Veré si algo de lo que tengo puede servir por el momento. Me parece que al menos una de las caretas, un par de guantes, una chaquetilla y un par de pantalones de los que usaba cuando empecé a practicar, podrían servirnos. Haremos algunas pruebas y dependiendo de tu desempeño, decidiremos si continuamos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?**_ – Archie sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo, y cuando se trataba de las cosas que verdaderamente le apasionaban, se entregaba por completo y era muy disciplinado.

\- _**¡Sí!**_ – Le contestó Lainie emocionada.

\- _**Bueno, entonces ahora iré a asearme, y nos pondremos de acuerdo después de la cena. Para entonces te mostraré el equipo que encuentre adecuado.**_ – Le dijo Archie mientras guardaba sus cosas.

\- _**Está bien.**_ – Aceptó Lainie.

Acordaron practicar durante su tiempo de descanso. Solían efectuar sus prácticas todas las tardes, y cuando llegaba la hora de la cena se miraban cansados pero felices. La primera semana, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que algo sucedía entre Archie y Lainie. Todos estaban inmersos en sus propias actividades y no pusieron mucha atención al respecto.

Anthony había descubierto una pequeña plaga en una sección del rosedal y trabajaba arduamente para erradicarla y evitar que se esparciera al resto de las rosas. El Sr. Whitman le había enseñado algunos de los productos más recientes en el uso de la jardinería y ambos colaboraban para aplicar el pesticida con mucho cuidado en las rosas.

Stear, por su parte, quería terminar su proyecto lo más pronto posible, pues quería compartirlo con los demás. Se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su taller y casi no se le veía en ningún otro lado.

La Tía Abuela, seguía viajando a Chicago, aunque su salud no estaba del todo bien. Todavía quedaban algunos pendientes que debía atender antes de quedarse de manera definitiva en Lakewood.

Archie y Lainie desaparecían por momentos más largos y se ausentaban cada vez más. Anthony y Stear empezaron a preguntarse qué era lo que hacían esos dos.

Entre Archie y Lainie se estaba desarrollando un lazo más profundo. Aunque ya se llevaban muy bien, debido al tiempo compartido en el aula durante los últimos años, estaban reforzando la confianza mutua.

Ahora Archie estaba madurando y había tomado muy en serio su papel de entrenador. Al principio creyó que Lainie sólo se había emocionado porque podría representar una escena de su novela, y desde hacía algún tiempo quería ser una mosquetera en lugar de una damisela en apuros. Sin embargo, se había sorprendido de lo bien que Lainie entendía los movimientos, y lo dispuesta que se mostraba a seguir todas sus indicaciones. Le estaba demostrando que podía ser ágil y rápida, que podía concentrarse y enfocarse por completo. Practicaba arduamente para poder perfeccionar los primeros movimientos que le estaba enseñando. Ya prometía convertirse en una buena contrincante. Archie ya tenía cuatro años practicando, y conocía las tres armas, el florete, la espada y el sable, que se usaban en esa disciplina. Había decidido que empezaran con el manejo del florete, pues era el más ligero y el que se ajustaba más a las características de Lainie.

Las semanas pasaron y estaban a finales de febrero cuando una mañana Stear invitó a todos para que compartieran con él la primera prueba de su proyecto. Cuando llegaron al taller de Stear, se sorprendieron de lo que había construido su querido primo.

Afuera del taller, se encontraba un magnífico automóvil. En apariencia no le pedía nada a los automóviles que empezaban a circular por las calles de Chicago. A diferencia de los autos elegantes de la alta sociedad, que en general eran de color negro, el automóvil de Stear era rojo. Los asientos en el interior estaban forrados de cuero blanco. Tenía dos puertas, y el espacio suficiente para que viajaran los cuatro cómodamente. No tenía toldo, por lo que podrían sentir el aire en el rostro cuando recorrieran algunos caminos en la propiedad.

Stear estaba satisfecho con su creación, y algo impaciente por probar. – _**Escuchen, ¿qué les parece si me acompañan en la primera prueba?**_ – Les preguntó emocionado.

\- _**¿Será seguro, Stear?**_ – Archie dudaba un poco.

\- _**No es para tanto, Archie. Creo que será divertido**_. – Afirmaba Anthony.

\- _**Si eso te hace feliz Stear, yo estoy más que dispuesta.**_ – Comentó Lainie con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba el automóvil.

\- _**Para eso es esta prueba Archie. Para verificar que todo funcione correctamente. ¿Estarían de acuerdo en que el paseo sea hasta el pueblo?**_ – Les preguntó al tiempo en que giraba la manivela que tenía al frente del vehículo.

\- _**Seguro**_. – Asintió Anthony.

\- _**Bueno.**_ – Dijeron al unísono Archie y Lainie.

\- _**En ese caso, Anthony, ¿te agradaría ir adelante como copiloto? Y Lainie, tú y Archie pueden ir en el asiento de atrás.**_ – Indicó Stear.

\- _**Sí, está bien**_. – Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así, Stear arrancó el automóvil, que empezó con algunos ruidos extraños, y pronto estuvieron en marcha. Debían reconocer que la invención de Stear era verdaderamente impresionante. Para un chico de su edad, el construir un vehículo de esa naturaleza era toda una proeza.

Pronto llegaron al pueblo, y recorrieron algunas calles. Aprovecharon el viaje para visitar la librería y preguntar por algunos libros que tenían esperando por un tiempo. Luego visitaron el gran almacén para comprar algunas golosinas. Cuando terminaron de hacer sus compras, se apresuraron a regresar, pues el clima había cambiado repentinamente y se aproximaba una tormenta. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando las primeras gotas de aguanieve empezaron a caer.

La primera falla que encontraron en el automóvil de Stear fue el hecho de que no tuviera un techo. Empezaron a mojarse durante el trayecto a casa. Faltaba poco para llegar cuando el motor hizo algunos ruidos extraños y sorpresivamente empezó a salir humo del cofre.

Stear les dijo que los frenos no respondían adecuadamente y que seguramente tendrían que saltar antes de llegar a la curva que daba al lago en la zona que pertenecía a la propiedad de los Andley.

Como debían evitar caer en el lago, decidieron saltar justo a tiempo. Cuando se levantaron sólo pudieron observar como el vehículo caía irremediablemente al agua. Anthony y Lainie se sintieron muy mal por su primo Stear quien estaba desolado por la prueba fallida. Archie, por su parte, le recordaba que cada vez que se les ocurría una idea, terminaba mojado y con una camisa menos.

Continuaron el recorrido a pie, y cuando llegaron a la mansión tuvieron que tomar un baño caliente y arroparse, ya que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. Esa tarde, ya no salieron y tomaron chocolate caliente con bombones en lugar de té. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos enfermó.

Pasaron los días y el invierno casi terminaba. Lainie decidió escribirle al Tío Abuelo.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Ha estado nevando mucho en estos últimos días, y no me ha sido posible explorar la propiedad tanto como deseo. Los cuidados que me tienen, aunque sé que es porque se preocupan por mi salud, han sido sobreprotectores. **_

_**Stear construyó un vehículo, y la primera prueba fue realmente emocionante. Logramos ir al pueblo, pero de regreso, algo sucedió y tuvimos que saltar para no caer en el lago. Fue divertido mientras duró. Por favor no se preocupe, ni se moleste con Stear. Creo que tiene muy buenas ideas, sólo que le falta perfeccionar sus inventos. Siempre dice que la mejor manera de aprender a mejorar es arriesgándose a equivocarse. Y creo que tiene razón, ¿verdad? **_

_**Estoy ansiosa por que llegue la primavera, estoy segura que entonces tendré mucha más libertad para salir que ahora. Joseph me ha contado que hay una gran cantidad de animales que se dejan ver en esa época. Dice que se debe a que es cuando buscan pareja y que por eso el número de ejemplares aumenta.**_

_**Espero de todo corazón que se encuentre muy bien de salud,**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Elaine**_

La primavera llegó, y con ella toda la belleza de la naturaleza resurgió. Una visita sorpresa llegó a Lakewood. Jack había decidido visitar a Lainie después de mucho tiempo.

Cuando finalmente la vio, se encontró con una jovencita de piel blanca, facciones finas, hermosos y grandes ojos grises enmarcados por largas pestañas, su nariz pequeña y su boca de labios delgados. Tenía el cabello lacio y castaño, largo hasta la cintura. Estaba enfundada en un hermoso traje de montar color marrón y llevaba botas largas. Cabalgaba sobre una yegua de pelaje terso color blanco con manchas gris plata. La acompañaba Anthony, montado en un caballo muy elegante del mismo color de la yegua de Lainie. Anthony se veía muy atractivo en su traje de montar de color azul plumbago, con botas altas de color negro.

\- _**Hola, Lainie.**_ – La saludó Jack. – _**Hola joven Anthony.**_ – Se dirigió al muchacho, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

\- _**¡Hola, Jack!**_ – Lo saludó emocionada. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo, aunque tenía noticias de él a través de Nina. No esperaba verlo en Lakewood, pero le alegró encontrarse con él. - _**¡Qué sorpresa tan grata verte! ¿Ya has visto a Nina?**_ – Le preguntó.

\- _**Hola Jack.**_ – Lo saludó Anthony amablemente.

\- _**Aún no la he visto. Pero pronto lo haré. Déjame decirte que has crecido mucho. Puedo ver en ti la elegancia de tus padres. Estás hermosa, te pareces a tu madre.**_ – La elogió con cariño.

\- _**Gracias, Jack.**_ – Le dijo sonrojándose un poco.

\- _**¿Cómo has estado?**_ – Le preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la yegua.

\- _**Muy bien. Estoy muy contenta viviendo aquí con Anthony, Stear, Archie y la Tía Abuela.**_ – Le dijo sonriendo.

\- _**Me alegro. Tus padres no se equivocaron al mandarte aquí**_. – Le dijo Jack.

\- _**Es verdad. De todos los lugares a los que me pudieron haber enviado, este es el mejor.**_ – Comentó seriamente. – _**Si hubieran podido verlo, ellos también se habrían sentido felices.**_ –

\- _**Estoy seguro de que así habría sido.**_ – Asintió Jack.

Jack estuvo una semana en Lakewood, tiempo que dedicó a Lainie y a Nina.

Una tarde, Jack y Lainie salieron a cabalgar, pues ella quería mostrarle los lugares más hermosos que había encontrado. De acuerdo con el trabajo que Jack tenía asignado, debía realizar un viaje a Escocia el próximo mes, pues algunos de los encargos que Lord Kendrick le había hecho unos años atrás, así lo requerían.

\- _**Es un hermoso atardecer, ¿no crees Jack? El aire puro, el aroma del bosque, ¡me llena de energía! ¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ – Lainie reía, extendiendo los brazos, como queriendo abrazar al mundo entero.

\- _**Sí, Lainie. Lo es. Recuerda que no debemos alejarnos demasiado de los límites de la propiedad.**_ – Le decía Jack, en un tono serio y formal.

\- _**La última vez, sí que nos retaron. Aún recuerdo la cara de la Tía Abuela, cuando le dije que habíamos encontrado huellas de osos. No dejaba de mirarme, con asombro y terror. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Fue hasta que le dije que era broma, que se tranquilizó. En esa ocasión sólo vimos unos cuantos cervatillos, conejos y ardillas. Me hubiera encantado tener la oportunidad de acariciarlos y no sólo contemplarlos. Al menos hoy espero poder ver un poco más de la vida salvaje de nuestro extenso territorio. **_– dijo suspirando.

\- _**Lainie, me parece que nos hemos alejado bastante. Creo que debemos regresar. El joven Anthony me encargó mucho que te cuidara, cosa que siempre estaré dispuesto a hacer. Pronto empezará a oscurecer y se preocuparán por nosotros.**_ – Insistía Jack.

\- _**Tienes razón. Anthony siempre me ha cuidado. Sé que se preocupa por mí y se lo agradezco mucho. Aunque hay veces en que siento que me sobreprotege.**_ –

\- _**Si lo hace es porque en verdad te quiere. Digamos que es comprensible que se porte así contigo. Tengo entendido que ustedes se quieren como hermanos y supongo que él considera su deber de hermano mayor el velar por tu bienestar. Dime una cosa, Lainie. Si estuvieras en el lugar de Anthony, ¿qué harías tú?**_ \- Le preguntó intentando hacerla recapacitar.

\- _**Creo que haría exactamente lo mismo que hace él, Jack. Lo quiero como a un hermano, y haría cualquier cosa por su bienestar.**_ – Le aseguró Lainie.

\- _**En ese caso, regresemos a la Mansión.**_ \- Insistió Jack.

De pronto, unos bramidos dolorosos interrumpieron el silencio que los rodeaba y varios animales salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Los caballos se pusieron nerviosos y tuvieron que detenerse. Debido al eco que hacía que no pudieran identificar de qué dirección provenían los bramidos, decidieron separarse para investigar.

Lainie cabalgó en dirección a la cabaña y Jack salió en dirección al río. Convinieron verse en el mismo lugar en caso de no hallar al animal herido. Si alguno de los dos no llegaba el otro iría a buscarlo para brindarle ayuda.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Lainie encontró una escena extremadamente dolorosa. Una cervatilla había caído en una trampa para zorros. Del dolor y la desesperación se había lastimado aún más la pata derecha. Lainie se había impactado con la escena y por unos instantes no supo qué hacer. Se había quedado petrificada ante el dolor que percibía en el animal herido. Se acercó sigilosamente para ver la gravedad de la herida, y estaba segura de que si no actuaba pronto la cervatilla moriría. Buscó en la alforja de su yegua un par de guantes de cuero extra y se los puso encima de los que ya traía. Intentaría abrir la trampa para que la cervatilla pudiera sacar la pata. Lo que no esperaba es que la trampa no cedería y en lugar de abrirse parecía apretar más. Los guantes no sirvieron de mucho, y Lainie empezó a sentirse impotente. Llamó a Jack a gritos, pero parecía que no la escuchaba.

El sonido de unos pasos que se apresuraban en su dirección la puso en alerta. Jack se acercaría cabalgando, no corriendo. Pensó que podría tratarse de la persona que había puesto la trampa. Y sintió algo de temor. Estaban dentro de la propiedad de los Andley y la cacería estaba prohibida dentro del bosque. Quien se hubiera atrevido a colocar la trampa, sin duda alguna estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Acarició el lomo de la cervatilla, y se apresuró a esconderse detrás de algunos árboles, sin dejar de mantener a la vista a la cervatilla. Aseguró su yegua para que estuviera escondida también.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, y un hombre entró en su campo de visión. Vestía unos vaqueros, un par de botas café, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de excursión en color caqui. Sus cabellos rubios le llegaban a la altura de los hombros, un par de lentes obscuros cubrían sus ojos y una barba empezaba a cubrir su rostro. Parecía un cazador, pero al acercarse a la cervatilla, le habló con tanta ternura, que era imposible que fuera capaz de matarla. Con gran habilidad, logró desactivar la trampa y liberar a la cervatilla.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Ahora, muchísimas gracias a mis queridas amigas:

_**denisegmiza, Ms Puddle, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paolau2, Josie, y Lulushkita**_ por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios.

Espero que tengan un fabuloso fin de semana y nos leemos pronto.


	21. Capítulo 20 El vagabundo y la chica

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Espero que me den la oportunidad de cautivarles con Elaine, a quien cariñosamente denominaremos "Lainie". La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, sin embargo, en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

Muchas cosas pasaron a finales del año 1910. Los Worthington viajaron a Lakewood por primera vez.

Descubrimos la razón por la cual Madame Elroy decidió no llevar con ella a Daniel y Elisa en el viaje a Londres y Escocia. La intervención de Alexandra ayudó a que la Matriarca abriera los ojos con relación a lo acontecido con Lainie.

La vida de Graham y de Adam continúa en lugares muy parecidos. Aunque ambos viven bajo normas estrictas, sus reacciones son muy distintas. Es posible que se deba a que Adam ha elegido por sí mismo ese camino, mientras que Graham se ha visto obligado a "elegir" el Colegio.

Stear ha implementado sus conocimientos adquiridos en un nuevo invento, pero parece que le hacen falta algunos detalles. La correspondencia entre Lainie y el Tío Abuelo William es cada vez más sincera y personal.

La visita de Jack, nos hace ver que Lainie se parece a su madre. Lainie se enfrenta a una situación delicada, al encontrar una cervatilla herida, capturada en una odiosa trampa para osos.

¿Quién será el joven que aparece para ayudar al animalito? ¿Qué medidas se tomarán al respecto?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

CAPITULO 20

El ángel vagabundo y la chica valiente

Lainie se sintió más tranquila al descubrir que aquel hombre no era la misma persona que puso la trampa. Escuchó atentamente las palabras de compasión que le había dirigido a la cervatilla herida. Pensó que podría acercarse y ofrecer su ayuda. En su pequeña alforja traía un ungüento especial para heridas, que la Tía Abuela le había conseguido, pues en numerosas ocasiones regresaba con algunos raspones o heridas leves en la piel, sobre todo después de sus paseos por el bosque. Tal vez, no era mucho, pero de algo serviría.

Los movimientos que realizaba el hombre le indicaron que estaba dispuesto a retirarse. Vio como levantó a la cervatilla en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar. Pensó que no podía esperar más por Jack así que salió de su escondite sigilosamente. El sonido de sus pasos sobre la hierba debió llegar a oídos del extraño, porque se detuvo un momento. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Había cierta rigidez en sus movimientos, como si él también estuviera dispuesto a enfrentar al irresponsable que había colocado las trampas. El asombro que invadió los rostros de ambos, los detuvo en sus lugares por algunos segundos.

Lainie, observó detenidamente las facciones del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Intentaba descubrir en él alguna característica que pudiera indicarle si se trataba de alguien a quien temer o en quien confiar.

El hombre, sostuvo con una mano a la cierva herida y con la otra retiró los lentes oscuros que cubrían su mirada. Después de permitir que la chica terminara su escrutinio, le sonrió amablemente. En ese momento Lainie sintió que no había ningún peligro y se relajó.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que él se girara nuevamente y comenzara a caminar, ante lo que Lainie se acercó más y le preguntó - _**Espere, ¿a dónde va?**_ -

\- _**Creo que esta pequeña cervatilla necesita cuidados. Afortunadamente, no estuvo mucho tiempo atrapada y las heridas causadas en la piel y los músculos pueden curarse con algunos cuidados especiales. No puedo dejarla aquí o morirá irremediablemente. **_\- Le dijo el hombre. Su voz era melodiosa y al mismo tiempo profunda.

\- _**¿Está muy grave? ¿Puedo ayudarlo?**_ \- Lainie preguntó en un tono sereno.

\- _**Los desgarres son algo profundos, aunque ya le he puesto un vendaje para detener el sangrado. Si me apresuro, creo que puedo salvarla.**_ \- Le dijo el hombre.

\- _**¿A dónde la lleva? ¿Acaso vive por aquí?**_ \- Le preguntó Lainie.

\- _**Bueno, podría decirse que sí. Mi casa se encuentra en todas partes y el cielo me acoge donde quiera que voy.**_ \- Le comentó afablemente.

\- _**¿Cómo es eso?**_ \- … - _**¿Acaso es un ángel?**_ \- Estaba bastante intrigada con esa descripción.

\- _**No, por supuesto que no. Me temo que sólo soy un mortal.**_ \- Sonrió francamente.

\- _**Si espera un poco más, mi amigo Jack podría apoyarlo con la cervatilla. Hay una cabaña cerca que pertenece a mi familia y podríamos llevarla hasta allá para curar mejor esa herida.**_ \- Ofreció ella.

\- _**No se preocupe por eso Señorita, yo puedo hacerme cargo. La llevaré conmigo, le aseguro que cuidaré bien de ella.**_ \- Le sonrió.

\- _**Pero, me gustaría ayudar.**_ \- Insistió ella.

\- _**Lo sé.**_ \- Asintió en su dirección. - _**Le aseguro que no hace falta. Cuando se recupere yo mismo la liberaré. Y seguramente la podrá ver en los alrededores nuevamente.**_ \- Le dijo en un tono tan sereno que Lainie percibió una promesa en esa frase.

\- _**Confío en que así será.**_ \- Se acercó para acariciar al animalito frágil.

El hombre dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino, pero Lainie lo detuvo una vez más. - _**Espere, por favor. Al menos, dígame ¿cuál es su nombre?**_ -

Después de meditarlo un poco el hombre contestó - _**Mi nombre es Albert.**_ -

\- _**Mucho gusto Sr. Albert, mi nombre es Elaine.**_ \- Le dijo ella mientras lo saludaba con la mano en el aire. - _**Espero verle pronto**_. - Se despidió mientras caminaba en dirección contraria para encontrarse con su yegua e ir en busca de Jack.

Cuando finalmente una sonriente Lainie se encontró con Jack, la preocupación invadió el rostro del administrador. El traje de Lainie mostraba restos de sangre en las solapas, y el frente.

\- _**¿Te has hecho daño?**_ \- Le preguntó Jack, visiblemente preocupado.

\- _**¿Cómo dices?**_ \- Le respondió confundida. Cuando observó su traje de montar se dio cuenta de lo que había llamado la atención de Jack y le dijo - _**¡Oh!, te refieres a esto, no es mi sangre. Es de una cervatilla que encontré herida. Seguramente me ensucié cuando me acerqué a ayudarla.**_ -

Jack la miró cuidadosamente por unos instantes más. Estaba completamente convencido de que Lainie era más que capaz de hacer algo así y continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- _**¿Estás segura de que no tienes ninguna herida? ¿Dónde está la cervatilla? Por favor déjame ver tus manos**_. - Mientras hacía las preguntas ya la había tomado de las manos y las estaba revisando. Se dio cuenta de que traía dos pares de guantes de cuero, y que el par expuesto estaba rasgado. Pero afortunadamente las manos de Lainie no mostraban heridas. Miró a su alrededor y no vio al animal herido.

\- _**Estoy segura de que no estoy herida, como puedes ver.**_ \- Le decía mientras terminaba de quitarse los guantes para mostrarle las manos.

\- _**Bien, no hay nada en las manos. Pero dime, ¿dónde está la cervatilla?**_ \- Jack supuso que al sentirse libre, la cervatilla simplemente huyó. Pero quería estar seguro antes de continuar.

\- _**Pues ya está a salvo. No hay que preocuparse más por ella**_. - Le dijo Lainie.

\- _**¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**_ \- Insistió Jack.

\- _**Descubrí algo muy desagradable. Cayó en una trampa para osos, ¿te imaginas? Si no la hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo tal vez hubiera muerto.**_ -

\- _**¿Trampa para osos? …Un momento jovencita, ¿me estás diciendo que la cervatilla estaba atrapada en una trampa para osos y que la rescataste?**_ \- Jack la observaba atentamente.

\- _**La cervatilla cayó en una trampa, pero ahora ya está libre y creo que va a estar bien.**_ \- Afirmó Lainie, evitando ver a Jack directamente a los ojos.

\- _**Por el momento no voy a indagar más sobre el asunto, porque es mejor que regresemos. Nos hemos demorado más de lo normal y es posible que empiecen a preocuparse por nosotros.**_ \- Le indicó Jack, mientras tomaba las correas de Luna y empezaba a cabalgar en dirección de la Mansión.

Al llegar, una vez que dejaron a los caballos en el establo, se dirigieron a la entrada principal, donde después de haberlos escuchado llegar, Nina los esperaba. Al ver la sangre que había en la chaqueta de Lainie, se alarmó inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Jack logró calmarla al confirmarle que nada le había ocurrido a ella. Era necesario, que se cambiara de ropa inmediatamente antes de que alguien más la viera en esas condiciones.

\- _**Lainie, ¿qué es lo que pasó?**_ \- La preocupación en el tono de voz de Nina era más que evidente.

\- _**Escuchamos algunos ruidos raros, y decidimos investigar de qué se trataba.**_ \- Empezó a explicar Lainie.

\- _**Creo que fue muy imprudente de parte de Jack el haberle dejado sola. ¿Qué tal si hubiera pasado algo?**_ \- El tono reprobatorio que había empleado Nina no podía malinterpretarse.

\- _**Pero no pasó nada malo en realidad, lo que me recuerda que tendré que hablar con Joseph para averiguar algunas cosas.**_ \- Murmuró Lainie.

\- _**¿Qué cosas? Lainie, por favor no se meta en problemas. Mejor debería comentarlo con los jóvenes. Estoy segura de que Anthony, Stear e incluso Archie, podrían manejar ese asunto.**_ -

\- _**No Nina. Esto me concierne a mí principalmente. Todo el mundo sabe que me encantan los animales y creo que esto lo voy a tomar como un reto personal.**_ \- Lainie estaba decidida.

\- _**¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me lo está diciendo todo?**_ \- Nina la miraba atentamente.

Continuaron platicando seriamente al respecto y cuando finalmente Lainie estaba lista para la hora de la cena, Nina no había logrado hacerla cambiar de parecer.

La convivencia durante la cena fue muy agradable, pues los cuatro siempre estaban juntos. Aunque compartieron lo que habían hecho durante el día, ninguno parecía estar al tanto de lo sucedido en el bosque. Al terminar, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

En los siguientes días, Lainie habló con Joseph para que organizara un grupo de búsqueda y pudieran localizar otras trampas en la propiedad. Quería evitar que cualquier otro animal cayera en alguna de ellas y se lastimara o en el peor de los casos muriera.

Durante los siguientes días encontraron varias trampas esparcidas a lo largo del bosque. Nadie sabía quién las había colocado ni desde cuándo estaban ahí.

Jack tuvo que partir a su viaje, aunque estaba algo preocupado por la seguridad de Lainie. Le pareció muy extraño el hecho de que las trampas se encontraran dispersas principalmente a lo largo del camino que ella siempre recorría. ¿Podría tratarse de alguien que hubiera descubierto su verdadera identidad? ¿Acaso sólo sería una coincidencia? Debía informar a Madame Elroy al respecto, y tomar algunas medidas de seguridad en la propiedad. Aunque deberían hacerlo sin que ninguno de los jóvenes se enterara, así podrían continuar con sus vidas normalmente.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente con la cervatilla. Una tarde, durante una de sus excursiones a la cabaña, Lainie se encontró nuevamente con Albert. El hombre que había salvado a la cervatilla.

\- _**¡Hola!**_ \- La saludo él.

\- _**¡Hola Sr. Albert!**_ \- Lo saludó ella, desde su silla de montar, antes de bajarse de Luna para continuar caminando.

\- _**¿Recuerdas que te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver en cuanto la cervatilla se hubiera recuperado?**_ -

\- _**Por supuesto, ¿está mejor entonces?**_ \- Le dijo Lainie con emoción en la voz.

\- _**Sí, finalmente logró mantenerse de pie, estoy seguro de que logrará sobrevivir en el bosque.**_ \- Albert le sonrió gentilmente.

\- _**Me alegra mucho. Son animales ejemplares, y muy hermosos.**_ \- Lainie contestó.

\- _**En verdad la vida animal es muy interesante**_. - dijo Albert.

\- _**No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle su ayuda. Debo confesarle que al principio me pareció que era usted un cazador. Tuve algo de temor que así fuera, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba ayudando a la cervatilla en lugar de terminar con su vida, sentí un gran alivio.**_ \- Lainie suspiró al recordar aquel día.

\- _**No soy un cazador, definitivamente. En realidad me considero un defensor de la vida animal, entre otras cosas.**_ \- Comentó Albert.

\- _**¿Entre otras cosas? ¿Qué otras cosas, si es que puede contarme?**_ -

\- _**Bueno, me considero un admirador de la naturaleza en general. Aprecio mucho la libertad que se encuentra cuando viajas sin ataduras. Creo que por eso me gusta mucho explorar por mi cuenta. -**_

\- _**Y ¿ha viajado mucho?**_ -

\- _**Supongo que puedo decir que sí. Y planeo seguir viajando un poco más.**_ -

Continuaron caminando juntos, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro cerca del río. Había una fogata apagada y a un costado las pertenencias de Albert.

\- _**¿Aquí se está quedando?**_ \- Le preguntó Lainie, mientras observaba intrigada cómo algunos animales empezaban a acercarse. - _**¡Oh!, parece que han venido a recibirlo, Albert.**_ -

\- _**Creo que tienen curiosidad, quieren saber quién eres.**_ -

\- _**¡Son hermosos!**_ \- Sonreía, mientras se agachaba lentamente para acariciar algunos conejos y ardillas que se habían aproximado a ella. Una pequeña mofeta, estaba observando los movimientos de Lainie, y se acercó lentamente. Con paciencia, Lainie esperó a que el animalito confiara lo suficiente para acercarse más. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lo acarició con suavidad.

\- _**Seguro les agradas. Los animales pueden percibir las intenciones de las personas. También pueden sentir si te agradan o no. Y veo que para ellos, eres alguien que puede convertirse en una amiga**_. -

\- _**Eso me encantaría. Yo solía tener una ardilla cuando vivía en Chicago. Se llama Cotton. Pero cuando nos mudamos para Lakewood, tuve que dejarla en su hogar. -**_

\- _**Esa pequeña mofeta que tienes en el regazo, se llama Pouppe. Ha estado conmigo desde que… bueno, es la única que llevo conmigo a donde quiera que voy. Los otros animales silvestres pertenecen al aire libre. No pretendo domesticarlos, ni privarlos de su libertad. Los animales que me siguen continúan siendo libres. Nos hacemos compañía cuando vengo por estos lugares, pero cuando viajo a un lugar distinto, ellos siguen viviendo en su hogar.**_ -

\- _**Y ¿Cuánto tiempo permanece en los lugares que visita? ¿Acaso piensa irse pronto?**_ -

\- _**En realidad, esa es una muy buena pregunta. Ahora que lo pienso, sólo han sido cortas temporadas. Mis viajes han sido una especie de refugio personal que me permite hacer lo que me gusta. Disfrutar de la naturaleza y explorar.**_ \- Lo había dicho más para sí mismo que como respuesta para Lainie. - _**Ya he planeado mi próxima ruta, sólo me quedé para ayudar a la cervatilla. Creo que en una semana estaré en marcha.**_ -

Lainie guardó silencio algunos minutos, mientras asimilaba lo que Albert le había contado. Parecía que él tenía mucha experiencia para sobrevivir a solas, disfrutando la naturaleza y conviviendo con los animales silvestres. Ella quería vivir una experiencia así, llevaba años planeándola; y justo ahora, conocía a alguien que podría darle algunas sugerencias para llevarla a cabo… ¿Sería una buena idea platicarle sus planes? ¿Los encontraría interesantes, o pensaría que sólo se trataba de los sueños fantásticos de una niña?

Albert pudo percibir que Lainie se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y permaneció en silencio cerca de ella. Había encendido la fogata y estaba preparando unas cañas para pescar.

Cuando Lainie se dio cuenta de que Albert se había acercado a la orilla y había colocado las cañas en diferentes ubicaciones antes de sentarse cómodamente en un punto que había elegido con anterioridad, lo miró seriamente, y se acercó para sentarse cerca de él, tomando una de las cañas.

\- _**Sr. Albert**_ \- comenzó titubeando aún.

\- _**¿Qué pasa?**_ \- La alentó a continuar.

\- _**Me preguntaba si acaso usted puede darme algunos consejos para viajar**_.-

\- _**¿A qué te refieres? ¿Piensas hacer algún viaje pronto?**_ -

\- _**En realidad, he estado planeándolo desde hace algún tiempo, pero sé que sólo lo podré llevar a cabo cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Y para eso todavía falta mucho… También he hecho mis propias investigaciones en los libros de geografía que hay en la biblioteca de la mansión, aunque me imagino que estar en los lugares que deseo visitar será muy distinto. Verá, tengo unas ideas magníficas, pero me falta la experiencia que usted tiene. Usted ya ha estado en muchos lugares y seguro que tiene algunas anécdotas que valen la pena guardar y compartir. Yo… yo quiero algo emocionante en mi vida, algo que pueda recordar y compartir con mi familia cuando ya sea una abuelita**_.-

\- _**Vaya, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo… y seguro que alguien de tu familia puede ayudarte con esos viajes.**_ -

\- _**Bueno, sí, hay alguien que me ha prometido llevarme, Anthony siempre cumple sus promesas. Y seguro que Stear y Archie se unirán a nosotros. Siempre estamos juntos, y este viaje es especial para nosotros. Pero me gustaría darles una sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos espera que yo pueda aportar algo más práctico a la hora de enfrentarnos a la naturaleza. Por ejemplo, cómo encender una fogata, cuál es el mejor lugar para poner una, la cantidad de ropa que hay que llevar, cuánta agua se debe almacenar o como conseguirla cuando ya no hay en las botellas. Ese tipo de cosas prácticas, que sólo se aprenden viviendo la experiencia**_.-

\- _**Lo que quieres saber es cómo sobrevivir. Si lo deseas, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas básicas. ¿Te parece que nos veamos por las tardes antes de que parta?**_ -

\- _**Oh, sí. Eso me gustaría mucho… Gracias Sr. Albert. -**_

Ese día, continuaron platicando amenamente, hasta que Lainie tuvo que regresar antes de la hora de la cena. Durante la siguiente semana Albert compartió con ella algunas de sus experiencias durante sus viajes, unas cómicas y otras más complicadas. Todo para que ella tuviera una idea más real de lo que significaba viajar ligero.

El día en que Albert partiría finalmente llegó, y Lainie fue a despedirse. En agradecimiento a su compañía y sus consejos, le regaló una cesta con frutas y algunas nueces para que tuviera algo de comer en el trayecto a su siguiente destino, y pudiera compartirlo con Pouppe.

Ante la mirada triste de Lainie, Albert le prometió regresar a visitarla en otra ocasión a Lakewood. Ante tal promesa, Lainie le dijo que cuando regresara podría hacer uso de la cabaña del bosque. Era un lugar acogedor, y podía llevar a todos los animalitos que quisiera.

Una semana después de la partida de Albert, Lainie volvió a su rutina habitual. Por las mañanas continuaba cabalgando junto a Anthony. Era el tiempo en que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía y se contaban lo que les ocurría en el día a día.

Una mañana en particular, Lainie estaba esperando a Anthony cerca del río. Mientras esperaba escuchó que alguien se acercaba. A la distancia pudo distinguir a una pequeña de cabello rubio rizado, recogido en dos coletas. Su ropa era muy sencilla, pero su actitud alegre y despreocupada la hacían verse encantadora.

La vio recostarse sobre el pasto y sacar un sobre para leer el contenido de lo que parecía ser una carta.

Sólo unos minutos después, vio a Daniel y a Elisa acercarse a la chica. Aunque ya llevaban tiempo en Lakewood, no habían convivido con los Leagan. Las propiedades de los Andley colindaban con la propiedad de los Leagan, por lo que no era extraño que se encontraran ahí.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue la manera en que Neil le quitó la carta a la chica. Definitivamente, no había mejorado sus modales con el pasar del tiempo. Algo se le cayó a la chica y Elisa lo levantó. Era un objeto brillante y seguramente de gran valor para aquella chica, que intentaba infructuosamente recuperar sus pertenencias.

Qué desagradable, tener que comportarse educadamente con esos hermanos, sin poder desenmascararlos totalmente ante la Tía Abuela. Justo cuando iba a intervenir para ayudar a la chica, vio como ésta golpeó Neil. ¡Fue asombroso! La determinación que tenía, el valor que mostró al no dejarse intimidar por ese descarado. Recuperó su tesoro y salió corriendo. Lloraba mientras se alejaba de ese lugar.

\- _**Veo, que ahora les gusta molestar a las personas indefensas. Ustedes no cambian.**_ \- Les decía mientras se acercaba montada en Luna.

\- _**¿Y tú que haces aquí?**_ \- Le preguntó Elisa.

\- _**Dando un paseo matutino. Después de todo, vivo aquí.**_ \- Le contestó Lainie.

\- _**Y sigues metiéndote donde no te llaman.**_ \- Le dijo Neil.

\- _**Digamos que no me entrometo en sus asuntos. Pero dio la casualidad que pasaba por aquí, y fui testigo de su comportamiento. Me parece que deja mucho que desear… Veamos, como enumerar sus faltas. Primero, intentar leer la correspondencia ajena, es de muy mala educación. Segundo, tomar lo que no les pertenece es aún peor. Tercero, hacer llorar a una chica indefensa, deberían avergonzarse. Cuarto, que una chica te gane Neil, y demuestre que es más fuerte que tú, bueno, eso no tiene precio. Al final creo que quedaron a mano. Deberían invertir su tiempo en cosas más productivas.**_ \- Les dijo seriamente.

\- _**Guárdate tus comentarios Elaine, aquí nadie ha pedido tu opinión.**_\- Dijo Elisa.

\- _**¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto. La verdad siempre incomoda a aquellos que pretenden ser lo que no son**_. - Le respondió Lainie.

\- _**¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso?**_ \- La confrontó Neil.

\- _**Sólo digo que la educación se demuestra en todos y cada uno de nuestros actos. La evidencia es más que abundante. Ustedes demuestran quienes son a cada momento.**_ \- Había cierta ironía en su tono de voz. - _**Pero como dije anteriormente, yo sólo estaba dando un paseo matinal. Hasta luego.**_ \- Les dijo y empezó a cabalgar alejándose de ahí.

Pensaba en esa chica, ¿a dónde habrá ido? Era muy evidente que se había convertido en el centro de las maldades de Daniel y Elisa. Sólo podía esperar que no fueran a desquitarse con ella por lo que les había dicho. No sería justo. Ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de volver a verla, y quizás ofrecerle su amistad y su ayuda.

Cualquier persona que se atreviera a poner a los Leagan en su lugar, merecía todo su respeto.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando Anthony la alcanzó.

\- _**Lainie, ¿te ocurre algo? -**_

\- _**¡Anthony! Me asustaste.**_ -

\- _**Lo siento, pero es que llevo un rato hablándote y parecías no escucharme. Dime, ¿te encuentras bien?**_ -

\- _**Sí. Muy bien. De hecho, creo que mejor que nunca. Aunque tuve un pequeño encuentro con Daniel y Elisa, hace un momento**_. -

\- _**¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te dijeron algo que te molestara? Dime.**_ -

\- _**No. Fue al revés. Creo que fui algo dura con ellos. La verdad es que siguen siendo los mismos, y no parecen querer cambiar en lo absoluto.**_ -

\- _**Hasta ahora hemos podido estar al margen de su presencia. No creo que dure mucho, pues cuando la Tía Abuela termine con sus asuntos pendientes, se instalará definitivamente con nosotros aquí en Lakewood. Y ambos sabemos, que cuando eso ocurra, Daniel y Elisa pasarán más tiempo en la mansión.**_ -

\- _**Me siento preparada para eso. No te preocupes de más. Después de lo de hoy, creo que puedo encontrar el valor para enfrentarlos de frente, cuando sea necesario.**_ -

-_**¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?**_ -

\- _**Los vi molestando a una chica. Y me asombró lo valiente que era. No se dejó de las maldades de esos dos. Pero no pude acercarme lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba. Ella sola se libró de esos dos.**_ -

\- _**Ojalá pudieras verla otra vez. Suena interesante**_.-

\- _**Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué te detuvo esta mañana? Te estuve esperando en el claro.**_ -

\- _**Bueno, yo también conocí a una chica hoy. Me llamó la atención porque estaba llorando desconsoladamente, frente al portal de las rosas. Me pareció que debía darle algo de ánimo. Cuando me acerqué, la vi en el suelo. Cuando finalmente volteó a mirarme, vi unos enormes ojos color esmeralda. Como los de mi madre. Pero lo más sorprendente fue darme cuenta de que tiene una hermosa sonrisa**_. -

\- _**¿Y qué más?**_ \- Lainie había notado un ligero brillo en la mirada de Anthony al hablar de esa chica. Quería saber un poco más.

\- _**Pues nada. Por un momento me dio la espalda, creo que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, porque no volteó cuando me despedí de ella. Me dirigí a la caballeriza, para venir a alcanzarte en Trueno**_. -

\- _**Oh, ya veo. En fin, creo que van pasarnos cosas buenas aquí en Lakewood, ¿no lo crees así, Anthony?**_ -

\- _**Estoy seguro de eso. Vamos, una carrera para ver quien llega primero a la cascada.**_ -

\- _**Anthony, espera. No hagas trampa.**_ -

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso es para que despiertes y estés atenta a todo, Lainie.**_ -

Disfrutaron juntos del paseo, cuando regresaron a la mansión, una noticia importante los estaba esperando. Habían llegado algunas cartas, y un telegrama. Las cartas eran para Lainie. Una venía de Inglaterra y la otra de West Point. El telegrama era de la Tía Abuela, quien avisaba que llegaría en dos semanas, y una gran celebración se llevaría a cabo. Haría formal su mudanza a Lakewood.

La carta de Graham, tenía un tono solemne.

_**Querida Elaine,**_

_**Estos días han sido algo difíciles. **_

_**Al principio creí, ilusamente, que el vivir en este Colegio podría ser bueno para mí. Pero he descubierto, que aunque tiene la ventaja de proporcionarme cierta privacidad y paz, es demasiado frío. **_

_**Para empezar, debo usar uniforme todos los días. Hay un uniforme especial para el invierno, uno para el verano e incluso uno para los domingos. Es muy estricto y tiene muchas reglas que hay que seguir. **_

_**El día empieza a las seis de la mañana. Si es que quiero desayunar algo antes de la primera clase que inicia a las siete. A las diez de la mañana nos dan un breve descanso, que funciona principalmente para hacer el cambio de libros y libretas. **_

_**A las once retomamos las lecciones, hasta las dos de la tarde. A esa hora debemos dirigirnos al comedor para tomar los alimentos. Después tenemos otro descanso, si es que puedes llamarlo así, porque es el tiempo que nos dan para hacer las tareas que nos deja cada catedrático. **_

_**A las cinco nos dan un tiempo para tomar el té con algún biscocho, si no lo hiciéramos así dejaríamos de ser ingleses. Después de eso estamos "libres"... **_

_**A las siete de la noche se sirve la cena y después todos debemos dirigirnos a nuestra habitación. **_

_**Debemos permanecer en el Colegio todo el tiempo y sólo podemos salir cada quinto domingo. Pero si por alguna razón, alguno de los padres no da su consentimiento, tampoco se podría salir en ese único día de libertad. Muchos de los alumnos de este colegio se refieren a él como "La cárcel", pues todo está tan vigilado que pareciera que nos han privado de la libertad. **_

_**Para mi deleite, el primer quinto domingo de este año, pude salir a festejarme mi cumpleaños. Te recordé y sólo porque me lo pediste, me comí una rebanada de pastel en tu honor. Debo decir que no me gustan mucho los dulces, pero por tratarse de una ocasión especial hice una excepción. **_

_**Otra de las cosas que te sorprendería saber, es que es un colegio para señoritas también. Tal vez, si te portas mal, te envíen aquí. Eso sería fantástico, porque podría verte más a menudo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría estudiar en Inglaterra? La ventaja que tú tendrías, es que al menos ya tienes un amigo aquí.**_

_**Espero que escribas pronto.**_

_**Tu amigo,**_

_**El caballero inglés.**_

Graham podía ser muy bromista cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo, algo en su carta le decía que en esta ocasión no estaba bromeando. Tendría que pensar muy bien lo que le respondería. Era más complicado darle ánimo desde la distancia. Recordó la tristeza que vio en los ojos de Graham cuando platicaron de su vida. Él no había dicho mucho, pero podía percibir el dolor en sus palabras.

Abrió entonces la carta de Adam, y descubrió que era directa y concisa.

_**Querida Lainie,**_

_**Hace tiempo que no te escribo. Ha sido una desconsideración de mi parte, pero he tenido muy poco tiempo libre este año. Las clases son cada vez más intensas y debo concentrar todo mi esfuerzo para alcanzar mis objetivos.**_

_**Hasta ahora, soy el primero en mi clase y eso me llena de orgullo. Sé que mis padres también están complacidos con mi desempeño y eso me alegra.**_

_**He recibido tus cartas y quiero que sepas que me da mucho gusto saber que te has adaptado favorablemente a tu nuevo hogar. Lakewood es precioso. No creo que existan muchos lugares así de hermosos y naturales. Eres muy afortunada.**_

_**Mis padres han recibido una invitación para celebrar formalmente el establecimiento de la matriarca de los Andley en Lakewood. Haré todo lo posible por asistir. Me encantaría verte de nuevo.**_

_**Espero que estés muy bien,**_

_**Adam Worthington**_

Por lo menos, podría ver pronto a su amigo. Y tendría otra pareja de baile, con quien disfrutar de la velada. Si la familia entera venía a la celebración, Alexandra tal vez también podría bailar con Anthony, Stear o Archie.

Las instrucciones que la Tía Abuela había enviado, fueron claras. Los cuatro debían estar perfectamente presentables con sus trajes escoceses.

Tres días después, hicieron la lista de los artículos que recogerían en Chicago, pues ya habían sido solicitados por adelantado. Los trajes eran hechos a la medida, y la modista de la familia ya tenía una idea de la complexión de los jóvenes. Sólo requería efectuar algunos ajustes finales, en caso de que hubieran crecido desde la última vez en que les había confeccionado sus atuendos.

La mañana siguiente, Peter los esperaba después del desayuno para llevarlos a Chicago, y terminar con sus pendientes.

Al regresar de Chicago esa tarde, los cuatro estaban cansados y decidieron tomarse un tiempo para descansar. Lainie aprovechó para escribir la carta que le enviaría a Graham.

_**Querido Caballero Inglés,**_

_**Recibí tu carta hace algunos días. Me has dejado pensando mucho en ti. Me puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser vivir en ese colegio.**_

_**Personalmente, no creo que pueda soportar tanto encierro. La idea de perder mi libertad aunque sea de esa manera, me causa escalofrío. **_

_**En cuanto a lo de portarme mal, no creo que sea una buena idea. De cualquier modo, no me enviarían a Inglaterra. Te agradezco el comentario de que al menos tú serías mi amigo si es que eso pasara.**_

_**Ahora, no sé por qué, pero presiento que hay algo más. Espero que esta carta te de ánimo y que puedas sacar la tristeza que hay en tu corazón. **_

_**Tú eres el dueño de tu propio destino, solamente tú tienes el poder de lograr ser mejor y de aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te da. De ti depende, quedarte en el vacío de la soledad o encontrar el camino que te lleve a la felicidad. Sólo tú puedes darles el poder a los demás para acercarse a ti. Quizás encuentres más amigos si les brindas la oportunidad de conocerte, así como lo hiciste conmigo.**_

_**Espero que nuestra amistad siga creciendo y que la honestidad y la confianza que hay entre nosotros se conviertan en un vínculo indestructible que nos una a través del tiempo y la distancia.**_

_**Tu amiga,**_

_**Elaine **_

También aprovechó la oportunidad para escribirle al Tío Abuelo, pues tenía tiempo que no lo hacía.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Espero que se encuentre muy bien de salud cuando reciba mi carta. Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que le escribí. Quería tener cosas interesantes que contarle y una de ellas es la fiesta que vamos a tener aquí en Lakewood dentro de dos semanas. Finalmente la Tía Abuela ha decidido hacer oficial su mudanza. Aunque como usted sabe, nosotros ya tenemos un tiempo viviendo aquí.**_

_**Desde que llegamos a Lakewood no he dejado de maravillarme. Hay una asombrosa cantidad de animales hermosos que he podido observar dentro de la propiedad. El otro día, sucedió algo bastante inquietante; durante uno de mis paseos, encontré una cervatilla atrapada en una trampa. Afortunadamente alguien ayudó a rescatarla y a curar sus heridas. Es hermosa, de verdad que sí. Tiene una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente y creo que me reconoce, porque se queda quieta, observándome cuando paseo cerca de la cascada. **_

_**Le pedí a Joseph, que organizara una búsqueda para eliminar todas las trampas y evitar que otro animalito inocente cayera en ellas. Fue muy desagradable descubrir que había cerca de veinte de ellas y que nadie supiera quien las había colocado ni cuándo. **_

_**Bueno, por ahora es todo. Prometo escribirle para contarle como estuvo el baile. Ojalá algún día pudiera venir. Me encantaría bailar con usted. **_

_**Con mucho afecto,**_

_**Elaine.**_

Al siguiente día, Lainie le pidió a Stear que la llevara al pueblo, pues quería enviar las cartas que acababa de escribir. Stear le dijo que podrían aprovechar para pasear un rato más, después de todo tenía ya un tiempo en que no habían salido juntos. Pasarían a buscar a Archie, quien últimamente pasaba sus ratos libres en el portal de Agua.

Era media mañana, y tenían todo listo. Anthony tenía algunas tareas que terminar, el Sr. Sawyer le había dejado unos ejercicios de matemáticas más avanzadas y no pudo acompañarlos.

Cuando llegaron cerca del Portal de Agua, Stear sonó el claxon del automóvil y le hicieron algunas señas a Archie para que se apresurara. En la distancia lograron ver que no se encontraba solo, pero evidentemente al escucharlos, se aproximó a ellos.

\- _**Hola, Archie. ¿Estás listo? **_\- le preguntó Stear.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Asintió Archie al tiempo en que subía al automóvil.

\- _**Estás muy contento hoy, Archie.**_ \- Le comentó Lainie.

\- _**Bueno, pues eso es porque hoy conocí a una linda gatita.**_ \- Respondió él.

\- _**Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo es eso?**_\- Stear sonaba muy intrigado.

\- _**Sí, se llama Candy White, y vive con los Leagan.**_ \- Les informó.

\- _**¿Con los Leagan?**_ \- Preguntaron al unísono Stear y Lainie.

\- _**Eso me dijo.**_ -

\- _**Vaya, pues no creo que eso sea muy bueno después de todo. ¿Y cómo es? **_\- Preguntó Stear.

\- _**Es una chiquilla muy bonita. Tiene unos enormes ojos verdes, su cabello es rubio y rizado, y tiene una maravillosa sonrisa. Además es algo así como un muchachito, porque maneja el lazo espectacularmente.**_ \- Sonreía ampliamente al recordar su encuentro con Candy.

\- _**¡Oh! ¿Y cómo es que sabes lo del lazo? ¿Acaso te atrapó?**_ \- Bromeó Lainie.

\- _**Pues algo así. Abrió sin querer la compuerta del Portal y a mi bote lo arrastró la corriente. Me lanzó una cuerda hábilmente y digamos que me ayudó a regresar a la orilla.**_ \- Archie les relató su encuentro.

\- _**Suena muy divertido**_. - Le dijo Stear.

\- _**Lo fue**_. - Le aseguró Archie.

Durante el resto del trayecto, Lainie estuvo algo pensativa. Recordaba la ocasión en que había visto a Daniel y Elisa molestar a una chica que coincidía con la descripción que Archie había hecho. Si se trataba de la misma chica, estaba segura de que no le iba muy bien en casa de los Leagan.

\- _**¿Qué pasa Lainie? De pronto te has quedado muy callada.**_ \- Observó Archie. - _**¿No estarás celosa de Candy, verdad?**_ \- Preguntó en tono burlón.

\- _**No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que me parece que la he visto en alguna parte. Estaba intentando recordar.**_ \- Le sonrió.

\- _**Tal vez estas confundida, es la primera vez que la veo por aquí.**_ \- Comentó Archie.

\- _**Sí, puede ser**_. - Asintió Lainie.

\- **Bien, hemos llegado.** \- Les dijo Stear, mientras se estacionaba frente a la oficina de correo. - _**Te esperamos aquí, y luego vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.**_ -

\- _**Sí**_. - Lainie se apresuró a entrar en la oficina y enviar sus cartas.

Cuando regresó, se pusieron de acuerdo para recoger un pedido que Archie había hecho en el Gran almacén. Había comprado unas camisas que estaban de moda en Francia y las habían mandado desde hacía ya un mes.

El tan esperado día de la celebración había llegado. El movimiento que se llevaba a cabo en la mansión había empezado desde antes del amanecer. La Tía Abuela Elroy había llegado de Chicago la noche anterior.

Todos trabajaban en perfecta sincronización, y las actividades habían sido asignadas con anterioridad. Los chicos estaban relajados a pesar del movimiento que se percibía alrededor. Afortunadamente habían terminado de preparar sus atuendos para esa ocasión especial. Tenían un poco de tiempo libre antes de que iniciara la fiesta.

Era medio día cuando Stear regresó del pueblo. Venía muy alegre, aunque sus ropas estaban húmedas. Archie lo estaba esperando cerca de la entrada y se percató de que había llegado caminando. Estaba intrigado, pues lo había visto salir en su propio automóvil.

\- _**¡Hey, Stear! ¿Y tu automóvil?**_ \- Le preguntó Archie.

\- _**Terminó en el fondo del lago.**_ \- Le comentó Stear un poco decepcionado. - _**Tendré que empezar a construir otro. Afortunadamente aún tengo algunas piezas extra.**_ \- Le sonrió.

\- _**Pues no me parece que estés muy preocupado, a decir verdad.**_ \- Le guiñó un ojo.

\- _**La verdad es que sí estoy decepcionado Archie, pero estoy seguro que lograré mejorar el modelo.**_ \- Le dijo Stear.

\- _**¿Y eso es lo que te hace tan feliz?**_ \- Le preguntó Archie.

\- _**No, en realidad lo que me hace feliz es que me encontré a Candy cuando venía de regreso. Daniel y Elisa la dejaron en el pueblo y por eso tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle por haber sido tan amable contigo el otro día.**_ -

\- _**¡Oh, Neil y Eliza nunca cambiarán! Ese par de bribones está siempre haciendo maldades.**_ \- Decía Archie.

\- _**Y ahora, ¿qué hicieron? **_\- Preguntó Lainie que acababa de regresar de su paseo en caballo.

\- _**Pues dejaron a Candy en el pueblo y Stear tuvo que traerla de regreso. Lamentablemente, ambos terminaron en el lago porque el nuevo automóvil de Stear se descompuso en el trayecto.**_ \- le resumió Archie.

\- _**¡Oh, Stear! ¿Estás bien?**_ \- Le preguntó Lainie a su primo.

\- _**Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco mojado.**_ -

\- _**Entonces, será mejor que te cambies. No queremos que te enfermes esta noche. ¿Verdad, Archie?**_ -

\- _**Sí, no te detengo más hermano, nos vemos en un rato.**_ \- Le dijo Archie.

Stear se retiró a su habitación y Archie se quedó platicando un momento más con Lainie.

\- _**Archie, me gustaría conocer a Candy. Creo que ha de ser una gran chica si ha logrado soportar a Neil y Eliza. ¿No crees?**_ \- Le decía Lainie.

\- _**Debe ser una chica con un gran carácter. Y supongo que ha de tener mucha paciencia.**_ \- Comentaba Archie.

\- _**No es nada fácil, al menos nosotros hemos estado juntos. Candy está por su propia cuenta. Tal vez, podríamos ayudarla. ¿Qué te parece?**_ -

\- _**Creo que tengo una idea. Lainie, ¿tienes algún vestido que ya no uses o del que puedas prescindir?**_ -

\- _**Tengo algunos que aún no he usado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? …Espera… espera… Oh, creo que ya entendí. Y me encantaría ayudarte. Vamos, te mostraré algunos y puedes elegir el que quieras.**_ -

\- _**Vamos. Sería estupendo que Candy viniera esta noche. Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Eliza cuando se entere.**_ -

Así, ambos subieron a la habitación de Lainie, quien sacó tres hermosos vestidos de uno de sus baúles. El primero, era de seda rosa, con grandes holanes en las orillas de las mangas y en la orilla de la falda. El segundo, tenía un hermoso corte princesa. La parte superior era de color negro y la falda era de color rojo con blanco. El tercero, era de color marfil, con toques de verde olivo. Eran vestidos muy elegantes y finos. Diseñados especialmente para Lainie, representaban su lugar en la familia Andley.

Eligieron el tercer vestido, porque llamaría más la atención y resaltaría mucho las características de Candy. Archie escribió una invitación y la agregó a la caja en la que habían guardado el vestido. Lainie decidió agregar un par de zapatos, esperando que fueran de la talla correcta. Además de dos cintas para el cabello, pues según lo que recordaba, Candy usaba dos coletas.

Cuando terminaron, le pidieron a Peter que llevara la invitación y el regalo a casa de los Leagan. Cuando Peter iba saliendo, Stear se le acercó para pedirle que llevara una invitación a casa de los Leagan, sin imaginar que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, muchísimas gracias a mis queridas amigas:

_**denisegmiza, Ms Puddle, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paolau2, Josie, ccc73 y Lulushkita**_ por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios.

Espero que tengan un fabuloso fin de semana y nos leemos pronto.


	22. Capítulo 21 Celebración

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Los nuevos personajes nos han brindado una perspectiva diferente. La historia se ha unido ya a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, finalmente han aparecido dos personajes primordiales, "Albert y Candy". La intención no es relatar las vivencias de Candy fielmente, sino descubrir lo que acontece en las vidas de los otros personajes. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

El hombre que ayuda a Lainie a rescatar a la cervatilla se llama Albert y se convierte rápidamente en un buen amigo de Lainie. Ella decide mantener en secreto su presencia y lo visita todos los días durante su estancia en Lakewood.

Graham nos cuenta lo difícil que ha sido para él adaptarse a su nueva vida en el Colegio al que denomina "La Cárcel".

Desde la distancia, Lainie logra ver a una jovencita que es el principal objetivo de las maldades de Daniel y Eliza, aunque percibe en ella la fortaleza necesaria para hacerles frente, motivo por el cual ella la admira.

Archie y Stear tienen la oportunidad de conocer a esa chica y descubren que se llama Candy y que está trabajando para la familia Leagan.

La celebración de la mudanza a Lakewood ya está por ocurrir, Archie y Lainie tienen una idea magnífica para incluir a Candy en la fiesta.

¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se descubra el plan de los dos jóvenes más chicos del cuarteto? ¿Cómo reaccionará la familia Leagan ante tal acción?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

**CAPITULO 21**

**Celebración en Lakewood**

Cuando Peter iba saliendo, Stear se le acercó para pedirle que llevara una invitación a casa de los Leagan, sin imaginar que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

\- _**Peter, espera por favor.**_ \- Le dijo Stear, quien lo estaba buscando para pedirle un encargo.

\- _**Por supuesto, joven Alistair. ¿Qué se le ofrece?**_ \- Inquirió solícito el chofer.

\- _**Quisiera que llevaras esta invitación a casa de la familia Leagan.**_ \- Le informaba al tiempo en que le entregaba un sobre blanco con el sello de los Andley.

\- _**Con mucho gusto joven. En este momento lo llevaré.**_ \- Accedió y se dio la media vuelta para salir en dirección de la casa de la familia Leagan.

_**=== FLASHBACK ===**_

Sarah Leagan estaba esperando la llegada de su chofer. Stewart había ido a recoger en un pequeño orfanato cerca de Sunville, a Candice White, la niña que sería la dama de compañía de su querida hija Eliza.

Aunque el Sr. Robert Leagan había decidido traer a una huérfana, la Sra. Sarah Leagan no terminaba de convencerse. Por ese motivo, estaba ansiosa de alcanzar a su marido, y tratar de convencerlo para que desistiera de esa idea.

Al ver llegar a su chofer, comprendió que sería difícil dar marcha atrás, sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo por última vez; al menos trataría de convencerlo para que no hiciera una adopción de forma legal. No quería compartir el patrimonio de sus hijos con alguien que no llevaba su sangre.

\- _**Llegas tarde, Stewart.**_ \- Le dijo con reproche en la voz. Y dirigiéndose a la pequeña que venía con él, se percató de que estaba mojada, por lo que le preguntó - _**¿Acaso te caíste en el lago?**_ \- Sin esperar a que le respondiera, se dirigió a una de las empleadas. - _**Dorothy, enséñale su cuarto.**_ \- Volviendo su mirada a Stewart, le dijo al tiempo en que se encaminaba en su dirección. - _**Stewart, el coche.**_ \- e inmediatamente lo abordó, dejando atrás a Dorothy y a la pequeña de nombre Candice White.

Una vez que entró en la oficina de su esposo, le dijo - _**Querido, necesito hablar contigo.**_ -

\- _**¿Qué sucede Sarah?**_ \- la cuestionó él. Al tiempo en que le indicaba donde sentarse.

\- _**¿Acaso has perdido el buen juicio? Aun no comprendo cómo se te ocurrió que nuestros hijos tuvieran a una huérfana como compañía.**_

\- _**¡Oh! Entonces, ya llegó la niña que enviaron del Hogar de Pony. Dime, ¿cómo es? **_\- sonrió complacido mientras cuestionaba a su esposa.

\- _**Robert, esto será un desastre. Daniel y Eliza deben socializar con los Andley, no con alguien como Candice White.-**_

\- _**En esta ocasión te equivocas, Sarah. Hasta ahora, no han sido capaces de ganarse la confianza de ese cuarteto.**_ \- Dijo tajante.

\- _**Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, querido.**_ -

\- _**No lo creo… Desde que se conocieron, me parece que no han hecho grandes avances. Por el contrario, me da la impresión de que cada vez se alejan más…**_-

\- _**A mí me parece que hacen buenas parejas. ¿Acaso no has visto lo bien que se ven durante las reuniones sociales?**_ \- Decía Sarah con una voz soñadora.

\- _**Precisamente es por eso que te lo digo. ¿Crees que no sé, que sólo ha sido porque Madame Elroy ha intervenido? No te engañes, Sarah. Por el momento, esos chicos hacen lo que ella les pide, pero llegará el tiempo en que eso deje de ocurrir. Y entonces, ¿quién te dice que voluntariamente continuarán con nuestros hijos?**_ \- Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. - _**Además, algo me dice que Madame Elroy ya no está tan convencida. Algo pasó desde que mandó a llamar a Daniel. El que no haya invitado a nuestros hijos a pasar las vacaciones con ella en Londres y Escocia, aún me tiene intrigado.**_ -

\- _**Todavía tenemos tiempo, Robert. Todavía podemos manipular la situación. Si somos discretos, tal vez podamos lograr que se comprometan desde ahora. Solo debemos tener paciencia.**_ \- Insistía ella.

\- _**Las cosas no se solucionarán así, y lo sabes. Por eso decidí que tuvieran a Candice. Si logran aprender algo de ella, seguramente podremos tener una oportunidad. No lo arruines, Sarah. Esta podría ser la única opción que nos queda.**_ \- Había fruncido el ceño, en señal de molestia. Podía ver cómo se les iba la oportunidad de llegar a los estratos más altos del clan.

\- _**No estoy de acuerdo, querido. Por el momento se hará como pides. Pero te puedo asegurar que nos vamos a arrepentir. **_\- Finalizó la conversación y se dirigió a la puerta. Regresaría a casa, a esperar hasta que se dieran las últimas instrucciones con relación a esa huérfana.

_**=== FIN DE FLASHBACK ===**_

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia Leagan, una pequeña de cabellos rubios llegaba a su habitación, sus hermosos ojos verdes se veían empañados por las lágrimas que derramaba sin poderlas contener.

Una vez más había sido humillada por Eliza. No podía comprender el motivo por el que era maltratada de esa manera. Lo único que quería, era imaginar lo que sería usar un vestido tan bonito. Hasta dónde podía, intentaba encajar en esa familia. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles; antes bien, aumentaban la intensidad de las agresiones.

Recordaba la emoción que había sentido cuando se enteró de que sería adoptada. Quizás la suerte la acompañaría y podría ser feliz, tal como lo eran otros de los chicos que también habían sido adoptados antes que ella. Pero esa alegría solo había durado hasta que llegó a Sunville y conoció a la familia que supuestamente la iba a adoptar.

Había sido un gran mal entendido; primero, no sería adoptada como una hija, sino que sería la dama de compañía de la señorita de la casa. Segundo, no había sido recibida con agrado, pues al parecer, ninguno de los hermanos estaba a gusto con la decisión del Sr. Leagan. Tercero, la Sra. Leagan, tampoco había mostrado estar de acuerdo con que ella hubiera llegado. Cuarto, desde el principio había sido enviada a comer con los empleados en lugar de convivir con la familia. Quinto, sería degrada a servirle a Daniel y a Eliza. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Jamás se imaginó que la harían llorar de esta manera. Era tan difícil resistir tanto.

Por otra parte, pensó que también le habían ocurrido cosas lindas. Primero, había encontrado al príncipe de la colina; al menos aquel muchacho era muy parecido. Aunque había visitado el portal donde lo vio aquella ocasión varias veces con la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo, había sido en vano, pues no había señales de él. Segundo, en su lugar había conocido a Archivald, un integrante de la familia Andley. Según había descubierto, se trataba de una familia muy importante, que era dueña de grandes propiedades que lindaban con la de la familia Leagan. Tercero, había conocido al hermano mayor de Archivald, Alistair. Él le había dicho que era primo de Eliza. Ambos hermanos habían sido muy galantes y amables con ella, le habían caído muy bien. ¿Quién iba a decir que pertenecían a la misma familia? Sin duda eran muy distintos.

Su llanto iba disminuyendo, se convencía a sí misma de permanecer entusiasta, seguiría intentando, seguiría sonriendo, seguiría disfrutando. Apreciaría las cosas buenas más que las malas, por ella, por la Srita. Pony y la hermana María, por el príncipe de la colina.

En otra parte de la casa, los miembros de la familia Leagan se encontraban reunidos en la sala, cuando el mayordomo les entregó una caja y dos sobres que había llevado un mensajero de la familia Andley.

\- _**Acaba de venir el mensajero de los Andley, Señor.**_ \- Decía el mayordomo, mientras entregaba la correspondencia.

El Sr. Robert Leagan, abría el primer sobre, y leía su contenido.

\- _**¡Mmh! ¿Qué significa esto?**_ \- Comento el Sr. Leagan.

\- _**¿Qué es? **_\- Le preguntó Sarah, intrigada por la expresión de su esposo.

\- _**Es una invitación a la celebración de los Andley de esta tarde.**_ \- Contestó parcamente.

\- _**Pero si ya hemos recibido la invitación, querido.**_ \- Le respondió Sarah.

Ante eso, él leyó en voz alta el contenido de la invitación.

_**Solicito amablemente la presencia de la Srita. Candice White a la fiesta de los Andley que se celebrará en la Mansión de Lakewood esta tarde. Por favor asegúrense de que asista con ustedes. **_

_**Alistair Cornwell Andley**_

\- _**Papá, ¿dices que Stear invita a Candy?**_ \- Eliza espetó sorprendida.

\- _**¿Dónde la habrá conocido? **_\- Preguntó Daniel.

\- _**Hay otra invitación de Archie. - **_Continuó el Sr. Leagan.

\- _**¿De Archie también? **_\- Casi grita Eliza.

\- _**¿Qué habrá pasado?**_ \- Inquirió Sarah.

\- _**Además esta caja viene dirigida a Candy.**_ \- Comentó nuevamente el Sr. Leagan.

\- _**¿Qué es papá?**_ \- Le preguntó Eliza.

\- _**No lo sé, hija. Pero vamos a averiguarlo.**_ \- Y dirigiéndose a su esposa le dijo - _**Quiero que Candy venga aquí.**_ -

Después de dar las instrucciones correspondientes, esperaron a que Candy llegara. La incertidumbre se podía percibir en el ambiente. Los rostros de Daniel y Eliza estaban tensos y el disgusto ya se notaba en ellos.

Cuando Candy llegó, el Sr. Leagan la cuestionó - _**Candy, ¿conoces a Stear y Archie?**_ -

\- _**Sí.**_ \- contestó ella con completa seguridad.

\- _**¡Oh!**_ \- Se sorprendió Eliza.

\- _**¿Dónde los conociste Candy?**_ \- Sarah estaba demasiado intrigada.

\- _**Los conocí por casualidad. Los he visto sólo una vez. Fue hace poco**_. - Le contestó Candy.

\- _**¿Por casualidad? ¡No te creo!**_ \- Explotó Eliza.

\- _**Ellos te han invitado a la fiesta de hoy, Candy.**_ \- Le informó el Sr. Leagan, al tiempo en que le entregaba las invitaciones.

\- _**¡Oh, gracias! ... ¡Ellos me han invitado! ¡Stear y Archie me han invitado! **_\- Candy se emocionó al ver los sobres.

\- _**¡No! ¡No quiero que vaya con nosotros! **_\- Exclamó Eliza al borde de la frustración.

\- _**¡Oh!**_ \- Se entristeció Candy.

\- _**Lo lamento Eliza, pero ella nos acompañará. Después de todo ha sido invitada, y no podemos ignorar eso.**_ \- Dijo el Sr. Leagan.

\- _**De acuerdo. Pero, ¿tiene un vestido qué ponerse?**_ \- Intervino Daniel, con la intención de buscar algún pretexto para evitar llevarla.

\- _**Es un problema. ¡No puede ir con ese vestido!**_ \- Dijo Eliza, refiriéndose a la ropa que Candy usaba con un tono de desprecio.

\- _**Eliza, ¿por qué no le prestas uno de los tuyos? **_\- Inquirió el Sr. Leagan.

\- _**¡¿Uno de los míos?!**_ \- Se escandalizó.

\- _**Eliza, préstale uno de tus vestidos. Quedaremos muy mal si la llevamos así. Ella no tiene nada qué ponerse.**_ \- Confirmó la Sra. Leagan.

\- _**Por supuesto que no. No lo haré.**_ \- Contestó Eliza.

\- _**¡Eliza!**_ \- Le llamó la atención el Sr. Leagan. Volteando a ver a Candy le dijo - _**Candy, esta caja también es para ti.**_ \- y le entregó la caja que venía con los sobres.

\- _**¡¿Para mí?! **_\- Se sorprendió Candy. Tomó la caja y se disponía a abrirla, cuando sintió las miradas intensas del resto de la familia.

Puso la caja en el suelo y delicadamente desató el moño que la mantenía cerrada. Cuando retiró la tapa, dejó al descubierto un delicado papel de seda que envolvía coquetamente el contenido.

Encima del papel de seda encontró otro sobre, de color rosado con un delicioso aroma a jazmines. Llevaba su nombre escrito con una fina caligrafía. Lo tomó y al abrirlo encontró una carta que decía:

**Querida Candy,**

**Ansío tener el placer de conocerte esta tarde, en la recepción que se llevará a cabo en la Mansión de Lakewood. **

**Me alegra poder ayudarte a vestir apropiadamente. Espero, que el ajuar que te envío, sea de tu agrado y de tu talla. **

**Gracias por ser tan amable con Stear y Archie.**

**Elaine W. Andley**

Candy estaba intrigada y muy sorprendida. No conocía a Elaine W. Andley, pero esa chica estaba ansiosa de conocerla a ella. Tenía que ser alguien cercano a Stear y a Archie, pues le agradecía su comportamiento para con ellos.

Continuó descubriendo el contenido de aquella caja, encontrándose con un hermoso vestido de color marfil. Los detalles de las orillas resaltaban en verde olivo y le conferían un toque distinguido y elegante. Tenía una cinturilla adornada con flores de seda verde, en el cuello tenía otras flores más pequeñas distribuidas equitativamente para darle un toque femenino y delicado. La tela era suave y sedosa. Sin duda el vestido ideal de una princesa.

Adicionalmente, dos lazos bastante largos para adornar su larga cabellera. Los zapatos, exquisitos y muy cómodos. Todo el conjunto había sido pensado y seleccionado cuidadosamente.

Los ojos de Eliza, se abrieron muy grandes. Se había quedado muda por un momento, al ver el contenido de la caja. Sintió una rabia indescifrable, pues era evidentemente más bonito que el que ella se había comprado. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿En qué momento había sido relegada por una huérfana? ¿Cómo se vería el hecho de que una sirvienta fuera mejor vestida que ella a la fiesta? No podía permitirlo.

\- _**¡No! ¡Candy no puede llevar ese vestido! … ¡Mamá no puedes permitirlo!**_ \- Gritó enfurecida.

\- _**¡Eliza! **_\- Volvió a llamarle la atención el Sr. Leagan. - _**No hay nada qué hacer al respecto. Es bastante claro que los Andley desean su presencia esta tarde, además, el vestido ha sido un obsequio para ella. Con eso queda solucionado el problema de su arreglo.**_ \- Le dijo tajantemente.

\- _**¡Pero, papá…!**_ \- Continuó quejándose. Le temblaba el labio inferior, apretaba los puños en señal de coraje. Debía mantener el control. No podía desafiar abiertamente a su padre.

\- _**Nada de peros, Eliza. Ya está decidido.**_ \- Hizo una pequeña pausa. Observó el reloj de su bolsillo y continuó... - _**Se está haciendo tarde. Es mejor que se apresuren a arreglarse. Deseo que lleguemos puntuales.**_ \- Dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta. - _**Vamos, Sarah. Nos queda poco tiempo. Neil, Eliza, vayan a sus habitaciones.**_ \- Esperó a que todos salieran de la habitación, para salir él también. Siguió a su hija hasta su habitación, y una vez a solas le dijo - _**Eliza, espero que te comportes a la altura de estas circunstancias. Los Andley han invitado a Candice directamente. Es una situación poco común. Por lo tanto, debemos acatar su decisión… **_\- Miraba a su hija directamente a los ojos. Había percibido el malestar que se había generado en ella al ver el regalo que le habían enviado a Candy. - _**Entiendo muy bien, como te sientes, hija. Pero en esta ocasión, debes obedecer. Candice debe llevar ese vestido, ellos estarán esperando verla llegar con él. Si hiciéramos algún cambio, lo único que lograríamos sería ofender a los Andley, y en este momento, es lo que menos debemos hacer. Espero que tú y Neil lo entiendan. **_-

Candy se quedó sola en la sala. Asombrada por los acontecimientos. Emocionada, porque iría a su primer baile. Se sentía como en un cuento de hadas. Como un personaje de esas historias que la Hermana María solía leerles a los chicos del orfanato antes de dormir.

Recogió el vestido, los zapatos y las cintas. Los puso nuevamente en la caja, y se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Tenía que arreglarse ella misma, por lo que necesitaría todo el tiempo del que aun disponía.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Durante ese tiempo, en otro lugar, una fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar. Algunos invitados llegarían antes, pues se hospedarían en la Mansión de Lakewood.

La familia Worthington iba en camino. Durante el trayecto, el Sr. y la Sra. Worthington se habían mostrado bastante serenos. Habían observado con gusto el comportamiento de su querido hijo. Adam iba elegantemente vestido con su uniforme de gala. Se le percibía algo nervioso e impaciente. Una actitud poco usual en él. Constantemente solía observar por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que recorrían desde Chicago hacia Sunville, donde se encontraba la Mansión de Lakewood.

Por otra parte, Alexandra estaba tranquila, observando divertida los nervios de su hermano. Adam no dejaba de tamborilear sus largos dedos enguantados. Constantemente se acomodaba en el asiento, y observaba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

\- _**¡Ya cálmate Adam, pronto llegaremos!**_ \- Le había dicho Alexandra.

\- _**Pero si estoy calmado.**_ \- Había expresado Adam.

\- _**Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Por favor, ya deja de mirar el reloj. Me parece que has verificado la hora unas veinte veces en los últimos quince minutos.**_ \- Le decía su hermana.

\- _**No exageres. Tan sólo han sido cuatro.**_ \- Le decía seriamente.

\- _**Pues, hasta donde yo sé, los minutos siguen teniendo 60 segundos y las horas 60 minutos. El recorrido completo dura 3 horas, y ya llevamos dos de camino. **_\- Continuaba Alexandra.

\- _**Lo que nos da una suma de 120 minutos y 7,200 segundos.**_ \- Replicó Adam con un tono de voz bastante neutral.

\- _**¡Vaya! ¡Pero si llevas la cuenta!**_ \- Se sorprendió.

\- _**Alexa, ya deja en paz a tu hermano.**_ \- Le sonrió la Sra. Caroline Worthington.

\- _**Pero, mami. No le estoy haciendo nada. Es verdad, ya me está poniendo nerviosa. No se ha quedado quieto desde que salimos de Chicago.**_ \- Expresó Alexandra.

\- _**Bueno, es natural que se ponga así. Después de todo, va a volver a ver a Elaine.**_ \- Dijo la Sra. Caroline con un poco de humor y ternura.

\- _**¡Madre! Esa no es la razón.**_ \- Se sonrojó Adam sin poder evitarlo.

\- _**Si tú lo dices, cariño.**_ \- Le sonrió ella.

\- _**Bien, bien. Dejen el asunto en paz.**_ \- Intervino el Sr. Auguste Worthington, quien había observado a su hijo durante el trayecto. Conociendo el carácter serio y formal de su hijo, sabía que no le era fácil expresar abiertamente sus emociones.

Así transcurrió el resto del trayecto, en su mayoría en silencio, y los ocupantes del vehículo intercambiaban miradas de complicidad. Eran una familia muy unida, algo fuera de lo convencional, porque contrario a lo que la sociedad esperaba, Auguste y Caroline siempre expresaron el amor que sentían por sus dos hijos.

Al llegar a la entrada principal de la Mansión de Lakewood, los cuatro jóvenes Andley ya los estaban esperando para darles la bienvenida. Anthony, Stear y Archie portaban elegantes kilts, representando al Clan Andley, con todos los accesorios que correspondían a una celebración tan importante como la que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

Lainie se encontraba al frente. Se veía hermosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño. En la coronilla llevaba una tiara de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados. Su vestido era de color gris claro, confeccionado en seda, de corte princesa, que le daba algo de vuelo a la larga falda. En el escote llevaba un bordado de diminutos diamantes que resplandecían con la luz del ocaso. Como complemento especial llevaba el tartán del Clan cruzado por el hombro izquierdo, contrario a los chicos, que lo llevaban cruzado por el hombro derecho.

Les dieron una calurosa bienvenida, guiándolos al salón donde se encontraba la Tía Abuela. Algunos de los empleados se encargaron de llevar el equipaje que traían a sus respectivas habitaciones en el Segundo piso.

\- _**Me alegro mucho de que llegaran.**_ \- Les dijo la Tía Abuela. - _**Espero que hayan tenido un viaje placentero.**_ \- Continuó.

\- _**Muchas gracias, Madame Elroy.**_ \- Le dijo el Sr. Auguste. - _**El viaje fue bastante agradable. **_\- Asintió. Le tomó la mano derecha para besar su dorso.

La Sra. Caroline le hizo una reverencia y los jóvenes Worthington se comportaron como era debido.

\- _**Es bueno saberlo. Por favor, pasen. Pueden subir a sus habitaciones para refrescarse un poco, antes de que dé comienzo la celebración. Los demás invitados empezarán a llegar pronto. **_\- Indicó la dama.

\- _**Con su permiso, entonces.**_ \- Se despidieron al unísono.

\- _**Jóvenes, ¿por qué no los acompañan?**_ \- Refiriéndose a sus queridos sobrinos.

\- _**Por supuesto Tía Abuela.**_ \- Los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta para acompañar a sus huéspedes.

En el camino, conversaron un poco, Alexandra y Lainie. Ambas jovencitas se veían hermosas. La hija de los Worthington usaba un vestido azul marino, con detalles en rosa pálido. Su elegancia natural la hacía destacar en cualquier reunión, además de su hermoso cabello negro y la profundidad de sus ojos color miel.

Ya se escuchaban las pruebas de sonido de la orquesta que tocaría durante el baile. Las mesas estaban cubriéndose con diferentes platillos y bebidas. Los enormes arreglos florales que inundaban el lugar, proporcionaban un delicado perfume al ambiente. Todo era perfecto. Muchos invitados habían llegado ya y se encontraban conversando animadamente dispersos en el gran Salón.

Stear se preguntaba, si los Leagan tardarían mucho en llegar, pues quería sorprender a los demás con la presencia de Candy. Poco imaginaba que Archie y Lainie estaban igualmente deseosos de verla llegar. El único que parecía darse cuenta de los nervios de sus primos y de su hermanita era Anthony.

Adam por su parte, contemplaba disimuladamente a Lainie. Había estado muy nervioso en el trayecto, porque deseaba verla. Aunque su amistad se hacía cada día más estrecha, él deseaba poder estar más cerca. La distancia y el tiempo que transcurría entre cada una de las misivas, le hacía sentir un poco inseguro. Desde el momento en que la conoció, supo en su interior que ella sería una hermosa dama. Estaba seguro de que si esperaba el tiempo suficiente, llegaría el momento de poder expresarle la ternura y el cariño que empezaba a sentir por ella. La emoción que sintió justo en el momento que posó su mirada en ella esta tarde al llegar, casi lo dejó mudo. Se veía tan bella y reluciente. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir. Cuando tomó su pequeña mano para besar su dorso, su corazón latió aceleradamente. La sonrisa que ella le obsequió, lo dejó helado; con ganas de detener el tiempo para siempre en ese breve instante.

Un pensamiento profundo salió de su corazón, y una promesa que él mismo hacía en silencio, cobró vida.

_**Aunque tenga que esperar mil veranos o una eternidad, te esperaré.**_

_**Hasta que pueda sostenerte en mis brazos, y escucharte suspirar, te esperaré.**_

_**Dejaré que vivas lo suficiente, que vayas a donde quieras ir,**_

_**Mientras tanto, cada día recordaré, cuanto te amo.**_

_**Aunque tenga que esperar por siempre, te esperaré.**_

_**Mientras tanto el reloj seguirá marcando, hora tras hora.**_

_**Pero el tiempo de espera llegará a su fin,**_

_**Hasta entonces, te esperaré. **_

_**Cuando algún día, finalmente te des cuenta,**_

_**Y decidas brindarme una oportunidad,**_

_**Me encontrarás aquí, en ésta espera.**_

_**Entonces, estarás a mi lado y yo junto a ti, **_

_**Para compartir por siempre el amor. (1) **_

La seguía contemplando, y se percató de una ligera inquietud en el semblante de tres de los Andley. Se preguntaba ¿a qué se debía?

En ese momento, Stear y Archie se acercaron a la entrada. Se escuchaba el motor de un vehículo aproximándose. Inmediatamente, Lainie y Anthony se disculparon un momento con los jóvenes Worthington, pues debían recibir a los siguientes invitados. Así, Adam y Alexandra se retiraron hacia el gran Salón.

Cuando se aproximaron a la entrada, escucharon las voces de los hermanos Leagan.

\- _**¿Dónde está Anthony?**_ \- Preguntaba Eliza evidentemente emocionada.

En ese momento, el rostro de Anthony, se puso pálido. Lainie lo tomó del brazo, en señal de apoyo. Debían guardar la compostura. Por un instante, Anthony deseó no tener que recibirla, pero pudo más en él el sentido de la responsabilidad. Después de dudar un minuto, continuaron su marcha y llegaron al tiempo en que Stear y Archie besaban las manos de una jovencita.

Ella se sonrojó ante el galante gesto de ambos hermanos, quienes la admiraban sorprendidos del cambio en ella.

\- _**Bienvenida, Candy. Luces muy hermosa hoy.**_ \- Le había dicho Archie, sonriendo complacido.

\- _**Definitivamente pareces una princesa.**_ \- Le decía Stear, mientras la observaba intrigado.

Candy, estaba sonrojada y un poco apenada por la efusividad de la bienvenida. Retiró bruscamente sus manos y se quedó observándolos un momento.

\- _**Vamos, esos no son modales. Danos la mano. Nosotros te escoltaremos.**_ \- Decía Archie al tiempo en que extendía su mano para tomar la de Candy.

Candy dudó nuevamente, cuando escuchó la voz de una joven que se acercaba a ellos. - _**Bienvenida, Candy. Es un placer conocerte finalmente.**_ \- Le decía Lainie al tiempo en que le extendía la mano para saludarla. - _**Yo soy Elaine, soy prima de Stear y Archie. Puedes llamarme Lainie. **_-

Candy sonrió en dirección a ella, dándole la mano y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de Anthony la interrumpió. - _**Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes.**_ -

Candy se quedó inmóvil, observando sorprendida a Anthony. Stear, Archie y Lainie los observaron curiosos, pues parecía que no era la primera vez que se veían.

\- _**¡Qué curioso! ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?**_ \- Preguntó intrigado Stear.

Entonces, Eliza apareció interrumpiendo la conversación. - _**¡Anthony!**_ _**¡Anthony! ¿Qué haces?**_ -

\- _**Mi nombre es Anthony. Anthony Brown**_. - Dijo con una voz muy agradable y en tono amable dirigiéndose a Candy.

\- _**Yo soy Candice White.**_ \- Le dijo ella tímidamente.

\- _**¡Mi sirvienta!**_ \- Intervino Eliza.

Candy se sintió avergonzada, pero pudo decir que había venido a casa de la familia Leagan para ser la dama de compañía de Eliza. Eliza, seguía intentando hacerla quedar mal ante los ojos de Anthony, pues pudo darse cuenta del interés que él había mostrado en Candy al llegar.

\- _**Aunque hoy estés vestida como una princesa, no dejas de ser una huérfana que trabaja como mi sirvienta.**_ \- Continuó Eliza.

\- _**Ya está bien.**_ \- Interrumpió Lainie. - _**El día de hoy es nuestra invitada, y como todos los invitados, será tratada con cortesía.**_ \- Miró a Eliza seriamente. - _**Además, no creo que ser huérfano sea malo. **_\- Dijo mientras miraba condescendiente a Candy.

Anthony veía a su hermanita con admiración. Girándose hacia Candy le dijo sonriendo. - _**Si hubiera sabido que estabas con los Leagan, te hubiera enviado una invitación yo también. Así que estás mucho más invitada que todos los demás, porque tienes cuatro invitaciones.**_ -

\- _**¡Mmh!**_ \- Murmuró Eliza con desagrado.

\- _**¡Gracias!**_ \- Sonrió Candy.

\- _**Anthony, ¿cómo es que conociste a Candy?**_ \- Lo cuestionó Eliza, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y solicitaba su atención.

\- _**Recuerdo que vi a Candy por primera vez en el portal de las Rosas.**_ \- Comenzó su relato, soltándose disimuladamente del agarre de Eliza.

En ese momento, Samuel, se aproximó a ellos para informarles que los estaban esperando ya en el gran Salón.

Lainie por su parte, se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Anthony. Se preguntaba, cuándo exactamente había conocido a Candy, y si sería en la misma ocasión en que ella la había visto desde lejos; cuando descubrió cómo era el objetivo de las burlas y bromas pesadas de Daniel y Eliza.

En otro momento se lo preguntaría, por ahora se proponía hacer que Candy disfrutara de la velada en compañía de ellos. Lo primero que haría, sería presentarla con sus amigos, y la mantendría alejada lo mejor posible de aquel par.

\- _**Queridos amigos, queremos presentarles a alguien especial. Se llama Candy.**_ \- Les dijo Lainie a Adam y a Alexandra.

\- _**Qué bonito nombre.**_ \- Dijo Alexandra. - _**Encantada de conocerte. Mi nombre es Alexandra Worthington.**_ \- Le dijo extendiéndole la mano derecha para saludarla. - _**Este es mi hermano Adam.**_ \- Dijo refiriéndose al apuesto joven que estaba parado junto a ella.

\- _**Es un placer Señorita Candy.**_ \- Le dijo Adam tomando su mano derecha para besar su dorso. - _**Nos alegra conocer a los amigos de nuestros amigos, y por supuesto nos gustaría ser tus amigos también, ¿no es así, Alexa?**_ \- Le sonrió a su hermana.

\- _**Por supuesto. **_\- Asintió ella. - _**Por cierto, aún falta alguien más en nuestro pequeño grupo. **_\- Continuó.

\- _**No la veremos esta noche. Nos informaron que su regreso está programado hasta la próxima semana. Hasta entonces llegarán de España. **_\- Dijo Lainie.

Eliza observó impotente, cómo el cuarteto Andley llevaba a Candy hacia el interior de la mansión. Los vio presentarla a los hermanos Worthington, quienes al instante la saludaron cordialmente. Desde la distancia observaba como Candy se iba convirtiendo en el centro de atención. Necesitaba idear algo para separarla del grupo, por lo que decidió ir en busca de su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando con un ligero sonido de campanillas la Tía Abuela llamó la atención de todos los invitados, se disponía a dar su discurso de bienvenida y así finalmente invitarlos a todos a disfrutar del banquete.

\- _**Queridos parientes del Clan Andley, sean todos bienvenidos. Queridos amigos sean bienvenidos.**_ \- Decía al tiempo en que los saludaba con un gesto solemne y un asentimiento. - _**Aunque la mansión de Lakewood no ha sido utilizada con frecuencia en los últimos años, he decidido mudarme oficialmente a esta casa, en compañía de mis queridos nietos. Creo que ustedes recuerdan a mis cuatro dulces y cariñosos nietos, Anthony, Elaine, Alistair y Archivald.**_ \- Continuaba mientras los buscaba con la mirada. Pudo verlos en compañía de los hermanos Worthington y de una jovencita elegantemente vestida. - _**Acérquense por favor.**_ \- Les solicitó. Elaine tomó la mano de Candy y con una amable sonrisa la jaló para que los acompañara. Cuando finalmente se pararon junto a la Tía Abuela, ella continuó con su discurso. - _**Nuestra mudanza aquí ha sido aprobada por el Tío Abuelo William. Como ustedes sabrán queridos, yo guardo un grato recuerdo de esta casa. Y para festejar mi regreso, fue que decidí hacer una gran fiesta. ¡Si, sí! Una gran fiesta. De la cual todos ustedes que son mis familiares y queridos invitados, son mis predilectos.**_ \- En ese momento, el estómago de Archivald hizo un ruido bastante audible; como se encontraba junto a la Tía Abuela, ella pudo escucharlo. Candy también lo escuchó y no pudo evitar que una risilla saliera de su pecho.

\- _**¿Quién ha sido?**_ \- Inquirió seriamente la Tía Abuela.

\- _**Oh, lo siento.**_ \- Candy se disculpó.

\- _**Perdona, Tía Abuela, he sido yo quien la hizo reír.**_ \- Dijo Archie, al tiempo en que su estómago sonaba de nuevo. - _**Es que creo que ya tengo hambre.**_ \- Dijo un poco sonrojado al tiempo en que agachaba la mirada.

\- _**Entonces hagamos un brindis.**_ \- Sugirió Anthony, al tiempo en que tomaba una copa de ponche.

\- _**¡Por la Tía Abuela!**_ \- Dijo el cuarteto al unísono, levantando sendas copas con la mano derecha.

\- _**¡Oh, niños!**_ \- Exclamó la Tía Abuela emocionada. - _**Creo que ya fue suficiente discurso. Pasemos todos a la mesa. Espero que disfruten del banquete.**_ \- Les dijo a todos sus invitados.

El cuarteto tenía una mesa especial, en la que se sentaron con sus amigos. Para que Candy no se sintiera intimidada por la gran formalidad que se requería al servir los alimentos, le fueron indicando disimuladamente paso a paso cómo comportarse. La cena fue servida y todos los platillos estuvieron exquisitos. Al final cuando llegó el turno de los panecillos y los postres, fue Archie quien exclamó con alegría, que esos eran sus favoritos, indicando los que tenían crema batida. Todos sonrieron y los probaron, mostrando estar de acuerdo con la observación de Archie.

La cena terminó, y faltaba muy poco para que el baile diera comienzo. Por un momento Anthony, Stear y Archie se quedaron viendo, antes de empezar un relato que incluía el viejo reloj de la Torre del Sur. Era una historia familiar tétrica acerca de una de las habitaciones del tercer piso. Comúnmente esas áreas estaban destinadas a almacenar objetos antiguos, curiosidades que algunos de los antepasados del Clan habían atesorado. También estaban las efigies de sus ancestros, hechas de cera, las cuales la Tía Abuela les había mostrado cuando les impartió las clases de genealogía. El relato mencionaba que al marcar las diez de la noche en la torre del Sur, una luz iluminaba una de las habitaciones que supuestamente estaba vacía. Entonces, aparecía un hombre con sombrero de copa y capa negra. Deambulaba solitario por el tercer piso, en busca de compañía. Ante el miedo reflejado en los rostros de Candy y Alexandra, y el inconfundible reproche en la mirada de Lainie. Anthony, Stear y Archie se disculparon. Adam disfrutaba enormemente de la simplicidad y alegría que emanaba siempre de ese grupo. Aunque era mayor, no le costaba trabajo adaptarse a ellos. Su presencia era más serena y callada, pero no dejaba de disfrutar el momento.

Los Andley tuvieron que disculparse un momento, pues debían preparar los últimos detalles de una sorpresa que tenían preparada para la Tía Abuela. Lainie y Anthony estaban un poco renuentes a dejar a Candy, pero al ver que los hermanos Worthington se quedarían con ella, creyeron que estaría bien acompañada durante su corta ausencia.

Eliza y Daniel seguían observando. Cada vez más furiosos. Cuando notaron que los Andley se retiraban dejando a Candy en compañía de los Worthington, Eliza decidió que era el momento de actuar. Se aproximó a ellos seguida de su hermano.

\- _**¡Vaya, vaya! Nunca pensé que ustedes se sentirían tan a gusto en compañía de alguien como Candy.**_ \- Sonaba irónica.

Candy se había sonrojado, y por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- _**No sé a qué te refieres, Eliza.**_ \- Le contestó Alexandra. - _**En realidad, hemos descubierto que Candy es una chica muy agradable.**_ -

\- _**No se dejen engañar por las apariencias. La mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda.**_ \- Continuó Eliza.

\- _**Estoy de acuerdo, sobre todo después de conocerte… querida.**_ \- Le dijo Alexandra.

\- _**¡Aah! ¡Pero qué descaro!**_ \- Eliza se sintió ofendida.

\- _**Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien empezó.**_ \- Continuó Alexandra.

\- _**¡Tú tienes que irte!**_ \- Le gritó Neil a Candy, intentando agarrarla de un brazo.

\- _**¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Daniel!**_ \- En ese momento la voz de Adam sonó imponente. - _**Me parece que los que no se están comportando adecuadamente son ustedes. Candy fue presentada como una amiga de los Andley, y por simple etiqueta, será tratada con respeto. Eso es algo que ustedes deberían saber.**_ \- Continuó Adam con autoridad.

Los Leagan se sintieron absolutamente frustrados, e impotentes para llevar acabo su deseo de alejar a Candy del grupo. Reconocieron que no podían hacer más al respecto, mientras ella estuviera acompañada. Al girarse para retirarse, se percataron de la mirada seria de la Tía Abuela. ¿Desde qué momento los estaría observando? ¿Acaso se daría cuenta de la conversación? Si así fue, tal vez, podría reprochar el comportamiento de los Worthington. Jamás los habían tratado de esa manera. Nadie los había humillado como los Worthington lo acababan de hacer. ¡Y todo por culpa de Candy! Eliza levantó el mentón orgullosamente, mientras se dirigía en dirección de la Tía Abuela.

\- _** ¡Tía Abuela!**_ \- Exclamó llorosamente. Esperando ser consolada.

Madame Elroy Andley, los miró seriamente. Con el cejo fruncido, les dijo con una voz calmada que lejos de estar serena, llevaba toda la fuerza de una reprimenda. - _**Eliza, Neil. Su comportamiento de esta noche está dejando mucho que desear. En primer lugar, Eliza, no es correcto que una dama de tu clase, haga ese tipo de comentarios. Daniel, te recuerdo una vez más, que es tu deber cuidar el honor y buen nombre de los Andley. Tus actitudes no son las correctas… Espero que se comporten mejor en lo que resta de la velada.**_ \- Les dijo mientras continuaba su recorrido por el gran Salón.

Ambos hermanos, se quedaron perplejos ante el comentario. Sin duda la velada iba empeorando. No consiguieron su objetivo. Hacer quedar mal a Candy. Pero ya se las pagaría todas y cada una de la humillaciones de esa noche. Cuando regresaran a la mansión Leagan, aclararían cuentas con ella.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de las gaitas. Todos voltearon hacia las escaleras donde apareció el cuarteto de los Andley, preparado para dar un pequeño espectáculo para la Tía Abuela.

_**El águila sobrevuela el verde follaje,**_

_**Bajo el resplandor del amanecer en la campiña,**_

_**Vigilando desde lo alto el valle,**_

_**Protegiendo a la tierra, su niña.**_

_**Con elegancia batiendo sus alas,**_

_**Vuela majestuosa y osada,**_

_**Con Valor se arroja en batalla,**_

_**Si en peligro se encuentra su amada.**_

_**Volando como una saeta,**_

_**Con sus ojos divisando la calma,**_

_**Con Honor sobrevuela la tormenta,**_

_**Brindando por su amada el alma.**_

_**Valerosa siempre la ha defendido**_

_**Sin temor se enfrenta en la lucha**_

_**Su Lealtad a su amada ha concedido**_

_**Y su amor ha sido correspondido.**_

_**Con Valor, Honor y Lealtad.**_

_**Con Valor, Honor y Lealtad.**_

_**Nuestro escudo, nuestra espada,**_

_**Por el clan vamos a empuñar. (2)**_

La voz de Lainie, inundó el ambiente. El himno de los Andley llenó los corazones de todos los miembros del Clan. De ahí había surgido su lema. _**"Valor, Honor y Lealtad"**_. Poco a poco, todos los miembros del clan, se unieron al canto. Al unísono del sonido de las gaitas, el ambiente se llenó de emoción y orgullo por sus raíces. Los aplausos retumbaron al finalizar el canto. El rostro iluminado de la Tía Abuela, demostraba el orgullo que sentía por sus amados nietos.

Los comentarios, no se hicieron esperar, se escuchaban los reconocimientos por doquier. La admiración que continuamente despertaban esos chiquillos, la llenaba totalmente. Estaba complacida por el resultado de su crianza; aunque estricta en muchos sentidos, estaba formando dignos futuros líderes y representantes del Clan Andley.

Desde el tercer piso, una figura alta envuelta en una capa negra y portando un sombrero de copa, se encontraba oculta en las sombras. Desde ahí observaba con emoción lo que acontecía en el Gran Salón. Sin poder impedirlo, una gran emoción llenó su corazón y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

La orquesta se unió con el sonido de los tambores, la Tía Abuela dio la indicación de que iniciara el baile. Para su sorpresa, Stear se aproximó a ella, solicitando que lo acompañara en ese primer vals. Asombrada, sobrecogida por la emoción, accedió. Los primeros acordes sonaron en el aire, y se dieron los primeros pasos.

Anthony solicitó el primer baile con Candy, Adam lo hizo con Lainie, Archie con Alexandra. Otras parejas se unieron a ellos en el centro de la pista, y la gran algarabía realmente comenzó.

Los tres nietos y Adam bailaron con la Tía Abuela, intercambiando parejas. Al concluir el vals, Anthony la acompañó hasta el lugar de honor, donde tomó asiento en el Sillón que se había dispuesto para ella, y desde ahí pudo observar complacida el desarrollo de la fiesta, hasta que esta concluyó.

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) (1) Para esta promesa me inspire en la canción "I will wait for you", de Andy Williams. Aunque tomé gran parte de la letra, hice algunas adaptaciones de la misma con el propósito de encajar en la historia.

(2) (2) Este himno, es de mi total autoría. Pensando en que el símbolo del emblema de los Andley lleva un águila, imaginé que ésta debía representar algo importante para el Clan.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Les doy la bienvenida a **maria1972**, **Iris Ariadna**, **mariana seguame**, y **abi prez.**

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, muchísimas gracias a mis queridas amigas:

_**denisegmiza, Ms Puddle, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paolau2, Josie, ccc73 y Lulushkita**_ por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Espero que pasen una Navidad llena de alegrías en compañía de sus seres amados. Que el Amor de nuestro Señor y Dios los colme de bendiciones y derrame sobre ustedes su cálida presencia.

Les deseo con todo mi corazón que el Año 2015 inicie con muchas promesas, y que a lo largo de sus meses las vean convertidas en realidad.

Reciban un abrazo caluroso y lleno de afecto.

Su Amiga,

SweetCandyAndley

24 DIC 2014


	23. Capítulo 22 Una dama en el establo

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Los nuevos personajes nos han brindado una perspectiva diferente. La historia se ha unido ya a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga, finalmente han aparecido dos personajes primordiales, "Albert y Candy". La intención no es relatar las vivencias de Candy fielmente, sino descubrir lo que acontece en las vidas de los otros personajes. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

Candy fue invitada a la Celebración en Lakewood, siendo halagada con tres invitaciones oficiales. El ajuar que le enviaron Archie y Lainie deslumbró a todos los Leagan causando un ataque de envidia y celos en Eliza. El Sr. Leagan comprendió que no podían hacer caso omiso a las invitaciones y a pesar de los reclamos de su hija, tuvo que imponer orden.

Lainie y Anthony conocen personalmente a la chica que ha logrado defenderse de las maldades de Daniel y Eliza, en unión con Stear y Archie deciden cobijarla bajo su amparo. La presentan con sus amigos incluyéndola en su círculo.

El cuarteto tiene preparada una sorpresa para la Tía Abuela y entonan el Himno de los Andley.

¿Los Leagan dejarán pasar esta humillación? ¿Qué harán al respecto? ¿Acaso sus acciones en contra de Candy se vuelvan más pesadas?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 22

Una dama en el establo

Al llegar a la Mansión Leagan después de la fiesta, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

El Sr. Leagan empezó a hablar con su esposa con relación a lo sucedido en la fiesta. - _**Sarah, debemos hablar.**_ \- Le dijo seriamente.

\- _**Creí que no te habías dado cuenta, querido. Te dije que nos arrepentiríamos de haber traído a esa huérfana.**_ \- Le recordó ácidamente a su marido.

\- _**Muy por el contrario, Sarah. Ella es justo lo que necesitamos para lograr nuestro objetivo. ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo se ha ganado a los Andley?**_ \- La cuestionó severamente.

\- _**Específicamente… ¿a qué te refieres? A mí me pareció que su actitud no era la correcta. Se comportó como si fuera un miembro de nuestra familia, dejando en evidencia a nuestros hijos.**_ \- Dijo Sarah, con evidente molestia.

\- _**Fui muy claro con Eliza, antes de partir. Esta era nuestra oportunidad de recuperar la confianza total de la Tía Abuela. Por ningún motivo voy a permitir que todo se pierda como consecuencia de los caprichos infantiles de nuestros hijos.**_ \- Dijo Robert Leagan.

\- _**¿Qué quieres decir?**_ \- Sarah empezó a alarmarse.

\- _**Estoy pensando en adoptar a Candy legalmente.**_ \- Dijo Robert Leagan en un tono decidido.

\- _**¡No! ¡Eso no! En verdad, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!**_ \- Chilló Sarah.

\- _**¿Por qué no? Hasta la Tía Abuela estaba encantada con ella.**_ \- Enfatizó el Sr. Leagan.

\- _**Robert, eso fue porque no sabe quién es en realidad. Cuando se entere de que es nuestra empleada, no querrá que tenga ningún tipo de relación con sus sobrinos.**_ \- Pronunció cada palabra pausadamente, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño.

\- _**Es probable. Como también es probable que ellos la convenzan de aceptarla. Estoy seguro de que ella haría cualquier cosa por esos jovencitos.**_ \- La miraba atentamente, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la bata de descanso.

\- _**También lo haría por nuestros hijos.**_ \- Aseguró ella, con cierta vanidad en sus palabras.

\- _**De eso, ya no estoy tan seguro... **_ \- Dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para ella. - _**Te informo que mañana tengo que salir de viaje. Estaré fuera arreglando algunos negocios. Aún no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará este asunto, pero cuando regrese, arreglaremos de una vez por todas, la situación de Candy.**_ \- Aseveró el Sr. Leagan.

\- _**Te pido una vez más que lo reconsideres, querido.**_ \- Le dijo ella.

Así, dieron por terminada su conversación y se dispusieron a descansar.

En la Mansión de Lakewood, el sol empezaba a brillar cálidamente. Era un día hermoso que ofrecía muchas opciones para continuar conviviendo con los invitados. La familia Worthington se quedaría un día más.

A la hora del desayuno se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir y aprovechar así la mañana, debido a que la última ocasión que habían estado en Lakewood, los Worthington no habían visitado el pueblo. Aunque se trataba de una pequeña población, que contaba con pocas atracciones, el paseo prometía ser de lo más divertido.

La Tía Abuela estaba complacida con la amistad que se estaba cultivando entre los jóvenes. Podía darse cuenta de que Adam siempre se comportaba como un caballero y que si salían todos con él, estarían seguros. Así no tuvo ningún reparo en permitir que todos los jovencitos se fueran juntos.

La verdad era que Adam era un caballero en presencia de Alexandra y de Lainie. Las consentía lo más que podía. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el hermano mayor y protector con Alexandra, por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo adoptar ese papel delante de todos, para ocultar los sentimientos que ya echaban raíces en su corazón.

Creyeron que sería buena idea invitar a Candy.

\- _**¿Qué les parece si pasamos por Candy?**_ \- preguntó Anthony.

\- _**¡Es una estupenda idea!**_ \- Exclamó Lainie.

\- _**Será más cómodo para todos si yo mejor cabalgo en Trueno. Adam, ¿te gustaría cabalgar?**_ \- le preguntó Anthony.

\- _**Sí. Me gusta mucho la equitación.**_ \- Afirmó Adam.

\- _**Entonces, tú cabalgarás a Zafiro. Es un ejemplar muy brioso, es de mi padre.**_ \- Continuó Anthony.

\- _**Las chicas podrán ir con nosotros en el auto de Stear.**_ \- Dijo Archie.

\- _**Stear, ¿tienes un auto? **_\- preguntó Alexandra.

\- _**Él mismo lo construyó. **_\- Intervino Lainie muy orgullosa de su primo.

\- _**¿En serio? ¿Te gusta la mecánica? **_\- Le preguntó Adam.

\- _**Sí. Además me gusta descubrir cosas nuevas. Ya tengo algunos inventos que ayudan principalmente en la cocina. La Sra. Melville, está maravillada con ellos. Le ahorran esfuerzo y tiempo.**_ \- Comentó Stear.

\- _**Y algunos de sus inventos sólo requieren ajustes. Los únicos que me mantienen alejado, son los que tienen que ver con agua.**_ \- Agregó Archie.

\- _**Y otros han acabado en la bodega acuática.**_ \- Agregó Anthony.

\- _**¿Bodega acuática?**_ \- preguntó Alexandra.

\- _**Sí. En el fondo del lago.**_ \- Aclaró Lainie. - _**Aunque debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con Stear. La mejor manera de aprender a mejorar es arriesgándose a equivocarse.**_ \- Y miró a su primo con cariño.

\- _**Pues no perdamos más tiempo. Vamos Stear, me encantaría ver tu automóvil.**_ \- Le dijo Alexandra.

Entonces, Anthony y Adam se dirigieron al establo dónde Zafiro y Trueno estaban listos para que los cabalgaran. Los demás fueron al taller de Stear, dónde guardaba el modelo de Competición Alistair.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Leagan, aún era temprano. Sin embargo, Candy ya estaba levantada ayudando a hornear pan. Al verlos llegar, corrió para encontrarse con ellos y se sorprendió por la invitación que le hacían. Sin dudarlo mucho aceptó acompañarlos.

Desde la ventana de su balcón, Eliza observó cómo se alejaban llevándose a Candy con ellos. Airada, fue en busca de su madre.

Sarah se encontraba en su habitación, meditando acerca de la conversación que había tenido con su esposo la noche anterior. Debía encontrar una solución a su situación sin que su esposo se enterara. Robert Leagan acababa de irse a Florida para revisar las cuentas de sus negocios.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Eliza entró en la habitación para comunicarle lo que acababa de ver.

\- _**¡Mamita, mamita!**_ \- La llamó conteniendo el llanto.

\- _**¿Qué te ocurre Eliza? ¿Por qué estás así? **_\- Le preguntó preocupada.

\- _**Se trata de Candy.**_ \- Le respondió

\- _**Y ahora ¿qué hizo esa chiquilla?**_ \- le preguntó con fastidio.

\- _**Anthony, Lainie, Stear, Archie y los hermanos Worthington vinieron por ella. Candy se fue muy contenta con ellos.**_ -

\- _**¿Cómo dices? Pero ni siquiera avisó que saldría.**_ \- Frunció el ceño en señal de su molestia.

\- _**Siempre hace lo que quiere. No nos toma en cuenta. Es como si no supiera cuál es su lugar en esta casa.**_ \- Agregó Eliza.

\- _**Es un verdadero problema. Pero eso se termina hoy mismo.**_ \- Declaró fehacientemente.

Terminó de arreglarse, y cuando salió de su habitación llamó a algunos de los empleados para que sacaran las pertenencias de Candy y las llevaran al establo. Ese sería su castigo por querer ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, los jóvenes paseaban sin preocupaciones. Habían envuelto a Candy en una atmósfera agradable y relajada. Ninguno había hecho mención de su vestimenta o del motivo por el cual se encontraba en la cocina ayudando al panadero.

Lo único que importaba era que se trataba de una jovencita muy agradable y alegre. El cuarteto Andley parecía encantado con ella, pues era refrescante su manera de enfrentar la vida. A pesar de los maltratos de los que era objeto, siempre se mantenía entusiasta y animada.

Así, el tiempo transcurrió entre charlas amenas y Candy le contó a Alexandra cómo había conocido a Stear y a Archie. Lo que les arrancó algunas carcajadas.

Una vez en el pueblo, visitaron uno de los mejores restaurantes, "La maison de pâtisserie" _**(1)**_, el preferido de Archie, debido a la gran variedad de pastelillos y dulces postres.

\- _**¿Es en serio, Archie?**_ \- preguntó intrigada Alexandra.

\- _**Sí, estoy seguro de que aquí preparan los éclairs más deliciosos.**_ \- Le contestó muy seguro.

\- _**¿Alguna vez has probado los que venden en Nueva York?**_ \- Volvió a preguntarle Alexandra.

\- _**Los probé el año pasado, durante nuestra visita a Nueva York. Escuché hablar de un pequeño restaurante francés llamado "Un Petit Plaisir" (2) en Broadway.**_ \- Comentó Archie.

\- _**Sí lo conozco. ¡Es uno de mis lugares favoritos! En tu opinión, los éclairs de aquí, ¿son mejores?**_ \- Preguntó Alexandra nuevamente.

\- _**Dejaré que tú misma lo decidas. Tienes que probarlos todos para crear tu propia opinión, porque también hay otras variedades en las que han experimentado con el relleno o con la cubierta. Mis favoritos siguen siendo los originales con la cubierta de chocolate.**_ \- Explicaba Archie.

Cuando les llevaron varios éclaires para compartir, todos estaban dispuestos a probar.

\- _**¡Esto es asombrosamente delicioso, Archie!**_ \- Exclamaba Alexandra al terminarse su tercer éclair. - _**Pero creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.**_ -

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ \- Rieron todos gustosamente del comentario.

\- _**Archie, ¿Cómo es que conocías este lugar?**_ \- Le preguntó Lainie.

\- _**Y ¿cómo es que sabías que tenían esta gran variedad de postres?**_ \- Le pregunto Stear.

\- _**Bueno, ¿recuerdan las ocasiones en que he venido al pueblo a recoger los paquetes que nos ha enviado el Tío Vincent? **_\- continuó Archie.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Contestaron al unísono Anthony, Stear y Lainie.

\- _**Papá suele enviarnos un recuerdo de cada puerto que visita.**_ \- Agregó Anthony.

\- _**Pues, me he tomado mi tiempo para degustar un postre diferente cada vez que venía.**_ \- Confesó ruborizándose un poco.

\- _**Ya entiendo por qué no has querido que Peter viniera a recogerlos él solo.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony guiñando un ojo.

\- _**Y yo sigo sin entender cómo es que no te empalaga tanto dulce.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie sonriéndole.

\- _**Y yo me pregunto por qué nunca nos llevaste uno de estos pastelillos.**_ \- Le reclamó Stear, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios.

\- _**Lo siento mucho Stear, pero no podía quedar evidencia alguna o la Tía Abuela no me permitiría regresar en otra ocasión. **_\- Le dijo Archie muy apenado.

\- _**Hablando de la Tía Abuela, qué les parecería si llevamos algunos éclairs para ella y para nuestra madre. **_\- Intervino Adam sonriéndoles.

\- _**¡Es una excelente idea!**_ \- Exclamó Alexandra.

\- _**Candy, ¿quieres llevar algunos para comerlos después?**_ \- Le preguntó Anthony.

\- _**Oh, bueno… yo… **_\- Titubeó un poco.

\- _**No te preocupes Candy. Es un pequeño presente que queremos darte.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie al notar la duda en el rostro de Candy.

\- _**Es que… ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, y no me gustaría abusar de esta situación.**_ \- Explicaba Candy.

\- _**¿Pero qué estás diciendo? **_\- Preguntó Archie. - _**Los amigos comparten las cosas, ¿no es así?**_ -

\- _**Y nosotros te consideramos una amiga. **_\- Completó Stear.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Dijeron los demás.

\- _**En ese caso… **_\- Comenzó a decir Candy.

\- _**En ese caso… ya está decidido.**_ \- Completó Anthony.

Esperaron hasta que les entregaron tres cajitas que contenían diferentes tipos de éclairs. Una para cada una de las damas que ya los estaban esperando y la otra para Candy.

Iniciaron el regreso, entre risas y alegría. Finalmente llegaron a la Mansión Leagan y dejaron a Candy cerca de la entrada.

\- _**Muchas gracias por el paseo, realmente lo disfruté.**_ \- les dijo a todos, mientras se despedía.

\- _**Fue un placer, Candy. Espero que nos veamos pronto.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony, quien había desmontado para despedirse de ella.

\- _**Sí, eso espero yo también.**_ \- Contestó Candy.

\- _**Espera…**_ \- Le dijo Lainie sonriendo. - _**No olvides tu obsequio.**_ \- Le extendió la cajita de éclairs.

\- _**Cierto, ¡que despistada soy!**_ \- Rió mientras recibía el obsequio.

\- _**¡Hasta luego Candy!**_ \- Le dijeron los demás.

Candy les decía adiós con la mano derecha en alto mientras ellos se alejaban en dirección a la Mansión de Lakewood. Cuando los perdió de vista, se dirigió al interior de la Mansión. Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue no encontrar a nadie en su camino, pero no estaba preparada para lo que iba a descubrir una vez que llegara al ático que fungía como su habitación...

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la Mansión de Lakewood, continuaban muy alegres.

\- _**¡Por fin! Llegué seco y sin contratiempos en esta ocasión.**_ \- Dijo Archie.

\- _**Que poca fe tienes en mí, querido hermano.**_ \- Le dijo Stear.

\- _**¡De la que me salvé!**_ \- Dijo Alexandra, lo que causó que todos rieran, pero su alegría se esfumó en un instante.

En el Salón de Té, se encontraban charlando, la Sra. Caroline, la Tía Abuela, Sarah y Eliza. Daniel se encontraba cerca del ventanal observando el exterior.

\- _**Buenas tardes, Tía Abuela.**_ \- Saludaron los cuatro a su querida Tía.

\- _**Buenas tardes madre.**_ \- Saludaron Adam y Alexandra a su querida madre.

\- _**Buenas tardes.**_ \- Todos saludaron a los demás.

La mirada inquisitiva que les dirigió la Tía Abuela, les reveló que quería saber por qué motivo no habían invitado a Eliza y a Daniel si habían ido a la Mansión Leagan temprano.

\- _**Le hemos traído un obsequio para compartir durante la hora del té.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony, entregándole la cajita de "La maison de pâtisserie".

\- _**Tía Abuela, el restaurante es muy bonito, y aunque pocas veces salimos, me gustaría ir con usted en otra ocasión. Estoy segura de que le va a gustar mucho.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie con una enorme sonrisa.

\- _**Bien, ya lo hablaremos más tarde. Gracias por el obsequio.**_ \- Les dijo con la seriedad que la caracterizaba. - _**Ahora, Eliza y Daniel los han estado esperando. Esta mañana cuando salieron creí que pasarían por ellos.**_ \- Continuó hablando mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda.

\- _**Bueno, respecto a eso… **_\- Comenzó Lainie.

\- _**No creímos que nos quisieran acompañar. Los paseos matutinos nunca han sido de su agrado.**_ \- Intervino Anthony. - _**No entiendo por qué ésta vez habría sido diferente.**_ \- Comentó mirándolos de frente.

\- _**Si bien así ha sido en el pasado, no estaba de más haber hecho la invitación esta mañana. Habría sido lo correcto.**_ \- Los amonestó suavemente la Tía Abuela.

\- _**Lamento mucho que esto le ocasione un malestar Tía Abuela. Será en otra ocasión.**_ \- Dijo Lainie.

\- _**No será lo mismo.**_ \- Dijo Eliza.

\- _**¿Por qué?**_ \- preguntó Lainie.

\- _**Pues porque no se puede repetir lo que hicieron hoy.**_ \- Decía Eliza en pleno berrinche.

\- _**Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que hicimos hoy?**_ \- Le preguntó Anthony.

\- _**Pues seguramente platicaron mucho acerca de huérfanos y hospicios.**_ \- Insinuó despectivamente.

\- _**No es la primera vez que hablamos de ese tema. Adam y Alexandra también están involucrados en la recaudación de fondos para dos orfanatos en Nueva York.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie. - _**Además no comprendo cuál es el problema que tienes con respecto a eso.**_ -

\- _**Los huérfanos no son de mi agrado. Hay algunos que incluso huelen mal, no tienen modales y pueden ser muy agresivos. **_\- Continuaba con su diatriba.

\- _**Eliza, hay algunas personas de las que se espera que muestren sus modales y cortesía, pero que no conocen el significado de esas palabras.**_ \- Le dijo Alexandra. - _**¿Tienes algún problema en específico con las personas que se encuentran en una condición así? Porque yo conozco huérfanos que son de gran valía. **_-

\- _**Eliza, ¿cómo puedes expresarte así? Desafortunadamente, los huérfanos no tuvieron elección. Hay quienes han sufrido la dolorosa pérdida de sus padres, hay otros que fueron encomendados en manos de algún familiar, hay otros que efectivamente fueron abandonados por sus padres, pero no sabemos las razones que tuvieron para hacerlo.**_ \- Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. - _**He aprendido a no juzgar las circunstancias que rodean esos acontecimientos y en la medida de mis propias posibilidades, he intentado contribuir en su felicidad. He conocido algunos "huérfanos" como tú despectivamente los llamas y reconozco que hay muchos que sólo desean ser aceptados en alguna familia que esté dispuesta a adoptarlos. Ellos como nosotros también buscan un poco de amor.**_ \- El nudo que se había hecho en su garganta, casi le impide terminar su frase. - _**Discúlpenme, por favor. Tía Abuela, con su permiso, quisiera retirarme a mi habitación.**_ \- Dijo Lainie antes de levantarse del sillón.

\- _**Te acompaño.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony, quien había entendido perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en el corazón de su hermanita. La mirada que le dirigió a Eliza fue de reproche, aunque fugaz. Y le dijo. - _**Eliza, te recuerdo, que yo también soy huérfano.**_ \- Y se dio media vuelta para seguir a Lainie.

\- _**¡Anthony! **_\- Exclamó Eliza.

\- _**Nosotros también vamos.**_ \- Dijeron Stear y Archie. Ambos hermanos también se identificaban con lo que Lainie había dicho y de alguna manera sabían que le habían dolido las duras palabras de Eliza.

Elroy Andley percibió el dolor de sus cuatro sobrinos. Sin saberlo, Eliza los había herido profundamente. Lainie había perdido a sus padres en un desafortunado accidente, quedando huérfana a los cinco años. Anthony había perdido a su madre tan solo unos meses después de la muerte de los padres de Lainie. Stear y Archie también le habían sido encomendados poco tiempo después de ambas tragedias, por lo que de alguna manera los cuatro eran "huérfanos".

Recordó el incidente del día del baile. En aquella ocasión habían molestado a una jovencita, invitada de sus sobrinos. Pensó en las últimas palabras de su sobrina, "_**Ellos como nosotros también buscan un poco de amor.**_" Amor, ese era el vínculo especial que unía al cuarteto. Habían creado un refugio en el que se identificaban plenamente. No hacían falta palabras entre ellos, porque sabían hasta dónde el vacío que había dejado la ausencia de sus padres influía en cada uno de ellos.

Caroline, Adam y Alexandra, habían sido testigos del carácter de Eliza. Después del comentario de Alexandra sólo guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban la conversación que se había llevado a cabo. En un momento, el día que había sido en su mayor parte muy agradable, acababa de cambiar radicalmente.

Para Adam no pasó desapercibida la intención de Eliza. Candy era el objeto de su frustración, sin embargo, había sido muy hiriente con sus comentarios afilados.

\- _**Eliza, Daniel, creo que será mejor que nos retiremos.**_ \- Finalmente habló Sarah. Se dio cuenta de que el objetivo de su visita había salido totalmente mal. Cuando decidió visitar a la Tía Abuela, esperaba encontrar una aliada en contra de Candy.

Las cosas iban por buen camino, pues inicialmente había logrado que la Tía Abuela estuviera en desacuerdo con la decisión del cuarteto de hacer a un lado a sus hijos. Pero de alguna manera el comentario de Eliza desató un desenlace inesperado.

\- _**Pero mamá… ni siquiera es la hora del Té.**_ \- Respondió Eliza.

\- _**Vendremos otro día, Eliza. Recuerda que hoy tenemos cosas que hacer en casa.**_ \- Continuó Sarah.

\- _**Pero si hemos dejado todo dispuesto…**_ -

\- _**¡Eliza!**_ \- Interrumpió Daniel a su hermana, mientras se acercaba a ella. - _**Mamá tiene razón. Hay "cosas" que hacer en casa.**_ \- Y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse pues ya se encontraba parado junto a ella.

Siguiendo los protocolos sociales, se despidieron de los presentes y salieron rumbo a su casa.

\- _**Sarah, hablaremos después.**_ \- Le dijo Elroy Andley secamente.

\- _**Sí, Tía.**_ \- Se despidió finalmente Sarah Leagan.

Caroline Worthington, retomó el agradable tema de conversación que estaban teniendo antes de que los jóvenes llegaran, lo cual fue agradecido por Madame Elroy, quien continuó con la conversación. Los jóvenes Worthington se dispusieron a esperar pacientemente.

En la habitación de Lainie, Anthony intentaba tranquilizarla. Acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, mientras ella dejaba salir sus lágrimas en silencio. La mirada tierna de Anthony, le daba el consuelo que ella tanto necesitaba.

\- _**Vamos, no puedes permitir que los comentarios de Eliza te pongan así. A estas alturas ya deberías saber qué esperar de ellos.**_ \- Le decía Anthony pausadamente.

\- _**Tienes razón. Es sólo que de pronto se abrió el vacío de mi corazón. Aún los extraño, ¿sabes?**_ \- Su mirada se dirigió al retrato de sus padres que colgaba en la pared escondido celosamente entre las cortinas del dosel de su cama. Se dirigió hacia el cuadro, para mostrárselo a Anthony.

\- _**Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también extraño a mi madre. Pero estoy seguro de que ella está junto a tus padres, y que desde el lugar en que se encuentran nos cuidan.**_ \- Anthony contemplaba el cuadro que Lainie sostenía en sus manos. La vio acariciar el contorno de los rostros de sus padres con gran melancolía y su cariño y afecto por ella continuaban creciendo.

\- _**Lainie, ¿qué piensas de Candy?**_ \- Le preguntó directamente.

Lainie lo miró fijamente mientras le decía - _**Me parece una chica muy simpática y alegre. Tanto, que siempre me contagia con su buen humor.**_ \- Le sonrió.

\- _**Entonces, ¿te agrada?**_ -

\- _**Definitivamente. No hay motivos para que no me agrade.**_ \- Se quedó pensativa un instante y continuó diciendo - _**Sé, que el comentario de Eliza iba dirigido a Candy. Es a ella a quien no quiere en lo absoluto. En cierta forma creo que está celosa de ella y no encuentra una mejor manera de manejar sus emociones. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que Candy va a sufrir las consecuencias de los arrebatos de Eliza y Neil.**_ \- Dijo en un tono resignado.

\- _**Eso pensaba yo también. Quizás será necesario que hablemos con la Tía Abuela al respecto.**_ \- Comentó Anthony.

\- _**Sí, aunque tal vez debamos buscar otras alternativas.**_ \- Suspiró. Entonces decidió colocar el cuadro de sus padres en su lugar.

Un leve toque en la puerta llamó su atención, y después de conceder el acceso, la voz de Stear se escuchó con cierta preocupación - _**¿Ya te sientes mejor?**_ -

\- _**Sí, Stear. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie tratando de sonreír.

\- _**¿Y tú, Anthony? **_\- Le preguntó Archie, que había entrado después de su hermano.

\- _**¿Yo? …Sí. Creo que deberíamos regresar con los demás.**_ \- Sugirió Anthony.

\- _**Stear, Archie. ¿Ustedes están bien?**_ \- Preguntó Lainie.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- dijeron ambos al unísono, asintiendo.

\- _**Adam y Alexandra se quedaron en el Salón de Té con la Sra. Caroline y la Tía Abuela.**_ \- Dijo Anthony.

\- _**Vayamos entonces.**_ \- Acordaron los cuatro.

Anthony le ofreció el brazo para que salieran juntos de la habitación de Lainie y se dirigieron hasta el Salón de Té.

Al verlos ingresar juntos, Madame Elroy supo que ya habían hablado y seguramente se habían consolado entre ellos.

Todos conversaron amenamente durante el resto de la tarde. El Sr. Auguste se les unió y después de la cena se despidieron pues partirían muy temprano al día siguiente. Lainie sintió alegría, a pesar de todo lo acontecido durante la tarde, se habían dado la oportunidad de convivir más con los hermanos Worthington y su amistad con ellos era más estrecha. Aunque ambos eran mayores, el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue muy agradable.

Anthony por su parte, estaba tranquilo con esa relación pues creía que a pesar de la diferencia de edades, podía confiar en Adam y Alexandra. Veía en él a una figura protectora para su hermanita, y esperaba que si ella algún día lo necesitara él estaría ahí para ella. Y en Alexandra, veía un modelo para Lainie, una buena influencia femenina.

Después del ajetreo de la fiesta, todos retomaron sus actividades normales. Los estudios se convirtieron en su prioridad. Pasaron los meses y en ciertos tiempos libres buscaban a Candy de manera individual.

Un día, Anthony le platicó a Lainie que había ido a la Mansión Leagan por la mañana, aprovechando que la familia había salido.

\- _**Necesitaba más abono e insecticida. El Sr. Whitman me dijo que los conseguiría para mí. Por eso fui esta mañana.**_ \- Le decía Anthony.

\- _**Anthony, ¿podrías darme un poco para mis jazmines?**_ \- le preguntó Lainie.

\- _**Claro que sí. De todos modos tenía que pedirle al Sr. Whitman que me consiguiera más.**_ -

\- _**¿Y eso por qué?**_ -

\- _**Antes de regresar me encontré con Candy. Me acompañó hasta el Portal de las Rosas. Se ofreció a ayudarme con un par de sacos. Sólo que el peso le ganó y tropezó. Cayó sin que pudiera evitarlo.**_ \- Dijo un poco apenado.

\- _**Anthony, eso estuvo muy mal. No debiste dejar que cargara los sacos.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie.

\- _**Lo sé. Por eso no la dejé que los cargara más. Además, cuando la ayudé a levantarse pude darme cuenta de que se esfuerza mucho para hacer todas las cosas que le piden. Sus manos están muy maltratadas. Me apena mucho su situación.**_ \- Continuó cabizbajo.

\- _**Y ¿qué estaba haciendo cuando la encontraste?**_ \- Le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

\- _**Estaba recogiendo lilas. Supongo que quería adornar algún florero.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony. - _**¿Sabes? El Sr. Whitman me dijo que ella está durmiendo en el establo.**_ -

\- _**¿Hasta dónde piensan llegar Eliza y Daniel? ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos tratando a Candy de esa manera?**_ \- Sonaba bastante indignada con lo que Anthony acababa de decirle.

\- _**Lo mismo opino yo. Creo que ya es tiempo de hablar con la Tía Abuela.**_ -

\- _**Déjamelo a mí. Yo hablaré con ella. Ya encontraré el momento oportuno.**_ -

Ambos fueron en busca de la Tía Abuela, y la encontraron en una de las terrazas, leyendo un libro. Anthony y Lainie se dispusieron a leer también, acompañándola. Después de una hora, escucharon voces que se aproximaban.

\- _**Buen día, Tía Abuela.**_ \- La saludaron los hermanos Leagan.

\- _**Buen día.**_ \- Les respondió el saludo volteando a verlos.

\- _**Hola Anthony.**_ \- Eliza saludó muy amablemente.

\- _**Hola Lainie.**_ \- Neil saludó de igual manera.

\- _**Hola.**_ \- Contestaron ambos.

\- _**Tía Abuela, he traído este pastel especialmente para usted.**_ \- Le dijo Eliza, colocando la charola en la mesa.

\- _**¡Qué lindo detalle!**_ \- Exclamó la matriarca. - _**El pastel me gusta mucho. Y se ve muy hermoso con estas flores.**_ -

\- _**Me costó mucho encontrarlas.**_ \- Dijo Eliza.

Ante el comentario de las flores, Anthony miró a Lainie, y ambos observaron que se trataba de unas bonitas lilas. Supieron que eran las que Candy había recogido en la mañana y entendieron para qué las quería.

\- _**Te estás convirtiendo en una gran dama, Eliza. **_\- La cumplimentó la Tía Abuela.

\- _**No sabía que te atraía la repostería. **_\- Le dijo Lainie.

\- _**Pues sí. Me gusta mucho.**_ \- Dijo Eliza.

\- _**Dime Eliza, ¿con qué glaseaste las lilas?**_ \- Le preguntó Lainie, aunque bien sabía que Eliza no tenía ni idea de lo que era glasear.

\- _**Eh, bueno, yo… Anthony, ¿quieres tomar el té con nosotros?**_ \- Cambió de tema y tomó la jarrita de agua caliente que ya les habían traído.

\- _**No, muchas gracias.**_ \- Contestó Anthony.

\- _**¿Tiene relleno "tu" pastel?**_ \- Volvió a preguntar Lainie.

\- _**Pero ¿dónde estarán Alistair y Archivald?**_ \- Interrumpió la Tía Abuela observando seriamente a Elaine. Se preguntaba qué sucedía entre esas dos chiquillas. Estaba segura de que había algo más detrás de los comentarios de Lainie. - _**Siempre se desaparecen.**_ -

\- _**Dime Eliza. ¿Cómo está la chica alegre que está en tu casa?**_ \- Le preguntó Anthony visiblemente interesado, aunque continuaba con la lectura de su libro.

\- _**¡Mmh! ¿Te refieres a Candy?**_ \- Preguntó realmente molesta. - _**Ella es muy mala y agresiva.**_ \- Continuó con desdén.

\- _**¿Candy es agresiva?**_ \- Preguntó incrédula Lainie.

\- _**Tía Abuela, ¿sabías que el otro día golpeó a Neil?**_ \- Continuó Eliza.

\- _**Sí. ¡Y eso fue seguramente porque es una huérfana! Estoy seguro de que no le enseñaron modales en el hospicio donde creció.**_ \- Admitió Daniel. - _**Además el otro día rompió el jarrón favorito de mamá y nos echó la culpa.**_ -

\- _**¡Yo ya no la soporto!**_ \- Exclamó Eliza.

\- _**No entiendo por qué la contrató su madre. Está claro que no pertenece a nuestra clase.**_ \- Comentó la Tía Abuela. - _**Tal vez sea necesario enseñarle buenos modales de una forma más estricta.**_ -

Anthony y Lainie estaban escuchando atentos los comentarios que hacían Eliza y Daniel. Pudieron ver cómo se degradaba el concepto que la Tía Abuela se estaba creando de Candy y no era para nada favorable.

Fue entonces que se escucharon las voces de Stear y Archie acercándose y la inconfundible risa de Candy. Anthony se levantó de su asiento precipitadamente, y al mirar a Lainie, comprendió que ella pensaba lo mismo que él. Ese era el momento más inoportuno que pudieron haber elegido Stear y Archie para llevar a Candy con ellos. Y aun peor, en las condiciones en que se encontraba.

\- _**Lainie, ¿podrías prestarle algo de ropa a Candy?**_ \- le preguntó Archie inocentemente.

\- _**¡No! Elaine no tiene nada para esa chica, Archie.**_ \- Intervino la Tía Abuela muy enfadada.

\- _**Pero, Tía.**_ \- Exclamó Archie. - _**Puedes ver bien que está empapada, podría enfermarse. **_-

\- _**Vayan todos a sus cuartos. Es hora de sus lecciones. **_\- Les ordenó.

\- _**Y tú.**_ \- Dijo evidentemente refiriéndose a Candy. - _**¿No es muy temprano para que te vayas a bañar?**_ \- hizo una pequeña pausa para retomar la compostura. - _**Una sirvienta debería saber cuál es su lugar y comportarse como tal.**_ -

\- _**Pero Tía, fue mi culpa que Candy cayera al lago… **_\- Intervino Stear.

\- _**¡Te dije que te fueras a tu cuarto, Alistair! **_\- Dijo la Tía Abuela levantándose de su silla y colocando bruscamente ambas manos sobre la mesa. Tomó la charola con el pastel y prosiguió. - _**Nos comeremos el pastel que trajo Eliza a las cuatro. Terminen sus lecciones y estudien bien hasta esa hora. **_-

La mirada de triunfo que intercambiaron Eliza y Daniel pasó desapercibida para la Tía Elroy, sin embargo, Anthony y Lainie la vieron perfectamente. A pesar de sentirse frustrados por no poder hacer nada más en ese momento, buscarían la manera de resarcir el daño hecho.

\- _**Ahora, váyanse a sus habitaciones. ¡Los cuatro!**_ \- Les ordenó nuevamente la dama. Una vez que se retiraron, observó a Candy severamente y le dijo - _**¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¡Vete de inmediato! **_\- Espetó furiosa.

Las risas de Eliza y Daniel inundaron el ambiente, mientras Candy corría desconsolada.

Al dar las cuatro de la tarde, Jeffrey, el mayordomo fue a decirles a los jóvenes que Madame Elroy los esperaba ya en el Salón de Té. A Nina le correspondía verificar que Lainie estuviera lista y se uniera a ellos.

Mientras en el Salón de Té, ya se encontraban Madame Elroy, Eliza y Neil. Al ver ingresar a sus sobrinos, Madame Elroy les sonrió y les pidió que tomaran asiento. Los cuatro obedecieron diligentemente, aunque en completo silencio.

\- _**Espero que hayan terminado sus lecciones.**_ \- Les dijo.

\- _**Sí, tía.**_ \- Contestaron al unísono.

\- _**Bueno, pues entonces, sírvanse.**_ \- Les indicó el pastel.

Sirvieron el té y cada uno tomó una rebanada del pastel. En verdad estaba muy sabroso, tenía un ligero toque a naranja que dejaba un agradable sabor exótico en la boca.

\- _**Eliza, ¿tú hiciste este pastel?**_ \- le preguntó Archie. Siendo los postres sus favoritos, siempre se mostraba entusiasta en probar nuevos sabores.

\- _**¿Eh? Sí, yo lo hice.**_ \- Contestó Eliza.

\- _**¡Pues te quedó muy rico! La verdad es que no esperaba que tuvieras experiencia con la repostería.**_ \- Continuó Archie. - _**¿Por qué nunca antes habías traído algo como esto?**_ -

\- _**Es que quería perfeccionar primero la receta.**_ \- Dijo poco entusiasta.

\- _**Hay otro sabor… que no logro identificar además de la naranja. ¿Qué es?**_ \- Preguntó nuevamente Archie.

\- _**Eso es algo que no puedo divulgar, Archie.**_ \- Se excusó.

\- _**A mí me parece que no fuiste tú quien hizo el pastel.**_ \- Lainie no pudo contenerse más. Y cuando se dio cuenta había dicho en voz alta lo que había pensado.

\- _**¿Por qué dices eso, Elaine? ¿Acaso dudas de lo que dice Eliza?**_ \- Le preguntó la Tía Abuela.

\- _**¿Quién no lo haría?**_ \- Dijo para sí misma. - _**Entiendo que no quiera divulgar "sus" secretos en la receta de este pastel. Pero desde que llegó, me pareció que sólo quería impresionarla con algo que ni siquiera tuvo la gentileza de preparar. Pero de eso hablaremos después. Por ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de este manjar.**_ \- Y comió un bocado de pastel.

Eliza la miró con resentimiento y Lainie le sostuvo la mirada. En la profundidad de los ojos grises que la observaban, Eliza sintió por un momento que Lainie sabía la verdad. En ese momento supo que no podría engañarla ni manipularla más, por lo que desvió su mirada. Quiso hacer contacto visual con Anthony, pues había ido principalmente para verlo a él. Tuvo que esperar sumisamente en compañía de la Abuela para tener la oportunidad de convivir con él. Pero Anthony ni siquiera volteó a verla. Se mantuvo serio, comiendo su porción de pastel y absorto en sus pensamientos. El coraje se instaló en su corazón, podría asegurar que Anthony estaba pensando en Candy. Esa huérfana lograba amargarle la vida aun cuando estaba ausente.

Esa noche, antes de retirarse a descansar, Lainie fue en busca de la Tía Abuela. Tocó suavemente la puerta de la biblioteca y esperó a que le dieran la autorización para entrar.

\- _**Adelante.**_ \- Se escuchó la voz cansada de la dama.

\- _**Buenas noches Tía.**_ \- Le dijo. - _**¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?**_ \- Preguntó nerviosamente.

\- _**¿Qué sucede? **_\- Se alarmó la dama.

\- _**Se trata de lo que ocurrió esta tarde.**_ \- Contestó Lainie. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no permitió que eso la detuviera.

\- _**¿Piensas disculparte por la manera en que pusiste en duda la palabra de Eliza?**_ \- Le preguntó al tiempo en que le señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio.

\- _**Quisiera decirle por qué dije las cosas como las dije.**_ -

\- _**Te escucho.**_ -

\- _**Tía, usted sabe que desde que conocimos a Eliza y a Daniel hemos intentado llevarnos bien. Todos nosotros hemos estado dispuestos a tolerar su presencia y sus comentarios. Esta mañana, Anthony vio a Candy recogiendo las lilas que adornaban el pastel que Eliza trajo. Candy ha estado trabajando en la cocina ayudando al panadero. Estoy segura de que Eliza ni siquiera entra en la cocina de su casa. Es un hecho, que siempre ha querido impresionarla y no dudo que sólo tomó el pastel y lo trajo.**_ -

\- _**Es muy seguro que Eliza le haya pedido a Candy que recogiera las lilas, para que cuando el pastel estuviera listo pudiera adornarlo.**_ -

\- _**Si ese fue el caso, entonces ¿por qué dijo que le había costado mucho trabajo juntarlas? ¿No habría sido mejor decir la verdad y reconocer que se lo había pedido a Candy?**_ \- Tomó aire para seguir hablando. - _**Tampoco supo qué decir con respecto al glaseado de las flores, ni del ingrediente "secreto" que era anís. Pero lo que más me afectó fue el comentario despectivo que continúan haciendo en contra de los huérfanos. Si supieran que yo lo soy, ¿permitiría que se expresaran así de mí?**_ -

\- _**¡No puedes siquiera compararte! Tu situación es completamente diferente.**_ -

\- _**Tía Abuela, ¿acaso le dijeron Eliza y Neil que mandaron a Candy al establo? Ninguno de los sirvientes que trabaja con nosotros ha sido tratado de esa manera. Candy llegó para ser la dama de compañía de Eliza, pero por su egoísmo ha sido degradada a sirvienta. ¿Qué valor tiene el poder, si no se usa con compasión? ¿Dónde queda el Honor en el abuso? Ejercer la superioridad sobre aquellos que no pueden defenderse, es un acto cobarde y egoísta. Ellos forman parte de nuestro Clan, sin embargo, no actúan de acuerdo a nuestro código.**_ \- Pensó para sí misma en su lema, Valor, Honor y Lealtad. Hizo una pausa nuevamente, antes de solicitar. - _**Por favor, Tía Abuela, le suplico que le dé una oportunidad a Candy. Ella no es la chica agresiva y sin modales que Eliza y Neil dicen.**_ -

\- _**Pensaré en lo que me has dicho. Por ahora, será mejor que ya te retires a descansar.**_ \- Le dijo la dama. Y pensó que los Leagan ya habían llegado demasiado lejos. Si bien pertenecían al Clan Andley, tendría que recordarles que por estatus social, sus sobrinos merecían más respeto.

\- _**Buenas noches Tía, espero que descanse.**_ \- Se despidió de ella y se retiró de la biblioteca.

Al salir se encontró con Anthony, quien la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó fuertemente.

\- _**Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.**_ \- Le dijo con gran emoción. - _**Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que tú, pero no hubiera podido expresarme como tú lo hiciste. Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación**_. -

Al otro día, Lainie se encontró con Candy que iba caminando en dirección a la Mansión Leagan. Candy le había comentado que había ido al pueblo a dejar una carta dirigida al "Hogar de Pony". Ese era el nombre del Orfanato en el que había crecido, junto a la cariñosa Hermana María y la dulce Srita. Pony. Lainie se interesó verdaderamente por ese lugar y le pidió que la invitara algún día. Sin querer, también confirmó que Candy ahora dormía en el establo, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de ver el lado más favorable del asunto. Para su sorpresa, Candy parecía fascinada con el cuidado de los caballos César y Cleopatra. No pudo evitar sentir admiración por ella. Pensó en los privilegios de los que ella gozaba y en el contraste que había comparándose con la vida de Candy. Se prometió a sí misma buscar la manera de ayudarla.

Los días fueron transcurriendo y Lainie no había visto a Anthony. Sabía que estaba muy ocupado con un nuevo injerto en el rosedal y que había traído nuevos pesticidas. Creía que finalmente lograría crear una nueva especie de rosa, que tendría los mejores atributos de las que tenía en su jardín.

Por eso no le sorprendió que Anthony la buscara en el establo una mañana. Acababa de regresar de su cabalgata y estaba acariciando a Luna cuando lo escuchó decir: - _**Lainie, necesito hablar contigo.**_ -

\- _**Dime Anthony, ¿sucede algo?**_ \- Se preocupó por un instante.

\- _**Es que me parecía que tal vez podría molestarte el hecho de que últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo. Al menos no como solía hacerlo.**_ \- Trató de explicarse.

\- _**Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?**_ -

\- _**Bueno, pues del tiempo que he pasado con Candy en las últimas semanas.**_ -

\- _**Anthony, ¿recuerdas que alguna vez te prometí que nunca dejaría de hablar contigo?**_ -

\- _**Por supuesto que sí. En esa ocasión yo te prometí que no te dejaría hacerlo.**_ \- Enfatizó él.

\- _**Bueno, pues entonces te diré algo. Me hace feliz ver la alegría que inunda todo tu ser cuando la ves, cuando estás con ella. Creo que no te había visto ese brillo que tienen tus ojos cuando la mencionas o piensas en ella.**_ \- Le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

\- _**¿Tan transparente soy?**_ \- Dijo un poco apenado.

\- _**No sé si "todo" el mundo lo nota, pero a mí no puedes ocultarme nada. Te conozco muy bien y el cariño que te tengo me ayuda a ver dentro de ti. Estoy segura de que lo mismo te pasa a ti, tú puedes ver dentro de mí.**_ -

\- _**Siempre eres tan directa Lainie.**_ -

\- _**La honestidad es una de las mejores virtudes, ¿no lo crees así? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, tú formas parte de los mejores recuerdos de toda mi vida. Tengo muy pocos de cuando vivía en Escocia, y cuando llegué a Chicago empezaron a crearse los más hermosos. Los cuento desde que te conocí el día de tu cumpleaños en Lakewood. La sorpresa que mostró tu rostro, cuando viste el cuadro que te regalé, fue tan asombrosa, que aún la recuerdo.**_ \- Sonrió nuevamente. - _**¡Tú eres mi familia Anthony, mi hermano, mi guía, mi apoyo, mi mejor amigo! Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, aunque no estés a mi lado todo el tiempo. **_-

\- _**¡Siempre estaré para ti, hermanita!**_ \- La abrazó tiernamente.

\- _**Bueno, ¡ahora ya vete! Si no, me vas a hacer llorar.**_ -

\- _**Es lo último que deseo. Entonces, después de esta conversación, me puedo ir tranquilo a buscar a Candy**_. -

\- _**Claro que sí. Por favor entrégale mis saludos.**_ \- Le dijo en el momento en que empezó a alejarse.

Así, el momento perfecto para escribir una de sus cartas llegó.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Quiero contarle un secreto. Espero que al decírselo no termine enojándose conmigo o retándome. Desde que llegamos a Lakewood, el Sr. Becket, nuestro tutor de música ya no está más con nosotros. Al principio me pareció muy triste tener que dejar de tomar las lecciones que nos impartía. Pero después, pude dedicar ese tiempo a otras actividades que puedo compartir con Archie.**_

_**Aquí es donde viene mi secreto. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Mi querido primo me ha estado dando lecciones de esgrima y he aprendido mucho. Cada día mejoro en mi técnica con el florete y me siento como si fuera ¡una mosquetera! Por favor, no se moleste con Archie, ha sido mi idea y tuve que hacer una gran labor de convencimiento para lograr que aceptara enseñarme. Espero que algún día pueda mostrarle lo que he aprendido. **_

_**¡Sí! Ya fue la celebración de bienvenida en Lakewood. El baile estuvo maravilloso. Creo que ha sido una de las fiestas más agradables. Ese día también conocí a una chica muy especial. Ella es huérfana, como yo. Pero a diferencia de mí, ella está sola. Me sorprende que alguien de mi edad tenga que trabajar para ganarse un techo y el alimento de cada día. **_

_**Me gustaría mucho ayudarla. Ella se llama Candice, pero todos le dicen Candy. Y su nombre es tan dulce como ella. Actualmente vive con los Leagan. Se supone que llegó para ser la dama de compañía de Eliza, pero ha sido delegada al puesto de sirvienta. **_

_**Por favor Tío William, ayúdeme a encontrar la mejor manera de apoyarla. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería tener una hermana de mi edad, después de conocer a Candy, creo que ella sería perfecta. Si la conociera, pensaría igual que yo.**_

_**Sin más por el momento, tengo que despedirme.**_

_**Con todo mi cariño,**_

_**Elaine.**_

Y aprovechó para escribir otra carta dirigida a Londres.

_**Querido Caballero Inglés,**_

_**Espero que te encuentres muy bien cuando recibas esta carta. Ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde la última vez que escribiste. Espero que no signifique que me has olvidado. Yo no me he olvidado de ti.**_

_**He tenido muchas actividades desde nuestra mudanza a Lakewood y hasta ahora he acumulado varias anécdotas que me gustaría compartir contigo. **_

_**¿Sabes? He decidido practicar un deporte para caballeros. Estoy tomando algunas lecciones para aprender lo básico. Debo confesar que me gusta mucho y cada día mejoro notablemente. ¡Dejaré que intentes adivinar de qué se trata!**_

_**Hace poco, durante uno de mis paseos a caballo encontré una cervatilla atrapada en una trampa para osos dentro de la propiedad de mi familia. Pude apreciar el dolor y el miedo que el pobre animalito seguramente sentía. Una persona muy amable ayudó a rescatarla y curar sus heridas. Aunque intentamos encontrar al responsable de tal atrocidad, no pudimos averiguar quién había colocado las trampas. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que de vez en cuando puedo ver a la cervatilla cerca de una cascada que está en las premisas de la propiedad. Creo que me recuerda, pues me observa atentamente y ha dejado que me acerque a ella para acariciarla. ¡Ha sido muy emocionante!**_

_**Como te había comentado, tuvimos una fiesta para celebrar nuestra mudanza de manera oficial, pude bailar mucho y disfrutar la presencia de mi familia y de mis amigos. Algún día te presentaré con todos ellos y espero que a ti también te agraden. **_

_**Es todo por el momento, **_

_**Tu Amiga,**_

_**Elaine**_

=0=0=0=0=0=

(1) "La maison de pâtisserie" que significa "La casa de los pasteles". Es un restaurante que yo imaginé en el Pueblo aledaño a Lakewood.

(2) "Un Petit Plaisir" que significa "Un pequeño placer", también es un restaurante que yo inventé para encajar en la historia. Debía estar cerca de Broadway, pues finalmente la visita que hicieron a Nueva York tenía que ver con la obra de teatro "Naná" donde actuó la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? A mí en lo particular me costó un poquito. Espero no haberlas aburrido, porque es el ¡maaas largo de todos! En un principio había pensado partirlo en dos partes como el Capítulo de la Familia Worthington, pero no tenía sentido en ninguna forma. Por eso decidí terminarlo y publicarlo hasta ahora.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Les doy la bienvenida a _**Mo-Chan. **_Es muy satisfactorio leer el comentario que personitas lindas como tú hacen. Es un gran cumplido, que finalmente te hayas decidido a dejar un comentario, especialmente, si como dices, te consideras una lectora anónima. Gracias por dar ese paso valeroso y regalármelo a mí. No te preocupes, escribe cuando te sientas cómoda, sé que estarás del otro lado del telón.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, a mis queridas amigas:

_**denisegmiza, Ms Puddle, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paolau2, Josie, Lulushkita**_, _**maria1972,**_ _**Iris Ariadna, mariana seguame y**_ _**abi prez **_por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios. De verdad que todos son muy importantes para mí, y me motivan a seguir con la historia. Sé que no todas tienen una cuenta en ff pero, a través de estas páginas quiero agradecerles su presencia.

Ms Puddle, it is so heartwarming to read your words. Thanks my dear friend! We are together in this Candy world, and I feel you closer every time!

Josie, tus palabras también son bienvenidas, espero que te agraden las escenas de hoy. El corazón de la Tía Elroy siempre fue duro, pero ha ido cambiando lentamente. Aún tiene sus arranques, pero hay alguien dispuesta a romper la coraza que la envuelve.

Lady, te había extrañado! Hay algunas escenas graciosas, que he escrito especialmente para ti. Me rei mucho cuando escribí lo de la mona, y me llegó tu comentario. Qué bueno que disfrutaste el capi anterior, pero, ¿qué me dices de este?

Mariana, estoy en eso precisamente. Mi corazón está muy inmiscuido en ese tema particular. Pero ya veremos cómo se comportan los personajes, y si la historia permite otro tipo de modificaciones. Ten paciencia. Y con respecto a que es una la protagonista de la historia, ¡leíste mi pensamiento! Claro que puedes considerar que tú eres Lainie. Cuéntame, ¿qué harías?

Paolau2, ¿verdad que sí? Con alguien más ayudando a Candy, las cosas son un tanto diferentes. Si bien, no todo es color de rosa, muchas penas se pueden evitar. Y en cuanto a nuestro querido Albert, sigue en las sombras, pero vive todo a través de las cartas que le envía Lainie. ¿Qué crees que hará cuando reciba la carta?

Sayuri1707, espero que este capítulo, ¡llene tus expectativas amiga!

Denisegmiza, no te preocupes. Sé que estás ahí, aunque no escribas en cada capi. Espero que este en particular haya sido lo suficientemente emotivo y te guste. ¿Cuéntame, qué emociones experimentaste a lo largo del mismo? Ojalá haya podido expresarme adecuadamente y me confirmes lo que yo sentí. Un abrazo.

Lulushkita, muchas gracias, por el tiempo que te has tomado para ayudarme con la edición de este capítulo. No lo habría logrado a tiempo sin tu apoyo.

Iris, agárrate amiguita, porque lo que viene se pone muy interesante. ¡Abróchate el cinturón y sigue enganchada! Espero leerte pronto.

Abi, como puedes ver, aquí seguimos. Recuerda que es un capítulo por mes, aproximadamente. Gracias por tu comentario.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Reciban un abrazo caluroso y lleno de afecto.

Su Amiga,

SweetCandyAndley

31 ENE 2015


	24. Capítulo 23 Recordando el pasado

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Los nuevos personajes nos han brindado una perspectiva diferente. La historia se ha unido ya a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga. La intención no es relatar las vivencias de Candy fielmente, sino descubrir lo que acontece en las vidas de los otros personajes. En este capítulo algunas escenas complementan y/o modifican la versión original, llenando los huecos que hay en la historia. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

El Sr. Leagan partió a Florida para resolver algunos asuntos urgentes, pero antes le comenta a su esposa su intención de adoptar a Candy legalmente.

La mañana después de la fiesta, Los Andley en compañía de los Worthington deciden invitar a Candy al pueblo. Visitan un pequeño restaurante en el que preparan unos deliciosos eclaires. La convivencia fue fácil y agradable. Al regresar, dejan a Candy en la Mansión de los Leagan.

La envidia que Eliza siente, desata cambios drásticos en la vida de Candy. Aunado al coraje por haber sido invitada a la celebración anterior, la Sra. Sarah decide mudar las pertenencias de Candy al establo, como reprimenda por sus acciones "egoístas". Por otra parte, decide visitar sorpresivamente a la Tía Abuela con la finalidad de poner en evidencia la falta de educación y atención que han tenido los Andley con sus hijos. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen de acuerdo al plan de Sarah, y terminan ofendiendo a los jóvenes con comentarios despectivos en contra de los huérfanos.

Lainie tiene una seria conversación con la Tía Abuela, respecto a la conducta de Eliza principalmente. Solicitando que la Tía Abuela le brinde una oportunidad a Candy de demostrar que es una buena chica. Anthony se siente orgulloso de su hermanita. Y ambos prometen ayudar a Candy.

¿Los Leagan dejarán pasar esta humillación? ¿Qué harán al respecto? ¿Acaso sus acciones en contra de Candy se vuelvan más pesadas?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 23

Recordando el pasado

Una tarde, mientras compartían en el Salón de Té con la Tía Abuela, Jeffrey les anunció que había llegado una carta para Lainie.

Al abrirla para leer su contenido, se alegró de enterarse que Annie finalmente había regresado. Pasarían unos días en la propiedad que tenían cerca de la Mansión de Lakewood. Los invitaba a todos a tomar el té al día siguiente, para saludarlos y que pudieran platicar de todas las cosas que había aprendido y los lugares que había frecuentado.

La Tía Elroy se alegró del entusiasmo que mostraron los jóvenes al enterarse de que su amiga finalmente había regresado de España, tras una muy larga ausencia. Les dio autorización para asistir a la hora del té al siguiente día, y les sugirió que llevaran algún detalle como muestra de bienvenida.

Anthony y Lainie pensaron en llevarle a Annie algunas rosas y jazmines. Archie fue temprano al restaurant "La maison de pâtisserie" para llevar algunos éclairs. Stear había estado labrando una pequeña caja de madera, la que bien podría servirle como alhajero a Annie.

Al llegar a la Casa Brighter, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, quien los llevó al Salón de Té, donde Annie ya los estaba esperando.

Se veía preciosa. Traía un hermoso vestido de corte princesa en tonos blanco, negro y rojo. Los holanes del faldón negro tenían una orilla trabajada en rojo, y caían en cascada uno sobre otro. La parte superior del vestido, el talle era de una tela fina en color blanco, sobre el que destacaba un chaleco rojo que envolvía perfectamente su figura. Sobre sus hombros lucía un mantón de encaje. Su cabello estaba recogido y adornado con una gran peineta plateada. En la mano derecha colgaba elegantemente un abanico.

Annie había crecido, y se veía más bonita de lo que recordaban. Su tímida mirada seguía ahí aunque había algo más, una serenidad desbordaba.

La plática se enfocó principalmente en las ciudades en las que su padre había invertido en diferentes negocios. Además había encontrado otras inversiones en América, por lo que regresaron para quedarse definitivamente.

El cuarteto estaba fascinado con los relatos de Annie, y recibió con gusto los regalos que ella les obsequió. A Lainie le dio una peineta como la que ella estaba usando. Era la última moda en España, y quería que su amiga tuviera algo en común con ella.

A Archie le trajo unos pañuelos de seda, pues sabía muy bien cuanto le agradaba estar formalmente arreglado. Cualquier caballero debía llevar siempre un pañuelo.

Stear recibió una pluma y un tintero, para que pudiera continuar con sus inventos. Tal vez podrían serle de utilidad para elaborar sus diseños.

A Anthony le regaló unas semillas de Rosas de Castilla, que pudo conseguir a través de una de las amas de llaves que tuvieron durante su estancia. Le habían asegurado que eran de la mejor calidad.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de Lakewood, Elroy Andley se encontraba detrás de su gran escritorio en la biblioteca. Estaba esperando la visita de Sarah Leagan. Había decidido llamarla, para hablar sobre algunos de los temas que habían dejado sin resolver. Aprovechó la invitación que habían recibido sus sobrinos para que no se encontraran en la Mansión cuando ella hablara con Sarah.

Un toque en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. El momento había llegado.

\- _**Adelante.**_ \- Indicó a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.

\- _**Buenas tardes, Tía Elroy.**_ \- La saludo Sarah Leagan.

\- _**Buenas tardes, Sarah.**_ \- Le dijo mientras le indicaba que se sentara. - _**Esta no será una conversación de cortesía. Probablemente sea muy duro para ti, escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. Tenemos asuntos muy serios de que hablar**_.- Continuó la dama, con el rostro sereno, pero emanando toda la autoridad que la caracterizaba.

\- _**Como usted guste, Tía Elroy.**_ \- Contestó Sarah sin emoción alguna.

\- _**¿Qué estás haciendo con tus hijos, Sarah?**_ \- La cuestionó directamente.

\- _**¿A qué se refiere con eso?**_ \- Contestó absolutamente sorprendida.

\- _**No tienen disciplina, Sarah.**_ \- Cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio. La observó por un instante antes de continuar. - _**En realidad, no quería intervenir en este asunto, pero es mi deber como representante del Tío Abuelo William, cuidar que el nombre de nuestro Clan continúe siendo honorable e intachable.**_ \- Dijo finalmente la dama.

\- _**Eso, lo entiendo muy bien, Tía. Sin embargo, no comprendo qué tiene eso que ver con mis hijos. **_\- Continuó Sarah.

\- _**Si decidí que tus hijos tuvieran contacto con mis sobrinos, fue en deferencia a ti... Cuando me casé con tu padre, decidí aceptarte a ti también. Sabes muy bien que nunca quise usurpar el lugar de tu madre.**_ \- Hizo una pausa e inspiró suavemente. Entonces se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el gran ventanal para observar la belleza del jardín de las rosas. Después se giró nuevamente para retomar su discurso. - _**Al morir tu padre, tú quedaste bajo mi tutela.**_ \- La miró serenamente. - _**Cuando decidiste casarte con Robert Leagan y debo recordarte que lo hiciste aún sin mi consentimiento, dejaste de estar bajo mi responsabilidad. Sin embargo, nunca me deslindé completamente de tu bienestar. Acepté otorgarle a tu esposo un puesto en los negocios de la familia Andley.**_ \- Su voz era firme.

\- _**Sí Tía, y se lo agradezco.**_ \- Dijo Sarah, cabizbaja.

\- _**Sé que así lo haces.**_ \- Volvió a hacer una pausa y regresó a su silla detrás del escritorio. - _**En cuanto a tus hijos, ellos no llevan la sangre Andley. Han sido aceptados, porque yo así lo solicité. Mis sobrinos, por el contrario, son dignos herederos del Clan Andley, por derecho propio.**_ -

\- _**Si**_ \- Asintió Sarah.

\- _**Por lo tanto, tengo que pedirte, que evites todo comentario sarcástico e hiriente con relación a la orfandad. No permitiré, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que lastimen los sentimientos de mis sobrinos. Eliza, principalmente, tendrá que disculparse públicamente.**_ -

\- _**Pero Tía, ella no se refería a ninguno de ellos cuando hizo ese comentario.**_ \- Intervino en defensa de su hija.

\- _**Te lo estoy avisando, Sarah. Corrige las actitudes de tus hijos. Ten un poco de disciplina. De lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de tomar otro tipo de medidas y excluirlos de todo trato con mis sobrinos.**_ -

\- _**Tía, no, por favor. Eso sería demasiado para Eliza y Neil.**_ \- Suplicó Sarah. - _**Además es la primera vez que sucede un altercado entre ellos.**_ -

\- _**Esta no es la primera vez que tienen diferencias. ¿Acaso Neil no te ha contado por qué motivo no los llevé a Escocia? Creí que esa amonestación sería suficiente para que cambiaran su actitud. Veo que no ha sido así. **_-

\- _**¡Tía!**_ \- Exclamó Sarah.

\- _**Me sorprende, que tú, permitas esa clase de sentimientos. ¿Acaso has olvidado que tú misma eres huérfana?**_ -

\- _**No Tía.**_ \- Negó Sarah, conteniendo el llanto.

\- _**No puedes estar tan ciega con respecto a sus caprichos. Esa no es la manera de educarlos adecuadamente. Evita que esto llegue a oídos del Tío Abuelo William. Porque si eso pasa, él tomará medidas más definitivas.**_ -

Sarah rompió en llanto. Recordó dolorosamente, las palabras que su esposo le había dicho antes de irse a Florida.

\- _**Considera bien lo que te he dicho. Tendrás tiempo de hablar con Eliza y Neil, para hacerlos reflexionar acerca de su comportamiento. En ese tiempo, no habrá convivencia entre los jóvenes.**_ \- Determinó la dama.

Sarah, se levantó y se despidió de Elroy Andley. Al salir de la mansión, pensaba en la reacción que tendría su marido, cuando se enterara de la amonestación que acababa de hacer la Tía Abuela.

Le esperaba un arduo enfrentamiento con sus hijos. Se sentía completamente humillada y abatida. No esperaba que la situación se hubiera complicado tanto. Y que ahora fueran ellos los que estuvieran en desventaja. La dureza de las palabras de Elroy Andley retumbaba en su interior. Se habían removido viejos recuerdos de su propia infancia, memorias que había sepultado en su pasado.

El recuerdo de su propia madre, llegó como un relámpago. En aquella época, vivía cerca de Londres. La enfermedad que atacaba a su madre fue acabando con su vida poco a poco. Aunque su padre pertenecía a una familia opulenta, por el hecho de haberse casado con alguien que no pertenecía a su círculo social, había sido relegado y desheredado. La fortuna que había logrado forjarse por sí mismo se fue agotando hasta que apenas pudieron cubrir los gastos médicos. Entonces se prometió a sí misma encontrar la manera de vivir en opulencia dejando atrás los días de pobreza y preocupaciones económicas.

Fue poco después de la muerte de su madre, cuando ella sólo tenía siete años, que su padre decidió que se mudaran a América, dónde encontró las oportunidades que le permitieron recuperarse económicamente. Sarah tenía diez años, cuando su padre conoció a la que dos años después sería su segunda esposa. Elroy Andley era una mujer de carácter férreo, extremadamente disciplinada, exigente y apegada a las exigencias de su posición socioeconómica. Ella fue quien se encargó de reincorporar a Sarah en la sociedad, enviándola a un excelente colegio para señoritas donde recibiría la educación requerida para convertirse en una dama.

Tenía ya quince años, cuando su padre falleció de un infarto, dejándola bajo la tutela de Elroy Andley, quien desde un principio le había pedido que la llamara "Tía". Poco después de su presentación oficial en sociedad, a los diecisiete, conoció a Robert Leagan, de quien inmediatamente se enamoró y con quien se casó al cumplir los diecinueve. Después de su matrimonio, se mudaron a Florida, donde principalmente se encontraban sus negocios y propiedades.

Para el tiempo en que llegó a su casa, había recobrado la compostura. Volvía a ser la mujer altiva que todos conocían. Los recuerdos que la habían asaltado durante el trayecto, volvieron a quedar atrás.

Al verla entrar, Eliza y Neil, se acercaron emocionados para cuestionarla sobre la reunión con la Tía Abuela.

Ella les pidió que la acompañaran a la biblioteca, lo que desconcertó a ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo, la siguieron diligentemente.

\- _**Mamita, ¿qué quería la Tía Abuela?**_ \- Le preguntó melosa Eliza.

\- _**Es raro, que sólo te haya llamado a ti.**_ \- Comentó Neil.

Después de tomar asiento, e inhalar profundamente Sarah les dijo. - _**Eliza, la Tía Abuela, no está contenta con tu comportamiento. Es evidente que no ha olvidado el desafortunado comentario que hiciste con relación a los huérfanos.**_ -

\- _**Pero si eso fue hace más de un mes.**_ \- Refutó Eliza. - _**Creí que por su edad, ya lo habría olvidado. Además lo dije porque Candy había salido con ellos y a nosotros no nos invitaron.**_ -

\- _**Aun así.**_ \- Dijo Sarah. - _**Lo tomaron como una ofensa. Y será necesario que te disculpes públicamente.**_ -

\- _**¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes permitir eso mamita! **_\- Chilló Eliza.

\- _**No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. En esta ocasión tendrás que hacer lo que te digo.**_ \- Le dijo Sarah muy seriamente.

\- _**Pero mamá, eso sería humillante.**_ \- Dijo Neil.

\- _**En cuanto a ti, ¿qué sucedió para que la Tía Abuela no les haya invitado a Escocia? Me dijo que había hablado contigo. A mí nunca me comentaste de qué hablaron en aquella ocasión.**_ -

Neil sintió cómo se le iba el color del rostro. Había creído que nadie más hablaría de ese tema y que ya se había olvidado.

\- _**Estoy esperando una explicación, Daniel.**_ \- Exigió su madre.

\- _**Pues, no lo recuerdo.**_ \- Evitó contestar.

\- _**Más vale que te esfuerces en recordarlo. No saldrás de aquí hasta que me lo hayas contado todo. **_\- Y miró inquisitivamente a su hija. - _**¿Tú tienes algo que ver con eso, Eliza?**_ -

\- _**No mamá, yo no hice nada en absoluto. Él sólo me lo contó una vez que lo había hecho todo.**_ -

Neil la observó furioso. Lo estaba echando de cabeza. No le quedó otra opción más que contarle lo sucedido en casa de los Worthington, muy a su manera. Confesó que Eliza no había participado, pero que lo sabía todo.

Sarah recordó que en aquella época, Elaine había enfermado gravemente. Y el descubrir que su hijo había sido el causante, la cimbró. Ese acto irresponsable, casi les cuesta su lugar en el Clan. En un acto reflejo, abofeteó a su hijo, por primera vez.

\- _**Fue muy tonto de tu parte. Ahora, no tendré más remedio que contárselo a su padre. **_\- Se acarició la mano antes de llevársela a la cara, frotándose lentamente la sien derecha. - _**Debo informarles, que la Tía Elroy ha solicitado que no convivamos con los Andley por un tiempo.**_ \- Les soltó de tajo.

\- _**¡¿Qué?!**_ \- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- _**¿Pero es que acaso se ha vuelto loca la Tía Abuela? **_\- Preguntó Eliza.

\- _**¿Es que ya está senil?**_ \- Dijo Neil.

\- _**¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, si no podré ver a Anthony? **_\- Dijo Eliza.

\- _**Debemos que hacer lo que la Tía Abuela nos está pidiendo. No hay otra opción. Tienen tiempo suficiente para pensar en su disculpa. Entiendan esto. Es la última oportunidad que nos queda para mantenernos en esta posición. Por ningún motivo, voy a tolerar que lo pongan en riesgo. El Tío Abuelo William aún no sabe nada de esto. Si llegara a enterarse, las consecuencias serían definitivas.**_ -

\- _**¡No mamita!**_ \- Eliza rompió en llanto. La frustración creció en su interior al verse obligada a hacer algo que no deseaba. Inmediatamente, dirigió todo su coraje en contra de Candy. Si no hubiera sido por ella, nada de esto habría sucedido. Esa huérfana ya se las pagaría todas.

Pasaron algunos días más, y en la Mansión de Lakewood, Lainie se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Estaba tan sumida en la lectura que no se percató de la presencia de Anthony, quien llevaba una carta en la mano derecha.

\- _**¡Lainie!**_ \- Le dijo por tercera ocasión.

\- _**¡Aah! ¡Me asustaste!**_ \- Se sorprendió Lainie.

\- _**Llevo aquí casi cinco minutos, y no me habías escuchado. ¿Qué estás leyendo?**_ \- le preguntó con curiosidad pues se veía muy entretenida.

\- _**Una novela muy interesante, acerca de una familia suiza que durante un viaje en barco naufraga y acaba en una isla desierta. (1) Si quieres te presto el libro cuando lo termine, la verdad es que no me falta mucho.**_ -

\- _**Sí, me gustaría mucho. Sobre todo por el aspecto que tenía tu rostro cuando lo estabas leyendo. ¿Sabías que frunces un poco el ceño cuando estás concentrada? Y la mirada soñadora que proyectas, me da la impresión de que tu imaginación te ha llevado hasta esa isla desierta.**_ \- Le guiñó un ojo.

Ante sus comentarios, Lainie se sonrojó un poco. Intentó recuperarse y le preguntó sonriendo - _**¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. Pero dime, ¿acaso necesitas algo?**_ -

\- _**En realidad, quería entregarte esta carta. Me la entregó Jeffrey. Llegó esta mañana.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony.

\- _**A ver, déjame verla.**_ \- Y le extendió la mano para recibir la carta.

\- _**Aquí tienes. ¿Quién te escribe desde Londres?**_ \- Le preguntó.

Lainie lo vio inquisitivamente. - _**Es un amigo, lo conocí durante nuestras vacaciones allá. **_\- Le dijo traviesamente.

\- _**¿Amigo?**_ \- Le preguntó Anthony un poco intrigado. - _**¿Y cómo se llama?**_ -

-_** No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto entre él y yo.**_ -

\- _**Entonces no debe tener buenas intenciones, Lainie. ¿Cómo es posible que oculte su identidad?**_ \- La amonestó seriamente.

\- _**Un apellido, no nos hace personas respetables. Prefiero pensar que somos las personas quienes hacemos de nuestro apellido algo respetable, ¿no lo crees así?**_ -

La miró detenidamente, tomándose su tiempo, pensando seriamente en lo que le acababa de decir. - _**Bueno, está bien… No hace falta que me digas su nombre. Confío en tu buen juicio. Si has decidido brindarle tu amistad y él ha mostrado que también confía en ti, no veo cuál pueda ser el problema.**_ -

\- _**Exacto. Sólo te diré que yo le llamo Caballero Inglés.**_ -

\- _**Espero que realmente se comporte como un caballero contigo. Y si no lo hace, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Ahora te dejaré para que puedas leer tu carta en privado.**_ -

\- _**Gracias, Anthony. Por confiar en mí.**_ -

Después de asentir en su dirección, Anthony la dejó.

Cuando se quedó sola, se dispuso a leer la carta.

_**Querida Elaine,**_

_**No hay mucho que contar acerca de mi vida en el Colegio. Es bastante aburrida y monótona. Lo único que parece romper lo sombrío de este lugar, es el quinto domingo. **_

_**Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber aceptado vivir aquí. El encierro ya me sofoca y creo que extraño la libertad. Ahora comprendo a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que no soportarías vivir en un lugar así.**_

_**Lo único que me distrae, son tus cartas. A través de ellas puedo sentir como vibra la vida en tu mundo. Espero con ansias cada una de ellas. Me hiciste pensar mucho en el deporte que practicas. ¿Acaso se trate de la natación? Pero sé que a veces algunas damas también lo llegan a practicar. Después pensé que se tratara de la cacería, pero recordé que amas la naturaleza y eso iría en contra de tus principios.**_

_**Finalmente, mi opción será ¿Tenis? Si no es así, tendrás que darme más pistas. Mira que he pensado mucho en ello. **_

_**Quizás no escriba muy seguido, pues no tengo mucho qué contar, pero estaré ansioso de recibir tus cartas.**_

_**Respetuosamente,**_

_**Tu Caballero Inglés.**_

Lainie no podía dejar de reír. Graham podía ser tierno y gracioso cuando se lo proponía. No había adivinado que practicaba esgrima. Tendría que pensar en el tipo de pistas que le daría en su próxima carta. Evitaría ser demasiado explícita, sería divertido hacerlo pensar en ello, y un reto para su mente e imaginación.

Pudo percibir la melancolía en sus palabras. No sonaba tan angustiado como en cartas anteriores, más bien parecía resignado con su situación. No podía imaginarse la vida en un internado así.

Los días pasaron y una hermosa mañana mientras ella cabalgaba en Luna, podía sentir el roce del aire en sus mejillas. El sonido del golpeteo continuo de los cascos en el suelo, era rítmico y constante. Podía cerrar los ojos y dejar que su yegua trotara, por el sendero al que ya se había acostumbrado. Inclinó su torso sobre la crin de la yegua, acariciándola suavemente con la mano izquierda, mientras se sostenía firmemente con la derecha.

Llegaron al punto específico, donde una hermosa cierva bebía tranquilamente en la orilla del río. Lainie descendió lentamente, con movimientos gráciles y elegantes. La cierva movía sus orejas en dirección a los sonidos de sus pisadas, pero continuaba bebiendo. Lainie continuó caminando muy despacio hasta una enorme piedra plana justo al lado del río.

Cuando la cierva sació su sed, levantó su cabeza y miró en dirección a la joven. La observó atentamente, moviendo sus orejas. Inició su avance, suave y grácil hacia ella hasta que la distancia entre ellas se extinguió. Lainie levanto su mano para acariciar a la cierva y ambas compartieron un tiempo en contemplación. Después, la cierva se separó lentamente, levantó la cabeza y empezó a alejarse.

Unos minutos más pasaron y Lainie escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Se incorporó y volteó a ver a Luna. La yegua estaba tranquila, con la cabeza agachada. Lainie se acercó a ella para montarla y alejarse del lugar. En ese momento los pasos se detuvieron y una voz tranquila la llamó por su nombre.

\- _**¡Lainie!**_ -

Ella se volteó al reconocer a la persona que la había llamado. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- _**¿Te vas a ir sin saludar a un viejo amigo?**_ -

\- _**¡Albert!**_ \- Exclamó con emoción antes de desmontar nuevamente.

\- _**Eso está mucho mejor. **_\- Dijo él mientras ella se aproximaba.

\- _**¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cuándo llegaste?**_ \- Le preguntó.

\- _**Muy temprano esta mañana. Y a tiempo para ver una hermosa escena. **_-

\- _**¡Oh! ¿A qué te refieres?**_ -

\- _**A la maravillosa conexión silenciosa que tienes con la cierva.**_ -

\- _**¿Verdad que sí? Se está convirtiendo en una de mis actividades matutinas favoritas.**_ \- Le sonrió dulcemente.

\- _**He traído algunas frutas, ¿quieres acompañarme a desayunar?**_ \- Le ofreció él al tiempo en que descargaba del hombro derecho su mochila. Sacó dos manzanas y le extendió la mano para darle una.

\- _**Gracias.**_ \- Le dijo ella tomando la fruta. - _**¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?**_ -

\- _**Acabo de llegar y ¿ya quieres que me vaya?**_ -

\- _**¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no. Lo siento mucho, de verdad que no quise que sonara así. Es sólo que quisiera saber cuánto tiempo tendré para compartir contigo en esta ocasión.**_ -

\- _**Sólo unos días.**_ \- Le sonrió él.

\- _**Si quieres, puedes quedarte en la cabaña.**_ \- Le ofreció ella.

\- _**Lo tendré en cuenta. Por el momento, quisiera llenarme de aire puro y del aroma de la naturaleza que tanto me gusta.**_ \- Suspiró él.

\- _**Claro.**_ \- Asintió ella.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la misma piedra plana para sentarse y disfrutar del sonido del rio. En eso apareció la pequeña mofeta que siempre lo acompañaba, y se acomodó entre ellos. Lainie la acarició delicadamente mientras le daba un pedazo pequeño de su manzana.

\- _**Aquí tienes Pouppe.**_ -

\- _**Te recuerda bien.**_ \- Le comentó Albert.

\- _**Eso parece.**_ \- Y rio suavemente. Al terminar su manzana se giró para ver a su acompañante y le dijo - _**Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Se está haciendo tarde y pronto se preguntarán por qué no he llegado a desayunar. Lo veré mañana Sr. Albert.**_ \- Le dio la mano para despedirse.

\- _**Lainie, quiero pedirte un favor.**_ -

\- _**¿Cuál?**_ -

\- _**Deja de llamarme Sr. Albert. Me hace sentir muy viejo y la verdad es que no lo soy tanto.**_ -

\- _**¿Y entonces, cómo debería llamarlo?**_ -

\- _**Sólo llámame Albert, por favor.**_ -

\- _**Está bien, Albert. Hasta mañana.**_ -

\- _**Hasta mañana.**_ -

Lainie se apresuró a montar su yegua y una vez arriba le sonrió a Albert y se despidió con la mano derecha en el aire.

Esa misma mañana, mientras Anthony recorría el jardín de las Rosas, descubrió que una nueva rosa había florecido. Al observarla detenidamente no pudo evitar pensar en Candy. Esa rosa la representaba perfectamente, por lo que decidió llamarla así, _**"Dulce Candy"**_. La contempló embelesado. Era completamente blanca, como el color de la nívea piel de Candy. Su aroma era dulce y delicado, como él sabía que podía ser el carácter de Candy. Su tallo era de color verde esmeralda, igual que sus ojos. La cortó con sumo cuidado. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Candy. Sería su obsequio de cumpleaños.

Candy se encontraba en el establo cuando Anthony llegó a visitarla. Se sorprendió al ver que llevaba algo en las manos. Se trataba de una hermosa rosa. Sus pétalos suaves y aterciopelados creaban una corona perfecta del color blanco más puro que había visto. El aroma que despedía pronto inundó el lugar.

La sonrisa de Anthony era absolutamente vibrante y amplia. Se acercó a ella mientras le decía - _**Hola Candy, hoy no te vi ni en el rio ni en el bosque, pero me alegra ver que estás bien.**_ -

Al estar justo frente a ella continuó diciendo - _**Toma, es el regalo que te había prometido.**_ \- Le extendió la rosa que llevaba en las manos. - _**Por fin logré crear lo que quería. Es la única en el mundo. Decidí nombrarla "Dulce Candy". Es sólo para ti.**_ -

\- _**Dulce Candy.**_ \- Repitió ella. - _**¿Es sólo para mí?**_ -

\- _**Así es. Te la pondré. **_\- Anthony intentó colocar la rosa en la solapa de la camisa de Candy.

\- _**No, espera. Preferiría ponerla en este pequeño florero.**_ \- Le mostró el único adorno que tenía en la mesita junto a su cama.

\- _**¿Por qué?**_ \- preguntó él.

\- _**Así vivirá más tiempo, y me hará compañía mientras duermo.**_ _**Tal vez me ayude a tener dulces sueños.**_ -

\- _**Como quieras, Candy.**_ \- Y puso la rosa en el florero. - _**Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, pero nos veremos en otra ocasión.**_ \- Se despidió.

Eliza había visto a Anthony acercarse a la Mansión desde su ventana, y se apresuró a salir para encontrarse con él. Recordó lo que su madre les había dicho a ella y a Neil. Pensaba que la decisión de la Tía Abuela había sido exagerada, y creyó que tal vez Anthony hubiera decidido venir a visitarla.

Se llenó de decepción al darse cuenta de que se había dirigido al establo, por lo que se acercó en silencio. Se ocultó y escuchó la conversación que se llevó a cabo entre ellos. Observó con desprecio la rosa que Candy sostenía entre sus manos. Decidió esperar a que Anthony se fuera para llevar a cabo el plan que se estaba urdiendo en su mente.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos cuando vio salir a Anthony y dirigirse a su caballo para retirarse. El hecho de que ni siquiera se hubiera acercado a la casa para saludar a la familia, ignorándolos completamente, terminó por enfriarle aún más la sangre. Haría las cosas con la mente fría y calcularía bien cada uno de los pasos que daría a continuación. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya había decidido por dónde empezar.

Al estar sola en su habitación, se dio a la tarea de buscar entre sus cajones hasta que encontró un par de tijeras. Las guardó en el bolsillo de su vestido. Después, salió rumbo al establo.

Cuando entró, no encontró a Candy ahí. Miró alrededor y supo que estaba sola. Se acercó al pequeño florero que adornaba la única mesa que había en el establo. En su interior se encontraba la rosa que Anthony le había entregado a Candy. La tomó con las manos temblorosas y no pudo evitar inspirar el delicioso aroma que desprendía. En efecto, se trataba de una rosa muy bella, lo que la enfureció aún más. Sacó las tijeras de su vestido y comenzó a cortar en pedazos la rosa. Descargó sobre ella toda su frustración y coraje. Cuando terminó, observó despectivamente lo que había quedado de aquel obsequio, y fue entonces que se percató de las pequeñas heridas que le escocían las manos. En el proceso, algunas de las espinas la habían arañado y pequeñas gotas de sangre ya brotaban de sus dedos. Hizo una mueca y volvió a guardar las tijeras. Se giró para salir del establo y regresar a su habitación. Nadie la vio entrar, ni salir; por lo tanto nadie sabría lo que había hecho.

Cuando Candy regresó para descansar después de un arduo día de trabajo, encontró los restos de la rosa, dispersos sobre la mesa. Una gran tristeza la invadió, y aunque no podía probar quien había sido, algo en su interior le decía que seguramente se trataba de otra maldad más de Eliza o Neil.

Tomó los restos de la rosa entre sus manos, y los guardó cuidadosamente en un pañuelo. No sabía cómo contárselo a Anthony, ni cómo iba a reaccionar ante la situación. Después de todo le había dicho que era una rosa única, y que no había otra en el mundo.

Aún no oscurecía por completo, y seguramente en la Mansión estarían a punto de servir la cena. Se limpió las dos lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y se dirigió a la casa.

En el comedor, se encontraban cenando ya los miembros de la familia. Aparentemente, todo se encontraba en calma. Candy esperó a que la Sra. Leagan se retirara para enfrentarse directamente con ese par.

\- _**¿Qué haces aquí Candy? Nadie ha solicitado tu servicio esta noche. **_\- Le dijo Eliza.

\- _**He venido para preguntarles quien de ustedes ha destruido mi rosa.**_ -

\- _**¿Rosa? ¿Qué rosa?**_ \- le preguntó Neil desconcertado.

\- _**La rosa que me regaló Anthony.**_ -

\- _**¿Y cómo íbamos a saber que tenías una rosa de Anthony?**_ \- Le preguntó Eliza.

\- _**Porque seguramente la vieron en el establo.**_ -

\- _**¡Mmh! ¿Y para qué querríamos ir al establo?**_ -

\- _**Ese lugar es sólo para animales y gente como tú.**_ \- comentó Neil.

\- _**Pues eso es lo que quisiera saber.**_ \- Continuó Candy.

\- _**Pues no sé de qué estás hablando, ni me importa.**_ \- Expresó Neil.

\- _**Ni a mí. **_\- Dijo Eliza. - _**Ahora, retírate ya, que hasta acá hueles a caballo. **_-

Candy se dio la media vuelta y salió de la estancia, con un gran nudo en la garganta tratando de no llorar. Apresuró el paso, en dirección a la cocina. Al atravesarla, algunos de los empleados aún se encontraban ahí. La vieron entrar corriendo, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

\- _**¿Qué te ocurre Candy?**_ \- Preguntó el cocinero.

\- _**¿Qué te hicieron ahora?**_ \- Preguntó la

\- _**No llores, Candy. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?**_ \- Preguntó Dorothy.

\- _**Oh, no se preocupen. Estaré bien.**_ \- Contestó Candy. Y salió rumbo al establo.

Pocos minutos después, se escuchó la voz del Sr. Whitman - _**Candy, lo siento mucho. No pude hacer nada.**_ \- Sonaba verdaderamente abatido.

\- _**¿A qué se refiere Sr. Whitman?**_ -

\- _**Esta tarde, vi salir del establo a la Srita. Eliza.**_ \- Intentó explicar el amable anciano. - _**Es una pena que haya destruido un ejemplar tan especial.**_ -

\- _**Lo sabía. Algo en mi corazón me gritaba que tenía que haber sido uno de esos dos. Aunque no pudiera probarlo.**_ -

\- _**Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte con eso. La verdad es que si me quedo sin trabajo, a mi edad, ya no podría conseguir otro fácilmente. Tenía que decírtelo.**_ -

\- _**No se preocupe por eso Sr. Whitman. Lo comprendo perfectamente.**_ \- Le dijo Candy.

Después de suspirar profundamente el Sr. Whitman salió pesaroso del establo. Candy se quedó sola contemplando el pañuelo con los restos de la rosa. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Al siguiente día, las cosas no mejoraron mucho. Candy le dijo a Eliza que sabía perfectamente que había sido ella. Que podría decir lo que quisiera pero que ambas sabían la verdad. La Sra. Leagan escuchó la conversación e intervino para defender a su hija, recordándole a Candy cuál era su lugar. Las palabras que utilizó para amonestarla fueron duras e hirientes, por lo que Candy no tuvo la fuerza para quedarse más tiempo en la Mansión Leagan. Salió de la propiedad, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a la orilla del río. Encontró un pequeño bote atado, y decidió subir en él. Se acurrucó en el interior y lloró hasta que su cuerpo cansado, se relajó y ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Esa tarde, Stear había decidido pasar a visitar a Candy, y le sorprendió que Eliza y Neil le dijeran que ella no se encontraba en ningún lugar de su propiedad. Que seguramente se había dado cuenta de que no pertenecía ahí y probablemente hubiera decidido regresar al mugroso orfelinato de donde había salido. Además la Sra. Leagan estaba considerando seriamente regresar a Candy al Hogar de Pony.

Asombrado por esa información Stear regresó a la Mansión de los Andley, y se reunió con sus primos y su hermano.

-_**¿Estás seguro Stear?**_ \- preguntó Archie.

\- _**Eso fue lo que dijeron.**_ \- dijo Stear.

\- _**¿Y desde que hora desapareció?**_ \- preguntó Anthony.

\- _**Se supone que salió poco antes del atardecer.**_ -

\- _**Lleva más de tres horas ausente.**_ \- Dijo Lainie.

\- _**Tendremos que salir a buscarla.**_ \- Dijo Anthony.

\- _**Pues dividámonos en dos grupos. Stear y Archie ustedes pueden buscar en el pueblo. Anthony, nosotros podríamos ir en dirección al bosque, tal vez haya caminado hacia el Hogar de Pony.**_ \- Sugirió Lainie.

\- _**Muy bien, nos veremos aquí entonces.**_ \- Dijo Stear.

\- _**Vamos.**_ \- Dijo Anthony.

Los cuatro se dispusieron a salir, Stear y Archie se fueron en el automóvil de Stear. En cambio Anthony y Lainie cabalgaron en Trueno y Luna.

En el camino del bosque decidieron separarse para abarcar más distancias. Al fin y al cabo la propiedad era bastante extensa. Cada uno tomó diferentes caminos, buscando a Candy.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que volvieran a encontrarse.

Al ver el semblante de Anthony Lainie se preocupó. - _**¿La encontraste?**_ -

\- _**Sí, estaba cerca de la cascada.**_ \- Anthony contestó sutilmente.

\- _**Y, ¿dónde está ahora?**_ \- Lainie estaba desconcertada, pues no veía a Candy por ningún lado.

\- _**Si quieres, puedes alcanzarla. No la dejé muy atrás. Ahora, sólo necesito ir a casa.**_ \- Contestó Anthony mientras giraba a Trueno en dirección de la Mansión.

\- _**Pero, ¿qué es lo que sucede Anthony? ¿Por qué estás tan…?**_ -

\- _**Estoy muy enojado y avergonzado conmigo mismo. **_\- La interrumpió impulsivamente. - _**Actué muy mal con Candy. Sé que ninguna razón es justificable para mi comportamiento, pero por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí completamente… impotente. Cuando tú enfermaste hace algunos años, pensé que te perdería, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que el doctor estaba haciendo su trabajo. Tu salud mejoraría si todos seguíamos sus instrucciones… Pero cuando no podíamos encontrar a Candy, sentí que las cosas estaban totalmente fuera de control. No tenía ningún tipo de seguridad con respecto a si ella pudiera sobrevivir si caía en la cascada.**_ \- Hizo un esfuerzo por tragar saliva. - _**Por eso, cuando la encontré… y ella estaba tan alegre como siempre, con esa sonrisa tan intensa, yo… no pude contenerme. Todas mis emociones me inundaron al mismo tiempo, la angustia se desvaneció, la tranquilidad de verla sana y salva, el coraje que sentí por su ingenuidad, el alivio de tenerla cerca una vez más.**_ -

\- _**Pero, ¿qué hiciste Anthony? Me estás preocupando.**_ -

\- _**Le di una bofetada.**_ \- Hizo una pausa silenciosa, le dio la espalda a Lainie y continuó con tono de arrepentimiento. - _**En ese mismo instante, supe que lo que había hecho estaba mal, no pude… no puedo enfrentarme a ella de nuevo esta noche. Por favor, sólo déjame solo esta vez, te veré mañana.**_ -

\- _**Espera…**_ -

\- _**Ahora no Lainie, por favor.**_ -

\- _**Está bien, hablaremos mañana.**_ -

Lainie cabalgó hacia la dirección que le había indicado Anthony. Efectivamente no tardó mucho en encontrar a Candy. Ella venía caminando lentamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- _**¡Candy!**_ \- La llamó Lainie, mientras desmontaba a Luna para acercarse a Candy y caminar junto a ella.

\- _**Lainie, ¿también tú me estabas buscando?**_ \- Se sorprendió Candy.

\- _**Por supuesto, nos tenías muy preocupados. Nos enteramos de que habías desaparecido desde hace horas. No sabíamos qué te había ocurrido, y cuando descubrimos que el bote de Archie no estaba, supusimos que tú lo habías tomado. **_-

\- _**Bueno, no exactamente. Sólo quería refugiarme un rato. Me quedé dormida y no me di cuenta de que el bote se había desatado.**_ -

\- _**¿Pero estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?**_ \- Lainie la observó detenidamente.

\- _**Estoy bien, gracias.**_ -

\- _**¿Estás segura? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?**_ -

\- _**En realidad, no.**_ -

\- _**Candy, ¿por qué hiciste algo así? ¿Qué te hicieron?**_ -

\- _**¿Quiénes?**_ -

\- _**Vamos, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Estoy segura de que Neil y Eliza tienen algo que ver con tu huida. ¿Sabes? Stear fue a buscarte esta tarde y ellos le dijeron que te habías marchado. ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de nosotros?**_ -

\- _**No, por supuesto que no.**_ -

\- _**¿Entonces, Candy? Nos has hecho pasar por una terrible angustia. Anthony no está bien, nunca lo había visto así. En verdad, tú le interesas mucho Candy. Espero que lo entiendas.**_ -

\- _**Yo… yo no quería causarles problemas. Sólo necesitaba un tiempo para mi sola, para…**_ \- Se detuvo y permaneció callada unos minutos.

\- _**Si no quieres contármelo, está bien. Todos tenemos derecho a guardar algún secreto.**_ \- La miró y le sonrió. - _**Ya es muy tarde, vamos te llevaré conmigo. Esta noche dormirás en mi casa.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie.

\- _**No, creo que sería mejor regresar a casa de los Leagan. Después de todo, mis cosas se encuentran ahí.**_ -

\- _**¿Estás segura?**_ \- Lainie la miró completamente intrigada.

\- _**Sí, por favor, ¿podrías solo llevarme hasta allá?**_ -

\- _**Como gustes.**_ -

Habían cabalgado solo un pequeño tramo, cuando pudieron distinguir una figura cerca de ellas. Anthony no se había ido a casa, las estaba esperando, pues comprendió que no podía dejarlas solas en medio de la noche. Dejó que ellas se adelantaran, y cabalgó detrás de ellas en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al establo en la propiedad de los Leagan, Lainie insistió en pedirle a Candy que pasara la noche en su casa, pero Candy permaneció en su postura, y los vio alejarse, no sin antes convencer a Lainie de que estaría bien.

Al llegar a la Mansión de Lakewood, Anthony y Lainie vieron que las luces de la biblioteca estaban encendidas y que había un movimiento inusual en la Mansión. Entraron en silencio, e inmediatamente una voz familiar los detuvo en seco.

\- _**¿En dónde han estado?**_ -

=0=0=0=0=0=

"La Familia Robinson", es un libro escrito por Johann Rudolf Wyss y se publicó por primera vez en 1850.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Recientemente descubrí que también hay algunas chicas que han seleccionado mi historia y la siguen a través de ff. Gracias a:

_**Alexa Monnie, La Castaaneda, Lady Lyuva Sol, Ms Puddle, abi pres, carol jeniffer Grandchester, denisegmiza, mariana seguame andrey, mgoh, sayuri1707**_

También a las que la han seleccionado como favorita:

_**KTPfanfic, La Castaaneda, Lady Lyuva Sol, Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu, Ms Puddle, Paolau2, abi prez, carol jeniffer Grandchester, ccc73, dajanite, denisegmiza, mariana seguame andrey, .351**_

=0=0=0=0=0=

Le doy la bienvenida a _**Alexa Monnie, **_qué alegría me da saber que te gusta esta historia. Y como puedes ver ya tenemos otro capítulo. Espero leerte pronto.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, a mis queridas amigas:

_**denisegmiza, Ms Puddle, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paolau2, Josie, Lulushkita**_, _**maria1972,**_ _**Iris Ariadna, mariana seguame,**_ _**abi prez y Mo Chan **_por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios. De verdad que todos son muy importantes para mí, y me motivan a seguir con la historia. Sé que no todas tienen una cuenta en ff pero, a través de estas páginas quiero agradecerles su presencia.

=0=0=0=0=0=

_**Lulushkita**_, bueno, dime ¿qué te parece la actitud de la Tía Abuela en este capítulo? Definitivamente ella nos tiene algunas sorpresas preparadas. Espero que te agrade al final de cuentas. Una vez más, muchas gracias por tus sugerencias y por el tiempo que me has dedicado para escuchar mis ideas locas.

_**Josie**_, gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo y dedicarlo a leer mi historia. Sí, ya apareció Albert. Se supone que aquí rescató a Candy en la cascada. La idea es que esas escenas quedaron exactamente como en la historia original. Sólo que aquí vimos lo que ocurrió del lado de los Andley. Ten un poco de paciencia con la Tía Abuela, después de todo tiene en sus hombros grandes responsabilidades, aunque aquí ya empezó a tener cambios importantes, ¿no crees?

_**Paolau2**_, finalmente la Dulce Candy floreció, espero no haberte decepcionado con la actitud de Eliza, pero de verdad que sólo ella podría hacer una maldad así. Y bueno, Albert viajó para conocer a Candy. Creo que tenía que comprobar por sí mismo lo que Lainie quiso decir en su carta. Ya veremos qué es lo que hace.

_**Ms Puddle**_, You were right. The only way to fully understand how Candy felt, was to have a similar experience. Lainie knows exactly how it feels like to be an orphan. Although she has a few memories about her parents, and a beautiful portrait, their absence is significant. She is learning to choose her own battles, and in her process she finds that honesty is her shield and that the truth is the best way to reach her Aunt. Of course she is a loving child as well, and she has already won a piece of Aunt Elroy's hard heart!

_**Mariana**_, sí, me pareció que el Sr. Leagan era frío y calculador. Por algo se habrá casado con Sara, ¡Ja, ja! ¿No crees?

_**Lady**_, ¡me encantó lo de los azotes! Tal vez te haga caso y en algún capítulo lo llevemos a cabo. Lo del viaje a México, se define en el próximo capi. Vienen algunas sorpresitas. Y tu mero amor también tendrá una aparición con mención honorífica. ¿Qué me dices de este capi? ¿Estuvo interesante? A mi también me gusta mucho tu Marianne, chicas fuertes.

_**denisegmiza**_, no, por favor no pienses que quiero hacerte sufrir. Aunque tal vez te haya molestado mucho lo que hizo Eliza. Y quizá la reacción de Anthony, algo violento, pero hay que comprenderlo por un momento. Personalmente no estoy de acuerdo con la violencia, pero así reaccionó él en el manga. Espero que nuevamente en este capi encontraras suficientes emociones y que haya cumplido expectativas. Gracias por contarme lo que percibes en cada uno de ellos, es muy valioso para mí.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Reciban un abrazo caluroso y lleno de afecto.

Su Amiga,

SweetCandyAndley

28 FEB 2015


	25. Capítulo 24 Candice White Andley Parte 1

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Los nuevos personajes nos han brindado una perspectiva diferente. La historia se ha unido ya a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga. La intención no es relatar las vivencias de Candy fielmente, sino descubrir lo que acontece en las vidas de los otros personajes. En este capítulo algunas escenas modifican la versión original, llenando los huecos que hay en la historia. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

Annie regresa de España, después de mucho tiempo de ausencia. Se reúnen para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas y ella les entrega los obsequios que les trajo desde Europa. Aparentemente, Annie se ha convertido en una joven muy hermosa y más fuerte.

La Tía Abuela manda a llamar a Sarah para pedirle que ofrezcan una disculpa a sus sobrinos por el comportamiento que sus hijos han tenido con ellos, específicamente con relación a los comentarios poco favorables e hirientes que hicieron en su última visita. Se descubre el pasado de Sarah, y con ello se puede vislumbrar como llegó a formar parte del Clan Andley. Sarah a su vez descubre que el principal culpable de aquel infortunado incidente en casa de los Worthington en el que Elaine estuvo muy grave, fue su propio hijo.

Vislumbramos un poco el aspecto sobreprotector de Anthony hacia Lainie cuando descubre que mantiene correspondencia con alguien en Londres.

Albert vuelve a visitar Lakewood. Su amistad con Lainie sigue adelante. En una ocasión salva a Candy cuando ella cae por la cascada.

El cuarteto al enterarse de la ausencia de Candy sale en su búsqueda, y Anthony pierde el control de sus emociones, pues la idea de que algo pudiera haberle sucedido lo golpea terriblemente.

¿Qué pasará cuando la Tía Abuela se entere de la salida del cuarteto? ¿Le dirán el motivo de su aventura? ¿Acaso Lainie se enterará de que Candy también conoce a Albert?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 24

CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY PARTE 1

Al llegar a la Mansión de Lakewood, Anthony y Lainie vieron que las luces de la biblioteca estaban encendidas y que había un movimiento inusual en la Mansión. Entraron en silencio, e inmediatamente una voz familiar los detuvo en seco.

\- _**¿En dónde han estado?**_ -

\- _**¡Tía Abuela!**_ \- Dijeron al unísono.

\- _**Les hice una pregunta, espero que me contesten.**_ \- Exigió seriamente la dama.

\- _**Pues salimos a cabalgar**_. - Dijo Lainie.

\- _**Estas no son horas de salir a cabalgar. ¿A dónde fueron?**_ \- Estaba realmente preocupada por ellos y había puesto a varios sirvientes a buscar por toda la Mansión. Le había llamado la atención a Nina y a Jeffrey por no estar al pendiente de sus sobrinos.

\- _**Estuvimos en el bosque.**_ \- Dijo Anthony.

\- _**¿Y qué estaban haciendo ahí?**_ \- Cada vez se sentía más intrigada, deseaba saber la razón que había detrás de la decisión de los jóvenes para estar fuera tan tarde.

\- _**Tía Abuela, estábamos muy preocupados porque nos enteramos de que…**_ -

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el ruido que hicieron Stear y Archie al entrar en la Mansión. Ellos también se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la presencia de la Tía Abuela Elroy junto a sus primos.

\- _**Pero si sólo esto me faltaba. ¿De dónde vienen ustedes dos?**_ \- Exclamó severamente Madame Elroy.

\- _**De la estación de trenes del pueblo**_. - Dijo Stear.

\- _**¿A esta hora? ¿Pero en qué estaban pensando? ¿Qué hacían ahí?**_ -

\- _**Estábamos… **_\- Empezó Archie, mientras miraba a su hermano y a sus primos.

\- _**Muy bien, como evidentemente los cuatro están conspirando con tantas miradas, para decir lo mismo, están castigados. No podrán salir de la Mansión por ningún motivo. Se cancelan los paseos a caballo, las salidas al pueblo, las caminatas por los jardines. **_-

\- _**Tía, pero ¿y mis rosas?**_ \- preguntó Anthony preocupado.

\- _**El Sr. Whitman se hará cargo de ellas. Ahora vayan todos a sus habitaciones. No quiero escuchar ni un solo reproche. Ustedes solos se han puesto en esta situación. Mañana hablaremos después del desayuno con más calma.**_ \- Dio indicaciones a Nina y a Jeffrey para que llevaran a los cuatro a sus habitaciones. Después dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

0=0=0=0=0

Muy temprano en la mañana, Lainie salió de su habitación sigilosamente. Estaba vestida con otro de sus trajes para cabalgar. Sabía que estaba desobedeciendo directamente la orden de la Tía Abuela, pero si se apresuraba lo suficiente, podría estar de regreso antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Logró llegar al establo sin ser vista, y cuando se preparaba para poner la silla en el lomo de Luna, un sonido la distrajo momentáneamente.

Se trataba de Joseph, que apenas se preparaba para dar inicio a su jornada laboral. Cuando la vio en el establo intentó hacerla entrar en razón para que regresara a la Mansión. A él también le habían dado indicaciones de no permitir que ninguno de los jóvenes tuviera acceso a sus caballos.

Lainie le pidió que la dejara salir sólo esa mañana, que no se tardaría mucho y que no le pediría otro favor durante el tiempo de su castigo. Joseph le tenía cariño a Lainie, y no pudo negarse. Le ayudó a terminar de preparar a Luna y le pidió que cumpliera su palabra y estuviera de vuelta mucho antes de que se sirviera el desayuno.

Lainie cabalgó en dirección de la cabaña, pues pensaba que debía decirle a Albert que estaba castigada y que no podría visitarlo como acostumbraba. Al llegar al lugar done él acampaba cerca de la cabaña, lo vio preparando una pequeña fogata para calentar algo de café y prepararse el desayuno.

Albert se sorprendió de verla tan temprano y cuando ella se aproximó la ayudó a desmontar.

\- _**Buenos días Albert.**_ \- dijo alegremente.

\- _**Buenos días Lainie. ¿Acaso te caíste de la cama? ¿A qué se debe tu visita tan temprano?**_ \- Le preguntó él.

\- _**En realidad solo vengo a decirte que esta semana no podré venir a visitarte como habíamos quedado.**_ -

\- _**¿Por qué?**_ \- Albert estaba intrigado.

\- _**Estoy castigada. **_\- Le dijo Lainie muy apenada. - _**Me salí de casa sin que me vieran y prometí regresar antes de meter en problemas a Joseph. **_-

\- _**¿Por qué te castigaron?**_ -

\- _**Es que anoche estuve con mi hermano y mis primos fuera de casa hasta muy tarde. Estábamos preocupados buscando a una amiga. Creímos que se había ido o que tal vez pudiera necesitar nuestra ayuda. Afortunadamente la encontramos y la llevamos de vuelta a casa de los Leagan. Pero la Tía Abuela nos sorprendió a todos cuando llegamos y nos castigó por estar afuera a altas horas de la noche.**_ \- Le dijo todo sin detenerse a respirar.

\- _**Ya entiendo. ¡Pues entonces no deberías estar aquí!**_ \- La miró tiernamente.

\- _**Vamos Albert. No quería que pensaras que ya no deseaba verte. Sólo sentí la necesidad de avisarte.**_ -

\- _**De todas maneras, yo ya tengo que irme. Hay algunos asuntos que debo atender y tampoco estaré aquí mucho tiempo más.**_ \- Dijo él.

\- _**Es una pena. Pero esperaré a verte nuevamente, cuando te tomes otras vacaciones.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie.

\- _**Entonces nos diremos hasta luego. Será mejor que regreses ya. ¡No quisiera enterarme de que te aumentan el castigo por salir sin permiso!**_ \- Bromeó mientras la ayudaba a montar nuevamente en su yegua.

\- _**Gracias, Albert. Cuídate mucho.**_ -

\- _**Por supuesto.**_ \- Le guiñó un ojo.

Lainie regresó a la mansión tan pronto como pudo y cuando llegó al establo Joseph la estaba esperando. Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la yegua.

Cuando Lainie entró en su habitación, creyó que nadie la había descubierto, pero la voz de Nina se escuchó severa. - _**¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas?**_ -

\- _**Salí a cabalgar por última vez esta semana. A partir de este momento haré lo que me pidas.**_ -

\- _**¿Es que acaso no estás consciente de lo que pudo haber pasado si Madame Elroy te hubiera descubierto?**_ -

\- _**Perdóname Nina. No lo volveré a hacer. Te lo prometo. Sólo necesitaba salir esta mañana.**_ -

\- _**Muy bien. Ahora apresúrate, apenas tienes tiempo para terminar de arreglarte. Ya te preparé el baño.**_ -

\- _**Gracias, Nina. No sé lo que haría sin ti.**_ \- La abrazó en agradecimiento.

\- _**Ya, no es para tanto. Ahora por favor apúrate jovencita.**_ \- Le dijo Nina.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana, todos se encontraban en la mesa del gran comedor listos para desayunar en compañía de la Tía Abuela.

El silencio sólo se veía interrumpido por el sonido de la cubertería y los cambios de los platillos.

Al terminar, ella los miró seriamente y les dijo - _**¿Hay algo que quieran comentarme esta mañana?**_ -

\- _**No, Tía**_ \- Contestaron al unísono.

\- **Muy bien. Entonces, el castigo seguirá en pie hasta que yo les notifique lo contrario. Deberán enfocarse a sus estudios. Ya les di instrucciones a sus tutores y ellos modificarán los horarios hasta nuevo aviso. **-

\- _**Sí, Tía**_ \- Contestaron los cuatro.

\- _**Están muy dóciles esta mañana. Lo que me dice que han meditado en su mal comportamiento de anoche.**_ \- Debía reconocer que al menos estaban de acuerdo con cumplir con las exigencias que ella les estaba imponiendo. - _**Si ya terminaron, pueden retirarse para prepararse y comenzar con sus lecciones.**_ \- Los despidió del comedor.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a sus habitaciones para cepillarse los dientes y tomar sus útiles antes de regresar a la planta baja donde se encontraban el Sr. Becket y la Srita. Miller esperándolos.

Los días transcurrieron muy lentamente. Aunque los cuatro eran buenos estudiantes, el cambio tan drástico en sus rutinas los tenía algo estresados. Intentaron adaptarse y cumplir con todos los deberes que les pedían. Se comportaron extremadamente dóciles para con la Tía Abuela, quien ya estaba considerando en levantarles el castigo al terminar la semana, como inicialmente había pensado.

Para ella no pasó desapercibido que el estado de ánimo de los cuatro se veía apagado. Prefería verlos alegres y activos, en lugar de callados y encerrados. Claro que no se los diría, eso era algo que sólo ella debía saber.

Al finalizar la semana, Lainie estaba en su habitación observando hacia el jardín de Anthony. Fue entonces que vio la figura de Candy en el Portal de las Rosas. Normalmente, la visitaban todos en diferentes momentos del día. Y esa semana no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Le pidió a Nina que bajara y hablara con Candy. Era necesario que le dijera que habían estado dentro de la Mansión por órdenes de Madame Elroy. Y que no podrían visitarla durante los siguientes días.

Candy le preguntó a Nina, si esa decisión tenía que ver con ella. Pero Lainie le había pedido que por ningún motivo le dijera que sí. Era mejor que pensara que se debía a que estaban atrasados en sus lecciones y debían ponerse al corriente. No quería que Candy se sintiera culpable, pues ya bastante tenía con la presión de vivir bajo los ataques constantes de Neil y Eliza.

Después de hablar con Nina, Candy regresó a casa de los Leagan tranquilamente. Esperaría que sus amigos la visitaran de nuevo. Aunque ya había transcurrido una semana desde el día en que cayó por la cascada y era evidente que una más se haría intolerablemente larga.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Leagan, Neil y Eliza, se preguntaban por qué razón los Andley no se habían aparecido por su propiedad para visitar a Candy.

Aprovecharon la ausencia del cuarteto para molestarla más de lo que venían haciendo. Estaban decididos a lograr que Candy se fuera por su propia voluntad. Pero nada de lo que hacían, parecía quebrar su espíritu alegre.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que tendrían que hacer algo drástico para que incluso su madre se viera en la necesidad de deshacerse de ella. Neil pensó que si Candy se veía involucrada en algo vergonzoso tal vez considerara irse. Eliza por su parte, sabía que debía involucrarla en algo más. Así, convenció a su hermano de secundarla en su plan.

El momento de llevarlo a cabo se presentó una mañana, mientras su madre no estaba en casa. Eliza entró en la habitación de Sarah para buscar el joyero en su tocador, del que sacó un enorme broche de esmeraldas. Sabía que era el favorito de su madre, pues había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que recientemente le dio la Tía Abuela y así no tardaría en darse cuenta de que faltaba.

Cuando se reunió con Neil, se lo mostró. Adicionalmente añadió uno de sus brazaletes y un par de vestidos nuevos. Le dijo que debían esconderlos entre las pertenencias de Candy para que cuando su madre preguntara tuvieran una excusa válida para culparla. Finalmente, su madre no tendría otra opción, más que deshacerse definitivamente de esa niña.

Neil estuvo de acuerdo y esperarían a que Candy estuviera ocupada en otras actividades fuera del establo para esconder todo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Cuando Madame Elroy decidió levantarles el castigo a sus sobrinos, ya habían transcurrido dos semanas. Los jóvenes se alegraron de recuperar su libertad y salieron a realizar sus actividades al aire libre.

Como era de esperar, Anthony y Lainie decidieron salir a cabalgar por los alrededores y ambos tenían una plática pendiente. Durante su confinamiento ninguno de los dos había querido hablar sobre lo que pasó la noche en que Candy desapareció. Pero fue Anthony quien inició la conversación, para decirle a su hermanita que tenía la intención de ir a buscar a Candy más tarde. Quería disculparse con ella por su comportamiento, y sabía que debía controlar mejor sus emociones.

Lainie, sabía que había sido muy difícil para él. Se había dado cuenta de la importancia que Candy ya tenía en su vida y se alegraba de que su hermano estuviera tan ilusionado. De acuerdo a las historias que había leído, intuía que se trataba de un sentimiento muy profundo y puro. Lo apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz.

Por su parte, Stear aprovechó la oportunidad para ir al pueblo y recoger personalmente los artículos que había solicitado en el Gran Almacén, pues seguramente ya se le habrían juntado unos cuantos pedidos.

Archie por otro lado, había decidido salir a practicar y después quería relajarse cerca del Portal de Agua.

Ese día por la tarde, Anthony se acercaba al establo en la propiedad de los Leagan. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró con Candy quien llegaba también en ese momento. La invitó a cabalgar con él, ante lo que Candy aceptó gustosamente.

Ya se habían alejado un poco de la propiedad, cuando Anthony le dijo - _**Candy, lamento mucho mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos. No debí reaccionar de esa manera.**_ \- Su voz sonaba sinceramente avergonzada.

\- _**No te preocupes, ya lo había olvidado.**_ \- Le dijo ella.

\- _**Candy, sé que no estuvo bien. No hay excusa que valga para justificarme. Pero te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.**_ \- Le dijo él seriamente.

\- _**Sé que fue muy descuidado de mi parte, haberme ido de esa manera. Afortunadamente no me pasó nada grave. Yo tampoco volveré a irme sin avisarte a ti y a los demás. **_-

\- _**Sabes, los chicos y yo tenemos un plan. Tal vez si convencemos a la Tía Abuela de que te reciba en nuestra casa para educarte, podrías venir a vivir con nosotros.**_ -

\- _**Gracias Anthony, por preocuparte por mí. Pero creo que debo aprender a vivir con mi realidad. En el Hogar de Pony siempre tuve que cuidar de mi misma y de los chicos más pequeños. Así que soy fuerte, ¿sabes? Siempre trataré de superar las pruebas que me toquen. He pensado que también hay personas que sufren más que yo, que están más solas y no tienen dónde vivir. Al menos yo, tengo amigos como ustedes. Y aunque duermo en un lugar muy sencillo, tengo un techo que me protege.**_ -

\- _**¡Candy!**_ \- Dijo Anthony totalmente admirado por la actitud de la pequeña. - _**¿Sabes? También yo me siento solo algunas veces. Desde que murió mi madre, hay un vacío que no puedo llenar. Aunque tengo a Lainie y comparto con ella el mismo dolor, hay una parte de mí que está incompleta. Desde el momento en que te conocí, pude comprenderte y sentí que algo en mí despertó.**_ -

\- _**¡Anthony!**_ \- Exclamó Candy conmovida.

\- _**¿Quieres galopar?**_ \- le preguntó, pues iban a paso ligero, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

\- _**¡Sí!**_ \- Asintió ella.

Mientras galopaban, ambos podían sentir el viento acariciando sus rostros, el latido de sus corazones mientras se aceleraba. Sus pensamientos, estaban dirigidos del uno al otro. Sus sentimientos empezaban a abrirse y aceptaban que se gustaban mutuamente.

Candy pensaba en su interior:

_**Cuando estoy contigo, crece mi esperanza.**_

_**Has alimentado el amor de mi alma,**_

_**Y sin pensarlo, el tiempo me robó el aliento.**_

_**¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?**_

_**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire corazón vacío**_

_**Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado siento que respiro**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.**_

_**Si no estás conmigo, quedo ante la nada me muero de frio.**_

_**Cuanto te amo si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos.**_

_**Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir.**_

_**Me enamore de ti**_

_**Me enamore de ti**_

_**Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo soñaba.**_

_**Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana. (1)**_

Mientras que Anthony pensaba:

_**Sabes que estoy incompleto sin ti, no sé cómo haces lo que haces.**_

_**Porque todo tiene sentido, cuando estoy contigo.**_

_**Te necesito como al aire, pero es mucho más**_

_**Que la suma de uno más uno da dos.**_

_**Dejando a un lado la lógica**_

_**Quiero saber que sientes lo mismo que yo.**_

_**Porque solo quiero abrazarte y besar tus labios,**_

_**Quiero hacer que te sientas anhelada y llamarte mía.**_

_**Quiero sostener tu mano para siempre,**_

_**Jamás dejaré que lo olvides.**_

_**Cualquiera podrá decirte que eres hermosa,**_

_**Sé que lo harán todo el tiempo.**_

_**Pero tu belleza es más profunda de lo que se puede ver,**_

_**Y quiero mostrarte lo que veo hoy.**_

_**Quiero hacerte sentir mejor de lo que me haces sentir,**_

_**Que sea mejor que en los cuentos de hadas,**_

_**Mejor de lo que has soñado alguna vez.**_

_**Porque Tú eres más de lo que necesito,**_

_**Tú eres todo lo que anhelo,**_

_**Y todo lo que he anhelado**_

_**Porque para mí siempre serás anhelada. (2)**_

Disfrutaron del paseo, hasta que Anthony la llevó de regreso a la propiedad de los Leagan. Ambos estaban alegres y ninguno se percató de que habían sido observados.

Eliza y Neil los habían visto acercarse y llegar al establo. Se miraron mutuamente, satisfechos con lo que habían hecho. La alegría de Candy no duraría mucho tiempo. Y si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes, pronto se desharían de ella.

Cuando Sarah regresó del pueblo más tarde, les informó a sus hijos que su padre llegaría unos días después y que debían prepararse para recibirlo.

Era mitad de semana cuando Candy escuchó que el Sr. Leagan finalmente regresaría de Florida. Todos los sirvientes estaban ocupados frenéticamente y a cada uno le habían encargado que todas sus responsabilidades fueran ejecutadas de manera meticulosa.

Sarah le pidió a Candy que se encargara de que los caballos estuvieran perfectamente acicalados, además de que debía tener limpio el establo. A Candy le pareció extraño que no le asignaran ninguna tarea dentro de la casa, pero estaba más que contenta de no tener que encontrarse con Neil o Eliza. Así que se dispuso a llevar a cabo con alegría las tareas que le acababan de asignar.

Mientras ordenaba un poco sus pertenencias, se percató de un par de vestidos que no eran suyos. Los sacó y los extendió para observarlos detenidamente. No había ninguna nota entre ellos ni ningún otro indicio de su procedencia. Al principio pensó que podían ser un regalo de Lainie, o de Anthony, pero desechó la idea cuando encontró un brazalete de oro en uno de los cajones del pequeño mueble que fungía como mesa y escritorio. Continuó inspeccionando detalladamente el interior de los demás cajones y encontró un broche de esmeraldas.

Tenía que tratarse de una de las tretas de ese par. Estaba segura de que la incriminarían en algo muy vergonzoso. Se apresuró a juntar todo y ponerlo en una bolsa. La sacó del establo y la llevó a la cocina, dónde le pidió a Dorothy que pusiera el contenido en la habitación de Eliza. Le dijo que lo había encontrado escondido entre sus cosas y lo que pensaba que podría ocurrir más tarde.

Dorothy se llenó de temor, pues sabía que si la sorprendían la culparían a ella, pero accedió a ayudar a Candy, a quien consideraba una buena persona. Esperó a que Eliza saliera de su habitación y se percató de que se dirigía en busca de su madre. Tardaría el tiempo suficiente para que Dorothy colocara los vestidos sobre la cama, las joyas en el tocador y saliera sin ser vista.

Candy había terminado ya de limpiar el establo, cuando se escuchó el sonido de un vehículo aproximándose a la casa. Salió corriendo para ver si el que llegaba era el Sr. Leagan, pero para su desconcierto, se trataba de un vehículo diferente, que no había visto con anterioridad.

La curiosidad le ganó la batalla y decidió acercarse para ver de quien se trataba. En su camino se encontró con la Sra. Leagan, Eliza y Neil. Ellos también parecían sorprendidos al ver el vehículo que se estaba estacionando justo frente a la casa.

Los cuatro observaron detenidamente a la persona que se bajó del vehículo. Era un hombre alto, vestido elegantemente, con un traje hecho a la medida en color negro. Su rostro, aunque apacible mostraba gran seriedad. Sus ojos de mirada profunda, recorrieron la fachada de la casa. Su caminar estaba impregnado de porte y seguridad.

Sarah estaba completamente sorprendida de ver a dicho personaje. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que se dejaba ver y en todas ellas era para entregar alguna instrucción directa del hombre más poderoso del Clan Andley.

Cuando el visitante ubicó a la Sra. Leagan y a sus hijos a mitad del camino, entre la casa y el establo, les dirigió una mirada seria. Observó a la jovencita que se encontraba junto a ellos. Se acercó y los saludó educadamente.

\- _**Buenas tardes, Sra. Leagan.**_ -

\- _**Buenas tardes, Sr. Johnson. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?**_\- Inquirió Sarah, visiblemente consternada.

\- _**Traigo instrucciones del Sr. William Andley.**_ \- dijo sin inmutarse.

\- _**¿De qué se trata?**_ \- Seguía sorprendida.

\- _**Vengo a recoger a la Srita. Candice White.**_ -

\- _**¿Cómo dice? Pero, ¿de qué está hablando?**_ -

\- _**He venido por la Srita. Candice White, debo llevarla con Madame Elroy. **_ -

\- _**¿QUÉ?**_ \- preguntaron los cuatro.

\- _**¿Para qué?**_ \- Preguntó Eliza.

\- _**Mis instrucciones, han sido explícitas. Debo llevarla de inmediato a la Mansión de Lakewood.**_\- Dijo George muy seriamente.

\- _**No **_**puede**_** llevársela, hasta que llegue mi esposo.**_ \- Dijo Sarah molesta.

\- _**Me temo que no hay nada que pueda impedírmelo. Los trámites legales ya se han llevado a cabo, por lo tanto, ella es ahora la hija adoptiva del Sr. William Andley.**_ \- Dijo George nuevamente.

_\- __**¡Eso no es posible!**_ \- Exclamó Sarah al borde de la histeria.

\- _¡__**Eso es una locura!**_ \- Gritó Eliza.

\- _**¡No puede estar hablando en serio!**_ \- Exclamó Neil.

\- _**Pero, es que eso es lo que nosotros deseábamos.**_ \- Volvió a decir Sarah. - _**Esperábamos poder hacer el trámite nosotros mismos.**_ -

\- _**¿QUÉ?**_ \- dijeron Eliza y Neil, quienes voltearon a ver a su madre con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaban impresionados con la noticia de que Candy se había convertido en la hija adoptiva del Tío Abuelo William pero estaban aún más impactados al enterarse de que sus padres también habían pensado en adoptarla como parte de su familia.

\- _**Eso ya no me compete a mí. Simplemente estoy cumpliendo con la voluntad del Sr. Andley, y de acuerdo con la ley, él puede decidir qué es lo mejor para su hija.**_ \- Expresó George. Entonces volteó a mirar a Candy y le dijo. - _**Seguramente es usted la Srita. Candice White.**_ -

\- _**Sí.**_\- Candy logró decir. Aún no comprendía el alcance de las palabras de aquel hombre. Tampoco se había repuesto del impacto de las palabras de la Sra. Leagan. ¿Ellos en verdad estaban pensando en adoptarla? ¿De resultar cierto, por qué se empeñaban en hacerle la vida tan complicada? Sus pequeñas piernas estaban temblando como gelatina y sus hermosos ojos verdes, estaban tan abiertos como su boca.

\- _**Es un placer conocerla. Ahora si me permite, tenemos que empacar sus pertenencias. Dígame ¿en qué la puedo ayudar? Tan pronto como terminemos, la llevaré a su nuevo hogar.**_ \- le dijo George a Candy.

\- _**¿Está hablando en serio?**_\- preguntó Candy.

\- _**Por supuesto.**_ \- Le aseguró George. - _**Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es George Johnson y trabajo para el Sr. William Andley.**__ -_

\- _**Pues yo me llamo Candice White, pero puede llamarme Candy.**_ -

\- _**Es un placer, pero a partir de ahora su nombre es Candice White Andley.**_ -

\- _**¿De verdad me va a llevar a la casa de Anthony?**_ -

\- _**Así es. Vivirá también junto a la Srita. Elaine y los jóvenes Alistair y Archivald Cornwell.**_ -

Entonces Candy lo guio hacia el establo. George se sorprendió de que una pequeña de su edad tuviera que dormir en esas condiciones.

Los Leagan, emprendieron el camino hacia el establo una vez que se recuperaron de la sorpresa. Eliza y Neil estaban indignados al enterarse de que sus padres pretendieran adoptar a Candy como su hermana. Pero aún más les molestaba la idea de que ella fuera una Andley.

Recordaron el motivo por el cual iban en dirección del establo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de George Johnson. La Sra. Leagan iba dispuesta a buscar su joya perdida y las pertenencias que Eliza le había dicho que le faltaban.

\- _**Antes de que se la lleve, debo decirle, que es una mala influencia. Tiene actitudes que dejan mucho que desear para una familia de nuestro nivel social.**_ \- Dijo Sarah.

\- _**Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿por qué me ha dicho que los Leagan estaban interesados en adoptarla? O ¿acaso sólo pretende evitar que me la lleve?**_ \- Cuestionó George a la Sra. Leagan.

Sarah ignoró a George y se dirigió fríamente a Candy. - _**Me parece que debemos revisar tus pertenencias Candy, he descubierto que me hacen falta un par de joyas. Sólo quiero confirmar que no se encuentran en tu poder. Supongo que no tendrás inconveniente.**_ -

\- _**Por supuesto que no. En el Hogar de Pony nos han enseñado a respetar lo que no nos pertenece. Adelante, revise todo lo que quiera.**_ \- Dijo Candy confiadamente. En ese momento supo de qué se trataba todo.

Ante la indicación de su madre, Eliza y Neil empezaron a buscar entre las pertenencias de Candy, sacando todo de manera desordenada y acumulándolo sobre la cama.

George observaba los movimientos de los jóvenes Leagan, manteniéndose en silencio.

Después de unos minutos de buscar en los lugares donde se suponía encontrarían las joyas en los cajones de la pequeña gaveta, al vaciar todo su contenido, empezaron a impacientarse. Las miradas heladas que le dirigían a Candy no pasaban desapercibidas ante los ojos observadores de George.

\- _**¡Aquí no hay nada! **_\- Exclamó frustrado Neil.

\- _**¿Qué debería haber? **_\- Expresó Candy confundida.

\- _**¡Aquí tampoco! **_\- Exclamó Eliza furiosa.

\- _**¡Oh! ¡No entiendo qué es lo que están buscando! ¡Esas son mis pertenencias y las están maltratando!**_\- dijo Candy.

\- _**¡Esto es el colmo!**_\- Gritó Sarah. - _**¡Además de todo eres una mal agradecida!**_ \- Dirigiéndose a sus hijos les dijo - _**¡Sigan buscando!**_-

Al terminar de vaciar todos los cajones y revisar todas las pertenencias de Candy, Neil y Eliza se acercaron a su madre, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Dicho gesto no pasó desapercibido para las aptitudes observadoras de George, quien no tardó en comprender que seguramente se trataba de otra de las tretas de ese par.

\- _**Si ya han terminado, no tienen más nada que hacer. Aquí no ha ocurrido nada. Es evidente que las joyas que le faltan no se encuentran aquí. - **_

El gesto que hicieron los hermanos Leagan, nuevamente no pasó desapercibido para George, quien ahora estaba seguro de que había algo más detrás de esta escena.

\- _**Ahora, debemos apurarnos Srita Candice. Ya nos están esperando.**_ -

\- _**¿Cómo dice? ¿Quiere decir que la Tía Abuela tiene conocimiento de esto?**_ \- preguntó Sarah.

\- _**No tengo ningún comentario al respecto. Sólo cumpliré con las instrucciones que me fueron asignadas. Con permiso.**_ \- Contestó seriamente George. Le ayudó a Candy a terminar de empacar sus pertenencias y después le hizo una indicación para que se dirigieran al automóvil que se encontraba frente a la Mansión.

\- _**Entonces, iremos con ustedes.**_ \- Declaró Sarah. - _**Neil, dile a Stewart, que quiero el auto listo en cinco minutos. Eliza, vamos.**_ \- Le indicó a sus hijos.

=0=0=0=0=0=

En la Mansión de los Andley, se llevaban a cabo diferentes actividades. Algunas de las mucamas, se encontraban limpiando la habitación que colindaba con la de Lainie. Esa mañana, habían recibido noticias de parte del Tío Abuelo William.

Aunque no conocían el contenido de la misiva, sabían que la Tía Abuela Elroy había hablado en privado con el Sr. George en la biblioteca. Habían tardado casi una hora antes de que él se retirara. Inmediatamente después, la Tía Abuela había dado instrucciones para que la habitación se limpiara y se hicieran algunos cambios.

Les había pedido a los cuatro que continuaran con sus actividades y que no interrumpieran a los empleados.

El cuarteto estaba intrigado, algo importante estaba ocurriendo o estaba por ocurrir. Sólo les quedaba esperar.

Se encontraban a mitad de la lección de matemáticas cuando el sonido del motor de dos autos los distrajo.

Después se escucharon las voces de Sarah Leagan y del mayordomo.

\- _**¿Dónde está la Tía Abuela?**_ \- le preguntó Sarah a Jeffrey al entrar.

\- _**La Señora se encuentra en la biblioteca.**_ \- Contestó él.

\- _**Sígame Señorita Candice.**_ \- Le dijo George.

\- _**Vamos con ustedes.**_ \- dijo Sarah.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca, entraron primero George y Candy, seguidos de los Leagan.

Madame Elroy, los estaba esperando. Tenía algunos documentos sobre su escritorio, los que apartó delicadamente cuando todos ingresaron. Los miró seriamente antes de decir - _**Buenas tardes. Candice, siéntate ahí. **_-Le indicó una de las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.__

Después se dirigió a los Leagan. - _**Sarah, esperen afuera. Cuando termine de hablar con George y con Candice, hablaré con ustedes. **_-

\- _**Pero, Tía, yo… **_\- Debatió Sarah.

\- _**¡Espera afuera! **_\- Le reiteró.

Los Leagan salieron de la habitación a regañadientes, mirando a Candy despectivamente.

Una vez que se encontraban a solas, Madame Elroy retomó la palabra. - _**Muy bien George, abre el documento que falta.**_ -

George Johnson, procedió a entregarle el único documento que faltaba. Cuando ella tuvo en sus manos el sobre, pudo identificar plenamente la escritura en él.

Abrió el sobre y procedió a leer la carta que contenía.

_**Querida Tía Elroy,**_

_**Después de haber recibido las cartas de mis queridos sobrinos, solicitándome ayuda para su amiga Candy, he decidido complacerlos.**_

_**George tiene indicaciones de llevar a cabo los trámites legales necesarios para adoptar a Candice White, como miembro de la familia Andley. Según los registros existentes, existe la posibilidad de llevar a cabo la adopción, debido a que no hay ninguna solicitud presentada ante el juez.**_

_**En los registros del Hogar de Pony, la niña fue solicitada para llevar a cabo el trabajo de dama de compañía bajo el amparo de la Familia Leagan.**_

_**Por lo tanto, es mi decisión que se integre en las líneas de nuestro Clan, como mi hija adoptiva. **_

_**También, es mi deseo que permanezca bajo su tutela y que reciba la educación correspondiente al lado de mis queridos sobrinos.**_

_**Sé que si usted se empeña y se hace cargo de ella, logrará convertirla en una dama digna de nuestro nombre.**_

_**Con gratitud,**_

_**William A. Andley **_

Elroy Andley, suspiró al terminar su lectura. Pensó que se trataba de un capricho. ¿Cómo podía dejarse convencer por los chicos? Ellos no estaban en posición de tomar decisiones de esa magnitud. Aún les faltaba mucho por crecer y madurar antes de ser capaces de comprender las consecuencias que podría acarrear una decisión de tal magnitud.

Pero William, había demostrado ser lo suficientemente inteligente y capaz, lo que la hacía dudar de esta decisión. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente, que aunque el tono de la carta era amable, terminaba siendo una instrucción definitiva y no una solicitud que pudiera ser cuestionada.

Miró seriamente a Candy, que se encontraba sentada con la mirada gacha. La observó por unos minutos, era evidente que se sentía intimidada ante su presencia.

\- _**Candice.**_ \- la llamó - _**¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? **_-

Candy levantó la mirada y le dijo en voz baja. - _**El Sr. George me dijo que la familia Andley me ha adoptado.**_ -

\- _**Aunque no es de mi completo agrado, debo aceptar que así es. Esta ha sido una decisión que quedó fuera de mi alcance. Quiero informarte que las expectativas que a partir de ahora recaen sobre ti, son muy altas. Tendrás que esforzarte y acatar todo lo que se te diga. Nuestra familia tiene una gran respetabilidad y no quiero que nos avergüences.**_ -

\- _**Haré lo que me pida.**_ \- Le dijo Candy.

\- _**Muy bien. En un momento te llevarán a tu habitación. Esperarás ahí, hasta que te mande a buscar de nuevo. Has lo que te indique la mucama.**_ \- Le dijo Madame Elroy.

\- _**Sí, Señora.**_ \- Asintió Candy.

La matriarca sonó una campanilla, un par de minutos después Jeffrey entró en la biblioteca. - _**Que Nina y Mary se encarguen de esta niña y esperen a que la llame de nuevo.**_ \- Le indicó firmemente.

Candy siguió al mayordomo hasta que éste la dejó en manos de Nina y Mary.

\- _**Entonces, George, ¿va a decirme cómo es que llegamos a esto? **_\- Le preguntó directamente.

\- _**El Sr. William no me comentó las razones de su decisión. Simplemente me dio las instrucciones Madame Andley.**_ \- Le dijo en su usual tono de voz.

\- _**Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que aunque lo supiera, en esta ocasión no va a decirme nada.**_ \- Levantó ligeramente la ceja izquierda.

\- _**Me temo que no**_. -

\- _**Está bien. Y ¿qué opina al respecto?**_ -

\- _**Creo que debe tener razones válidas para haberlo decidido**_. -

\- _**No me refiero a eso. Supongo que debe de ser así y aun cuando no tuviera la razón, por el simple hecho de ser el Patriarca de nuestro Clan, sus decisiones son incuestionables e inamovibles.**_ \- Continuó la dama. - _**Lo que en realidad quiero saber, es si usted cree que esa niña va a responder a la altura de nuestras convicciones. Tengo entendido que ha ocasionado diferentes problemas desde su llegada a la familia Leagan. Además de ser agresiva e impulsiva.**_ -

\- _**Madame Elroy, en todos los años que llevo trabajando para su familia, nunca me había pedido mi opinión personal. Quisiera saber si está dispuesta a escuchar mi opinión, o si sólo quiere confirmar lo que usted cree que es la verdad.**_ \- Le dijo George.

\- _**Esta conversación quedará estrictamente entre nosotros.**_ \- Asintió ella.

\- _**En ese caso… Es evidente que existe una gran animosidad entre los hermanos Leagan y la Srita. Candice. Podría esperar el rechazo total ante esta decisión e incluso podrían llevar a cabo alguna acción para demostrar su postura. Sólo el tiempo le dará la razón a quien verdaderamente la tiene. Le sugiero tener una mente abierta con respecto a esta situación, y que observe el comportamiento de los jóvenes. **_-__

\- _**¿Eso es todo? **_-

-_**No conozco lo suficiente a la Srita. Candice para proporcionarle más detalles al respecto. Pero conozco lo suficiente a sus sobrinos como para pensar que actúan de buena fe y que sin duda alguna se preocupan sinceramente por ella. Sólo deles la oportunidad de demostrar de lo que son capaces**_**.**__-

-_**Desde que la conocieron, los cuatro se han tomado muy en serio el papel de defensores. Especialmente, Elaine y Anthony**__. _-

-_**Creo que esa podría ser la razón por la que el joven Neil y la Srita. Eliza se han comportado peculiarmente difíciles con ella.**_-

-_**¿A qué se refiere?**_-

-_**A que es evidente que la Srita. Candice ha sido objeto de las bromas pesadas y malos tratos de parte de los hermanos Leagan. Cuando fui a buscarla, me sorprendió que tuviera su habitación en el establo, junto a los caballos. Esa es una prueba contundente de maltrato. Ningún otro empleado había sido tratado de manera similar.**_-

-_**Algo de eso me comentó Elaine. No le presté mucha atención en su momento, pero tal vez ahora sea tiempo de ver las cosas de manera distinta. **_\- Se quedó pensativa un momento. - _**George, que pasen los Leagan.**_ -

\- _**Enseguida, Madame.**_ \- Y salió en busca de la familia Leagan. - _**Sra. Leagan, Madame Elroy los recibirá ahora.**_ \- Les indicó que ingresaran a la biblioteca.

Al entrar, inmediatamente Eliza se echó en los brazos de la dama y entre sollozos expresó - _**¡Tía Abuela, no puede permitir que Candy forme parte de la familia Andley! ¡Es una vergüenza!**_ -

\- _**¡Basta! Esta decisión no está a discusión. Lo único que voy a decirles es que a partir de este momento, Candice se quedará en esta casa. Legalmente, es la hija del Tío Abuelo William y ha sido su decisión que ella permanezca bajo mi tutela al lado de mis sobrinos. El hecho de que estén o no de acuerdo, ya es irrelevante.**_ -

\- _**¡Tía Abuela! ¡Usted no sabe lo que ha ocurrido recientemente! Candy no es buena para nuestra familia, ni tampoco para nuestra reputación. ¡Es una la…!**_ \- Exclamó Daniel.

\- _**¡Basta ya! Lo que haya ocurrido ya no tiene importancia. Lo que en realidad importa es lo que suceda a partir de ahora. Yo me encargaré personalmente de su educación y comportamiento.**_ \- Levantó aún más la voz.

Madame Elroy acababa de confirmar lo que había conversado con George. Si dejaba que Sarah y sus hijos comenzaran a hablar, seguramente lo harían en contra de Candice y de la adopción hecha por William.

Además, no quería darles una idea equivocada, la decisión era definitiva. No tenía caso perder el tiempo en comentarios infructuosos, ni deseaba predisponerse ella misma ante esta situación. Lo mejor que podía hacer era observar y llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

\- _**Sarah, Candice ya no es responsabilidad de los Leagan. Como puedes comprobar, aquí están los documentos que la acreditan como miembro de la familia Andley. **__-___Le mostró los documentos y la observó mientras ella los revisaba.- _**Ahora, aún tengo otros asuntos qué resolver y como no hay otra cosa que aclarar, daremos por terminada esta conversación.**_ -

Sarah sentía la frustración hervir en su interior. Aunado al temor que iba creciendo ante la inminente conversación que tendría con su esposo al regresar a su casa. No podía asimilar cómo fue que las cosas se dieron de esa manera. ¿En qué momento se le fue de las manos la situación? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Robert que la adopción de Candice había sido hecha por el mismísimo William Andley?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Canción de Chayanne, "_Me enamoré de ti_", del álbum "No hay imposibles", del año 2010. Mi versión adaptada para esta escena.

Canción de Hunter Hayes, _"Wanted", _del álbum "_Hunter Hayes" en el año 2011_. Es mi versión de esta hermosa canción y la traducción fue adaptada para coincidir con el momento de la historia. Siendo la traducción al español del verbo "Want" - Querer, desear, necesitar, soñar; por lo que preferí usar_**anhelar**_ uniendo desear y soñar...

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Recientemente algunas chicas han seleccionado mi historia y la siguen a través de ff. Gracias a:

_**Megaluone y mgoh **_

También a las que la han seleccionado como favorita:

_**Serena Candy Andrew Graham y megaluone**_

=0=0=0=0=0=

Le doy la bienvenida a _**Angdl, **_¡Ha sido increíblemente emocionante para mí leer todos tus comentarios! Qué bueno que te ha gustado la historia, y que te has enganchado con ella de esa forma. Me halagas, en serio. Y bueno, pues el objetivo de Lainie, es proporcionarle a Candy otro apoyo, alguien que la comprendiera y tuviera el valor de defenderla, sin temor a expresar sus pensamientos y con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a la Tía Abuela sin necesidad de violentar la relación familiar, actuando con sensatez y amor. Logra ganarse el corazón de todos de una manera más natural. También apoya a los tres paladines, quienes a lo largo del anime, "fallaron" en su cometido. Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios, que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, a mis queridas amigas:

_**denisegmiza, Ms Puddle, Lady Lyuva Sol, Paolau2, Josie, Lulushkita**_, _**maria1972,**_ _**Iris Ariadna, mariana seguame,**_ _**abi prez, Mo Chan y Alexa Monnie **_por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios. De verdad que todos son muy importantes para mí, y me motivan a seguir con la historia. Sé que no todas tienen una cuenta en ff pero, a través de estas páginas quiero agradecerles su presencia.

=0=0=0=0=0=

_**Lady**_, Como pudiste darte cuenta, Anthony no se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo, hasta que pudo disculparse con Candy. Bueno, creo que contesté la duda sobre el viaje a México. La situación se apresuró un poco, en contraste con la historia original, y al adelantarme, se pudo evitar que la Tía Abuela presenciara la trampa de los hermanos Leagan incriminando a Candy. En su lugar apareció tu mero amor, ¿te gustó su intervención?

_**Denisegmiza**_, Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Bueno, ahora debo decirte que tienes mente de escritora también, ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero debo pedirte un poco más de paciencia. Las respuestas a tus preguntas vienen en camino, aunque ya tengo algunos capítulos en mi mente, solo puedo decir que hay grandes posibilidades de una visita de nuestro querido Caballero Inglés... Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lainie ha logrado equilibrar las emociones y los sentimientos de todos, aunque a su corta edad es una chica centrada y muy romántica. Quiere que todos vivan felices y satisfechos. Ya veremos qué pasa en los próximos capítulos. Espero tus comentarios.

_**Ms Puddle**_, You were right again! I decided it was better to hold the meeting between Candy and Annie. It will happen in the next chapter. I tried to give Annie an opportunity to openly accept Candy instead of rejecting her. Let's see what happens. And, yes, it was Albert who rescued Candy from the waterfall, it all happened according to the original story. And Anthony was really ashamed about his behavior, and decided to express his feelings towards Candy. Aunt Elroy happens to appear in the right moment, in order to discover her nephews' "activities". Finally, Candy becomes an Andley!

_**Paolau2**_, sí, Albert fue quien la rescató de la caída por la cascada. Esa parte queda exactamente como en la historia original. El único cambio manejado en esta historia, es el motivo por el que Albert se encuentra en la propiedad de los Andley. Se supone que quiere comprobar personalmente lo que ha hecho Candy para ganarse el corazón de sus sobrinos, y acude en respuesta a la carta de Lainie. En cuanto a Annie, tampoco me gustó el hecho de que tuviera que negar a su "hermana". Sin embargo, comprendí que para la tímida e insegura Annie, querer complacer a sus "padres" para lograr ser "aceptada", la sumieron en una gran batalla interna emocional. Así que decidí darle una oportunidad de enmendarse, y lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, veamos que tal nos va.

_**Josie**_, finalmente, Candy ya forma parte de la familia Andley! Aquí vemos un ligero cambio en la actitud de la Tía Abuela, aunque se menciona que no está de acuerdo con la decisión del Tío Abuelo William, al menos está abierta a lograr hacer de Candy una dama. Al cambiar el hecho de que fuera testigo de la treta de los hermanos Leagan, su percepción no está tan manipulada. Veamos qué pasa a continuación. Gracias tomarte tu tiempo y aunque duermas tarde, leas mi historia, ¡me alegras el día tú también!

_**Mariana**_, ¡Ja, ja, ja! sí, me parece que tengo algunas sorpresas preparadas para ustedes. Ten paciencia. Todo se revelará a su debido tiempo. ¡Sólo espero que no me odien después! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿No crees?

_**Lulushkita**_, bueno, el castigo de Eliza, creo que llegó con la visita de George. ¿Por qué, qué mejor castigo que ser testigo de la adopción legal de Candy? Aunque estuviera haciendo el peor berrinche de su vida, nada cambiará la decisión tomada por el Patriarca de la familia. Dime ¿qué te pareció la conversación de Anthony con Candy respecto a la bofetada que le dio él en el capi anterior? A mí me pareció que él estaba realmente arrepentido de su reacción y decidido a cambiar de actitud. Aunque no les conté detalladamente lo que ocurrió entre Albert y Candy, solo puedo decirte que esa escena queda exactamente como en la versión original. Tal vez incluya la escena en algún Flashback para que quede claro.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Reciban un abrazo caluroso y lleno de afecto.

Su Amiga,

SweetCandyAndley

24 MAR 2015


	26. Capítulo 24 Candice White Andley Parte 2

¡Hola a todas!

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Los nuevos personajes nos han brindado una perspectiva diferente. La historia se ha unido ya a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga. La intención no es relatar las vivencias de Candy fielmente, sino descubrir lo que acontece en las vidas de los otros personajes. En este capítulo algunas escenas modifican la versión original, llenando los huecos que hay en la historia. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

La Tía Abuela descubre la salida nocturna de sus sobrinos y ante la negativa de ellos a proporcionar una explicación decide castigarlos. En ese tiempo, Albert se mantiene observando el comportamiento de todos. Sus vacaciones terminan y regresa a su mundo.

Después de que les levantan el castigo, Anthony busca a Candy para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento poco caballeroso la última vez que se vieron.

Eliza y Daniel le ponen una trampa a Candy, con la intención de culparla de robo y poder encontrar así una excusa perfecta para alejarla definitivamente de los Andley. Esconden entre las pertenencias de Candy una joya de su madre, algunos vestidos sin estrenar de Eliza y una de sus pulseras. Sin embargo, Candy descubre la maquinación de ese par y es capaz de devolver los objetos antes de que la incriminen.

Inesperadamente, el Sr. George Johnson aparece en la propiedad de los Leagan cuando Sarah se dirige al establo para buscar entre las pertenencias de Candy su alhaja perdida. Ante un perplejo George, ninguna posesión de los Leagan es encontrada.

El propósito del Sr. Johnson es recoger a la joven Candice White para llevarla a la Mansión de las Rosas por instrucción del Tío Abuelo William. Los trámites de adopción legal se habían llevado a cabo y partir de ese momento ella formaría parte de la familia Andley.

Sara y sus hijos se sorprenden ante esta noticia y albergan la esperanza de poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, esa ha sido una decisión inamovible y todos deben acatarla, incluso la misma Tía Abuela Elroy.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 24

CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY PARTE 2

De camino a la Mansión Leagan, Sarah iba meditando acerca de lo que le diría a Robert en cuanto llegara. Con la sorpresa del medio día y el alboroto que se había producido con la visita del Sr. Johnson, se había olvidado por completo de la llegada de su esposo esa tarde. Esperaba llegar a tiempo para recibirlo.

Niel y Eliza iban en silencio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cada uno de ellos estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y ambos creían que la culpa de todo seguía siendo de Candy. Jamás hubieran imaginado ni mucho menos esperado que las cosas terminaran de esta manera. _¿Cómo era posible que la huérfana esa, ahora fuera miembro de la familia Andley? ¿Qué era lo que veían en ella? No tenía clase. ¡Ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía!_ Los había hechizado a todos y ellos habían caído. Ahora sería prácticamente imposible echarla de sus vidas. Lo peor de todo era que ahora ella se sentiría superior a ellos y eso no lo podrían soportar. Era la humillación más grande que habían experimentado en sus cortas vidas.

Cuando Stewart detuvo el vehículo frente a la entrada de la Mansión Leagan, Eliza salió llorando. Entró corriendo hacia su habitación seguida de Sarah. Un momento después Neil bajó del automóvil lentamente y entró a la casa.

Al entrar a su habitación, Eliza hizo un despliegue de frustración que asombró a su propia madre. Con todas sus fuerzas, tiró todos los perfumes que tenía sobre su tocador.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Sarah, reprendiéndola, se volteó para ver el rostro enmudecido de su madre.

\- _**¡Eliza!**_ \- La llamó Sarah.

Sarah estaba observando que sobre la cama de su hija se encontraban los vestidos nuevos que supuestamente habían desaparecido. Además, junto a los restos de los frascos de perfume que yacían esparcidos en el suelo se encontraba el broche de esmeraldas que le faltaba y el brazalete que Eliza había buscado fallidamente esa mañana entre las pertenencias de Candy.

Por un instante, la realidad la golpeó duramente. Se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que sus hijos habían intentado culpar a Candy de robo, cuando aparentemente se trataba de una treta de ellos. _¿Cuál era la finalidad de hacer algo así? ¿Acaso sus hijos se sentían tan amenazados por la presencia de esa chiquilla? ¿Hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar con tal de lograr sus objetivos? _

\- _**¿Qué significa esto, Eliza?**_ \- La cuestionó sosteniendo su broche en la mano.

Eliza estaba petrificada ante la escena. Al entrar en su habitación no se había percatado de los vestidos. Y al momento en que descargó su frustración no se había fijado en las alhajas. No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho Candy. _¿En qué momento se habría percatado de las cosas? Pero más importante aún, ¿en qué momento las había devuelto? _

\- _**Te hice una pregunta Eliza, ¡contéstame!**_ \- Le levantó la voz más de lo que hubiera deseado. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ya eran demasiadas impertinencias.

\- _**¡Yo no sé! ¡No sé nada! ¡No me preguntes más!**_ \- Replicó Eliza emberrinchada.

\- _**Todo era mentira, ¿no es así Eliza? ¿Estabas tratando de incriminar a Candy?**_ \- Sarah le dijo lo que había comprendido.

\- _**¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿De qué iban a incriminar a Candy?**_ \- Robert Leagan intervino serio.

El Sr. Leagan había llegado quince minutos después de que todos partieran a la Mansión Andley. Estaba intrigado al ver que sólo los empleados lo habían recibido a la entrada de su casa. El mayordomo le había informado de la partida de su esposa y sus hijos, pero desconocía el motivo de su salida.

Robert Leagan había decidido esperar en la biblioteca, mientras su familia regresaba. Había solicitado que le prepararan algo de comer pues el viaje había sido largo y cansado.

Al escuchar los pasos apresurados de su familia en dirección a las habitaciones superiores, pensó que tal vez no se hubieran percatado de su llegada. Había decidido sorprenderlos, pero al ir acercándose a la habitación de su hija y escuchar el alboroto que provenía del interior se detuvo unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

\- _**¡Robert! ¡¿A qué hora llegaste?!**_ \- La voz de Sarah apenas era audible.

\- _**Según me informaron, unos quince minutos después de que ustedes salieran. ¿A dónde fueron? Se suponía que debían recibirme cuando llegara.**_ \- Le reprochó.

\- _**Fuimos a ver a la Tía Abuela.**_ \- Le contestó Sarah escuetamente.

\- _**En un momento más me dirás a qué fueron.**_ \- Le dijo a Sarah. Dirigiéndose a su hija le dijo con el ceño fruncido. - _**Ahora quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí. ¿Qué significa esto, Eliza?**_ \- Mientras apuntaba hacia los frascos destrozados que yacían esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación.

-_**¡Papá! ¡Papito!**_ \- Se arrojó a los brazos de su padre sollozando incontrolablemente.

\- _**¿Qué te sucede Eliza? ¿Por qué lloras así?**_ \- La sostenía completamente intrigado y sorprendido.

\- _**Robert, tenemos que hablar.**_ \- Le decía Sarah, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- _**Primero dime, ¿qué tiene que ver Candy en todo esto?**_ \- dijo el Sr. Leagan.

\- _**¡Ella es la culpable de todo papito! **_\- Le dijo Eliza entre sollozos.

\- _**Explícate Eliza.**_ \- Le ordenó su padre.

\- _**Quiso robarme mis cosas.**_ \- Le dijo Eliza.

\- _**No insistas con lo mismo Eliza.**_ \- Intervino Sarah esta vez.

\- _**Es la verdad. Tal vez se arrepintió en el último momento.**_ \- Seguía insistiendo.

\- _**Esto lo resolveremos de una vez. Que venga Candy. Quiero que ella me explique lo que ha sucedido. **_\- Dijo muy serio el Sr. Leagan.

Los ojos de Eliza se abrieron enormes. El susto se reflejaba en el rostro de Sarah. En ese momento Neil entro en la habitación. Al ver a su padre se quedó petrificado en la puerta.

El Sr. Leagan se percató de la incomodidad de su familia. Los observó meticulosamente. - _**¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está Candy? **_\- Comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- _**Precisamente de ella quiero hablarte, Robert.**_ \- Le dijo Sarah.

\- _**Bien, vayamos a la biblioteca entonces**_. - Le indicó la salida. - _**Ustedes esperen en sus habitaciones, hasta que yo venga a buscarlos.**_ \- le dijo a sus hijos.

Al ingresar a la biblioteca, Sarah estaba nerviosa. No sabía por dónde empezar, y tampoco estaba segura de la reacción que tendría su esposo. Si bien Robert Leagan se comportaba como un hombre pasivo, ella sabía que en el fondo tenía más carácter.

\- _**¿Y bien? Te escucho Sarah. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? **_\- Le dio la pauta para empezar. Se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y le indicó a ella que hiciera lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente.

Sarah se acomodó en el sillón y respiró profundamente para recobrar sus fuerzas.

\- _**Permíteme contarte todo desde el principio. Han ocurrido tantas cosas, que en verdad no sé por dónde empezar. **_-

Él asintió mirándola fijamente, dándole el tiempo que ella necesitaba para comenzar su relato.

Sarah comenzó relatándole lo sucedido desde el día que él salió para Florida. Le contó del paseo que hizo Candy con los Andley y los Worthington esa mañana, el hecho de que sus hijos no fueran invitados al paseo, y la reunión posterior que sutilmente impusieron con todos en la tarde. También le dijo que durante esa reunión, Eliza había cometido la imprudencia de hablar negativamente de los huérfanos y que los cuatro sobrinos de la Tía Elroy se habían sentido ofendidos al respecto.

Le dijo que ese mismo día había decidido mudar a Candy al establo, pues quería reprenderla por tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían como miembro de la familia Leagan.

\- _**¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Sarah? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? Te lo dije muy claro antes de partir a Florida. Esa niña es nuestra oportunidad de integrarnos definitivamente en el círculo más cercano del Consorcio Andley. Aún tengo planes para ella en ese sentido y mis intenciones de adoptarla siguen en pie.**_ -

\- _**Aún no termino, Robert. Ese fue solo el inicio.**_ \- Le dijo Sarah cabizbaja, retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos en el regazo.

Continuó su relato, describiendo la reunión que tuvo con la Tía Abuela, donde descubrió que Neil había sido el causante del accidente que provocó la enfermedad de Elaine unos años atrás. La Tía Abuela le había comentado que no había llevado a sus hijos a Escocia en reprimenda a esa acción.

El rostro del Sr. Leagan perdía cada vez más la serenidad al escuchar a su esposa. Si bien él ya sospechaba que algo había ocurrido, nunca se imaginó la gravedad de la situación.

Sarah continuó diciéndole que por el momento, ni Eliza ni Daniel podían convivir con los jóvenes Andley, hasta que se disculparan de manera pública ante el insulto que habían proferido aun cuando esa no había sido su intención.

\- _**¡Es lo menos que pueden hacer! ¡No esperaría otra cosa, si yo estuviera en su lugar!**_ \- Dijo refiriéndose a la Tía Abuela. - _**¿Cuándo tendrá lugar?**_ \- Le preguntó muy serio.

\- _**Aún no ha definido la fecha.**_ \- Le contestó Sarah en voz muy baja. - _**Pero todavía no termino Robert.**_ \- Agregó temerosa.

\- _**¡¿Qué más puede haber pasado?! ¡Sólo me fui un par de meses Sarah!**_ \- Robert Leagan sentía que la sangre bullía en su interior. Se estaba esforzando para controlarse.

\- _**Esta mañana vino el Sr. Johnson a recoger a Candy. Se la llevó a Lakewood.**_ \- Le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- _**¿Qué tiene que ver George Johnson en todo esto?**_ \- Exclamó exasperado.

Sarah le contó lo de la adopción realizada por el Tío Abuelo William. Le dijo que esa era la razón por la cual habían salido ese día. Le contó sobre los documentos legales que le había mostrado la Tía Abuela y que era evidente que no podrían hacer nada al respecto.

Robert Leagan se levantó de su sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Se llevaba la mano derecha a los cabellos y se restregaba el rostro. La palidez de su cara comenzó a pintarse de un rojo intenso.

\- _**¿Por eso lloraba Eliza? ¡Aún no me has dicho a qué te referías cuando dijiste que Eliza quería incriminar a Candy! **_\- Le gritó completamente alterado.

Sarah sólo atinó a pasarse el trago amargo que le había llenado la boca. Continuó explicándole que Eliza le había dicho que le faltaban unos vestidos y un brazalete. Esa misma mañana a ella le faltaba el broche de esmeraldas que la Tía Abuela le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y que todo apuntaba a que Candy los había tomado.

\- _**¿Y buscaron entre las pertenencias de Candy en presencia del Sr. Johnson?**_ \- Apenas pudo preguntar.

Sarah asintió levemente. De forma inesperada sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha. Era la primera vez que su esposo explotaba de esa manera. Robert estaba tomándola enérgicamente de los hombros y la había levantado del sillón. Sus ojos encolerizados y su respiración agitada le indicaban que apenas podía controlarse.

\- _**¿Qué acaso no sabes que George Johnson es la mano derecha de William Andley? ¡Él seguramente le informará acerca de las condiciones en las que se encontraba Candy cuando vino a recogerla! ¡Además de la humillación por la que la hicieron pasar al buscar entre sus cosas! Y dime, ¿encontraron algo?**_ -

\- _**No.**_ \- Negó enfáticamente ella.

\- _**¿Te das cuenta de la posición en la que me has colocado? La imagen que hemos estado tratando de construir durante todos estos años ante el Patriarca, ahora se ha ido por la borda. ¡No confiarán en mí! Será muy difícil que me permitan seguir haciéndome cargo de los negocios importantes. La confianza se va ver muy afectada. ¡Has arruinado nuestro honor, Sarah! **_-

\- _**¡Si tú no la hubieras traído a esta casa, nada de esto habría sucedido!**_ \- le dijo Sarah, temblando ante la reacción de su esposo.

\- _**¡Eres increíble! No te has querido dar cuenta, si no hubiera sido Candy en esta ocasión, habría sido cualquier otra persona. Ella sólo ha sido el pretexto para eludir las malas decisiones y actitudes de nuestros hijos…**_ \- Hizo una pausa y la soltó repentinamente. Tomó aire para llenar sus pulmones y le dijo tajantemente. - _**A partir de este momento, yo decidiré como educar a nuestros hijos. Cuando haya tomado una determinación al respecto, te lo informaré.**_ \- Salió de la biblioteca en dirección a las habitaciones de Neil y Eliza.

Sarah lo siguió llorando de angustia y temor.

=0=0=0=0=0=

En sus habitaciones, ambos jóvenes se encontraban pensando en la mejor salida. A estas alturas seguramente su madre ya había puesto a su padre al tanto de todos los acontecimientos.

Neil, se encontraba parado junto a la ventana de su habitación. Con la mirada fija contemplaba hacia el jardín de la entrada. Pensaba que en el asunto de la incriminación de Candy, lo mejor para él era decir que sólo había ayudado a su hermana. Pues el plan lo había elaborado y llevado a cabo ella, él sólo le ayudo a esconder las cosas en el establo. _¿Dónde estarían los vestidos y las joyas?_ Se preguntaba.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que produjo la entrada violenta de su padre.

Cuando se giró hacia la puerta, pudo verlo acercándose con el rostro enfurecido. De pronto lo sintió tan cerca, que no atinó a esquivar el bofetón que este le diera.

Sintió un líquido cálido brotar de sus labios. Cuando se limpió con la mano derecha, observó la sangre que la cubría. Su padre lo contemplaba con una mirada helada, respirando agitadamente. Detrás de él se encontraba su madre en shock.

\- _**¿Cómo te atreviste?**_ \- lo cuestionó su padre.

Neil no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, por lo que dijo sin pensar, - _**Yo sólo la ayudé, no tuve nada que ver con el broche de mamá, ni con sus vestidos, ni su brazalete.**_ \- Dijo, refiriéndose a la incriminación de Candy.

Su padre lo veía aún más asombrado. - _**Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde, Neil.**_ \- Le dijo con un ligero tono de decepción. - _**Entonces tu madre estaba en lo correcto. Eliza y tú querían incriminar a Candy como ladrona. **_\- Afirmó severo.

\- _**Fue idea de Eliza, papá. Yo sólo quería que ella se marchara para siempre.**_ \- Trató de escudarse.

\- _**¡Esa decisión no te correspondía a ti!**_ \- Le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. - _**Pero no me refería a eso. ¿Cómo te atreviste a poner en riesgo la vida de Elaine? Aun cuando se tratara de un accidente, y no hubiese sido tu intención, lo menos que podrías haber hecho era ayudarla. Se supone que debemos ganarnos su confianza, y con tus actitudes lo único que has logrado es que te rechacen. Además te has comportado como un patán desde entonces, siempre negaste tener conocimiento alguno acerca de lo sucedido. ¡Evadiste toda responsabilidad, Neil!**_ \- Su voz era terriblemente dura.

\- _**Yo, no pensé que fuera tan grave. **_\- Trató de seguir disculpando su actitud.

\- _**¡Exactamente!**_ \- Estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. - _**¡No lo pensaste!**_ -

Neil agachó la cabeza, era la primera vez que su padre lo golpeaba. Era la primera vez, que su padre le levantaba la voz. Era la primera vez que su padre lo reprendía tan severamente.

\- _**¿No tienes nada más que decirme?**_ \- le preguntó Robert.

\- _**No.**_ \- Dijo Neil secamente.

\- _**Pues yo sí. A partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente.**_ \- Sin más explicaciones salió de la habitación.

Sarah se aproximó a su hijo para ver los estragos del golpe que le había dado el Sr. Leagan.

Mientras tanto, Eliza estaba en su habitación, seguía llorando furiosa. Todo había salido mal. Su madre ya la había descubierto. Pensaba si ya se lo habría contado a su padre. Era la consentida de él y siempre había logrado manipularlo.

Si las cosas se complicaban, haría su mayor esfuerzo por verse desconsolada y frágil. Lloraría con más ímpetu si eso lograba convencerlo.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió en un estruendo y su padre entró como un vendaval.

\- _**¡Eliza! **_\- La llamó aproximándose a ella. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, la contempló seriamente. Su pequeña hija no era tan inocente como se veía. - _**¡Ya me he enterado de todas las cosas que has hecho últimamente!**_ \- Le dijo tratando de moderar su furia.

-_** ¿De qué hablas papito?**_ \- Le preguntó con una voz muy dulce.

\- _**Del insulto que proferiste en casa de los Andley, del castigo que conseguiste junto a Neil de parte de la Tía Abuela, de la disculpa pública que aún está pendiente y finalmente, del intento de culpar a Candy de ladrona.**_ \- Enumeró cada una.

\- _**¡Todo es culpa de esa huérfana que trajiste!**_ \- Dijo ella excusándose.

\- _**¡No, Eliza! ¡Estás en esta situación porque tú misma lo has provocado! **_\- Le contestó exasperado.

\- _**¡Ella los tiene hechizados! ¿Qué es lo que le ven? Desde que llegó, todos los Andley se desviven en atenciones hacia ella. Anthony es el más encaprichado y ya no me hace caso. ¡Me lo ha robado! ¡La atención de mi Anthony ahora la tiene ella!**_ \- Sollozaba incontrolable.

El semblante de Robert Leagan cambió radicalmente. Su furia se desvaneció y en su lugar, la pena se abrió paso. Su hija era incapaz de ver el entorno completo.

\- _**Candy es capaz de mostrarse tal cual. Su sinceridad, es lo que los ha cautivado. No ha buscado ganárselos y sin embargo, ha logrado en tan solo unos meses, lo que ustedes no pudieron lograr en todos estos años.**_ \- Le dijo frustrado.

\- _**¿Pero por qué decidiste traerla?**_ \- continuaba Eliza con su berrinche.

\- _**Pensé que ella podría mostrarles otra perspectiva de la vida. Y tenía razón…**_ \- Suspiró derrotado. -_** Sólo que tú y Neil se rehusaron a verlo.**_ \- Lo dijo en voz baja. -

En ese momento, Sarah y Neil entraron en la habitación de Eliza.

Aprovechando que todos se encontraban juntos les dijo: - _**He traído algunos obsequios de Florida. Pero con la situación con la que me han recibido, pienso distribuirlos entre los empleados.**_ \- Les sentenció.

Los rostros de los tres, quedaron muy perturbados ante esta nueva faceta del padre de familia.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Lakewood, sucedían muchas cosas. Por un lado, cuando las voces se dejaron de escuchar, los jóvenes asumieron que los Leagan ya se habían retirado.

El Sr. Sawyer, sin perturbarse, continuó con la lección de matemáticas. No permitió que la curiosidad los distrajera de sus actividades y prosiguió explicando seriamente cómo resolver las ecuaciones que le correspondían a cada uno.

En una de las habitaciones del piso superior, Candy era atendida por la joven llamada Mary, quien le estaba preparando un baño. Nina por su parte le estaba comunicando el protocolo a seguir. Debía estar lista para cuando Madame Elroy la mandara a llamar y pudiera ser dirigida al comedor.

Le explicó que la Dama era muy severa con relación a la puntualidad, por lo que sugería que hiciera todo lo que le indicaba Mary.

Cuando Mary terminó de bañarla, cosa que a Candy le pareció muy extraño, pues siempre se había hecho cargo de sí misma, se dejó guiar obedeciendo dócilmente todas las instrucciones.

Al salir del baño, Mary abrió uno de los roperos que se encontraban en la habitación, dejando a la vista seis bellos vestidos. Le dijo que todos eran para ella y que la Tía Abuela había ordenado que usara uno de ellos.

Candy observó sorprendida la calidad de los vestidos. Eran muy parecidos al que Lainie le había regalado unas semanas atrás. Aunque los diseños eran diferentes, dos tenían el escote cuadrado, dos lo tenían redondo y los últimos lo tenían en "v". Eran de tonos pastel. Azul, verde, rosa, amarillo, lila y beige. Adicionalmente, seis pares de zapatos hacían juego con el vestuario.

El vestido que había escogido para ese momento, era de color rosa pálido. De mangas largas un poco holgadas, con el escote cuadrado, ajustado en el pecho y de caída delicada. Como único accesorio, el vestido contaba con una cinta de un tono rosa más intenso, que acentuaba su cintura.

Nina se dispuso a cepillar su hermosa cabellera rubia. Aceptó dejarle las dos coletas que la caracterizaban, sujetándolas con lazos de seda en el mismo tono de la cinta del vestido. Envolvió delicadamente el cabello con ellas y lo resaltaba al máximo.

Para finalizar su arreglo, le colocó un pequeño dije que sostenía un rubí.

\- _**¡Lista Señorita Candy! ¡Se ve usted hermosa!**_ \- Le dijo Nina al terminar de arreglarla. La acercó al espejo completo que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta del baño.

Al contemplarse, Candy estaba sorprendida de su aspecto. Apenas podía reconocerse. Parecía una princesa de los cuentos que la hermana María le contaba. Además el aroma que desprendía su piel y su cabellera era tan agradable.

Candy le agradeció a Nina y a Mary por su ayuda, ante lo que ambas le dijeron que ese era su trabajo y que lo habían hecho gustosamente.

Nina le dijo que esperara, pues ella debía atender otras actividades.

Mientras esperaba, pudo recorrer con la vista, el dormitorio completo. La cama tenía un gran dosel en la parte superior, del que caían delicadamente las cortinas de seda en color verde acqua. Se acercó para tocarlas suavemente y de pronto sintió curiosidad por probar la cama. Se subió en ella y pudo sentir la suavidad de la misma, sin poder contenerse más exclamó: - _**¡Qué suave es!**_ -

Mary la contemplaba en silencio. Pudo percatarse de la alegría que desprendía de ella con cada descubrimiento. No pudo evitar hacer una pequeña comparación con el carácter despreocupado de los jóvenes Andley.

Candy, acarició la tela del sillón que se encontraba junto a la ventana. También era aterciopelado y hacía juego con la decoración en verde. Se paró junto al ventanal y sintió deseos de abrirlo. Mary le instó a que lo hiciera y cuando pudo observar la vista, se maravilló por completo. Su ventana daba hacia el jardín de las rosas. Pudo respirar el aroma que provenía de él y aspiró lo más profundo que pudo.

Se quedó ahí, embelesada con la magnífica vista. Esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta en ese lugar.

La lección con el Sr. Sawyer terminó como de costumbre y los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse y presentarse en el comedor.

Al llegar, pudieron observar que la mesa estaba dispuesta de una manera diferente. Había dos lugares más. Esperaron a que la Tía Abuela entrara, y cuando les dijo que habría una modificación en sus lugares asignados, todos se sorprendieron.

La Tía Abuela se sentó a la cabecera. A su lado derecho, sentó a Anthony. Del lado izquierdo, sentó a Lainie. Ambos siempre se habían sentado así. Stear se sentó junto a Anthony, en su lugar habitual, pero Archie tuvo que sentarse junto a Stear. Eso le extrañó mucho, sin embargo obedeció la instrucción sin preguntas. Había dos lugares dispuestos junto a Elaine, pero no sabían quienes los ocuparían esa tarde.

Inesperadamente, George ingresó al comedor, ante la mirada asombrada del cuarteto. Si George estaba en la mansión, algo importante estaba ocurriendo. Anthony volteó a ver a Lainie, quien a su vez observaba a Stear. Él por su parte se había girado a ver a su hermano que como los demás estaba igualmente intrigado.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida para la Tía Abuela, ni mucho menos para George, quien muy a su pesar intentaba no sonreír.

\- _**¡Ejem!**_ \- Les llamó la atención la Tía Abuela, quien en ese momento, tocó la pequeña campanilla que tenía a su lado derecho.

Después de unos segundos, Jeffrey apareció dispuesto a atender cualquier petición de la Dama.

\- _**Que baje Nina.**_ \- Le dijo seria.

Ante esa instrucción, los ojos de Lainie se abrieron en sorpresa. _¿Qué tenía que ver Nina en todo esto?_ Esperaba que no fueran a retarla por alguna razón desconocida. Hasta dónde ella sabía, no había hecho nada que provocara algún problema con su querida nana.

El ambiente se cargó de una ligera ansiedad, mientras que George parecía imperturbable. La mirada de la Tía Abuela recorría a sus sobrinos, que empezaban a removerse inquietos en sus lugares.

Se escucharon tres pares de pasos aproximarse, Jeffrey entró primero, seguido de Nina y de una jovencita a quien no habían podido verle el rostro.

Cuando finalmente, ella quedó al descubierto, los cuatro sólo pudieron exclamar al unísono: - _**¡Candy!**_ -

Ella les hizo una reverencia, tal como le había explicado Nina un momento antes de entrar en el comedor.

El cuarteto volteó a ver a la Tía Abuela, quien los estaba observando cuidadosamente. No pasó desapercibido para ella, la inmensa alegría dibujada en el rostro de cada uno de sus sobrinos, y la forma en que la miraban expectantes.

\- _**Buenas tardes, Candice.**_ \- le dijo a Candy. - _**Acércate.**_ \- Le indicó en su habitual tono severo.

Candy obedeció, se acercó y se paró a su lado.

\- _**Quiero presentarles a Candice White Andley. A partir de ahora formará parte de la familia Andley y vivirá con nosotros. Espero que la ayuden a convertirse en una dama digna de nuestro apellido.**_ \- Les dijo a todos.

\- _**¡¿Es cierto eso?! **_\- preguntó Lainie completamente sorprendida.

Ante el gesto afirmativo de la dama, los cuatro sonrieron ampliamente y Archie declaró: - _**El Tío Abuelo William, debió recibir mi carta.**_ -

\- _**¿Tú también le escribiste?**_ \- Le preguntó Stear.

\- _**¿Acaso tú…? **_\- Le preguntó Archie.

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Asintió Stear.

\- _**Entonces… **_\- Voltearon a ver a sus primos.

\- _**Por supuesto. Le escribí una carta muy larga al Tío Abuelo William.**_ \- Dijo Anthony.

\- _**No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, sólo él podía ayudar.**_ \- Confesó Lainie.

\- _**Efectivamente, el Tío Abuelo William recibió todas sus cartas.**_ \- Intervino muy seria Madame Elroy. - _**Aunque debo decirles que me parece una idea absurda, es mi deber cumplir los deseos de William. Desde ahora, Candice estará bajo mi custodia. Espero que todos se comporten adecuadamente y que la presencia de esta jovencita no interfiera con sus estudios ni con sus actividades. **_\- Entonces, se dirigió a Candy para indicarle cuál sería su lugar a partir de ese momento. - _**Candice, este será tu lugar de ahora en adelante. Espero que Nina ya te haya indicado los horarios y recuerda que no tolero la impuntualidad.**_ -

Candy asintió y tomó asiento donde Madame Elroy le había indicado.

\- _**Ya pueden servir. **_\- Le indicó a Jeffrey, quien salió seguido de Nina.

La cena estuvo verdaderamente deliciosa. Les sirvieron como primer plato, un pollo en salsa de champiñones con un ligero toque de champaña, después una deliciosa ternera aromatizada con hierbas acompañada de una guarnición de verduras pintadas con mantequilla. Como postre saborearon una rica tarta de manzana.

La dama se retiró al concluir la cena, dando las ultimas indicaciones del día. Había pensado que los jóvenes estaban deseosos de darle la bienvenida a su amiga. Se habían comportado ejemplarmente durante el transcurso de la cena. Incluso de manera discreta le habían indicado a Candice que cubiertos utilizar en cada platillo. Qué bebidas tomar y como desenvolverse. Incluso George parecía cómodo con la situación. Sólo el tiempo daría la razón a quien la tenía.

Cuando Madame Elroy y George habían abandonado el comedor, los jóvenes finalmente pudieron expresarse como querían.

\- _**¡Bienvenida Candy!**_ \- le había dicho Anthony al tiempo en que abría los brazos para recibirla cálidamente. - _**Todos nosotros nos alegramos mucho de tenerte en nuestra familia, Candy! **_-

Los demás estaban esperando su turno para abrazarla y expresarle su alegría.

\- _**Espero que podamos llegar a ser hermanas, Candy.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie al tiempo en que la abrazaba efusivamente.

\- _**Yo también.**_ \- Asintió Candy.

\- _**Es mi turno.**_ \- Interrumpió suavemente Stear. - _**Me alegra verte al fin, libre de las fechorías de Neil y Eliza.**_ -

\- _**Gracias**_. - Dijo Candy.

\- _**A partir de ahora, nosotros cuidaremos de ti.**_ \- Le dijo Archie.

\- _**Sí**_. - Asintió Candy con algo de vergüenza.

\- _**Bueno, creo que es hora de que te acompañemos a tu habitación.**_ \- Les dijo Lainie.

\- _**No estoy segura de poder recordar el camino.**_ \- Les dijo Candy.

\- _**No te preocupes. Debe ser una de las habitaciones que colinda con las nuestras.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony.

\- _**Ahora que recuerdo, esta mañana escuché que iban a acondicionar la habitación que está a un lado de la mía.**_ \- Dijo Lainie emocionada.

-_** Vayamos entonces**_. - Intervinieron Stear y Archie.

Al llegar a la habitación, Archie se adelantó a abrir la puerta. - _**Esta es tu habitación, Candy.**_ \- Y la dejó que ingresara.

Después de ella ingresaron los cuatro.

\- _**Sí, esta es mi habitación.**_ \- Candy empezó a bailar de alegría, soltando una risa contagiosa. -_** ¡Soy tan feliz!**_ -

Los ojos admirados de Anthony la observaban con emoción. Al verla tan alegre, por un momento pensó que le encantaba verla sonreír. Esperaba que fuera la chica más feliz del mundo.

Lainie por su parte, estaba disfrutando mucho al contemplar el rostro de su hermano. Ella esperaba que él fuera la persona más feliz del mundo.

\- _**Debes estar cansada, Candy. Después de todo ha sido un día intenso y lleno de muchas sorpresas agradables.**_ \- Dijo Archie.

\- _**Esperamos que descanses, duerme bien. Ya mañana tendremos tiempo suficiente para platicar. Vendré por ti para bajar a desayunar.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie.

\- _**Sí, vayamos a descansar todos.**_ \- Dijo Stear.

\- _**Buenas noches, Anthony, Stear, Archie y Lainie.**_

\- _**Buenas noches Candy**_. - Le dijo Anthony mientras le hacía un guiño.

\- _**Bueno, bueno, vayamos.**_ \- Dijo Stear quien había el intercambio de guiños entre Candy y Anthony.

\- _**Buenas noches, Candy.**_ \- Dijo Archie, quien había regresado para enviarle un beso a Candy.

\- _**Vamos Archie, no te adelantes.**_ \- Le había dicho Stear, empujando levemente a su hermano.

\- _**Buenas noches, Stear. Muchas gracias, Stear.**_ \- Le dijo Candy moviendo los dedos de su mano izquierda en despedida.

Stear se despidió un poco sonrojado, al tiempo en que Anthony lo jalaba fuera de la habitación.

Lainie sólo había atinado a reír disimuladamente al ver lo que hacían los demás.

Los jóvenes acompañaron a Lainie a su habitación, para despedirse también de ella y después dirigirse a sus propias habitaciones para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, quince minutos antes de las ocho, Lainie estaba tocando a la puerta de Candy. Cuando entró en la habitación, vio con gusto que ella ya estaba lista. Mary la había ayudado a arreglarse.

\- _**Buenos días Candy. Te ves muy bonita.**_ \- La elogió sinceramente.

\- _**Gracias. Tú también.**_ \- Le correspondió Candy.

Lainie le sonrió y le dijo que ese día la esperaban ya un montón de responsabilidades. Lo primero sería una reunión con los tutores, pues debían hacerle algunas pruebas para saber en qué nivel académico se encontraba y a partir de ahí asignarle algunas tareas y ponerla al corriente en las materias que les impartían a todos. Afortunadamente, el ciclo escolar estaba por terminar, y las vacaciones de verano sólo demorarían un par de semanas. Eso le daría tiempo suficiente a Candy de prepararse para el siguiente ciclo escolar. Candy se preocupó al escuchar esa noticia y admitió un poco avergonzada, que no era muy buena para los estudios.

Ante esa admisión, Lainie se ofreció a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera y le pidió que no dudara en preguntarle cualquier cosa. Le dijo además, que seguramente los demás estarían más que encantados de poderla ayudar también.

Lainie quiso saber, si Candy tenía alguna actividad que disfrutara realizar, y le explicó que tenían algunas horas libres para hacer lo que quisieran. Ella en particular disfrutaba de tocar la flauta, cabalgar por el bosque y cuidar de los animalitos que vivían ahí. De vez en cuando, compartía de las actividades de su hermano y sus primos.

Candy, le dijo que a ella le gustaba trepar a los árboles, y desde las alturas, disfrutar de las hermosas vistas. Que era muy buena manejando el lazo, y que también disfrutaba del contacto con los animales. Especialmente los caballos.

Lainie pensó que se llevarían muy bien y la invitó a cabalgar con ella cuantas veces quisiera. Esperaba que la enseñara a enlazar y que un día harían una competencia para ver quien trepaba más alto.

Ambas se rieron con ganas, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Se trataba de los tres jóvenes que faltaban, quienes habían decidido acompañar a sus hermosas compañeras al comedor para desayunar en compañía de la Tía Abuela.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, aún faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. La Tía Abuela todavía no había llegado, por lo que decidieron esperarla. No tardó mucho en aparecer por la puerta, y se alegró de ver a todos sus sobrinos esperándola. Le causó cierta satisfacción comprobar que Candice se encontraba ya con ellos, luciendo perfectamente arreglada.

Después de que ella los saludara y tomara asiento en su lugar, los cinco jóvenes se sentaron en sus lugares asignados. Esa mañana, George ya no los acompaño, pues había regresado al lado de Sir William.

_**= = = FLASHBACK = = =**_

Lainie sabía que el Sr. Johnson se iría muy temprano para regresar al lado del Tío Abuelo William. Lo había esperado para entregarle la pequeña carta que había escrito la noche anterior antes de irse dormir.

Estaba realmente emocionada y su corazón palpitaba más rápido que de costumbre. En todos estos años había sentido siempre el aprecio y la preocupación de tan enigmático personaje, a quien todos le debían obediencia y respeto.

Ella había empezado a conocer una faceta muy diferente de él, y se sentía halagada al ocupar un pequeño lugar en los pensamientos de su Tío.

_**Querido Tío William, **_

_**¡Estoy realmente feliz y emocionada esta mañana! Tanto, que me cuesta serenarme para escribirle esta carta.**_

_**Muchas gracias, por tomar en cuenta los deseos de mi corazón. Sé que usted siempre está muy ocupado y que seguramente tiene muchos otros asuntos que atender. El hecho de que se tomara el tiempo para encontrar la mejor solución para la situación de nuestra amiga Candy, adoptándola para que formara parte de nuestra familia, me confirma una vez más que usted en verdad se interesa por todos nosotros.**_

_**Quisiera expresarle mi eterno agradecimiento. Le prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que Candy se convierta en una damita elegante y sea la hermana que siempre anhelé. La ayudaré a ganarse un lugar en el corazón de la Tía Abuela y en la sociedad.**_

_**Esperaré ansiosa el día en que podamos reunirnos todos, y que sea testigo de la maravillosa transformación de Candy.**_

_**Le mando todo mi respeto y cariño,**_

_**Elaine.**_

Estaba parada al final de las escaleras, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al distinguir la figura de George bajando las escaleras. Aunque su rostro se mostraba habitualmente serio, Lainie sabía que estaba tan emocionado como ella.

\- _**¡Buenos días, Sr. George!**_ \- Lo saludó alegremente.

\- _**Buenos días. Srita Elaine!**_ \- Le contestó él. - _**Veo que ha madrugado esta mañana.**_ -

\- _**La verdad es que no he podido dormir bien en toda la noche, pensando en que tal vez no lo alcanzaría esta mañana antes de su partida.**_ \- Le confesó sinceramente.

\- _**No se preocupe tanto. De no haberla encontrado ahora, le habría esperado hasta la hora del desayuno. Supongo que hay algo importante que desea enviar, ¿estoy en lo correcto? **_\- La miró con cierta ternura.

\- _**Por supuesto. Después de la noticia de ayer, no podría evitar enviar una carta de agradecimiento, ¿no lo cree? **_\- Le dijo ella, al tiempo en que colocaba el sobre sellado en las manos de George.

\- _**Como siempre será un honor para mí entregarla.**_ \- Asintió él en señal de reconocimiento.

\- _**Muchas gracias, Sr. George. Sabía que podía confiar en usted. ¿Podría también decirle lo felices que estamos todos?**_ \- Le preguntó mientras ya subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

\- _**Sin duda alguna.**_ \- Le dijo él, mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la entrada principal. Estaba completamente seguro de que la noticia alegraría profundamente el solitario corazón de William Andley.

_**= = = FIN DE FLASHBACK = = =**_

Al terminar el desayuno, Madame Elroy les pidió a los jóvenes que la acompañaran a la biblioteca, pues tenía dos noticias importantes que comunicarles. Todos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, con cierta curiosidad reflejada en sus rostros.

Una vez sentados cómodamente en la biblioteca, Madame Elroy les dijo que darían una pequeña cena en honor a Candy al día siguiente y que invitaría a los Leagan para comunicarles oficialmente lo de la adopción. Aunque todos sonrieron ante esa noticia, la única que parecía un poco incómoda era Candy.

Lainie le preguntó a la Tía Abuela si podían invitar también a su querida amiga Annie Brighter, pues era la única que aún no conocía a Candy. Madame Elroy aceptó la petición y le encargó que enviara la invitación personalmente.

Candy se sorprendió inmensamente al escuchar el nombre de la amiga de Lainie, y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera desbocado ante la posibilidad de volver a verla. _¿Cómo sería? ¿La recordaría con el mismo afecto con que ella lo hacía? ¿Se pondría feliz al verla?_ No pudo evitar sentir un poco aprehensión ante el inminente rencuentro, pero trató de llenarse de optimismo y alegría. Fue evidente que nadie se percató de sus pensamientos y se sintió más tranquila.

Después de unos minutos, Madame Elroy también les dijo que había recibido una invitación por parte de los Worthington. Iban a inaugurar un nuevo Almacén en la ciudad de Nueva York y querían que los acompañaran en un evento tan importante. Después de todo, los negocios en que se habían relacionado habían resultado bastante productivos para ambas familias.

El viaje se llevaría a cabo en la segunda semana de julio, por lo que aún les quedaba un mes para prepararse. Todos se emocionaron ante la noticia y el próximo viaje. Verían a sus amigos nuevamente y ahora Candy podría acompañarlos como parte de la familia.

Tal como Lainie había pensado, tanto la Srita. Miller como el Sr. Sawyer estuvieron trabajando con Candy durante dos días. Ambos concordaron que Candy tendría que esforzarse mucho para poder alcanzar el nivel de Lainie y de Archie. Estuvieron de acuerdo en idear un plan académico para ayudarla lo mejor posible, aprovechando que las vacaciones se aproximaban. Ya verían cual sería el nivel alcanzado para el siguiente ciclo escolar.

Candy se sintió un poco presionada, pero estaba dispuesta a esforzarse y aprender todo lo que pudiera.

Aunque no pudieron disfrutar de la presencia de Candy en esos días, el cuarteto se sumergió de lleno en sus actividades, deseando demostrar a la Tía Abuela que el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, nunca sería una mala decisión.

Lainie se dispuso a escribirle a Annie, y deseaba verdaderamente que su amiga de la infancia pudiera conocer a su nueva hermana. Se apresuró a enviar la invitación a la familia Brighter y aprovechó para solicitar el permiso de los señores Brighter para que Annie pudiera quedarse unos días con ella.

El tiempo se fue más rápido de lo que quisieron y ya estaban listos para la cena que se llevaría a cabo para la presentación de Candy.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí, ¿qué les pareció? Aún falta la tercera y última parte de este Capítulo que es hasta ahora el más largo de todos. Oigan, ¡creo que cada vez los hago más largos! En esa última parte del capítulo llamado Candice White Andley veremos por fin el encuentro de Annie y Candy. ¿Cómo reaccionará la familia de Annie cuando vean de quien se trata? ¿Qué harán los Leagan durante la cena? ¿Cómo serán los días mientras se preparan para el viaje a Nueva York? ¡Aah! Me emociono al imaginármelo, y espero que ustedes también cuando lo lean. Nos leemos pronto.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Recientemente algunas chicas han seleccionado mi historia y la siguen a través de ff. Gracias a:

_**Luna Zyanya, gabrielajarquin92, luci102fairytail y prinkasu-chan **_

También a las que la han seleccionado como favorita:

_**Luna Zyanya, luci102fairytail, prinkasu-chan y Angdl**_

=0=0=0=0=0=

Le doy la bienvenida a _**prinsaku-chan. **_Mucho gusto en conocerte Kasumy, y me halaga que te haya gustado mi historia. Como puedes ver, si continuo con ella y actualizo aproximadamente una vez por mes. Espero seguir contando con tu presencia y tus comentarios.

También quiero darle la bienvenida a _** , **_la historia de Lainie también es un tanto complicada, y algo triste, aunque en mi cabeza ya tiene pareja, eso lo iremos descubriendo con el tiempo. Por ahora ella no vivirá el amor con la misma intensidad que Candy.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, a mis queridas amigas:

_**Lulushkita, mariana seguame, denisegmiza, Ms Puddle, Lady Lyuva Sol, Angdl, Josie y abi prez, **_por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios. De verdad que todos son muy importantes para mí, y me motivan a seguir con la historia. Sé que no todas tienen una cuenta en ff pero, a través de estas páginas quiero agradecerles su presencia.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Aquí van mis agradecimientos para cada una de ustedes,

_**Lulushkita**_, ¡ja, ja, ja! Lo del estómago, no lo sé. Pero en este capítulo, definitivamente se vieron muchas cosas inesperadas. El castigo de Eliza, creo que ella misma se lo ha impuesto y ahora espero que se dé cuenta de que no podrá manipular más a sus padres. El Sr. Leagan siente algo de pena por su hija, pues se dio cuenta de su egoísmo y egocentrismo. Ya va descubriendo también la personalidad de su hijo, y no está nada contento con la cobardía que muestra con sus actos. Nos queda ver qué clase de medidas adoptará para educar a sus hijos.

_**Mariana**_, ¡Ja, ja, ja! sí, me parece que la frustración y rabia de Eliza sobre todo se vio descrita en este capítulo. Las sorpresas siguen y aunque trato de mantenerme en la misma línea del manga y el anime, también hay algunas modificaciones que me seguiré preparando para ustedes. ¿Te agradó el recibimiento del cuarteto Andley? A mí me parecieron muy tiernos todos. Y la Tía Abuela, está cambiando poco a poco en esta historia. ¿No crees?

_**Denisegmiza**_, Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Bueno, con lo de escritora quiero decir que tu imaginación va muy en sintonía con la mía. Y eso querida amiga, es el comienzo de todo. Quizás algún día te des cuenta de que al explotar tu imaginación puedes crear mundos fantásticos y personajes entrañables. Ahora debo decirte que tienes me encanta describir estas emociones y me halaga saber que tú como lectora las percibes con la intención que le he dado. Anthony todavía estará con nosotros algunos capítulos más. ¿Te gustaron las reacciones del cuarteto?

_**Ms Puddle**_, These are the first of some important changes I will develop throughout the story. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am while writing. Hopefully I am still attached to their personalities. Did I surprise you again?

_**Lady**_, Espero que tu viaje en la nube haya sido agradable. Tu amor hermoso sigue interviniendo de manera elegante y seria. Me gusta que haya podido hablar sinceramente y que se diera cuenta de todo lo que pasa. Por supuesto que se lo contará a William, quien creo se pondrá muy contento al recibir la carta de Lainie.

_**Angdl, **_Cierto. Albert la conocía mejor que cualquiera. Y aunque siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella en la distancia, el hecho de que George también conociera sus circunstancias refuerza las decisiones que se empezarán a tomar. Todo se empieza a acomodar en favor de Candy, y la influencia del cuarteto empezará a cobrar más fuerza. Veamos que pasa en esta historia, juntas.

_**Josie**_, tu percepción acerca de las cosas perdidas me hizo reír cuando leí tu comentario, pues tenía algunos días de haber terminado precisamente esa escena, y ver que estamos conectadas de alguna manera me hizo muy feliz. ¿Qué te parecieron las reacciones del Sr. Y la Sra. Leagan? Ya veremos qué tipo de acciones toma el Sr. Leagan al respecto del comportamiento de sus hijos y de su esposa. ¿Habrá algo de trasfondo para su determinación? Ya lo iremos descubriendo juntas, ¿te parece? Nos seguimos leyendo.

_**Abi prez, **_ ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te sigue gustando la historia, y sí, por fin Candy no fue acusada de ladrona ni mancharon su nombre. Ahora ya es oficialmente un miembro del Clan Andley.

_**Paolau2**_, ¿On tas?

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Espero que hayan disfrutado de las vacaciones de Semana Santa y/o Pascua.

Reciban un abrazo caluroso y lleno de afecto.

Su Amiga,

SweetCandyAndley

16 ABR 2015


	27. Capítulo 24 Candice White Andley Parte 3

¡Hola a todas!

Aquí estamos con la tercera y última parte de este capítulo. (Es mi regalo del día del niño que se festejó el pasado 30 de abril en mi país. Todas nosotras aun llevamos esa parte en nuestro interior. Además creo que también es para festejar el día de la madre que se celebra en mayo. Aquellas amigas que tienen la bendición de ser mamás, reciban un caluroso abrazo de mi parte, espero que lo disfruten y que las traten como las reinas que son.)

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubriremos un personaje femenino adicional que le dará un giro a la historia. Los nuevos personajes nos han brindado una perspectiva diferente. La historia se ha unido ya a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga. La intención no es relatar las vivencias de Candy fielmente, sino descubrir lo que acontece en las vidas de los otros personajes. En este capítulo algunas escenas modifican la versión original, llenando los huecos que hay en la historia. Algunos de los hechos relatados en esta historia pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

El Sr. Leagan ha regresado de su viaje a Florida y se encuentra con desagradables noticias. En principio se ha enterado de que Candy ya no está más bajo la tutela de su familia, sino que ha sido adoptada legalmente por el Tío Abuelo William. Sarah le cuenta que el incidente en casa de los Worthington fue provocado por Neil; de la petición de latía Abuela de una disculpa formal por el asunto de los comentarios de Eliza. Además, descubre que sus hijos han intentado incriminar a Candy de ladrona y que en el desagradable acontecimiento fue testigo el Sr. George Johnson. Por primera vez, la furia lo ha invadido de tal manera que su reacción en contra de su hijo Daniel y de su esposa Sarah ha sido violenta. Siente compasión por su hija, pues desafortunadamente ninguno de los miembros de su familia pudo ver el verdadero propósito de su intención de incluir a Candy en sus vidas.

Por otra parte, la sorpresa que el cuarteto experimentó por la llegada de Candy, sólo comprobó la importancia que tiene la chica en sus vidas. La aceptación y la bienvenida que le brindan es un claro ejemplo de sus buenas intenciones y sentimientos hacia la chiquilla.

La Tía Abuela decide crear sus propias opiniones al respecto y decide dejar que el tiempo le brinde la razón a quien la tiene.

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

Capítulo 24

CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY PARTE 3

_**= = = FLASHBACK = = =**_

Los miembros de la familia Leagan se encontraban reunidos en el comedor de la gran mansión. Era hora del almuerzo y aún estaban sentados en torno a la mesa.

Uno de los mensajeros de la familia Andley había llevado un sobre y una invitación de parte de Madame Elroy, con la consigna de que debía esperar por la respuesta.

El mayordomo sólo esperaba que terminaran de almorzar para interrumpirlos y entregar el sobre a la Sra. Leagan.

\- _**¿Qué sucede Stewart?**_ \- Inquirió el Sr. Leagan.

\- _**Ha venido un mensajero de los Andley, Señor. Ha traído una invitación a su nombre y un sobre para la Señora. Me comentó que esperaría por la respuesta.**_ \- Explicó el mayordomo.

Él tomó la invitación y después se dirigió a su esposa. - _**Vamos, Sarah, ábrelo ya.**_ \- Le indicó un poco impaciente.

Sarah tomó el sobre de la bandeja que sostenía el mayordomo y procedió a abrirlo para leer el contenido de la carta. Conforme avanzó en la lectura, el color de sus mejillas se fue perdiendo hasta que quedó completamente pálida.

\- _**¿Qué dice?**_ \- Quiso saber Robert Leagan.

Sarah sólo pudo entregarle la carta para que la leyera él mismo.

_**Sarah,**_

_**Es mi deseo que asistan todos a la cena que se llevará a cabo el día de mañana con motivo de la presentación de Candice como miembro de la familia Andley. **_

_**Como ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo desde nuestra última conversación y en relación a lo que acordamos, considero oportuno que antes de la cena Eliza presente una disculpa por aquella ofensa hecha a mis sobrinos frente a la familia Worthington. **_

_**En esta ocasión ellos no podrán acompañarnos pero en su lugar asistirán los Brighter, cumpliendo así con los protocolos necesarios para resarcir la situación.**_

_**Sinceramente, espero que después de todo, la relación entre los jóvenes mejore y que comiencen de nuevo olvidando el pasado. **_

_**Espero que aprovechen esta oportunidad que les brindo y hagan lo correcto. **_

_**En vista de los últimos acontecimientos, requiero que me envíes a la mucama que se había programado trasladar a la propiedad de México. Su trabajo será de mayor utilidad aquí en Lakewood. De ahora en adelante será la ayuda de cámara de Candice. **_

_**Elroy Andley**_

La petición de Madame Elroy era de esperarse. Después de todo, lo habían hablado cuando él llegó de Florida. No estaba sorprendido, por lo que se dirigió a su familia con un tono autoritario.

\- _**Haremos las cosas exactamente como las pide.**_ \- Le dijo a Sarah. - _**Tú sabías que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.**_ -

\- _**Sí.**_ \- Sarah asintió.

\- _**Entonces, ahora todo queda en tus manos Eliza. Tú tendrás que convencerlos a todos con tus palabras.**_ \- Le dijo a su hija.

\- _**¿De qué hablas papá?**_ \- Cuestionó Eliza.

\- _**La Tía Abuela Elroy espera que te disculpes durante la cena de mañana.**_ \- Le dijo Sarah.

\- _**¿Habrá una cena? ¿Con qué objeto?**_ \- Preguntó Neil.

\- _**Supongo que será para notificarnos oficialmente la adopción de Candice.**_ \- Explicó el Sr. Leagan. - _**Es lo que se hace en estos casos.**_ -

\- _**¡No! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Aún no puedo aceptar que la adopción de Candice sea de verdad! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!**_ \- Eliza sonaba exasperada.

\- _**No tienes opción alguna Eliza.**_ \- Le dijo fríamente su padre. - _**Como te dije hace un momento, tendrás que hacer lo que la Tía Abuela pide.**_ -

\- _**¡Mamá!**_ \- Dijo dirigiéndose a su madre en busca de ayuda.

\- _**Lo lamento, hija. Tendrás que hacerlo. Es por nuestro honor.**_ \- Le dijo Sarah.

\- _**Aunque la Tía Abuela no ha pedido que te disculpes Neil, tú también ofrecerás una disculpa mañana por la noche.**_ \- Le dijo el Sr. Leagan a su hijo.

\- _**¿Y yo por qué?**_ \- Preguntó Neil a la defensiva.

\- _**Por lo ocurrido con Elaine hace tiempo. No estaría mal que saliera de ti en lugar de que te sea impuesto.**_ \- Le explicó su padre. - _**Ya les había dicho que las cosas iban a cambiar. Y este es el mejor momento para empezar.**_ -

El Sr. Leagan confirmó que la invitación era para la cena de la noche siguiente y que se les esperaba a las 6:30 de la tarde. Le pidió a Sarah que escribiera una nota, confirmando a Madame Elroy su asistencia y que enviara a llamar a Dorothy para informarla de su traslado a Lakewood esa misma mañana.

Sarah cumplió con la solicitud de su esposo y entregó la nota al mayordomo unos minutos después para que este a su vez la llevara de regreso a la Mansión de los Andley.

_**= = = FIN DE FLASHBACK = = =**_

En la mansión de Lakewood, los chicos estaban muy nerviosos terminando de arreglarse cada uno en su habitación.

Dorothy había logrado que Candy luciera espectacular esa tarde. Le habían indicado que Candy debía usar un vestido verde esmeralda, confeccionado en terciopelo de la más alta calidad. Llevaba las mangas y el escote adornado con vistosos encajes de color blanco y cintas de seda brillante.

Un hermoso broche con un reluciente rubí cuadrado adornaba el cuello de Candy. Sus cabellos rubios estaban cepillados y los rizos destacaban con un par de cintas de seda en color verde.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo, la había dejado completamente asombrada. Tanto, que no escuchó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Después de que Dorothy autorizara la entrada a quien suponía se trataba del cuarteto Andley, abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás para dejarlos entrar.

Los tres jóvenes vestían de blanco. Stear y Archie entraron alegres y emocionados. Al ver a Candy se quedaron sorprendidos con la gran transformación. Aunque ya la habían visto vistiendo un elegante atuendo durante la celebración de bienvenida hacía algunos meses, el cambio en ella era realmente espectacular.

\- _**Te ves muy hermosa, Candy**_. - Atinó a decir Stear.

\- _**¡Estás radiante!**_ \- Expresó Archie.

Anthony se había quedado mudo. No pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo de su madre al contemplar a Candy. Ambas compartían un ligero parecido, los ojos de color verde esmeralda tan vivaces, los rizos rubios y brillantes, las pecas salpicando el bello rostro.

Por un momento pudo visualizarla convertida en toda una dama, elegante y hermosa. La esperanza de poder conquistar su corazón y convertirse en su compañero de vida encontró su propio lugar en su alma. Permaneció sumergido en esa visión mientras los demás hablaban en la habitación.

Cuando Lainie entró, también se veía hermosa. Portaba un elegante vestido en color palo de rosa. La tela era vaporosa, y se apreciaban diferentes capas de tela, lo que le proporcionaba cierto vuelo a las faldas. El talle era ceñido y tenía un escote tipo barco, mostrando un poco los hombros. Los detalles eran en color marfil lo que destacaba su piel y también llevaba un hermoso diamante coronado con algunos zafiros.

\- _**¡Candy!**_ \- Exclamó con cariño. - _**¡Te ves realmente hermosa!**_ \- Y se aproximó a ella para darle un cálido abrazo.

\- _**¡Gracias!**_ \- Respondió Candy al tiempo en que sus mejillas se pintaban de un ligero rubor rosado.

\- _**Es verdad, se ve tan hermosa que ¡Anthony se ha quedado sin palabras!**_ \- Continuó Stear, quien observaba las reacciones de su querido primo.

\- _**¿Cómo?**_ \- Anthony logró decir, saliendo de su asombro.

\- _**Los invitados han comenzado a llegar, y hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte de manera muy especial.**_ \- Continuó Lainie.

\- _**¿De quién se trata?**_ \- Preguntó Candy un poco nerviosa.

\- _**No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es una amiga nuestra desde hace algunos años. Es precisamente la única que faltó el día en que nos conocimos. Pertenece a una familia importante de Chicago, aunque estuvieron viviendo en España por algún tiempo.**_ \- Le explicó Lainie.

Los demás asintieron para darle confianza, y Stear comentó, - _**Además, me parece que ella está muy contenta de conocer a nuestros amigos. Se incorporó muy bien a nuestra relación con Adam y Alexandra Worthington.**_ -

\- _**Pero, ¿y si me equivoco en algo o si surge alguna situación en la que no sepa qué hacer o cómo comportarme? Tal vez ella no quiera mi amistad.**_ \- Dijo Candy algo preocupada.

\- _**Eso no va a pasar. Tan sólo con lo que hemos practicado en los últimos días podrás lograrlo. Si te sientes insegura, espera a que los demás actúen y has lo mismo. De todos modos, nosotros estaremos contigo todo el tiempo y te ayudaremos.**_ \- Lainie le guiñó un ojo.

\- _**Lainie, creo que confías demasiado en mí y yo soy algo despistada.**_ \- Candy se expresó cabizbaja.

\- _**Sería casi imposible que no le agradaras. Simplemente compórtate de manera natural y deja en nuestras manos todo lo demás.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony.

\- _**Debemos bajar ya, de lo contrario podríamos contrariar a la Tía Abuela si nos retrasamos.**_ \- Les dijo Archie.

Los cinco se dirigieron al Salón de Té, desde dónde podían escuchar ya algunas voces.

Candy tenía los nervios de punta, pero las sonrisas que le regalaban los demás la estaban llenando de confianza en sí misma. Había decidido seguir sus consejos y comportarse lo más relajada posible.

Entraron de manera muy ordenada en el Salón, Lainie estaba rodeada por Stear y Archie, detrás de ellos entraron Anthony y Candy y diferentes emociones inundaron el ambiente.

En el Salón se encontraban ya las familias Brighter y Leagan. La Sra. Meribeth estaba sentada junto a su hija, ambas de frente a Madame Elroy. Sarah, se había sentado junto a Eliza y Neil, en un sillón lateral. El Sr. Edward y el Sr. Robert se encontraban parados junto al gran ventanal, desde dónde podían observar a los jóvenes mientras entraban en la habitación hasta colocarse en el sillón lateral que se encontraba libre. Lo habían dispuesto para que pudieran sentarse los cinco. Del lado más próximo a Madame Elroy se encontraba Stear, junto a él estaba Lainie, seguida de Candice, protegida por Anthony y finalmente Archie.

\- _**Damas y caballeros, les presento a la Srita. Candice White Andley.**_ \- Se escuchó la voz de Stear, presentando a su nueva prima antes de tomar asiento.

Al escuchar el nombre de la joven, en el rostro de la Sra. Meribeth cruzó un ligero matiz de asombro y consternación. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para recomponerse y sonreír.

El Sr. Brighter esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Al ver a la joven de cabellos dorados, la sorpresa lo inundó aunque fue prácticamente imperceptible.

La joven Brighter, al igual que su madre, se asombró. Sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta provocado por las emociones y la alegría contenida al encontrarse con aquella jovencita. Tuvo que esforzarse por impedir que brotaran las lágrimas de sus ojos. Por un lado quería correr y abrazar a esa joven, pero debía mantener la compostura. Volvió su rostro hacia su madre y su padre.

El Sr. Brighter, asintió en su dirección, comprendiendo perfectamente la lucha interior de su querida hija. Al igual que ella, él tenía que refrenar su alegría. Entendió al fin, que hay relaciones que son inquebrantables, aunque en la vida surjan circunstancias que los separen. El destino se encarga de corregir el rumbo.

Meribeth, por su parte simplemente permaneció seria, pero después de pensarlo un poco, asintió. En su propio interior un mar de confusión y angustia, también se debatía. Temía que Candice revelara su más guardado secreto.

El Sr. Leagan se sintió derrotado, y la frustración de ver cómo se le había escapado la oportunidad que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando provocó un rictus de amargura e insatisfacción.

Sarah, albergaba sentimientos de impotencia al ver que Candy se encontraba ya en una posición más elevada que ella y su familia.

Eliza, no había dejado de observar a Candy desde que entró en la habitación. Se había percatado de todos los detalles que la rodeaban. Desde la calidad del vestido que ahora portaba, dejando en claro su nueva posición y del enorme rubí que brillaba en su cuello, haciendo juego con los zarcillos. La envidia comenzó a crecer en su interior, y se sintió completamente desplazada. Además de todo, había observado cómo Anthony no podía dejar de mirarla y se había sentado a su lado. Ahora Candy poseía todo aquello que ella anhelaba. La ira y el despecho la llenaron, ofuscando cualquier pensamiento y comportamiento adecuado.

Neil, permanecía quieto. Observaba a su alrededor, y un ligero aire de despecho anidó en su corazón. Para él no habían pasado desapercibidas las emociones de su hermana. Una razón más por la cual le tenía un gran resentimiento a Candy. Ahora todas las posibilidades de seguirla molestando quedaban impedidas. Frunció el ceño con fastidio.

\- _**Queridos familiares y amigos**_. - Comenzó Madame Elroy. - _**Estoy muy agradecida de contar con su presencia esta noche. Aunque ha sido un tanto precipitada la ocasión, aprovecho este momento para presentarles a ustedes, a Candice White Andley. Quien es la hija adoptiva del Tío Abuelo William. Por tal motivo, ustedes son los primeros en conocer esta noticia.**_ \- Hizo una breve pausa para observar a todos los presentes. Dirigiendo su mirada a Sarah, continuó.

\- _**Sarah, espero que estén listas para proceder.**_ -

Ante ese comentario, Sarah sintió que el suelo se movía. Aunque su semblante permanecía inmóvil, su interior estaba atormentado. Suspiró para tomar fuerza y se dirigió a su hija. - _**Eliza, es tu turno.**_ -

Eliza, en ese momento, se levantó de su lugar. Y Dirigió su mirada un tanto altanera en dirección de los jóvenes Andley. Ella no esperaba que en ese momento Candy se encontrara formando parte del grupo. Pensó que originalmente, sus comentarios iban dirigidos a ella, y que había sido Candy la que origino todo el asunto. Tragó en seco e hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. - _**Lo siento mucho, no debí haber hecho comentarios como esos.**_ -

Hubo un silencio casi palpable en el ambiente. Los Brighter no entendieron a qué se refería Eliza.

Madame Elroy, quien había esperado durante mucho tiempo para resolver la situación entre los jóvenes, se quedó sorprendida y un tanto decepcionada. Al pasar los minutos y comprender que Eliza no diría más, la decepción se transformó en molestia. Y observó a Sarah con una interrogante dibujada en su rostro. Tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, y apretaba los labios. En sus ojos se podía ver la inconformidad con respecto a la disculpa de Eliza y como la ofensa crecía ahora de manera personal.

El espanto que se dibujó en el rostro de Sarah, dejó claro que había comprendido la delicadeza de la situación. Se giró a ver a su hija, exigiéndole con la mirada que dijera algo más.

El Sr. Leagan, sin decir nada, se acercó a su hija y la tocó en los hombros. Ante ese ligero contacto, Eliza recordó lo que habían discutido con anterioridad. Se giró para ver a su padre y pudo notar la amenaza implícita en sus ojos. La frustración y la humillación colorearon sus mejillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Con un hilo de voz continuó - _**Lo lamento mucho.**_ -

\- _**¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Eliza?**_ \- La interrumpió Anthony.

\- _**…**_ \- Eliza se sintió más humillada, por haberse tratado del mismo Anthony.

Ante el silencio que reinaba, Stear la cuestionó - _**¿Haber hablado mal de los huérfanos?**_ -

\- _**¿Herir nuestros sentimientos?**_ \- preguntó Archie.

\- _**¿Despreciar a los más débiles?**_ \- agregó Lainie

\- _**Lo lamento todo.**_ \- Dijo con una voz apagada.

\- _**No es suficiente.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony. - _**Las palabras son sólo eso. Cualquiera puede decirlas. Las acciones son las que hablan por nosotros.**_ -

\- _**Tú y Neil le enseñaron a Candy una manera de disculparse. Creemos que ésta es la ocasión adecuada para que nos enseñes como se hace.**_ \- Intervino Archie.

El rostro de Sarah, palideció de inmediato. Recordó perfectamente aquella tarde en la que indujeron a través de la amenaza de despedir a Dorothy a Candy para hincarse y pedir perdón. Jamás esperó que esa situación se revirtiera en contra de su hija.

Neil, dejó de respirar inconscientemente. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, e imaginó como le iría a él cuando presentara su propia disculpa.

El Sr. Leagan veía los rostros de su familia, e intuyó que había algo que desconocía.

Eliza, lloró en silencio con más fuerza. Si la humillación que había sentido hasta ese momento la estaba quemando, el hecho de comprender a qué se referían, hizo que ardiera aún más en su interior. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Su resentimiento hacia Candy creció. Estaba a punto de hincarse cuando fue interrumpida por la intervención de Candy.

\- _**Es suficiente**_. - Intervino Candy.

Todos voltearon a verla. Con diferentes interrogantes en sus miradas.

\- _**La Srita Pony y la hermana María me enseñaron que hay que perdonar. Me dijeron : "Si perdonas al prójimo tu Padre Celestial te perdonará, en cambio, si no lo perdonas tu Padre Celestial nunca te perdonará".**_

Todos guardaron silencio, la profundidad de las palabras de esa chiquilla llegaron al corazón de la Tía Abuela y del cuarteto. El asombro invadió a la familia Brighter, aunque Annie le dirigió una sonrisa tierna a Candy.

El impacto no fue el mismo en el caso de los Leagan, aunque ninguno esperaba una reacción así de parte de Candy.

\- _**En virtud de lo sucedido, aceptamos tu disculpa Eliza. **_\- Pronuncio la Tía Abuela con la voz más seria que jamás le habían escuchado.

El Sr. Leagan, pensó que era el momento oportuno, para que Neil también presentara sus disculpas. Después de un momento, carraspeó tocando a su hijo en el hombro indicándole que era su turno.

Antes de que los demás pudieran levantarse, Neil pidió la palabra levantándose de su lugar. Sudando copiosamente logró mantener el equilibrio de manera precaria.

\- _**Tía Abuela.**_ \- dijo con la voz entrecortada. - _**Tengo algo que decir yo también.**_ -

Madame Elroy se sorprendió ante este comentario, notó el nerviosismo de Neil mientras observaba atenta el rostro de Robert y Sarah. Después de un breve asentimiento por parte de ambos, la dama se dirigió a Neil nuevamente.

\- _**Muy bien, te escuchamos.**_ \- Le dijo llanamente.

Neil intentó gobernar sus propios nervios y después de tomar aire tratando de retrasar lo más que podía el momento inminente, se volvió hacia Lainie y le dijo: - _**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Probablemente lo hayas olvidado ya como yo lo había hecho.**_ \- Hizo una pausa, durante la cual, todos estaban intrigados acerca de lo que Neil quería decir.

Lainie lo observaba curiosa y detenidamente, tratando de comprender. - _**¿A qué te refieres, Neil?**_ -

\- _**A… a… mi comportamiento durante… durante… el baile en casa de los Worthington. **_\- logró decir, mientras sentía como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

Al escucharlo, todos los presentes inmediatamente recordaron los días en que Lainie estuvo gravemente enferma. Las miradas directas de los tres jóvenes Andley se posaron en el rostro de Neil.

Anthony apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando contenerse y mantener la compostura. Stear y Archie lo notaron, y le dirigieron una mirada de comprensión aunque al mismo tiempo le pedían que se calmara.

Lainie, abrió los ojos en sorpresa e incredulidad. Efectivamente ya había olvidado el asunto, y no veía la necesidad de volver a mencionarlo. Por lo que a ella se refería ya lo había perdonado, decidiendo continuar con su vida.

\- _**Quisiera que me perdonaras, por la imprudencia de mis actos. Me dejé llevar por mis impulsos sin medir las consecuencias. Lo lamento mucho.**_ \- Neil hizo otra pausa y se dirigió directamente a la matriarca de la familia. - _**Tía Abuela, reconozco que fue cobarde de mi parte tratar de ocultar mi participación en aquel accidente. También quisiera que usted me perdonara. **_\- Le dijo con voz temblorosa. Había comprendido lo que la Tía Abuela deseaba escuchar. Era lo suficientemente astuto para cambiar la balanza a su favor. Después de presenciar la reacción que tuvieron todos con la disculpa de Eliza y bajo la amenaza implícita en la mirada de su padre, _**actuó**_ lo mejor que pudo.

\- _**Por mi parte, todo ya estaba perdonado y olvidado Neil.**_ \- Le dijo Lainie de todo corazón.

Madame Elroy una vez más se sintió sorprendida por la respuesta de su sobrina. Aunque no esperaba que Neil se comportara de esa manera, pudo aceptar de buen agrado la disculpa ofrecida. - _**Acepto tu disculpa, Neil. Aunque me sorprende, me agradó que hayas decidido hacerlo por tu propia cuenta. **_\- Lo miró directamente.

Neil descansó en su fuero interno. Se sintió victorioso al haber logrado su cometido. Sin duda se había echado a la bolsa la complacencia de la Tía Abuela y pensaba que sería aceptado en futuras ocasiones.

Anthony estaba dudando de la veracidad y profundidad de las palabras de Neil. De acuerdo a su propia experiencia, esa actitud no correspondía a la personalidad de Neil. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que la principal afectada ya había dado por concluido el asunto. Él se mantendría al margen, sin dejar de vigilarlo y protegiendo a su hermana y a Candy.

Siendo Stear un joven centrado y debido a su inclinación por mantener la paz, tenía la intención de creer en Neil, pero como gran observador y buscador de la verdad, sentía que algo no encajaba. Ante sus ojos, la verdad seguía oculta. Mantendría la mente abierta y permanecería a la expectativa. Más le valía estar preparado ante cualquier sorpresa.

Archie, era el más temperamental de todos. Y aunque solía ser un tanto explosivo con lo referente a la seguridad de su querida prima y compañera, su instinto le decía que debía guardar sus reservas y estar atento ante cualquier movimiento. Su ágil mente de competidor, le hacía creer que sólo se trataba de una estrategia en el juego que estaba jugando Neil. Permanecería atento y dispuesto a regresar cada movimiento.

Candy, no sabía a ciencia cierta de lo que se había hablado. Sólo alcanzó a comprender que algo había sucedido en el pasado entre Neil y Lainie. Percibió la bondad en ella pero también conocía ya lo suficiente a ese par como para dar por sentado todo lo dicho. Si Lainie lo había perdonado, ella lo haría también. Intentaría estar más cerca de su nueva amiga, la que ahora le había ofrecido convertirse en su hermana.

Los señores Brighter estaban asombrados con los sucesos. Aunque Madame Elroy les había pedido que fungieran como testigos en esa ocasión, jamás se imaginaron presenciar un evento de esa magnitud. Para ellos, los Leagan estaban muy cerca de Madame Elroy, y llegaron a considerarlos intocables. Parecía que la protección de la matriarca les había conferido muchas ventajas y consideraciones. Pero al ver que la Dama era tan severa con ellos a la hora de impartir justicia y aplicar la sanción como lo era con los demás integrantes del Clan, el respeto por ella aumentó.

Annie, recordaba aquel incidente. Aunque ella y sus padres no se habían enterado de las circunstancias del mismo, debido a que su viaje a España sucedió unos días después, si se mantuvieron al tanto de la salud de Lainie. Ahora comprendía lo que lo había originado. Ella se mantendría lo más distanciada posible de los hermanos Leagan.

Madame Elroy rompió el silencio que se había creado, invitando a todos los presentes a pasar al comedor.

Aprovechando que la tensión del momento se había disipado, Lainie llamó a Annie.

\- _**Annie, ¡por favor acércate! **_\- Le sonrió ampliamente mientras le extendía la mano derecha. - _**Queremos presentarte a Candy. Ella es muy importante para nosotros. Primero fue nuestra amiga y ahora gracias a la intervención del Tío Abuelo, forma parte de nuestra familia. Yo ya la considero mi hermana.**_ -

Annie estaba más que emocionada de poder acercarse a Candy. La sonrisa que había tratado de contener con anterioridad, ahora relucía sin restricción. La emoción brillaba en su mirada y se percibía en su voz. - _**¡Es un placer conocerte!**_ \- Le extendió la mano para saludarla. - _**¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas!**_ -

\- _**¡El placer es mío!**_ \- Respondió Candy, conteniendo apenas la emoción. Comprendió que era una nueva oportunidad para recuperar a su querida hermana.

\- _**¡Sé que lo seremos!**_ \- La promesa quedó implícita en esa frase. Ambas se miraron intensamente compartiendo la complicidad.

Los seis jóvenes se apresuraron a alcanzar a los demás en el comedor. Sin haberse puesto de acuerdo, formaron parejas de manera inconsciente. Stear le ofreció el brazo a Lainie, Archie acompañó a Annie y Anthony llevó a Candy.

Todos se percataron de ese pequeño detalle al verlos entrar en el comedor. Cada quien ya se había acercado al lugar que le correspondía, los tres jóvenes se portaron de manera caballerosa, moviendo las sillas en las que les correspondía a ellas sentarse y la cena discurrió en armonía.

Cuando el momento en que los invitados debían retirarse, los primeros en despedirse fueron los Brighter, quienes agradecieron la cordial invitación.

Los Leagan empezaron su retirada, Eliza y Neil se despidieron primero. Sarah se veía tranquila y satisfecha. Cuando llegó el momento del Sr. Leagan, le pidió una audiencia privada a la matriarca. Ella le respondió con una evasiva. -_** Ya veremos, Robert. Ya veremos.**_ -

Cuando ya se habían retirado todos los invitados, y cada quien se había ido a su habitación. Las emociones y lo vivido ese día los tenía agotados.

Madame Elroy decidió quedarse en la biblioteca un poco más. Aunque ya se sentía agotada por la larga jornada, tenía muchas cosas en las qué meditar. No quería reconocer que se había equivocado. Normalmente su juicio era acertado, por algo era la matriarca del Clan y todos la respetaban.

Sin embargo, en lo referente a sus sobrinos debía aceptar que sus juicios habían estado equivocados. Pensó en todas aquellas situaciones en las que había castigado o reprendido a sus sobrinos por alguna situación relacionada con los Leagan. Si las cosas eran como lo que se había dado en esa reunión, le angustiaba descubrir lo errado de su postura.

Definitivamente se sentía decepcionada con Eliza. Había esperado mucho más por parte de ella y de Sarah. Creyó que había dejado muy claro lo que esperaba de ellas. Se había molestado porque no acataron sus instrucciones, pero le disgustó aún más el hecho de que Eliza no sintiera remordimiento alguno.

La intervención de Candice, la sorprendió en sobremanera, pero aún más la sabiduría que esa chiquilla les compartió. Pudo percibir la honestidad y la compasión que mostró en ese momento. Recordó las palabras de Lainie, y su insistencia en abogar por ella. Empezaba a ver a la chica por la cual Anthony estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla. Comprendió que ellos habían visto en Candice esas cualidades mucho antes.

Por otro lado, en ningún momento había pensado que Neil fuera capaz de sorprenderla, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Ahora debía enfocar su atención al viaje que tenían programado a Nueva York. Había esperado para invitar a los Leagan, pero después de esa noche estaba segura de que no sería adecuado.

El cuarteto decidió acompañar a Candy a su habitación. Todos estaban realmente contentos y emocionados al dejarla en su alcoba.

\- _**Hasta mañana, Candy. Descansa bien.**_ \- Le había dicho Lainie.

\- _**Hasta mañana, Candy. Te veo después.**_ \- Le dijo Stear.

\- _**Hasta mañana, gatita.**_ \- Archie le guiño un ojo.

Cuando fue el turno de Anthony para despedirse, tardó un poco más que los demás. La tomó de la mano y le besó el dorso con delicadeza. Ante el asombro de Candy, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color y la chispa de la felicidad brilló en sus ojos.

-_** Hasta mañana, querida Candy.**_ \- Le dijo Anthony al tiempo en que salía de la habitación.

\- _**Hasta mañana.**_ \- Logró decir Candy despidiéndose de todos.

Una vez que se encontró a solas con Dorothy, mientras le ayudaba a prepararse para irse a la cama, se permitió recordar cada detalle del día y disfrutarlo. Aún no podía creer que la amiga de la que tanto le habían hablado resultara ser Annie. Ahora podía recuperar el tiempo perdido sin revelar el secreto de su pasado. Se sintió más feliz que una alondra.

Recostada ya en su cama, todas las sorpresas y las emociones que experimentó ese día no la dejaban dormir. Tardó un buen rato en poder conciliar el sueño.

El cuarteto se empezó a despedir también, y después de dejar a Lainie en su habitación, los tres jóvenes se reunieron en la alcoba de Anthony.

_**Fue un día realmente largo**_. - Había dicho Stear.

\- _**Definitivamente estuvo lleno de revelaciones. No tenía idea de que Eliza y Neil se iban a disculpar.**_ \- Comentó Archie.

\- _**Pues no me creo nada de lo que dijeron.**_ \- Enfatizó Anthony. - _**Me dio la impresión de que se vieron forzados a hacerlo. Además en realidad no me afecta lo que hagan. Lo único que deseo es que no lastimen a Lainie ni a Candy.**_ \- Hizo una pausa y se giró para observar seriamente a sus primos de frente.

\- _**Quiero pedirles algo importante muchachos.**_ -

\- _**¿De qué se trata Anthony?**_ \- Inquirió Stear.

\- _**Quiero que nos comprometamos a ser los guardianes y protectores de Lainie y Candy.**_ -

\- _**¿Quieres decir algo así como sus paladines?**_ \- preguntó Archie.

\- _**Exactamente. Lo haremos discretamente. Que sea su felicidad lo más importante para nosotros, sin importar nada más.**_ \- Agregó Anthony.

\- _**Actuaremos desinteresadamente en todo momento. Las dos serán nuestras damiselas y nosotros sus mosqueteros. A Lainie no le agradará la idea, pero no tiene por qué saberlo.**_ \- Asintió Stear.

Anthony y Archie asintieron al mismo tiempo y los tres se tomaron de la mano sellando esa promesa.

Después de despedirse, los hermanos Cornwell se dirigieron a su propia habitación para descansar.

En la privacidad de su habitación, Lainie recordaba todo lo acontecido. Mientras Nina le cepillaba su cabello, ella le contaba lo más relevante. Fue entonces que notó el pequeño cajón donde guardaba su correspondencia. Sintió la necesidad de abrirlo, y al contemplar las cartas de su querido amigo inglés, recordó que lo había olvidado durante mucho tiempo.

Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma y pensó que era una buena oportunidad para escribirle. Después de todo había muchas cosas interesantes que contarle. Tal vez, él estuviera un poco molesto por el largo silencio, pues ya le había dicho que sus cartas le alegraban sus días en aquel encierro.

Además, seguía en la oscuridad, con referencia a su juego de adivinanza. Una risita salió de su pecho al imaginarlo. Le daría más pistas y tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo dejaría muy claro. Después de todo, se lo debía por tanto tiempo de espera.

Al quedarse sola, se dispuso a escribir.

_**Querido Graham,**_

_**Discúlpame por haberte abandonado durante tanto tiempo. Me han ocurrido tantas cosas, que mi mente ha estado demasiado ocupada y mis actividades me han absorbido por completo.**_

_**Podría entender si estás molesto conmigo, y te daría la razón. Me siento avergonzada por mi falta de atención hacia tu persona, pero créeme que en ningún momento ha sido mi intención dejarte en el olvido.**_

_**Para empezar, estuve castigada un tiempo, no te rías, pero es verdad. Podrías creer que soy una consentida, pero no es así. Mi querida Tía Abuela es demasiado estricta y exigente con nosotros con respecto a las reglas y normas que debemos cumplir. Aunque también entiendo que es parte de la formación que ella nos imparte.**_

_**Además, en este tiempo he podido encontrar a una gran amiga, y ahora debo decir que cuento con una hermana. Es un regalo que la vida me ha dado a través de mi querido Tío Abuelo. Mi hermano, mis primos y yo estamos muy felices por ello.**_

_**Pronto iremos a Nueva York, pues los padres de unos amigos nos han invitado a la inauguración de su nuevo Almacén. Será uno de los eventos más importantes del año. Y según una de mis amigas, muchas personalidades importantes del mundo financiero y artístico acudirán. **_

_**No me emociona demasiado el hecho de convivir con tanta gente. Lo que sí me emociona es volver a ver a mis amigos. **_

_**Siguiendo con nuestro juego de las adivinanzas, debo decir que el tenis no es el deporte que practico. Para ello, necesito de un equipo especial. También debo aprender algunas estrategias y movimientos. Debo tener la mente abierta, pues cada estrategia puede resultar en múltiples movimientos. La concentración es un requisito esencial. ¡Ja! ¿Lo adivinas? **_

_**Ahora cuéntame de ti, tampoco tú me has escrito. Sí, ya sé que tu vida es muy aburrida en el colegio, pero dime, debe haber algo más que te apasione. O alguien que te importe. ¿Acaso alguien ya ha robado tu corazón y por eso me has olvidado? ¿O se debe a que ya te aburrió nuestra amistad? Te has tomado muy en serio el hecho de no escribir a menudo. **_

_**Te escribiré como me fue en Nueva York en la próxima carta.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Elaine.**_

Cuando terminó de escribir, dobló la carta y la guardó en un sobre que selló. Esperaría la mañana para poder enviarla.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Los Brighter llegaron a su casa cerca de Lakewood. Annie estaba más que feliz y al mismo tiempo se sentía agotada. En el camino habían hablado de lo sorprendente que había resultado el reencuentro con Candy. Annie sentía que el peso de su silencio y añoranza durante todos esos años se había removido de sus hombros. Era como si no tuviera que seguir cargando con la culpa de haber abandonado a quien consideraba una hermana.

Cuando su madre había comentado que estaba impactada con la presencia de Candy en la casa de los Andley, Annie encontró la oportunidad perfecta para expresar su alegría y que se sentía complacida por el hecho de que Candy finalmente hubiera sido adoptada por una familia.

Entendió que al tratarse de los Andley, eliminaba cualquier obstáculo que su madre pudiera considerar para evitar que se escribieran de ahora en adelante. Incluso ahora podría invitarla a su casa y cumplir con las promesas que le había hecho en el pasado cuando aún eran unas niñas.

Al ingresar en la casa, se dirigieron a sus respectivas alcobas. Los señores Brighter comentaron en la intimidad de su habitación, sus observaciones de lo sucedido. Al principio habían considerado que la relación con los Leagan podría ser benéfica para su hija, pero al ver que esos jovencitos no respetaban a los jóvenes Andley, consideraron que no era conveniente cultivar esa relación.

Por otra parte, estaban más que convencidos que los lazos entre Annie y los Andley se verían más fortalecidos con la inclusión de Candy. Si bien, ya era aceptada por el cuarteto, al tener una relación previa con Candy y aceptarla abiertamente, aseguraría su permanencia indefinida con ellos.

Meribeth no tenía motivos para impedir esa relación. Más bien, debería cambiar su actitud y comenzar a aceptar a Candy en su círculo.

Edward, estaba realmente feliz con el desenlace de la situación de Candy. Si por él hubiera sido, también la habría adoptado en aquel momento. Aunque las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ninguna de les dos, ahora todo parecía mejorar.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Por el contrario en el hogar de los Leagan, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Habían permanecido en silencio durante el trayecto a su casa. Al llegar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Eliza, continuaba emberrinchada al no ser tomada en cuenta en el transcurso de la cena; Neil se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Robert y Sarah se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde la conversación se tornó un tanto delicada.

\- _**Finalmente llegamos a casa.**_ \- Expresó Sarah. - _**Por fin todo se ha terminado.**_ -

\- _**Sarah, Sarah.**_ \- Dijo el Sr. Leagan con total decepción. - _**¿Cuándo abrirás los ojos, mujer?**_ \- El cansancio se percibía en su voz. - _**¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la molestia y el disgusto que causó la falsa disculpa de Eliza en la Tía Abuela?**_ -

\- _**¿Pero de qué estás hablando Robert?**_ -

\- _**Para mí fue más que evidente que Eliza no estaba realmente arrepentida de lo que hizo. Al principio creí que había quedado claro lo que tenía que hacer. Esperaba que al menos pudiera congraciarse con la Tía Abuela. Pero esa hija tuya, sólo logró empeorar la situación. El rostro de Madame Elroy reflejó su incomodidad y estoy seguro de que la ofensa la tomó como algo personal. Pues te lo había dicho muy claramente cuando te envió la carta ayer. Era la oportunidad que ella nos ofrecía para reiniciar la relación con nuestros hijos. **_\- Explicó Robert Leagan.

\- _**Pero al final las cosas se resolvieron y eso es lo que cuenta.**_ \- Respondió Sarah, con un poco de altanería.

\- _**Así es. Pero debes tener en cuenta que fue la oportuna intervención de Candy, la que suavizó la situación. Tenía que ser precisamente ella, quien evitara que Eliza se humillara ante los Andley. Lo que me recuerda en este momento, ¿a qué se referían cuando mencionaron la forma en que Neil y Eliza le habían enseñado a Candy a disculparse? Algo me dice que tú lo sabes.**_ -

Sarah se quedó callada, no quería agregar una razón más para que Robert reprendiera a sus hijos.

\- _**Tu silencio me lo confirma todo. Hay momentos en que no quisiera conocer todos los detalles, pero no puedo continuar con esta batalla si tu no me ayudas a resolver la situación. Define de una vez por todas cuál es el bando que vas a elegir.**_ -

=0=0=0=0=0=

Bueno, hasta aquí, ¿qué les pareció? Esta parte me costó un poquitín de trabajo, pues quería mantener las personalidades intactas, pero dándole oportunidad a Annie de resarcirse.

En el próximo capítulo finalmente asistiremos al evento esperado en Nueva York. Todavía les tengo algunas sorpresas para ese entonces. Lo único que puedo prometer es que estará lleno de emociones. Nos leemos pronto.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Recientemente algunas chicas han seleccionado mi historia y la siguen a través de FF. Gracias a:

_**Sara Gazel y usagihell34 **_

También a las que la han seleccionado como favorita:

_**usagihell34**_

=0=0=0=0=0=

Ahora, a mis queridas amigas:

_**Angdl, Ms Puddle, sayuri1707, mariana seguame, Lulushkita, prinskasu-chan, Josie y Paolau2, **_por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios. De verdad que todos son muy importantes para mí, y me motivan a seguir con la historia. Sé que no todas tienen una cuenta en ff pero, a través de estas páginas quiero agradecerles su presencia.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Aquí van mis agradecimientos para cada una de ustedes,

_**Angdl, **_aquí continuamos con la penosa actitud de Eliza, Neil y Sarah.__Pero no te preocupes demasiado, todo lo que han hecho en la vida, se les ha estado revirtiendo. Como dije, el destino se encarga de corregir los caminos, solo hay dos vías para proseguir, una que los llevará al sufrimiento y la amargura si continúan igual, o la vía que los puede llevar a la felicidad si tan sólo aprenden a ser humildes de corazón. El ejemplo ya lo tienen, es cuestión de que abran los ojos y acepten su realidad. ¿Crees que lo hagan? Ahora con respecto a con quien se quedará Lainie, ya he ido dejando algunas pistas aunque todavía no es tiempo de revelar su identidad. Espera, espera…

_**Ms Puddle**_, Do I still keep surprising you, my friend? Finally we could see Annie and her family. Did you expect this situation? Do you think it is an adequate reaction? These are very important changes! Their trip to New York is almost ready. We'll be in the opening celebration in the next chapter. Expect the unexpected, it's going to be full of surprises as well.

_**Sayuri1707**_, es muy agradable leerte de nuevo. Pues como puedes ver las reacciones fueron muy variadas. Aunque los Leagan continúan decepcionando con sus actitudes la mayor parte del tiempo.

_**Mariana**_, ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me alegra poder ser partícipe de tu buen ánimo. Y bueno pues he estado sorprendiéndolas a menudo últimamente. Disculpa mi tardanza. Me había propuesto publicar para el día del niño, pero la verdad es que este capítulo sí me costó algo de trabajo. Claro que ahora aprovecho la oportunidad para festejar doblemente a aquellas que además de mantener el alma de niñas, se han convertido en hermosas madres. Es mi deseo que la espera haya valido la pena y que hayas disfrutado de mi regalo. Las sorpresas seguirán aunque intentaré mantenerme en la misma línea del manga y el anime.

_**Lulushkita**_, ¡muchas gracias otra vez por tu apoyo! Sin tu ayuda no habría podido salir del atorón en el que me encontraba. Tus aportaciones hacen esta historia más profunda y apegada a la realidad. ¿Cómo viste la disculpa que ofrecieron los Leagan? ¿Y la intervención de Candy? ¿Te dejó conforme la reacción de la Tía Abuela? ¿Estás lista para darle una oportunidad a la matriarca?

_**prinskasu-chan**_, Kasumy, ¿cumplí tus expectativas durante el encuentro de Annie y Candy? Me parecía necesario explicar un poco de mi visión, ¿sabes? Siempre me dio la impresión de que Annie era un tanto egoísta, pero con el pasar del tiempo llegué a comprender que en realidad durante su infancia no había mucho que pudiera hacer. La percibí como atada a las decisiones de su madre principalmente. Ahora, que es una adolescente más segura de sí misma, le di la oportunidad de recuperar parte de su infancia, y el valor de enfrentar a su madre. Veamos qué tal les va en el futuro a nuestras hijas de Pony. En cuanto a Lainie, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una chica fenomenal con un gran corazón. Y pues, sí, ya le escribió a Terry, aunque en el acuerdo que ambos tienen, ninguno habrá de mencionar nombres específicos de sus familiares. Pero Lainie ha sido mucho más abierta con él de lo que él ha sido con ella. Pronto esa situación comenzará a cambiar. Espero leerte en el próximo capítulo.

_**Josie**_, me parece que a través del espacio y la distancia nos vamos conociendo un poco más. Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo y gracias por dedicarme un poco de tu valioso tiempo de descanso, eso es algo que valoro mucho. En cuanto a los castigos y reprimendas que los Leagan necesitan para cambiar sus actitudes, creo que ya está de más. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y en definitiva ellos han recibido ya toda la ayuda y las oportunidades necesarias para intentar cambiar. El Sr. Leagan se ha cansado y las decisiones ya están tomadas en su cabeza. Es el único cuerdo en esa familia, aunque sean otras sus motivaciones. Nos seguimos leyendo.

_**Paolau2**_, hola, ya te había extrañado. Pues he contestado a tus interrogantes y debo reconocer que tu perspicacia estaba muy cerca de la verdad. Meribeth no tiene ya ninguna objeción para que Annie pueda tener amistad con Candy. Es una situación muy favorable para su hija, ya que ahora los lazos que tenía con los Andley y que se habían estrechado con el tiempo, ahora se verán fortalecidos con la presencia de Candy. El viaje a Nueva York se hará en el próximo capítulo.

_**Denisegmiza**_, Hola, aunque creo que me adelanté a publicar este mes y aun no has tenido la oportunidad de escribir tus comentarios, aprovecho esta oportunidad para enviarte mis felicitaciones por el día del niño. Espero te encuentres bien y que todo vaya de maravilla en la escuela y en tu casa.

_**Lady**_, Espero que pronto compartas conmigo tus aportaciones en la GF de este año. Yo por mi parte no tuve la oportunidad de participar en ese evento pues me pareció muy apresurado. Tal vez el próximo año lo haga. Espero leerte pronto amiga. Y en cuanto a este capítulo, las sorpresas continuaron y las cosas se pusieron color hormiga para Eliza y Neil. Finalmente apareció Annie quien en esta ocasión no perdió la oportunidad de aceptar abiertamente a Candy.

_**Abi prez, **_¿On tas?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Espero que hayan disfrutado de los días de celebración para nuestra niña interior. Espero que el próximo día de las mamis lo pasen muy bien aquellas que son mamitas, y las que no lo son espero que sí disfruten la compañía de su querida mami.

Reciban un abrazo caluroso y lleno de afecto.

Su Amiga,

SweetCandyAndley

06 MAY 2015


	28. Capítulo 25 La Inauguración

¡Hola a todas!

Aquí estamos con OTRO capítulo. (Es mi regalo por mi **PRIMER ANIVERSARIO** en el mundo de _**fanfiction**_. El pasado 6 de junio cumplí un año publicando esta historia. Muchas gracias a _**TODAS**_ por su apoyo y sus comentarios durante este tiempo. Es por ustedes que sigo aquí y su entusiasmo me permite seguir imaginando escenas para nuestros queridos personajes. Reciban un caluroso abrazo de mi parte, espero que disfruten leyendo y seguiremos en contacto.)

Quiero mencionar en principio que la historia original de Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El anime le pertenece Toei Animation.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

_**Valor, Honor y Lealtad**_ es una historia de Universo Alterno. Además, descubrimos un personaje femenino adicional que le ha dado un giro a la historia. Los nuevos personajes nos han brindado una perspectiva diferente. La historia se ha unido ya a la línea de tiempo del anime y manga. La intención no es relatar las vivencias de Candy fielmente, sino descubrir lo que acontece en las vidas de los otros personajes. En este capítulo algunas escenas modifican la versión original, llenando los huecos que hay en la historia. Algunos de los hechos relatados pueden tener relación con nuestra realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

La temida y al mismo tiempo esperada escena para ver a Eliza disculparse llegó. Esta ocasión no parecía haber escapatoria. Sin embargo, la intención de esta joven orgullosa nunca fue sincera y por fin Madame Andley la pudo ver en realidad. Su actitud la ofendió en sobremanera, pues a pesar de haber dado instrucciones explícitas, estas no se acataron.

Fue la intervención de Candy, la que finalmente pudo darle un poco de luz a la situación y liberar la tensión generada en ese momento. El perdón se otorga de corazón y el ejemplo dado por Candy y Lainie dejó más que satisfecha a la Matriarca.

El encuentro de Candy y Annie fue agradable, ya que después de muchos años pudieron verse en igualdad de condiciones. Descubrimos el sufrimiento de Annie y la impotencia y frustración que vivió al verse imposibilitada de contradecir las órdenes de su madre.

Las percepciones que tuvieron ambas familias, los Brighter y los Leagan fueron totalmente opuestas. Como era de esperar, Meribeth Brighter ya no tiene motivos para evitar la amistad entre Annie y Candy. Por su parte Sarah Leagan continúa rehusándose a aceptar que su hija ha actuado inadecuadamente y piensa que todo está en orden.

¿Qué represalias tomará la Matriarca ahora que ve las cosas con más claridad?

SweetCandyAndley

Valor, Honor y Lealtad.

CAPITULO 25

LA INAUGURACION DE WORTHINGTON'S 1ª PARTE

=0=0=0=0=0=

Londres 1911

Era un viernes por la tarde y la lluvia caía suavemente. Las gotas golpeaban a ritmo constante los cristales de la ventana que permitían la entrada de luz en la sala de la habitación que ocupaba en el Colegio. Se encontraba a solas sirviéndose una taza de té.

Se había vuelto ya una de sus costumbres favoritas, leer un poco para relajarse y esa tarde necesitaba una distracción que no lo llevara fuera del confinamiento de su habitación.

Las últimas salidas que había llevado a cabo, terminaron en inevitables peleas que desafiaban sus habilidades de pugilismo. Si bien se consideraba a sí mismo hábil con los puños, se había sentido desafiado unas cuantas noches atrás. La mayoría de las peleas en las que se había visto involucrado, se trataron de enfrentamientos uno a uno, pero la última fue peor de lo que esperaba.

De improvisto se vio sobrepasado por el número de contrincantes, aunque gracias a los trucos que había aprendido a lo largo de sus años, pudo salir con algo de ventaja. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recibir algunos golpes directos al cuerpo y otros al rostro, por el momento sus heridas ya se estaban sanando. Quizás le quedaría una pequeña cicatriz por aquí y otra por allá, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

Estaba muy concentrado en su lectura cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

\- _**Adelante.**_ \- Dijo con aburrimiento.

\- _**Joven Grandchester, disculpe la interrupción.**_ \- Dijo Jeremy Sanders, un estudiante tímido que tenía una de las habitaciones del mismo corredor. - _**La Hermana Grey solicita su presencia.**_ -

\- _**Ahora ¿qué querrá esa vieja cara de pingüino?**_ \- Dijo más para sí mismo. - _**Ahora voy. ¿Es todo Jeremy?**_ -

\- _**Sí, joven Grandchester.**_ \- Contestó Jeremy antes de salir de la habitación.

Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y salió en dirección de la oficina de la Madre Superiora. Caminó apesadumbrado y sin ganas. Era la tercera ocasión en el mes, que era llamado a la oficina de la Rectora. Casi podía escucharla sermoneándolo acerca de sus inasistencias y sus ocasionales salidas sigilosas.

Mientras tanto en la rectoría, la Hermana Grey meditaba acerca del comportamiento rebelde del joven Grandchester. Le preocupaba el curso que estaban tomando sus acciones. Si continuaba así, ella tendría que volver a notificar al Duque. Le mortificaba molestarlo haciéndolo venir al Colegio para hablar con su hijo. Se había percatado de que en lugar de mejorar su conducta, el temperamento del joven empeoraba después de cada visita.

Por el momento, lo que más la consternaba, eran las salidas nocturnas. Había sido notificada de las ausencias prolongadas a las clases y que presentaba algunas heridas en el rostro. En contadas ocasiones, se le había percibido aliento alcohólico y el característico aroma del tabaco.

De continuar así, se haría muy notorio y el honor del Real Colegio San Pablo se vería mancillado. Tenía que ponerle un límite, aunque bien sabía que esa era una tarea por demás imposible de llevar a cabo.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y después de conceder el acceso tuvo frente a ella al joven que había mandado a llamar.

\- _**Hermana Grey**_. - Dijo a modo de saludo.

\- _**Joven Grandchester, tome asiento.**_ \- Le indicó la Hermana. Una vez que él se sentó en el sillón que tenía frente a su escritorio ella continuó. - _**Le mandé a llamar porque a pesar de las diversas conversaciones que ya hemos tenido con anterioridad, continúa faltando a clases. Además ha incursionado en otras actividades poco honorables para un joven de su posición.**_ \- Le dijo la religiosa con un tono recriminatorio.

Graham observaba atentamente a la Hermana Grey. Le divertía un poco lo incómoda que se veía al llamarle la atención.

\- _**Hermana Grey.**_ \- Le dijo. - _**No tengo intención de asistir a clases tan aburridas. Prefiero dedicarle ese tiempo a otras actividades más atractivas. Sin embargo, en el momento en que mis notas disminuyan o deje de cumplir con los requerimientos académicos, yo mismo asistiré a clases. **_\- La indiferencia de su voz, parecía contradecir el semblante de su rostro.

\- _**Esa no es la única cuestión, joven Grandchester. Está dándole un mal ejemplo a sus compañeros. Además de desafiar la disciplina y quebrantar el reglamento**_. - Su temperamento se encendía cada vez más con la actitud poco receptiva del joven alumno.

\- _**Hermana Grey.**_ \- Dijo en un tono condescendiente. - _**Nunca he sido aficionado a seguir las reglas, ni las imposiciones elitistas. La verdad es que no pienso empezar ahora. Usted está en su derecho de aceptar mi estancia en este prestigioso Colegio. En realidad, a mí me da igual.**_ \- Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la religiosa ante sus palabras. - _**Usted y yo sabemos que mientras permanezca en el Colegio, las aportaciones de mi padre seguirán mes con mes. Creo que eso me brinda ciertos privilegios a los que no pretendo renunciar.**_ -

\- _**La situación es más complicada de lo que piensa, joven Grandchester. Además de proporcionarles a nuestros alumnos los conocimientos que les servirán a la hora de estudiar una profesión adecuada, también es parte de nuestra misión ayudarles a formar su carácter y hacer de ustedes los caballeros que la sociedad necesita.**_ -

\- _**Por favor, Hermana Grey. No me parece que ninguna de esas áreas pueda cambiar en algo mi futuro, o el lugar que me corresponderá como hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Por lo que no veo motivo alguno para hacer las cosas de manera diferente**_. - Le dijo Graham.

\- _**Joven Grandchester, me veré en la penosa necesidad de notificar a su padre.**_ \- Le dijo la Hermana Grey con la esperanza de que recapacitara.

\- _**Haga lo que considere adecuado, Hermana Grey. ¿Hay algo más de lo que desee hablar conmigo?**_ \- Preguntó Graham visiblemente aburrido.

\- _**No. Eso es todo por el momento.**_ \- Dijo la hermana con un deje de frustración. - _**Puede retirarse**_. -

En el momento en que Graham se levantó y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, la hermana notó una pequeña pila de correspondencia sobre su escritorio.

\- _**Joven Grandchester.**_ \- Lo llamó. - _**Esto le pertenece.**_ \- Le dijo al tiempo en que extendía los sobres en su dirección.

Graham los tomó sin mucha emoción. Y después salió de la oficina en dirección a su habitación.

Una vez a solas, la Hermana suspiró con cansancio. Pensaba en la carta que tendría que dirigirle al Duque de Grandchester. Debía enviarla a la brevedad.

Por otra parte, cuando Graham llegó a su habitación, dejó las cartas sobre su escritorio y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Repentinamente tenía deseos de salir a cabalgar y liberarse de la carga que significaba tener que confrontar a su padre.

Definitivamente, las últimas dos visitas que le había hecho no habían salido bien.

Ambos tenían el mismo carácter y desafortunadamente, el Duque nunca había tenido la intención de conocer y acercarse a su hijo. Había preferido delegar sus responsabilidades en las manos de su actual esposa, lo que se había convertido en una guerra sin cuartel entre ella y Graham.

La actual duquesa no quería renunciar a los privilegios que el ducado le proporcionaba. Y deseaba que su hijo fuera el heredero del título. Siempre renegó de la presencia de Graham y había hecho todo lo posible para distanciar al padre del hijo.

Cuando Graham iba a recoger la fusta que había dejado en el escritorio, notó que una de las cartas tenía una caligrafía diferente. La tomó entre las manos y reconoció inmediatamente el remitente.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, no lo habría reconocido. En los últimos meses, rara vez se le veía con un semblante tan alegre.

Abrió el sobre con impaciencia y procedió a leer su contenido.

Querido Graham,

Discúlpame por haberte abandonado durante tanto tiempo. Me han ocurrido tantas cosas, que mi mente ha estado demasiado ocupada y mis actividades me han absorbido por completo.

\- _**¡Mmh!**_ -

Podría entender si estás molesto conmigo y te daría la razón.

\- _**¡Ja! ¡Vaya que si lo estoy!**_ -

Me siento avergonzada por mi falta de atención hacia tu persona, pero créeme que en ningún momento ha sido mi intención dejarte en el olvido.

\- _**¡Más te vale Elaine!**_ -

Para empezar, estuve castigada un tiempo, ¡no te rías, pero es verdad!

\- _**¿Qué? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué habrás hecho pequeña traviesa?**_ -

Podrías creer que soy una consentida, pero no es así. Mi querida Tía Abuela es demasiado estricta y exigente con nosotros con respecto a las reglas y normas que debemos cumplir.

Aunque también entiendo que es parte de la formación que ella nos imparte.

\- _**No creo que sea más estricta de lo que son aquí en el Colegio. Veo que los dos enfrentamos las mismas circunstancias. **_-

Además, en este tiempo he podido encontrar a una gran amiga y ahora debo decir que cuento con una hermana. Es un regalo que la vida me ha dado a través de mi querido Tío Abuelo. Mi hermano, mis primos y yo estamos muy felices por ello.

Pronto iremos a Nueva York, pues los padres de unos amigos nos han invitado a la inauguración de su nuevo Almacén. Será uno de los eventos más importantes del año. Y según una de mis amigas, muchas personalidades importantes del mundo financiero y artístico acudirán.

\- _**Me pregunto qué personalidades del mundo artístico asistirán. ¿Acaso mi madre sea una de las invitadas? ¿Será posible que lleguen a conocerse?**_ -

No me emociona demasiado el hecho de convivir con tanta gente. Lo que sí me emociona es volver a ver a mis amigos.

\- _**¿Te emocionarías de la misma forma si se tratara de mí?**_ -

Siguiendo con nuestro juego de las adivinanzas, debo decir que el tenis no es el deporte que practico. Para ello, necesito de un equipo especial. También debo aprender algunas estrategias y movimientos. Debo tener la mente abierta, pues cada estrategia puede resultar en múltiples movimientos. La concentración es un requisito esencial. ¡Ja! ¿Lo adivinas?

\- _**Sigue intrigándome. Aunque estoy algo confundido, porque podría tratarse del ajedrez, es un juego que requiere de todas las características que menciona, aunque no es un juego que se asocie únicamente a los caballeros ni es un deporte físico. ¿Qué otra cosa podrá ser? **_-

Ahora cuéntame de ti, tampoco tú me has escrito. Sí, ya sé que tu vida es muy aburrida en el colegio, pero dime, debe haber algo más que te apasione. O alguien que te importe. ¿Acaso alguien ya ha robado tu corazón y por eso me has olvidado? ¿O se debe a que ya te aburrió nuestra amistad? Te has tomado muy en serio el hecho de no escribir a menudo.

\- _**Tienes razón, pequeña revoltosa. No he sido del todo el Caballero que esperas de mí. Me había prometido a mí mismo convertirme en un caballero por ti. La verdad es que nada de lo que he hecho desde mi llegada al colegio es digno de ser contado y no creo que debas enterarte de mis aventuras extra curriculares. No estarías orgullosa de mí. La verdad es que hasta ahora la única persona que me importa eres tú, pero eso no lo sabrás nunca. Si supieras que nuestra amistad es la única razón que le da alegría a mis negros días. Difícilmente me olvidaría de ti, Elaine**_. -

Te escribiré como me fue en Nueva York en la próxima carta.

Con cariño,

Elaine.

Después de terminar de leer la carta, su humor había cambiado completamente. Guardó la misiva junto a las anteriores y salió de su habitación en dirección del establo. Cabalgó por una hora, disfrutando junto a su querida Teodora del resto de la tarde.

Al terminar su rutina, cepilló a Teodora y la secó con una toalla. La dejó lista en las caballerizas. Esa noche descansó como no lo había hecho en varios días. Le escribió a Elaine y le contó un poco de su vida. Consideró que ya era tiempo de que se abriera con ella, después de todo, Elaine siempre le había abierto su corazón y se había mostrado tal cual era. Su frescura lo había cautivado y su sinceridad le había mostrado que aún había esperanza.

La alegría no le duró mucho tiempo. El domingo por la mañana, recibió la visita de su padre. Como había esperado, no fue muy agradable.

\- _**¡Buenos días, Terrence! **_\- Le saludó el Duque al entrar en la habitación.

\- _**Buenos días padre.**_ \- Graham se sorprendió de verlo en su suite. Se preguntaba si la Hermana Grey ya le habría notificado acerca de sus excursiones. La verdad es que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. - _**¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?**_ \- Le preguntó con cautela.

\- _**¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte sin tener que recibir una invitación por parte de la Hermana Grey?**_ \- Lo cuestionó el duque con curiosidad.

\- _**¿Entonces no la recibiste?**_ \- El joven se sorprendió.

\- _**¿Eso quiere decir que pronto recibiré una? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?**_ \- Sonó algo cansado, pues la falta de disciplina de su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina.

\- _**Eso no tiene importancia. En fin, ¿en qué puedo serle útil?**_ \- Quiso cambiar el tema sutilmente.

\- _**Es probable que no tenga importancia para ti. Pero si es que voy a recibir otra nota de la Hermana Grey preferiría estar al tanto del asunto que desea conversar conmigo. Además el único tema de conversación entre ella y yo, eres tú.**_ \- El Duque comenzaba a exasperarse.

\- _**Nada nuevo en realidad.**_ \- Confesó. - _**Simplemente está preocupada por el honor de este distinguido Colegio. No está de acuerdo con mis paseos ni con mis actividades. Al igual que a usted, le preocupa demasiado lo que la sociedad londinense pueda opinar de mi persona. Lo que a mí me tiene sin cuidado.**_ \- Explicó llanamente.

\- _**No te entiendo, Terrence. ¿Por qué te empeñas en llevar siempre la contraria? Nada parece satisfacerte. No estabas a gusto viviendo en Grandchester Hall y ahora tampoco pareces disfrutar de tu estadía en el Colegio. Después de todo fuiste tú quién aceptó venir a estudiar aquí.**_ \- El tono de su voz era imponente. Se estaba cansando de la situación.

\- _**No creo que se pueda decir que tenía muchas opciones.**_ \- Le respondió Graham con el ceño fruncido. - _**La verdad era que usted ya no me quería cerca, para evitar tener más conflictos con su esposa, o ¿acaso ya lo ha olvidado?**_ \- Le preguntó irónicamente.

\- _**Las cosas no eran así de simples.**_ \- El duque suspiró profundamente. - _**Por supuesto que no deseo tener más conflictos con Gisselle, pero tú eres mi hijo. Ella siempre lo supo y aunque no fuera de su agrado, así lo aceptó.**_ \- Le explicó.

\- _**Pero no por eso dejó de hacerme la vida imposible.**_ \- Graham se expresó con disgusto. - _**Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué se casó con una mujer a la que no ama y que evidentemente no tiene nada en común con usted.**_ -

\- _**Eso es algo de lo que no voy a discutir contigo.**_ \- Le dijo su padre contundentemente. - _**Solo te diré que existen compromisos que van ligados con el apellido. Esos compromisos deben cumplirse, nos guste o no. Y tú no estás en condiciones diferentes. También hay compromisos que deberás asumir cuando llegue el momento.**_ \- Lo sentenció.

\- _**No se equivoque padre.**_ \- Le dijo Graham negando con la cabeza. - _**Tampoco espere que siga sus pasos, sin que al menos intente defender mis propias elecciones. No pretendo cumplir ningún compromiso que ponga en riesgo mi propia felicidad.**_ \- Lo desafió abiertamente.

\- _**¿Felicidad?**_ \- Preguntó el Duque con sarcasmo. - _**Hay asuntos más importantes que se anteponen a la gloriosa idea de la felicidad. ¡Terrence Graham Grandchester, asumirás los compromisos que tengas que cumplir llegado el momento!**_ \- Declaró el Duque de Grandchester con firmeza.

\- _**¿Eso fue lo que pasó entre usted y mi madre?**_ \- Graham había llegado a esa conclusión. No pudo evitar albergar un gran resentimiento en contra de su padre y su odiosa madrastra. - _**¿Tuvo usted que asumir sus compromisos cuando le llegó su tiempo? Si decidió anteponer su supuesto deber a su amor y a su felicidad, entonces ¿por qué me alejó de ella?**_\- Le cuestionó con fiereza. Aún percibía la amargura en las palabras de su padre. - _**Si iba a terminar entregándome en las manos de una mujer que me despreciaba, ¿cuál era el propósito de arrebatarme del lado de la única persona que realmente me ha amado, mi propia madre?**_ \- Siempre se lo había preguntado a sí mismo. En su infancia no había podido comprender el abandono de su padre y el desprecio de su madrastra. Ahora simplemente lo aceptaba aunque no podía evitar el vacío que eso ocasionaba en su interior.

\- _**Eres mi hijo. Esa es razón suficiente para tenerte a mi lado. Tu vida es mucho mejor conmigo de lo que pudo haber sido con ella.**_ \- El duque trataba de mantener la compostura frente a su hijo. No quería reconocer que había fallado en su principal tarea. Siempre creyó que Terrence estaría bien bajo el amparo de su esposa. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de que no había sido así.

\- _**Eso no puede saberlo. Ella al menos me habría tratado con amor y gentileza, muy diferente a como me ha tratado su mujer. Pero ahora no hay manera de saberlo, ¿verdad?**_ \- En ese momento sintió un gran nudo en la garganta. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana del balcón. Esperó un momento antes de continuar. - _**Usted se ha encargado de impedir que haya contacto entre nosotros. Quiero verla, quiero hablar con ella, quiero saber si ella ha pensado en mí o si alberga la esperanza de…**_ -

\- _**¡Eso no sucederá nunca!**_ \- Lo interrumpió con furia. _**\- ¡Te prohíbo que intentes localizarla! Y te aconsejo que en esta ocasión no tientes tu suerte al ir en contra de mis órdenes. ¡No te van a gustar las consecuencias si lo haces!**_ \- Todavía sentía como le temblaba el labio inferior. Respiró profundamente para recuperar el control de sí mismo. Algo en su corazón le decía que si Terrence se reunía con su madre, lo perdería para siempre.

\- _**Preferiría cambiar de tema si es que en realidad quiere conversar conmigo, padre. Aún no ha respondido mi pregunta, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?**_ \- Le dijo Graham con total indiferencia.

\- _**He venido a dejarte tu mesada y a recordarte que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Timothy y quiero que asistas.**_ \- Dejó el sobre encima del escritorio.

\- _**Me parece que esa no es una muy buena idea. Estoy seguro que su esposa no estará muy complacida con mi presencia y no estoy de humor para soportar sus desplantes. Preferiría abstenerme y mantener la distancia.**_ -

\- _**Es una reunión familiar y es mi deseo que mi hijo mayor esté presente. Te espero el miércoles a las 6. La Hermana Grey ya ha sido notificada y se te ha otorgado un permiso especial para salir del Colegio. No me dejes esperando, Terrence.**_ \- Le exigió su padre.

\- _**…**_ -

\- _**Bien, tengo que irme. Seguiremos hablando en otra ocasión.**_ \- Le dijo al tiempo en que se dirigía a la puerta.

Al quedarse solo, la idea de rencontrarse con su madre comenzó a instalarse en su mente y en su corazón. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos ella lo pudiera comprender. Si acaso pudieran hablar, tal vez podrían tener la oportunidad de acercarse y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tal vez ella sí lo amara después de todo.

El Duque de Grandchester, salió profundamente consternado del Colegio. Pudo percibir en la mirada de Terrence, que ya había tomado una decisión. Si quería mantener a su hijo bajo su tutela, debía actuar de inmediato.

Durante años había logrado interceptar la correspondencia que Eleonor había enviado. Había leído las numerosas cartas que ella había mandado. En todas ellas expresaba el profundo amor que tenía hacia Terry y el enorme anhelo de volver a tenerlo en sus brazos. Le había hecho saber que siempre lo esperaría.

Si Terrence la encontraba, no regresaría y lo perdería definitivamente. Los planes que ya se habían hecho para el futuro de su hijo, se verían afectados. No podía darse el lujo de permitir que eso sucediera.

Aunque tuviera que ceder una gran parte de su fortuna, haría todo lo posible por mantener a Eleonor alejada de su hijo. Se pondría en contacto con ella inmediatamente. No se iba a arriesgar.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Lakewood Verano 1911

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido. Finalmente el curso escolar había terminado. Los resultados de las evaluaciones que habían presentado los jóvenes Andley fueron más que destacadas.

Incluso el avance que había logrado Candy durante el tiempo extraordinario que se le había asignado con los tutores, había sorprendido a la Matriarca.

Madame Elroy estaba complacida con sus sobrinos. Decidió viajar a Nueva York sólo con ellos y con Candice. Por segunda ocasión, se llevaría a los jóvenes de viaje sin la compañía de los hermanos Leagan.

Había dado instrucciones para que se enganchara el vagón especial para su traslado a Nueva York.

Debido a que los Andley eran inversionistas en la línea ferrocarrilera, se había construido un vagón con especificaciones especiales para la familia Andley. Se usaba en contadas ocasiones y la línea ferroviaria solicitaba ser informada con tiempo suficiente para hacer los preparativos adecuados.

El vagón contaba con cuatro camarotes y una sala. El primer camarote lo ocuparía Madame Elroy, quien requería de cierta privacidad. El segundo lo ocuparían Elaine y Candice. El tercero sería para Stear, Anthony y Archie. El cuarto por ser el más pequeño lo ocuparían las damas de compañía. Y la sala sería para que pudieran tener un espacio privado durante el día, y compartir los alimentos sin necesidad de mezclarse con los demás pasajeros. Madame Elroy era algo quisquillosa con la seguridad de sus sobrinos.

Así también, mandó un telegrama notificando su llegada a la Mansión que tenían en Nueva York, solicitando que se prepararan las habitaciones necesarias. Además de informar el día y la hora aproximada de su llegada, para que tres vehículos los esperaran y los trasladaran a la Mansión.

=0=0=0=0=0=

El lunes 27 de junio de 1911 en la Mansión Leagan, Eliza y Neil se encontraban listos para salir a cabalgar. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la reunión en la Mansión de las Rosas. Les intrigaba el silencio de la Tía Abuela.

Esa mañana, habían pedido permiso a su madre para ir a visitar a la Tía Abuela.

Desde la distancia, lograron observar que había mucho movimiento en la entrada de la casa. También había tres carruajes que estaban siendo cargados con equipaje.

Se detuvieron antes de que pudieran ser vistos y contemplaron como la Tía Abuela abordaba el primer carruaje ayudada por Stear y Anthony. Enseguida, Archie ayudó a subir a Elaine y a Candice.

En el segundo carruaje, abordaron Anthony, Stear y Archie. Mientras que en el tercero iba la dama de compañía de la Tía Abuela, la Sra. Marie, seguida de Nina y Dorothy.

Desde su escondite, los vieron partir con rumbo desconocido. Regresaron a su casa para informar a su madre de lo que habían visto.

\- _**¡Mamita, mamita!**_ \- La llamó primero Eliza.

\- _**¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás gritando Eliza? **_\- La cuestionó Sarah.

\- _**¿Sabías que la Tía Abuela tenía programado un viaje?**_ \- Continuó Eliza.

\- _**¿De qué estás hablando? No sabía nada al respecto.**_ \- Sarah estaba intrigada.

\- _**Cuando íbamos llegando, los vimos que estaban abordando diferentes carruajes. Llevaban suficiente equipaje como para ausentarse en un viaje largo.**_ \- Le explicó a su madre.

\- _**No tengo idea de dónde pudieron haberse ido. Tal vez tu padre sepa algo al respecto. Sé que ha estado esperando que la Tía Abuela le conceda una audiencia.**_ -

\- _**Tenemos que averiguar a dónde han ido. ¿Por qué no nos han invitado?**_ \- Continuó Eliza.

\- _**Tal vez sea por tu metida de pata, hermanita. **_\- Intervino Neil.

\- _**¿De qué estás hablando, Neil? **_\- Le dijo a su hermano mientras lo miraba furiosa.

\- _**Pues a que creo que esto se debe al fracaso total de tu disculpa.**_ \- Explicó indiferente.

\- _**¡Hice lo que me pidieron que hiciera! ¡Fue el día más humillante de mi vida!**_ \- Gritó exasperada.

\- _**¡Basta ya!**_ \- Les dijo Sarah. - _**No es momento para discutir. Tengo que pensar en algo. Vayan a sus habitaciones. Necesito estar a solas. **_\- Les indicó con severidad.

Cuando Sarah se quedó sola en el Salón de Té, recapacitó las palabras de su marido.

_**¿Cuándo abrirás los ojos, mujer? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la molestia y el disgusto que causó la falsa disculpa de Eliza en la Tía Abuela? Eliza no estaba realmente arrepentida. Esperaba que al menos pudiera congraciarse con la Tía Abuela. El rostro de Madame Elroy reflejó su incomodidad y estoy seguro de que la ofensa la tomó como algo personal. Define de una vez por todas cuál es el bando que vas a elegir. **_

Pensaba en todo lo sucedido. ¿Sería esta la forma en que la Tía Abuela los estaba castigando? ¿En verdad había perdido el apoyo de la Matriarca? ¿Podría volver a congraciarse con ella? ¿Sería esta la única reprimenda? ¿Habría más privilegios perdidos a causa de este incidente? ¿Qué dirá Robert cuando se entere? ¿Y si mejor no le digo nada?

=0=0=0=0=0=

Las cuatro horas de viaje se pasaron volando. La emoción que embargaba a todos los jóvenes era palpable. El cuarteto, deseaba mostrarle a Candy los lugares en los que habían crecido. Y compartir con ella un poco de su pasado.

Candy por su parte, estaba emocionada pues era la primera ocasión en que hacía un viaje largo. Durante el trayecto había estado observando por la ventana del carruaje, el paisaje y a los pocos carruajes que habían cruzado por el mismo camino.

La Tía Abuela, observaba en silencio, las expresiones de ambas jovencitas. Pudo percibir la manera sencilla en que Elaine compartía sus experiencias y conocimientos con Candice. Las escuchó hablar y reír durante todo el trayecto, causándole un dolor de cabeza, pues no la dejaron dormitar. Por un momento, hubiera querido enviarlas al carruaje de los jóvenes, pero prefirió que viajaran con ella.

En el carruaje de los jóvenes, ellos iban hablando acerca del próximo cumpleaños de la Tía Abuela. Lainie ya les había dado algunas ideas y les había pedido que avanzaran en la estructuración de la sorpresa.

Era necesario hacer una lista de lo que necesitaban, de las personas a las que invitarían y del arreglo del salón. Debían diseñar el menú de acuerdo a las preferencias de la Tía e inventar algunas excusas para ir al pueblo y conseguirlo todo. Tenían el tiempo exacto. Además de la oportunidad de entregar las invitaciones durante su estancia en Nueva York.

También estaban emocionados por regresar a Chicago y visitar su antiguo refugio.

En el carruaje de las damas de compañía, la Sra. Marie iba dormitando. Aunque de vez en cuando uno que otro ronquido rompía la armonía del entorno. Mientras tanto, Nina con gran paciencia, le daba indicaciones a Dorothy. Dorothy se encontraba entusiasmada con el viaje, pues al igual que Candy, era la primera vez que hacía un viaje como ese.

Nina, por su parte, estaba más que emocionada, pues podría ver a Jack, después de tanto tiempo. Al estar ambos en Nueva York, podrían reunirse sin esperar hasta navidad.

Cuando llegaron a Chicago, los empleados ya los estaban esperando en la entrada de la Mansión, cumpliendo con los protocolos establecidos.

Después de mostrarle a Candy su habitación, que se encontraba junto a la de Lainie, todos se retiraron para refrescarse y bajar a comer en compañía de la Tía Abuela.

Tuvieron el resto de la tarde para descansar, la Tía Abuela se había retirado con esa intención. El médico le había indicado que debía descansar entre los trayectos, pues debido a su salud, debía evitar esforzarse o efectuar viajes muy largos.

Aprovechando que la Tía Abuela estaría en su habitación en el ala izquierda de la Mansión, se vieron con libertad para organizar su fiesta sorpresa. Aun tenían el siguiente día, para realizar alguna actividad en Chicago y llevar a Candy con ellos.

La lista de los invitados finalmente quedó. En primer lugar, le enviarían la invitación al Tío Abuelo William, a través de George. Después, al Sr. Vincent Brown, el padre de Anthony, a quien él no había visto en casi dos años. Los Brighter, los Worthington, y después de un gran debate, accedieron invitar también a los Leagan.

Aunque no estaban muy seguros, aceptaron por el bien de la Tía, después de todo era su cumpleaños.

La lista del menú también quedó terminada. El primer plato sería una ensalada de lechugas con verduras a la mantequilla y pimienta. Le seguiría una crema de champiñones con trocitos de tocino. Después vendrían dos platos de carnes y aves. Le pedirían a la Sra. Melville que preparara las recetas favoritas de la Tía Abuela.

Tendrían que contratar también un cuarteto de cuerdas o una pequeña orquesta para que amenizara la tarde. Tal vez, si no lograban encontrar a los músicos que requerían, ellos mismos podrían amenizar la velada. Tendrían que practicar muy discretamente para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Esa noche, todos durmieron profundamente pues el cansancio los venció después de la cena.

Al otro día, aprovecharon para visitar su antiguo refugio. Afortunadamente, los empleados de la mansión se encargaron de mantener el lugar en buenas condiciones. Solicitaron algunos alimentos en la cocina, prepararon un picnic y decidieron pasar el resto del día fuera.

El asombro en el rostro de Candy fue palpable. La pequeña casa del árbol era muy hermosa. Desde abajo podían verse las ventanas y la puerta. Pero aparentemente, no había manera de subir.

Fue cuando Candy escuchó, que Lainie treparía por el árbol para dejar caer una escalera de soga y que activaría el elevador.

\- _**Lainie, ¿acaso sabes trepar árboles?**_ \- Le preguntó Candy un poco sorprendida.

\- _**Por supuesto, desde pequeña ha sido una inquieta traviesa.**_ \- Intervino Archie.

\- _**¿En serio?**_ \- Candy sonrió abiertamente y con total alegría comentó - _**Yo también sé trepar árboles, la Hermana María y la Srita. Pony siempre me retaban cuando era pequeña. En el Hogar de Pony, hay un gran árbol al que siempre trepaba. **_

\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Quién iba a decir que nuestra pequeña revoltosa iba a encontrar una compañera de travesuras igual de intrépida?**_ \- Expresó Stear.

\- _**Entonces, ¡hagamos una carrera!**_ \- sugirió Candy, preparándose para empezar.

\- _**Seguro.**_ \- Aceptó Lainie.

Una vez que estuvieron preparadas, iniciaron el ascenso. Los chicos observaban con asombro como ambas subían sin dificultad. Sin embargo, les sorprendió que Lainie fuera vencida en una de las actividades en las que se consideraba una experta.

\- _**¡Eres muy buena, Candy!**_ _**Me ganaste por muy poco. Creo que he perdido la práctica.**_ \- Reconoció Lainie una vez que ambas estaban en la terraza de la casa. Ambas rieron de buena gana. - _**Ahora, desamarra esa soga y yo activaré el elevador.**_ \- Lainie le indicó a Candy dónde se encontraba enrollada la escalera.

\- _**¡Está bien! ¿Qué es eso de un elevador?**_ \- Preguntó Candy.

\- _**Oh, dejaré que eso te lo explique Stear.**_ \- Le sonrió Lainie.

Una vez que los jóvenes subieron a la casa del árbol, colocaron la cesta en una de las mesas y se dispusieron a mostrarle todos los rincones a Candy. Stear le explicó el funcionamiento del elevador. Después le contaron algunas de las vivencias que habían tenido en esa casa antes de mudarse a Lakewood.

La tarde fue muy amena, estaban muy contentos y satisfechos cuando decidieron regresar a la mansión. Después de todo debían descansar bien esa noche pues al día siguiente partirían a Nueva York.

El tren partía a las 10 de la mañana. Lainie y Anthony se habían levantado antes de lo que estaba programado y en secreto se pusieron de acuerdo con Samuel, la Sra. Melville y Peter, para que ellos fueran adelantando algunos preparativos. Como habían participado en la organización y en las compras para celebraciones anteriores, ellos tenían la suficiente experiencia y los contactos necesarios para conseguir todo lo que necesitaban y enviarlo a Lakewood durante su ausencia, evitando así que la Tía Abuela los descubriera.

El único pendiente que les quedaría a ellos sería la elaboración de las invitaciones y entregarlas personalmente. Para eso aprovecharían los días que tenían libres en Nueva York.

Después del desayuno, todos estaban listos para salir rumbo a la estación de trenes. Abordaron los vehículos y partieron alegremente.

El viaje fue muy placentero, Madame Elroy aprovechando la privacidad de su camarote estuvo descansando gran parte del trayecto.

Por su parte, los chicos Andley se entretuvieron contando anécdotas de su viaje anterior a Nueva York y de la obra de teatro a la que asistieron. También escucharon algunas vivencias de la infancia de Candy y de cómo era la vida en el Hogar de Pony.

Lainie estuvo muy interesada en la vida sencilla del Hogar y le platicó a Candy que ella ayudaba a dos orfanatos en Nueva York. También le conto que con la ayuda de los hermanos Worthington habían logrado mejorar la calidad de vida de muchos pequeños desafortunados.

Candy los invitó a todos a pasar unos días en el Hogar y experimentar de primera mano lo que era vivir en un lugar así. Les dijo que a pesar de no contar con una madre y un padre, las dos mujeres que dirigían el orfanato habían suplido esa ausencia con todo su amor y afecto, enseñándoles a amar la vida y a su prójimo.

Candy las consideraba sus madres y a los chicos del orfanato los consideraba sus hermanos. En su corta vida había tenido que despedirse de algunos de ellos, pues fueron adoptados en diferentes momentos por distintas familias.

Desafortunadamente, no tenía contacto con ellos, pero esperaba que fueran felices. Tanto o más de lo que ella era en ese momento. Su anhelo era ayudar a ambas damas cuando fuera mayor.

Lainie por su parte, se ofreció a ayudar también y le intrigaba mucho la personalidad de las madres de Candy. Anthony, Stear y Archie también se comprometieron a ayudar a los chicos del Hogar.

Finalmente, llegaron a la terminal de Nueva York. Como lo había solicitado Madame Elroy, ya los estaban esperando.

El traslado fue relativamente corto y tranquilo. Una vez que llegaron a la Mansión, Lainie solicitó que se enviara un mensaje a casa de los Worthington, notificando su llegada. Esperaba que al día siguiente, al menos Alexandra pudiera visitarlos.

Mientras tanto se dedicaron a mostrarle a Candy la casa y los alrededores.

Al día siguiente, Alexandra se presentó después de la comida, con la intensión de darles la bienvenida y de cumplir con la promesa que les había hecho cuando estuvo en Lakewood. Platicaron muy a gusto y entre todos intentaron convencer a la Matriarca de salir con ellos e ir a degustar los éclairs de los que Alexandra tanto disfrutaba. Después de tanta insistencia y persuasión, la Tía Abuela accedió a convivir con sus sobrinos.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante llamado "Un Petit Plaisir", ya tenían una mesa reservada y dispuesta para ellos. Alexandra se había tomado la libertad de prever esa situación desde la tarde anterior cuando recibió el mensaje de Lainie.

La hora habitual en que la Dama disfrutaba del té, fue degustada en el famoso restaurante. Ninguno quedó decepcionado. Los diferentes tipos de pastelillos complacieron sus paladares, especialmente el de Archie.

\- _**Estos bocadillos están deliciosos. Aunque quisiera poder comer uno más, me temo que debo medirme por salud.**_ \- Expresó la Tía Abuela con un poco de remordimiento.

\- _**Podemos llevar algunos y compartirlos después, Tía Abuela.**_ \- Sugirió Archie inmediatamente. Ya se había comido tres pastelillos y todavía pensaba que podía comer unos cuantos más si llevaban a casa.

\- _**Creo que ya has comido suficiente, Archie. Debes cuidar tu hermosa dentadura.**_ \- Le reprendió la Dama.

\- _**Es verdad, Archie. Si quieres que tus dientes se mantengan en buen estado debes reducir tu consumo de azúcar. De tanto verte, creo que yo ya me empalagué.**_ \- Le dijo Stear.

\- _**Vamos, no seas así con él. Tampoco es que coma dulce todos los días.**_ \- Lo defendió Anthony.

\- _**Lo que pasa es que tú no lo has visto comer después de que todos nos hemos retirado del comedor. Siempre se las ingenia para convencer a alguien en la cocina.**_ \- Le susurró Lainie a Anthony para que sólo él la escuchara.

\- _**Me alegro de que les hayan gustado. Este es mi lugar favorito por diversas razones. Además de que los éclairs de aquí son exquisitos, también ofrecen una gran variedad de pastelillos y bebidas. He podido probar una, aunque es muy fuerte, es bastante agradable cuando le tomas gusto. El café, puede tomarse solo y algo cargado o agregarle un poco de leche. Yo en lo personal lo prefiero sólo y no muy cargado. Ojalá en otra ocasión podamos degustarlo juntos. **_\- Comentó Alexandra. - _**Además el tradicional chocolate francés y los croissants son muy populares. Otra de las razones por las que me agrada el lugar, es que la tarde de los jueves algunos jóvenes se reúnen para leer y compartir la poesía. Al terminar la sesión literaria, las marquesinas de los teatros de la avenida Broadway despliegan diferentes anuncios de las obras que presentan. ¿Sabían que la Avenida Broadway también es conocida como "El Gran Camino Blanco"? Ya he tenido la oportunidad de encontrar algunas de las celebridades del momento al recorrer esa avenida. Uno nunca sabe a quién podría ver.**_ \- Alexandra estaba emocionada.

Después de escuchar con mucha atención todo lo que Alexandra les contaba, la tarde fue muy amena y el tiempo se esfumó. Tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Alexandra les visitó nuevamente la siguiente tarde y después de obtener la anuencia de la Tía Abuela, salieron dispuestos a cumplir con su misión. Esa tarde visitaron varias imprentas para conseguir el material que iban a usar para hacer las invitaciones. Terminaron de diseñarlas, litografiarlas y sellarlas. Durante el resto de la tarde se dedicaron a descansar, pues debían recuperar todas sus energías para lo que tenían deparado el resto de la semana.

Lainie deseaba visitar nuevamente los orfanatos a los que apoyaba y en esta ocasión, además de Alexandra, Candy se unió efusivamente a la visita. Todo lo que Lainie le había contado acerca de los apoyos que brindaban y cómo reunían fondos para mejorar los ingresos de ambos orfanatos, que eran evidentemente más grandes que el Hogar de Pony, le llamaban mucho la atención.

Durante una de sus conversaciones con Lainie, Candy le preguntó si podían hacer algo parecido en Lakewood. Ante la efusividad de Candy, Lainie le dijo que ella misma hablaría con la Tía Abuela para conseguir un permiso especial. Tal vez podrían pasar un fin de semana juntas en ese lugar tan especial para Candy.

Cuando Anthony, Stear y Archie se enteraron de la visita que ellas harían a los orfanatos, también se unieron a la actividad. En parte, querían acompañar a las chicas pues no deseaban dejarlas solas. Además, para ellos también sería una oportunidad de colaborar.

Al llegar al primer orfanato, Jack Smith se encontraba ya en el lugar, junto a un par de jóvenes que estaban bajando algunas cajas de los automóviles que llevaban. Junto a él se encontraba Simon Carter, el representante de los Worthington. Con la finalidad de asegurarse de que las donaciones se invirtieran correctamente en el orfanato, ellos ayudaban con la administración de los fondos destinados para adquirir los artículos que requerían ser sustituidos y adquiridos para mejorar la calidad de vida de los niños.

Alexandra les explicó a los Andley que todas las donaciones se habían concentrado y dividido en partes proporcionales para poder entregarlas en esa ocasión, aprovechando que Lainie estaría con ellos. Los jóvenes y Candy se sorprendieron de la cantidad de artículos que se habían adquirido.

La Sra. Sophie Hartman, directora del orfanato, los acompañó durante su estancia. Cuando estaban entregando los juguetes a los niños, vieron como la alegría, la emoción y el agradecimiento iba llenando el corazón de cada uno de ellos.

Lainie se enteró que algunos de los chicos que habían estado en su visita anterior ya habían sido adoptados y que algunos otros eran nuevos. En general, muchos de ellos sabían quiénes eran esos ángeles que les hacían regalos dos veces al año.

Hicieron una visita similar en el otro orfanato, y al terminar su jornada, se sintieron exhaustos pero maravillosamente satisfechos.

Finalmente, el ansiado día de la inauguración llegó. El Gran Almacén de los Worthington sería inaugurado el 2 de julio de 1911. Había una gran expectativa en los medios de comunicación pues numerosos reporteros se encontraban en la entrada de la enorme construcción.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Bueno, hasta aquí, ¿qué les pareció? Me está costando trabajo hilar algunas ideas, pero creo que va quedando bien, ¿no creen?

En el próximo capítulo finalmente asistiremos al evento esperado en Nueva York. Nos leemos pronto.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Recientemente algunas chicas han seleccionado mi historia como favorita:

_**JoselinCastillo'Skywalker**_

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Ahora, a mis queridas amigas:

_**Angdl, Ms Puddle, sayuri1707, mariana seguame, Lulushkita, prinskasu-chan, Josie y Paolau2, **_por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme maravillosos comentarios. De verdad que todos son muy importantes para mí, y me motivan a seguir con la historia. Sé que no todas tienen una cuenta en ff pero, a través de estas páginas quiero agradecerles su presencia.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Reciban un abrazo caluroso y lleno de afecto.

Su Amiga,

SweetCandyAndley

29 JUL 2015


End file.
